To be a Princess, for Dummies
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Misty tenía una vida normal, hasta que llegó una carta de una misteriosa tía que le dice... que es heredera a la nación de Molvania? Su vida dará un giro radical entonces. Nuevas responsabilidades, nuevos amigos y un nuevo amor. AxMi.
1. Una vida normal

_Hola todos! Este es el segundo fic de Pokemon que escribo, y el primero que publico en internet. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la trama de Pokemon, no hay Pikachu, no hay gimnasios, solo los personajes. Espero les guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece. Pero los otros personajes son inventados por mí. Esos, sí me pertenecen.  
**Pairing:** Ash/Misty_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

Otra mañana tranquila en Massachusetts. El sol cayó en sus ojos despertándola de su profundo sueño avisándole que era hora de despertar. Tenía su cabello rojo desordenado sobre su rostro. Con flojera se levantó para cerrar las corinas y lanzarse de nuevo a su lecho. Miró el techo aburrida, dentro de dos horas tenía que estar en sus clases de filosofía. Se levantó de nuevo, entró a su baño, el cual estaba a en su mismo cuarto, y sintió punzadas de frío en sus pies descalzos. Al verse al espejo sonrió, le pareció gracioso verse toda despeinada, con solo un camisón y los ojos entreabiertos. Se hizo una cola de caballo y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertar de una buena vez.

- ¿Misty? – alguien tocó a su puerta.

- Ya voy. – respondió.

Era Daisy. Traía el teléfono en mano. Tenía una cara somnolienta al igual que Misty hace pocos segundos.

- Es para ti. – le dijo. – Tu amiga Janis. -

- Ok. – fue todo lo que dijo, lo tomó y acercó el auricular a su oreja.

Daisy salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Janis? -

- Misty, ¿Olvidaste que hoy tenías que haber venido una hora antes? Están tomando las fotos para los carnets del séptimo ciclo.- dijo preocupada.

- No lo olvidé, simplemente me aburría la idea. –

- Siempre tan rebelde. – comentó Janis. – En serio, ¿No crees que ya te metes en suficientes problemas?-

- Mi comportamiento no es malo, y menos mis notas. No tienen motivos para echarme de Harvard. Te preocupas mucho Janis. –

- Si bueno, creí que era importante. – suspiró. – En fin, vienes hoy verdad. –

- Si, me acabo de levantar. – dijo agraciada Misty.

- ¡Cómo te envidio! Nos vemos, Mist. –

- Adiós. –

Colgó. Suspiró. Rió un poco ante el comentario de su amiga. Siempre se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera mientras que Janis era del tipo tremendista. Eran casi las 11:00 AM. Y aún no se había cambiado. No había problema, un jean y una blusa bonita era algo cómodo y rápido de ponerse, y siempre llevaba el cabello largo y suelto caído sobre su espalda. Se cambió rápido y buscó las llaves de su auto. Bajó las escaleras y tomó una manzana de la mesa para el camino, tendría tiempo de comer algo luego en la universidad.

De su casa a la facultad eran como 20 minutos, en los que se pasó escuchando un poco de música. Ya llegando se estacionó y corrió hacia su clase, ahí estaba Janis, tensa como siempre. Al verla sonrió aliviada.

- Llegaste. – dijo. – Tienes suerte, no era obligatorio lo de las fotos.-

- Te lo dije, te preocupas demasiado. –

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó su amiga.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Cómo vives sin ninguna preocupación, como si no tuvieras ninguna responsabilidad.-

- Oh, pero si las tengo. – le dijo Misty.

- Si por supuesto, no lo discuto. Lo que intento decir es, que cómo puedes estar tan relajada siempre.-

- Pues… supongo que es mi forma de ser.- dijo relajando los hombros.

- Si… supongo que es eso. –

El profesor, el Sr. DuBount, aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia y el salón se silenció de a pocos. Los alumnos tomaron sus lugares en orden.

- Clase, - comenzó el profesor. – Como ya sabrán, la próxima semana tienen que presentar una monografía sobre el humanismo a lo largo de la historia. No olviden que todo trabajo es calificado, será…-

Las palabras del profesor eran opacadas por los pensamientos de Misty. Siempre fue buena alumna, desde el primer día en Harvard. Había decidido estudiar derecho, según sus hermanas era una gran idea, debido a que siempre sabía como, de alguna manera, tener la razón y salir victoriosa en una discusión. Esos tres años, que se habían pasado volando, la habían convertido en una joven reflexiva. Tal vez por todas esas clases de filosofía o humanidades que tomaban cada ciclo. A sus 20 años, dudó un par de veces si había elegido correctamente su carrera, le atraían más las artes, pero no le iba mal. Se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. Su larga cabellera roja como el fuego, y de la misma intensidad era su mejor atributo, sin mencionar sus ojos del color del mar. Era alta y delgada, envidia de muchas, pero no es que eso le importara. La verdad es que no le prestaba atención a su apariencia, no es que no se cuidara ni vistiera bien, pero no era superficial, y eso le gustaba.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de fin de ciclo? – le preguntó Janis por detrás.

- Tal vez… ¿Tú si? –

Janis asintió.

- Vamos, Mist. ¡No te lo puedes perder! -

- No es algo que me llame la atención… -

- ¡Tienes que ir! –

- Janis, no es como si fuera la Prom o algo…-

- Si pero igual sería bueno que fueras con alguien.-

- No me gusta ser yo la que invite…-

-Sabes que le gustas a Ryan. Tienes el juego asegurado. –

- ¿Quien? ¿Ryan O'conell? Es un patán. –

- Uno muy lindo. –

- Sin embargo. –

Interrumpió el profesor, dando énfasis en la frase, mirando de puesto de ambas. Ambas dejaron de hablar y tomaron posiciones de atención. El profesor desvió la mirada y continúo con su discurso.

- Odio cuando hace eso. – comentó Janis.

- Si, es insoportable. –

- Deberías intentarlo con Ryan, Mist. –

- No estoy interesada. –

- Detesto que dejes pasar este tipo de oportunidades, sabes que son buenas para ti. –

- Pero, yo…-

- Srta. Williams. – Dijo el profesor, refiriéndose a Misty. – ¿Qué opina al respecto? –

- ¿Uh? –

Fue todo lo que dijo Misty al ser sorprendida. Janis se mordió el labio inferior.

- Bueno, - comenzó. – Pascal pensaba que la grandeza del hombre provenía del conocimiento de su miseria. Opino que… tiene razón, ya que buscamos salidas fáciles a nuestros problemas… para trabajar menos en vez de aprovecharlo.- dijo, un poco dudosa.

El profesor no parecía del todo satisfecho. Pero se dirigió a otro estudiante a hacerle otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué opina usted Sr. Mclaughlin? –

Misty suspiró aliviada.

- Casi casi… - le dijo Janis.

- ¿Con quién irás tú? – preguntó Misty, volviendo al tema.

- No tengo a nadie en mente. –

- No sería mala idea ir juntas. – sugirió.

- Sí, pero ese no es el chiste. – contesto Janis sin ganas.

- Janis, no quiero obligarme a ir con alguien solo por ir… quiero ir con alguien especial…-  
- Misty, somos dos lindas chicas solteras, - dijo sonriente. -¡Podemos darnos el lujo de invitar a quien nos plazca!-

Misty rió y se volvió a sus notas de estudio. Era imprescindible que mejorara este semestre para obtener esa beca que tanto necesitaba. Con ella y Lily aun en la universidad, tenían que hacer limitaciones en cuanto a su presupuesto actual. Misty pensaba en trabajar medio tiempo para hacer un aporte.

- Nada de eso. – le había dicho Daisy. – Necesitas concentrarte mucho en tu carrera, solo así serás una buena abogada.-

'Abogacía' pensó Misty. '¿Es lo que quiero…?'. La campana interrumpió sus pensamientos, recordándole el fin de sus clases.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – le preguntó Janis, esperándola ya lista.

- Claro, dame dos segundos. –

Terminó de organizar sus cosas, y juntas se dirigieron al pabellón de salida.

- ¿Sabes qué? – comenzó Misty. – Empiezo a odiar las clases de Filosofía.-

- Me parecen interesantes. –

- Es solo, lo único que hacen todos estos señores es tergiversar tu punto de vista sobre la vida y confundirte con un montón de meditaciones inútiles que te llevan a más… y después es todo un círculo vicioso… a veces creo que siento… ¡Vértigo!. –

Janis rió, y luego Misty rió también. A veces no tenía idea de las cosas que hablaba el Sr.DuBount, todo eso de las reflexiones sobre el significado de la vida la volvían loca, prefería centrase en lo que eran las artes, pero no sacaría dinero de eso, y eso era lo que necesitaban.

- Sin embargo, - volvió Janis. – No eres nada mala en ese curso, ¿O si?-

- No, claro que no. No puedo darme ese lujo y lo sabes. –

- Volvemos al melodrama. – dijo Janis suspirando.

Misty sonrió de lado. A veces Janis podía ser molesta, pero era buena amiga, buena compañía y alguien en quien confiar.

- No me gusta y eso es todo. -

- Lástima. – fue todo lo que respondió. – Hey, Mist. Tengo que ir donde mi abuela, acaba de llegar de Francia… tengo que visitarla y dejar que me cuente su experiencia de esos cuatro años que pasó ahí. –

- Que divertido. – comentó Misty sarcástica. –Pues suerte. No me gustaría ser tú. –

- ¡Que mala eres! – chilló riendo Janis. – Veremos cuando te pase algo parecido, yo me reiré de ti entonces. –

- Pues no tengo familia en Europa. – dijo Misty. – la verdad es que no tengo mas familia que mis hermanas. –

- Las familias pequeñas son buenas, se reparte mejor el amor. –

Misty estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Que cursi eres! - se burló Misty.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo alma de poeta frustrada… convirtiéndose en abogada… - comentó un poco desanimada.

- Tampoco eres feliz aquí, ¿Verdad? –

Janis suspiró y encogió los hombros sin muchas ganas.

- Mira, no me quejo. Es lo que mis padres siempre quisieron para mí. -

- Pero, ¿Qué quieres tú? – preguntó Misty.

- Pues… - comenzó.

Pero fue interrumpida por el timbrado de su celular. Sin muchas ganas tomo el teléfono y colocó el auricular cerca de su oreja.

- Diga. -

Misty suspiró. Entendía como se sentía Janis, no era fácil estar lejos de lo que en realidad se quiere. Tener una pasión desenfrenada por algo y no poder tomarlo y hacer ese algo tuyo. No poder disfrutarlo, gozarlo, cantarlo, pintarlo o escribirlo. No poder hacer nada. Janis colgó y suspiró.

- Mi madre se pregunta porqué no estoy donde mi abuela hace ya más de una hora. - dijo desganada.

- Disculpa. –

- No, no pasa nada. Fue una buena distracción. – ambas rieron un poco.

- ¿Te acompaño? –

- No, mejor que llegues temprano a tu casa que está más lejos. –

- Nos vemos mañana, Janis. – dijo abrazando a su amiga.

- ¡Hasta luego, Mist! –

Separaron sus caminos de regreso. Vivían en direcciones completamente opuestas, pero esa no era excusa para no visitarse de vez en cuando. Misty se dirigió al estacionamiento de la universidad, se subió a su auto y manejó todo el trayecto tranquila hasta su casa.

Era una casa pequeña, para cuatro hermanas. Dos pisos, cinco habitaciones, tres baños, una cocina, y un comedor que compartía lugar con la sala. Afuera tenían una pequeña terraza, con un jardín relativamente grande con par de columpios y muchas flores.

Misty estacionó el auto al frente de la residencia. Al bajarse sintió la brisa tibia del mes de Septiembre colarse por su cabello. Sonrió. Se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – informó en voz alta.

Al parecer no había nadie, ya que no hubo respuesta. Fue directo a la cocina, y para su no sorpresa, en el refrigerador había una nota de Daisy, informando que no llegarían hasta las 7 PM. No era de mucha importancia, tenía que volver a la universidad a las 6 y luego un par de horas más hasta que termine la monografía para la clase de Filosofía. Como odiaba ese curso. Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Sobre su cama encontró algunas cartas. Las tomó una por una. Una era de Brock, desde Inglaterra; otra de la Universidad de Harvard; y la última no tenía nombre, era un sobre completamente en blanco, pero con la letra "M" muy grande al medio. Debido a que era la única de la casa con la inicial "M" supuso que Daisy habría pensado que estaba dirigida a ella. No le prestó mucha atención. 'Debe ser alguna publicidad', pensó tranquila. Comenzó por la carta de Brock.

**Remitente**: _Srta.__Misty Williams  
_**Fecha de Envío**_**: **__29 de Agosto_

_Mi querida Misty,_

_¿Como es que no he vuelto a saber nada de ti desde los últimos dos meses? No porque haya tenido que viajar a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo te da derecho a ser indiferente conmigo. Dejando la formalidad, ¿Cómo estas? Lo último que supe de ti es que por fin te compraste un auto. ¿Convertible rojo dijiste? Siempre quisiste uno de esos. ¿Recuerdas que me lo decías todo el tiempo? Cómo sea, la gente no es muy amable aquí. Bueno, lo es, pero tú me entiendes, este medio año que he estado acá solo. Me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme, aunque entiendo que no puedas, pero, ¡Oye! Adivina quien te puede conseguir un pasaje a Londres el próximo año. Y te podrías quedar en mi apartamento, no creo que tengas problemas con eso, ¿Cierto? Tengo cama para dos. Es broma, tengo cuarto de huéspedes, no tienes que incomodarte por nada. Ayer nevó, lo que es muy raro en estas fechas. Me preocupa como estas por allá, responde lo antes posible Mist. Te extraño._

_Brock._

Dobló la carta en dos y suspiró. Brock había sido su amigo desde la primaria, su mejor amigo. Siempre compartieron muchas cosas juntos, pero por diferentes motivos tuvieron que separarse. Mudanzas, diferentes universidades, diferentes carreras, y ahora el estaba en el extranjero. Lo extrañaba, si. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, aunque muchos no lo creían así. Recordó la vez que tuvo que quedarse unos tres días en su casa, Daisy estaba furiosa, pensando que se trataba de otros motivos, pero no. Brock siempre mostró mucho cariño y respeto por ella. Siempre la cuidaba, la ayudaba, hacía todo por ella. No eran solo amigos, pero su relación no se asemejaba en nada a una de pareja.

Continuó con la segunda carta.

**Señorita  
Misty Williams  
****Código: 50921  
****Presente.**

_De nuestra mayor consideración:_

_Quisiéramos recordarle que aún no se ha cancelado el pago del último semestre. Es indispensable que los pagos sean puntuales, o de otra manera la presente alumna no podrá tener acceso a las becas. Por favor acercarse a Recepción- Informes para cancelar el pago. De haber pagado ya, haga caso omiso a este recordatorio._

_Atentamente._

_Valeria Stones  
__Vicerrectora_

Misty suspiró luego de leer la segunda carta. Necesitaba esa beca, tenía que ayudar de alguna forma a sus hermanas para salir de la crisis por la que estaban pasando. Tomó la tercera carta entre sus manos. "M", no decía más. No muy curiosa, la abrió.

**Remitente: Srta.** _Misty Williams  
_**Fecha de Envío:** _08 de Septiembre_

_Mi querida Sobrina,_

_Te extrañará que te escriba de repente, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto. Te estaré visitando ésta o la próxima semana, necesito hablar contigo asuntos importantes. Tus padres no me hubieran permitido dejarte a carga de tal responsabilidad antes de tus veintiún años, pero estoy segura de que eres tú la correcta, la elegida, y no yo. Lo he intentado todo. Necesitas Entender que a veces la vida nos cambia los planes. Estoy segura que con algo de trabajo, estarás más que lista en pocos meses, tus padres me habrán perdonado en cuanto te vean tan preparada y dispuesta a aceptar tu título. Tenemos mucho de que conversar. Dentro de este sobre encontraras un guardapelo de oro, era de tu madre, cuídalo mucho. _

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Antonia Monserrat_

'Que raro' pensó Misty. 'Que yo sepa… no tengo tías…'. Rebuscó en el sobre y encontró el guardapelo. Era ovoide y tenía un ligero grabado de flores en la parte de adelante. Misty pasó sus dedos por el grabado y sintió una por una las líneas que sobresalían. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo esto que no escuchó las cuatro veces que había sonado el timbre de la casa.

- ¡Misty! ¡Abre la puerta! – escuchó gritar.

Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad. Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era Violet.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó desde arriba.

Colocó el guardapelo cuidadosamente en uno de sus cofres y luego bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Violet estaba con el teléfono en una mano y en la otra, bolsas del supermercado. Daisy estaba aún en el auto, sacando algunas otras bolsas. Misty fue a ayudarla mientras que Violet entraba a la casa.

- Pensé que llegarían más tarde. – le dijo.

- Cambio de planes. – respondió Daisy. – Tengo cosas que hacer, cuentas que pagar, cosas que ordenar, mi cuarto es un desastre… -

- Llegó una carta de la univrsidad. – comenzó Misty, mientras que ayudaba a su hermana a sacar las cosas de la maletera.

- ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Obtuviste la beca? – preguntó.

- No, aún no. – dijo sin ganas. – Nos piden que paguemos el último semestre. –

Daisy se detuvo unos segundos, se quedó mirando el vacío. Luego suspiró y volvió a sacar mas cosas.

- Si, supongo que estamos un poco atrasadas. Como te dije, tengo que pagar varias cuentas. -

- Haré todo por conseguir esa beca, te lo juro. – dijo tristemente.

- Si, no sería mala idea que lo hagas. No estamos pasando por una buena etapa, sabes. –

- Si, Daisy. –

Daisy se volvió a ver a su otra hermana, había desaparecido dentro de la casa.

- A veces parece que soy la única que se preocupa por el futuro de nosotras cuatro. – dijo un poco molesta.

- No es cierto, Daisy. Pero Lily y yo tenemos que concentrarnos más en nuestros estudios, a veces es difícil pensar en otras cosas. –

- Lo se. –

- ¿Es acaso nuestra culpa que tuvieras que dejar la universidad? – preguntó.

- No, no lo es. – suspiró. – En absoluto. –

- Se que tuviste que cargar con la mayor responsabilidad por ser la mayor, pero…-

- Tú tienes que enfocarte en lo tuyo. – dijo cortante. – Lo demás déjamelo a mí y a Violet. No tienes que preocuparte de nada más. – y diciendo esto le dio la espalda.

- Si, bueno. –

Sin decir más se dirigió a la cocina otra vez, para dejar las bolsas que estaba cargando. Quiso contarle lo de la carta de esta desconocida 'Tia Antonia', pero se sentía un poco triste después de esa corta conversación con su hermana y no pudo decir más. Ya eran casi las 6 PM, al ver el reloj subió corriendo al segundo piso por sus cosas. Tenía que volver a la universidad.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_Aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fic. ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Diganme . Trataré de subier el otro pronto, hasta entonces, nos vemos!  
- Maureen_


	2. Correo

_Aquí está la segunda parte. Un par de cositas._

_-Pokemon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.  
-Janis, Antonia Monserrat, Ryan, los profesores, etc etc. Sí me pertenecen.  
-Molvania es un país inventado._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Segunda parte -_

'Quien será esa mujer', pensaba Misty mientras se dirigía a su clase de "Finanzas para Abogados". No era exactamente buena para las matemáticas, pero era un curso obligatorio del quinto nivel. Ojeó su libro por un momento.

- ¡Hola, Misty! –

Era una voz masculina, alguien que Misty no se placía de escuchar. Se volvió a verlo y le dio una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

- Hola, Ryan. - le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Cómo estas? Así que te diriges a finanzas, ¿eh? – dijo después de leer el título del libro. – Yo tengo "Derecho Penal" hasta las 8 PM. –

- Ese curso me gusta más que este. – comentó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Te acompaño a clases? – se ofreció.

- No tienes qué, en serio. Yo-.-

- Está en el camino, de todos modos. – la interrumpió.

Misty suspiró.

- Está bien. – respondió al fin.

Ryan era un buen chico, y era simpático y guapo. Rubio cenizo, bastante alto, jugador de Tenis, buenos brazos. A muchas chicas les gustaba, pero no a Misty. No era que no le atrajera físicamente, pero…

- ¿Y las clases como van? – le preguntó.

- Van bien, creo. – dijo Misty, y luego rió un poco. – Lucho por obtener esa beca. –

- Entiendo. ¿Se te hace difícil? –

- Bueno, es que las clases me parecen muy aburridas. –

- ¿Tanto así? – preguntó curioso.

- Si, creo que… no estoy cien por ciento satisfecha con los resultados… - dijo desganada.

- Eres una de las primeras de la clase. –

- Tengo que. – suspiró. – Ryan… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no encajas en algún lado? –

- Pues no, no es mi caso. – dijo sonriente. – Soy muy requerido, como vez. – rió.

- Si, claro… - dijo Misty y fingió una risa. – Como sea. –

- Tú también eres… popular, ¿Cierto? –

Misty lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Esos eran los tipos de comentarios que trataba de evitar. Le molestaba la frivolidad de Ryan, por mas atractivo que sea, no podría sacar alguna idea razonable de esa cabeza. La verdad es que esta conversación no le llamaba en nada la atención, empezaba a aburrirse.

- Tengo amigas, si a eso te refieres. – comenzó. – Tengo una vida social estable, buenas notas... Sin embargo, no se por qué estoy aquí. - suspiró de nuevo.

- Tienes un espíritu rebelde. – dijo Ryan. – Me gusta. –

- No soy rebelde, Ryan. Pero…-

- No te gusta vivir bajo un reglamento. – la interrumpió.

- No es eso.- aclaró Misty. -Pienso que las leyes ayudan al orden de una sociedad, la ayudan a progresar. No obstante…-

-No estas de acuerdo con ellas. – la interrumpió de nuevo.

- No, no es eso.- dijo más cortante esta vez. -No es que me guste infringir las reglas, o leyes, es solo… que derecho tiene una persona a decidir lo que es bueno para la gente, digo, si, hay leyes tontas e inútiles, pero una ley cambia las cosas… cambia la forma de vida y afecta a las personas. Algunas son buenas, otras… ¿Tú podrías hacerles eso a las personas? Controlar parte de sus vidas… con ordenes, reglas… leyes. – suspiró.

El rostro de Ryan estaba en blanco, se podría decir que nada pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Semi abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Esto terminó con la paciencia de Misty.

- Uhh…- fue todo lo que Ryan llegó a decir.

Misty suspiró de nuevo. El hablar con una persona como Ryan no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Exacto. Avísame cuando lo sepas. –

Y diciendo esto, se volvió y entró a clases. Dejando al pobre chico con las palabras en la boca. Unos pasos más lejos de Ryan, y se encontró con Janis en la clase.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó.

- Hola, Janis. – dijo sin muchas ganas.

- Te vi con Ryan. – dijo sonriente. - Ahora cuéntame todos los detalles sucios. –

Misty estalló en una carcajada.

- Por favor, - le dijo. – Me siento más cómoda hablando con una estatua. -

- No puede ser tan malo. – insistió Janis.

- Como siempre, no entendió ni una palabra de lo que hablo. –

- Dale una oportunidad, me molesta que dejes pasar algo que podría ser bueno para ti.- le pidió su amiga.

- Janis, honestamente, ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerarlo? –

- Pues… - había comenzado Janis.

- Buenas tardes a todos. –

Fue interrumpida por el Sr. Johnson, profesor de Finanzas. Janis gimió de cansancio. Misty sabía que Janis odiaba las matemáticas, o más bien, odiaba al profesor Johnson. Misty le lanzó una mirada de "Hablamos luego" y ella asintió. Ambas se sentaron.

- Hoy quiero presentarles a alguien. Él se quedará un por algunos meses en la universidad, no como estudiante, sino como invitado. Es un egresado de la Universidad de Oxford, hijo del primer ministro de Inglaterra. -

El profesor hizo una seña a la puerta y entró a la clase un chico alto, de piel canela, cabello negro azabache. Vestido con un smoking negro, sin corbata y el cuello desabotonado.

- Es lindo. – comentó Janis a Misty en voz baja.

Misty, quien estaba concentrada en su libro, tratando de ponerse al día de la clase anterior, en la cual se quedó dormida, no le prestó atención al chico nuevo.

- Si, claro. – fue todo lo que dijo. Los ojos clavados en el libro.

- Su nombre es Ash Ketchum. Sean amables. ¿Dónde podrías sentarte? -

- No lo mires tanto. – le dijo Janis a Misty juguetonamente.

- Pero yo n-.-

- Detrás de Williams no hay nadie. – dijo el profesor, interrumpiendo su oración.

- ¿Ah? – fue todo lo que Misty pudo decir.

El invitado inició su ascenso por los escalones, despacio. Al hacerlo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Misty. 'Si es lindo…', pensó para sí. Antes de llegar a su asiento, se detuvo frente al de Misty, solo por unos segundos, como para contemplarla. Parecía muy confiado, sus ojos parecían arder. Misty tomo aire, se olvidó de respirar, solo lo miraba con la boca semiabierta, sin nada que decir. Le sonrió, y entonces ella selló sus labios y volvió a mirar su libro. Entonces, Ash Ketchum subió el último escalón y se sentó detrás de ella. Janis había contemplado toda la escena y mordía la parte de atrás de su lapicero sonriente, haciendo un esfuerzo de no reír.

El resto de la clase mantuvo a Misty tensa. Aunque trató, no puedo concentrarse de nuevo. Tenía su mirada grabada en su memoria, y sentía sus ojos por detrás. Fue un alivio escuchar la campana, y nunca antes había sido tan rápida en ordenar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

- ¡Misty, espera! – escuchó a Janis decir.

Pero ella ya había salido de la clase y se recostó al lado de la puerta del salón. Suspiró aliviada. Janis salió por la puerta y la encontró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó casi preocupada.

Misty tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de responderle a su amiga. La tomó del brazo y la llevó lejos del salón donde habían estado recientemente.

- Y... ¿Qué te pasó? – volvió a preguntar Janis.

- Nada… nada, creo que necesitaba aire. – respondió al fin.

- ¿Qué, hacía calor adentro? – le preguntó burlona.

- Cállate. – le respondió sonriente.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, ya eran más de las ocho de la noche.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué hablaste con Ryan? –

- Nada. – respondió. – Más bien, creo que yo hablaba sola. –

- ¡Ay, Misty! Por favor… - dijo cansada.

- Solo le comenté, que sentía que las leyes y yo… no nos complementábamos, eso es todo… pero debiste verlo, parecía desorbitado. No sabía que decir. – le comentó.

- Pensé que te gustaban las leyes. –

'Si me gustan', pensó Misty. 'Pero… no quiero esto para mí.'

- Pero, es que, ¿No te has puesto a pensar, que ser abogada no sería, en parte, deshonesto? – volvió a empezar.

- Bueno, si hablas de ética… -

- No me gusta cubrir mentiras. Por eso no creo en las superficies. –

Janis comenzó a reír. Misty la miró con sus ojos de '¿Qué tienes?' y Janis solo movió la cabeza de lado, seguía riendo.

- Pues hoy eso no pareció verdad, Mist. Vi como mirabas a ese chico nuevo. – dijo por fin, burlonamente.

Misty se ruborizó por completo, pero no pudo evitar que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡No es verdad! – le grito.

- ¡Claro que sí! – la acusó Janis. -Te lo comías con los ojos, no lo niegues. –

- No es para tanto, solo lo mire… un par de veces. –

- Solo un par…- dijo Janis irónica.

- Bueno, cuatro. – respondió tímidamente.

- Ajah…- continuó Janis.

- Bueno, lo miré mucho… - dijo al fin, y sonrió. -Pero tú también. –

Janis sonrió, pero no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron casi a la entrada.

- Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ser deshonesta? –

- No, olvídalo. A veces creo que ya no se que es lo que busco. O que busco en el vacío. No me siento conforme aquí. – le comentó Misty desanimada, otra vez.

- Míralo así, ya casi estamos de vacaciones. Tres meses libres. Tiempo suficiente para pensar. – la animó Janis.

- O echarse para atrás…-

- Con tal de que estés feliz. – dijo y le sonrió.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga, una sonrisa honesta, llena de agradecimiento a su comprensión y todo lo que ella había hecho por Misty alguna vez.

- Gracias, Janis. –

- Para eso estoy. – le respondió sonriente. – ¿Y ese collar? –

El guardapelo de Misty estaba oculto dentro de su blusa, pero al parecer el pequeño medallón de oro se había colado de alguna forma, haciéndolo visible.

- ¡Oh! Bonito, ¿Verdad? Era de mi mamá… -

- Toda una reliquia. – dijo bromista. – Se ve bastante caro.-

- Sí, se podría decir…-

- Ya me contarás luego, tengo que volver a casa o me matarán. –

- Ya ve tranquila. – dijo riendo.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! –

- ¡Adios! –

Misty caminó hasta el estacionamiento en busca de su auto. Su convertible rojo que tanto le gustaba. La verdad es que no era un "_último modelo_", era un auto de segunda, pero le había costado el sueldo que gano durante todo el año anterior.

Al volver a su casa, el aire estaba más frío que lo que estaba en la tarde. Las luces estaban prendidas, así que Daisy y Violet deberían estar en casa. Lily estudiaba hasta las once. Entró por la puerta principal, no hizo mucho ruido. Fue a la cocina a tomar una botella de agua fría del refrigerador, y luego subió a su habitación, esta vez para quedarse ahí hasta la mañana siguiente. Encontró otra carta, con la misma letra "M" al frente. Otra carta de la Tía Antonia. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Esta vez, no había guardapelo, pero había un anillo de oro, con una piedra roja al medio. No era el tipo de anillo que Misty usaría, era grande y grueso, debía ser de algún hombre. Misty se lo probó en todos sus dedos, pero el anillo no encajaba en ninguno, bailaba en todos. Misty leyó la carta.

**Remitente: Srta.** _Misty Williams  
_**Fecha de Envío:** _11 de Septiembre_

_Mi querida Sobrina,_

_Te escribo de nuevo para anunciarte que iré un poco antes a visitarte. Verás, estoy teniendo algunos problemas de gobierno aquí en mi querida Molvania. Tus padres me dejaron a cargo, pero la sangre habla, y la mía parece no decir suficiente. Por eso te necesito. Dije que iría como en una o dos semanas, pues eso ya no será. Esta noche sale mi vuelo a California, y luego iré directo a Massachussets donde estás tú. Necesitamos hablar, pero eso ya te lo he dicho. Mirella, estate atenta a mi llegada, es lo único que pido. No viajo a Estados Unidos desde que te dejé con Rose, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Encontrarás un anillo en este sobre, era de tu padre, al igual que el guardapelo, cuídalo mucho. Estaré llegando mañana o tal vez dos días después… depende del clima, ayer hubo una tormenta, lo que es inusual por estas fechas._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Antonia Monserrat_

'¿Desde que te dejé con Rose?', pensó Misty confundida. Rose era el nombre de su madre… ¿Cómo podría dejarla con Rose? ¿Qué estaba pasando? '_Estaré llegando mañana…_'. Era el 12 de Septiembre, y todavía no había llegado. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Mirella? ¿Por qué la había llamado Mirella al final de la carta? Si estaba dirigida Misty Williams… Todo era muy extraño.

Sin pensar más, tomó el teléfono. Busco el número que Brock le había dado meses atrás, el número de su nueva casa en Inglaterra. Esperaba la diferencia de horarios no le causara problemas.

- Mirella me llamó… - dijo como hipnotizada.

- ¿Diga? – contestó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Brock, eres tú? – preguntó ansiosa.

- ¡Hola preciosa! Extrañaba tu voz… - le dijo esa cálida y amigable voz.

- ¿Como has estado? –

- Bien, el trabajo es algo pesado, pero puedo lidiar con él. Cuéntame de ti. –

- Pues las clases van bien. – dijo un poco triste.

- Mmm no me convenció eso, ¿Segura que estás bien? –

- Estoy bien. – dijo en un tono más convincente. -Brock necesito un favor. –

- Lo que quieras. –

- ¿Podrías sacar información de una persona? –

- Uh, ¿De quién? – preguntó un poco alarmado.

- Antonia Monserrat. Y quiero que veas si tiene alguna relación con una tal Mirella. –

- Monserrat… ¿Será Española? –

- No lo sé… mencionó a Molvania… pero nunca había escuchado hablar de ese país.-

Misty se escuchaba muy perturbada. Como inquieta, o asustada. Brock a escuchar el nombre parecio reír. O al menos se escuchaba alegre.

- ¡Molvania! Vaya… ¿Puedes creer que recién me entero que existe un país con ese nombre? Hace dos meses hicieron una conferencia, vino la representante del gobierno. Era una mujer hermosa… pero ya madura para mí. – terminó pícaramente.

- Nunca vas a cambiar, Brock. – dijo Misty cansada.

- Si, bueno no creo que sea difícil ubicarla, Molvania es un país pequeño, como Holanda. Queda cerca de ahí, por los Países Bajos. –

- Bueno, por favor llámame cuando sepas algo, si es posible hoy… o mañana… por correo electrónico o fax… - decía desesperada.

- Trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible, Mist. Pero no te puedo prometer nada tan rápido.-

- No se que haría sin ti. ¿Por qué estas tan lejos? ¿Cuándo vienes? – le preguntó.

- Tengo vacaciones el próximo mes, te prometo que voy a visitarte. –

- Muy bien. Nos vemos Brock. –

- Adios, Mist. Llámame de nuevo. –

- Lo haré. Gracias por todo. –

Colgó. Suspiró. Ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila. Pero la Tía Antonia llegaría esa misma noche o el día siguiente… o el siguiente si tenía suerte. La verdad es que se moría de curiosidad de saber quien era en realidad esa mujer, y quien era Mirella. Pero en parte le aterraba, era todo tan misterioso, tan tentador, pero nunca había sentido un miedo parecido, como si no supiera algo, como si hubiera vivido una mentira por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era eso? Se recostó en su cama y trató de dormir, mañana sería otro día. Miércoles. Y solo faltarían dos días para salir de vacaciones al fin.

Tocaron a su puerta un par de veces.

- ¿Misty? -

Era Daisy.

- Pasa. – respondió ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó mientras entraba, con un plato en la mano. – Pedimos pizza para cuando Lily venga, te guarde un par de pedazos antes que las otras dos arrasen con todo. ¿Quieres? –

- Si, gracias. – dijo mientras tomaba el plato.

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó Daisy, haciendo referencia al guardapelo.

- Me lo mandó la Tía Antonia. –

- ¿Tía? No tenemos tías… ¿Estás segura que no se confundió de dirección? – le preguntó preocupada, mientras examinaba el dije con sus dedos.

- Estaba dirigido a Misty Williams. –

Daisy la miró un poco desconfiada. No era que creyera que su hermanita hubiera podido robar algo tan valioso como lo parecía este collar, pero una tía… le parecía muy sospechoso. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo siempre hay explicaciones lógicas para todo.

- Bueno, no estoy segura pero, creo que papá tenía una hermana… o algo así… pero murió… - comentó al fin Daisy.

- De cáncer. Lo se, igual que mamá. – dijo Misty, cabizbaja.

El silencio las invadió por unos segundos, pero parecían horas. Y aunque no era de esos silencios incómodos, les destrozaba e corazón a ambas cada vez que pasaba.

- ¿La perdonas? – le preguntó Daisy.

- ¿A mamá? A veces… sí… no es como si lo hubiera planeado, ¿O si? Enfermó después del accidente de papá… - respondió.

Daisy dejó el guardapelo, y tomó la mano de Misty, la apretó fuerte y cariñosamente. Como cuando consuelas a alguien.

- Tenías trece años. – le dijo.

- Y tú diecinueve, y quedaste a cargo de las tres. Si no fuera por el dinero que heredamos nos hubieran separado a todas en orfanatos diferentes. –

- Pero ves que el dinero no dura para siempre. Nos sostuvo apenas tres años. –

La soltó. Daisy suspiró. A Misty le mataba eso. Sabía todo el sacrificio que Daisy había hecho por sus tres hermanas. Dejar de estudiar, trabajar desde pequeña. Perder su juventud solo para mantenerlas.

- Pero nos repusimos, Daisy. – ahora era su turno de consolarla.

- Míranos ahora. –

- No estamos mal. – le dijo Misty.

- Tampoco bien. –

- Trata... de ver el vaso medio lleno, puede que mañana nos llegue una oportunidad. –

- Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. –

No dijo más. Se dio media vuelta y sin volverla a mirar a la cara se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. – le dijo Misty.

Pero no hubo respuesta de Daisy, cerro la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Misty suspiró. 'Puede que mañana nos llegue una oportunidad.', 'O puede que mañana llegue la Tía Antonia…' pensó también. Trató del olvidarse del tema. Descansar hoy para estar lista mañana, para lo que se venga. Sea lo que sea.

* * *

**_Continuará  
_**_  
- Maureen_


	3. El chico nuevo

_Tercer capítulo. _

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Tercera parte -_

Amaneció… le había costado a Misty descansar la noche anterior, con tanto que pensar. Por fin pudo conciliar sueño, aunque tarde, cosa que le costo…

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó al darse cuenta que eran más de las once, y ella en pijama. – ¡No llegaré! Oh no… No puedo hacer esto… - decía indignada.

Saltó de la cama e hizo todo tan rápido como pudo. El mismo pantalón de ayer y otra blusa que encontró por ahí. Se paso el cepillo tres veces por su despeinada cabellera, tomó una liga y lo amarró. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta, los zapatos aún en mano.

Llegó a la universidad, encontró sitio en el estacionamiento por suerte. Salió disparada rumbo al pabellón en busca de su clase de las 11:30 AM, si es que aún no la habían cerrado. Por el fondo, pudo divisar que estaba abierta, se calmó. Respiró hondo y suspiró. Volvió a su paso normal. Sin embargo, el profesor de esa hora salió a la puerta y la empezó a cerrar estando ella a solo unos metros.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo y empezó a correr de nuevo. – ¡Espere! -

Plaff. La puerta en la cara. Trató de abrirla pero no, ya estaba cerrada con llave. Apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, resignada. ¿Qué hacer? Una hora y media sin nada más que hacer. No podía volver a casa, Daisy la mataría. ¿Qué hacer? No había desayunado. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Empezaba a sentir como su estómago clamaba por algo. Suspiró. Le dio la espalda a la puerta y se encaminó a la cafetería.

Una vez ahí no pidió mucho, una ensalada de frutas y una botella de agua. Más que suficiente. Se sentó tranquila. Hacía tiempo que no se daba tiempo para sí misma. El perder la clase no parecía tan malo después de todo.

- ¡Misty! -

Escuchó decir. Pero sus compañeros estaban en clase… Era Ryan. La saludaba de lejos.

- No… - dijo Misty para sí, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Ryan.

Era la última persona con la que deseaba gastar este tiempo libre. Miró rápido a su alrededor, en busca de ayuda. La mesa en la que se había sentado era de dos, Ryan no dudaría en ocuparla. Se acercaba. ¿Cómo esquivarlo ahora? No podía ser tan obvia, no quería ofenderlo. Se detuvo a charlar con una chica que vio antes que ella. Eso le daría un par de segundos… alguien pasó.

- ¡Oye! – lo llamó casi susurrando, solo para que él la escuche. – ¡Psst! - volvió a intentar.

El chico volteó, parecía confundido. Miró a ambos lados, como dudando que fuera él a quien le hablaban. Arqueó una ceja y la miró desconcertado.

- Ven. – le dijo de nuevo, susurrando. – ¡Rápido! -

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Vaciló un momento pero dio unos pasos lentamente. Antes de que Misty lo tomara por la camisa y lo hiciera sentarse en la silla de enfrente justo antes de que Ryan volteara a verla. Se acercó.

- Hola Ryan. – le saludó Misty, sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¿Como estás. Mist? –

- Uhh… bien. – dijo. –

Ryan le lanzó una mirada fría al chico de en frente. Quien estaba muy tranquilo, cruzado de brazos y recostado en la silla, tal vez esperando alguna explicación…

- Estaba pensando. – comenzó Ryan. – La fiesta es en una semana, casi… me preguntaba si ya tenías con quien ir… -

- ¡Oh¡ Si, claro… - respondió Misty nerviosa.

- Entonces, ¿Ya tienes pareja? –

- Pues n-no… - titubeó.

Luego pensó en algo. Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No exactamente. – le dijo. – Mas bien, uh… -

Miró a Ash, quien miraba a Misty sin entender realmente. Misty le hizo señas con la cabeza, una señal de auxilio. Lo señalo con la cabeza varias veces balbuceando en voz baja.

- Ash. – le dijo al fin.

- ¡Si! Ash… - dijo aliviada. – En fin, me acaba de invitar. –

- ¿Que? – preguntó en voz baja sorprendido el aludido.

Misty le lanzó una mirada asesina, obligándole a seguir el juego. Se volvió a recostar y le sonrió al chico que estaba parado en frente.

- Oh, cierto… hace un par de minutos, claro… - dijo.

- Si. – dijo Misty sonriente.

- Ya veo. – respondió decepcionado.

- Janis esta disponible. – sugirió Misty. Ryan sonrió levemente.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. –

- Lo siento tanto. – le dijo tiernamente.

- Si, tú tranquila. Nos vemos por ahí. –

- ¡Claro! –

Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los otros alumnos que iban por ahí. Misty suspiró, aliviada. Por poco olvidó que había involucrado a un tercero en el tema. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del invitado de en frente, quien ya la estaba mirando de nuevo con una ceja arqueada y de brazos cruzados. Ella le sonrió.

- Perdona… - comenzó. – No tienes que ir conmigo… si no quieres. -

El chico se enderezó y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, fijando la mirada en ella, pero esta vez sonriendo. Era el mismo chico del día anterior, el mismo que le había robado el aliento. Ese tal Ash Ketchum, hijo de algún funcionario político. De nuevo lo sintió, el calor en sus mejillas. Trató de evadir su mirada un par de veces pero se sintió cobarde por intentar, así que mantuvo su mirada muy firme.

- Suena divertido. – dijo al fin. – ¿Una semana? -

- Si, de hecho, es una fiesta que algunos chicos de la clase están haciendo por el fin de ciclo… Perdona de nuevo por sorprenderte, en realidad no tolero a ese chico… -

- Asi que, - dijo mordiéndose los labios. – me utilizaste para deshacerte de él. –

Arqueó sus cejas y se mordió el labio inferior. A Misty le pareció que se veía muy, muy atractivo haciendo eso. Ese gesto, su camisa desabotonada y su cabello algo despeinado. La hacía sentir…

- Si… - afirmó débilmente.

El muchacho sonrió.

- ¡No! Quiero decir, no. ¿Cómo crees? – dijo no convencida del todo.

Ash se echó a reír. Y a Misty le pareció que se veía más lindo aún. Era difícil concentrarse teniéndolo cerca.

- Bueno, en parte. – afirmó riendo ella.

- Pues, que pena. – dijo al fin.

- ¿Por? –

- Porque entonces ninguno de los dos podrá ir. – le dijo muy confiado.

Misty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ahí. 'Ninguno de los dos podrá ir'. '¿Pero quién se cree…?' pensó, aunque no e agradó del todo el comentario, no podía evitar sonreírle al orador de esa frase.

- Bueno, yo si podría ir sola… - logró decir.

Él solo la miraba; por un segundo volvió a arquear una de sus cejas. 'Un gesto tan típicamente suyo', pensó de nuevo. '¿Y por qué me importa?'

- ¿Cual es el punto en ir a una fiesta sola? – preguntó.

'Ir…', pensó decir, pero luego entendió que sería una respuesta muy inmadura, y saber que se trataba de un chico mayor que ella. Optó por sonreír tímidamente, aceptando su derrota.

- Entonces, - comenzó a decir. -¿Quieres ir conmigo? – soltó la pregunta.

Ashton parecía sorprendido. Soltó una risa; cosa que no ayudó a Misty. Esas palabras habían brotado de sus labios así como así. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Janis días atrás 'No me gusta ser yo quien invite'. Pues ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué no debería ser yo quien invite? –

Respiró hondo, tratando de desacelerar sus nervios. Estaba tan ruborizada que no sabía como ocultarlo.

- Pues, siendo las circunstancias lo que son… y el hecho de que tú no estudias aquí, pienso que eso sería difícil, ¿O no? –

Dijo por fin, terminando con un suspiro que luego se convirtió en risa. Le sonrió, dulcemente esta vez. No había nada de ironía en su mirada, y ya no parecía tan fija como las otras veces en que la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Como me dices que te llamas? – le preguntó, con esa sonrisa. -¿Williams, verdad? –

- No te lo dije. – le afirmó. – Me llamo Misty. –

- Que lindo. – dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias. – respondió. – Y bien… -

- ¿Que pasa? – rió él.

'No puedo creer que haga esto… ¡Misty! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?'

- No has respondido… - reclamó tímida.

Pero sus ojos brillosos estaban clavados en los suyos; por más terror que sintiera ella, no apartó la mirada. El seguía sonriente, pero esto último atenuó aun más su sonrisa.

- Hace mucho que no me divierto. – dijo. - Por mi padre viajamos mucho, y no tengo mucho tiempo para mí. Por eso tome estas vacaciones. –

- Y te la pasas en una universidad que no es la tuya. – recalcó Misty.

- Es un sitio tranquilo. – le dijo. – Me siento bien aquí. -

- ¿No te gusta ser el hijo de un funcionario? – preguntó curiosa.

Ash suspiró. Entrecruzó las manos. Misty se mordió el labio inferior. 'Genial', pensó. 'Lo acabo de conocer hace una hora y ya lo estoy arruinando…'

- Pues, no es fácil ser hijo del embajador. – comentó.

Misty sonrió. Esquivó su mirada por un par de segundos, luego volvió. Él no apartaba la mirada de ella. '¿Que acaso no pestañea?'

- No es fácil ser la menor de cuatro hermanas. – consiguió decir.

- ¿Cuatro? – preguntó sorprendido, y luego... -¿Y son tan bonitas como tú? – en un tono más galante.

Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Bueno, - dijo. - Tengo veintitrés años… tal vez haya alguna que sea más… compatible conmigo… -

'Tan buen comienzo para tan mala respuesta…'

- ¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficiente bonita? – preguntó algo molesta, aunque juguetonamente.

- Claro que no. – afirmó. - Más bien, dudo que alguna de tus hermanas sea tan linda como tú. –

'Necesitas más que eso…', pensó. Pero no era verdad, tenía un encanto natural, algo que la dejaba como…

- Además, - se defendió. - Tengo veinte años. Ya no soy ninguna niña. –

- Lo puedo notar. – le dijo, sonriendo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero había un tema pendiente: la invitación.

- Y bien… aún no me respondes. – le volvió a tocar el tema. -¿Quieres ir? –

- ¿Tu no? –

- No con Ryan… - dijo casi para sí, aunque era obvio que él la había escuchado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ahora fue él quien desvió la mirada, por primera vez en toda la conversación. ¿Habría logrado…?

- ¿Y conmigo? – preguntó, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Se detuvo un rato a contemplar esos ojos. Eran de un marrón intenso… color café… 'Son lindos…'

- Yo ya te lo dije… falta que me respondas. – dijo casi sin aliento.

- ¿Que tal si yo te lo pido? – se ofreció. – Me gusta que sea a la antigua. -

- Está bien. – sonrió ella.

El joven muchacho se paró, sonriente. Caminó hasta estar en frente de ella. 'No puede ser.' Pero sí; se posó en una rodilla y tomó su mano entre las dos suyas.

- ¿Quisiera ir al baile conmigo, señorita? – pidió.

- Claro, - respondió ella. - Pero dime Misty. – respondió riendo. – ¿Tú qué dices? -

- Seria un honor. – le respondió.

Rieron por un rato, antes que se incorpore de nuevo. 'Sabe lo que hace…'. Pensó Misty. '¿Estará jugando…?'.

- Bien. – dijo Misty, para romper el hielo que los invadió poco después.

- Es una cita, entonces. – afirmó Ash.

Misty solo le sonrió, no le pareció más que una afirmación inocente.

- Si, eso parece. – respondió.

- Entonces lo confirmas. – le sonrió.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curiosa.

- Que tenemos una cita. –

Esta vez su labio inferior terminó colgando, al fallar su intento de decir algo, no logró más que un titubeo. Como si nada, los nervios volvieron.

- S-Si… Uuhh -

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.

Selló sus labios. Parecía confundido, su mirada lo decía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en ella, y una naciente sonrisa. Solo para ella. No pudo evitar esquivar su mirada de nuevo y sonreír, mientras el no soltaba su mano.

- Olvidé tu nombre… de nuevo. –

La tensión pareció desvanecerse.

- Ashton Ketchum. Dime Ash. – la sonrisa terminó de formarse en sus labios.

Suavemente, soltó su mano, la cual quedó un momento suspendida, como si no hubiera estado preparada para ellos, como si quisiera tener esa otra en contacto para sostenerse. Suspiró.

- ¿Siempre… eres así? –

- ¿Así como? –

- No sé… - susurró ella.

Volvió a sentarse en frente. Era difícil decir que se conocían desde hace menos de dos horas. Parecían amigos de tiempo atrás… o algo más tal vez.

- Me estas viendo en un lugar donde pocos saben quien soy. – empezó. - Solo elegí tu clase, ya que el director de la facultad es amigo de mi padre y quería repasar un poco de leyes. –

- ¿Eres abogado? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. – afirmo.

'Podría preguntarle…', pensó. 'No seas tonta. No tienes por qué incomodarlo con tus dudas, el no tiene nada que discutir sobre s carrera si ya la terminó.' La contradijo otra voz en su cabeza. Sin hacer caso a la segunda, se atrevió a preguntarle…

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por que me gusta. – respondió con toda confianza. - ¿A ti no? –

'No exactamente'.

- Algo… a veces. – logró mentir.

No parecía del todo convencido, pero no lo discutió.

- Fui a visitar a varias de las clases… - intentó cambiar el tema. - Me he paseado por todo el Campus… por alguna razón me gusta tu clase… -

- ¿Y cual es? – preguntó Misty.

Ash sonrió. Esquivó la mirada de Misty, por segunda vez. '¿Le dará pena?'

- Creo que la vista. – dijo y volvió a mirarla.

- ¿La vista? – preguntó inocente.

Tardó un poco en entender a lo que se refería, si es que era eso. Y era que él se sentaba justo detrás de ella… lo dedujo además, cuando al preguntar esa tontería el chico pareció reír y volver a esquivar su mirada.

Ah… - fue todo lo que llegó a decir, algo nerviosa. - Oye, Ashton… -

- Ash. – corrigió.

- Bien, Ash. – le sonrió. - Eh, creo que… ya debería irme, tengo una clase más y de ahí tengo que ir a mi casa a almorzar y… -

- ¿Muchas cosas importantes que hacer? – la interrumpió.

- Pues, muchas si, importantes… bueno… -

- Si tienes tiempo, o más bien, si quieres, puedes venir a almorzar a mi casa. No me quedaré más de un par de horas aquí. –

'Entonces sí me estaba coqueteando…', pensó. Pero había algo, las cartas. ¿Llegarían mas hoy? Podría ser… después de todo las dos últimas estaban atrasadas, algo debió pasar con el correo. '¿Qué diría Daisy? Ya puedo verlo: "!Misty! ¿En vez de salir con chicos no deberías estar rompiéndote las uñas luchando por esa beca? ¿Es así como dices que ayudas? ¡Qué irresponsable!" ', Respondió al otra voz. 'Pero… ya estoy de vacaciones… prácticamente…'.

- No lo sé… - dijo.

- No te arrepentirás. Soy buen cocinero, lo juro. – insitió él.

No quería ilusionarse, después de todo solo se quedaría por un par de meses… o algunos más… pero luego se iría. 'Y se olvidará de mí.'

- Está bien. –

- Perfecto entonces. – sonrió, el rostro iluminado.

- Termino a eso de las 3 PM… Te espero aquí entonces… - le dijo Mity.

- A las 3 PM será… - repitió, aún sonriente.

Terminó la conversación con una sonrisa, y luego se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y siguiendo su paso hacia su siguiente clase. Se volvió.

- ¡Oh! Si me dejas plantada, olvídate de nuestra cita de la próxima semana. – advirtió, sonriente.

- No se me ocurriría nunca. –

- Nos vemos. –

Y se despidieron sin palabras, solo gestos, sonrisas. Cualquiera pensaría 'Estos chicos son amigos' y no se imaginarían que es el segundo día en el cual se ven las caras. No pensarían que dos desconocidos pudieran llevarse tanto en tan corto plazo, pero así era.

Misty volvió a sus clases a paso ligero, al llegar se encontró con Janis en la entrada, con una expresión preocupada. La vio, pareció relajarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? – la interrogó.

- Perdí la clase… -

- Que horror. ¿Ahora que harás? –

- ¿Me prestas tus apuntes? – pidió con una vocecita de niña pequeña.

Janis suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes suerte de que sea tu amiga. – le dijo.

- Gracias, Janis. –

Entraron juntas a clase, mudas. Ni una palabra. Janis fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- ¿Y qué has hecho? – le preguntó. Misty sonrió. – ¿Y eso? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Esa sonrisa, esa mirada… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ahora ella sonreía.

Estaba claro que algo "interesante" había pasado con su amiga en las dos últimas horas.

- Estuve hablando con Ash. – dijo mirando el suelo.

- ¿El hijo del ministro? – preguntó, muy sorprendida.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca quedó entreabierta, casi formando una especie de "u" grande.

- Si, ese mismo. – afirmó Misty.

Rió. Janis sonrió. Parecía satisfecha.

- Bien, me alegro. ¿De qué hablaron? –

- Pues, ¿Recuerdas la fiesta? –

Un expresión de alarma se formó e su rostro.

- ¿Qué con eso? – preguntó, aún inquieta. Misty sonreía.

- Bueno… - comenzó, mientras su sonrisa se atenuaba notoriamente.

No tardó en captar la idea.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio? – gritó emocionada.

"!Ahh!" gritó su amiga mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella solo podía reír, ¿De nervios? ¿Emoción? ¿Alegría?, no loo sabía, solo lo hacía.

- Solo quedas tú. – dijo al fin.

- ¿Crees que tenga algún hermano? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Pues, lo sabré hoy. Iré a su casa a almorzar. –

Janis pareció sorprendida, rió de nuevo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó. - ¡Tú si que no te lo tomas despacio! –

- ¡Por favor! Solo es una comida… que él hará. – sonrió de nuevo.

- ¡Misty! –

- ¡Perdón! No puedo evitarlo, es tan… -

No terminó de decir la frase con palabras, mas bien fue un suspiró. Uno que pensó nadie habría logrado escuchar, pero se equivocaba. Era un chico lindo, y sabía como hacerse interesante. 'Parecía intenso apasionado.', pensó. 'Muy…'

- Hmm hmm. Creo que te gusta. –

- No exageres. – respondió sonriente.

- Fiesta, cena… -

- Bueno, lo admito, algo. –

La clase comenzó, y no pudieron seguir con la conversación. Misty se encontró a sí misma mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de entrada, esperando que en alguno de esos segundos que se le hacían eternos apareciera. Pero no. 'Te dijo que te iría a buscar', se dijo a si misma. '¡Detente! Deja de actuar así… '. Una hora nunca fue tan larga. Sentía cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, unas cosquillas que no sentía desde hace mucho. La campana. Trató de controlarse y no ser tan obvio, no era una desesperada. Tampoco lo estaba. Pero ¿Emocionada? Si, algo… mucho…

La cafetería. Se sentó en una mesa cerca en donde habían hablado hace una hora y algunos minutos, ya que la que habían ocupado ahora era ocupada por alguien más. '¿Y si no viene?', dudó. 'Dijo que vendría…', 'Si sólo jugó contigo… y es un mujeriego, después de todo es mayor, debe haber tenido mucha mas…'

- Hola. –

Escuchó detrás de ella. No había dudas de quien era.

- Te estaba esperando. – le dijo.

- Lo noté. ¿Nos vamos? –

- Oh, hay un problema… mi auto… ¿Crees que podamos parar en mi casa, solo para dejarlo? –

- Si, no hay problema. –

- Muy bien. – dijo y se encaminó al estacionamiento. Paró. - ¿Me acompañas? – le dijo de lejos.

Sólo había caminado un par de metros. El sonrió y le siguió el paso. Quedaron cabeza con cabeza en el camino.

- Vamos al mismo sitio. – dijo.

- Cierto. El estacionamiento… -

- Si. – afirmó.

- Claro. –

'Te comportas como tonta. Perderá interés.'. '¡Shhh!' '¿Silenciando tu voz interior?'

Hicieron una parada corta en casa de Misty para dejar su auto. No hay que explicar que ella luego subió al suyo para que él la llevara a su "residencia".

- No vives tan lejos de la universidad. –

- No, está relativamente cerca. – afirmó Misty.

- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste tarde? –

- Me… quedé dormida… - dijo algo apenada.

- ¿Eres dormilona? –

- Algo. – afirmó, apenada otra vez.

- Será mejor que me apure, o no durarás mucho entonces. – se burló Ash.

'Perfecto. Ahora pensará que eres una niña'.

- Tú tranquilo. – le dijo. – Dormiré de día, pero no de noche. -

- Suena salvaje. – bromeó él.

- Tal vez. –

Ambos se lanzaban miradas, miradas que parecían incendiarse en cualquier momento. Hubiera sido más difícil para Ketchum, quien tenía que mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera en vez de estar ojeando a su compañera de al lado. Y todo en la primera cita…

El camino a la casa de Ash era más lejos de lo que se esperaba, hasta dudó un par de veces si era en realidad su casa donde la estaba llevando. Luego la vio, una gran casa blanca, que parecía ocupar más de tres casas adentro de sí. Estaba rodeado de una gran y alta cerca de metal negro, en la entrada había dos guardias. Al ver a Ash lo saludaron cortésmente y le cedieron el paso. Claro, él vivía ahí.

- ¿Aquí vives? – preguntó lo que era obvio.

- Si, hasta que nos vayamos a algún otro país… - afirmó.

- Es muy bonita… -

Ash suspiró, asintió con la cabeza. Estiró su mano buscando la de Misty. Ella le cedió la suya.

- ¿Entramos? –

- Claro. – dijo ella.

- Después de usted. – dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

- Gracias. –

La guió hacia la cocina, la cual podría ser del tamaño de la casa de Misty. Quedó contemplándola. Parecía un sueño, una casa tan linda, tan grande. Algún día querría alguna parecida.

- Así que, ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó él.

- ¿Qué sabes hacer? –

- Mi especialidad… son las pastas. –

- Me encantan las pastas. – dijo Misty sonriente.

- Y son rápidas de hacer. – agregó.

- Cierto. –

Sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a ella. Frente a frente. Él era unos siete o nueve centímetros más alto. Su sonrisa no se desvanecía. Esos labios que le suplicaban probarlos.

- Y de postre… - comenzó él.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? –

- Si trabajamos los dos podemos terminar antes. –

Se acercó un poco más.

- Si. – afirmó sin aliento.

- Y… no te quedarías dormida. –

Una risa escapó de sus labios. Ella solo sonrió.

- Tal vez… si es que no me aburres antes. – dijo agraciada.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. –

Un ruido. Volteó. Era un par de señores los cuales estaban uno limpiando la mesa de la cocina y otro llevando un par de cajas de Dios sabrá qué. Empleados de la casa.

- No lo entiendo. Tienes gente que trabaja para ti. ¿Por qué cocinas tú? – preguntó Misty.

- Porque tengo dos manos para hacerlo. – explicó. - Y además me gusta hacerlo. Y me gusta el hecho de que hoy lo haré para alguien. –

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. No se lo había planteado de esa forma. Se sintió algo culpable, al desear que tuviera ese tipo de oportunidad, de ganar tiempo mientras otros trabajan. Él pareció darse cuenta que algo pasaba por su mente. Tocó suavemente su hombro, sacándola de toda reflexión.

- Wow. – consiguió decir. -Es que no había escuchado nunca a nadie hablar así, digo, a la mayoría de gente le acomoda que otros hagan lo ellos mismos pueden hacer. –

- ¿Le dirías a alguien que respire por ti si pudieras, o que camine por ti? –

- No, no lo haría. – respondió.

- Si tengo dos manos, dos pies, y conocimiento para hacer cosas, ¿Por qué no tendría hacerlas? –

- Creo que entiendo tu punto. –

Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo él podía hacer y que hacía sus rodillas temblar.

- Claro, cuando estoy muy ocupado ellos son de mucha ayuda. – aclaró, riendo un poco.

- No lo dudo. –

- ¿Comenzamos? –

- ¿Qué hay que hacer primero, maestro? – bromeó Misty.

Risas. Empezaron a hacer la cena, él la guiaba en cada paso, como un baile. No había mentido, era buen cocinero. El resultado fue sensacional. Pasta con salsa rosa y un cocktail de camarones, acompañado de un buen vino, como había dicho él. La cena pasó muy rápido. Miusty no podía quejarse, nunca antes había recibido un trato similar, la mayoría de chicos la llevaban al cine, al parque o a comer una hamburguesa, pero nunca le habían preparado algo.

- Estuvo todo muy bien. – dijo Misty. – Muchas gracias. –

- De nada. – le dijo.

Habían terminado. Después de comer él la había llevado a recorrer su casa. Le enseñó todo, la piscina, la biblioteca. "¿Tienen biblioteca?" había exclamado ella emocionada. El gimnasio, el lounge y todo lo demás. La casa era fantástica, ahora entendía el por qué de la ubicación, tenían que mantenerla lejos de intrusos.

Acabaron por ubicarse en la sala principal de la casa. La sala era amplia, con un hermoso juego de muebles y un piano de cola al final de cuarto. Una mesa de cristal a centro y qué decir que los candelabros de cristal. Un par de copas de cristal y un par de botellas de vino era ahora su fuente de entretenimiento. Estaban sentados en un sofá de tres, cómodamente, hablando…

- Sabes, es la primera vez que invito a una chica menor… -

- Por qué lo dices. – exclamó algo ofendida.

- Pues, tú sabes. No suelo invitar a mucha gente a mi casa. Sólo vienen tías, alguna jefa de estado o bueno, amigas de mi padre… -

- Oh, por eso lo dices. – dijo más calmada.

- Claro, eres la primera mujer menor de treinta y cinco años que pisa esta casa. –

- ¿Y tu mamá? – preguntó.

- Murió… - respondió.

Los labios de Misty se entreabrieron. No había dolor e esa respuesta, pero si tristeza, una que la invadió a ella también al ver sus ojos.

- Lo siento. – fue todo lo que dijo.

- Tranquila, fue hace mucho. –

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía trece. – le dijo.

- Ya veo. –

Hasta ese momento, cada uno estaba en un extremo. Durante este tramo de la conversación se habían acercado hasta llegar ambos al centro, tal vez inconscientemente.

- La extrañas. – le preguntó.

- Quisiera decir que sí, pero no la conocí. Verás, yo tenía menos de un año cuando ella murió. – explicó él. – Pero… a veces creo que recuerdo su olor. –

Misty sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, se vio tomando su mano. La reacción de él fue diferente. Su mano se hundió en su cabello rojo, y terminó acariciando su cuello. ¿Serian acaso los efectos del alcohol? Había tomado algunas copas, pero aún no acababan ni la primera botella.

- Está haciendo calor. – dijo Misty casi sin voz.

Un poco más cerca. Bastante cerca. 'Si lo beso ahora, pensará que soy fácil.', pensó. Pero sus movimientos no obedecieron. Sus labios se encontraron con los de él por pocos segundos. No fue un beso apasionado, pero un beso es un beso. Luego de ese uno mas, y otro. Se permitió parar. Se separaron lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron. Ninguno dijo nada, pero él le sonrió.

- Ya es un poco tarde. – fue él quien rompió el hielo.

Era verdad, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido. Y pensar que estaban ahí desde las cuatro de la tarde, y ya eran casi las diez. Ella no respondió, solo asintió un poco con la cabeza.

- Vamos. – dijo y la ayudó a levantarse.

La guió hasta la puerta por donde habían entrado, hasta llegar al auto. El camino de regreso le pareció mas corto que el de venida, tal vez era el cansancio. Pero qué noche…

- Llegamos. – avisó el sonriendo.

Misty aún miraba al frente como hipnotizada, parecía no haber parpadeado en todo el camino. Se volvió a él, quien le estaba sonriendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Le besó la mejilla rápidamente y bajó del auto.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó desde su puerta. – La pasé muy bien. -

Él le sonrió desde el auto y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Sin nada más, entró a la casa.

No había nadie despierto al parecer…

- ¿Dónde estabas? –

Pero no era así…

- Perdona… es que salí con un chico. – le explicó a Daisy.

Daisy suspiró, algo aliviada.

- Estaba preocupada. – le dijo.

- Lo sé, debí llamarte. –

- Si no fuera porque Janis me afirmó que estabas a salvo hubiera llamado a la policía o algo… -

Silencio. Estaba muy cansada para discutir ahora el hecho de que ya era una adulta.

- Te llamó Brock. – le dijo. – Dice que revises algo de tu correo. -

- Si, ahora mismo. –

Dijo y subió a su cuarto tan rápido como pudo. ¡Lo había conseguido! La información que ella estaba esperando. Encendió el computador y busco en su carpeta de mensajes. Y ahí estaba:

**De: Brock Stones****  
****Asunto: Misty!  
****Enviado: Hoy, 13 de Septiembre.****  
**

_Descubrí algo de lo que me pediste. Antonia Monserrat es la representante de Gobierno de Molvania, creo que tiene alguna relación cercana al rey de este país. Si recuerdas lo que hablamos, es la mujer que vi en la conferencia. Alta, castaña y de ojos verdes. No he encontrado ningún dato sobre esta chica que dices. No hay ninguna Mirella. Perdona que sea tan poca información, es todo lo que pude sacar. Espero escribas pronto._

_**Brock Stones**_

- ¡Rayos! – se quejó. – Sigo sin saber quien es esta chica. -

Suspiró. Ya eran más de las diez. Temprano para un viernes. Tenía mucho de qué pensar. Lo que acababa de pasar, lo que pasará en una semana… El beso… 'No fue exactamente un beso… ', Pensó. 'Por favor, tenías su lengua casi dentro de tu boca.' Reprimió la otra voz. 'Si, casi… '. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de cansancio. Sí, estaba cansada. Tal vez fueron esas incontables copas de vino, ¿Cuántas fueron? Cerró los ojos. Un ruido, el timbre. Los abrió de nuevo. Dos palabras vinierona su mente: 'Antonia Monserrat.'.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Prometo tener el cuarto capitulo para dentro de una semana .  
-Maureen_


	4. Realidad

_Aqui traigo el Cuarto Capítulo, espero les guste. _

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Cuarta parte -_

- No puedo creer que en serio haya sido nuestra última clase. – exclamó Janis alegre.

Eran las tres de la tarde del sábado, y la última clase del ciclo había finalizado hace pocos segundos. Tres meses de libertad, para respirar… para pensar.

- Tranquila, - le dijo Misty. – En tres meses más volvemos a todo esto. –

- ¡Pero vacaciones Misty! – siguió ella, entusiasmada. – ¡Y la fiesta…! –

- Si… es en una semana…-

Janis, sonriente, caminaba por el pabellón a paso rápido. Misty tenía que acelerarse algo para alcanzarla.

- Apuesto que, aunque no lo digas, te emociona. – le dijo.

- Bueno… - comenzó ella. - Algo… -

Ambas sonrieron.

- No me has hablado de ayer. – Janis cambió el tema. – ¿Algo interesante? –

'Vaya que sí…'.

- Ehm… bueno… - musitó.

- No lo he visto hoy. – prosiguió sin escuchar. - ¿Tú si? –

- No hablo con el desde anoche. – respondió al fin.

Janis se detuvo en seco, su rostro expresaba sorpresa y a la vez algo de preocupación. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos redondos y abiertos.

- ¿Anoche? – preguntó algo alarmada. - ¡Pensé que era sólo un almuerzo! –

- Lo fue. – aclaró Misty. – Solo que duró más de lo planeado… -

Aunque Janis no parecía satisfecha con la información, volvió a sonreír. Misty también sonreía, al recordar la noche anterior y algunos detalles más.

- Espero que no se hayan pasado de la raya. – dijo en tono burlón.

- Janis… -

- Bromeaba. – le dio una palmada en el hombro. - ¿Algo más que me interese saber? –

- No mucho. – dijo Misty, luego agregó - Un par de besos. –

Esta vez Janis se detuvo, miró a su amiga y lanzó un grito de emoción. Paso todo tan rápido que Misty no se dio cuenta cuando ella se abalanzó a abrazarla, casi tumbándola, caras no tan amigas se volvían a verla.

- ¡Cállate! – exclamo riendo. – Nos están mirando. -

- ¿Y qué? No puedo creerlo. – exclamó emocionada. – ¿Qué tal estuvo? –

- Bien… creo. –

- ¡Ay, por favor, Misty! ¡Quiero detalles! –

- Es que no fue gran cosa… estuvo bien, tú sabes, para un comienzo. – aclaró algo avergonzada.

- ¿Tan mal besa ese chico? – se burló Janis.

- No besa nada mal… -

- ¿Qué chico? – las interrumpió una voz masculina.

Era Ash, detrás de ellas. Janis trató de aguantar una carcajada, terminó siendo una risita que sonaba algo forzada. Misty se ruborizó en instantes, trató de ocultarlo pero fue inútil.

- Oh… nadie… - consiguió decir.

- ¿Alguien que conozca? – preguntó él.

- ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó Janis, sonriendo.

Claro que lo conocía, fue a la clase unas tres veces. ¿Tres? ¿O fueron unas cuantas más? Pero lo había visto y sabía que en cierta forma estaba interesado en su amiga Misty. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la reciente conversación y la posibilidad de que él haya podido escuchar algo, convenía fingir por el momento.

- Él es Ash, Janis. Ella es Janis, una muy buena amiga mía. – los presentó Misty.

- Un gusto. – estiró su mano. – ¿Y de qué habl-.-

- Nada importante. – lo cortó Janis. - Misty me contaba que anoche recibió el mejor beso de su vida. –

Ash pareció sorprendido, dirigió un par de miradas a Misty quien, más roja que nunca, estaba echando miradas asesinas a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Janis, fingiendo demencia. No pudo evitar reír. – Nos vemos Mist, y… ¿Anthony? –

- Ash. – corrigió Ash, quien ahora sonreía.

- Adios. – se despidió Janis, muy alegre.

Hubo un par de segundo de silencio, parecieron más. Janis se alejaba al mismo paso alegre de hace pocos minutos antes de que su conversación fuese interrumpida.

- Ella… - musitó Ash.

- No le hagas caso, a veces ella es un poco tosca al hablar… - trató de explicarse Misty.

'Que situación para más…'

- Me cayó bien. – dijo él.

- ¿En serio? – parecía sorprendida.

'No quiero que piense que estoy obsesionada ni nada. ¡Maldición, Janis! Tenías que abrir la boca…'

- Oye… - comenzó, sin levantar la vista. Parecía indeciso. - Lo de ayer… -

'Dirá que estaba ebrio y que no debió pasar, lo sabía. ¡Actúa rápido tonta! Dile que no estabas del todo conciente y…'

- Oh… si, mira... yo… - comenzó Misty.

- ¿Quieres salir hoy? –

- ¿Qué? –

Estaba sorprendida. No se esperaba otra invitación, más bien todo lo contrario. La había pasado bien y se dejó llevar, eso era cierto, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerlo más, y la noche anterior dio un par de pasos de más, que debió esperar a caminar después.

- Anoche… Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto… con nadie. – le dijo.

- ¿En serio? – misma pregunta tonta. - Digo, sí. Yo tampoco… -

- Entonces… -

Ella le sonrió, tiernamente.

- Me encantaría salir de nuevo contigo, pero… -

- El famoso pero… - dijo volviendo su mirada.

- Lo siento. –

Sí que quería salir con él, pero tenía que tener en cuenta los sucesos de la otra noche. No fue el beso, no fue el vino. Fue después, cuando volvió a casa. El timbre había sonado ya pasando las diez, por un segundo ella pensó que se trataría de Antonia Monserrat. Lo que llegó fue otra carta. '¿Pero qué el correo no tiene un horario límite?' había pensado. Fue Lily quien abrió la puerta, al ver el sobre con la "M" al frente, al igual que las otras cartas, se la estiró a Misty para que pudiera tomarla desde las escaleras. Subió a su habitación. Al abrir la carta, la formalidad había desaparecido. No era una carta como las otras, tenía solo tres líneas y una firma temblorosa, como hecha mientras se esta en un auto en movimiento. Decía:

_ **Estoy en Massachussets, sobrina. No podré ir yo a verte, pero encontrarás una dirección dentro del sobre, de la residencia donde estaré este corto tiempo. No faltes, ven a verme mañana al terminar tus clases.**_

_**Antonia Monserrat**_

- Perdona Ash. – volvió a disculparse. - Ayer pasó algo. No se si estoy lista para hablarte de ello ahora, pero es algo importante para mí, y necesito terminar con ese asunto. –

- Entiendo. – sonrió.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo, no podía luchar contra ella. Él lo sabía, o al menos parecía saber.

- Mañana estoy libre, si te interesa. – dijo.

Esta vez fue él quien vaciló, apenado.

- No podrá ser, me voy tres días desde mañana a mi casa de campo. Mi padre quiere pasar sus únicos días de vacaciones conmigo. – explicó él.

- Se ve que son unidos. – comentó Misty.

- Algo… me gusta pensar que sí. –

- Lástima, me encanta el campo. – dijo ella.

La observó de reojo y le sonrió.

- Insinúas que quieres que te lleve. – preguntó, pícaramente.

Misty abrió los ojos y la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. No era eso lo que habñia querido insinuar, solo que le gustaba el campo.

- Oh, no, no. Claro que no. – dijo al fin. -No quisiera interponerme entre ustedes y su tiempo de calidad. –

- Puedo llevarte si quieres. – ofreció él. - El espacio no es problema. –

'No suena mal, ¿O si? Tres días con él, en el campo…'.

- Gracias, pero no. Deberías pasar esos tres días únicamente con él… -

De pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Llevará a su amante. – dijo él.

- Oh… - musitó. - Eso cambia algunas cosas. –

- Lo sé, y él habla de tiempo de calidad. – comentó. – Supuestamente deberíamos ser los dos. Íbamos a ser tres, pero ahora que dijiste que… -

- …de verdad me gusta el campo… – completó Misty.

- ¿No te animas? – le preguntó.

Ella suspiró. Quería, sí. Pero, ¿Seria conveniente? Aún no comenzaban una relación y ya estaban saliendo de viaje. 'Misty, el campo no es un viaje.', pensó. '¿Entonces qué es?' preguntó la otra voz. 'Un paseo prolongado…'.

- Habla ahora, o calla para siempre. – dijo él.

- Eres muy malo. – le dijo ella, molestándolo.

- ¿Por qué motivo?- rió él.

- Sabes que quiero ir, pero que no aceptaré ese tipo de oferta. –

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó, algo ofendido.

'Como explicar, "No puedo ir contigo por que pensarán que somos algo más que sólo amigos…". No, más bien, "Pensarán que me acuesto contigo, el hijo del ministro, quien de por sí, está de viaje en California tratando asuntos con este congreso y…"'

- ¿Qué pensarían si me voy de fin de semana con el hijo de un funcionario? – dijo al fin.

- Y el problema es… - insistió Ash.

- Bueno… - dudó.

- Es sólo una casa de campo. Con jardines y un lago. Varias habitaciones, si es lo que te incomoda. –

- ¿Entonces no es como un campamento? – eso sonaba mejor.

- Pues, es parecido. – dijo. - Omitiendo la parte de acampar. –

Sonrió. 'Puede que ir con él no sea tan mala idea después de todo.'

- De niña solía acampar. –

- Yo también. – dijo y sonrió.

- ¿No lo extrañas? – preguntó Misty.

- A decir verdad, sí. Y mucho. Eran buenas épocas. Mi padre, yo y ese lago. –

- ¿El mismo lago? –

- Cuando pudo, mi padre compró el terreno y parte del lago. –

- Que suerte. – comentó ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él.

- Bueno, me gustaría ser capaz de comprar mi propio lago. –

Le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa tan dulce como las otras.

- Hay veces que me gustaría que no todo se pueda comprar con dinero. – le dijo.

- No todo se puede comprar con dinero.- aclaró Misty.

- Si, es cierto, pero hablas de lo espiritual. – explicó Ash. - Todo lo físico y concreto, al parecer, tiene un precio. -

- Si, puedo ver tu punto… -

- Deberían dejar algunas cosas libres, como están. –

- Sí. – afirmó ella. – Es cierto. -

Volvió a mirarlo como la noche anterior. 'No te atrevas.' Se dijo a sí misma, dentro de su cabeza. Él también la miraba, con esa mirada perdida y fija en ella. Sus ojos eran el laberinto.

- Oye… - dijo ella, muy bajo.

- Dime. – respondió él, en un tono similar.

Estaban cerca de nuevo, pero esta vez Misty volteó la mirada. Tenía que salir de ese trance antes de que sea muy tarde de echarse para atrás. '¿Y sigues pensando que irte con él es buena idea?'.

- ¿Me hacer un pequeño favor? – pidió.

Ash parecía algo decepcionado. Frustrado, se podría decir.

- Si, claro. – le repondió. – Lo que quieras. – agregó.

- Tengo que hacer algo hoy… - explicó Misty. - Tengo que buscar una casa… que creo queda por la misma zona que la tuya. ¿Me podrías llevar? -

- Y tu auto… -

- Hoy me trajo Janis. – aclaró.

Tomó su mano y sonrió. Misty no la retiró, le siguió el juego, después de todo, sólo era su mano. Y era suya, además, podía disponer de sus extremidades… ¿Cierto?

- Claro que te puedo llevar. – dijo de nuevo.

- Muchísimas gracias. –

Le dio un besó rápido en la mejilla.

- Pero… - agregó él.

- ¿Pero? –

- Vienes mañana conmigo. – le dijo.

- ¿Al campo? –

- Si. – afirmó sonriente.

- ¿Tratas de engancharme? – preguntó Misty, juguetonamente.

Ambos rieron un poco. Sus manos seguían sin soltarse.

- Tan sólo trato de hacer que reconsideres mi oferta. –

- Ash… -

- Por favor. – pidió él. – Es un lugar muy bello, muy tranquilo. Te gustará… me gustaría compartirlo contigo. –

- Ash… ¿Te das cuenta que no nos conocemos? –

- Tal vez no tanto como quisiera, pero te conozco. Y tú a mí. -

- Pero… -

- Quiero conocerte más… me interesas… - dijo. – Eso… no se lo digo a cualquiera. –

- Solo soy una de tantas... –

- No es verdad… - dijo él, algo ofendido. – Misty, es cierto, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, al menos para que confíes en mí, y sé que talvez es algo precipitado, pero quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo mientras estoy aquí. –

Ella solo le sonrió, bajó la mirada por un instante.

- Tenemos cosas en común… - prosiguió. – Es muy pronto para decir que siento algo pero… lo que siento…-

Sin poder controlarse más, lo calló con un beso. Fue un poco más largo que el de la otra vez. Pero corto, corto y simple. Al separarse, él le sonrió.

- ¿Entonces es un sí? -

Asintió, tímidamente y cabizbaja. Él la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Siento eso. - se disculpó Misty.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no. – dijo riendo. – Ven. Te llevaré a este sitio. –

El camino hacia la casa fue silencioso por parte de ambos, sin contar la música que estaban escuchando y el hecho de que Ash cantaba una o dos líneas de vez en cuando. Lo demás, silencio… Tardaron como media hora en llegar a esta casa, la cual era de un color crema pastel, bastante grande y larga, hablado tanto del sentido horizontal como del vertical.

- Llegamos. – dijo él, mientras se estacionaba al borde de la acera.

- Vaya… -

La casa era rodeada por una gran y gruesa cerca metálica de unos tres metros de alto. A través de ella se podía ver el amplio y bello jardín, lleno de flores de todos los colores. Había una puerta por la mitad de la cerca. No era exactamente un puerta, pero era la entrada principal, que daba al jardín que, asimismo, daba a la puerta de la residencia.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de quien es la casa? – rompió Ash el hielo.

- Pues… -

- ¿Algún otro chico? – agregó rápido.

- No… - le dijo.

Le sonrió. Salió del auto y fue hacia s puerta, la abrió, caballerosamente, e hizo un gesto indicando que baje. Lo hizo, y por un momento sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el silencio los volvió a invadir.

- Nos vemos, Misty. –

- Hasta mañana. – sonrió.

Se encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Al llegar se volvió y lo observó meterse de nuevo en el auto, colocarse unos lentes de sol y sonreírle mientras se apoyaba en la ventana, observándola también.

- ¡Misty! – gritó desde el auto, que estaba unos seis metros de la entrada. - ¿En serio crees que fue el mejor beso de tu vida? – le preguntó sonriente.

'!Janis y su bocota!'

- Yo no dije eso. – respondió rápidamente, esquivando una vez más esa sonrisa y esa mirada que la ponía de rodillas. – Teóricamente, esas palabras no salieron de mi boca.–

Él no dejó de sonreír, se quitó los lentes para verla mejor, o más bien, dejar que ella vea mejor sus ojos. Sí sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, siempre lo supo.

- ¿Lo fue? – le preguntó, esa mirada fija en ella.

Misty no puedo evitar reír.

- No estuvo mal. – le dijo.

Ahora fue él quien rió. Se colocó de nuevo sus lentes de sol y viró la mirada hasta el volante, parecía que no iba a decir más. Puso en marcha el auto hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

- Espera tres días más. – le dijo desde ahí.

- Ah… - intentó responder.

Pero fue inútil, ya se había ido. 'Cobarde.' Pensó Misty para sí, pero sonrió. Y mantuvo esa sonrisa visible hasta el momento en que conoció a su misteriosa tía, lo cual, aún, no ocurre.

Volvió a mirar la casa, quien viva ahí, definitivamente sería una persona adinerada. Es del mismo tamaño que un centro comercial, o bueno, casi. En la entrada había un par de guardias, no parecían prestarle mucha atención a la presencia de Misty, tal vez ya estaban avisados de que alguien iría. La puerta de entrada estaba entre dos muros de piedra, que luego eran seguidos por la cerca metálica. En uno de los muros, había un intercomunicador, o un timbre. Lo presionó.

- Adelante. – dijo una voz.

- Hola… - comenzó, nerviosa. - Vengo a ver a la señora Monserrat. –

De pronto sonó un "click" y ambas partes de la puerta se separaron. Los guardias tomaron cada uno una puerta y la abrieron, aún sin parecer curiosos pro ella.

- Pase por favor, señorita Labourd. – dijo la voz, y colgó.

- ¿Labourd? – dijo para sí.

Se olvidó por completo del asunto al entrar a la casa. La entrada estaba separada, como mínimo, por medio kilómetro de jardín, un caminote piedra rodeado de flores conectaba ambas entradas. Había algunas fuentes de agua, muy bellas. Misty no supo cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, intentó tocar pero nadie respondió, entonces la abrió ella misma. Estaba abierta, pero la puerta era algo pesada. Entró. Era un gran espacio, algo así como un lobby, pensó, pero era más grande y tenía dos rusticas escaleras que daban hacia ese mismo lugar, muy separadas. Asimismo, a ambos lados había entradas, que no tenía idea de adonde llevarían. Decidió quedarse ahí, había un juego de sala y varias sillas; acompañados de una gran alfombra guinda grabada de dorado por debajo. Se sentó y trató de relajarse por un rato. Pero una voz interrumpió.

- Oh, ahí estas… - se acercó. – Mírate. ¡Estás preciosa! Eres igual a ella. –

Era una mujer alta, vestida con una falda gris y un saco de mismo tono. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y pendientes de perlas. Sus ojos eran verdes y su tez muy blanca. Tendría unos treinta y tres años. Justo la mujer que Brock la había descrito.

- Buenas tardes… - dijo ella, tímidamente. -Perdone señora, en verdad, yo no la conozco. –

No se había terminado de acercar. Al hacerlo, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Misty y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. No dejaba de sonreír.

- Claro que no. – le dijo. - No me ves desde que saliste del hospital. ¿Como te ibas a acordar de mi?-

- ¿Usted es mi tía? – preguntó, torpemente.

- Tía y madrina, mi cielo. – aclaró Antonia. – Pero eso no es lo más importante, tenemos que hablar mucho. –

La guió a sentarse a uno de los sofás en la sala. Misty la siguió.

- No sabía que tenía una madrina. – le dijo.

- ¡Carole! – exclamó al vacío. Volvió a Misty. - Espera un segundo. ¡Carole! –

En pocos segundos se escuchaban pasos de tacones. Un señora, de unos treinta, castaña de ojos pardos, no muy alta, llegó a la sala.

- Dígame, señora. - dijo sonriente, tenía, lo que parecía, un cuaderno en manos.

- Tráenos el té, por favor, Carole. – dijo Antonia dulcemente.

- Si, señora. – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego se fue.

- Pues, por lo que entiendo, - continuó con Misty. - Hay muchas cosas de ti que no sabes, Mirella. –

'De nuevo ese nombre.'

- ¿Cómo me dijo? – preguntó algo asustada.

- Mirella. -

- ¿Mirella? –

- Sí, ese es tu nombre, cielo. –

No tardó mucho en llegar Carole con una bandeja de plata en la cual estaba un juego de té de plata, y a parecer también galletas. Antonia agradeció y le sonrió, se sirvió una taza sin mirar a Misty. Carole se sentó en un sofá cerca.

- Pero, no… yo me llamo Misty Williams. – dijo Misty.

- No, tesoro. – dijo Antonia, aún sin mirarla y revolviendo su té. - Ese nombre te lo puso Rose, la esposa de Tom Williams. La pareja que te acogió como hija suya. –

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había parado. Antonia la miró algo sorprendida, pero selló sus labios y volvió a su té. Luego de un momento, hizo una seña a Carole, ella asintió y se fue del lugar.

- Traeré a alguien. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin darse cuenta de nuevo, volvió a sentarse. Todo este asunto la tenía tensa, su respiración se había agitado y muchos recuerdos volvían a su mente, sin saber por qué. Se volvieron a escuchar pasos, esta vez era más que sólo Carole. Daisy venía con ella.

- ¿Daisy? – se levantó y fue a abrazarla. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Tranquila Misty. – dijo ella. - Esto no cambia nada. –

- No estoy entendiendo. –

Antonia hizo otra seña para que se sienten. Misty y Daisy se sentaron juntas, y Misty no entendía por qué Daisy tenía los ojos algo llorosos y no dejaba de apretar su mano. Antonia Monserrat, por otro lado, parecía tranquila, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

- Escúchame, cielo. – dejó la taza de té en la mesa, y sus ojos miraron fíjamente a los de Misty. -Te contaré. – Suspiró. - Tom y Rose tenían tres hijas, y un bebé por venir. –

- Y dice que no… -

- Mi niña, no eras tú a quien esperaban en ese hospital. – dijo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –

Volvió a dar un sorbo rápido a su té y lo volvió a dejar. Volvió a tomar aire, como para continuar con una larga historia que se quedó a medias de contar.

- Fausto y Alejandra… - musitó. - Fausto Labourd fue el doceavo descendiente al trono de Molvania. Se enamoró de una hermosa mujer llamada Alejandra. Ella era española, y vivía en Nueva York. –

'Suficiente, quiero salir.' Se sentía mareada.

- ¿Daisy? – pidió.

- Misty, escucha. – dijo ella.

Antonia asintió y luego continuó.

- Se casaron. – dijo. - Y ella se convirtió en reina. Cinco años después vino la gran noticia. Estaban esperando una preciosa niña, la cual bautizarían Mirella, por su abuela, ex reina de Molvania y esposa del undécimo rey Ernesto. –

- Aún, yo… - intentó interrumpir Misty.

Antonia hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que espere.

- Por alguna razón, - prodiguió. - Mientras ellos estaban en Estados Unidos, hubieron complicaciones con el embarazo de mi hermana y no pudieron volver a Molvania. -

Se detuvo un momento. Pero esta vez no para tomar té, su voz se había cortado. Respiró una vez más para poder continuar.

- Fausto no quería volver, no quería poner en riesgo a la niña. – continuó. - Alejandra fue internada en el hospital, junto a la habitación de una mujer llamaba Rose. Ella estaba el séptimo mes de embarazo. Rose en el último. Al nacer el bebé de Rose, los doctores notaron al momento… - se detuvo. Volvió a tomar aire. – Notaron que algo pasaba con él, no respiraba. Había muerto desde el séptimo mes. –

Nada tenía sentido. Misty sentía su cabeza dar vueltas mientras escuchaba esa historia, como cuando una escucha música cuando duerme. Antonia volvió a su té, y ahogó, lo que pareció, un sollozo. Pero no había lágrimas, no…

- Mi hermana… - volvió al tema. -Siempre fue delicada de salud, pero estaba tan feliz de saber que iría a ser madre… No lo sabía… Murió al darte a luz. – volvió a tomar aire. - No tuvo fuerzas después. Nunca vi a Fausto tan mal, estaba destrozado. -

Hizo una pausa, y notó que Misty miraba fijamente al vacío sin decir una palabra. Dejó de luchar contra corriente, contra la verdad.

- Entendí… que Fausto no podría criar a una niña sola… además, eras tan pequeña… necesitabas una madre. Por eso, cuando vi a Rose, te encomendé a ella. Sabía que sería una buena madre. La conocí solo un par de días, pero la vi… con las tres pequeñas… En ella vi a la madre que pudo ser mi hermana… - su voz volvió a cortarse. - Cuando le conté lo que había pasado, ella te recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me prometió que te cuidaría como si fueras suya. Le pedí que te bautizaran como Mirella… pero al parecer cambió algunas cosas… -

Al terminar la historia, Misty volvió la mirada para arriba y trató de ver a su tía. Antonia estaba ocupada, llenando otra taza de té, ahogando un par de sollozos. Fue Daisy quien la sacó del trance, apretando su mano una vez más.

- Esto no cambia nada, Misty. – le dijo.

Misty soltó una risa, pero no era alegre, sino de dolor.

- Cómo… si me están diciendo que mi madre fue otra mujer, que nunca conocí… que soy una persona totalmente diferente… - dijo con voz temblorosa. - Mi verdadero padre… -

- Murió… - dijo Antonia. - Hace seis meses. –

- ¿Por qué nunca vino a buscarme? – preguntó casi susurrando.

- No era culpa suya, tenía una responsabilidad mayor. No podía encargarse sólo. Tu padre te amaba. – decía Antonia.

- No puedo fiarme solo de tus palabras. –

- Es cierto. – afirmó ella. -Pero pronto lo verás tú misma. –

Les ofreció té a ambas. Daisy aceptó, pero Misty sólo tomo la taza, concentrándose en su calor, como tratando de que la consuele, pero no lo probó. Sin darse cuenta, Daisy había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente.

- Qué más tengo que saber… - dijo al fin. - Además del hecho que no me llamo como siempre creí, que no tengo hermanas, que tengo una tía, que soy huérfana… -

- Sigo siendo tu hermana. – le dijo Daisy entre lágrimas. – Tú eres mi hermana. Nada ha cambiado. –

- Si ha cambiado, Daisy. – le dijo.

- No es verdad, - aclaró. - Son solo un par de detalles. –

- No hemos terminado, tesoro. – siguió Antonia, interrumpiendo. – Faltan un par de cosas más. –

Misty suspiró. Tomó un sorbo de té.

- Estoy lista para escuchar, creo. – consiguió decir.

- Fausto Labourd era el rey de Molvania. Al morir él, quedé a cargo, pero no soy de sangre real... –

- Pensé que eso no tenía mucho que ver. – interrumpió Misty.

- Para el pueblo es importante. – dijo Antonia. - Yo he hecho lo que pude. Quieren a su princesa. –

- Esa parte… me la perdí. – dijo Daisy, limpiando algunas lágrimas suyas. – ¿Tendrá que irse? –

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron más que nunca, estaban fijos en los de Antonia, quien ya se había recuperado de los recuerdos de conversación anterior.

- Primero tienes que decidir. – fue todo lo que le dijo, los hombros gachos.

- Es mucha presión para un día. – afirmó Misty, riendo nerviosamente, sin sonreír.

- Me consta. – le dijo. -Te propongo algo, cielo. Solo te pido cuatro meses, ven a verme todos los días después de tus clases, no se puede ser normal y luego princesa de un día para otro… eso lo sé. Aunque es posible pero, nada fácil… solo cuatro meses… y luego tú decidirás tu camino.–

Como hipnotizada, quitó los ojos de los de su tía y asintió.

- ¿Deseas algo de comer? Carole, por favor-.-

- No, no se moleste. – interrumpió. -Volveré mañana… pero hoy necesito descansar. –

Antonia sonrió.

- Si, cielo. Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Sé que no es fácil aceptar todo esto… pero es lo mejor. –

- Al menos ahora sé la verdad. – dijo ella.

- Vamos. – la guió Misty a la salida.

- Hasta mañana, linda. – dijo Antonia. – Carole, acompáñalas a la puerta, por favor. –

- Si, señora. Por aquí. – les indicó.

En silencio, las tres volvieron por donde habían entrado. Los guardias tomaron su posición de antes y tomó cada uno una puerta, abriéndoles paso. Misty no lloró, al menos no ese día, tenía que pensar en muchas, tantas cosas… Tanta había sido la tensión, que había aceptado volver mañana, olvidándose lo que le había prometido a Ash, pero eso era algo que mañana arreglaría. Recordó una de sus frases de película favorita, 'Mañana será otro día.'

* * *

**Continuará...**

_'Mañana será otro día.' - **Scarlet**, "Lo que el viento se llevó"_

_Revieeews?? ) Diganme lo que opinan, lo que les gustaria lo que quieren me inspiro por ustedes. Un beso y hasta el proximo capii!!  
- Maureen_


	5. La lluvia

_Hola de nuevo a todos!! Siento el atraso pero por fin tuve tiempo de terminar el quinto capítulo y estoy por empezar el sexto, woo!! Bueno espero les guste._

_Bueno, Nadia, te dedico este capi a ti por ser una excelente lider y ser una de las responables de que no muera el Pokeshipping!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Quinta parte -_

"_Me cuesta tanto asimilar, que todo lo que vi es real,_

_me tengo que alejar._

_Siento ganas de llorar, no lo puedo soportar,_

_me cuesta respirar."_

- ¿Misty? – una delicada voz se asomó por su puerta.

Después de la noticia, al llegar a casa, Misty no hizo más que encerrarse en su cuarto por cuatro horas. Ninguna de sus hermanas sabía si había estado llorando o no. Violet hizo otro intento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin ganas, su cara entre almohadas.

- Sal ya. – le dijo dulcemente Violet. – No es bueno que te aísles así nada más. –

- Necesito pensar. –

- Pues ya pensaste cuatro horas. – le dijo algo irritada.

Misty levantó la cara. No, no había llorado, notó Violet. Pero sus ojos estaban cansados. Arrojó una almohada al piso y se sentó.

- Ustedes deberían tener consideración, sabiendo lo que me ha pasado. – le dijo molesta.

- Misty, no te ha pasado nada. Deja el drama. Actúa como la mujer adulta que eres. – exclamó. – Afronta todo esto, no eres una niña. –

- Conviene decirlo ahora. –

Silencio. Los ojos de Violet suavizaron su mirada, y suspiró.

- Basta, - le dijo. - No puedo verte así, nunca has sido así. –

- Violet, entiende. – dijo más tranquila. – Estoy confundida… todo me cayó encima sólo así… -

- Lo sé, Mist. Pero, a pesar de las cosas que pasaron, deberías estar feliz. –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- ¡Misty, eres la hija de un rey! ¡Una princesa! ¿No te emociona? – exclamó sonriente.

- Nunca lo conocí… -

- No eres la única que no conoció a sus padres, Mist. –

- Lo se… pero es diferente que sea un caso personal, que verlo como tú lo ves. –

- Si, tienes razón. Pero Daisy te lo dijo. – la abrazó. – Nada ha cambiado, sigues siendo nuestra hermanita la feita. – la besó en la frente.

- Dejen ese apodo. – la apartó, pero sonriendo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te lo decíamos todo el tiempo? – recordó agraciada Violet.

- Envidiosas. –

- Que no se te suban los humos. – la molestó.

- ¿Qué hora es? –

- Son como las ocho de la noche. –

- Oh… ¿Van a salir o algo? – preguntó Misty.

- Pues, Mark me llamó y me va a recoger en una hora. Lily esta estudiando, y Daisy… pues no sé que esta haciendo, siempre esta en sus asuntos. –

- Creo que voy a dormir. –

- Te llamó alguien. –

- ¿Janis? –

- No, era un hombre. –

'Tal vez era Ash…'. Contuvo su respiración por una fracción de segundo.

- Oh… -

- Creo que se llamaba Ryan… -

- Ah, no estoy interesada. – dijo, decepcionada.

- Bueno, dijo que iba a la quema de antorchas hoy en la noche, que si querías ir, él te podría llevar. –

- Estoy cansada. –

- Bien. – le dio un beso en la frente. – Descansa, y no te abrumes, princesita. –

- Que graciosa. -

Violet alcanzó a reír algo antes de salir de la habitación de Misty. Había tanto por pensar aún, pero su mente no podía con tantas vueltas ya. Necesitaba un descanso, aislarse de la realidad por un momento. Después de todo, la invitación de Ash le había venido de lo más conveniente. El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Diga. -

- Hola, preciosa. – dijo una voz masculina conocida.

- ¡Brock! – exclamó emocionada. -¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, traigo buenas noticias. –

- Dímelas.-

- En este momento estoy en el aeropuerto. –

- ¿Vendrás? – preguntó entusiasmada.

- Ya estoy ahí Mist. –

- ¡Oh! ¡Es increíble! Pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo? –

- Pues, se ha relajado algo, pero ofrecieron dos puestos en una oficina en Massachussets por un par de meses y no me iba a perder esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. – le informó alegre.

- Siempre y cuando tú estés bien, Brock. –

- ¿Y como estás? –

- Bien… - dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

- Mmm no es lo que captan mis oídos. –

- Pues, no tan bien. Han pasado cosas… pero ya que estás aquí, preferiría contártelas en persona. ¿Puedes venir hoy? –

- Lo dudo, estoy algo cansado y tengo que reservar la habitación del hotel al que me enviaron junto con mi colega, y otros papeleos. Puedo estar ahí mañana. –

- Esperaba verte hoy. – dijo decepcionada.

- No podrá ser, pero no desesperes, me verás. – bromeó él, y la hizo reír un poco.

- Adiós, Brock. –

- Duerme bien, preciosa. –

Colgó. Suspiró. En serio le hubiera gustado algo de compañía esa noche, sobretodo de Brock, su mejor amigo, quien la entendía mejor que nadie. O Janis, que a pesar de que se conocían menos de lo que se conocía con Brock, resultaba ser la mejor amiga que tuvo jamás.

Ya era tarde como para seguir pensando. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las primeras de esa noche. Prendió el televisor y bajo el volumen hasta casi lo mínimo, apagó la luz y se recostó en su cama otra vez. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó su almohada, mañana pensaría mejor.

Al despertarse, no recordaba cómo había llegado a meterse dentro de su cama y cubrirse con las sábanas, y luego amanecer sin almohada en brazos, pero en frente de ella un león de felpa. 'Yo no tengo ningún león…'. Escuchó su puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás de ella, y antes de que pudiera volverse a ver de quién se trataba, dos manos cubrieron sus ojos. Subió sus manos y recorrió la cara del intruso, curiosa por saber de quien se trataba, era un hombre, pero… Le pellizcó una mejilla, y dejó escapar un '!Oye!' que lo delató.

- ¡Brock! – dijo al fin, alegre.

Se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Que tal dormiste, pequeña? –

- Bien, creo. Me costó algo pero estoy bien. –

- Te traje algo. – dijo tomando el peluche y mostrándoselo.

- ¡Lo sé, lo vi! ¡Está precioso! Muchísimas gracias. – dijo y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que contarme? Soy todo oídos. – dijo mientras se sentó al borde de la cama. – Por aquí me dicen que estás algo tensa. –

- ¿Qué más te han dicho? – preguntó preocupada.

- Nada más, pero espero que tú me lo digas todo. –

Misty pareció relajarse al escuchar eso.

- Es una historia algo larga. –

- Tengo tiempo. –

Le contó de todo lo que había pasado. Le contó sobre las cartas, los regalos, y sobre la invitación del día anterior. Le contó su sobre sus verdaderos padres, y las obligaciones que le habían dejado de herencia. Brock pareció sorprendido a principio, pero poco a poco pareció familiarizarse con la noticia, como algo natural. Al terminar ella, la abrazó.

- Vaya, algo difícil de aceptar. -

- Y qué lo digas. – comentó ella. – Estoy confundida, ya no sé qué hacer. –

- Imagino que debes sentirte así pero ya pasará. A veces tenemos que lidiar con este tipo de cosas. No es tan malo. – la animó.

- Es curioso, hoy Violet vino a decirme que debería estar feliz de que soy princesa... –

- Es el sueño de toda niña ¿No es cierto? –

- Brock, ya no soy una niña. – recalcó ella.

- Lo se, pero, ¿Te gusta la idea? –

Ella sonrió.

- En parte, es excitante… pero me duele todo eso… - suspiró. – El que nunca haya conocido a mis padres, las mentiras... –

- No te mintieron, Misty. Daisy y las demás no lo sabían. –

- Pero tenía familia allá, y nunca lo supe. No decir algo es casi lo mismo que mentir. –

- Si, dependiendo del tema. – suspiró. - Pero tal vez no querían preocuparte con otras cosas. -

- Tal vez… Pero es duro aceptarlo... –

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero, la vida sigue. –

Ella le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y lo besó en la mejilla unas tres veces.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti? – le preguntó.

- Vine en el momento justo, ¿Eh? –

- Siempre estás en el momento justo. –

- Te traeré algo de desayunar. – dijo soltándola.

- Está bien. –

Luego de unos minutos, Misty pensaría que Brock se fue en el momento más apropiado, puesto llamaría alguien a quien ella estaba esperando escuchar desde el día anterior.

- Diga. – contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Misty? – era la voz que esperaba.

- ¿Ash? –

- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien… desperté hace poco. – le dijo.

- Lo suponía. – se burló é. - ¿Te recojo hoy? –

- Te lo agradecería mucho, soy algo mala para ubicarme a veces. –

- ¿Paso por ti a las tres? – le preguntó galante.

- A las tres está perfecto. –

- Nos vemos, entonces. –

- Adiós. –

Justo después de colgar estaba Brock entrando con una pequeña bandeja, con algunas frutas, jugo de naranja y dos biscochos. Posó la bandeja sobre su cama como imitando a un chambelán. A Misty no le hizo mucha gracia la broma, pero se digno a sonreírle.

- Aquí tienes, princesa. – le dijo.

- Para, no es gracioso. –

- Pero te estás riendo. –

- Además, - dijo, tomando uno de los biscochos. – Aún no acepto el título. – lo mordió.

- Lo aceptes o no, por cuestión de sangre lo eres, y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar. –

- Tienes razón. – dijo con la boca algo llena.

- Así que, lo mejor será que te acostumbres al nombre. Princesa Misty. –

- Oh, verdad, no te lo mencioné. Mi verdadero nombre es Mirella Labourd. –

- Mirella… ¿La chica que buscabas? – preguntó confundido.

- Si. –

- Eso podría explicar algunas cosas… en ningún registro de Molvania había una tal Mirella Labourd. Pero siempre se sospechó que el rey Fausto Labourd tenía algún descendiente. –

- ¿Qué sabes del rey Fausto? –

- Bueno, cuando investigué para sacarte esa información, vi algunas cosas sobre Molvania. Leí que era un país difícil de ubicar, debido a que a veces confunden que su territorio se encuentra dentro de los países bajos y no al sur, como en realidad es. Es un país europeo antiguo con muchas tradiciones y costumbres antiguas. – rió ante su redundancia. - La ciudad es algo rústica, no le vendría mal un redecorado. La región de la nobleza esta en el norte del país, donde se encuentran la mayoría de las casas de los nobles y los castillos. El rey Fausto se casó con una norteamericana por lo que oí… -

- Española. - aclaró Misty. – Estaba viviendo en Nueva York. –

- Bueno, dicen que en uno de sus viajes ella desapareció. Murió hace poco misteriosamente. –

- ¿Misteriosamente? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó curiosa, pero a la vez alarmada.

- Pues, según lo que escuché… en esa conferencia que te dije, donde me encontré con tu tía, decían que se había suicidado, pero no hay pruebas de nada. –

- Ya veo. –

- Es muy raro. Ahora mismo están investigando en el país. También escuché, que había ciertas personas que culpaban a tu tía. Decían que había sido ella quien había saboteado al rey para quedarse con el reino. El pueblo casi se revela, eso podría ser una razón de su urgencia por venir a verte, Mist. –

- No me dijo nada de eso. – comentó algo molesta.

- Con todas las noticias que recibiste ayer, cómo iba a decirte que además de que tu padre murió ella era una sospechosa. –

- Tiene sentido, pero igual, es algo que ocultó. –

- Era su cuñada, Misty. – le dijo él.

- Hay hermanos que se matan entre sí. – le dijo, desconfiada.

- Creo que tienes que conocerla antes de opinar. –

- Si. Tal vez tengas razón. – se tranquilizó.

- Tengo que irme, además, Lily no estaba muy contenta de que entre a tu habitación.–

- Que raro, me dijo que ya había superado lo que pasó entre ustedes. -

- Es algo dura. No puedo decirte que no la extraño, pero no funcionó. –

- Contigo es difícil, Brock. – le dijo ella, tiernamente.

- Algún día encontraré a una mujer que me aguante tal como soy. –

- Si, algún día. – se rió ella.

- ¿Y tú? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¿Has encontrado a alguien? –

- Aún no estoy segura. – se sonrojó.

- Pero eso significa que hay candidatos. – afirmo, buscando respuestas.

- Hasta luego, Brock. – rió ella.

- Ya me contarás después. –

- Adiós. – insistió, seguía sonriendo.

Brock abandonó la habitación sin obtener información, pero ya le contaría luego. Fue al baño a mirarse al espejo, estaba con la ropa de ayer, no alcanzó a ponerse pijama. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado y estaba algo ojerosa debido a la mala noche. Terminó de comer lo que Brock le había traído, con bastante apetito, anoche no comió nada desde la gran noticia. Ya eran las doce y media del mediodía, ¿Tanto había dormido? Tomó una maleta mediana, la abrió y rebuscó en su armario qué ponerse en los siguientes tres días. ¿Blusas? ¿Camisetas? ¿Jeans gastados? La verdad es que su armario no tenia de lo mejor ni de lo más fino, pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Algo prestado de Janis? Al final decidió ir con su ropa de siempre, total, era el campo. Su puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Daisy, con un aire apurado.

- Misty, voy a salir por unas hor-.-

No terminó la frase al ver la maleta a medio hacerse. Misty vio una expresión de horror dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Estás huyendo? – le preguntó alterada.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no. – dijo rápidamente. -Es sólo… Janis me dijo para ir con ella de campamento un par de días, eso es todo. – le mintió.

Después de todo, no podría decirle que en lugar de Janis era un chico, más bien, el hijo de un Embajador.

- Oh, - se expresó más tranquila. - Y qué harás con Antonia. –

- Tengo que arreglar eso. Le diré que comenzaré desde el día en que llegue. –

- Bien. Hazlo lo más pronto posible, no quiero malentendidos con ella. –

- Si, claro. –

- ¿Cuanto tiempo dijiste que te irás? – cuestionó.

- Solo un par de días. –

- Llámame para saber cómo estás. –

- Si, uh… me vendrán a recoger como en tres horas… si es que no me encuentras ya sabes donde estoy. –

- Sí, claro. Ya eres una joven responsable, creo que te puedes cuidar tú sola. –

- Vaya, es raro que tú me digas eso. – comentó algo sorprendida.

- Eso hora de que lo asimile. - Suspiró. – Podría ser el último año que vives aquí. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –

- Si, soy conciente. – dijo en bajo tono.

- No quiero que te sientas presionada. –

- No estoy presionada, pero… es raro, parte de mí quiere intentarlo. –

Daisy se acercó y abrazó a su hermana. Ella demoró en devolverle el abrazo, pero al final lo hizo, y fue sincero. Se separaron, sin decir más después de eso, Daisy fue a la puerta.

- Serías una maravillosa princesa. – dijo antes de salir. Luego cerró la puerta.

Misty suspiró. 'Una maravillosa princesa' pensó, '¿En serio quiero serlo?' Aún no lo sabía, y cómo saberlo si tan sólo había pasado un día, o más bien horas. Sintió que lo más importante era anunciarle su ausencia a Antonia. No había dado teléfono ni tarjeta, ni correo electrónico. Optó por hacerle una carta y encargársela a Daisy, ella no podía ir en persona.

_Querida Tía,_

_Espero que no creas que me he arrepentido de la noche a la mañana, sólo que recibí una invitación que me fue imposible rechazar, y por lo tanto no puedo visitarte hoy. Estaré fuera por unos tres días, y creo que eso sería bueno para aclarar mi mente. Espero entiendas y estés de acuerdo, nos vemos pronto. _

_Mirella_

'Mirella…' pensó. Había firmado con el nombre por el cual ella la había nombrado en sus cartas. ¿Estaba bien hacerlo? ¿O acaso el hacerlo implicaba aceptar ese nombre como suyo? No lo pensó más, dobló la carta en dos y la metió dentro de un sobre. Fuera del mismo, dejo una nota pidiendo a Daisy el favor de entregar la carta, el que lo haga o no ya dependía de ella, después de todo ella dijo que no quería problemas.

Miró su reloj, y sorprendentemente ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Volvió a su baño a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. Necesitaba bañarse, cambiarse, peinarse… tanto por hacer. ¡Y todavía no sabía que usar! Rápidamente se dio una ducha y al salir rebuscó en su armario por algo que usar ese día, pues el primer día era el más importante. Al no encontrar nada, fue al armario de Lily. Sabía que la mataría pro haber 'profanado' su cuarto. O así lo diría Lily, pero eso sería dentro de tres días. Buscó y encontró un vestido corto de manga corto y cuello en 'v' de color añil. Se veía primaveral, perfecto como para ir al campo. No lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó, luego le explicaría a Lily.

Ya con el vestido puesto y peinada, terminó por retocar los últimos detalles. No era de las que se maquillaban mucho, y tampoco era como si lo necesitara, pero se puso algo de brillo en los labios y perfume de jazmín en el cabello, cuello y muñecas. ¿Joyas? No necesitaba llevar joyas al campo, además podría correr el riesgo de perderlas, sólo un par de pendientes y…

'Riiing'

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Rápidamente fue a contestarlo.

- Diga. -

- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Ho-hola Ash. – tartamudeó. No se esperaba esa llamada. – Estoy bien… -

- Me alegro. ¿Estás lista? –

- Si, supongo. Tengo todo preparado al menos. ¿Algo específico que necesite? –

- Pues, sólo no olvides que hay un lago al frente y-. –

- Oh, si. Eso ya lo tengo arreglado. –

- Pues aparte de eso, no tienes nada que preocuparte. Como te dije, tenemos todo allá. –

- Gracias por la invitación. – dijo tímidamente, aunque no entendía por qué.

- De nada, gracias por aceptar. –

- Si… claro. –

- Entonces, paso por ti dentro de poco. –

- ¿Uh? – exclamó. – ¡Oh, cierto! Perdona, perdí la noción del tiempo. –

- Es la emoción. – dijo él galante, confiado como siempre.

- Ya quisieras. – rió ella.

- Bien, estate atenta, mi padre ya está allá, tenemos que alcanzarlo. –

- ¿Cuánto dura el viaje? –

- A lo más dos horas. – explicó él.

- Bien. –

- Hasta pronto. –

- Nos vemos. –

Empezaba a sentirse ansiosa. Busco en sus zapatos algo que le combine a ese vestido, y encontró un par de ballerinas negras que le iban bastante bien. Volvió a ver el reloj, eran las tres menos quince. Cerró la maleta y la bajó. Tomó un pequeño bolso, donde metería su teléfono celular, su brillo labial, un lapicero y un reloj. Los dos últimos no les vio mucha lógica, pero igual los empacó. Se miró de nuevo al espejo por un par de minutos más, y el sonido del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara.

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo bajando las escaleras.

Antes de abrir, espió por el ojillo de la puerta. Ahí estaba él, parado esperándola. Tomó algo de aire antes de abrirle. 'Esto es ridículo,' pensó para sí. 'No puedo estar comportándome así, qué pasa…'. El timbre de nuevo. Le abrió.

- Hola. – dijo él, sonriente como siempre.

- Hola. Que puntual. –

- Si, estoy acostumbrado a serlo, lamentablemente. –

- Pues yo no le veo nada lamentable, odio esperar. – le comentó ella.

- Entonces, ¿Me estabas esperando? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Yo… - se resignó a solo mirarlo sonriente. – ¿Quieres pasar? –

Ya dentro de la casa, él observaba cada detalle curioso.

- ¿Deseas… tomar algo? Digo, antes de irnos. – ofreció Misty.

- Pues, sería bueno, estuve en la oficina unas horas y estoy algo agotado. –

- ¡Vaya! El señor ejecutivo. – bromeó con él, mientras iba a traer un par de vasos de agua de la cocina.

- Si, por el momento trabajo con algunos contactos de mi padre. – explicó. -Aunque no lo parezca para ti, aún soy un principiante. –

- Ejecutivo, joven, soltero… - dijo sonriente mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua. -¿Algo más que agregar? –

- ¿Te estás burlando? – le preguntó, riendo a la vez.

- Sólo estoy… recalcando tus virtudes. – rió. Tomó un sorbo de agua.

Ash tenía la mirada fija en ella. Optó por un segundo sorbo, todo sea por esquivar esos ojos. Le sonrió.

- ¿Son sólo esas mis virtudes? – le preguntó, sonriente aún. – ¿Lo que buscas en un chico? -

Silencio. Se quedó fría. ¿Lo había ofendido acaso?

- Uhh… no… no era a lo que me refería. – dijo. – Hay mucho más en ti, estoy segura, sólo me falta conocerte un poco más. -

- Y entonces… por lo que nos conocemos… ¿Qué otras virtudes tengo? –

Se acercó a ella. Vaso en mano, pero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Ella se quedó inmóvil, controló su respiración.

- ¿Qué te parece si te lo digo al final del paseo? -

- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando lo cumplas. – dijo, acercándose más.

- Nunca falto a mis promesas, Ash. –

- Te tomo esa palabra. –

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. El seguía sonriendo. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía, lo que le hacía a ella. 'Los dos podemos jugar', pensó. Y ella, esta vez, no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

- Se nos hace tarde. – dijo apartando el rostro.

- Es verdad, vámonos. -

Parecía algo decepcionado, pero ya qué, ya tendría más chances más adelante. La ayudó con su maleta, estaba algo pesada, ¿Cuánta ropa había metido para tres días? No se puso a pensar en eso. Después de una hora de recorrido y de haber conversado de varias cosas no muy importantes, optaron por escuchar música en lo que quedaba del camino. Ya eran más de las cuatro, y al parecer Misty no había obtenido suficiente descanso, puesto que comenzó a quedarse dormida. Al verla Ash sonrió, bajó algo el volumen para evitar que se despertara y siguió conduciendo.

Luego de un rato, al fin habían llegado. Ash se estacionó frente a una casa, más bien una cabaña algo grande, pero tenía toda la pinta rústica de una cabaña. Salió del auto y la brisa fría de la tarde removió su cabello. Fue al otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta de Misty, quien se retorció algo al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

- ¿Misty? – dijo él, acercándose a ella.

- Hmmm mmm. – se quejaba soñando aún.

- Despierta. – susurró.

Delicadamente corrió sus dedos por su frente, llegando luego a su cabello y finalmente hundiendo su mano en él. La acarició suavemente. Misty sonrió entre sueños.

- O acaso quieres que te despierte como a la bella durmiente. - dijo y se acercó aún más a ella.

La respiración de Misty era suave, entre sus quejidos y sonrisas mientras disfrutaba de su sueño, Ash acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto como para sentir su respiración. Sus labios se entreabrieron y tomaron los de ella, en un dulce y delicado beso. Misty gimió un poco y abrió los ojos casi de golpe. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ash retrocedió.

- Perdona. – dijo rápido y avergonzado.

¿Avergonzado? Difícil de creer en un chico como él, pero al parecer lo estaba. O más bien no se esperaba una respuesta tan brusca como la de Misty ante su tan común galantería. Misty lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no estaba molesta, más bien sorprendida. Pensó en jugar un poco con él, pero al ver la reacción del pobre chico, decidió tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Con que llegamos. – dijo saliendo del auto, al fin.

- Si. – dijo al fin él. – Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas. –

- Gracias. –

- Sígueme por acá. –

Entraron en la cabaña, por dentro, Misty pensó que parecía una casa de muñecas antigua. Estaba hecha de madera, era vieja pero se veía cuidada, sin humedad y con detalles bastante rústicos. Era bastate amplia, en ese momento se encontraban en la sala, con un par de sofás, una alfombra guinda con negro y fuego en la chimenea, Tenía pocas cosas para lo que era el espacio, pero igual se veía acogedora. Por un momento, Misty pensó sentir el calor del fuego con tan solo verlo.

- Esta cabaña es muy linda. – comentó Misty.

- Gracias, mi padre y yo la hicimos. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Con un poco de ayuda, claro. Y dinero. –

- La magia del dinero. – dijo ella, suspirando.

- No siempre es mágico. – recalcó él.

- Si, es verdad. –

- Te muestro tu habitación. –

La llevó por el pasillo, que guiaba a unas tres o cuatro puertas, las cuales Ash explicó eran su habitación, la otra e su padre y una de visitas, y la última, claro está el baño. La última puerta de la derecha era la suya, cuando la abrió se encontró con una habitación bastante amplia, con dos camas para dos personas cada una, un par de veladores con lámparas cada uno, una alfombra, no tan grande como la de la entrada pero de los mismos colores, y una mesa con unas cuatro sillas. También había un pequeño armario, ideal para guardar sus cosas en vez de estarlas buscando en la maleta.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó.

- Está lindísimo. – le dijo. –Y es más grande que mi cuarto. - rió ella.

- Sólo quiero que estés cómoda. –

Misty se sentó en unas de las camas, y luego se dejó caer para atrás. Eran suaves y parecía que el cobertor era de plumas. Por la ventana de la habitación se podía ver un árbol y más lejos el famoso lago, y dentro de la casa había un olor como de bosque, pero bastante agradable, en opinión de Misty.

- Está perfecta. – le dijo, muy animada.

Se levantó y fue directo hacia él. Le dio un beso rápido que accidentalmente terminó a parar cerca de su cuello. No le importó.

- Bien… veo… que ya no estás cansada. –

- Creo que… me gustaría dormir un poco pero, siendo este un lugar ajeno al mío… no me gustaría estar sola. – le dijo suavemente.

¿Qué clase de insinuación era esa? 'Te estás pasando de los límites, Misty.' Decía la voz. 'Y qué.' Pensó. 'Ya qué.'

- Puedo acompañarte entonces. – sonrió.

- Si… así me sentiría más segura. – decía mientras se acercaba más y más.

- Aunque… no tienes que preocuparte de nada ya que aquí nunca ha-.-

No lo dejó terminar, le plantó un beso que él nunca se hubiera esperado, y para su sorpresa, era mucho más intenso que los otros que se habían dado. Le siguió el juego. La abrazó para acercarla más a él, lo hizo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño. Ella se prendió de su cuello, como para no perder sus labios. El beso siguió su curso, y quién sabe qué más, de no ser por las risas que se escucharon en el pasillo de esa cabaña.

Ash fue el primero en reaccionar. Rápidamente se separó de Misty, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco, pero entendió el mensaje en seguida cuando vio entrar a un hombre más adulto junto a una mujer.

- Llegaste, hijo. -

- ¡Hola! – dijo, mientras trababa de recuperar el aire. – Si, llegamos hace unos minutos.-

- Estábamos pescando un rato. – se explicó. -Veo que trajiste a tu amiga. –

- Sí, papá, ella es Misty Williams. – la presentó.

- Un gusto, señor. – dijo algo nerviosa.

- El placer es mío, hija. – le sonrió. – Y ella es Mónica. –

La mujer sonrió algo distante desde la entrada de la habitación. Misty no hizo más que hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

- El bote está libre, si es que quieren disponer de ella. -

- Claro. – dijo Ash.

Su padre posó sus manos en los hombros de Ash y luego abandonó la habitación con la mujer.

- Es agradable. – comentó Misty, para romper el hielo. – Tu padre. -

- Si, lo sé. –

- ¿No te agrada ella? –

- No es diferente de las otras. – dijo indiferente.

- Ya veo. ¿Te afecta? –

- Estoy acostumbrado, podría decir. – suspiró. – ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo? –

- Si, me gustaría. – afirmó. – Lo de la siesta, lo dejamos para después. – dijo seductoramente.

Era cierto, se estaba yendo más allá de los límites, pero se sentía confiada por primera vez con él. No más intimidada, ahora ella podía tomar las riendas del juego.

Salieron de la cabaña, y el frío flotaba en el aire, aunque era una sensación agradable. Había mucho jardín, pero la masa de árboles no estaba sino por detrás del lago. No fueron ahí. Él la llevó por detrás de la cabaña, donde además del jardín habían flores por todas partes. No en cantidad, pero repartidas por todos lados. Se recostaron los dos entre las flores y siguieron conversando de un sinfín de cosas.

Después de casi un par de horas, Ash llevó a Misty a orillas del lago, y ahí fue donde Misty vio el bote. Era un bote de remos, común y corriente, aunque grande, entrarían unas seis personas. Le pareció raro que teniendo tantos lujos en el campo, tuvieran solo un bote para el lago, pero sabía el tipo de chico que era Ash, y que al parecer le daban igual los lujos.

Con un poco de ayuda de él, subió al bote de remos. Disfrutaba escuchar el ruido del agua mientras él remaba. El cielo ya se había oscurecido algo, había un color lila mezclado entre las nubes. El sol había enrojecido y se veía más grande que cuando llegaron. Ya en el medio del lago, se detuvo.

- Esta a punto de ponerse el sol. –dijo ella.

- Es mi parte favorita del día. –

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa.

- No se… prefiero la noche al día, y pienso que la luna es maravillosa. –

- Ya veo. –

- ¿Y tú? –

- No estoy segura de si prefiero el día o la noche, o el sol o la luna. Pero si tengo que elegir mi parte favorita de un día, cualquier día… seria cuando hay lluvia. – dijo algo pensativa.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Seguramente por la misma razón que a ti te gusta la noche. –

- Mira. – indicó él.

El sol parecía una bola de fuego hundiéndose dentro del mar, sin apagarse. Ambos quedaron viendo el bello espectáculo, sin hablar, inmóviles. Cuando la última franja naranja se fundió con el horizonte fue cuando él habló.

- Si haces un pequeño esfuerzo, - comenzó. – Puedes alcanzar a ver las estrellas ya desde esta hora. –

Ambos se recostaron lado a lado en el bote boca arriba. Misty recostó su cabeza ligeramente en el hombre de Ash. Él tomó su mano.

- Es cierto. – notó Misty. – Son bellísimas. –

- Me gustan como decoran el cielo, más que las nubes. –

- Aunque con las estrellas no puedes hacer figuras, como con las nubes. – comentó ella, mirándolas.

- Pero si las juntas, a veces pueden contarte bellas historias. –

- Cuéntame una. –

Se volvió a mirarla y vio que sonreía.

- Me gustaría escuchar una… -

Le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez, no era como las otras sonrisas, esta era una sonrisa inocente, tierna. Volvió a recostarse en el bote, su mirada en el cielo.

- Las constelaciones… Cuando era niño, mi padre me solía contar la historia de Perseo. – empezó. - ¿Sabes algo de él? –

- No lo creo, aunque me suena, nunca fui muy fanática de ese tipo de historias. –

- Bueno, si tenemos algo de suerte podemos verla más tarde, aún es temprano para ver todas las estrellas. –

- Sigue contando. – pidió ella.

- Todo comenzó cuando el padre de Dánae, el rey Acrisio, había sabido por un oráculo que algún día su nieto lo mataría y, aterrorizado, apresó a su hija y expulsó a todos sus pretendientes. -

- Algo sobre protector ¿No? – bromeó Misty. Él sonrió.

- Pero Zeus, uno de los dioses, se enamoró de ella. – continuó. - Entró en su prisión disfrazado de aguacero de lluvia de oro, y el resultado de su unión fue Perseo. Al descubrir Acrisio que, a pesar de sus precauciones, tenía un nieto, metió a Dánae y a su hijo en un arcón de madera y lo arrojó al mar, esperando que se ahogaran. –

- Eso está muy mal. – dijo Misty casi susurrando.

- Pero, - enfatizó. - Zeus envió vientos suaves para que empujaran a Dánae y su hijo a través del mar hasta la orilla, y finalmente llegaron a una isla donde los encontró un pescador. –

Hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirar a Misty, como esperando otro de sus comentarios, pero ella estaba mirando al cielo como perdida, como sumergida en él. Entonces continuó.

- El rey que gobernaba en la isla recibió a Dánae y a Perseo y les ofreció refugio. Después de muchos años, el rey pidió la mano de Dánae en matrimonio. Dánae no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la oferta, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el rey. Perseo se enfrentó al rey, quien le puso una condición, y era traerle la cabeza de la gorgona Medusa, un monstruo tan horroroso que sólo su mirada era mortal. Sólo así dejaría a su madre libre de él. -

- Eso es un chantaje horrible. –

- Pero lo hizo. – le dijo. – Perseo, con un poco de ayuda de su padre y otros dioses, logró vencer a la gorgona. –

- ¿Qué pasó después? –

Se sentía una niña pequeña, escuchando un cuento que narraba su padre. Recordó por un momento cuando de niñas las cuatro hermanas se juntaban en la sala para esperar el tan ansiado cuento de parte de su padre. Cerró los ojos.

- Volvió al reino. Había escondido la cabeza de Medusa en una bolsa, para proteger a los demás de su mirada. – hizo otra pequeña pausa. – Y entonces es cuando conoce a Andrómeda. -

- ¿Quién? –

- Andrómeda. Ella era hija de Casiopea, una reina muy bella, pero muy vanidosa, tanto que tuvo la osadía de compararse con las hijas de Poseidón. Cómo sospecharás, no le agradó mucho el comentario, y entonces desató su furia enviando una inundación y un monstruo marino. –

- Otro padre sobre protector. – rió ella. - ¿Qué paso después? -

- El rey Cefeo, esposo de Casiopea, decidió que la única manera de calmar la furia de Poseidón era sacrificando a su hija Andrómeda, así que la encadenó a una roca sobre las olas, para que así el monstruo disponga de ella. –

- Vaya… y entonces… -

- Perseo iba de camino al reino, cuando la vio. Se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Mató al monstruo y la rescató, y pidió su mano a sus padres, pero se negaron. –

- Después de casi sacrificarla… -

- Pero Perseo no desistió, y lucho contra el otro pretendiente de Andrómeda, y al fin ganó su mano. –

- ¿Y vivieron felices? – preguntó riendo.

- Bueno, después de que regresaron al reino donde estaba su madre y derrotó al rey. Entonces sí, vivieron felices. –

- Que lindo… - lo abrazó. – Linda historia. –

Le devolvió el abrazo. Él seguía recostado e el bote, y ella tenia su torso apoyada en él. El frío había desaparecido.

- Pero curiosamente ambas constelaciones están en polos distintos. –

- La distancia no cuenta. – suspiró. – Y fue amor a primera vista, entonces.-

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? –

- A veces… - susurró. Levantó su rostro y lo acercó al de él.

- Porque… creo que… -

Se escuchó un ruido lejano, un trueno. Y sin otro aviso el agua comenzó a gotear del cielo. Poco a poco, hasta que caía tanta que era algo difícil ver a través.

- Por Dios, - rió Misty. – ¡Está lloviendo! -

- Tal parece que es tu día perfecto. –

- O noche… - dijo ella. Él sonrió.

- Será mejor que volvamos a tierra o nos hundiremos. –

Entre risas, ambos remaron todo lo que pudieron con tal de llegar a la orilla. Se escucharon un par de truenos más, pero muy lejanos, pero no significaba que no llegarían a ese punto. Al llegar a tierra corrieron por debajo de la lluvia hasta la entrada de la casa. Ambos estaban empapados, pero debajo de la terraza estaban a salvo de la lluvia. Ambos reían.

- De niña solía pensar que la lluvia eran lágrimas de estrella. – dijo riendo. – Y siempre corría por todos lados, aún si mi madre enloquecía pensando que resbalaría. -

Él también rió un poco, pero termino por sonreír y nada más. La tomó de las manos y se acercó un poco.

- Pero nunca caía. – continuó. -Y siempre, de alguna manera, me animaba. Sentía que era mágico… que la lluvia era mágica. –

Su sonrisa de desvaneció de repente, y la de Ash también, pero su mirada seguía igual de tierna.

- Sabes, - empezó ella. – La noche que mis padres murieron estaba lloviendo. Cuando me lo dijeron… salí de mi casa y corrí al jardín a la lluvia, y resbalé… por primera vez en toda mi vida... pero no lloré… me quedé sentada ahí sintiendo como me empapaba toda… y esperé… pero no hubo magia… -

Recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó fuertemente, y aún estando ambos mojados, sintió un poco de calor. Corrió sus labios por su frente y bajó hasta sus mejillas, luego su cuello. Ella no protestó en nada, sólo estaba ahí, junto con él.

- La noche es mágica. – le susurró al oído. – Y la lluvia. Pero a veces no lo sentimos porque estamos con la mente ocupada en otra cosa, y pasa desapercibida. –

Levantó su rostro y lo miró.

- ¿Tú la sientes? – le preguntó.

- Esta noche. – le dijo, y se acercó a sus labios. – Esta noche más que ninguna otra. –

Ella asintió, y sucumbió a su beso. No la iba a dejar ir, no esta vez, y ella no iba a luchar, no más. Se dejó llevar por la pasión de ese beso, del cual perdió la noción de tiempo. Y ahí estaban, bajo la lluvia, en la noche, compartiendo la magia.

**_Continuará_**

_Que pasó?? Que no pasó?? Lo sabrán en el sexto capiii!! No dejen de leer!! Revieeeews? Un beso!!_  
_- Maureen_


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo

_Por fin la sexta parte xD perdonen la demora fue algo dificil inspirarme esta vez, pero creo que me gusta el resultado, en fin, gracias a todos los que leen hasta el final (no digo que este lo sea jaja) pero que sigan el ritmo y va dedicado a todos los fieles al Pokeshipping!!_

_WARNING: (jiji) Este fic no es un lemon, SIN EMBARGO, este capi tiene algunas insinuaciones por ese estilo, (sin llegar a perversiones) es solo para que no digan que no aviso. !!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Sexta parte -_

La luz entró por la ventana, e hizo que los ojos de Misty se abrieran despacio. Estaba recostada en la cama de una habitación. Se volvió de lado, a su derecha había una hendidura, prueba de una anterior presencia. Sonrió. Aún estaba tibio. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Casi olvidaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era casi como un sueño, algo mágico…

La noche, la lluvia, ese beso… fue tan intenso, pero al mismo tiempo tan dulce. Sus labios se complementaban a la perfección. Los truenos y la lluvia eran música de la escena, y ellos eran los protagonistas de su propia historia.

- No sé… qué es lo que siento… - dijo sin aliento. Volvió a besarla.

- Ni yo… - jadeó entre besos.

- Hay que entrar. – dijo.

Los besos cesaron poco a poco, disminuyo la intensidad cada vez hasta que ambos pudieron respirar otra vez. Entraron a la cabaña, ambos chorreando, Ash se apresuró hacia el baño. Misty volvió a sentir el calor. Dentro de poco ahí estaba él, con un par de toallas en mano.

- Te enfermarás. - le dijo, ofreciéndole una.

- Tú también. – respondió aceptándola.

- Será mejor que nos cambiemos. –

Ella asintió. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, pero paró en la puerta.

- Ash. – lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, ella sonrió.

- Prometiste que no me dejarías dormir sola… -

Era tiempo del juego. Su expresión no tenía precio, era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, nervios… pero sonrió.

- Esperaré a que te seques. – le dijo sonriendo. – Yo haré lo mismo. Luego iré. -

Desapareció tras su puerta. Misty sonrió y ella misma también entró a su habitación. Fue algo complicado quitarse ese vestido mojado, pero lo consiguió, ahora tendría que llevarlo a la tintorería para no arruinarlo. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y terminó de secar su cuerpo y su cabello. Buscó ropa interior seca y se la puso de inmediato. Trató de ubicar en su maleta el pijama que había empacado, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

- ¿Te ayudo a buscar algo? -

Casi paralizada, se volvió hacia él. Se sentía tan expuesta, inclinada y semidesnuda mientras el estaba ahí erguido y vestido, pero no podía demostrar su debilidad ahora.

- Eres rápido. – le dijo. – O es que estabas ansioso por acompañarme. -

- Creo que las dos cosas. – respondió.

Se inclinó junto con ella.

- ¿Te ayudo, entonces? -

Ella sonrió.

- Sí, - le dijo. – No encuentro mi pijama, pero… creo que el tuyo me podría servir. -

- Ya veo, quieres ser equitativa. – respondió riendo.

Se quitó la camiseta sin decir más, ella alzó los brazos, indicándole que se la ponga. Lo hizo. Le quedaba algo larga para ser una camiseta, llegaba a cubrir casi hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

- Mucho mejor. – rió.

- Pero… yo quedo descubierto de arriba… qué harás para compensarlo. –

- No lo sé… - le susurró. – ¿Qué se te ocurre? –

Le sonrió y se acercó a ella, se acercó a besarla. Y ella lo recibió sin resistencia. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse, como la última vez, apasionadamente. Después de un largo rato, se separaron, para poder respirar. Ash fue a la puerta para cerrarla, luego se volvió a Misty, y le lanzó una mirada que no le había dado nunca, una mirada llena de pasión fundida con deseo y algo más. Misty trató de luchar para que sus rodillas no temblasen. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándolo mientras el se acercaba. Subió el resto de su cuerpo y tomó aire, los nervios la invadieron. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Luego llegó él, y recorrió la cama hasta donde estaba ella, posándose levemente sobre ella y besándola por una tercera vez esa noche. No dejó caer su peso encima de ella, y se preguntaba por qué. Misty posó sus manos en sus hombres, y bajó hasta su espalda, luego lo abrazó obligándolo a posarse por completo de una vez encima de ella. Así estuvieron por horas, besándose, nada más. No intentó nada, no la obligó a nada, no buscó nada.

Ya más tarde los besos habían perdido intensidad, estaban algo cansados. Ash se dejó caer de lado, y se recostó ahí, junto a ella, y ella lo miraba con ojos cansados, sonriente.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – le preguntó por segunda vez.

No respondió, solo lo miraba. Sus ojos se cerraron casi inconscientemente. Él besó su frente y acarició su nariz con la suya. Luego volvió a besar sus labios rápidamente.

- ¿Tú si? – le preguntó ella.

- Antes no. – le dijo. – Pero desde que te conocí… -

- Ash… - lo llamó media dormida. – ¿Me haces un favor? –

- Sí… -

- ¿Puedes abrazarme? - susurró.

Lo hizo. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y se mantuvo así, se acercó un poco más a ella, y sintió que su cabello rozaba su rostro. Se mantuvo ahí.

- No me dejes ir. - fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse.

Ash quedó mirándola por un momento más, antes de dormir también.

Ahora estaba ahí, ya despierta, recordando esa magnifica noche. Pero aún no podía creer la actitud que había tomado frente a él aquella noche, ni lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación. Rápidamente, hizo un intento casi inútil de ordenar su cabello. Ahí estaba él, igual que la noche anterior, con una bandeja en manos conteniendo lo que parecía un desayuno para dos.

- La bella durmiente despertó. – dijo sonriente.

- Si… así parece. – respondió, su voz aún de cansancio. – Aunque debió ser con un beso, ¿No crees? –

Le sonrió. Ash dejó la bandeja sobre un lado de la cama, se acercó a besarla.

- ¿Satisfecha? – le preguntó, ella sonrió.

- Mucho. -

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –

- Muy bien. – le sonrió. – Gracias. –

- ¿Tuviste frío? –

- No… -

- ¿Te pateé o algo? -

Misty no puedo evitar reír. Se acercó a besarlo una vez más.

- Dormí muy placenteramente. – afirmó.

- Y es sólo tu primera noche… – agregó.

Misty lo golpeó en el hombro algo fuerte, pero en parte broma. Al ver la reacción de Ash ante esto, rió más estruendosamente.

- Si cree usted, señor, que soy tan fácil, déjeme decirle que está muy, muy equivocado. – dijo en un tono serio, pero sonriente.

- Perdone usted si la ofendí, señorita. – dijo y tomó una de sus manos para besarla.

De nuevo risas.

- ¿A qué hora despertaste? – le preguntó.

- Como hace media hora… aunque me quede viéndote como dormías. – la besó de nuevo. – Te traje algo para desayunar. –

- Sí, muchas gracias. -

- Iré a cambiarme, hoy iremos de picnic y luego de pesca. –

- ¿Picnic? ¿A qué hora? –

- Pues todavía en unas tres horas. – rió un poco. – Pero esperaba poder pasear un rato contigo. –

- Oh, claro. ¿Quieres que me aliste? –

- Primero quiero que comas. –

- Está bien. –

Ash le besó la frente. Ella sonrió, agradecida. En es momento, Ash abandonó la habitación por unos minutos, y luego volvió con lo que parecía una hoja de papel doblada unas tres veces.

- ¿Qué es? -

- Esto, - comenzó a decir, levantando el papel. – quiero que lo leas apenas termines de alistarte. No antes. Justo después. –

- Ash, ¿Qué es? – insistió curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa… se me ocurrió algo después de despertar. –

Misty estiró su mano para tomar el sobre, pero él lo alejo.

- Prométeme que lo leerás sólo cuando termines. - dijo serio.

- Te lo prometo. –

- Bien, nos vemos en un rato. -

Le cedió el sobre, Misty lo tomó delicadamente, como para no arrugarlo, como para no estropear la nota. '¿Qué sería?' no podía luchar en contra de su curiosidad, pero podía esperar un poco más. Abandonó la habitación. Ella quedó ahí, descansando. Suspiró. Terminó lo que le quedaba por comer y fue a buscar algo que ponerse.

- Esta haciendo calor hoy… -

En su maleta, la cual aún no desempacaba, intentó buscar unos shorts y una blusa. Le tomó algo pero al fin lo consiguió. Eran un par de shorts amarillos opacos y la blusa era de un rosa encendido. Se soltó el cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Se dirigió al baño y se miró un par de veces al espejo, todo estaba bien. Se sentía de muy buen humor esa mañana.

Al volver a su habitación, volvió a tomar la carta. Vaciló un poco antes de abrirla, pero lo hizo. Dentro del sobre encontró una nota doblada, como era de esperarse, y además un pétalo de rosa amarilla. Abrió con curiosidad la nota, que decía únicamente cuatro palabras. "_Sigue el camino amarillo_."

'¿Camino amarillo? ¿Qué acaso me espera vestido de espanta pájaros al final de la tierra de Oz o algo…?'

La idea le pareció ridícula al principio, ¿Cómo era eso de seguir el camino amarillo? 'En fin…'.

Salió de la habitación, no había nadie en la casa al parecer. Ya en la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió un poco al ver unos cuantos pétalos de rosa en la entrada, eran amarillas. Sonrió al haber entendido la idea, no era muy original pero había que admitir que hacía un esfuerzo. Justo como en la nota, había un "camino" de pétalos amarillos. ¿A dónde la llevarían? No se lo había imaginado, el camino daba la vuelta a la casa, justo atrás de la misma. Misty pensó que la llevaría al mismo bote de la noche pasada para ir a pescar o algo, pero daba en sentido contrario del mismo.

Después de seguir el largo camino de rosas amarillas, al fin le pareció verlo. Detrás de la casa, algo que no se había imagina que habría, él no lo había mencionado antes. La sorprendió y maravilló al mismo tiempo. Ahí estaba él, aún sin darse cuenta de su presencia, con dos hermosos animales, dos caballos. Ash estaba concentrado en, lo que parecía, colocar una silla de montar a uno de ellos, el más grande. Se acercó lentamente por detrás y le cubrió los ojos. Sintió su sonrisa.

- Llegaste. – dijo.

- Sí, - respondió riendo. – Seguí tu "camino amarillo". –

- Estaba escaso de ideas. – dijo volviéndose a ella.

- Entonces esta era la sorpresa. –

- ¿Te gusta? –

- Pues aún no se exactamente de qué se trata. – agregó. – Si me explicaras… -

- Claro. – dijo él. - ¿Sabes cabalgar? –

- Pues… lo hice un par de veces… hace mucho tiempo… -

- Bueno entonces, es bueno que haya traído a Mina, ella es bastante dócil. – decía mientras la llevaba hacia el segundo caballo, una yegua blanca de menor tamaño que el otro caballo. La acarició. – Te presento a Misty. –

- ¿Le caeré bien? – preguntó riendo.

- Mientras no la patees… -

Misty rió. Ash la ayudó a subir al caballo, con algo de dificultad. Le mostró como tomar las riendas y cómo dirigir a Mina.

- Sólo recuerda, tienes que mantener control sobre ella. Es muy dócil pero también muy terca. Si no te llevará a donde ella le provoque. - le indicó.

- ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo? – preguntó Misty.

- Brego. – le respondió. – Si quieres después, podemos montar los dos juntos. Brego es algo difícil de montar si no lo conoces, y si él no te conoce… pero es bastante rápido para correr. –

-¿Alguna vez ha ganado una carrera? –

- No, no lo permitiría… Soy de los que piensa que no se debe de usar a los animales para competir. –

- Entiendo. – dijo de repente. – Ash, no me has dicho como frenar… -

- Hala las riendas, pero no muy fuerte o se parará, y entonces podrías caer si no tienes cuidado… -

- Está bien, entiendo. –

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó riendo.

- No, solo algo ansiosa. – dijo ella, y era verdad.

- Trata de no perderte porque tenemos que llegar a un lugar. –

- ¿A dónde? ¿No es esta acaso la única sorpresa? – preguntó curiosa.

- Sólo porque la indicación de mi nota haya sido un poco tonta, no significa que la sorpresa lo sea también. – le dijo sonriendo. – Quédate junto a mí. –

Brego comenzó a caminar, su paso no era rápido, pero lejos de ser lento, Misty se preocupó, pensando que no podría seguirle el ritmo, pero Mina resultó ser muy ligera y fácil de guiar, pronto estaba cabeza con cabeza con él.

Cabalgaron por todo el jardín, hasta llegar al extremo del lago, donde lo bordearon y se alejaron hasta lo que parecía un bosque. No era exactamente un bosque, pero había tantos árboles que parecía perderse. Entraron en él, Ash se adelantó un poco y ella lo seguía por detrás, un poco mas adentro del "bosque", había una zona libre de árboles, como un vacío dentro de él. Varios de los carboles eran bastante verdes, algunos tenían como frutos rojos muy pequeños, pero los decoraban bastante bien. Era muy hermoso estar dentro de ese lugar, había mucha paz. Brego paró junto con Ash. Mina no paró, siguió de largo, hasta que Misty, al salir de su estado de hipnosis, se dignó a halar las riendas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a Ash.

Ash bajó con cuidado, amarró las riendas de Brego a un árbol y fue donde Misty para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Es aquí. – dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar. – Este era como mi escondite personal de niño. -

- ¿De qué te escondías? –

- No sé… venía siempre que quería pensar… como un escondite del resto del mundo. Claro que, eso era difícil estando en la ciudad, entonces iba a mi cuarto a encerrarme. - le sonrió.

- Algo así hago yo a veces. –

- Bueno, basta de hablar de esas cosas. – dijo. Se dirigió a una gran roca algo hueca, de donde pareció sacar una pequeña canasta. – No es mucho, sólo un detalle. –

Misty sonrió, se acercó a besarlo. Él pudo devolverlo con dificultad, debido a sus ocupadas manos y a su sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo pensaste en esto? – preguntó mientras lo ayudaba con la canasta.

- En la noche, mientras te veía dormir. Es que, quería compensarte… tal vez te incomodé anoche... –

- No, en lo más mínimo. – afirmó ella. – La pasé muy bien. –

- Es que sentí que fui algo acelerado… ¿No te molestó? – sonrió. Ella también, aunque tímida y ruborizada.

- Fue acelerado, si, pero estuvo bien. – respondió en tono bajo.

- Bueno, de todas maneras quiero hacer esto por ti. –

- ¿Y cómo voy a pagarte? – se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –

Terminó de acercarse para abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo. Ese fin de semana estaba resultando maravilloso para ella, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Él también la abrazó, ahora con sus manos libres. Después del beso ambos arreglaron todo para poder sentarse en la hierba. Dentro de la canasta había uvas, fresas, chocolate y lo que parecía una botella de champaña. Tenía que tener cuidado con eso si no quería perderse luego con Mina, pensaba. Todo le parecía bastante romántico, y le parecía increíble de parte de un chico que la conociera tan poco, no era de esperarse definitivamente.

Misty fue quien comenzó, después de haber ordenado todo, por tomar una de las fresas y cubrirla de chocolate, para luego dársela a Ash justo en la boca. Él pareció algo sorprendido, no por la acción sino por ser ella la que tomó esa iniciativa. Aceptó la oferta, sonriente, y luego era su turno, y así estuvieron un par de horas, turnándose de vez en cuando, bebiendo champaña, sin llegar a excesos. Cada fresa era acompañada de un beso. El tiempo no existía

- ¿Qué tal te está pareció mi sorpresa? -

- Nada mal. – respondió sonriente. – Y dime, ¿Todos los ingleses son así o eres un caso especial? –

- Depende de lo que pienses tú. – respondió. – La verdad no soy inglés. Mi padre lo es, yo nací en Brooklyn. Cuando mi papá fue nombrado embajador, comenzamos a viajar mucho y bueno, desde entonces mi residencia principal está en Londres. -

- Oh, no lo sabía. –

- Tiene su lado bueno, me refiero a viajar mucho, pero dejo a mis amigos allá y no los veo hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, y me es difícil conocer a personas nuevas cada tres meses. –

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –

- Pues… en ese tiempo supongo, unos tres meses… lamentablemente. – le dijo.

- Me gustaría que te quedes más tiempo, tres meses es muy poco. –

- Lo sé, ahora más que nunca me gustaría quedarme aquí. –

Tomó su mano firmemente, Misty sintió su calor recorrer todo su cuerpo con tan solo ese toque, y eso la hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Y no puedes quedarte de manera independiente, digo, tu padr-.-

- Trabajo con él, me temo que me sería casi imposible. – interrumpió.

- Ya veo. – dijo al fin. – Es por entones que… -

- ¿Qué? –

'No puedo dejar que sepa que me interesa tanto… sería muy tonto de mi parte hacerlo ahora…'

- No, nada, olvídalo. – trató de esquivar la pregunta.

- Por favor. –

Sus ojos eran insistentes, detestaba la manera que su mirada podía manipularla. Tan a su antojo, todo lo conseguía, y él lo sabía, estaba segura de eso.

- ¿Es por eso que haces todo esto tan especial? – preguntó. - Porque no te quedarás lo suficiente y por que luego te olvidarías de mí o… -

- Nunca me voy a olvidar de ti. –

Su voz se había vuelto más grave en esa última afirmación. Misty sintió como la presión en su mano se intensificaba un poco. Esquivó su mirada.

- Tú… no puedes predecir eso… -

- Es cierto, pero nunca olvido las cosas buenas que me pasas, y tú eres una de las mejores que me han pasado en la vida. – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Sólo quieres hacerme sentir bien, Ash. –

Esta vez, la mirada de Ash cambió de firme y seria a una expresión algo triste. Suspiró. Lentamente se acercó a ella, hasta quedar cara a cara. Soltó su mano y posó ambas sobre su cintura, acercándola más. Su mirada recuperó firmeza.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Misty? – le preguntó.

La respiración de Misty se había agitado, sintió como se encendía su rostro. Y él estaba disfrutando de todo se espectáculo. ¡Maldición, él sabía exactamente lo que hacía con ella!

- N-no… ¿N-no entiendo qué? -

- No sé aún qué va a ser de mí en tres o cuatro meses… Pero yo voy a estar contigo, ¿Entiendes eso? –

- A-a qué t-te refieres… - tartamudeó nerviosa. Él sonrió, la tenía donde quería.

- Que nadie ni nada va a hacer que te me escapes ahora. –

Atónita, sin palabras, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su mirada fija en él, parpadeó un par de veces lentamente. Sus labios se acercaron y al final se encontraron para dar lugar aun suave y dulce beso. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, lo abrazó y él a ella. Aún no comprendía del todo por qué le había dicho eso, pero le pareció decírselo de una manera tan segura, casi como un juramento, que no se cuestionó más.

Posó su mano sobre su pecho suavemente, indicándole la necesidad de respirar. Misty le sonrió, dulcemente. Antes de separarse por completo, Ash posó su nariz sobre la de ella, delicadamente, mirándola a los ojos sonriente. Misty seguía ruborizada, pero no desvió su mirada.

- Será mejor que volvamos. – dijo Ash. – Ya son casi las cuatro… -

La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y ambos empezaron a guardar las cosas que quedaban.

- Se pasó rápido, ¿verdad? – comentó Misty.

- Suele pasar cuando te diviertes. – respondió sonriendo.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa. El regreso fue algo más largo que la ida, pasearon por el "bosque" junto con Mina y Brego. Misty había conseguido dominar a Mina durante el recorrido, tan solo vaciló un par de veces cuando esta se desviaba. No había mucho que ver entre los árboles pero el ambiente era bastante agradable, podían escuchar a las aves y el sonido de las hojas secas al pasar sobre ellas.

Volvieron a la casa, tomados de la mano. Misty se sorprendió un poco cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con el Sr. Ketchum y Mónica en la sala de la entrada. Sintió algo de vergüenza y cuidadosamente deslizó su mano de la de Ash. Él no parecía tan sorprendido, pero no se veía muy contento. Su mirada era seria, sin llegar a parecer enojado, pero inexpresiva. Misty pudo deducir que había algo de tensión entre ellos últimamente, aún si no se lo había mencionado.

- Buenos días. – dijo el señor sonriente. – Me hubiera preocupado por ustedes, pero al ver que faltaban Brego y Mina supuse donde estarían. ¿Tienen hambre? –

- De hecho, ya hemos comido algo. – respondió Ash.

- De todas maneras. – agregó Misty. – Gracias. –

Ash la miró con curiosidad, luego le sonrió. Pero no era una de sus típicas sonrisas. Tan solo una sonrisa simple. Edward asintió, agradeciendo el gesto.

- Me gustaría saber si puedo hablar un momento contigo hijo. -

- Claro, - dijo Ash. – Ahora que estamos todos aquí. –

- Agradecería que fuera únicamente contigo, Ash. –

- Oh. – exclamó. – Eso podría sonar algo grosero si tenemos visitas… -

- De hecho, - interrumpió Misty. – Estoy algo cansada y… creo que descansaré un poco… anda. –

Se hubiera podido decir dos cosas, o que Ash quería evitar esa charla con su padre, o que si deseaba ir pero temía por ella. Al final decidió que, de cualquier manera, sería bueno que estén ellos al menos un día juntos. Después de todo era _su_ fin de semana, y ella solo una invitada.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó cariñosamente, acariciando su mano. – Me puedo quedar contigo si quieres. -

- Tú ve, yo estoy bien. – le dijo.

- Bueno. – dijo sonriendo. – Te busco luego. -

Ambos salieron por la puerta, y Misty se quedó por un momento como hipnotizada, hundida en sus pensamientos, no pareció darse cuenta de que aún había otra persona en la casa además de ella. Una mujer quien estaba en frente de ella, haciendo señas como para confirmar que en su cuerpo aún estaba vivo.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – preguntó amablemente, sacándola de su trance.

- ¡Oh! No gracias, - exclamó, algo sorprendida. - No es necesario, más bien disculpe, creo que… -

- Tranquila, suele pasar. – dijo sonriendo. – Así que, eres la novia de… -

- ¿De Ash? Bueno, no estamos exactamente juntos… pero se diría que estamos saliendo… –

- Oh, pensaba que eras algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Serio. Digo, no me malentiendas, Edward dijo que su hijo no solía llevar a sus novias con él a todas partes, menos a un lugar como este. –

- O sea que sí han habido otras chicas… - dijo Misty para sí, aunque no evitó que Mónica la oyera.

- Es natural, que hombre no las ha tenido después de todo. Pero por tu descripción, yo diría que eres un caso especial. –

'Me gustaría creérmelo…'

- Usted, uhhm, ¿Lo conoce bien? -

- Te refieres a… -

- Si, a Ash. – aclaró Misty.

- No, la verdad es que no. No se más de él aparte de lo que su padre me dice. –

- ¿Y él habla mucho sobre su hijo? –

- Siempre lo menciona, aunque claro, ¿Tú mencionarías a tu madre cada cinco segundos cuando estás con tu novio? –

- Supongo que no. –

- Claro, es lógico. Pero puedo decirte que Edward es un padre bastante dedicado, a pesar de estar tan ocupado. – le comentó.

- Me da gusto saber eso. - comentó Misty. – Me parece una persona agradable. –

- Si, es un buen hombre. – afirmó Mónica.

- ¿Y, entonces es él el elegido? –

- ¿Edward? Dudo que quiera un compromiso formal. Creo que nunca llegó a superar del todo la muerte de su esposa. – le contó. - De todas maneras, no veo por qué debería comprometerme. Digo, aún soy joven. –

- ¿Usted le teme al compromiso? –

- No es exactamente eso. – aclaró. – Hazme un favor y dime Mónica, ¿Si? No es necesaria tanta formalidad aquí. –

- Claro. ¿Y bien? -

- No me tomes a mal. Le tengo mucho afecto a Edward, pero no lo considero algo serio. – terminó riendo. - ¿Y tú? –

- ¿Sobre Ash? Pues él es diferente de los otros chicos, pero… -

- Solo te diviertes. –

- No, me gusta mucho. – le dijo, bastante seria. - Estoy interesada, pero es tan complicado… digo… -

- Sí, es cierto. – suspiró. – Sabes, es agradable poder conversar con otra chica. La última vez tuve que ordenar la casa para poder entretenerme cuando estaba sola. –

Ambas rieron por un rato.

- Si, entiendo. –

- Bueno, - dijo levantándose. – Iré a descansar. Edward preparará la cena seguramente, y seguro que, teniéndote aquí, Ash hará lo mismo por ti. Así que, te recomiendo que descanses, esta noche va a ser algo larga. –

- Está bien. –

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Un tiempo para ella sola. Tenía que aprovecharlo de alguna manera. Ash ya le había preparado varias sopresas, pensó que, tal vez, era hora de sorprenderlo a él. Pero, ¿Qué hacer? Era él quien sabía manipularla, quien tomaba el control de cada situación, y ella quien sucumbía a sus encantos. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Fue a su habitación y revisó su bolso. Tomó el celular, el cual lo había dejado en 'silencio' los últimos dos días. Había olvidado revisarlo pro completo, y casi sufre de un ataque al ver la pantalla.

- ¡¿Veinte llamadas perdidas?! -

Entre la lista de llamadas estaban el número de su casa, Daisy, Lily y Janis. '!Lily!' pensó alterada. 'Si descubrió lo del vestido no me lo va a perdonar nunca.' Sin pensar más, marcó el número del buzón de voz, el cual le informó de cinco nuevos mensajes de voz desde el día anterior hasta el actual. Empezó por escuchar el primer mensaje, recibido a las dieciocho horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos del día anterior.

_- ¡Misty! ¡Soy Janis! ¡¿Se podría saber por qué motivo les dijiste a tus hermanas que iriamos de paseo al campo?! ¡¿Qué acaso no les mencionaste nada sobre Ash?! El hecho que sea tu mejor amiga no significa que tenga que limpiar este desorden, ¿Qué harás ahora? Daisy ha estado llamando a mi casa TODO el día y no tengo idea de cómo sacarte de esta. No le diré que estás con él por ahora, pero si no me queda de otra tendré que hacerlo, por tu bien. Y, oye, ¿Cómo te va con él? Te he llamado varias veces y no me respondes. Hablamos luego._ -

No puedo evitar reír al pensar en el lío que había metido a su amiga, pero sabía que ella sabría manejarlo de alguna manera, después de todo era Janis. Ya le contaría luego todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días, de los cuales dos habían sido maravillosos. El segundo mensaje, recibido una hora después del primero, o algo así.

- _¡¿Se podría saber donde estás?! ¡¿Con qué derecho me mientes?! Y además te llevaste el vestido de Lily quien, porsiacaso, está dispuesta a asesinarte cuando te vuelva a ver así que espero que lo hayas cuidado bien. Dijiste que estarías con Janis y en la mañana me la encontré en el supermercado, ¿Con quién y dónde estás? Al menos responde para saber que estás bien. Y pensar que te consideré responsable por primera vez pues te aseguro será la última hasta que tengas cuarenta y ¿Cómo puede ser qué-?_ -

Colgó. No quiso escuchar más del mensaje. Daisy se preocupaba demasiado, y ella no toleraba que aún la consideren una niña, no lo era. Aunque sabía en el fondo lo temerosa y débil que podía llegar a ser en ciertas situaciones. Muchas veces culpo a eso mismo, a ser tan sobreprotegida, el que sea el motivo de sus miedos. Con el tiempo había aprendido a hacerse fuerte y elegir su propio camino.

Se recostó en su cama, la cual aún estaba algo desordenada. Empiló algunas almohadas y se dejó caer sobre ellas. Sin pensarlo siquiera ya se había quedado dormida. Durmió sin soñar por lo menos un par de horas, sin medir el tiempo. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano tocar su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y se encontraron con Ash, quien sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Perdona si te asusté. – le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Te sientes mejor? -

- Oh, eres tú. –

- ¿Decepcionada? – dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado.

- No… es que no te esperaba tan pronto. – le explicó aún con voz cansada.

- Han pasado como dos horas y media. – rió.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó indignada.

- Quería saber si te gustaría cenar. – acariciaba su frente. – O quieres que te acompañe aquí. -

- De hecho tengo un poco de hambre. –

- ¿Vamos, entonces? – le preguntó, ella asintió débilmente. – Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte. -

Ella rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente cuando él intentó cargarla en brazos.

- Puedo caminar, Ash. – le dijo sonriendo. – Pero… no puedo abrigarme sola, me temo.-

- Pues entonces tendré que abrazarte hasta que lleguemos a la mesa. – respondió sonriendo.

- Sí, supongo que sí. –

Ya en la mesa, Mónica y Edward estaban sentados juntos, un vaso de vino en la mano de cada uno, ambos riendo. No parecieron notar cuando llegaron Ash y Misty, a pesar de la manera que lo hicieron, él abrazándola por detrás, haciendo que el caminar fuera algo difícil de hacer bien. La cena, tal como había predicho Mónica, la habían hecho ambos, padre e hijo. A Misty le dio gusto ver que el ambiente en la cena era más alegre entre los cuatro, hasta parecía una cena familiar en un día festivo. Se podía notar que la tensión entre Ash y Edward había disminuido, seguramente había sido el tiempo que pasaron ambos juntos, o podría deberse al hecho que, al igual que cuando salieron por primera vez, no tomaron en cuenta cuanta cantidad de vino habían bebido durante la cena. Misty se sentía un poco acalorada, pero no mareada, se sentía de lo más conciente.

Poco antes de finalizar la cena, Mónica y Edward anticiparon que saldrían hasta tarde, antes de abandonar la escena. Ash y Misty permanecieron ahí un poco más, riendo y conversando.

- Cuando te fuiste con tu padre, estuve a solas con Mónica… conversamos un rato sobre ti. – comentó Misty.

- Ah, ya veo. – dijo Ash, sin mucho interés.

- ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo? Es agradable… -

- Sí, lo se. –

Misty le sonrió.

- ¿Te divertiste con tu padre? –

- Pescamos un poco. – comenzó a decir. – También hablamos de ti. – tomó otro sorbo de vino.

Misty arqueó sus cejas, lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hablaron? – preguntó.

Ash apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la quedó mirando, sin decir nada, con esa mirada que la dejaba sin palabras, una vez más.

- Eso es personal. – dijo riendo.

- ¿Te dijo algo de mí? –

- Que le pareces una buena chica. –

- Oh… ya veo… - dijo algo decepcionada.

- Le agradas. – explicó él. – Pero no te conoce, que otra crítica podrías esperar en tan poco tiempo Misty...–

Ella sonrió, algo sarcástica.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Eso es casi lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste que pensaba de ti. – le dijo seria. - ¿No te parece irónico? –

- Vamos, no estés molesta conmigo. Le conté todo sobre ti. –

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- Pues, que te conocí hace poco en la universidad, que eras estudiante de leyes, que eras graciosa, inteligente, bonita, agradable, y… -

- ¿Y? – incitó a que continuara.

Ash vaciló un poco, su boca se entreabría y se cerraba continuamente.

- Qué te parece si te lo digo mañana, que es nuestro último día. – propuso. – Y tú puedes decirme entonces tu opinión sobre mí, ahora que me conoces mejor. –

- Me parece bien, mientras lo prometas. –

- Lo prometo. – le dijo. – Y al igual que tú, nunca falto a mis promesas. – le sonrió.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque seguía algo decepcionada por el simple concepto que tenía de ella Edward. Era cierto que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, pero deseaba dar una buena, no, más bien, excelente primera impresión. 'En fin, ya habrá tiempo para eso después.' En los últimos minutos la mirada de Ash había perdido algo su intensidad, sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, aunque se mantenía erguido, y con esa confianza que le parecía tan sexy, pero no podía esconder

- Te ves cansado. – le comentó ella.

- Bueno, como verás he estado yendo de aquí para allá todo el día… -

- Lamento mantenerte tan ocupado. – comentó algo incómoda.

- No, tranquila, tú lo vales. – le dijo sonriente. – En serio, Misty. -

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para remediarlo? – le preguntó tiernamente.

- Me temo que sólo me queda dormir bien. –

- Entonces será mejor que volvamos a… -

- La habitación. – concluyó él. – Sí, es buena idea. – dijo casi bostezando.

Misty se levantó y fue a donde Ash estaba sentado, ayudándolo a pararse, aunque su ayuda fue algo inútil ya que él era totalmente capaz de movilizarse solo. Parecía como si la única parte cansada de él fueran sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos color canela que tanto le gustaban.

Fueron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ash, la cual era algo más grande que la de huéspedes donde Misty estaba. Ash se sentó sobre su cama y se dejó caer para atrás, Misty se recostó a su lado. De pronto le vino una idea a la mente y se sonrió. Ya tenía una sorpresa para él.

- Oye, Ash. –

- ¿Mmm? – fue lo único que dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo podría… hacer que te sientas mejor de alguna manera. –

Los ojos de Ash se entreabrieron, con curiosidad. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos sobre la superficie de donde estaban recostados.

- Quiero decir… - comenzó a decir, suave y seductoramente, sonriéndole. – Yo podría… hacerte un masaje en el cuello o… en la espalda o… donde más lo necesites.-

Los ojos de Ash terminaron de abrirse, prestando total atención a ella. Misty se quitó el abrigo sin desviar la mirada sobre la de Ash, y se sintió por primera vez en todo el paseo como una mujer completamente adulta. Ash, por su parte, se veía sorprendido, justo como ella quería, lo había conseguido. Sus ojos la recorrían por completo, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, embobado.

- Solo necesito… que te recuestes boca abajo y yo hago el resto. – concluyó con el mismo tono de antes.

Sin decir nada, después de un rato Ash asintió, lentamente. Ella sonrió, por fin había conseguido tomar ese control. De pronto Misty recordó otra cosa.

- Si me esperas un segundo… - dijo y se fue rápidamente.

Al volver tenía un pequeño pomo rosa entre sus manos.

- ¿Y eso? –

- ¿Esperas que te de un masaje sin loción? – le preguntó sonriente, luego agregó. -Entonces no sería tan placentero, ¿O sí? –

- Supongo que no. – susurró.

- Necesito que colabores y te recuestes, Ash. –

Lo hizo. 'Ahora es tiempo.', pensó Misty mientras se sonreía. Ahora sabía cómo jugar, y lo más importante, con qué armas.

- Oh, Ash. – le dijo. – Lo olvidaba, que tonta, necesito que te quites la camisa primero. –

Se volvió hacia ella. Pareció comprender del juego cuando vio la sonrisa en sus labios, él le sonrió también, y debió entender puesto que, al quitarse la camisa, lo hizo lentamente con la mirada fija en ella, botón por botón hasta descubrir su torso por completo. Al terminar la arrojó a un lado. El corazón de Misty daba latidos fuertes, casi temía que él pudiera escucharlos, pero sabía que, en el fondo, el estaría en una situación similar.

- ¿Algo más que necesites? – preguntó sonriente, su tono era más grave ahora, le dio escalofríos. – ¿Tengo que quitarme algo más o…? -

- Es suficiente por el momento. – dijo ella. – Recuéstate. –

Volvió a hacerlo. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, sus músculos se veían más tonificados de esa forma.

- ¿Te molesta que tome una posición más cómoda? Digo, para mí. -

- Acomódate a tu gusto. – dijo él.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió ella.

Se colocó de manera que su espalda baja estaba entre sus piernas, bajó un poco más, dejando su espalda completamente libre. Por un momentote pareció escuchar un gemido algo ahogado.

- ¿Te incomoda? -

- No, en absoluto. – respondió Ash con dificultad.

- Bien, porque creo que me voy a quedar así por un buen rato… -

Abrió el frasco rosa y vació un poco del contenido en la parte superior de la espina de Ash, quien se retorció al sentir la loción fría. Claro que, ese era el plan de Misty desde antes.

- ¡Oops! Lo siento. – dijo. – Es algo fría al principio, pero en cuanto comience… créeme que entrarás pronto en calor, Ash. – concluyó con el tono seductor que estaba usando en los últimos minutos.

Comenzó a masajear sus hombros, a recorrer sus brazos delicadamente, haciendo presión en ciertas zonas. De vez en cuando escuchaba uno que otro gemido, y algunas veces Ash se retorcía debajo de ella.

- ¿Se te hace difícil quedarte quieto? –

- No, no… - fue todo lo que dijo, luego otro gemido, sus ojos cerrados.

Al comenzar a masajear la espalda baja, Misty era muy cuidadosa de presionar de vez en cuando, intensificando esa sensación que seguramente Ash estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Su respiración se hacía pesada, ella lo podía sentir, y ella misma escuchaba la suya empezar a agitarse un poco.

- ¿Qué tal se siente, Ash? – le susurró.

- Muy… bien… Mmm… -

Misty se sonrió, y continuó masajeando hasta bajar a su cadera, donde acariciaba ambos lados con un poco más de fuerza que cuando acariciaba sus brazos. Empezaba a cansarse algo. Ash lo estaba disfrutando, se podía ver. Al final volvió a subir por su espina, masajeando todo rincón de su espalda, y a veces hundiendo sus manos hasta debajo de su cuerpo acariciando partes del frente de su torso. Por último, al llegar de nuevo a su cuello se dejó caer encima de él, ya exhausta. Ash gimió un poco, tal ve por que esperaba más o por sentir su cuerpo tibio sobre el suyo.

Misty recorrió sus manos por sus brazos una vez más, cerró sus ojos.

- Ash, estoy rendida. – le susurró.

No supo cuando fue que sus manos llegaron hasta debajo donde se encontraba su pecho, y comenzó a repartir besos sobre su nuca y hombros.

- Misty… -

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó riendo.

- Te necesito… - susurró él.

Su corazón se aceleró de repente. 'Te necesito' esas palabras podían significar tantas cosas, dependiendo de cómo sean interpretadas. ¿Qué sería?

- ¿Sólo eso? – le susurró al oído.

- No… no solo eso… - respondió él.

- Entonces… - dijo y besó su nuca una vez más, sin poder contenerse.

- Te quiero… - dijo al fin. – Te quiero a ti, Misty. –

Estaba aterrada. Ella también lo sentía, pero no sabía si decirlo. Era muy complicado decidir que sentir, así lo pensaba. 'Tan sólo lo conozco de hace unos qué, ¿Cinco días? Será suficiente…'.

Ash intentó volverse hacia a ella, pero le fue difícil al principio, al entender ella lo que quería le cedió el paso a que lo haga, estando ahora cara a cara, ella sobre él. Sus ojos seguían algo cansados, pero con un brillo que podría significar ambos deseo y amor, pero cómo estar segura. Su mirada estaba fija en ella.

Misty seguía sin responder. Tan sólo lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre su pecho. Esos brazos que la hacían sentir tan protegida. Ash no pidió respuestas, la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, nada más. Había silencio, Misty cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en lo único que escuchaba, su corazón. Se sentía tan tranquila en esa posición. Ash no cerraba sus ojos, los tenía fijos en el techo, pensando sólo Dios sabe qué, pero tranquilo, sintiendo sobre su pecho el ritmo de un segundo corazón.

Misty se movió un poco bajo sus brazos, apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho y subió un poco el nivel, hasta que sus ojos, ya abiertos, nivelaban con los de él. Su mirada seguía fija, sin movimiento, sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, como para decir algo. Misty se adelantó a besar la parte baja de su mentón, acercándose poco a poco a su cuello, lentamente recorriéndolo. Las manos de él comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, primero sobre su blusa, luego encontraron una forma donde llegar a su piel. Sus dedos estaban algo fríos, y eso la hacía retorcerse un poco con su toque. Siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a su rostro, donde besó cada rincón hasta llegar a sus labios, y él aceptó el beso gustosamente. Sus manos subieron hasta sus hombros, donde se mantenía apoyada, mientras que las de él bajaban a acariciar sus caderas, luego de haber explorado parte de su espalda. Los besos se intensificaban cada vez más, y Misty decidió, por primera vez, dejarse llevar hasta los extremos.

Se separó de él un momento, sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, la falta de aire hizo que ambas respiraciones se vuelvan más pesadas. Las manos de Ash dejaron de estar frías, y Misty sintió como sus mejillas hervían. Misty se incorporó, volviendo a la posición del masaje, sólo que ahora Ash estaba de media vuelta boca arriba. Algo temblorosa, nerviosa, volvió a agacharse para besarlo en los labios una vez más. Ash cambió la posición de sus manos, ahora estaban una en su mejilla y otra hundida en ese rojo cabello, el cual comenzaba a despeinarse. Su cuerpo se posó sobre el de él, y unos segundos después, sus manos bajaron hasta donde comenzaban sus jeans, tanteando el primer botón, vacilando si abrirlo o no. Sus manos aún temblaban un poco, luego las de él se posaron en las suyas encima de su pecho. Misty se sobresaltó.

- No tienes que hacer esto. – le dijo él.

- Ya sé. – dijo ella débilmente, se le agotaba el aliento con cada palabra que decía.

Sus manos soltaron las de él, cambiaron de dirección, optando por explorar su torso ahora. Recorrió las yemas de sus dedos por cada músculo, y de vez en cuando usaba las uñas delicadamente. Ash relajó el cuello, dejándose caer hacia atrás, no más prestando atención a los movimientos de Misty, cerró sus ojos, relajándose, sometiéndose a esa sensación. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar esta presión? ¿Podría controlarla aún? ¿O es que era ya demasiado tarde?

Se detuvo por un momento, cerró sus ojos. Era ella quien controlaba la situación, era ella quien podía disponer de la misma, cambiarla o continuarla. Abrió los ojos, él estaba inmóvil, mirándola como nunca antes, su mirada serena, pero confusa, parecía intentar controlarse a si mismo, a no dejarse actuar desaforadamente. Aunque desde su punto de vista, ella se lo estaba haciendo complicado.

- Perdona… - susurró Misty.

Ash sonrió de repente.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó, riendo un poco, con dificultad debido al peso de ella sobre él. – Misty, yo no tengo problemas con esto… pero no quiero que tú sientas que debes… No te voy a presionar… No quiero eso… -

Ella asintió, su respiración, aún pesada, comenzó a regularse. La tensión había bajado.

- Es sólo que… yo creí… - suspiró. – Soy tan tonta. – dijo para sí.

Ash se incorporó lo que pudo, y alcanzó su mano hacia su cabello, acariciándola.

- Es que… te parecerá muy estúpido… - comenzó Misty. – Pero, eres mayor que yo y, bueno, sabiendo que ha habido _otras _pues asumí cosas y… No quiero ser una más… -

- No eres una más. – afirmó él. - ¿Otras? – de pronto soltó una risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Me vas a decir que estabas celosa de alguna ex? –

- ¡N-no! Digo… -

- Vamos, si me importara alguna de mi pasado, no estaría aquí contigo. –

- Sin embargo, cuando te vayas volverás a ellas. – concluyó algo triste.

Ash suspiró, incómodamente. Desvió su mirada por unos segundos, luego se dejó caer sobre las sábanas una vez más. Le sonrió desde esa posición. Misty seguía ruborizada y algo confundida. Tan tierna, como lo había pensado Ash. La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta sí, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Cayó encima de él una vez más. Su corazón empezó a correr a cien por hora de nuevo.

- Te llevaría conmigo. – le dijo en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos. – Si pudiera… -

- Pero no puedes. – añadió ella con voz temblorosa.

Recorrió sus dedos por su rojo cabello. Sus ojos verdes y asustados lo miraban.

- Voy a adelantarme a algo. – le dijo, bastante serio, decidido. – Cuando estaba con mi padre, me preguntó quién eras y por qué estabas aquí. Más bien, por qué te traje aquí. Si sentía algo por ti… -

Suspiró. Ella lo miraba atenta, con sus ojos aún asustados, nerviosos.

- Y la verdad es… - continuó. – Que ayer y hoy… y cuando te dije que creía que te quería… -

- No tienes que pensar en eso, aún es muy pronto par-.-

- Pero lo siento. – interrumpió. - Sí te quiero. – susurró Ash. – Es real. Sé que es muy pronto para decírtelo pe-.-

Misty posó un dedo sobre sus labios, ahora sonreía. La expresión de Ash pasó de confundido a ser inesperadamente sorprendido.

- Hablas mucho. – le dijo sonriente. Había vuelto al control.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, debido a que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, sellando un nuevo beso, un beso que rompió el esquema de los otros, un beso como ninguno que ambos hayan sentido jamás. Misty se posó una vez más sobre él, y el con gusta la recibió, mientras recorría su espalda de arriba hacia abajo con ansiedad.

- Basta de juegos. – le dijo él. – No quiero juegos, esto es real, ¿Verdad? Tanto para ti como para mí. - ella sonrió.

- Hoy más que nunca. – respondió, y lo besó de nuevo.

Y así lo decidió, no era muy tarde para disponer de la situación, pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiarla, como había decidido antes dejarse llevar hasta los extremos, y no iba a dar la retirada ahora. Aunque, ¿Quién decide qué cosas son extremas y qué cosas no lo son? 'Y qué me importa.' pensó. Después de todo, había algo en él que la hacía sentir diferente, algo distinto, único, mágico. Después de todo, si ella era una persona real, en un mundo real, eso también debería ser real.

* * *

**_Continuará_**

_La verdad es que en mi opinión, este capi está algo fome, aunque igual me gusta XD no se ustedes REVIEEWS?? Haganme saber lo que piensan!! Un beso!! Hasta el capi 7!!  
- Maureen_


	7. Responsabilidad

_Hola de nuevo!! Terminé este capítulo algo rápido, pero bueno, estoy algo apurada ya que me han venido ideas nuevas a la cabeza xD pronto las veran escritas aquí. Disfruten la parte siete!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Séptima parte -_

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho todo! – exclamó Janis. – Misty, fueron qué, ¿Tres días? -

Ya habían pasado los tres días de campo con Ash, y Misty estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, tomando un café con su amiga Janis, quien luego de haberle explicado todo lo ocurrido sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos.

- ¡Janis! – se quejó Misty, mirándola con una mirada asesina, otros se volvían hacia la escena.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, gacha de hombros. – Es que… me sorprende. Es todo. –

- Vaya… ¿Crees que estuvo tan mal entonces? –

Janis sonrió, tomó un sorbo de su café y dejó la taza en la mesa. Demoró en responder, como analizando la respuesta que se venía.

- Bueno, desde mi punto de vista creo que, tal vez, se aceleraron un poco pero… - hizo una pausa. – Pero bueno, no es como si un chico cualquiera te hubiera invitado una copa y terminaras durmiendo con él, sino más bien… hizo un gran esfuerzo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo, Dios? Fuiste muy precipitada a la situación, esa es mi opinión, pero, por lo que me cuentas y cómo me dijiste que fue y bueno… creo que era de esperarse, ¿Era algo que podías evitar? ¿O es qué él estaba decidido a?-

- No, en todo momento fui yo, él dijo que no era necesario qu-.-

- Oh, seguro, viejo truco. – rió Janis, interrumpiéndola.

- Janis, él no es así. Es diferente. –

Su amiga estaba recostada en la silla, cruzada de brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por más que no haya estado de acuerdo con el reciente comportamiento de Misty, no podía evitar a la vez sentirse algo feliz por ella.

- Te creo, Mist. – le dijo. – Te conozco mejor que nadie en cuanto a chicos, y sé que eres bastante exigente. Así que, si este '_Lord Ashton'_ se ha ganado tu corazón, debe ser alguien bastante especial. -

- Oh. – exclamó algo sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga. Le sonrió. – ¿Mi corazón? Pero, yo no… –

'No estoy enamorada de Ash, ¿O sí?' Si bien era cierto que sentía algo bastante fuerte hacia él, aún se le hacía difícil reconocer esa parte. ¿Era acaso posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo?

- Por como te veo, Mist… -

- No puede ser. – concluyó.

Janis suspiró, prefirió dejar el tema por el momento.

- Y hablando de chicos. – comenzó a decir. – Nunca creerás a quién conocí. –

Misty rió un poco.

- Al parecer no fui la única que se divirtió sola.- comentó sonriente. – Ya, cuéntame. -

Janis se incorporó de su posición de antes, sentándose derecha. Se acomodó algo su cabello castaño. Estaba algo ruborizada, por lo que Misty pudo notar.

- Bueno, - empezó. – Te contaré de cómo fue. Fue la noche del lunes, tú no estabas aquí. Mi prima Kaira nos llevó a un bar, éramos solo ella y yo. Era su última noche en la ciudad así que dijo que quería pasarla bien. – hizo una pausa. – Como sea, llegaron un par de chicos, de unos veinticinco o por ahí. Y bueno, uno de ellos parecía tener bastante interés en mí… - concluyó algo tímida.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Misty sonriente.

- ¡Olvidé preguntar su nombre! ¿Puedes creer? Pero tengo su imagen muy clara en mi mente, por si lo vuelvo a ver… Oh, Misty, en serio, era tan lindo. –

- ¿Me lo describes? –

- Bueno… era alto, de cabello negr-.-

Paró al ver a alguien acercándose detrás de ellas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Misty.

- Que oportuno… - comentó Janis, estaba ruborizada.

Al volverse Misty, vio de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

- Oh, nada. Pasaba por aquí y resulta que vi a un par de bellas chicas… y decidí acercarme y hacerles el habla. – le dijo Brock. – Por cierto, Daisy está buscándote. Quiere saber por qué no estás donde Antonia si ya son casi las tres. –

- ¡Oh, rayos! Casi lo olvido. – exclamó. – Brock, ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Janis? Oh, perdona, los presento. Brock, ella es Janis. Él es Brock. – dijo dirigiéndose a Janis. – Tienen mucho de que conversar, ¡Nos vemos! –

Tomó sus cosas y se fe de la mesa. Brock vio como se alejaba, antes de volverse hacia Janis, quien seguía ruborizada. Brock sonrió y se sentó en la silla vacía que había dejado Misty hacía pocos segundos.

- No me diste un número la otra noche. – le dijo. – Estuve tratando de ubicarte. -

- Uhm. No pensaba que estarías aquí. – dijo Janis, aún sonrojada. - ¿Conoces a Misty? –

- Somos amigos desde niños. –

- Ya veo. – dijo, algo aliviada. . - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas…? –

- Brock. –

- Oh, sí, ella me ha hablado bastante de ti, Brock. – comentó. – No pensé que te conocería por mi cuenta. Más bien que Misty nos presentaría alguna vez…-

- Si, fue algo… inesperado. – aclaró. – Pero no quiero hablar de Misty ahora. –

- ¿Y entonces? –

Brock sonrió. Janis no pudo controlarse más y estalló en risas nerviosas, su sonrisa ya no podía ser escondida.

Misty corrió hasta su casa, era su segunda reunión con Antonia, la del día anterior había sido algo corta, y extraña para su gusto. Más bien parecía algo así como un examen físico y mental, haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida, su universidad, tomándole medidas, etc. 'Mañana todo te parecerá más lógico' le había dicho su tía.

Tomó un taxi, antes de desfallecer por tanto correr. Al llegar a la _Residencia Monserrat, _subió aceleradamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del segundo piso. Donde estaba Antonia, en el mismo sillón de la vez pasada, con una taza de té en mano y lo que parecía un cuaderno de apuntes sobre la mesa.

- ¡Llegaste! – exclamó alegre. – Debo decir que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte, corazón.-

- Perdona, por poco lo olvido. –

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, ya tuviste vacaciones de tres días así que vamos algo atrasadas. Escucha con atención, estos cuatro meses son como una prueba, pero eso ya lo sabías, bien, a final de ese periodo tendrás que probar y demostrar todo lo que has aprendido. –

- Esa parte no la escuché, ¿Qué cosa? –

'¿Probar? ¿Qué necesito probar?'

- Mira, cielo, nadie te conoce por ahora. Nadie sabe que existes. – explicó. – Me refiero, como la hija de Fausto. Eres algo como una leyenda que todavía no sale a la luz. Y, notablemente, con la vida que has llevado, tenemos que pulir algunos aspectos sobre ti antes de sacarte a la luz. -

- ¿Pulir? –

- Te lo explicaré así. – comenzó. – Tarde o temprano el mundo sabrá que existes, pero solo como persona, más no un personaje. Bueno, el comité de Molvania vendrá para esas fechas, y quiero presentarte como mi sobrina, la hija del Rey Fausto y la Reina Alejandra, y como princesa de Molvania, si es que me lo permites. –

- Y para eso se requiere… -

- Mucha voluntad de tu parte. Sé que aún no has tomado una decisión, pero eso también es parte de plan. Tú podrás aceptar o declinar al puesto frente a tu nación, puesto que ya eres una adulta y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, tienes derecho a elegir. –

- Entiendo, ¿Y si digo que no? –

- Bueno, de eso ya nos encargaremos el resto del comité. Lo más importante es que seas feliz, cielo. –

- Bien. – concluyó. – ¿Y hoy qué vamos a hacer? –

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Era Carole, junto con otra mujer, era alta de cabello rubio largo recogido en un moño, usaba un abrigo largo negro y lentes de sol.

- Ella es Louisana. Es una gran modista y estilista, personalmente creo que el la mejor. Trabaja para la nobleza europea constantemente. – hizo una pausa.

Revisó el cuaderno de notas, ojeando las páginas.

– Ayer… te estudiamos un poco físicamente, y algunas de tus aptitudes también. Puedo decir por ejemplo, que tienes un don para la expresión. Lo haces con bastante tino y clase. También podemos decir que eres algo temperamental, aunque sabes controlar tus emociones. Eso es muy bueno, hay que mantener bastante postura. A lo largo de tu vida te vas a ver en situaciones incómodas y desagradables y vas a tener que aprender a reaccionar. – Misty le sonrió. Antonia continuó. – Físicamente, tu aspecto es bastante presentable. Tu cabello está en orden siempre, no usas maquillaje en exceso… sin embargo, - bajó el cuaderno. – Temo decirte que tu estilo para vestir es algo barato, sin ofender. -

Misty pareció algo sorprendida, nunca nadie había criticado antes su modo de vestir. En ese momento traía un par de jeans algo gastados y un camiseta negra algo ata, dejando parte de su abdomen al aire. Un look bastante sport, pero normal para un día cualquiera.

- Oh, bueno. No contamos con dinero extra, si es a lo que se refiere. - dijo de pronto.

- Tranquila, no me refiero a eso. – se aceleró a decir Antonia. – No es tu ropa, estás bien en mi opinión, hablo de, bueno, de ahora en adelante tienes que vestir de manera algo diferente. –

- Supongo que puedo con eso. – le dijo sonriente. - ¿Hay algo más? –

- No, esto te gustará. – le sonrió. - Louisana te llevará de compras. Del dinero no te preocupes tenemos un presupuesto alto. –

- Y toda esa ropa, es prestada o… -

- Todo lo que Louisana escoja para ti, será de tu propiedad. – le explicó. – Ahora, necesitas desde lo básico hasta zapatos… las joyas sí son prestadas, pero aún no llegamos a eso, no te emociones antes de tiempo. –

- Está bien. – trató de controlar su sonrisa.

- Entonces, - se paró. – Las dejo solas, necesito ocuparme de otras cosas. Misty, mañana necesito que vengas a la misma hora, vestida con algo que comprarás hoy. Conocerás a alguien importante. –

Se acercó a ella y se despidió besándola en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos, cielo. - le sonrió y se fue.

- Hasta mañana. – respondió Misty. – Y entonces, ¿En dónde empezamos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Louisana, sonriente y emocionada.

Mientras tanto, en la _Residencia Ketchum_, Ash estaba en su cuarto, sentado en un escritorio, una taza de café al lado y concentrado en su laptop, en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Tocaron a su puerta.

- Adelante. – dijo.

Edward se asomó por la puerta.

- Bien, veo que estás avanzando con lo que te pedí. - le dijo alegre. - ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy, hijo? -

- No, creo que descansaré hoy. – respondió, los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

- Si, después de todo ya te divertiste bastante los últimos días, ¿O me equivoco? –

- Sí, la pasé bien. – volvió a responder con el mismo tono robótico de antes.

- ¿Y la chica? –

Dejo de teclear y se volvió hacia él, por primera vez en el día sonrió con ganas, aunque trató de disimularlo.

- Hace dos días estuve con ella… creo que lo mejor es no sofocarla tanto, digo, ¿Tengo que verla todos los días? Además, saldré con ella este fin de semana, seré su pareja en una fiesta. -

- No lo sabía. – comentó sorprendido Edward. – Eso es algo bueno, ¿Cierto? -

- Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por ese tema. –

- Solo espero que no te distraigas de tus obligaciones. Tienes trabajo aquí, no dejes que-. –

- Lo tengo todo controlado. – lo interrumpió.

Edgard no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

- Recuerda la razón por la que estamos aquí. – dijo seriamente.

- Lo sé, no lo olvido. – respondió Ash, en un tono cansado. -Sabes que mi trabajo es primero para mí. –

- Bueno, bueno. – suspiró. – Te dejaré solo. No volveré hasta tarde, tengo una reunión con el primer ministro. –

- Adiós. -

La puerta se cerró haciendo algo de ruido. No le molestó. Normalmente era difícil desconcentrarlo, pero recientemente había pensamientos en su cabeza que lo desviaban de sus prioridades. Pensó en esa noche hace ya tres días atrás. Esa noche que cambió muchas cosas. Se había comprometido profundamente con aquella chica, había algo especial, algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su aroma, en su esencia.

Recordó esa mañana al menos unas cinco veces ese día, la recordaba muy bien.

El sol había empezado a salir. Ambos estaban acurrucados en la misma habitación donde habían pasado la noche. Ash abrazaba a Misty por detrás, un brazo rodeando su cintura y su rostro hundido en su cabello. Rió un poco, al recordar cómo estuvo la noche anterior.

- Buenos días. – le susurró, besando su nuca.

Misty se retorció un poco por debajo de su brazo, hasta volverse cara a cara con él. Sus ojos aún seguían algo dormidos. Al verlo le sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿Ya descansaste bien? – le preguntó algo somnolienta.

- Sí, me preocupaba por ti. –

- Yo estoy bien, aunque sigo un poco cansada. –

- Eso es porque eres una dormilona. – comentó Ash.

- Eso no es justo. – se quejó. - Tú recibiste un masaje. –

Ash no pudo evitar reír. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó de nuevo. Se mantuvieron así por un buen rato. Misty recorría sus dedos por su torso desnudo, algo que parecía entretenerla. Había silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, en perfecta sinfonía.

- Me quedaría aquí todo el día. - comentó él. – Me quedaría contigo. -

- Hoy es el último día… -

- Así es. – afirmó.

- Y luego tengo que volver con Antonia y… -

- ¿Antonia? –

'Rayos…'. Estaba pensando en voz alta, no se dio cuenta hasta después de la reacción de él. Parecía algo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, no entendió por que él pudo reaccionar así, pero comprendió de inmediato que no debía revelar su relación con Antonia Monserrat. Ash no debía saber nada sobre lo que Antonia le había dicho, ni nada sobre lo que era. Nada de nada, aún no era el momento.

- Uhh… es… -intentó mentir. – Es una amiga. –

Ash arqueó sus cejas, mirándola con curiosidad. Misty trató de ser cínica y aparentar no ocultar nada, cosa que era algo difícil para ella, ya que siempre era bastante obvia con sus cosas. Él pareció estar satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Ya veo, ¿Por qué te molesta volver? –

- Es sólo… me gustaría quedarme aquí. – le sonrió.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Si, eso también. – dijo riendo y lo besó.

No contó por cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron ahí, pero sin duda esa fue una mañana que se pasó muy rápido, o al menos así lo había pensado él. Fue el día más corto de los tres. Sí, ese descanso, 'distracción' como lo habría llamado su padre, a pesar de todo, había valido cada centavo, cada segundo, cada beso.

- Distracciones. – dijo para sí. – A lo mejor valen la pena. -

Mientras seguía concentrado en sus cosas, el recordar esa escena una vez más le hizo sonreír. Sí, había sido un buen descanso.

- ¿Señora? – Carole había entrado en su oficina, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Antonia se sobresaltó un poco al ser sorprendida. Al verla la miro con gracia y amabilidad.

- Perdone si la asusté. –

- Está bien, no esperaba tu llegada tan pronto, es todo. – aclaró. – ¿Qué sabes de…? –

- El primer ministro, Lord Smith, ha venido a verla, señora. –

- Oh, hazlo pasar, por favor Carole. –

Un hombre alto, de aspecto europeo, cabello algo canoso, debía estar por sus cincuenta, entró en la habitación. Al ver a Antonia hizo una reverencia la cual fue respondida.

- Milady. – dijo.

- Lord Smith, muchas gracias por venir. –

- Oí que necesitaba de mi ayuda aquí. ¿La joven? –

- No se encuentra aquí. La conocerá mañana. – le explicó. – Es bastante joven, me preocupa que cargue con tanta responsabilidad de la noche a la mañana. Es por eso que necesito su ayuda, Lord Smith, con usted a su lado, estoy segura que esa niña pasará de serlo a ser una mujer responsable, toda una princesa. –

Lord Smith hizo un reverencia, sonriendo.

- Estaré complacido de poder ayudar a su majestad. –

Antonia le sonrió agradecida.

- ¡Esta es preciosa! ¿Puedo llevarla también? – preguntó Misty a Louisana, tomando entre manos una blusa cuello "v", rosa encendido de manga corta.

Louisana hizo un gesto despectivo ante la proposición, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Esa clase de colores se ven tan… como decirlo… vulgares. – dijo mirando la prenda con aire repulsivo.

A Misty se le hacía gracioso escuchar su acento, era una mescla de alemán con francés.

- Te recomiendo algo más discreto. - Misty suspiró decepcionada.

- Oh, pero estoy cansada de negro y gris. También necesito darle algo de vida a mi imagen, ¿No lo crees? – dijo agitando la blusa, mostrándola.

- Pero si hemos comprado varias cosas de colores llamativos. – le dijo. – Ese sastre rojo que te queda tan bien, y ese abrigo color índigo. ¡Oh!, y aquella blusa verde jade. –

- Lo sé, y son muy bonitas todas pero… ¿Y esta? ¿No podré usar nunca nada de este color? Es uno de mis favoritos. –

- Sí que lo harás, pero una blusa en ese tono no es aceptable. –

- Lo que digas. – dijo Misty. – Me rindo. Aunque… -

Más adentro de la tienda, divisó una vitrina con vestidos, todos muy hermosos. Se apresuró a tomar el primero que vio y del cual se enamoró a primera vista, o al menos así se lo diría a sus hermanas luego. Era un vestido de pedrería plateado, sin mangas con corte a la cintura, la minifalda corta pero discreta. Se lo mostró a Louisana.

- ¿Son aceptables? – preguntó sonriente.

- Bastante. – respondió Louisana. - Primero tengo que verte usarlos. -

- No hay problema con eso. –

Rápidamente se dirigió al probador. No fue el único vestido por probarse, y claro tampoco el único en comprar. Las compras duraron unas cinco horas, y Misty aún estaba dispuesta a seguir. Fue Louisana quien después de terminar de comprar el séptimo vestido puso el pare. Lo más complicado fue llevar las bolsas al auto.

- Listo, terminamos. -

- Creo que voy a necesitar un armario mucho más grande. – comentó Misty, mirando la cantidad de bolsas.

- Esa era la idea. – aclaró Louisana. – Claro tendrás más espacio cuando deseches el resto de tu ropa. –

- ¿Qué qué? – se exaltó.

- ¿Cómo piensas guardar todo esto entonces? –

- De ninguna manera voy a tirar mi ropa a la basura. –

- Bueno, al menos tendrás que deshacerte de esas cosas. – dijo apuntando los jeans gastados de Misty.

- Por favor, todo el mundo los usa. Son básicos. – le dijo ella.

- Son simples y ordinarios. –

- Y cómodos y prácticos. – agregó.

- De acuerdo, - le dijo al fin. - Mantén tu estilo barato, pero únicamente en situaciones sumamente informales. –

- Muy bien. –

Misty sonrió, ese había sido un buen día, 'bastante productivo' pensó. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, tomó las bolsas que pudo, pero no fue de mucho aporte ya que aún quedaban varias por sacar.

- Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda con esto. – comentó.

Louisana estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándola sin mucho interés. Tomó otro par de bolsas y las dejó en la puerta

- ¿Tus hermanas no están? – preguntó.

- Espera a que vean todo esto. – se dijo Misty, sonriente.

Fue algo tedioso tener que subir todas esas bolsas al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, afortunadamente su espacio era amplio y no tenía problemas para movilizarse, pero parecían las compras de varios meses. Al llegar Lily, Daisy y Violet, Misty les contó sobre ese día con Antonia y la nueva chica Louisana, quien la había ayudado a escoger toda aquella ropa, zapatos, accesorios, etc. No tardaron en revisar cada una de las bolsas, viendo cada una de las prendas. Se podría comparar esa escena a cuando un grupo de niños abre sus regalos el día siguiente de navidad. Había un comentario por segundo.

- Esto es una locura. ¡Este abrigo es precioso! – Lily fue al espejo a ver que tal se vería en ella. – Después de tomar mi vestido, espero no te moleste tome esto prestado. -

- Sí puedes, o puedes elegir el otro negro de allá, es del mismo diseño. –

- ¿Dónde pondrás todo esto? – preguntó Daisy, algo alarmada.

- Ya pensaré en algo. – respondió tranquila.

- ¿Tienes tarjeta con crédito ilimitada o algo? – preguntó Lily con ojos esperanzados.

- No… -

- Lástima, podríamos haber ido todas de compras, en serio me urge. –

- Tal vez algún día… aún no estoy segura ni de por qué es esto. Antonia dijo que necesitaba una imagen más presentable. –

- Tenía razón. – comentó Violet mientras ojeaba las cajas de zapatos. - ¿Cuántos pares compraste? –

- Unos veinte… -

- No vuelvo a preguntar nada. – concluyó.

Las demás rieron. La emoción les duró una hora, antes de que cada una volviera a lo suyo, a sus asuntos del día. Misty se recostó en su cama y sonrió. Suspiró. Había caminado tanto, y recién sentía los efectos, afortunadamente estaba usando zapatillas deportivas y no tacones como Louisana, aunque sabía que eso acabaría mañana cuando tuviera que usar los nuevos pares que había comprado.

Mientras pensaba en que tanto tardaría en usar toda esa ropa, el teléfono sonó, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real.

- ¿Diga? -

- ¡Misty! – se escuchó una voz amiga del otro lado.

- ¡Janis! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al captar ese tono inusual en su amiga.

- Quería saber si puedo ir a tu casa… necesito hablar contigo de un par de cosas. –

- Uhh… - echó un vistazo al desorden que hacían todas esas bolsas en su habitación. – Sí… cómo no. ¿A qué hora vendrías? –

- ¿Ahora te parece? Estoy en tu puerta… -

- Espera, voy a abrirte. –

Colgó. ¿Cómo ordenar eso tan rápido? Janis lo notaría, y entonces preguntaría. ¿Qué responder? Sabía que estaban sufriendo un tipo de crisis y ahora de la nada todos estos gastos. Y bastante caros.

Se apresuró escaleras abajo y notó que había olvidado subir unas cuantas bolsas que estaban casi dentro de la cocina. Rápidamente las empujó hacia adentro, haciendo lo posible por que Janis no note aquellos detalles los cuales ella no le había mencionado aún. Luego de eso, se acomodó y relajó sus hombros. Abrió la puerta sonriente.

- ¡Janis! – exclamó.

- Hola, Mist. –

- ¿Cómo estás? –

Su amiga tenía una expresión algo extraña, de ansiedad y confusión y un poco lastimosa. Se preguntaba qué estaría ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza, ya que estaba claro que tenía muchas cosas en mente y decisiones.

- Es… tan extraño. – dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Janis? – cuestionó preocupada Misty.

Janis pasó directamente a la sala y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró. Misty hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

- Nunca me dijiste que Brock había venido. Dijiste que me lo presentarías apenas llegue. –

- ¿Te agradó? Sé que te dije eso, pero he estado tan ocupada y distraída. –

- Si, bueno. El problema es que yo ya lo conocía. – le explicó con voz baja.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida.

Janis asintió. Por un momento a Misty le pareció verla sonrojase.

- ¿Recuerdas del chico que te conté? -

Misty sonrió al haber entendido todo de pronto.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó riendo. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio era él? ¿Era Brock? -

- ¿Es lo único que me dirás? – preguntó indignada. – Misty… ¿Qué hago? –

- ¿Cómo que qué haces? Seguro ya te invitó a salir de nuevo, lo conozco. ¿Dirás que sí? –

Pareció vacilar antes de responder a eso.

- Es algo raro, digo, no él, me refiero al hecho de salir con el mejor amigo de tu mejor amiga… Misty, ¿Segura que no te importa? –

- ¿Estás loca? Brock es como mi hermano. – explicó Misty. – Además, ¿Por qué no podrías salir con él? ¿Qué reglas existen? – Janis sonrió.

- Vaya… pensaba que te incomodaría, bueno, han sido amigos tanto tiempo, siempre hablabas de él, pensaba que tal vez… -

- ¡Eeww! – rió. - ¡Ni me lo digas! No hay forma. – le sonrió a su amiga. - Tú tranquila, Janis. Ahora, me vas a contar todo sobre esa noche puesto que tratándose de Brock estoy más que segura que no fue sólo un intercambio de palabras. –

- Bueno… -

Resulta que Janis y Brock ya se habían conocido en la despedida de Kaira, y se habían llevado bastante bien. Janis confesó haber besado a Brock esa misma noche, claro, había sido él quien había dado el primer paso. 'Es divertido', pensó Misty, 'que esté pasando esto con dos de mis mejores amigos, es cierto, es curioso pero no me incomoda en lo más mínimo.' 'Esperemos que Brock no le rompa el corazón a ella también… sabes que es bastante mujeriego.' Le advirtió la otra voz. 'Cierto, pero arreglaré eso hablando con él luego.'

- Oye, y hablando de este tipo de cosas, no has vuelto a mencionar a '_Lord Ketchum_' hasta ahora. -

- ¿Tengo qué? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Pues, viendo como va su relación pienso que deberías. –

- Ah, bueno. – dijo ella. – Lo veré en la fiesta, seguro hablo con el mañana para coordinar todo. -

- ¿Ya sabes qué ponerte? – preguntó Janis.

Misty pensó entonces en ese vestido que había comprado, el primero que vio en vitrina.

- Si, tengo algo en mente. –

- Que suerte, por que yo no. – se quejó ella.

- ¿Es decir que irás? – preguntó Misty sonriendo aún más.

Janis asintió.

- Con Brock. –

- ¡Janis! – exclamó Misty.

- Se quedará por un par de meses, tengo que aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible, ¿O no? – se excusó ella.

- Eso también podría aplicarse conmigo. –

- No lo creo. – concluyó riendo. – Mist, seguro tienes algo que prestarme para la fiesta, no tengo nada. –

- Uhh… bueno… -

El teléfono sonó una vez más. '¿Quién podrá ser?' se preguntó, y, aunque en parte deseaba escuchar esa voz masculina, la cual la había hipnotizado durante tres días hace poco, supo que se trataría de alguien más.

- Espérame un momento. – le dijo a Janis.

El teléfono sonaba desde la cocina. Con mucho cuidado Misty abrió la puerta sin dejar ver lo que estaba detrás, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y ahí estuvo unos cinco minutos. Había sido Daisy quien había llamado, sólo para avisarle que llegaría tarde de nuevo y que no olvidara sacar la basura, tan típico de ella.

Volvió a la sala pero no encontró a Janis ahí. Ingenuamente pensó que habría ido al baño o salido a tomar un poco de aire, la noche estaba bastante cálida. Pero la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y al salir no vio absolutamente a nadie.

- ¿Janis? -

Llamó al vacío, pero no hubo respuesta. No tardó más de un par de segundos en entender la posible ubicación de su amiga, y más importante aún pensó en las consecuencias que lo mismo traería consigo. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Al menos así era Janis, y lo peor era saciar esa hambre de respuestas que tenía.

- Oh, maldición. - dijo para sí.

Corrió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Janis estaba de lo más sonriente mirando algunos vestidos que había quedado a los pies de la cama de Misty, entre ninguno de ellos estaba aquel plateado, pero de todas maneras, su pequeño y momentáneo secreto ya estaba en exhibición.

- Janis… -

Comenzó a decir Misty, pero Janis no actuaba de manera extraña, simplemente iba de ahí para allá contemplando todas esas cosas, algo parecido a la escena que se formó con sus tres hermanas un poco antes.

- ¡Misty! ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamó.

- Uhm… -

- ¿Crees que pueda tomar este prestado para el sábado? – preguntó tomando y mostrándole un vestido halter, corto de color fresa.

- S-sí, claro. – le dijo. – Si quieres te lo puedo prestar. –

La sonrisa de Janis se desvaneció de pronto, como si hubiera asimilado al fin la presente situación.

- Pero… Misty… ¿Cómo así tienes todo esto? – preguntó.

'¿Qué digo ahora? No puedo mentir, es mi amiga… '

- Pues… -

- ¿Pues? – insistió Janis.

Misty suspiró. Ya no podía escapar de esta y lo sabía. No estaba del todo lista, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se vería en estas. Le sonrió, sin más remedio que le quede.

- Puedo explicártelo. – le dijo y suspiró de nuevo. – Será mejor que te sientes. -

* * *

**Continuará...**

_El ocho estará para la proxima semana!!  
-Maureen_


	8. La nueva cómplice

_Disculpen la demora, aquí traigo el octavo capítulo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

- _Octava parte -_

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Janis, sonriendo. - ¡Misty! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – preguntó lanzándole una de las almohadas en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó del golpe. – Lo siento, no podía decírtelo. No se lo vayas a comentar a nadie. – le advirtió con un dedo.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejarás la universidad? ¿Irás a vivir allá? –

Allí estaba, siendo bombardeada por las preguntas de Janis.

- Aún no me decido a nada, Janis. – le dijo, tratando de calmar esas ansias suyas.

- Vaya… ¿Alguien más lo sabe? –

- Mis hermanas, Brock y tú. – le dijo. – No es broma, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Mi tía dice que tengo que salir a la luz en algún momento pero aún ese momento no llega créeme. –

- Está bien. – le sonrió. – Al menos ya tengo otro tema de conversación para con Brock.-

Esta vez fue Misty quien le dio un almohadazo a Janis.

- ¿Y qué me dices de '_Lord Ketchum_'? – le preguntó en tono burlón. – ¿Él sabe algo? -

- No, no le he dicho nada. –

- Se va a tener que enterar tarde o temprano. – confirmó Janis.

- Lo sé. –

Tenía bastante razón, y no sólo sería él sino todos sus otros amigos, compañeros y otras personas de su entorno. Entonces habría que afrontar bastantes cosas. Janis pareció notar la preocupación de su amiga, después de todo, guardar un secreto así no podría ser sencillo y más aún asumir esa responsabilidad.

- Sabes, - comenzó. – Si aceptas el título, creo que lo harías de maravilla, Mist. –

- Aún así me asusta la idea. –

- Me lo imagino, yo apenas puedo cuidar a un canario y tú tienes que velar por un país, bueno, al menos aún no pero… -

- Sí, es cierto. – su expresión seria cambió a divertida. – ¿No puedes cuidar a un canario?-

- ¡No fue mi intención! Había una araña y entonces grité. – se quejó Janis. - ¡Le dio un infarto y tuve que darle respiración de boca a pico! –

Misty estalló en carcajadas. La expresión de Janis de indignación se suavizó y terminó por reír al igual que Misty. Por momentos intentaban calmarse pero las carcajadas volvían, tardó un par de minutos que volvieran a respirar de manera normal.

- Eso fue gracioso. – comentó Misty, riendo aún. – No quisiera escuchar alguno de tus gritos mortales. –

- Ya deja de reírte. –

Tomó otra de las almohadas y se la lanzó a la cara. Misty tomó la misma pero en vez de lanzársela se le abalanzó ella con almohada y todo, aplastándola. Entre gritos y risas ambas terminaron por iniciar una guerra de almohadas como un par de niñas en una pijamada.

- Ya no más. – se quejó Misty, recibiendo el último almohadazo de parte de Janis. - Estoy cansada. –

- Hablemos de otra cosa. – tomó de nuevo el vestido color fresa. – La fiesta, por ejemplo. -

Ambas rieron. Mañana sería un día, o noche interesante.

Ash había trabajado dos días seguidos sin descanso, el trabajo se le había acumulado debido a que se tomó esas cortas vacaciones, pero como lo había pensado antes, fue un tiempo bien invertido. Por más que intentaba no podía despegar esos recuerdos de su mente, ya hacía cuatro días atrás. El calor de su piel, sus dulces labios, ese fuego que sentía cada vez que la veía, era algo…

- Estás distraído, hijo. -

Edward había entrado en su habitación una tercera vez, esta vez lo tomó de sorpresa, haciendo que de un pequeño brinco en esa misma silla, algo avergonzado por el hecho de haber sido sorprendido divagando, se volvió en contra.

- No es nada. – respondió sin mucho interés. Se volvió a él. – En serio. -

Su padre arqueó una ceja, lo conocía bien, a pesar de todo, y era evidente que había algo merodeando por la cabeza de su hijo que no encajaba en sus deberes laborales.

- Tienes trabajo esta noche. - le dijo. – Cumple con ello. -

- Igual que siempre. – afirmó Ash.

- Tal vez no. –

Ash se detuvo por un momento. Él sabía, su padre sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, conocía de sus nacientes sentimientos, después de todo, era eso, su padre. No respondió, se dignó a seguir trabajando en lo suyo, sin darle interés, pero en el fondo sabía que pronto tendría que asumir sus errores, un par de errores que habrían valido más la pena de ser otra su situación.

'Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.' Eso le había dicho Antonia a Misty la última vez, cosa que la dejó con la curiosidad al borde. Había tomado el consejo de Antonia, y usó uno de los trajes que había comprado con Louisana. Traía puesta una falda gris sobre la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un chaleco del mismo juego de la falda. El cabello recogido y zapatos negros de taco. Sus hermanas le habían dicho que parecía toda una ejecutiva, pero al ser su primera vez vistiendo de ese modo no le dio mucha importancia.

Había aprendido el camino de ida a la casa de su tía, ya se le hacía bastante familiar, ya hasta los guardias la recibían sin vacilar ni preguntar de quien se trataba. Entró a la residencia algo nerviosa, ¿Quién sería ese personaje tan importante a quien, al parecer, debía impresionar? No había nadie, ni Carole, ni ningún ayudante de la casa.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó al vacío de la sala.

Se escuchó algo de eco, a Misty le pareció gracioso. Nunca había podido explorar esa casa por su cuenta, normalmente estaba acompañada por la tía Antonia o Carole. Aprovechó para adentrase a la sala, de las paredes colgaban pinturas muy hermosas. Algo más adentro, en un pasillo que conectaba a la sala con algún otro cuarto de la casa, había un par de cuadros más, pero estaban cubiertos por una tela. Le dio curiosidad saber de qué se trataba, estiró uno de sus brazos…

- Mirella. – dijo una voz femenina.

Misty se sobresaltó, dio media vuelta rápidamente. Era su tía. Sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Hola! Llegué temprano hoy… creo que no lo esperabas. – dijo aún algo sorprendida.

Antonia sonrió complacida, no parecía preocuparle en absoluto el tema de los cuadros.

- Si que te esperaba cariño, y me parece perfecto que tomes esa actitud. Por cierto, luces muy bien hoy. – le dijo. – ¿Eso lo eligió Louisana? –

- Si… -

- Es adecuado. – comentó rodeándola, examinando su atuendo. – Pero no quiero que se te aumenten años, corazón, aún eres una bella joven. Aunque para la ocasión está muy bien. -

- Gracias… - respondió.

- Quisiera enseñarte algunas cosas, si me acompañas… -

- Claro. –

Ambas subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, por el cual Misty se había sorprendido, ya que no pensaba que la casa fue tan grande. En ese nivel había varias puertas, algo viejas ya y se notaba que no les daba mucho uso. Caminaron el pasillo hasta llegar al penúltimo cuarto. La perilla, algo carcomida por el óxido y el polvo, rechinó un poco al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esto? –

La habitación era como cualquier dormitorio normal, aunque algo polvoroso y antiguo, como de hace unos treinta años o más. Era bastante amplio, el ropero era rústico y de madera tallada, la cama con varas de metal y con el cobertor de encaje bordado. Antonia abrió las cortinas y las ventanas para así dejar pasar la luz y el aire.

- Tan sólo otra de las habitaciones de esta hermosa casa, pero era de tu madre. –

- De… ¿De mi madre? –

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un palo rosa que con el tiempo había tomado un tono algo gris. Si no fuera por el polvo y las paredes dañadas se podría decir que alguien aún vivía ahí.

- Mi madre dejo ambas habitaciones intactas, la de ella y la mía. Solía decir que entraba en ambas todos los días e imaginaba que seguíamos con ella, a pesar de lo lejos que estábamos. – le contó.

- Tú te mudaste con ella a Molvania. –

- Cierto. – afirmó Antonia. – Difícil decisión, pero la tomé. Fausto fue como un hermano para mí, decía que era su mano derecha, después de tu madre claro está. Y tu madre… ella era tan joven, no hubiera soportado estar sola en ese país tan lejos de casa, necesitaba de mí. –

- ¿No tenías nada por qué quedarte aquí? –

Antonia tomó una expresión triste y melancólica, sus ojos recorrían la habitación como vacíos. Suspiró.

- Tomé una decisión. Tú también tendrás que tomar una dentro de poco, Mirella. – hizo una pausa. - Pero ese no es el tema ahora, no hay necesidad de hablar de eso. Quiero darte algo. -

Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama. Encima de ella había una lámpara pequeña de porcelana, un pequeño reloj y un par de cartas no abiertas. Abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó entre las cosas que quedaba, empolvadas y algo carcomidas por los años. Luego sacó un pequeño libro, era grueso y de varias páginas, sobre la tapa no había título pero había un reino grabado en el empastado.

- Es un libro. – dijo Misty.

- Es el diario de Alejandra. –

- Oh. – dijo casi en un susurro. – Ya veo. –

Antonia se lo ofreció, Misty vaciló un poco antes de tomarlo de sus manos. Al hacerlo recorrió el grabado con la yema de sus dedos.

- Creo que te pertenece ahora, aún quedan páginas en blanco, puedes terminarlo tú. – le dijo Antonia. - Sería como la historia de tu madre seguida por la tuya. -

- Sí, ya lo creo. –

Intentó abrirlo pero no pudo.

- Está cerrado. – dijo al fallar por segunda vez.

- Es verdad, lo olvidaba. – rió Antonia. – ¿Recuerdas el guardapelo que te envié? –

- Sí, lo uso todos los días. –

- Es la llave del diario. –

Revisó el guardapelo y notó que en la parte de atrás tenía tres pequeños orificios que coincidían con el broche de la parte baja del diario. Encajó el medallón y se produjo un casi imperceptible 'click'.

- Sí, funcionó. – dijo al ver como las paginas cedían.

Lo abrió y pasó las páginas como cuando se busca una palabra en un diccionario.

- No logro entender su letra. -

- Es cierto, son casi jeroglíficos. Puede que poco a poco los descifres. –

- Trataré. – sonrió. – Gracias, tía. –

Cerró el diario y observó la habitación más detenidamente. ¿Cómo habría vivido su madre todos esos años? Intentó imaginar un día común en esa casa. Cerró sus ojos por un momento.

- ¿Deseas quedarte sola aquí por un momento? -

Misty asintió sin verla a los ojos. Sin decir nada más, Antonia salió de la habitación, dejando a Misty sola con sus pensamientos. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a su oficina de trabajo, o al menos lo que había convertido en su oficina después de tantos años.

Tocaron a la puerta. Carole entró rápidamente y cerró despacio.

- Señora, el primer ministro, Lord Smith, desea tener una audiencia con usted. -

- Hazlo pasar, Carole. –

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Casi de inmediato, el mismo hombre maduro del día anterior estaba de pie en la puerta con una sonrisa discreta.

- Lord Smith. – saludó Antonia poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

- Milady. – devolvió la reverencia. –

- Muchas gracias por venir de nuevo. – le dijo. – Sé que no fue fácil para usted hacer ese largo viaje. –

Lord Smith sonrió, hasta soltó una risa.

- Una barbaridad, ¿Cierto? – bromeó el señor. – Los reyes mueren para hacerme viajar a América. -

- Es una pena, lo sé. – dijo algo triste. – La pobre se lo está tomando bastante bien, a pesar de todo. –

- Y la leyenda era cierta. –

- Es cierto. – afirmó. – Y ahora debe volver a su país. –

Antonia volvió a tomar asiento. Suspiró.

- Lástima… es una chica tan linda… pensé que me encontraría a una adulta pero, al verla supe que tendría que madurar de manera drástica. Cómo hubiera querido que conservara ese espíritu infantil y vivaz por más tiempo. Lamentablemente es imposible.-

Lord Smith se adelantó a tomar la mano de Antonia entre las suyas.

- Le prometo, Milady, que haré todo lo posible por cumplir la tarea de convertir a esta joven dama en toda una princesa. – Antonia sonrió.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué línea política piensa educar a nuestra inexperta soberana?-

- Pues diplomática, claro está. – afirmó él. - Difícil de creer pero creo que con los años se ha perdido un poco de vista lo que es el protocolo real. Seré yo el encargado de aflorar eso ahora. – explicó. – Debe haber algún libro por aquí que me sustente. –

- Podrá encontrar algunos en la biblioteca. –

- Muy bien, buscaré uno mientras prepara a la princesa para encontrarme con ella. -

- Dejo a mi joven sobrina en sus manos, Lord Smith. Confío que hará el mejor de los trabajos. -

Lord Smith hizo otra reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación. Fuera se encontró con Carole, quien como de costumbre, andaba con su cuaderno de apuntes y su celular en mano.

- Lord Smith. – hizo una reverencia. – ¿Le puedo ayudar? -

- Buscaba la biblioteca. –

- Está en el tercer nivel, si desea pued-.-

- Muchas gracias, debe estar ocupada, yo me encargo de encontrarla. –

Carole asintió e hizo otra reverencia retirándose de la escena. Lord Smith se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió todas hasta el tercer piso. Debido a que había varias optó por una que parecía estar semi-abierta. Al entrar no vio más que una habitación, miró para asegurarse de que no hubiera libros, fue interrumpido por un leve bostezo. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación, estaba durmiendo, era la princesa. Lenta y silenciosamente trató de salir, para no despertarla y hacer obvio su embarazoso error. Misty había escuchado pasos y se había despertado, al ver que había alguien más se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito.

Lord Smith se volvió de inmediato, algo sorprendido. La expresión de Misty era de sorpresa y susto, definitivamente no se esperaba a otra persona.

- Perdone usted, Alteza. – se disculpó Lord Smith, haciendo una reverencia.

Misty no respondía, estaba atónita con los ojos bien abiertos. Al fin entendió que debía tomar postura y corregir la situación. Se levantó con la vista el frente y la mirada algo más tranquila.

- Disculpe, señor. – le dijo algo asustada aún. - ¿Cómo es que entró aquí? -

- Más que nada fue error mío, Alteza. Verá, buscaba la biblioteca, no me anticiparon que la encontraría aquí. – explicó. – Sin embargo. – agregó acercándose a ella. - Era necesario conocerla, Alteza. – dijo e hizo otra reverencia con la cabeza. – Permítame presentarme, soy Lord Arthur Smith, primer ministro de la nación de Molvania. –

'Él debe ser quien Antonia quería presentarme.' Pensó.

Lord Smith se posó en una rodilla enfrente de Misty.

- He venido a presentarme ante usted ofreciendo mis respetos y solicitando su confianza. Estoy aquí para instruirla y guiarla estos meses, para que se familiarice con el protocolo real, la etiqueta y otras varias cosas que tendrá que aprender. -

'¿Aprender? Nadie me dijo nada de…'

- Alteza, tiene que decir algo, de lo contrario no podré ponerme de pie. – dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Oh, claro. Lo siento. – se apresuró a decir. – No estoy segura de lo que sucede… bueno. –

- Veo que tenemos mucho que aprender. – comentó.

Misty se sonrojó, avergonzada. 'Mucho que aprender.' ¿Una insinuación sobre su capacidad de gobernante?

- ¿Qué tanto es 'mucho'? – preguntó ella. – No sabía que existían requisitos para ser princesa. -

- Normalmente se aprende desde la niñez. – explicó Lord Smith. – En su caso, Alteza, deberá aprender en meses. –

- ¿Será muy difícil? –

- Usted tranquila, yo estaré a su lado siempre para ayudarla. – le sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas gracias, Lord Smith. –

Aunque no lo pareciera, Misty logró sentirse bastante cómoda con Lord Smith, debido a que, al parecer, era bastante comprensivo.

- Esa es la forma de agradecer de una princesa. – señaló sonriendo. – Sólo un detalle más, estire su mano. –

Lo hizo, aunque vaciló algo al principio. La tomó y la besó, como lo hacen en las películas, así lo había pensado ella en ese instante.

- ¿Me permite darle un consejo, Alteza? – preguntó Lord Smith, Misty asintió. - Si alguna vez le hacen una pregunta y no sabe qué responder, sólo ceda su mano. Con eso bastará. -

- De acuerdo. – dijo sonriendo.

Se levantó, devolviendo la sonrisa una vez más.

- Tengo muchísimo miedo. – comentó Misty, de repente.

- Con mucha razón. – dijo Lord Smith. – Eso demuestra que sabe de la responsabilidad que le aguarda. –

Misty asintió débilmente, la mirada en el suelo. Lord Smith aclaró su garganta, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia él.

- Desde hoy tendrá tres instructores. Uno le enseñará gramática y caligrafía, además de ayudarla con la expresión oral; el otro le enseñará matemáticas e historia, y el tercero etiqueta… -

- ¿Usted me enseñará algo? – preguntó Misty.

- Estoy aquí para ser su guía y consejero. Pondré la experiencia de toda mi vida a su servicio. – sonrió y agregó. – Estaré a su lado en cada momento. -

- ¿No es un trabajo tedioso para usted? –

- Alteza, acepté este deber con mucho gusto. Mi deber es con usted ahora, no hay ninguna molestia. – Misty sonrió.

- ¿Puedo saber cuando comienzo? –

- Desde mañana. –

- Muy bien. – dijo Misty. – Muchas gracias. –

Luego de haber dicho eso, Arthur volvió al frente de Misty y se hincó en una rodilla.

- La mano, Alteza. – le hizo recordar al no ver respuesta de su parte.

- Es cierto, perdone. – dijo y estiró su mano.

En pleno escenario, abre la puerta Antonia, quien no se sorprendió del todo en ver a su sobrina con Lord Smith, más bien parecía complacida.

- Oh, me alegra que ya se hayan conocido. -

- Tía Antonia. –

- Supongo ya debes estar informada sobre lo que Lord Smith ha venido a hacer. – le comentó a su sobrina.

- Si, lo estoy. – afirmó Misty contenta.

- Excelente, no tienes que quedarte más, cielo, puedes ir a tu casa. –

- Muchas gracias, tía. – se volvió hacia Lord Smith. – Fue un placer. –

Se retiró con una reverencia, salió rápidamente de la habitación escaleras abajo, lista para volver con Janis y contarle todo. Lord Arthur Smith y Antonia quedaron solos en el antiguo dormitorio, agraciados por la actitud de la joven que los acababa de dejar.

- Es una maravillosa chica. – dijo Lord Smith.

Antonia aclaró su garganta apenas escuchó el comentario con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Quiero decir, princesa. – corrigió él.

Ambos sonrieron. Era su trabajo preparar a la futura soberana de ese país.

Después de un largo día, luego de su pequeño tour por la ex-habitación de su madre biológica, un café con Janis, y matricularse para el siguiente ciclo de universidad, Misty volvió a casa algo cansada. Al llegar, se anunció al igual que siempre y fue recibida por su hermana mayor.

- Demoraste mucho. –

- Lo sé, aún no es tarde, tenía cosas que hacer y Antonia… -

- ¿Más ropa y accesorios? – preguntó algo esperanzada.

- No, nada de eso. –

- Oh, lástima. –

- Cierto, y tendré clases cuando debería tener vacaciones. – le comentó Misty.

- Supuse que algo así podría pasar, después de todo, como monarca no sabes nada, hermanita. –

- Si, bueno puedo aprender. – le dijo.

- ¿En tan poco tiempo? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.

- No me subestimes. –

- Está bien. –

Sin dar mas vueltas a la conversación, subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

- Oh, es cierto, te llamó tu amigo Ash. -

Se detuvo en seco, pero demoró en voltear hacia ella.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó al fin.

Daisy sonrió maliciosamente, era claro que ya sospechaba que algo se andaban esos dos.

- Me dijo que quería hablar contigo. – le contó. – También llamó Janis, quiere saber a qué hora debe venir mañana para que vayan juntas a la fiesta. -

- Maldición, es cierto. – se dijo para sí. – Será mejor que me apure. -

- Irás con ese chico, ¿Verdad? –

- Yo… - quedó sin palabras.

- Lo deduje. – sonrió. – Bien, tengo entendido que es mañana en la noche así que… -

- ¿Tú cómo sabes? – preguntó acusante.

- Te sorprendería ver lo mucho que se de todos estos eventos sociales, aún con el poco tiempo que tengo de sobra. –

- Bueno, ya. ¿Decías algo? –

- Supongo que él vendrá. – le dijo sonriente.

- Tengo que quedar en eso con él primero. – aclaró Misty.

Continuó subiendo, pero Daisy volvió apreguntar.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de este chico antes? – preguntó. – Digo, supe de ese tal Heath, de Steven, de Ryan…-

- Ha llegado hace poco. – le explicó. – Es británico. -

- ¿Un buen partido? –

- Abogado. – le sonrió, Daisy soltó una risita.

- Tienes que verte bien, muy bien para mañana, Misty. –

- Qué cosas, estoy bien como estoy. – dijo algo molesta.

- Si, por supuesto. – dijo riendo. – No te quise ofender. -

- ¿Crees que a Lily le moleste el hecho de que Brock también venga? – preguntó.

- Tal vez. – respondió Daisy seria.

- Janis irá con él. –

- Ya veo. –

- Bueno, voy arriba, estoy algo cansada. – le comentó.

- Apenas son las siete, Misty. –

- Ya qué. Veré una película o algo. –

Corrió escaleras arriba, evitando ser cuestionada de nuevo por Daisy. Llegó a su habitación y se recostó en la puerta cerrándola. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Sacó el diario de su bolso y lo examinó por fuera una vez más. Lo abrió como le había explicado su tía antes, con el dije. Se recostó en su cama boca abajo e intentó leer algunas páginas, cosa que no era fácil de hacer debido a la confusa caligrafía de su madre. Era un diario bastante interesante, tenía recortes pegados de revistas y periódicos, notas de margen, uno que otro garabato que podía ser considerado dibujo y claro paginas completamente escritas. Encontró una foto en blanco y negro, eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, no le costó deducir que eran sus padres. Detrás de la foto decía _'París 1985'_, un par de años antes de que ella naciera. Eran jóvenes, su madre debía tener unos veinticinco años. 'Bastante joven para ser Reina' pensó Misty. Los ojos de su madre eran claros, pero su cabello era oscuro, tal vez un castaño cenizo. Su padre tenía el cabello claro, Misty pensó que tal vez podría ser pelirrojo, sino ¿De dónde habría salido ella? Separó la foto del diario y la colocó sobre su mesa de noche. En la página siguiente encontró lo que parecía un poema.

- _El viento es un caballo:  
óyelo cómo corre  
por el mar, por el cielo._. -

Quiere llevarme: escucha  
cómo recorre el mundo  
para llevarme lejos

'¿Lo habrá escrito ella?'

- _Escucha como el viento  
me llama galopando  
para llevarme lejos._ -

'También a mí quieren llevarme lejos… será eso a lo que se refería… '

Con cuidado, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la hoja de papel, como si pudiera sentir las palabras de tinta en relieve. Soltó un suspiró y siguió leyendo lo que pudo descifrar del texto. Leyó en voz alta.

- _Deja que el viento corra  
coronado de espuma,  
que me llame y me busque  
galopando en la sombra,  
mientras yo, sumergido  
bajo tus grandes ojos,  
por esta noche sola  
descansaré, amor mío_. -

Quedó mirando el papel por algunos segundos, luego de pasar las demás hojas. Más parecía un cuaderno de notas que un diario, no parecía contener secretos o relatos. Además de los recortes y las notas, había tachones, hojas medio arrugadas, pétalos de rosa secos entre algunas hojas y un par de cartas sueltas selladas que cayeron por accidente. Misty prefirió no abrirlas.

Trató de imaginar que su madre había escrito ese poema, intentó hacer figurativas sus palabras, aunque fue inútil. Para ella lo eran, el viento en contra de su voluntad intentaba arrasarla, sin embargo ella cual piedra resistía, pero dentro de sí existían dudas, y aún la sensación de vacío esperando ser llenada. ¿Sería esa la solución?

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Misty volvió a la casa de su tía, esta vez algo más temprano, aprovechando esos segundos de más en la alcoba de su madre, tratando de imaginar su vida a su edad, sus recuerdos. Pero la fantasía era pronto interrumpida por la realidad.

- Aquí estás, por el amor de Dios. – escuchó a Antonia detrás de ella.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó sorprendida pero sonriente.

Traía el diario en manos. Antonia al verla suspiró, luego le sonrió. Misty podía tener veinte años, pero aún tenía algo de niña dentro.

- Empezarás con tus clases desde hoy. – le dijo. – Lord Smith y la institutriz de gramática están esperando. -

Misty asintió y acompaño a su tía hasta el segundo nivel hasta la biblioteca. Entró sola y se encontró con Lord Smith y la dicha institutriz. Era una señora algo mayor, tenía e cabello recogido en un moño y sus ojos eran almendrados. Llevaba una expresión seria.

- Alteza. –

Lord Smith se levantó al verla entrar a la habitación, se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia la cual fue devuelta por ella. Se hincó en una rodilla y Misty le cedió su mano.

- Aplicando lo aprendido, me parece de maravilla. – sonrió él.

- Gracias, Lord Smith. –

Se levantó y la guió hasta el escritorio donde estaba la institutriz. Madame Morris se llamaba, y al parecer era bastante estricta.

- Lista para tu primera lección. – preguntó Arthur.

- Sí. – afirmó decidida.

Luego de una larga tarde de clases, estudio y práctica de '_Cómo ser princesa_' Misty llega exhausta a su casa, pero lista para divertirse en pocas horas. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a Janis, luego ella vendría y ambas se alistarían.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – se anunció.

- ¿Cómo estás? –

Se congeló donde estaba al reconocer a esa voz. No era ninguna de sus hermanas, era una voz masculina, pero definitivamente no era la de Brock. Ella sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Al verlo en la sala sentado, listo para encontrarse con ella, su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Vaya, estás muy bonita hoy. – le dijo. - ¿No estas feliz de verme? – se levantó del sofá. – ¿No me extrañaste? –

Se fue acercando a ella poco a poco. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación, estaba sumisa otra vez y lo odiaba. Misty no pudo responder ninguna de las preguntas anteriores, sin darse cuenta iba retrocediendo mientras él se acercaba hasta por fin chocarse con la puerta, la cual le impidió escapar. Le sonrió.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó ya bastante cerca de ella.

- Veo que tú sí me extrañaste. – le dijo sonriendo.

Sus labios se encontraron por fin fundiéndose en un beso. Había extrañado esa intensidad en sus besos hace días, esos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban tan delicada y a la vez posesivamente. Disfrutó de ese encuentro. Al separarse ella sonreía.

- ¿Y qué has hecho estos últimos días que no te dignaste a llamarme siquiera una vez?- preguntó en un tono serio, con una ceja arqueada.

- Pensé que querías algo de espacio. –

- Nunca dije eso, Ash. –

- Me equivoqué. – le sonrió. – Tampoco escuché de ti. –

- He estado algo ocupada. –

- Pero estás de vacaciones. – dijo algo confundido.

- Son sólo unas clases que una tía quiere que tome mientras estoy libre. – le explicó Misty.

La expresión de Ash se endureció un poco. Posó su frente en la de ella mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano, recorriendo su frente y hundiendo la otra en su cabello hasta tocar su nuca suavemente. Sentirlo la hizo estremecerse un poco, trató de disimularlo.

- Seguirás ocupada estos meses… - le susurró.

- Algo… -

- ¿Tanto así como para no poder vernos? –

- Puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda para ti. – bromeó ella.

- Mientras sea únicamente para mí. –

Ambos rieron. Misty se alejó de la puerta y lo guió hasta la sala una vez más, donde se sentaron los dos juntos, ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta? – le preguntó inocente.

- Eso dije, ¿No es cierto? – le sonrió y la besó en la frente. – Para eso vine. ¿Te recojo a las nueve? –

- Me parece bien. – respondió sonriente. – Pero ahora tengo que preparar todo y alistarme. – Ash rió.

- ¿Por qué demoran tanto ustedes en arreglarse? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Pues, porque tengo que tener cada mínimo detalle bajo control. –

- Será mejor que me vaya, entonces. – dijo levantándose.

- Sí, te veo en un par de horas. –

- Muy bien. – la miró seductoramente. – Pero antes… -

Se agachó hasta que sus rostros estaban en el mismo nivel, se acercó a ella, sin besarla primero, ella retrocedía sonriéndole. Retrocedió hasta recostarse en el mismo sofá y él no dejaba de acercarse, hasta que no pudo retrocedes más y la besó por fin. Quedaron así varios minutos, Misty no pudo evitar las risas entre cada beso y caricia. Todo estaba bien hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que era casi sordo, pero a la tercera vez Misty logró captarlo, e de su hermana aclarándose la garganta.

'¡Por Dios!' se sobresaltó empujando a Ash hacia un lado, quien se cayó del sofá y parecía igual de sorprendido. Misty enrojeció hasta más no poder al ver quien estaba en frente.

- Daisy. – dijo sorprendida.

Daisy se veía serie pero luego soltó una carcajada, evadiendo la mirada de su hermana menor. Cedió su mano para ayudar a Ash, quien estaba igual sorprendido y algo avergonzado. Aceptó la ayuda.

- Tú debes ser Ash. -

- Sí, el mismo. – sonrió apenado, pero disimulándolo.

- Ash, ella es mi hermana, Daisy. – presentó Misty.

Ash asintió y sonrió a Daisy.

- Pensé que vendrías más tarde. – le dijo Misty a Daisy algo sonrojada.

- Terminé temprano. ¿Interrumpí algo? –

Misty le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana, quien rió al ver su reacción.

- Estaré arriba. – y diciendo eso salió de la escena-

Misty suspiró, Ash estaba sonriendo, algo apenado. Los dos fueron hasta la puerta, Misty la abrió lista para despedirse.

- Disculpa eso. – le dijo.

- Tranquila, ¿Vendrá alguien más? – preguntó Ash.

- No creo. – contestó. - ¿Por qué? –

- Me quedé corto para dos horas más. –

Misty rió y se dejó besar una vez más, fue algo más corto que el último beso, pero igual de dulce para ella. Lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir por completo.

- Vengo a las nueve. – le dijo.

- Te espero. –

Ash besó su frente antes de alejarse hasta su auto, se despidió desde la puerta con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios. Justo después de que arrancara el auto de Ash, se estacionó el convertible de Janis. Estaba usando jeans, una sudadera y cola de caballo. Se apresuró hasta la puerta y saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Era él? – preguntó sobre el otro auto.

Misty sonrió y asintió.

- Viniste algo temprano. – le dijo.

- No podía esperar, estoy ansiosa. –

- Entra. –

Habían pasado ya tres horas. Ash estaba en su habitación alistándose para la noche que se avecinaba, faltaba poco más de una hora para las nueve.

- Luces como todo un espía secreto. – dijo su padre al verlo.

Ash llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello, pantalón negro de smoking y el saco en mano. Su cabello estaba natural, un poco desordenado pero sin exagerar.

- No le veo el problema. – respondió.

- ¿No estás demasiado formal como para una fiesta universitaria? –

- Prefiero el término "elegante". -

Su padre sonrió.

- No pasarás desapercibido. – advirtió.

- Bueno, es algo que puedo controlar. -

- Sólo asegúrate de llegar bien. – luego agregó. - No quiero escándalos. –

- Para eso estoy yo. Ten algo de confianza en mí, ¿Puedes? –

- Lo hago, hijo. Pero este caso es… - suspiró.

- Lo sé, de suma importancia. – le dijo serio.

- Empiezo a creer que estás involucránd-.-

- Estoy bien. Conozco mis límites. – lo cortó.

Sin decir nada más, Edward lo dejó sólo. Ya era casi hora. Se observó una vez más en el espejo y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, luego salió para tomar su auto.

- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntó Janis inquieta.

- Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo. –

- ¡Sigo roja! – se quejó, Misty resopló.

- Estás demasiado ruborizada. Relájate un poco, Janis. –

Misty estaba ayudando a Janis a maquillarse, cosa que era algo difícil ya que no dejaba de moverse.

- ¿Cómo se ve? – preguntó cuando Misty terminó.

- Está perfecto. – dijo riendo. – En serio, Janis. ¿Por qué te estresas tanto por esta noche? Digo, es Brock. –

- Lo sé, ¿Sí? Pero… -

- Conozco a Brock, igual que sus gustos. Créeme, estás más que perfecta para él. –

Janis le sonrió a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó. – Es tu turno. Déjame a mí. -

- Olvídalo, odio el maquillaje. – le dijo. - Apenas pude tomar esto de Daisy para ti. –

- Te apuesto que con ayuda de eso podría hacer que tus ojos resalten aunque sea algo. –

- Podría ser, no acostumbro a hacerlo muy seguido siento que es algo cansado. –

- Déjame intentar algo. – pidió.

Misty suspiró.

- De acuerdo, pero no conseguirás nada, te lo aseguro. -

Janis soltó una risita chillona. Misty no solía maquillarse mucho, apenas se le notaba a veces algo de polvos para el brillo o un gloss transparente pero además de eso nada. Janis siempre le había dicho que envidiaba el hecho de que su rostro era casi perfecto, no tenía nada que cubrir. Tomó el delineador y bordeó sus ojos un poco hasta las esquinas y le dio volumen a sus pestañas. ¿Rubor? No lo necesitaba, Misty tendía a ponerse colorada en todas las ocasiones, no necesitaba atenuar eso.

- ¡Listo! Tienes que verte. – dijo al finalizar.

Misty se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Al verse sonrió sin más remedio.

- Vaya… tengo que admitir… -

- ¿Lo ves? Te ves mucho más linda, y hace que tus ojos resalten. –

- Si, puedo notarlo. – rió.

- ¿Ya puedo quitarme estas cosas? – dijo Janis refiriéndose a los ruleros que se habían puesto en la cabeza y empezaban a molestarle.

- Sí, claro. –

Con cuidado los retiró uno por uno de la cabellera de su amiga y luego de la suya. Su cabello había tomado forma de ondas y caía sobre sus hombros.

- Se ve muy bien. – comento Janis, observándose en el espejo. – ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar esas cosas? -

- Mi madre me las ponía de niña, como jugando a que yo era su muñeca. –

- Te quedan bien las ondas. – le comentó.

- Gracias, a ti también. – le sonrió.

- ¿Ya podemos terminar? –

Misty se dirigió a su armario, aún no estaba apropiadamente vestida. Sacó dos vestidos, ambos muy bonitos y cortos.

- ¿Verde esmeralda o negro? -

- Negro para mí. – dijo tomando de inmediato el vestido de las manos de Misty. – Además el verde queda con tus ojos. –

- Janis, si esta noche me resulta desastrosa, te echaré toda la culpa. – rió Misty.

- Y si no, tendré todo el mérito. –

Ambas rieron. Terminaron de ponerse los vestidos y los zapatos. El vestido de Misty era verde esmeralda, sin tiras, con un escote corte corazón y corte a la cintura. El de Janis era 'halter' negro y ceñido, algo recogido por la cintura. Se dieron los últimos toques finales antes de que sonara el timbre.

- Justo a tiempo. – comentó Janis.

- Seguro es Brock. –

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es Ash? – preguntó.

- No tengo idea. –

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con los tacones. Al abrir la puerta vio que tenía razón, era Brock. Estaba con una camisa negra desabotonada y un jean oscuro y zapatos negros.

- ¡Hola! – saludó contenta.

- Pero si es una princesa. – bromeó.

- Basta de eso, Brock. –

- Lo siento, se me hace divertido. –

Poco después, un auto se había estacionado en frente de la casa, era el auto de Ash. Lo vio bajar, vestido en su smoking. 'Se ve bastante bien' pensó.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Brock curioso.

- Un amigo… - respondió casi sin aliento.

- Me parece haberlo visto antes en algún lado. –

- ¿Misty? – escuchó la voz de Janis desde arriba.

- ¡Janis, estamos abajo! – gritó por las escaleras.

- ¿Te importa si entro? – preguntó Brock. –Esperaré en la sala. -

- Pasa. –

Le cedió el paso. Ash se acercaba hasta la puerta sonriéndole, ella le devolvía la sonrisa y lo esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Me esperabas? - preguntó Ash al llegar al frente de ella.

- Tal vez. – le dijo ella. – Aunque no demoraste en venir. ¿Querías verme? –

- Cada segundo. –

Misty rió. Él la tomó por la cintura sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, mirándola fijamente como sabía hacerlo, y hacer temblar bajo su toque. Ella cedió fácilmente a sus movimientos. Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, desatando un apasionado beso, que al parecer se salió de sus límites al olvidar que tenían compañía.

- Misty. -

'!Maldición!' pensó. Era la segunda vez que la interrumpían besando a Ash, y ya comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada. Brock y Janis estaban de pie no muy lejos de los dos, Janis aguantaba la risa mientras que Brock miraba a Ash con curiosidad.

- ¿Nos presentas? – sugirió Brock.

- ¡Pero si es Arnold! – exclamó Janis juguetonamente.

- Ash. – aclaró él.

- Cierto, disculpa mi mala memoria. –

Janis rió. Brock examinó a Ash de pies a cabeza. Ash pareció algo incómodo con ese "rastreo".

- Ash, él es Brock, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Ash es un… estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra. -

- ¿No nos conocemos? – preguntó Brock.

- Lo dudo, nunca me olvido de un rostro. –

- Inglaterra, ¿Eh? – preguntó algo pensativo.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Misty y yo no nos arreglamos por dos horas para que hablen de geografía. – bromeó Janis.

- Tiene razón. – afirmó Misty.

- Vamos. –

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_¿Qué pasará en la fiesta? ¿Qué pasa con Ash y su padre? Lo sabrán en el capitulo nueve que se viene esta semana . Sigan leyendo!!  
- Maureen_

_Poema del viento - Pablo Neruda_


	9. Engaños, mentiras y besos

_Sorprendidos?? Me vino la inspiración asi como así!! Espero les guste este capi, creo que es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Novena parte -_

- Está haciendo calor. – comentó Janis.

Acababa de volver de bailar por octava vez y estaba abanicándose con su mano. A esas horas ya había recogido su cabello en un moño. Misty estaba sentada en la barra tranquila, esperando a su galán.

- Creo que eres tú, Janis. – le bromeó sonriente.

- Muy graciosa, Misty. –

- ¿Dónde está Brock? – preguntó.

- Fue por bebidas. – respondió sentándose a su lado. - ¿Y _Lord Ketchum_? –

- Tenía una llamada por el celular… debe estar por venir. –

- ¡Oye! No me contaste qué estuvo tu primera clase. –

Misty sonrió. Le explicó tal como Lord Smith había hecho con ella.

- Mi parte favorita es cuando Lord Smith me explica todas las cosas que debo y no debo hacer, digo, es bastante comprensivo, aunque creo que se toma el protocolo demasiado en serio. – le dijo.

- Vaya… -

- Después, el tutor de matemáticas es bastante amable, pero la de caligrafía es una bruja. –

Janis rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Donde quedó mi amiga? ¿La que nunca se hacía problemas por sus obligaciones?-

- Janis… -

- Tienes que admitir que este cambio no es del todo malo. – comentó Janis.

- El reglamento lo es. – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? -

- No tienes idea del lo que es ese _protocolo_. – se quejó.

- Cuéntame. –

- Bien, sólo un par de ellas. – empezó, dejando su bebida de lado. – "Una princesa debe lucir bien tanto por dentro como por fuera". –

- ¿Cómo dentro? – preguntó Janis algo confundida.

- Antonia dice que se refiere a la salud. En fin, – continuó. – una princesa debe ser siempre educada, sabe siempre qué decir y cuándo decirlo, es delicada y refinada, muestra respeto hacia los demás… - decía con un tonito de burla.

- De acuerdo, capto la idea, pero no me parece tan radical. –

- Bueno, es que es sólo la primera parte. Hay algunas cosas que cre-.-

Pero Janis aclaró su garganta ruidosamente interrumpiéndola. Al principio Misty no captó la idea, pero su amiga le indicó con sus ojos que alguien se avecinaba por detrás.

- Ahí viene Ash. – le avisó Janis.

Ash no podía escuchar esa conversación, al menos por ahora no. Por detrás, rodeó a Misty por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios que ella recibió gustosa. Se encargó de controlarlo esta vez y no hacer de ese beso una exhibición.

- Perdón por demorarme. – le dijo sonriente y se sentó a su lado.

- Y aquí está. – se dijo para sí Janis, aunque Misty la escuchó.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó susurrándole al oído.

- Sólo te fuiste por dos minutos. – le dijo Misty, sonriente.

- ¿No es suficiente? Tal vez deba irme por una hora o dos para que me extrañes más. –

Misty rió y le dio otro rápido beso en los labios. Mientras, Brock se acercaba con dos vasos en mano, silbando algo que no se lograba escuchar debido al volumen de la música de la fiesta. Se puso del lado de Janis y le ofreció su bebida.

- Con hielo para la señorita. – le dijo galantemente.

- Gracias, Brock. – le sonrió. Antes de que pudiera dar un sorbo, exclamó. - ¡Misty! Mira quién esta ahí… -

Señaló en la pista de baile a un chico rubio, alto y simpático, que estaba acompañado de una chica delgada de cabellera morena y ojos grises, era bastante atractiva. Ryan y la chica estaban besándose en medio de la pista, sin hacerse problemas de que los demás los vieran.

- Ese idiota. – comentó Misty con indiferencia.

- ¿No es esa Rachel? – preguntó Janis, algo curiosa.

- Puede ser, siempre fue una de sus fans. –

- Que penoso… -

- Cambiemos el tema, ¿No quieren bailar? – sugirió Misty.

- ¡Tú no descansas! – exclamó Janis riendo.

- Quiero divertirme. – Misty rió también.

- El pobre Anthony va a terminar muerto de cansancio. –

Ash se dignó a sólo sonreír. Ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de nombre de Janis, aún sabiendo que lo hacía adrede.

- Ustedes vayan, yo y Janis nos quedamos. – dijo Brock, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Janis.

- Sí, es buena idea. – dijo Janis sonriendo.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Misty. – Vamos, Ash. –

Tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hasta el medio de la pista. Misty posó sus manos en los hombros de Ash y este la tomó por la cintura hasta tenerla bastante cerca. Seguían su propio ritmo antes que el ritmo de la música.

- Te ves muy bien hoy, Ash. Debo decir. – le comentó Misty.

Ash le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Le dio un par de vueltas, haciéndola reír algo. Se divertían bailando.

- Muchas gracias. – le respondió sonriendo. – Y tú, estás como un sueño en vida. -

La expresión de Misty cambió. Sus ojos lo miraban con dulzura y ansiedad. Se acercó a el. Posó su cabeza en su pecho y continuaron bailando.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó susurrándole al oído.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Siempre que estoy contigo… no sé… - hizo una pausa y le sonrió. - Ash, eres tan… -

Ash había dejado de sonreír. Su expresión era como de atontado. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, descansó su frente sobre la suya. Misty le sonrió, semi cerrando sus ojos, lista para su encuentro. Era el momento ideal, perfecto para ella. O lo hubiera sido de no ser por…

'FLASH'

Ese ruido la sacó del encanto y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, además de esa luz que la había cegado a pesar detener los ojos cerrados. Y ahí estaba, un desconocido con una cámara, y se preparaba para la siguiente toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó alterada.

La expresión de Ash era gélida, pero ocultaba detrás cierta tensión, ella no pudo descubrir por qué en ese momento, estaba demasiado confundida.

- Sonríe princesa. – dijo el hombre, enfocándola.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó intranquila mirando a Ash.

- Ven conmigo. – le dijo él en un tono serio y protector que la hizo estremecer.

La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la haló para sacarla de la multitud. Ya se había iniciado una conmoción dentro de la fiesta. Al volverse, Ash se dio cuenta que el camarógrafo y un par de hombres más los estaban siguiendo, sin mencionar a los invitados de la fiesta que, por curiosidad, seguían la corriente.

- ¡Janis! – gritó Misty al ver a su amiga entre varias personas.

- ¿Misty? ¿Qué sucede? – respondió esta, preocupada.

- Vamos. – ordenó Ash.

Al salir del local, se encontraron con más cámaras, los obturadores sonaban por doquier, Misty comenzaba a marearse. Ash la cargó en brazos y se apresuró a salir de la escena en lo más mínimo de tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se habían estacionado.

- ¡Misty! – se escuchó la voz de Janis muy de lejos.

- No tenemos tiempo. – le dijo Ash, muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ash? – preguntó algo asustada.

Nunca lo había visto así, tan alterado, protector, tenso, muchas cosas. Tenía una actitud dominante que la ponía un poco nerviosa. La llevó hasta el auto y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Se acercaba el ruido de otras personas avecinándose.

- Entra, luego nos alcanzarán. – le dijo en el mismo tono.

- Pe-.-

- ¡Ahora! – exclamó.

No preguntó más, ya estaba suficientemente asustada, y ahora Ash con esa actitud. Él dio la vuelta como un rayo y trepó al auto. Arrancó, detrás ya se veían luces de los flashes de las cámaras que se acercaban a ellos, y sombras de la gente. Se alejaron lo suficiente como para tener ventaja.

Ash sacó lo que parecía un radio de su bolsillo. Misty nunca lo había visto usarlo antes. Era demasiado inocente para entender lo que estaba pasando es noche, demasiado confundida y embobada por los hechos.

- La joya esta expuesta. Iré a la caja fuerte. Cambio. – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó sin entender.

- Abróchate el cinturón. – ordenó antes de pisar el acelerador.

'¿Joya?'

Por detrás habían luces de autos, Misty empezó a preocuparse, y al parecer Ash también, ya que aceleró más y hizo algunas maniobras bruscas y otras algo peligrosas. Pero eso no asustaba tanto a Misty como el Ash que estaba viendo ahora.

Luego de un rato, después de ir por calle tras calle y parecer que no había más salidas, los perdieron. Ash disminuyó su velocidad y respiró hondo. Misty prefirió no decir nada aún. Cerró sus ojos el resto de camino. Al detenerse el auto y abrirlos, vio que estaban en frente de la Mansión de los Monserrat.

Ash salió del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Desabrochó el cinturón de Misty y la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos, rápido. – le dijo mientras la llevaba.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar.

- Llama a tu amiga. – le dijo. – Dile donde estás, que se asegure de que no la sigan. –

Los guardias, para sorpresa de Misty, dejaron pasar a Ash sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Entraron en la casa hasta la sala y Ash dejó a Misty en la sala.

- Espera aquí. - dijo. – Avisaré a tu tía. -

Sin decir más se fue rápidamente, subió las escaleras y desapareció. Esto dejó a Misty atónita. ¿Cómo podía él saber sobre Antonia? Pronto los vio bajar juntos. Antonia corrió hasta donde Misty.

- ¡Misty! - exclamó preocupada. – ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí, lo estoy. – le dijo. – Pero, no entiendo, tía. ¿Qué pasa? –

- Parece que alguien dijo todo… - intervino Ash, molesto.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar sin entender del todo.

- Quiere decir que ya saben quien eres, cielo. Saben que eres la princesa perdida de Molvania. –

- Pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó más asustada aún. – Y cómo es que él-.-

Fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente. Ahí entraban Janis y Brock, agitados y preocupados. Velozmente se acercaron donde ella.

- ¡Misty! -

- ¡Janis! – exclamó Misty, corriendo hacia su amiga.

La abrazó fuertemente, demostrando lo asustada que estaba.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

- Janis, por favor dime que no le dijiste a nadie el secreto. –

- ¡No lo hice! Misty, lo juro. – le dijo preocupada.

- ¿Brock? – se dirigió hacia su amigo, quien pareció ofendido con la pregunta.

- ¿Esa pregunta va en serio? –

- Lo siento, es que… - suspiró.

- Tranquila. – dijo Ash por detrás. – Ahora no saben donde estás. Lo mejor será que te relajes. –

Se volvió hacia él. Su mirada era serena, ya no esa mirada dulce de antes. Misty aún seguía confundida por todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Tú cómo sabías? ¿Sabías quien era? – preguntó acusante.

Ash bajó la mirada sin responder. Suspiró. Misty no podía creerlo, él lo sabía todo desde siempre.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! – era Edward, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta. – Tenemos que hablar. -

Ash miró a Misty con una mirada cansada y se volvió hasta ir donde su padre.

- ¿Qué pasó? Te dejé a cargo de esto. – le reclamó en voz baja.

- No fue mi culpa, lo tenía todo controlado. – se defendió Ash.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo q-.-

- Sir Edward, por favor. – intervino Antonia. – Ashton ha hecho un buen trabajo en traerla aquí a salvo. –

- Pido disculpas, Milady. – hizo una reverencia a Antonia.

- No hay de qué disculparse, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes fue infiel a su juramento. Ahora tenemos que averiguar quién fue qui-.-

- ¿Señora? – fue interrumpida por su fiel ayudante.

- ¡Carole! –

- El primer ministro está en la primera línea. – le ofreció el teléfono.

- Hablaré con él. – le dijo a los otros y se alejó.

Misty estaba sentada en la sala, junto con Janis y Brock, quienes intentaban calmarla de todas las formas, pero no lograban buenos resultados.

- Misty, estás muy tensa. – le dijo Janis algo preocupada.

- ¿Desea algo de tomar, princesa? – preguntó Carole amablemente.

- Sí, tráigale agua. – Janis respondió por ella. - A mí también por favor. –

Carole asintió y en seguida fue a atenderlas.

- Ya me habían dicho que tendría que afrontar algo parecido, pero no de esta manera. – comentó Misty débilmente.

- De todas maneras la fiesta empezaba a ponerse aburrida. – bromeó Janis.

Misty la miró extrañada y ella le sacó la lengua, cosa que la hizo reír algo a pesar de todo. Sus amigos parecieron satisfechos con esa reacción. Brock acarició su cabello.

- Oye, bonita. – bromeó Brock. – Respira. Ya pasó todo. -

- Pero Brock, ¿Cómo haré mañana? Y el día siguiente y… - suspiró.

- Sí, bueno, cómo dijiste, tarde o temprano tenías que lidiar con esto, Mist. – le dijo él.

- Ya no me queda otra más que asumirlo. – e resignó a decir Misty.

- No puede ser tan malo, serás famosa. – rió Janis. – Y eso significa que yo también. –

Misty volvió a sonreír. No podía evitarlo con su amiga al lado.

- Qué haría sin ti, Janis. – le preguntó.

- Nada, eso harías. – afirmó burlonamente. - Te pasarías la vida aburrida. – Misty suspiró.

- Así que tengo unos tres meses para con esto. – dijo ya más tranquila.

- Así parece, princesita. – le bromeó Brock, riendo.

- Brock, en serio no estoy de humor. – pidió.

- Vas a tener que aguantar más de esas, te lo advierto. –

Edward y Ash volvieron a la sala, donde se encontraron con Antonia y Carole.

- Parece que tenemos al responsable, Milady. – comentó Edward.

- Más bien, _la_ responsable. – aclaró Ash.

- Fue Louisana, lo sé. – dijo molesta. – Esa araña. Parece que el dinero no le pareció suficiente. –

- ¿Qué se puede hacer? – preguntó Carole preocupada.

- Exijo que tenga una audiencia conmigo. – dijo Antonia.

- En seguida me encargo de eso, señora. – dijo y se fue de inmediato.

- Sir Edward, necesitaremos tomar medidas más drásticas con esto. –

- Arreglaremos algo, Milady. – afirmó él.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ashton. – dijo amablemente a Ash.

- Gracias, Milady. – hizo una reverencia.

- Mi pobre niña… debe estar asustada… - comentó preocupada.

- Creo que sus amigos se están encargando de hacerla sentir mejor. – la tranquilizó Ash.

- Usted también podría apoyar. – le dijo a Ash. – Llamaré a sus hermanas, es algo tarde, tal vez no estén enteradas de este problema aunque los medios son rápidos. –

Misty y los demás habían visto la escena aunque sin entender el diálogo. Ash se acercó al grupo, mientras que Misty lo miraba con ojos confundidos y brillosos. Ash le sonrió, se sentó a su lado. Ella no devolvió la sonrisa.

- Se arregló todo. – le dijo. – Tú tranquila. -

- No me has respondido lo que te pregunté. – respondió molesta. - ¿Qué me escondes? –

Tomó su mano despacio y la besó. No la miró a los ojos por una larga pausa de tiempo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la misma mirada incomprendida, pero de enojo.

- Misty, te lo voy a explicar todo, te lo juro… - le rogó. - Pero ahora no… quiero que descanses bien. -

Suspiró. Se levantó, aún tomándola de la mano.

- Te llevaré a tu casa. - dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. – se dirigió a los otros dos.

- De hecho tiene razón. - comentó Brock.

- Misty, ¿Quieres que me quede en tu casa? – ofreció Janis.

- Me gustaría. – respondió agradecida.

- Iré con ella, ¿Sí? – le dijo a Brock quien asintió.

- Vámonos. –

Brock se fue por su parte, mientras que Ash llevaba a Misty y Janis en su auto. El viaje fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada. Al llegar, Ash fue para abrir la puerta de Misty, pero ella se adelantó se bajó por su cuenta, seguida por Janis, quién miró a Ash con algo de lástima por aquello sucedido. Janis se adelantó la puerta y se dirigió a Misty.

- Los dejo solos un segundo. – le susurró a entró a la casa.

Eso los dejó a ambos en la entrada. Janis juntó la puerta para darles más privacidad. Misty estaba cruzada de brazos, los ojos furiosos y dolidos al mismo tiempo. Ash estaba sereno, pero sentía la tensión.

- Misty… - comenzó.

- ¿Por qué sabías quien era? – preguntó cortante.

- Era mi trabajo saberlo. – dijo serio, pero apenado.

- ¿Tú trabajo? – preguntó sin entender.

Ash bajó la mirada. Misty intentó descifrar que sucedía, aunque esas palabras la habían perturbado. ¿Qué quería decir con que era su trabajo saber quién era ella? 'Seguro trabaja para Antonia… lo hizo siempre…'

- Fui tu trabajo todo este tiempo. – dijo débil y triste, su voz se quebró.

- No, no quise decir eso, Misty. – intentó remediarlo.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿No eras abogado?! – preguntó gritando.

Ash se irguió y la miró serio y a los ojos.

- Lo soy. – le dijo. – Pero también trabajo para el servicio secreto de la corte inglesa y-. –

- Oh, me alegro, bien por ti. – comentó sarcástica. – ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso? –

- Mira, te lo explicaré todo mañan-.-

- No tengo intenciones de verte mañana. – lo cortó otra vez.

- Pero lo harás. – le dijo Ash, poniéndose al mismo nivel de agresión aunque sin levantar la voz. – Al igual que el resto de tus días, al menos por estos cuatro meses. –

'¿Qué rayos?'

- ¿Te veré? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó histéricamente.

- Que no vas a poder evitarme, princesita. – le explicó en tono burlesco. - Aunque así lo quieras. - le dijo. – Además es mi trabajo encargarme de ti. -

- ¡Tu trabajo! ¿Viniste por eso? -

- Sí, es verdad. –

- Viniste de viaje solo por eso. – volvió a decir más débil.

Ash suspiró al verla así. Asintió lentamente, la mirada baja. Misty ahogó un suspiro, su mirada era dolida, Ash lo notó, pero no puedo decirle nada.

- Que estúpida fui. – se dijo para sí, soltando una risa.

- Misty, por favor. – rogó.

- ¡No quiero saber nada! – exclamó histérica. - ¿Qué viniste a hacer? ¡Dímelo ya! – gritó. - ¿Cuál ese trabajo tan importante? -

Ash vaciló antes de responder, se notaba tenso y algo triste. Era claro que no pretendía revelar que tenía previo conocimiento sobre ella. Suspiró una vez más. Puso una de su mano tras su cuello, intentando relajarse. Se resignó.

- Soy tu guardaespaldas. – dijo al fin.

La miró a los ojos tristes, que en otra ocasión hubieran derretido el corazón de Misty, pero no esa noche. Misty, por otro lado quedó estupefacta, la boca semi abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en él. Volvió a soltar esa risita nerviosa, esquivando su mirada. 'No puede ser… ¿Guardaespaldas? Y yo… casi… '

- Oh, por Dios. – dijo cubriéndose la boca.

Se dejó caer en la puerta, sus piernas no soportaban más. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y dejó escapar un sollozo.

- Por favor, escúchame. – dijo Ash.

- ¡No! No te voy a escuchar más. – le gritó, los ojos húmedos. - ¿Qué hiciste, Ash? Sabías quien era y aún así tú… ¡Arg! – gritó. – Te aprovechaste de mí, admítelo. – le acusó.

- ¡Misty, yo jamás ha-.-

No puedo terminar. Un calor intenso invadió su mejilla, debido a la bofetada que le había mandado Misty. Ella se cubrió la mano con la otra. Ash no respondió, sólo la miró.

- No quiero escucharte. - le dijo. – Buenas noches, Ash. -

Antes de que él pudiera responder algo, ella ya había cerrado de un portazo la puerta de su casa. Dentro ya de ella, Misty se cubrió el rostro una vez más y gritó indignada. Janis bajó rápidamente, a consolarla.

- Es increíble. – comentó Janis. – Tu guardaespaldas. -

- ¿Escuchaste todo? –

- Sí. – afirmó. – Parece el cuento de la Cenicienta… pero al revés. – rió.

- Janis, no estoy de humor. –

- Deberías escuchar su versión, Mist. –

- Hoy no. –

- Sí, mejor duerme, mañana no creo que sea tu mejor día. –

Fuera de la casa, Ash volvió a su auto, destrozado, y se encaminó a su propia casa.

Misty y Janis subieron. Los ojos de Misty estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Janis le había subido un vaso de agua para calmarla. Ambas se recostaron, Misty abrazaba una almohada.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – dijo con los ojos llorosos. – Janis… En serio creí que, por primera vez, había encontrado a alguien que me quiera por como soy… y tal como soy… -

Janis pasó su mano por su frente, quitando el cabello que caía y cubría su cara de la misma. Le hizo un par de muecas de las cuales no surgió efecto. Suspiró.

- Misty… ¿Cómo sabes que no era real? Tal vez sí se enamoró de ti. -

- No es cierto, me buscaba porque era su trabajo velar por mí. Y pensar que yo… Por Dios… - decía y se escondía detrás de la almohada.

- Duerme, mañana te vas a sentir mejor. –

- Quisiera no haberlo conocido… - dijo, su voz ahogada por la almohada encima.

- No es cierto. –

Tenía razón, Janis descubría sus mentiras fácilmente. Misty suspiró.

- Creo que eso es lo peor. -

Ese lunes, ya en hora de clases, Misty estaba agotada y no conseguía estar atenta a lo que decía el tutor. Esos últimos días tenía su mente en lo que había pasado con Ash, y lo peor de todo era que no lo podía evitar.

- …es un país rico, cultivado y civilizado, gracias al sabio gobierno de nuestra augusta casa real… -

La voz del instructor parecía como venida dentro de un sueño, un sueño que ella conciliaba tranquilamente en ese mismo horario, y que el mismo instructor planeaba interrumpir.

- …es un país rico, cultivado y civilizado, gracias al sabio gobierno de nuestra augusta casa real… - volvió a repetir, pero no hubo reacción.

Lord Smith, al darse cuenta de esto, intervino.

- Princesa. – la llamó en su tono grave de voz.

Misty abrió sus ojos en un instante. Se sobresaltó.

- Perdone. Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó apenada.

Lord Smith soltó una risa. Ella se sonrojó avergonzada.

- Descuide, por favor siga la lectura. – dijo el instructor. - Es un país rico, cultivado y civilizado, gracias a… - Misty tomó aire.

- Al sabio gobierno de nuestra augusta casa real. El pueblo no conoce la necesidad, el hambre ni la pobreza. Por esta razón, el pueblo ama su dinastía y le es leal. –

- Muy bien. – la felicitó el tutor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Se siente muy cansada, alteza? – preguntó Lord Smith.

- Estoy bien, Lord Smith. –

- Sigamos con las preguntas entonces. – dijo el tutor.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Disculpen la interrupción. – dijo Carole. – Princesa, su tía desea verla. -

Lord Smith asintió. Delicadamente, como le habían enseñado ya, se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta. Fue hasta la habitación que era la 'oficina' de su tía, o al menos era donde se pasaba el día con sus muy importantes asuntos, citas y audiencias. Se asomó por la puerta. Entró despacio y la cerró detrás.

- ¿Me llamaste, tía? -

Se sorprendió al ver sentados también a Ash y a su padre. Ash la miraba serio, estaba vestido bastante informal. Al verla entrar, ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia. Misty fijo su mirada seria en la de él por algunos segundos y luego la desvió de manera indiferente.

- Por favor toma asiento, Mirella. – le indicó su tía.

Lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de su tía, en una silla vacía que había cerca. Se mantuvo serena, pero su expresión delataba que no estaba nada contenta.

- Discutamos esto. – comenzó Antonia.

- Me siento humillada. – dijo Misty. – Creo que tenía el derecho de saber quién me cuida y cuándo. Todos ustedes lo sabían menos yo. No veo que justifica ese engaño. –

- Mirella, no fue engaño. – explicó Antonia con paciencia. – Estamos en un momento crítico en Molvania. El país no soportaría que algo te pasara, y menos ahora, y mucho menos aún aquí, en mis manos. –

'Debe ser por lo de los rumores.' Pensó Misty. Y en ese caso, Antonia tenía motivos importantes para preocuparse por ella. No quería criticar a su tía.

- Princesa, ya nos habíamos visto pero vuelvo a presentarme. – le habló el padre de Ash. - Soy Sir Edward Ketchum, embajador de Londres y caballero de la corte inglesa. Mi hijo, a quien ya debe conocer, es un agente del servicio secreto, de hecho es el más joven de todos. Su tía necesitaba este tipo de apoyo, ya que en Molvania nadie sabía que usted existía. – hizo una pausa. Se dirigió a Antonia. – Claro está, Milady, que ahora no debe ser así. -

- Sin duda. – afirmó Antonia. – No tenemos más remedio más que hablar con la prensa.- suspiró. – En cuanto a Ashton, ahora más que nunca tienes que cuidar de mi sobrina. – si dirigió a Misty. – Mirella, él fue asignado a tu persona para tu protección. Así que, como está claro, tendrá que estar contigo en todo momento. –

- ¿Qué pasa con mi privacidad? – demandó Misty.

- La tendrás. – le explicó. – Pero mientras estés expuesta, sobretodo ahora que eres primicia, él estará contigo. –

- Bien. – dijo al fin. – Pero exijo que haga sólo eso, cuidar de mí. Única y solamente eso.-

Ash sonrió y soltó una risa silenciosa, sin mirarla.

- Como he dicho. – dijo Antonia. – Muy bien, necesito unas palabras con Sir Edward a solas, si no les importa. – se dirigió a Ash. - ¿Podrías escoltarla, Ash? –

- ¿Dentro d-.- pero Misty no pudo terminar.

- Sí, Milady. – dijo levantándose y cortándola. – Princesa. –

Se refirió a ella, quien no respondió. La guió hasta la puerta y la abrió para ella. Ella pasó indiferente, sin hacer caso al gesto. Lo miró fríamente, mientras él sonreía. Ya fuera, Misty estaba en camino de vuelta a sus clases, seguida por Ash por detrás.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

- Mi trabajo, lo único que vine a hacer. – dijo él con esa sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿A si? Pues debiste hacer solo eso desde que viniste y no engancharme con tus tonterías. – lanzó esas palabras y le dio la espalda.

Ash tomó uno de sus hombros con suavidad pero rápidamente y volvió a girarla para si.

- ¿Engancharte? – le preguntó algo ofendido. - Misty... –

- No me tutees. – se soltó. - Eso es una insolencia. –

Volvió a darse vuelta y siguió su camino, pero esta vez Ash reaccionó de forma algo más violenta y la tomó por los dos brazos, trayéndola cara a cara con él una vez más. Su mirada ya no era del todo triste, sino también de enfado.

- Muy bien, princesita. – le dijo. - Escúchame, no te obligué a nada ¿Sí? Todo lo que pasó fue a voluntad de los dos. -

- ¡Era un ultraje! ¡Me engañaste! – gritó intentado zafarse.

- ¡No te engañe! –

- ¡Me mentiste! – le acusó.

- ¡No! –

- ¡Dijiste que habías venido por asuntos de tu padre! –

- ¡Y es cierto! –

Se detuvo. Él la soltó. Sus brazos dolían por la presión que él había hecho.

- Pero no me dijiste que yo era el asunto. – le dijo y se zafó por completo.

- Misty, por favor. – le rogó.

Intentó tomar su mano una vez más pero ella la quitó.

- ¡No! ¡Ya déjame sola! ¡Es una orden! –

Logró tomar sus manos y la haló para sí, haciendo que caiga encima de él. La empotró contra una pared, ella se quejó. Ash estaba serio. Acercó su rostro al de ella, Misty lo miró algo asustada aunque intentó mantenerse altiva.

- Entiende algo, no eres mi jefa, y órdenes superiores me ordenan que no haga exactamente lo que pides. –

- ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! – le gritó empujándolo. - ¡Pero no me pongas un dedo encima y quédate afuera! –

- ¡Bien! – dijo y la soltó de forma brusca.

Misty abrió la puerta de la habitación donde tomaba sus clases y la cerró fuertemente, haciendo mucho ruido. Se recostó en la puerta y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, dejando escapar un grito de rabia. La vergüenza vino después, cuando se dio cuenta de que Lord Smith y el instructor de historia habían presenciado eso.

- L-lo lo siento, Lord Smith. – se disculpó.

Lord Smith no parecía molesto, simplemente sonrió y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces.

- Debemos continuar con la clase, Alteza. – le dijo tranquilo.

- Sí. – respondió ella, recuperando su cordura.

Luego de terminar la clase, la cual fue bastante larga para lo que acostumbraba, Misty abandonó la habitación y se encontró con un Ash sentado en el suelo y recostado en la pared, plácidamente dormido, cosa que ella se encargó de cambiar.

Golpeó su cabeza con su mano una vez, y el pobre se sobresaltó.

- No deberías dormir mientras estás de guardia. – le reclamó.

Ash no respondió, simplemente se dignó a mirarla serio y molesto. Salieron de la casa sin hablarse más, hasta el estacionamiento. Ash desactivó la alarma de su auto. Misty quedó parada sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y mi auto? – preguntó asustada.

- Se lo llevaron. –

- ¿Qué? –

- Cálmate. Daisy lo llevó a tu casa, desde ahora yo te llevaré a todas partes. –

- No me dijeron nada de eso. – se quejó.

- Que lástima. Ya sube. – dijo abriéndole la puerta.

- No subo a ningún lado contigo. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Se me acaba la paciencia. – le dijo. – Sube, por favor. -

- No. –

Ash se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, Misty se quejó e intento librarse pero le fue inútil. A la fuerza, la metió dentro del auto.

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Abróchate el cinturón. – le dijo.

- ¡No! –

- Deja de actuar como niña, Misty. –

- ¡Ash! – gritó, tratando de empujarlo.

Le dio una bofetada que le volteó la cara. Ash sonrió y rió. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él se había recostado en ella, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y besándola a su gusto. Ella luchó pero al rato, pero pocos segundos después cedió y respondió el beso.

Cuando él decidió detenerse, se separó de ella y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, dejándola tal cual. Tomó asiento y arrancó el auto. Llegaron a casa de Misty sin haber cruzado palabras en todo el camino. Al detenerse, él bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, pero ella lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

- Sé caminar sola. – le dijo.

Ash se detuvo. Ella siguió su camino hasta la puerta, antes de entrar se volvió hacia él, quien la miraba de nuevo con esos ojos que mostraban tristeza y pedían su perdón.

- Adiós. – le dijo de forma indiferente. Él no respondió.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encontró con Daisy cara a cara. Ella la miró algo preocupada y la abrazó. Misty respondió al abrazo sin decir nada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su hermana mayor.

- Sí… si lo estoy… - respondió débilmente.

Daisy asintió, suspiró y luego la dejó sola. Detrás de ella, el timbre volvió a sonar. Misty tuvo la errada sospecha de que podría ser Ash de nuevo, pero al abrirla su ilusión desapareció. Era Brock.

- Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado. Estuvo en la audiencia que hubo en Londres, donde conocía tu tía. Claro que yo no sabía que era tu tía hasta estos últimos días, y él…- decía mientras entraba a la casa.

Misty lo quedó viendo extrañada. Brock la miró, sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Brock? – le preguntó algo perturbada.

Brock suspiró.

- Debí suponer que algo tenía que ver con eso… -

- Ni yo me lo imaginé. – lo tomó de los hombros. – No creas que fue tu culpa… - le sonrió.

- ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó ya tranquilo.

- Nada. – le dijo. - Ignorarlo. –

- No lo soportarás, Mist. Sientes algo por él. –

- No, Brock. Todo fue… ilusorio… él me engañó. –

- ¿Qué hubiera ganado con eso? –

- Bueno… -

Había algo de cierto en eso, pero al mismo tiempo, si había podido sacar provecho de esa situación. Después de todo ese fin de semana intimaron bastante. Se sonrojó intensamente al pensar en eso, aún delante de Brock. Él pareció entender puesto que soltó una risa algo irónica.

- Esta bien, jovencita. – le dijo. - No quiero saber hasta donde llegaste en tu relación con él pero, igual tienes que pensar… Cuándo estás con él… ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Increíble… - respondió.

- ¿Lo ves? No resistirás ni una semana al lado de él. Recomiendo que lo trasladen. –

- Pero… tal vez pierda su trabajo por eso… -

- En mi opinión, será lo mejor para ti. –

- No Brock, no podría hacerle eso. –

Brock sonrió, no le quedaba de otra. Abrazó a su amiga, quien lo recibió con gusto.

- ¿Quién te entiende? – besó su frente. – Me voy, mañana tengo trabajo. -

- Nos vemos, Brock. –

Misty se quedó algo pensativa, tal vez, después de todo, no era del todo un engaño. 'Y pensar que estuviste con tú guardaespaldas… ', 'Eso que importa.' Protestó la voz dentro de ella. Si era verdad, ella sentía algo por él, algo bastante fuerte y no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse de ello, sobretodo con él a su lado, todos los días.

Ash estaba en su habitación, echado en su cama mirando al techo, pensativo. No había más que hacer, ya estaba todo perdido, todo con ella, todo había acabado. Pero, ¿Cómo haberle dicho la verdad? ¿Qué princesa se enamora de un sirviente? Eso apenas se ve en los cuentos, qué decir de la vida real, y además con su padre…

- Te lo advertí. – reclamó.

- No fue culpa mía. – se quejó Ash. – Lo de la fiesta fue inesperado, y además cumplí con deber, ¿O no? –

Edward respiró hondo, listo para responder a eso, pero al no poder contradecir a su hijo no hizo más que suspirar. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo en la fiesta. – le dijo su padre. – Pero si algo hubiera salido mal… -

- Sé que de esto depende tu reputación. – dijo Ash bajo.

- No olvides la tuya, hijo. Eres un gran agente, y es la primera vez que te eligen para este tipo de casos. No desperdicies esta oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe? Algún día pod-.-

- Padre. – interrumpió. – De verdad estoy bien donde estoy. Lo que soy es gracias a ti, pero déjame por una vez lograr algo por mí. –

- ¿Y eso qué implica? –

- Tu confianza. –

Bajó si mano. Lo miró seria y fijamente esta vez.

- ¿Qué pasó entre la princesa y tú? – le acusó.

Ash no respondió hasta un buen rato. Evadió su mirada. Su padre lo sabía, lo había sospechado desde hace mucho, pero él inventó toda clase de excusas para ocultar su error, ese error que le había costado todo en esos momentos.

- Ella es una chica como cualquier otra. – dijo en voz baja.

- ¡No lo es! – exclamó su padre. - ¡Tú sabías de la situación, Ash! ¿Cómo pudiste involucrarte sentimentalmente? Sabes que está terminalmente prohibido. –

- ¡Lo intenté! ¿Está bien? – dijo Ash. – Lo intenté… traté de tomar distancia… y de no sentir nada… pero no pude. Si no pude luchar contra eso debe ser por alguna razón. Y a ella la deberías tratar como a una chica normal, no es justo para ella todos estos cambios. Ella ya tenía una vida antes de todo. –

- Y no te incluía a ti. – eso lo golpeó. – La única razón por la que te incluye, es por el trato que tenemos y la responsabilidad que aceptaste del caso. –

- Lo sé… -

- ¡Entonces cumple con ella! –

Ash, cabizbajo, soltó un suspiro. Se sentó al borde se su cama y apoyó su frente en sus puños. Levantó la vista hacia su padre, con la mirada seria.

- Lo haré. – dijo al fin. – Además, ya no quiere ni hablarme, así que ni te preocupes. -

- Es para bien, ya lo verás. – respondió mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. – Descansa.-

- Sí, como sea. –

Fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ya todo se había acabado.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron tortura para ambos, aunque estaba claro no se lo echaban en cara de cada uno. Misty se la pasaba molestando a Ash con cada mínimo _error _que él cometía, y Ash no perdía oportunidad de defenderse con algo. Además de las hostilidades, no se hablaban ni se miraban. Eran como dos témpanos destinados a estar juntos.

Era viernes ese día. Ash, como era de costumbre, debía recoger a Misty a las dos de la tarde para llevarla a sus clases en la Mansión. Ya estaba esperando unos diez minutos en la puerta y el susodicho no llegaba. Cuando al fin llegó, se estacionó sin ningún apuro. Se enfadó al verlo tan relajado como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Te demoraste. – demandó Misty.

- Lo sé. –

- No creo que te paguen para que te demores, tengo clases pendientes. –

- Perdone usted, princesa. – dijo en tono burlón, haciendo una reverencia y abriendo la puerta para ella.

Misty caminó hacia la puerta y entró, él la cerró después. Subió al auto, como su rutina de todos los días. No se hablaban para nada, tan solo algunas respuestas a los comentarios de Misty, pero no hubo conversación.

- Ya llegamos, alteza. – dijo al detenerse el auto.

Misty esperó a que él abriera la puerta y de ahí se bajó. Se adelantó a él dirigiéndose a la casa. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y se sonrió. Luego de haberle sacado gran ventaja, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

- Oye. – lo llamó.

Ash, quien estaba algo concentrado en su auto, volteó esperanzado, ella se acercó seductoramente, hasta acorralarlo contra la máquina. Los ojos de Ash estaban bastante abiertos, sorprendidos, y no hacía más que titubear. Misty le sonrió.

- No hemos tenido contacto físico en semanas. – comenzó con el mismo tono. - ¿Cuándo fue el último beso que me diste? –

Ash abrió la boca sin decir nada, soltó una risa nerviosa e intentaba resistirse a ella, intentó escapar pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- M-Misty… y-yo no c-creo qu-que… -

Ella rió, se acercó más. Posó un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar, ya lo tenía donde quería.

- Seguro que has extrañado mis labios. – dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

Acercó sus labios a los de él de modo que sentía su respiración algo agitada. Para el momento, Ash había entrecerrado los ojos, pero sus manos estaban apoyadas en el metal frío, sin tocarla. Misty rozó sus labios levemente con los de él y se quedó ahí por un momento.

- Hagamos algo, Ash… - dijo susurrando. - Si vuelves a besarme, te acusaré y te quitarán del cargo. Así que recomiendo que no lo hagas. - lo soltó y se alejó bruscamente.

Ash tomó aire y volvió a respirar de forma normal. Intentó alcanzarla.

- ¿Estás retándome? – le dijo de lejos.

Misty se volvió hacia él, quien ya estaba bastante cerca de ella. Lo apuntó con un dedo indicando que se detuviera.

- Dos metros de distancia. – le indicó.

Ash se detuvo donde estaba y rió.

- ¿Tanto te disgustó ese beso? No había escuchado quejas antes. –

- Lástima, porque este es tu primer _rechazo real_. – le dijo sonriente, pero no de forma amable.

Entraron a la casa, Ash la acompañó hasta su salón de clases, como era de costumbre ya hacía más de dos semanas. Misty tomó la perilla, lista para girarla y entrar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ash tomó su mano.

- En verdad lo siento, Misty. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Misty quitó su mano de la de Ash sin hacer esfuerzo. Lo miró seria, a pesar que la mirada de él a poco la obligaba a lanzarse a sus brazos a llorarle lo mucho que le hacía falta.

- No es cierto. – susurró. - Tú quisiste todo eso… y sabías que al final me enteraría. ¿Qué harías entonces?-

- La verdad es que… no calculé eso. – dijo Ash algo avergonzado.

- Pues debiste. Tampoco calculaste cómo me sentiría. – dijo con voz quebrada. – Ni cuánto me lastimarías. Eso fue muy egoísta, Ash. –

- Misty, lo último que quise fue lastimarte. –

Misty estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esquivó la mirada de Ash y ahogó un sollozo. Ash la tomó completa entre sus brazos y besó su frente. Ella no protestó, pero no devolvió el gesto.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – le susurró al oído.

Besaba su rostro donde habían caído lágrimas, ella intentaba quitarlo de encima suyo pero sus movimientos era demasiado débiles. La detuvo frente a sí y la miró a los ojos ya algo rojos.

- Ya para. – suplicó ella. – Detente por favor… -

Ash tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició, Misty ahogó un par de sollozos más, ya no podía esquivar sus ojos, estaba metida en ellos. Ash se acercó lentamente a ella, y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Ella los entreabrió, ya sumiéndose a él, pero antes de que pudiera ser sellado, la puerta de enfrente se abrió.

Lord Smith se sobresaltó al ver esa escena, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Misty débilmente se alejó de Ash, quien ya la había soltado luego de la intromisión.

- ¿Alteza? – preguntó Lord Smith, viendo su estado.

Misty se enjugó las lágrimas y tomó postura otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado segundos antes.

- Estoy lista. – dijo en un tono decisivo.

Lord Smith asintió y ella pasó dentro de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta, Arthur miró a Ash de reojo. Este se dio cuenta.

- Esperaré aquí, como siempre. – le dijo.

Sin recibir respuesta, Lord Smith asintió sin mirarlo y cerró la puerta.

Misty no fue cuestionada en ningún momento por aquel suceso y esperaba que no fuera mencionado a terceros, aunque Lord Smith siempre había sido su confidente. La clase tardó unas cinco horas esta vez, mas de lo norma. Ash había estado esperando sentado en el suelo y dormido, como a veces le pasaba por esperar tanto. Al salir Misty y verlo así sonrió. Sintió algo de lástima por él, al verlo dormir de manera tan incómoda, y todo por ella. ¿Cuántas veces se habría desvelado trabajando en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con ella?

- Oye. – lo llamó suave.

No recibió más que un ronquido de respuesta. En otra ocasión, lo hubiera gritado como había acostumbrado a hacer cada vez que se quedaba dormido de esa forma. Tocó su hombro para despertarlo. Lo logró. Ella le sonrió y se ofreció a levantarlo. Ash se incorporó y ambos siguieron juntos su camino de siempre.

- Fue una clase larga. – comentó Ash. – ¿Qué tan divertida estuvo? –

Misty cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- Acordamos no hablar, ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo seria.

- No lo olvido… -

Ella se volteó y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Llegaron al auto, él abrió la puerta como de costumbre, todo era la misma rutina, y luego cada quien iría a su casa sin antes despedirse. Todo era tan raro, de haber pasado de una relación a eso. 'Tan extraño…'

- Por favor, háblame. – suplicó Ash, antes de que ella pudiera entrar al auto.

Ella lo quedó mirando y volvió a suspirar, bajando su mirada. Sin responder, intentó subir, pero Ash se puso en medio evitándolo.

- No sé cuánto más soporte tu indiferencia. – volvió a insistir. - Me matas cada día. –

La miraba fijamente y dulcemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de pena, ella no podría soportar verlos por mucho tiempo.

- Tú me mataste por completo en uno solo. – dijo secamente.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del auto.

- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Ash de lejos.

- Si no vas a llevarme, tendré que caminar. – le respondió ella.

Ash corrió a alcanzarla, estaba ya desesperado, destrozado. La detuvo, tomó sus brazos, ella no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? – preguntó. - ¿Cómo puedo probar que lo siento? -

Se volvió hacia él, y Ash pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro. Intentó tocarlo pero ella quitó su cara de forma violenta.

- Si yo no fuera quien soy, y no fuera parte de tu deber, ¿Cómo sería todo? – le preguntó.

Ash, sin entender del todo la pregunta, no llegó a responder, solo la miraba con los mismos ojos de antes, contemplándola.

- ¿Cómo? – insistió. – Y todo lo que dijiste… eran mentiras… nunca me extrañaste ni me quisiste… y yo… caí como una tonta… -

Más lágrimas cayeron, esta vez no pudo sostener más su mirada, ni pudo hacer fuerzas para zafarse de su abrazo. La sostuvo contra su pecho, sin dejarla ir.

- Mi trabajo nada tiene que ver con lo que siento por ti. -

- Pero Ash, cómo tú-.-

Tomó su rostro en sus manos sin dejarla terminar, ella se sobresaltó un poco, no selo esperaba. La miró a los ojos.

- Si todo fuera diferente, igual te hubiera pedido que me acompañes a todas partes, y yo te seguiría si es que tú no pudieses hacerlo, y te besaría de igual forma… y sólo por que yo querría hacerlo… -

- Pero no puedes comprobar eso ahora. –

Ash suspiró, cerró sus ojos y la soltó. La guió de vuelta al auto.

- Está oscureciendo. – le dijo.

Misty lo empujó hasta lanzarlo contra su auto y se alejó de él.

- No me evadas ahora. – le dijo apuntándolo.

- Misty… -

- ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Por qué? Todo iba bien… ¿Querías una aventura con la princesa? Pues la tuviste. -

- Misty, no hables así. –

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó histérica. – Hiciste que me enamorara de ti y todo para… -

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de las cosas que había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron, estaba algo avergonzada. Tomó aire y compostura.

- Digo… - intentó decir algo más, pero estaba vencida.

Ash por su lado, estaba apoyado en su auto, a pocos metros de ella, y una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, una sonrisa que mostraba un poco de alivio, aunque su mirada seguía triste.

- Si hubieras sabido que era tu guardaespaldas… - le dijo acercándose unos pasos.

- Hubiera sido lo mejor, no me hubiera permitido sentir nada… Cosa que tú debiste hacer… -

- ¡Lo intenté! – exclamó frustrado. – No pude evitarlo… me enamoré de ti, Misty. Espero no creas que te miento con eso… eres maravillosa. –

Misty lo miró, su respiración se había hecho pesada debido al llanto. Sus ojos tristes volvieron a invadirla, ella se mordió un labio y los esquivo. Al rato volvió a mirarlo, su sonrisa se había ido, era solo él, ya no un agente, solo Ash, el mismo chico de siempre.

- Te amo. – le dijo.

Ella ahogó un sollozo al escuchar esas palabras, vaciló un segundo antes de echarse a correr a sus brazos. Él la recibió sin queja alguna y la besó apasionadamente, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ella lo abrazó, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, ni el a ella, no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Se necesitaba más que un protocolo y un acuerdo para separarlos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Es un país rico, cultivado y civilizado, gracias al sabio gobierno de nuestra augusta casa real. El pueblo no conoce la necesidad, el hambre ni la pobreza. Por esta razón, el pueblo ama su dinastía y le es leal. - frase de Sissy._

_Supongo que el capi diez demorará algo, aunque estoy de vacaciones asi que puede que encuentre algun momento para escribir. Revieeews?? Diganme que opinan!! Hasta luego!!_  
_-Maureen_


	10. Una vida no tan normal

_¡¡Hola de nuevooo!! ¿¿Para animarlos vale decir que la historia va por la mitad?? Sé que escribo mucho, me dejo llevar, pero algunos comentarios de ustedes me hacen seguir y seguir y bueno, en serio espero que les guste hasta el final. ¡¡Disfruten el capitulo 10!!_

_**Original Mermaid**: Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Intentaré continuar lo más rápido posible con esto.  
**Claire**: Muchas gracias!! Y me alegro que sigas con la historia nn!!  
**Soldadodragon:** Si, me inspiré en la peli nn pero no tiene nada de disney, o me equivoco??_

_Gracias tambien a todos los pokeshippers que leen y que han comentado, la verdad es que es por ustedes mas que nada, sin decir más, aqui les va!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Décima parte -_

El día estaba clarísimo, a poco había nubes. Tras esa ventana, ella observaba todo, todo lo que no podía disfrutar hasta que el reloj indique las cinco.

- Sigamos con la lección, alteza. -

Misty asintió algo como hipnotizada, su mirada iba perdida por ahí, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que Lord Smith decía. De cuando en cuando él la veía sonreír sin motivo alguno, al parecer. Algo estaba pasando, ya desde tiempo atrás.

- ¿Alteza? -

- ¿Uh? – preguntó, salida ya de su trance.

- La noto algo… distraída. –

- Oh, no es nada, créame por favor. – dijo seria e incorporándose.

Lord Smith sonrió amablemente. Misty se sintió algo incómoda, era claro que él la notaba rara, ella también se sentía algo distraída últimamente, y creía saber de que se trataba. ¿Lo sabría él? Eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Eso es síntoma de ya hace algunas semanas, segura que no hay nada que la incomode. -

Misty le sonrió con toda sinceridad. Negó con la cabeza.

- En lo absoluto. – aseguró.

Lord Smith la examinó algo suspicaz. 'Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo' recordó, y era claro que no le era totalmente posible engañar a Lord Smith.

- Muy bien, continuemos. – dijo.

Misty se acomodó de mejor forma en su silla, derecha y con la mirada al frente, como ya había acostumbrado. Lord Smith dejó el libro de Historia sobre la mesa. Se paró y se puso frente a ella.

- No tengo que repetir que ya en menos de tres meses será el día de su presentación a la corte y al parlamento Molvano. - luego agregó algo inquieto. – De hecho el tiempo se nos acaba cada vez más rápido. -

Misty asintió, no entendiendo del todo, pero conciente de la preocupación de su maestro. Sabía que de todos los involucrados, era Lord Smith quien a comprendía mejor, quien la sabía guiar mejor, aunque eso no evitaba que ya se sintiera algo cansada.

- Practiquemos una vez más. – sugirió él, sonriente, Misty asintió. – Usted entrará por la puerta, exquisitamente vestida y con una elegancia que dejará a todos anonadados. Yo la anunciaré antes de que esto suceda, claro está. -

Misty rió ante la explicación, Arthur siempre sabía como animarla. Cedió su mano, indicando que debía ponerse de pie para ensayar correctamente. Ella aceptó y lo hizo, se colocó en posición y caminó hasta él de regreso.

- Más suave, alteza, con gracia. – le indicó. – Haga como si se deslizara, de forma natural. -

Lo intentó y se alegró al ver que Lord Smith asintió, era un alivio no tener que repetir una y otra vez esta rutina. 'Para mantenerlo contento sólo tengo que ser anti-natural.'

- Perfecto, muy bien. – la felicitó. - Recuerde que, en Molvania, las tradiciones son fundamentales, de suma importancia, tanto como la etiqueta que, evidentemente, va de la mano con la misma. Bien, recuerde usted, ¿Qué debe hacer en presencia de una persona mayor? -

Lo había aprendido, el protocolo. Ese inútil pergamino de papel que le provocaba quemarlo a veces. Sería inútil intentarlo, Lord Smith volvería a copiar todo y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aumentarle más cosas, eso sería desastroso. Misty tomó aire, lista para responder.

- No debo hablar con esta a menos que me dirija la palabra primero. –

- Excelente. – la felicitó Lord Smith sonriente. – Y en caso de que entre alguien mayor al salón usted… -

- Haré una sutil reverencia ante su entrada. – respondió, imitando la reverencia.

- Magnífico alteza, ha aprendido bien. –

Misty le sonrió algo cansada. No era algo que no haya escuchado antes, ya se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios, '¡Muy bien! ¡De maravilla! ¡Justo como lo practicamos!' Y otros 'cumplidos'.

- En este momento, se acercará un sinfín de personas a usted, a saludarla, a besar su mano, o a pedir su palabra. – continuó Lord Smith.

- Debo recordar siempre sonreír, mas no reír. – dijo Misty.

- Muy cierto, y no olvide mantener la vista en alto, siempre de frente, aunque nunca sobre su hombro, o hará que piensen que es indiferente. –

- Si, estudiamos eso la otra vez… - afirmó Misty, con voz leve.

- Y en caso de querer voltear, usted debe… -

- Hacerlo delicadamente. – completó la oración-

- Estupendo. –

Misty volvió a sonreír de la misma forma. Esta era su parte favorita del día, le gustaba practicar con Lord Smith, pero a veces le resultaba tan aburrido como las clases de Matemáticas, que e por cierto, las detestaba. Arthur estaba listo para ensayar más sobre el protocolo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Carole se asomó sonriente.

- ¡Carole! – exclamó Misty, sorprendida pero alegre de verla, la clase se le ponía insoportable.

- Princesa. – saludó con una reverencia. – Su tía desea hablar con usted. -

Misty miró a Lord Smith, en espera de su permiso, debía hacer eso, le habían enseñado. Él asintió sonriente como siempre. De forma tranquila, abandonó la habitación con Carole de compañía. Llegaron a la típica oficina de su tía, que más parecía una pequeña sala con un escritorio en el medio. Entró.

- ¿Me llamaste, tía? –

- Así es, cielo. – le dijo sonriendo.

Hizo un ademán para que se sentara. Lo hizo con gusto.

- ¿Todo bien con tus clases? – preguntó, concentrada aún en unos papeles.

- Si, todo va de maravilla. –

- Me alegro. – comentó. – Es bueno saber eso, pues tenemos una sorpresa para ti. –

- ¿Tenemos? -

Antonia sonrió. Misty se sentía sorprendida, pero no entendía lo que sucedía aún, la miraba curiosa. Después de una pausa, Antonia siguió.

- Estuve hablando con Lord Smith. Me dice que tu rendimiento en las clases es bastante adecuado y que a ese ritmo estarías lista para poco antes de la fecha. Lo que es una ventaja. – dijo bastante seria.

- Me imagino. –

Volvió a sonreír. Misty relajó su mirada y sus hombros.

- Como dije, charlamos. – dijo sonriendo. – Y decidimos que, una vez al mes, puedes tomarte un fin de semana completo para ti misma. Es decir, tendrías del jueves al domingo para hacer lo que quieras. –

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

- De verdad. –

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una risa emotiva, estaba sorprendida, alegre y emocionada también. Hacía bastante tiempo que se quejaba de no poder disponer ni de ella misma y ahora esto. Era perfecto.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –

- Pero, - puso énfasis en es palabra. – No olvides que debes ser vigilada. –

- Bueno, como es costumbre. – Misty relajó sus hombros y suspiró.

Su expresión se nubló un poco, aunque no dejaba de ser alegre. Sabía lo que significaba, estar con Ash las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana. Aunque disfrutaba de estar con él, todos necesitaban tiempo de estar solo o con otra gente. Cómo extrañaba su libertad…

- Nena, si te incomoda este agente, yo podría… - sugirió Antonia al ver su cambio de expresión.

- No me incomoda en lo más mínimo. – le aseguró. - Aunque ya sabes, a veces me gustaría estar sola de verdad, como antes. –

- Yo te entiendo. –

- Pero esta sorpresa ha sido de lo mejor. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, tía! – se paró emocionada.

- De nada, Mirella. -

- Debo volver a las clases. –

Se preparó para retirarse, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Por que no te tomas este día libre? –

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron como platos, su sonrisa era indescriptible.

- ¿Es en serio? –

- Puedo arreglarlo con Lord Smith. Has trabajado duro, linda, mereces respirar. Pero será solo por hoy. –

- No lo dudo. – le sonrió. – ¡Hasta luego, tía! ¡Y gracias!

Tomó sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta. Rápidamente, llevada por su emoción, bajó las escaleras hasta el lobby principal, donde se encontró con Ash, quien estaba distraído, sentado de espaldas a ella. Se acercó a él despacio y le cubrió los ojos, sorprendiéndolo algo, pero no tanto. Él sonrió. Tomó sus brazos y la haló, ella cayó a el sobre el sofá y él la apresó entre sus brazos besándola. Misty rió, forcejeó un poco.

- ¡Ash! Nos pueden ver… - dijo nerviosa, con voz baja.

- No es cierto, todos están arriba. – respondió sonriente.

- ¿Acaso no conoces las ventanas? Estoy expuesta. – se incorporó.

- Por eso me encargo de cuidarte yo. –

Volvió a halarla hacia sí, besándola de nuevo. Era un juego divertido, pero peligroso a la vez.

- ¡Ash, basta! – pidió riendo.

Pero no se detenía, ambos reían ya. Los besos cesaron un poco.

- Tengo una idea. – siseó Misty.

Lo llevó de la mano bajando las escaleras, un sitio que había visitado pocas veces y sabía pocos lo hacían. Estaba desolado, llegaron hasta una puerta que Misty abrió, era el cuarto donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza y demás cosas. Ash rió.

- Travesuras de la princesa. – comentó aún riendo.

- Admite que te encanta cuando me pongo así. – le dijo seductora.

- Me fascina. –

Entraron y Misty cerró la puerta detrás suyo, volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin miedo a que los descubran, con plena libertad. Al bajar la intensidad de su encuentro, Misty lo miró a los ojos tiernamente, aunque con dificultad, debido a que el cuarto estaba oscuro.

- ¿Y adonde me llevarás por mi día libre? – preguntó mientras acariciaba su cuello.

- ¿Día libre? – preguntó él, algo sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! Antonia me cedió hoy el día para mí, lo que significa… –

- ¿Qué puedo disponer de ti a mi antojo y sin horarios? – volvió a besarla.

- No era lo que tenía pensado… pero me gusta como sonó eso. –

Lo besó otra vez, aunque tuvo el mando por poco tiempo, él la arrinconó contra la pared dejándola sin escape. Claro está, ella no pretendía escapar esta vez, o al menos no lo planeaba hasta que escucho pasos sobre ellos. Tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando escuchó el rechinar de la perilla oxidada, dando señal de movimiento. Sin pensarlo, empujó a Ash y lo metió dentro de un armario algo viejo que estaba a su lado. Justo a tiempo, antes de que Carole entrara y gritara sorprendida.

- ¡Princesa! -

Misty quedó petrificada, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y rezó por que Ash no hiciera ningún movimiento que pudiera delatarlo. Abrió su boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, no había palabras. Luego de pocos segundos, que parecieron eternos para Misty, logró decir…

- ¡Carole! Yo… ugh… - tenía que inventar algo rápido.

Ash no emitió ningún sonido dentro de ese armario, se quedó inmóvil, intentando no respirar, no sólo para evitar el ruido sino que el olor no era muy agradable dentro de ahí.

- Y-yo… - volvió a intentar. – Yo… derramé algo en el pasillo y quise arreglarlo. – mintió.

Finalizó con una de sus famosas risas nerviosas, que últimamente se le hacían muy frecuentes. Carole pareció estar algo más relajada luego de la explicación, aunque claro, era poco convincente.

- Oh, pero alteza, de eso se podrían encargar los-.-

- Oh, lo sé, sólo… quería servir de algo… ya sabes, ser más útil. – asintió mordiéndose un labio.

Carole la miró con sospecha. Misty intentó mantener su mirada fija, no debía evadirla o sabrían que mentía. Se mantuvo serena, controlando su agitada respiración.

- Bueno, sería bueno que salga de ahí. – le dijo. – Yo venía por una escoba que me pidieron, tan sólo déjeme entrar para sacarla y-.-

- Yo te saco una. – dijo de inmediato.

Carole se había acercado al armario, y claro estaba, Misty no podía permitir que ella lo abriera y lo vea a él ahí. Sin esperar respuesta de Carole, se abalanzó a la puerta, antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla.

- Pero… alteza, yo-.-

- Por favor, tan sólo ese pequeño favor, en pago a todo lo que has hecho por mí. –

- Si usted lo desea así. –

Con cuidado, intentó abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para poder ver, pero para que no viera lo que había escondido dentro. Ash colaboró, pasándole una escoba de por ahí cerca. Ella la tomó y cerró de inmediato la puerta al haberla sacado. Sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Listo! Espero esté bien esta. – dijo mientras se la alcanzaba.

- Gracias, alteza. – respondió ella, aún confundida.

- Bueno. –

Misty se recostó contra e armario y dejó escapar un suspiro ya aliviada, aunque se hubiera debido preocupar aún.

- ¿No tiene que salir? – insistió Carole.

- Cierto… - dijo pensativa. – Bueno, iré a las fuentes, si es que necesita saberlo. –

- Está bien. –

- Y… ¡Eso es todo! –

Volvió a reír nerviosamente, salió y corrió escaleras arriba como pudo, aún preocupada por Ash, ¿Qué haría si lo descubrían

- ¡Maldición, estuvo cerca! -

Salió de la casa y esperó en el auto, donde generalmente era su punto de encuentro de todos los días. Esperó por algunos minutos y cada vez se preocupaba más. Se alivió al verlo acercarse de lo más normal hacia ella.

- ¿Te vieron? – preguntó alarmada.

Él la calmó con un gesto. Le sonrió.

-No. – dijo él. – Pero casi muero asfixiado. –

Misty rió ante el comentario.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – sugirió Ash.

Misty asintió. Se recostó en el auto y miró al cielo. Luego cerró sus ojos y se dejó sentir la brisa fría que hacía a esas horas.

- Libre por un día. – suspiró Misty. – ¡Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo! -

- Sabes, - comenzó. – Mi padre está de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de unas dos o tres semanas… -

Misty se volvió hacia él, con las cejas ambas arqueadas. Su expresión era acusante. Ash se intimidó un poco.

- Digo. – se sonrió algo avergonzado. – ¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi casa? -

- Quedarme a… -

- Lo que quiero decir, es que podrías pasar el día en mi casa. -

Misty sonrió. Ash se relajó al verla hacer eso, no quería parecer algún aprovechado.

- Eso suena bien. - dijo algo no muy convencida. – Pero yo pensaba salir por ahí… hace tanto tiempo que no voy a tantos sitios… -

- Claro, entiendo, veremos que otra cosa podemos hacer. – dijo algo decepcionado. – Es sólo que, no tengo mucha libertad de estar contigo cuando estamos en público. –

- Sí… eso lo sé… -

Ambos subieron al auto. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Ash concentrado en la vía, Misty en sus pensamientos.

- Oye, Ash… - dijo suavemente.

- Dime. –

- ¿En serio nadie puede saber de esto? – preguntó inocentemente. – Me refiero… a lo nuestro. -

Ash se volvió a verla, ella lo miraba tiernamente, con una media sonrisa, aunque algo triste. Suspiró.

- No… es imposible. – le afirmó.

- ¿Es porque te despedirían? –

- Aún peor. – le explicó. – No me dejarían verte de nuevo. –

Misty bajó su mirada, pensativa.

- ¿Y que tal si desisto al título de princesa? –

Ash frenó de frente ante la sugerencia, las llantas rechinaron. Misty se asustó. Él se volvió a verla, algo alarmado.

- Misty… no te apresures a esa decisión. – le dijo.

- Es sólo que… - intentó hablar, algo asustada.

- Tienes que pensarlo muchas, muchas veces. Es el destino de un país y está en tus manos. –

- Lo sé… -

- Y por más que me gustaría que fueras libre para poder estar contigo cuando me plazca… sé que ese deber es mucho más importante. – le explicó.

- Entiendo… pero… sería tan bueno poder estar juntos sin escondernos así… -

La miró con ternura, con ganas de abrazarla. Ella siguió…

- Sobre todo no podemos estar de esta forma en las calles. Hay tantos… -

- Mi casa sería un lugar más seguro… - sugirió sonriendo.

Misty rió, vencida.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió Misty. – Acepto la oferta de tu casa. Pero… -

Lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Pero? – insistió él.

- Tienes que hacer algo muy, muy especial para mí. –

Ash sonrió sin más remedio, tenía la vista clavada en la vía.

- Dame el día para pensar. -

Pasaron por un centro comercial, cosa que llamó a atención de Misty. Se volvió de cuerpo completo para ver alguna que otra tienda.

- Bien, antes de ir a tu casa, ¿Podríamos ir de compras solo unos segundos? – pidió sonriente y con voz algo chillona.

Ash suspiró, al igual que un padre lo hace cuando su hijo pequeño insiste en que se haga algo meramente imposible.

- Ay, niña… - le sonrió. – Por eso te quiero tanto. -

- ¿Por ser menor? – rió Misty. – Vaya, Ash… si me hubieras dicho eso antes… -

Acercó su rostro al de ella, y lo acarició con una de sus manos. Luego la llevó hasta sí para poder besarla.

- Porque eres tan exquisita y maravillosamente irritante. – dijo al separarse de ella.

Volvió a besarla. Esta vez en la frente. Misty rió.

- Lo sé, es una de mis cualidades. –

- No lo dudo. – comentó algo burlón.

- Es cierto, no te conté la buena noticia. – le dijo en voz baja, para que no escucharan.

- ¿Cuál? –

- Muy bien, escucha esto. – dijo emocionada. – De ahora en adelante puedo disponer de un fin de semana completo por mes, cuatro días para mí. –

Misty esperó una reacción distinta a la que recibió, Ash sonrió sin sorprenderse, de forma muy natural. Misty lo miró curiosa.

- Sí, supe de eso. – le dijo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? –

- Si te lo hubiera dicho, no hubieras estado así de feliz ahora. –

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo en ese momento, por un momento tuvo miedo de hacer que ambos chocaran, sin mencionar el que alguien los viera.

- Yo también tengo mi sorpresa para ti. – le dijo.

- ¿A si? –

- Sí, - afirmó él. – No sé si te guste la idea, espero que sí. –

- Ya, dímelo. – insistió curiosa.

Ash no dijo nada, la mantuvo en suspenso, ella estaba ansiosa por saberlo y él lo sabía, se sonrió.

- Planeé algo para esos días libres. – dijo, luego agregó. – Algo para los dos. -

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parecen esos cuatro días en mi playa privada? –

Misty dejó escapar un grito, Ash empezó a reír. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Sería increíble! – exclamó emocionada. – Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Es decir que ya lo planeaste todo? Si apenas yo me he enterado hoy… -

'¿Cómo es que me oculta tantas cosas…?'

- Tiene algo de ventaja trabajar para tu tía. – sonrió. – Saldremos en dos semanas, solos tú y yo. -

- ¿No habrán más agentes? –

- Soy el único que tiene la autorización de ir contigo a todas partes. – dijo gustoso.

- Pero… ¿Qué pensará mi tía si le digo que me voy sola contigo un fin de semana? –

- Pues, podrías decirle lo mismo que le dijiste a tus hermanas cuando te escapaste conmigo. –

Se sonrojó ante el comentario, estaba sorprendida, ¿Quién le habría dicho? Cierto, le mintió a sus hermanas diciéndoles que se iba con Janis, cosa que luego descubrieron. ¿Cómo lo supo él?

- ¿Tú sabías? –preguntó, aún ruborizada.

- Así es, pequeña mentirosa. – le dijo Ash.

- Bueno, tú deberías guiarme por buen camino en vez de incitarme a repetirlo. – se defendió Misty con una sonrisa. – ¿O acaso esperas que con eso se repitan esos días? –

Lo último lo dijo con un tono seductor, aunque ella reía. Él le sonrió de lado, tomó su mano.

- Es algo que me gustaría. – le dijo. - También quise hacerlo porque, bueno, - comenzó a decir algo avergonzado. – Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que comenzamos a salir y, bueno… -

Misty intentó examinarlo, ¿Era él? ¿El chico que conoció? Sabía que Ash era romántico, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan tierno, tan... sensible.

- ¿Querías celebrar? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Mas o menos. –

- ¿Algo así como un aniversario? –

Ash la miró de soslayo, al principio pareció vacilar el responder, pero estaba vencido, una sonrisa se formó ene sus labios sin poder evitarlo más. No podía esconder ya esa faceta suya, ¿Y por qué hacerlo?

- Se podría decir. – respondió al fin.

Ella se acercó a él y se recostó en su hombro, él no se lo esperaba. Lo abrazó discretamente, aunque las lunas eran polarizadas, no quería correr el riesgo.

- Pero, sólo los novios tienen aniversarios. – recalcó Misty, susurrándole al oído. – ¿Insinúas que somos novios, Ash Ketchum? - inquirió de forma seductora.

Lo tenía atrapado, Misty se sonrió al escucharlo titubear un poco. Era un gran paso, el aceptar una relación como tal, pero era necesario, y ella lo sabía, no quería juegos, y esa podría ser su prueba, la prueba de que él la consideraba mucho más, más que sólo palabras, que sólo besos.

- Creo que… entramos en el perfil, ¿No es cierto? -

No era suficiente, a Misty le hubiera gustado una declaración formal, aunque claro, era algo difícil en su situación, difícil, mas no imposible, y Ash sabía como hacer posible todo, de cualquier forma.

- Puede ser, pero no es como si me lo hubieras pedido. – le insinuó.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – preguntó sonriéndole. – Porque puedo hacerlo. -

- ¿Ahora? No lo creo, no tendría ninguna gracias. – rió Misty. – Te doy plazo hasta la media noche de ese último día de playa, ¿Te parece? –

- O sino… - jugó con ella.

- Pues… ya veré que hago sino… -

Lo abrazó más fuerte aún y hundió su cara en su cuello. Ash aprovechó en poder besarla.

- Es un trato. – le susurró.

- Bien. – afirmó Misty, separándose. – ¿Me llevas a comprar? –

Le sonrió de forma infantil. Ash rió y le acarició el rostro con una mano libre.

- Tus deseos son órdenes. – le dijo.

Ash estacionó el auto y la ayudó a bajar, como era de costumbre, la gente se volvía a mirarlos de cada vez, y algún camarógrafo no hacía falta. Claro que, después de las medidas que tomó Antonia, y el dinero invertido en la prensa, estos no se acercan a molestarla, sino se limitaban a una distancia de tres metros, como había sido acordado, además de temerle al guardaespaldas. Intentó tomar su mano, pero Ash la retiró. Debían guardar las apariencias, pero era tan complicado salir con él a veces.

No era buena idea separarse, había dicho Ash. Misty, por otro lado, se sentía algo incómoda al tener que elegir prendas con él viéndola. Aunque no pareciera, siempre hacía sus compras con Janis o sus hermanas, era uno de los pocos momentos que no estaba con él. Optaron por la opción de que Ash esperase fuera de las tiendas donde ella tuviera que comprar, y así lo hicieron. Cuando Misty salió de la última tienda que visitó esa tarde, no encontró a Ash. Se preocupó, por primera vez le había pasado algo así. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan dependiente? ¿O es que se sentía desprotegida? Cosa que antes nunca le hubiera sucedido. Una mano tocó su hombro, ella gritó. Se volvió rápidamente, y suspiró aliviada al ver al rostro sonriente que estaba en frente.

- ¿Pero qué paso? – se rió Ash.

- Me asustaste, eso pasó – dijo algo enfadada.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó. – Fui por un par de helados, pensé que te gustaría comer algo. -

Algo desganada, Misty tomó uno de los helados que él le ofreció.

- Gracias. – le dijo después de haberlo probado.

- De nada. – sonrió. - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al ver el pequeño libro medio fuera de su bolso.

- ¿Esto? Es el diario de mi madre… bueno, lo fue. -

- ¿Escribes en él? –

- Sí, algunas cosas. – le contó Misty.

- ¿Secretos? – inquirió él, en tono juguetón.

- No tengo secretos. – dijo muy segura.

- Todo el mundo tiene secretos. –

'Tengo secretos…' pensó, ¿Qué era un secreto en verdad? Algo que nadie más puede saber… ella tuvo uno, o más bien creyó tenerlo, hasta que Ash tuvo que confesar quién era y lo que sabía, sabía su secreto. Pero aparte de ese secreto, que más suyo, fue impuesto por una herencia que ella desconocía, ¿Tenía otros?

- ¿Tú tienes secretos? – le preguntó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

- Sí. - le afirmó Ash, muy natural.

- ¿Puedes decirme alguno? -

- Eso depende. –

- ¿De qué? –

- De que tú me digas uno primero. – le sonrió al decir esto.

Misty vaciló por un momento, pero, ¿Qué decirle?

- No lo haré. – le dijo. Ash resopló, algo decepcionado.

- Está bien, no me tienes confianza. – dijo fríamente.

- ¡Ash! No se trata de eso… -

Lo miró con ojos asustados, asustados de que en serio creyera eso. Lo quería, y no quería perderlo, menos por una tontería como… secretos…

- Puedo decirte mis secretos en otra ocasión… -

Estrechó su mano, él le devolvió el gesto, cautelosamente.

- Vamos de una vez. – dijo al fin, y la llevó de la mano al auto.

Ya en el auto, Misty aprovechó para tomar la mano de Ash, ya que siempre mantenía una libre y la descansaba sobre los cambios. Él la estrechó al sentir su toque y le sonrió de lado. Ya llegando a su casa, se estacionó en frente. Bajaron ambos, tomados de la mano otra vez, fueron hasta la entrada.

- Nunca viste mi casa por completo. – comentó Ash, antes de entrar por la puerta, seguido por ella.

La última vez que ella había entrado ahí fue esa tarde, una tarde que terminó por volverse noche, y qué noche. Una noche que no olvidaría jamás. Entraron más allá de la sala, esa zona Misty desconocía. El camino se bifurcó en dos pasillos, bastante amplios. Uno de ellos parecía ir a una especie de sala, el otro…

- Es cierto, me limité a la cocina y la sala. –comentó algo pensativa, recordando, admirando.

- Creo que esto te va a gustar. –

La llevó de la mano hasta dentro de ese pasillo. Era algo largo, pero no tardaron en llegar hasta una vitrina de vidrio, que él abrió sin esfuerzo. Detrás de ella, estaba un enorme jardín, muy bello, lleno de flores. Entraron, Misty estaba maravillada con todo eso. Más adentro, volteando a la izquierda, comenzaba un camino de mayólicas, las cuales, luego de cruzar un pequeño puente decorativo, llevaban a una especie de terraza, que estaba en frente de una gran piscina.

- Vaya… - comentó Misty, aún contemplando todo lo nuevo.

- ¿Quieres nadar? –

- Oh, pero, no traje mi… -

Sospechas entraron en ella. Sonrió algo avergonzada. '¿Qué espera que haga?'

- No voy a nadar desnuda, si eso es lo que pretendías. – le acusó de forma burlona. Ash rió, aunque parecía algo confundido con esa acusación.

- No era lo que tenía planeado, pero si tu quieres… - la rodeó.

- De ninguna forma. – aseguró ya seria. – Si me hubieras anticipado esto… -

Ash abrió una de las bolsas que traía desde el auto. Misty no se había fijado que la había llevado hasta ahí. De la bolsa sacó un bikini color índigo algo brillante. Bastante bonito, había pensado ella.

- Compré este para ti. – le dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –

- Aproveché mientras estabas ocupada, fui a la tienda de al lado y lo compré. –

'Por eso no lo encontraba. Vaya susto que me dio…'

- Sí que pensaste en todo. – se acercó a el sonriendo.

- Me pediste que lo planeara bien. –

Lo besó rápidamente, aunque él no la dejó ir hasta una repetición. Ella rió.

- Iré a cambiarme y te encuentro luego. -

Salió antes de que fuera capturada por tercera vez. Ash hizo lo mismo, se vistió y fue a nadar, aunque tardó mucho menos que su amiga. Por fin vio llegar una silueta, acercándose a él al borde de la piscina.

- ¿Cómo se me ve? – preguntó dando un giro. – Debo decir, que tienes buen gusto, Ketchum. -

- Te ves hermosa. –

Se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario. Sus ojos la recorrían por todos los rincones, Misty se sintió algo acalorada, era esa mirada, esa mirada que ya conocía pero hacía tanto no veía. Trató de apaciguar ese fuego. Corrió y se lanzó al agua salpicando todo alrededor.

- Te reto a una carrera, ¿Que tal? – dijo después de salir, algo despeinada.

- No podrás ganarme. –

- ¿Estás seguro? – lo miró rentándolo.

- Necesitas más que encantos para comprar mi victoria, princesita. –

- Puedo intentar. -

Ambos fueron al borde de la piscina, Misty tomó impulso con la pared de la misma, dejando a Ash algo atrás. La carrera fue de un extremo al otro. No pudo saborear la victoria, ya que después de poco Ash la alcanzó y la pasó. Braceaba bastante rápido, se sorprendió de verlo. Llegó con ventaja a la meta y la esperó ahí.

- Y yo gané. – se jactó.

- Supongo que ahora quieres un premio. – se acercó más a él.

- Si, eso sería bueno. –

Antes de que él pudiera abrazarla de todo, ella se deslizó y nado lejos de él. Se volvió a mirarlo sonriente, parecía confundido, pero no tardó en entender.

- Pues tienes que atraparlo. – le dijo.

Ash sonrió. Él nadaba más rápido que ella, ella era conciente, pero notablemente de daba ventaja, o no se esforzaba lo suficiente, tal vez para luego aprovechar que estaba desprevenida y atraparla. Eso fue justamente lo que hizo, y al ser sorprendida gritó un poco cuando él se abalanzó a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos. Estalló en risas luego de eso. Se aferró a su cuello y lo abrazó.

- ¿Ya puedo disfrutar de mi premio? -

Misty asintió aún riendo. Ash se acercó y la besó, por un largo rato. Ella aceptó con gusto el beso, de misma manera que lo devolvió. Salieron de ahí. Ash tenía 'otra sorpresa' le había dicho. ¿Qué tantas sorpresas puede tener este hombre? 'Pues, si tiene el dinero para hacerlo…' Y eso era cierto, lo sabía, a pesar de todo.

La guió hasta el comedor, ella ya lo conocía. El salón estaba oscuro, a excepción de unas velas que estaban alumbrando la mesa, el ambiente era bastante romántico. Se sorprendió más al ver la cena, se veía espectacular.

- ¿Lo hiciste todo tú? -

- Quisiera decir que si pero no, soy buen cocinero pero no tanto. –

- Y todo este ambiente… -

- Ese sí fui yo. –

- Lo sospeché. – rió Misty. – Así que intentas seducirme. –

Ash rió y la abrazó.

- No creí que esa era una opción. – le susurró.

- No te he dado esa opción, solo recalco lo que pretendes hacer. –

- Pues, no puedes culparme por intentarlo. –

- No, definitivamente no puedo hacer eso. – lo besó. – Gracias por todo esto. –

Ash la miró tiernamente, el lumbre de las velas hacía de su mirada algo más profundo, Misty se hundió en ellos, por poco se dejó llevar. La besó de nuevo, esta vez un beso rápido.

- Comamos antes de que se enfríe. – sugirió.

- La verdad es que muero de hambre. –

- Ya suenas como yo. –

Ambos rieron. Se sentaron a comer, no podía faltar una de sus famosas botellas de vino, pero Misty no estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer esa noche tras sus efectos, era más fuerte. Ya terminada la cena, se dirigieron a la sala, también conocida por Misty. Se sentaron juntos, ella recostada en él, él abrazándola, copa de vino en mano.

- Se parece a nuestra primera cita, ¿Cierto? – comentó Ash.

'Bastante similar' recordó Misty. Aunque no era algo tan formal como lo de esa noche. En ese entonces eran apenas dos extraños, divirtiéndose, tal vez. Esa noche era diferente, compartían algo distinto, más fuerte, más profundo. El ambiente seguía oscuro, en la sala no había velas, sino una fogata, que ardía de forma muy bella, al ver el fuego Misty sintió una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

- Si lo pones así. – sonrió Misty, respondiendo. – Es cierto, es casi como la primera vez que salimos juntos. -

- Sólo que no estábamos precisamente hablando. –

El comentario le puso la piel de gallina, su voz, su voz había agraviado, Misty volvió a sentir ese calor, y estaba segura de que no era el vino. Ash se acercó a ella muy lentamente, ella se retrajo, algo miedosa. Él sonrió, pero no se detuvo. No se detuvo hasta que ella no tuvo salida, quedó apresada por él, otra vez. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, intentando que no se vencieran sus brazos, que la apoyaban. Él la besó. Era un beso distinto al de otros días. Recordó lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás, cuando aún peleaban. 'Hace tanto tiempo que tú y yo…' ¿Habría sido un error? Fue un error incitarlo, provocarlo mientras él no podría tomarla, o ¿Acaso lo hizo a propósito? Curioso. Cedió a su beso, primero un brazo, lo posó en su cuello, luego el otro, y se dejó caer de espaldas y él sobre ella, aprovechando el momento, no dejándola ir. Cuando sus labios tocaron su cuello, bajando poco a poco, se estremeció. No podía dejarse ir tan lejos. Posó una mano en su pecho, separándolo.

- Ash, ya es tarde. – siseó Misty. – Mis hermanas… -

- Yo sé… - dijo él, más bien algo como un gruñido.

La incorporó, pero al verla a los ojos volvió a besarla, y ella no podía luchar más. Suerte tuvo al que Ash se detuviera al escuchar una campanada del reloj, indicando que otra hora había pasado.

- Te llevo a tu casa. -

Misty asintió, ya débil. ¿Cuanto más hubiera podido soportar eso? Era mejor no averiguarlo, pensó. 'No por ahora.'

Mientras tanto, a esas mismas horas, Antonia seguía trabajando arduamente en papeles que sólo ella parecía entender. Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, abriéndose. Sonrió al hombre que acababa de entrar de forma amable.

- Lord Smith, ¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo? – le habló.

- En efecto, Milady, creo que es hora de que sepa… - vaciló algo.

- ¿Sí? – insistió ansiosa.

Lord Smith se adelantó y se sentó frente al escritorio de Antonia. Ella volvió a tomar asiento al verlo. La expresión de Arthur la preocupaba, definitivamente no era señal de buenas noticias.

- Pude comunicarme con el parlamento Molvano, - comenzó a decir. - Y preguntan cuándo estará la princesa lista para volver. -

- Vaya que son impacientes. – se quejó Antonia. - Les pedí un plazo de hasta cuatro meses… -

- Eso fue lo que dije, pero ahora, al parecer, han decidido reducirlo a tres, lo que quiere decir que necesitamos… presionar la situación, si es que me entiende. –

- Sí, yo le entiendo. –

La cara de Antonia empalideció. Presionar. Misty necesitaba aprender más rápido que nunca, no estaba lista. ¿Lo estaría en dos meses más? Era casi imposible, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba convertirla en princesa, o sino…

- Milady. – interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Dígame. – dijo con voz vacía.

- Hay algo más que debería saber… -

Se volvió a él, la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación, casi desesperación. Con miedo de lo que la respuesta pueda ser, inquirió.

- ¿Y qué es? -

Lord Smith suspiró, encogió sus hombros y la miró muy sereno.

- Pues, no son malas noticias para nosotros, pero para la joven… -

- Por favor, dígame ya de qué se trata. – insistió ansiosa.

Lord Smith asintió. No iba a ser fácil que ella lo sepa de esa forma, pero no había opción, ¿La había? Él no fue quien lo decidió, al fin y al cabo, todos tenían que apegarse a las leyes de vez en cuando. ¿Leyes de quién?

- La joven no será princesa… -

Antonia no dijo ni una palabra. Estaba aterrada, ¿Significaba eso que…? Podía significar tantas cosas, y sólo ambas personas en ese cuarto sabían todo lo que esas palabras podían significar. Sin embargo, la respuesta a eso no era nada que Antonia se hubiera imagina, nada que tuviera que ver con sus miedos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -

Lord Smith vaciló. Ella lo miraba insistente, su respiración se había hecho pesada, su miedo la invadía, a pesar que luego le parecería tonto haber estado tan asustada, pero esa mirada, no era nada bueno, eso era seguro, o al menos, nada bueno para…

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**_  
Qué será qué será... ¿Qué teme Antonia? ¿Qué dira Lord Smith? ¿Cómo serán esos días de playa? Sólo si siguen leyendo lo sabrán. Sé que no es de los mejores capis, pero bueno, denme tiempoo la historia va a ponerse interesante... hasta el siguiente capii nos vemoos!!  
__- Maureen_


	11. No más princesa

_Parte número 11, parece mentira que sean tantos capis pero de verdad que me voy por las ramas cuando escribo n.n .  
Gracias por más de 1000 hits (sin contar visitors) de verdad que no pensé que llegaría a tanto.  
¡Muchas Gracias! - Aqui viene la siguiente parte..._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Undécima parte -_

- ¡¿Reina?! -

Misty estaba reunida con Lord Smith, la tía Antonia y Carole. Era difícil decir quién parecía más tenso, aunque Misty pudo haberse ganado el premio. Al recibir la tan importante noticia, se paró de golpe gritando, ahora tenía sus manos sobre sus sienes, intentando mantener su equilibrio.

- ¿Tengo que convertirme en REINA? – volvió a decir.

- Escucha, cielo, yo también reaccioné algo… bueno, pero tienes que entender que es tu deber y-.-

- Lo sé, lo sé, mi deber. – la cortó Misty.

Antonia tomó asiento, esperó a que Misty hiciera lo mismo, aunque más se dejó caer sobre la silla, ya vencida.

- Mirella… - intentó Antonia.

- Quisiera pensar… -

- Lamentablemente no contamos con el tiempo suficiente, alteza. Verá, el parlamento exige su regreso en un plazo hasta de tres meses. – explicó Lord Smith.

- Y restando el tiempo que hemos usado eso se reduciría a… mes y medio, tal vez un poco más… - completó Antonia.

- Cuarenta y seis días, para ser exactos. – dijo Carole.

- Y mi presentación sería… -

- Exactamente en un mes. – aseguró Arthur.

Misty suspiró. 'Mantén la cordura, por favor no te dejes golpear ahora…'

- Correcto. – dijo Misty, ya algo intranquila. – Es decir, que tengo cuarenta y seis días para decidir mi futuro, o lo que me resta de él. -

Su voz se cortó en las últimas palabras.

- Sé que es difícil, tesoro. – trató de consolarla.

- ¿Difícil? – dijo indignada. – Tía, yo tenía una vida… tenía planes… tenía… -

Sin poder contenerse más, presionada, asustada, confundida. Las lágrimas insistían en brotar de sus ojos, no pudo contenerlas más, pero no las derramaría a la vista de todos. Se paró de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.

- Creo que no será buena idea hablarle del otro acuerdo en este momento. – dijo Lord Smith.

- Seguro, no se lo diga, la pobre se siente sumamente presionada. – rogó Antonia. – Carole, ¿Podrías…? –

- En seguida, señora. – salió de inmediato.

Antonia suspiró, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Eso debió preguntarse antes de proponerse todo eso. Lord Smith se acercó u posó su mano sobre su hombro, de forma cariñosa. Antonia lo miró agradecida.

- Milady, si tan sólo usted pudiera… -

Antonia retiró su hombro, dejando caer su mano. Caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación.

- Es imposible, Arthur. Usted sabe que lo intenté todo, pero hay recuerdos que me carcomen, no podría tolerarlos de por vida… - dijo con voz dolida.

- Sé de esos recuerdos, Milady. – comentó él. – Pero, piense en ella, es tan joven… -

Por un momento lo miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban vidriosos, intentó por un momento descifrar qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto, pero esos recuerdos… esos sentimientos…

- No. No puedo… -

Se volvió a darle la espalda, cubriéndose de nuevo, ocultando su pena, su miedo. Lord Arthur la tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia sí, estaba serio.

- Antonia, - su tono de voz ahora había cambiado. – Sé cuanto lo quisiste, cuánto lo amaste, a pesar de todo… y ella es su hija, su vivo recuerdo. ¿No lo harías por ella? ¿Por él? Por su recuerdo. –

- Arthur, por favor… - imploró.

- ¿Ni siquiera por su país? –

- Yo hice el mayor de los sacrificios por ese país. – lo enfrentó seria. – Renuncié a todo cuanto quise, todo. -

La soltó. Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, Antonia la esquivo.

- Disculpe por interferir en esos asuntos, Milady. No son de mi incumbencia. -

Al decir esto se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Arthur! No se vaya. – lo llamó, él se volvió. – Usted siempre ha sido tan buen amigo mío… sé que entiende… por favor, entiéndala a ella también. -

- Sabe que por usted haría cualquier cosa, Milady. – le dijo. – Pero también sabe que no es justo dejarla pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que aceptó usted. -

Volvió a hacer una reverencia, despidiéndose, y terminó de salir. Antonia suspiró. Sí le dolía, le dolía tener que lastimarla así, a ella, la hija que pudo haber sido suya, si no fuera por que…

- El amor es algo complicado… - se dijo para sí. – Sumamente complicado. –

Misty y Ash ya habían salido de la mansión, ella no había hablado mucho y a él le extrañaba eso, por lo general era al revés. Fueron a un café, Misty había pedido un moka blanco, 'Lo necesito de veras…'

- ¡Hola, Misty! – saludó una voz familiar.

Se volvió para encontrarse con su fiel amiga, alguien que no veía hace como una semana entera. Se sintió muy feliz de verla, su rostro se iluminó. Janis fue a abrazarla.

- ¡Janis! – la saludó emocionada. – Ya me hacías falta. -

- Lo noto, amiga. Te extrañé. –

Misty le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

- Alan, ¿Podrías encomendarla a mí sólo por esta vez? Prometo cuidar bien de tu tesorito. – dijo bromeando, dirigiéndose a Ash.

Misty le dio un codazo, su mirada fue amenazante. Janis rió, tal como siempre. Era de esperarse eso, pero cómo lo había extrañado.

- Claro. – dijo Ash quien trataba de ocultar una risa, y se retiró.

Misty no pudo evitar sentirse algo más por el pobre Ash. Lo vio sentarse una otra mesa alejada de ambas, se dedicó a mirar todo menos su punto. ¿Privacidad al fin? Tal vez…

- Sigue igual de tonto, no te ofendas. – dijo Janis mientras la llevaba a una mesa consigo.

- ¡Janis! Se supone que tú no sabes nada de… - le susurró alterada.

- Seguro sabe que me dices todo, ¿Para qué ocultárselo? –

- No lo sé, él insiste en que debe ser secreto. – Misty se encogió de hombros.

- Claro, es complicado, digo, lo suyo. – comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Si, lo es. – confirmó Misty.

Su amiga tomó una de sus manos al verla suspirar, con esa mirada vacía que solo ella tenía cuando s sentía sola y abandonada, olvidada, tal vez traicionada.

- Ya, tranquila. – la animó. – Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo? No te he visto en días. -

- Estas malditas clases. – murmuró. – Ya me tienen harta. –

- Estás estresada. – sorbió su café. - ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Bueno, no creo que estés lista para escuchar esto. –

- Nací lista para lo que sea, Mist. –

'Janis siempre entiende todo, ¿Cómo le hace? A pesar de ser tan emotiva y a veces irritante… siempre es tan madura…'

- Muy bien, ¿Por donde comienzo? – empezó a decir.

Le tomó varios minutos explicarle todo lo que le habían dicho hacía pocas horas. Le contó sobre lo que había decidido la corte, el parlamento, y todos esos que ella ni conocía, sin embargo ellos ya estaban disponiendo de ella, de sus ideales, de todo lo que le pertenecía. Janis tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando ella terminó, claro, no gritó, por suerte, Misty no hubiera querido toda una escena, menos en ese momento.

- ¿No eres demasiado joven? – preguntó al fin, casi por atorarse.

- Al parecer, no les importa en lo absoluto. –

- ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir? Aunque pensándolo bien, siendo Reina podrías despedirlos a todos, hacer sus vidas miserables y vengarte. –

- ¡Janis! –

- ¡Es una opción! – le dijo y rió.

Misty también estalló en carcajadas, trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo contenerlo. Era bueno reír, ayudaba a que se vaya el dolor, alivianaba las penas, las ayudaba a flotar, a que se vayan lejos con el viento, muy lejos.

- Tengo más miedo que nunca, ya no sé que hacer. – dijo de repente volviendo a su realidad del momento.

Janis dio su último sorbo de café, ya se lo había acabado todo. La miró con simpatía, pero eso no ayudó a animarla e nuevo. Tampoco se le ocurría otro chiste que decir.

- Misty… ¿No hay alguna otra manera? Pero, hace más de un mes tú estabas insegura sobre tu futuro como abogada, ¿No has considerado que esta podría ser tu opción? -

'Es cierto' pensó Misty. Y sin duda, ella hubiera preferido hacer cualquier cosa antes de terminar siendo abogada, aunque con ayuda de sus hermanas lo haya decidido años atrás. Artes… eso era lo suyo… Pero, ¿Cómo vivir de las artes? Siendo Reina ella podría tenerlo todo, poder y dinero, ¿Buscaba eso? Aún no lo tenía claro. Leyes… nunca fue de la mano con ellas, y reinando tendría que imponerlas… a otros… tal como ahora se las imponen a ella, ¿Sería justo?

- Y no lo es Janis, ¿Cómo me hago para atrás? -

Jais asintió silenciosamente. No se le ocurría que decir, era difícil, la situación era difícil. Lo cierto era, que su vida era una maraña de cosas, un enredo, ya nada estaba claro.

- Tienes razón. – afirmó con un suspiro. – Ay, Mist. -

- Si no fuera por el dinero… en verdad necesitamos ese dinero, Janis. Si me convierto en Reina… podría ayudarlas tanto… más que como abogada. –

- ¿Y vivir miserable el resto de tu vida amarrada al dinero? –

'Ella tiene razón' le dijo esa vocecita. Por más vida de Reina que tuviera, tendría que rechazar todo… ¿Qué sabía ella de gobernar? Esto no era ni siquiera una prueba, el aprender todos esos libros no va a hacer que pueda reinar… '¿Cómo esperan que lo haga?'

- ¿Tu amiguito te ha comentado algo sobre el tema? – preguntó Janis, refiriéndose a Ash.

- No creo que lo sepa, aunque Ash trabaja para ellos pero… bueno, creo que se lo diré hoy o tal vez… -

- ¿Lo suyo va en serio? –

Misty arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó curiosa.

- Que, si fueras Reina, bueno, no conozco caso alguno de que un monarca despose a, bueno, alguno de sus empleados. –

- ¡Ash no es tal cosa! – exclamó Misty, algo ofendida.

- No para ti, pero para tu tía y los otros… -

'También tiene razón en eso…' pensó.

- Bueno, no pensaba en casarme. - rió nerviosa. – Al menos no aún… tengo otras cosas que decidir. -

Janis le sonrió, soltó una risita.

- Quiero que estés bien, Mist. Sólo eso. -

- Yo sé… pero es difícil… - Misty estaba cabizbaja, tomó un sorbo de café, ya estaba algo frío.

- Brock ha estado muy preocupado por ti. -

'Brock…' sonrió al recordar que ya hacia más de dos semanas que él y su amiga estaban de novios, se alegró mucho por ellos, pero el no poder verlos tanto como antes…

- Todo esto me quita tanto tiempo, solo espero que en verdad valga la pena. -

- Tal vez aún no sepas si te sea útil, pero sí que vale la pena. Nunca está de más aprender. – le dijo sonriente.

- Mira quien lo dice. – respondió Misty en tono burlón.

- De acuerdo, no soy el mejor ejemplo, lo admito. – rió Janis. – Pero tú sabes sacarle provecho a este tipo de cosas. –

- A lo mejor… -

Intentó decir algo bueno, algo sobre lo que valga la pena tanto sacrificio, pero no pudo decir nada, no sólo por que no se le ocurriera nada, pero por que Ash se encaminó a ellas, y al alcanzarla, tomó su hombro. Misty se sobresaltó un poco.

- Disculpe, alteza. – le dijo a ella, en tono serio, profesional.

Janis ahogó una risa.

- Que formal. – se burló. Ash la ignoró.

- Ya debemos irnos. –

- Sí, - asintió Misty. Se dirigió a su amiga. – De ahí hablamos, Janis. –

- Cuídate, Mist. –

Caminaron juntos por la plaza, Ash había decidido eso al verla así, sabía que algo pasaba y quería verla bien. Misty caminaba mirando al suelo, desganada. De cuando en cuando pateaba alguna piedra o cosa que se le interponía al paso.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

- ¿Uh? – alzó la mirada a verlo.

- Te ves cansada, creo. Aunque no me sorprende, para ser princesa eres muy dormilona. -

'¿Princesa?' pensó. Eso le demostró algo, 'Entonces él no lo sabe todavía… '

- ¿Ash? – lo llamó.

- Dime. –

- Creo que… debería decirte algo. –

Ash la miró curioso, esperando a que le diga lo que tenía que decir. Ella entreabrió los labios pero nada salió de ellos. Suspiró.

- ¿Y? – insistió en tono suave. – Misty… -

Misty trató de reaccionar, riño nerviosamente, como lo hacía frecuentemente durante las últimas semanas.

- Uh, yo… -

'¿Le digo?' ¿Cómo hacer? Ash últimamente estaba muy posesivo con ella, si ella le dijera que iría a ser Reina, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Sería mejor no intentar…

- Pues, que necesito convencer de alguna forma a mis hermanas para el paseo, o no podré ir. – dijo al fin.

La expresión de Ash se relajó, tal vez si se esperaba alguna noticia más grave. Le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- No podría mentirles de nuevo, no se si hayas sabido de las consecuencias. -

Ash rió ante el comentario, paso un brazo, abrazándola.

- Entiendo, encontraré la forma. – le dijo.

- Ash, creo que ellas entendería si yo les digo sobre… -

- Aquí vamos otra vez… - se expresó en tono cansado.

Retiró su brazo y se adelantó unos pasos, luego se volvió a verla con esos ojos, insistentes, algo molestos, se podría decir.

- Sé que no quieres arriesgarte pero… -

- ¿No encuentras otra forma? – dijo seriamente, acercándose a ella.

- No quiero mentir… - le dijo. - Estoy cansada de mentirle a todos. –

Ash suspiró, resignado. Tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos, como pensando, o analizando la situación.

- Sí tengo secretos… - dijo de repente muy suave. – Tú eres uno de ellos… Todo esto… Ash, odio los secretos. -

- Entonces… ¿Me odias? –

- ¡No! Nada de eso, todo lo contrario, Ash. Tú lo sabes. –

Tomó sus manos, esta vez, él no las retiró, sino que las estrechó amorosamente, su mirada también lo era, era cálida, como ese primer día de paseo, tierna.

- Te llevo a tu casa antes de que se haga tarde. –

'Ahí va de nuevo, evitando el tema, ¿Por qué lo hace?' Pero tenía razón, ya era hora de irse. Se encaminaron al auto, Misty ya estaba aburrida de ese horrible coche, deseaba quemarlo a veces. Entraron. A mitad de camino, el cual fue silencioso y aburrido, Ash volvió a saca el tema, cosa que ella no esperaba que hiciera.

- Una mentira piadosa no hace daño. – dijo Ash. – A veces, los secretos son buenos. -

- Bueno, tú me ocultaste tu identidad. – acusó Misty. - Para ti debe ser fácil, pero para mí… - suspiró. – Es como estar en las sombras… nadie puede verlo… -

Ash tomó su mano y la besó.

- Algún día… -

- Pero cuando sea princesa-.-

- ¿Ya lo decidiste? – la cortó Ash. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados.

- ¡No! No, claro que no. – exclamó de inmediato.

'¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así?' se preguntó. 'Quizás…'

-Tú tienes la esperanza de que no lo sea, ¿Cierto? –

Ash no respondió, o se hizo el sordo, o estaba muy concentrado frente al volante.

- O sólo soy un juego de cuatro mes-.-

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, se asustó. Ash había frenado tan bruscamente, que hasta las ruedas rechinaron, haciendo que Misty casi caiga. Por suerte él siempre exigía que use cinturón de seguridad. Se volvió a verla, esta vez, sí estaba molesto.

- Basta, estoy cansado de que pienses que esto es un juego. – le dijo con voz seria y ronca.

Misty estaba atónita, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma. Intentó responder pero no lograba más que titubear cosas sin sentido, por fin pudo decir algo.

- Pero, Ash, si no quieres nada serio, entonces tú… -

Tampoco dejó que terminara, se acercó sin previo aviso a robarle otro beso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, controlando la situación, Misty aún seguía muy asustada para reaccionar. La miró a los ojos, muy de cerca.

- Sí que quiero algo serio. -

- Pero es algo casi imposible, y mi título, bueno, por el momento es improbable que nosotros… -

- Te lo dije una vez. – interrumpió Ash, seria pero tiernamente. – Yo voy a estar contigo. No es una opción. -

Misty le sonrió nerviosa y suspiró, luego ambos rieron. Había sido un momento de tensión, nadie lo negaba, pero ese cambio radical en él le causo algo de gracia, y él cayó junto con ella. Por detrás de él se comenzaba a escuchar las bocinas, quejándose del bloqueo debido a 'ese auto' que sin motivo decidió pararse en la nada. Misty echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y soltó una carcajada.

- Será mejor que arranques. – dijo riendo.

Se acomodó como debía y arrancó, rió un poco al hacerlo y ver el pequeño caos que había causado, todo por un pequeño capricho suyo. ¿Desde cuando él era así? Siempre había sido muy serio, se enfocaba en lo suyo… hasta esa vez…. Pero esta vez no era como la otra, era diferente. Ella era diferente, y valía la pena luchar por ella.

Misty, por su lado, se concentró en sus pensamientos una vez más, sobre todo en esas últimas palabras que él había dicho, le habían puesto la carne de gallina. 'No es una opción.' Ella lo conocía por tomar las cosas en la oportunidad que se le presentaran, en controlar la situación a su antojo, en hacerla ponerse de rodillas aún con la máxima voluntad. Ese chico no había cambiado, seguía ahí. Pero había algo más que la había conquistado, y era su ternura, algo que no podía evitar, por más recio que pareciera en su exterior se podía notar eso, sus ojos eran las claras ventanas de su alma. Sin embargo era raro verlo algo emotivo últimamente, ya no se preocupaba mucho por mantener las apariencias, parecía ansioso, tal vez era algo peligroso. Recordó una vez más, 'Yo voy a estar contigo.' Voy…

- Eres bastante determinado. – comentó sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Te molesta que lo sea? – respondió él.

- No, claro que no. – le sonrió. – Más bien me gusta que lo seas. -

Era cierto. Por más peligrosas que sonaran esas palabras, y aunque no podía evitar temblar a recordarlas, le encantaba saber que él estaba dispuesto a todo, absolutamente todo, con tal de que sea suya.

Por fin habían llegado a su casa, ella se alivió, necesitaba descansar, sobre todo hablar con sus hermanas. Esa última noticia… 'Primero soy adoptada, luego soy princesa, mi novio era mi guardaespaldas y ahora tengo que convertirme en Reina, ¿Qué más falta?'

- Será mejor que les cuente a mis hermanas de la noticia. – murmuró para sí.

- ¿Noticia? – preguntó él curioso al haberla escuchado.

Se sobresaltó, si él no lo sabía era por algo… total, él sabía todo anticipadamente, mucho antes que ella… ¿Por qué no le habrían dicho si era él quien la protegía?

- D-de lo nuestro. – logró mentir, algo nerviosa.

- Oh, - su expresión se relajó. - ¿Crees que se lo tomen bien? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- Son mis hermanas, Ash. Estoy segura de que sí, de alguna forma. –

Él asintió con la mirada gacha, tal vez avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior. Misty le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

- Hasta mañana. – le dijo y besó su cabello.

- Descansa. – respondió él.

Se alejó para entrar en su casa, al hacerlo se encontró con Daisy, quien andaba rodeando la casa con una taza de café en mano. Ella tenía una expresión cansada y estaba usando una bata de baño, algo despeinada. Al escuchar el sonido del auto arrancando tras la puerta, y ella sabía de quien se trataba, la miró algo seria.

- Llegaste algo tarde. - dijo Daisy suspicaz.

- Tengo algo que contarles, algo muy serio. –

Daisy cambió de cara, dejó la taza de café a un lado. Una muy curiosa Lily de repente se encontró bajando las escaleras al haber escuchado esto, trayendo a rastras a una casi dormida Violet quien se quejaba de haber sido interrumpida en su 'sueño de belleza'.

- ¿Algo sobre Antonia? – preguntó Daisy primero.

- Es… algo sobre mí… - dijo lento y bajo.

- Pero no nos dejes con la intriga, ¡Habla ya! – insistía Lily, impaciente.

- Bien… -

Tomó aire antes de comenzar con la historia una vez más, no era algo que le encantase, pero era necesario, tenía que hacérselos saber. Violet seguía somnolienta, Lily presionaba su brazo, algo ansiosa de escuchar, Daisy estaba cruzada de brazos, atenta a todo con mucha seriedad.

- Y entonces, al parecer, el parlamento y la corte exigen que vuelva en mes y medio, no para ser solo princesa, sino Reina. – concluyó con un suspiro.

Las tres hermanas no emitieron sonido alguno, solo Daisy la miraba de frente. Violet ya no estaba tan dormida como aparentaba en un principio, y Lily tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Es demasiado! – exclamó Lily.

- Bueno, algo así esperábamos, pero después de muchos años. – comentó Daisy en voz baja.

- No tan de prisa. – completó Violet.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió de nuevo la segunda hermana menor.

Misty solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando un 'No tengo idea.'

- Estoy… bastante confundida… -

Lily y Violet hicieron algunos comentarios sordos entre las dos. Lily soltó un gritito de emoción y una risita, y siguió cuchicheando con su otra hermana. No parecían del todo preocupadas. Daisy se mantuvo en silencio, la mirada clavada en el suelo, vacía pero concentrada. Por primera vez en el día, Misty sintió un nudo en su garganta que no pudo contener. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus hermanas claro no notaron esto, y antes de que pudieran hacerlo Misty había escapado la escena, corriendo hasta su habitación. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas libremente, las quitó con su mano. Se sentía algo infantil, aunque no podía evitarlo ya. Daisy entró por la puerta segundos después.

- ¿Misty? -

- No es justo para mí. – dijo con ojos llorosos, sin mirarla.

- No, no lo es. –

- Pero es lo mejor para ustedes... -

Se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama, puso una mano sobre la suya, ella la estrechó.

- Escucha, - le dijo con voz suave. - puede que a Lily y Violet les emocione algo que te conviertas en Reina, de hecho creo que se les ha subido un poco la fama. - rió Daisy. – A Violet le pagan el doble por foto desde que salió a la luz que eras nuestra hermana.-

- Me alegra que mi _casi_ título las beneficie tanto, - comentó Misty y dejó escapar una risa irónica. - Pero ser Reina, sería… darles mi vida… no sólo a ustedes, sino a todos. -

- Puede ser, pero todo depende de qué tan dispuesta estés. –

- Es raro, no conozco ese país, pero siento que le tengo algo de cariño, digo, leí el diario de mi madre y cuenta tantas cosas… pero… -

- ¿Pero? –

- No estoy segura si podré hacerlo mi hogar… - suspiró.

Daisy asintió, comprendiéndola. Misty escondió su rostro una vez más tras sus manos.

- Cuarenta y seis días, Daisy. No son nada... – su voz ahogada.

- Es cierto, estás presionada, pero debes intentarlo. – le animó su hermana. - Y no pienses en mí, o en el dinero, o en lo que sea que no tenga que ver con lo que tú desees, por que después de todo, nos las hemos arreglado bien hasta ahora sin princesa. – le sonrió. – No me molesta romperme las uñas hasta el fin de mis días, porque soy feliz haciéndolo por ustedes, siempre fue mi responsabilidad y es mi orgullo, pero tú, tú tienes más que dar. No desperdicies eso. –

Misty miró a su hermana con cariño, sus ojos estaba algo enrojecidos. Ella la miraba casi como una madre, eso la tranquilizó. Su hermana mayor, quien había renunciado a todo por cuidar de las otras tres. Ahora, ¿Le tocaría a ella hacer lo mismo en retorno a todos los favores? ¿A todos los cuidados?

- Te debo tanto, Daisy. – le dijo. – Yo podría pagar eso… -

- Pues, si crees que con fama y dinero saldas la cuenta, estás equivocada. – le sonrió con simpatía a su hermana menor. - Yo las crié, es cierto, me tocó esa responsabilidad, pero no me dieron a elegir. Tú tienes ahora una responsabilidad, pero Misty, ¡Puedes elegir! Puedes decidir tu camino, puedes hacer un cambio, o bien tomarla y hacer de ella algo bueno. -

Lo pensó por un momento, elegir un camino. Por el momento contaba con dos opciones, una de ellas era aceptar el título y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Massachussets y de Harvard; la otra era renunciar, seguir con sus estudios (de los cuales no estaba muy convencida) y volver a su vida normal. Esas eran as opciones de ahora. Intentó no pensar en Ash, Daisy, Janis o Brock, sino enfocarse en lo que ella quería, tal como le había dicho Janis, pero ¿Qué quería?

- Es cierto. – murmuró. Daisy sonrió.

- Ahora, no quiero ver más lágrimas, ¿Qué te parece si salimos las cuatro a hacer algo?- sugirió.

Misty le dio una sonrisa sincera.

- Sí, me gustaría. Muchas gracias. -

Su hermana besó su frente y se paró para retirarse de la habitación. Fue interrumpida poco antes cuando Misty recordó otro importante asunto.

- ¡Oh! ¿Daisy…? -

Dio media vuelta. Vio a su hermana algo sonrosada y le pareció algo raro, aunque podría ser el bochorno por el llanto, así lo pensó, pero ese brillo en los ojos…

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó de lejos.

- De hecho, quería decir algo más. – dijo Misty sonriendo tímidamente.

¿Tendría fiebre? No, no podría ser… la miró curiosa con una ceja arqueada.

- Te escucho. – se acercó.

Misty asintió, seguía algo ruborizada. '¿Por qué? No es como si ella no se lo esperara… ¿O si?' las dudas la invadieron, ¿Y si Ash tenía razón?

- Bien, ¿Recuerdas a Ash? – comenzó.

- Sí, me acuerdo de él. El chico que terminó siendo tu guardaespaldas. – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

- Si bueno… uhm… él y yo… -

Daisy arqueó amas cejas, dando lugar a una expresión de sorpresa, aunque ni tato, era cierto, se lo esperaba, aunque luego de ese incidente pensó que el asunto estaba acabado. Le hizo gracia y sonrió.

- Pensé que habías decidido no volver a hablarle. – le dijo.

- ¡Lo hice! Pero… creo que no pude cumplir eso del todo. – explicó Misty, ya más segura.

- Entonces ustedes dos están juntos. –

- Sí… - afirmó Misty.

- En secreto. –

'Uh-oh' ¿Sería buena señal eso? Asintió con la cabeza. Daisy se mantuvo seria por un momento, luego preguntó.

- ¿Por qué en secreto? -

- Porque Antonia no lo toleraría y Ash piensa que lo podrían reasignar, y entonces no volveríamos a vernos. –

Daisy se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, la misma expresión seria, aunque con cierta curiosidad escondida. Misty empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa con su actitud

- Ya veo. – dijo algo pensativa. – Pero, ¿No crees que mientras no seas, tú sabes, Reina, puedes disponer de tu vida como te plazca? -

- No, Daisy. Estoy amarrada desde que inicié esto. – le aseguró ella.

Daisy suspiró y luego rió entre dientes, disimuladamente.

- Que mala suerte, hermanita. – dijo y se volteó para retirarse. - Bueno, espero que nadie los descubra. – agregó, saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó confundida.

- No, ¿Tendría que? – se volvió a verla.

- Yo creí… -

Daisy se acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro, la miró con cariño.

- Si él te hace feliz. – le dijo sonriendo. – Disfruta de eso, no es fácil de encontrar. -

Y sin más discutir, la dejó sola. Misty suspiró, se había quitado un peso de encima. 'Ash es un exagerado. Quiero ver su cara cuando le cuente…' se sonrió. Intentó olvidar por un momento todo lo malo y relajarse, pero se le había ido el sueño que tenía normalmente a esas horas después de un arduo día de clases. Se dirigió a su cajón y sacó el pequeño libro que últimamente había acogido para hacer de él su cuaderno de apuntes de '_Cómo ser princesa_' Un libro para tontos, había pensado ella. Era inútil que alguien intentara hacer todo eso… era absurdo… recorrió las páginas. Había dividido el diario en dos, la primera parte era todo lo que su madre había escrito, la segunda parte, que estaba en blanco, era de ella. Ya había llenado varias páginas con algunas fechas, datos que Lord Smith decía eran importantes de recordar y también, lo más importante, aunque no para ella, el protocolo.

'Ese condenado protocolo…' Contenía todo lo prohibido, todo lo que debía o no debía hacer estando en público en su papel como _princesa_. Era insoportable, así lo sentía. Primero cambió su forma de vestir, ese cambio le gustó, luego le enseñaron cómo caminar, cómo bailar, cómo comer y cómo hablar. ¿Es que no había nada que no tuviera un 'cómo' de por medio? Pasó las páginas, como cuando una abre un libro para ver rápidamente de que se trata. Lo encontró, era una pequeña lista que ella había resumido, era más fácil recordarlo así, en la versión original cada 'artículo' tenía más de cinco líneas. Releyó algunas notas…

'_Manual_' estaba titulado. '_Una princesa siempre…_'

1. Cuida su aspecto.  
2. Es educada, delicada, refinada.  
3. **Debe mantener un tono de voz moderado.** _(debo recordar eso)  
_4. **No grita**, no susurra, ni secretea.  
5. Nunca darle la espalda a nadie.  
6. No se enoja, llora, ni se estresa en público. Mantiene siempre la cordura.  
7. Camina derecha con la mirada al frente.  
8. Sonríe, no ríe a carcajadas.  
9. Se _**desliza**_ al caminar, con gracia. _(lo tengo dominado… creo)  
_10. No hace muecas.  
11. Nada de jadear, sudar o resoplar. _(¿No sudar?)  
_12. No se queja. _(es broma, ¿No?)  
_13. No es parte de la farándula. _(demasiado tarde)  
_14. Tiene diversión moderada.

¿Quería continuar? No, en verdad no lo deseaba. Tomó una pluma y le agregó el comentario de '_Ya quisieras_' en la última regla. Cerró el libro. Al hacerlo un par de papeles salieron disparados de él. Los tomó. Era la misma carta que había encontrado días atrás, seguía sellada. Estaba dirigida a Fausto. 'Probablemente era de mi madre…' La abrió. Se trataba una frase, o más bien algo como un pequeño poema. Su madre escribía poemas, pero esa letra… no era de su madre, aunque se le parecía algo. Comparó con el resto del diario, en efecto, no era la caligrafía de su madre. Pero la conocía, la había visto antes.

"_Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra separación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mío, que tienes otra pareja... Pero hoy me has sonreído y lo has estropeado todo. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló. No tengo malas intenciones con este mensaje que te doy, sólo lo hago para hacerte saber que eres y serás el dueño de mi corazón…"_

'Es muy bello…'

Pensó, luego tuvo una reflexión, algo que la hizo querer indagar más sobre esta persona desconocida. No podría ser un hombre, eso estaba claro. Pero ¿Qué mujer? ¿Su padre había tenido alguna amante? Y si tal vez…

Otra carta cayó al suelo. Esta vez estaba dirigida a ella. La caligrafía no era ninguna de las dos anteriores, era una completamente diferente. La fecha era de hace unos cuantos meses atrás, era prácticamente reciente. Vaciló un poco antes de abrirla, era una carta como las que había recibido antes, pero no había una gran 'M' delante, decía su nombre, o bueno, su otro nombre: _Mirella Labourd_. Rompió el sello de cera con cuidado, y abrió el sobre…

- ¿Cual es el nombre del muchacho otra vez, Lord Smith? – preguntó Antonia serenamente.

Lord Smith se sentó frente a ella.

- Milady, en realidad no creo que la joven deba… -

- Pero la corte lo exige. – dijo fríamente ella. – ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

- Es su sobrina… -

Antonia lo miró, sus ojos inexpresivos. Su calidez había desaparecido. Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en firmar sus asuntos.

- No la estoy obligando, Arthur. – aclaró. - Todo depende si ella acepta… -

- Si lo que desea es engancharla de manera injusta, esta haciendo un excelente trabajo. –

Ella golpeó con fuerza el escritorio con su puño. Arthur no se sobresaltó, aunque no era una actitud que él había anticipado. La miró con mucha tranquilidad, ella tardó en hablar.

- ¿Injusta? – exclamó con ira. Luego suspiró y volvió a tomar cordura, relajó su mirada. – No soy injusta… o más bien, ¿Quién lo es? No sé si lo haya notado Arthur, pero la vida, no es justa. –

- No fueron justos con usted. – dijo en cono triste. - ¿Qué pasó Antonia? ¿Qué rencor escondes tras todo esto? –

- No hay rencor… solo dolor… - dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Te desquitarías con tu sobrina? ¿Tú sangre? – preguntó alarmado. – ¿Su sangre…? – agregó en un susurro.

Antonia cerró sus ojos. Respiró hondo.

- Por favor, vete. – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados.

Lord Smith no dijo nada más, se pudo de pie, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, aún preocupado. Ella no era así, pensó, mi Antonia… Nina… ella no era así…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_"Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra separación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mío, que tienes otra pareja... Pero hoy me has sonreído y lo has estropeado todo. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló." - Frase anónima__Pronto el capítulo doce... 'El pasado de Antonia'  
- Maureen_


	12. El pasado de Antonia

_Hola de nuevo!! Traigo la parte 12, la verdad espero terminar pronto con este fic aunque dudo que sea rápido xD, y es que ya estoy comenzando con otro. Mientras tanto me enfoco en este, que la verdad, me encanta._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_Doceava parte -_

- Buenos días, princesita. -

Intentó moverla, pero ella solo se quejaba aún dormida y se daba vuelta, envolviéndose en las mantas. Él rió al verla así.

- Despiértate. – optó por hacerle cosquillas.

Al principio solo se retorcía algo y cambiaba de posición, luego comenzó a sonreír y terminó por reír estruendosamente. Abrió sus ojos aún cansados y le sonrió a su amigo.

- ¡Brock! ¿Qué haces? -

- Visito a mi real majestad. - bromeó. – Tengo un regalo para ti. –

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó riendo.

Le ofreció un paquete pequeño envuelto en un papel corrugado plateado. Misty lo abrió con cuidado y puso la envoltura a un lado. Se trataba de un libro pequeño, pero bastante 'gordo'. Estaba empastado, no había titulo en la carátula. Lo miró intrigada.

- Es la vida de Maria Antonieta. – señaló Brock. - Fue reina a los veinte. -

Misty lo miró estupefacta, sus ojos bien abiertos.

- Tú también sabes. - musitó. Brock asintió.

- Janis me lo dijo… - le explicó. – Espero no te enfades con ella por decirme, pensó que era lo mejor. –

- No, no estoy molesta… -

Bajó la mirada al libro. No sabía mucho sobre esa mujer. 'Sería interesante leerlo…' pensó. 'Reina… en serio no quiero decepcionar a mi tía, ni a esas personas, aunque no las conozco… pero… '

- Pero, Brock, aún yo… -

- Lo sé, pero creí que podría animarte un poco. – le sonrió. – Hay cosas buenas en eso de ser Reina. -

- ¿Tuvo ella una buena vida? – preguntó ojeando las páginas.

- La verdad es que fue una Reina algo escandalosa, pero con el tiempo aprendió de muchas cosas importantes, aprendió a darle valor… a lo más importante. –

Su amiga le sonrió.

- ¿La relacionas conmigo? -

- Veamos, - comenzó por decir, mientras tomaba lugar a su lado. – Una vez tuve a una amiga algo mimada y qué decir rebelde que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijeron que tenía que ser Reina, y como toda mujer joven y vivaz, ella se opuso a las reglas… creo que sí, te identifico mucho con ella. –

Misty volvió su mirada al libro, por entre las páginas había un retrato de la reina con sus hijos. Miró la foto con una ajena nostalgia.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó. - ¿Tú sabes la historia? -

- En principio no fue princesa, sino duquesa, o más bien lo iba a ser, pero renunció al título. Mucho después la comprometieron con Luis XVI y se convirtió en Reina de Francia…-

- Me harán hacer lo mismo…- dijo sin darse cuenta. Brock se sorprendió un poco.

- Tu tía no lo permitiría. – le dijo muy seguro. Misty negó.

- El parlamento sí…- susurró.

Cerró el libro y lo apretó entre sus manos. Se mordió el labio inferior, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, Brock intentó descifrar qué pasaba dentro de su cabeza, fue inútil. Soltó un sordo suspiro de melancolía.

- Quieres escapar. – le dijo él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, siendo interrumpida de su trance. – ¿Es… una sugerencia? –

- Es una afirmación, quieres escapar, ¿No es verdad? –

Misty reflexionó por un momento. 'Escapar' ¿Sería esa la solución? ¿Qué ganaría? 'Escapar…'

- ¿Tú qué harías? – preguntó al fin.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió. Fue Daisy quien entró.

- ¿Misty? – a llamó desde ahí.

Misty suspiró, se volvió hacia su hermana quien la miró seria.

- Disculpa, Brock. – le dijo al moreno. – Misty, tienes que desayunar algo antes de irte. -

- ¿Irme? ¿Dónde? – preguntó alarmada.

Después de todo era domingo y no le tocaban clases, tenía e día para ella. ¿Irse a donde? Escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta, una risa conocida. Y ahí estaba…

- Pues conmigo, tontita. – le dijo en tono juguetón su amiga.

Misty sonrió con ganas y fue a saludar a Janis. Ella la abrazó.

- Vamos, tengo planeado un día para las dos, y será mejor que tu queridísimo Alvin no me estorbe. – le dijo sonriente.

- De acuerdo. – asintió ella, sonriendo también. Janis miró a Brock.

- Te llevaría, Brock, pero este día esta programado solo para _nosotras_. – puso énfasis en la última palabra y le mandó un guiño.

- Tranquila, preciosa. Este galán ya tenía planes. – respondió pícaramente.

Janis arqueó ambas cejas detrás de los lentes oscuros que estaba llevando, su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros. Su sonrisa volvió a presentarse.

- Mucho cuidado con quien andas, ¿Eh? – le advirtió.

Brock le devolvió la sonrisa y alió por la puerta, Daisy hizo lo mismo y la cerró, dejando a las chicas solas.

- ¿Que puedo decir? Lo tengo donde quiero. – dijo encogiendo los hombros. Misty rió.

- ¿Y qué has planeado que tanto dices? – preguntó.

- Bueno, no eres la única que tiene parientes con beneficios. – le dijo sonriendo. – Ya verás, por fin nos trataran como princesas. –

Esto la dejó algo intrigada, moría de curiosidad. Bajaron hasta su auto y subieron, se enmarcaron hacia su destino. Misty se preguntaba cual sería…

Se sorprendió un poco al verse en el centro. Al bajar caminaron hacia un gran edificio en una esquina. Decía en grande '_Une Chase de Cisaillment'_. El local parecía cerrado, después de todo, aún era temprano. Janis abrió la puerta principal sin problemas. Misty estuvo a punto de gritar '¡¿Qué haces?!' hasta que vio que había alguien sentada en la recepción que, al parecer las estaba esperando. La mujer sonrió al verlas entrar, dejó de lado la revista que estaba leyendo y se acercó a ellas con emoción. Janis saltó a abrazarla.

- ¡Janis! – exclamó la mujer.

- ¡Hola, abuela! –

Misty se sorprendió, al principio no pareció creer lo que pasaba. El local estaba vació, con excepción de unas tres chicas más, esa mujer y claro, ellas dos. ¿Qué es eso? Además. La mujer no parecía exactamente una abuela, tendría, o al menos parecía tener unos cuarenta y tantos.

- ¿Tu abuela es la dueña de este Spa? – preguntó intrigada.

- Dueña y gerente de toda la línea. - afirmo Janis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Abuela, como ya debes saber, ella es mi amiga Misty. – le dijo a la mujer.

- Hola, cariño. Debo decirte que estoy muy feliz que estés aquí. – le dijo a Misty.

- El que hayas venido le dará más popularidad a este lugar. – le explicó Janis en un tono algo aburrido. – Por eso nos darán un tratamiento gratis a las dos. – lo último lo dijo algo más emocionada.

- Pues me comienza a gustar esta parte del trabajo. – rió Misty.

- ¡Vamos! –

El lugar por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que podría parecer, en realidad, Misty tardó un poco en entender que el edificio completo era 'El Spa'. Otra mujer que trabajaba ahí les explicó la rutina.

- La señora Nora hizo una lista de tratamientos recomendados para ustedes. Ella insiste en que los hagan todos y en ese orden. Pueden decidir cual tomar y cual no. Ahora las llevaré al sexto piso para el _Cleopatra's Wrapture_. – les dijo la chica mientras las guiaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Misty.

- Primero les darán un masaje con aceite de rosas. Luego pasarán a un baño de leche en una tina de granito. Luego de eso derramarán en su cuerpo un aceite de champagne, seguido por pétalos de rosas. – terminó de explicar. – Es un tratamiento exclusivo de este lugar, por eso recomiendo que sea el primero. –

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Llegaron al piso que querían, el cuarto estaba decorado en un ambiente de relax. Había incienso en el aire y música muy suave.

- Aquí está la lista. – se la entregó a Janis.

- ¡Gracias! –

La chica se marchó. Janis ojeó la lista y miró a Misty emocionada. Leyó en voz alta.

- 1_. Cleopatra's Wrapture.  
2. Barro del mar muerto con aloe vera.  
3. Tina de hidromasajes.  
4. Masaje con piedras de Jade.  
5. Lección de Yoga.  
6. Tratamiento de chocolate._

_7. Manicura, pedicura y facial._

_Luego de eso pueden disponer de cualquiera de las ocho piscinas que tenemos. ¡Que pasen un excelente día!-_

- Tu abuela es increíble. - comentó Misty.

- Lo sé. Y no sé tú, pero yo quiero esos masajes ya. –

Ambas rieron. Disfrutaron de cada paso de cada tratamiento, y era cierto lo que Janis había dicho, al fin las trataban como princesas. O al menos como el concepto que podrían tener, sin responsabilidades ni lecciones aburridas de historia, matemáticas o clases de etiqueta. Todo era perfecto…

Después de algunas horas, ya se encontraba casi al final de su día de relajación. Se encontraban en una habitación con piso de mármol blanco, con dos poltronas largas donde se encontraban echadas. En medio de las dos había una fuente mediana donde corría chocolate, como una pequeña cascada. Ya les habían dado el dulce tratamiento y ahora se relajaban ambas cada una en su bikini, recostadas conversando.

- Esto es delicioso. -

- Totalmente literal. – comentó Misty, muy satisfecha y relajada. – A Ash le encantaría esto, adora el chocolate. -

- Algún día podrían venir los dos. – sugirió Janis sonriente.

Misty la miró, rodeó sus ojos y rió.

- Así que te llevará a su playa privada. –

- Eso planea… -

'Planea muchas cosas… y no estoy segura… a pesar de todo, aún nos falta mucho por recorrer…'

- ¿Irás? – preguntó.

- Creo que necesitamos tiempo para estar juntos… digo, nos separamos un poco desde que me enteré de, bueno, de todo lo demás… y mis horarios no ayudan y aunque está a mi lado siempre creo que no es exactamente lo que necesitamos. –

- O sea que sí va en serio. – comentó Janis con una sonrisa curiosa.

- Él lo dice. – afirmó Misty.

- ¿Y tú? – arqueó una ceja. Misty suspiró.

- Pues, lo quiero. – le dijo. – En verdad lo hago… es algo bastante fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. Pero he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de pensar… -

- Claro, entiendo eso. –

'¿En serio?' Era cierto todo, en verdad sentía algo, pero aún sentía que había algo como una pared desde hacía ya varios días… algo que los separaba…

- ¿Y qué opinas? – preguntó a su amiga.

Janis suspiró y le sonrió.

- La verdad es que Ash me cae bien. – confesó Janis. – Pero si algo llegara a pasar en la playa y los descubrieran… -

- Es privada, Janis. –

- Misty, por si no lo has notado, eres la primicia. – le avisó.

- Ni tanto, los medios se calmaron desde la segunda semana. –

- Eso no quiere decir que no te tengan en la mira. –

- Puede que tengas razón. – dijo pensativa.

Su amiga pareció notar eso, y también que la había puesto algo tensa con lo último. Misty por su lado pensaba, los medios se habían calmado, si, luego de las dos primeras semanas que fueron atroces, llenas de notas, rumores, chismes y cámaras… luego la cosa se enfrió un poco, pero ella era conciente de que normalmente tendría que estar acompañada, ya que había momentos donde se le acercaban personas, reporteros o no, necesitaba precaución, o al menos de eso la habían convencido. Últimamente no había eso, pero tal vez esperaban a que…

- Bien, ¿Sabes qué? No quiero estresarte con tonterías. – dijo de repente Janis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Te traje aquí para relajarnos. -

- Y está funcionando. – rió Misty.

Tomó un poco del chocolate de la fuente y lo salpicó en la cara de Janis. Ella cerró los ojos en reacción, luego la miró sorprendida.

- ¡Oye! – le gritó, sonriendo.

- Perdón, tenía que hacerlo. – se disculpó entre carcajadas.

La expresión de Janis era de indignación. Misty había entrado en un ataque de risa, casi no lo podía contener. Se cubrió la boca con la mano aún embarrada, tratando de ahogar el sonido. Janis intentó retirar las gotas de su rostro, aunque terminó por embarrarse más. Tomó en sus manos un poco de la sustancia y le embarró el cabello a Misty, quien en respuesta repitió lo anterior. Y así el tratamiento se había convertido en una divertida y dulce guerra.

Sin embargo las cosas por la mansión Monserrat no iban tal como lo planeado, Antonia estaba encerrada en la ex habitación de su hermana menor. Había tomado un pequeño cuadro de las dos cuando era niñas, se veían muy felices. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuantos recuerdos, cuantas cosas se fueron con ella. No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la quería. Apenas recordaba su rostro ese cruel día, cuando con la niña en brazos exhaló su último suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era doloroso, muy doloroso recordar todo. Tantos recuerdos que ella, su hija, nunca conocería, nunca entendería. Abrió la ventana y miró al exterior, dio un suspiro.

- Si te llevaras mi corazón al oído, seguramente escucharías el océano. – musitó poéticamente.

Suspiró. ¿Qué vino a hacer? ¿Por qué volvió? 'Para ayudar a mi país' se había dicho al principio. 'Para que la gente vuelva a vivir tranquila…' ¿Qué quería darles? No olvidaba el hecho de haber huido del cruel rumor de que ella había participado en el 'asesinato' del Rey, eso además de manchar su nombre y levantar especulaciones hizo agudizar el dolor de su pérdida. Lo que el tiempo se llevó, lo que el cáncer pudo conquistar, con más poder que el de un Rey…

Ella no había comprendido por qué ese comportamiento extraño hacía ya algunos meses, Fausto actuaba extraño… estaba de mejor humor, pero con una mirada de nostalgia profunda cada vez que ella podía ver en sus ojos. Sus conversaciones se hicieron más largas en ese último transcurso de tiempo, volvían a ser los amigos de antes… y ella no lo entendió. Aún recordaba su despedida, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al volver esa memoria. Él había entrado en su habitación casi antes de las doce de la noche, y se sentó a su lado. Antonia, por supuesto, con sus fuertes principios morales, estaba sorprendida y qué decir algo indignada en esa intromisión. Pero fue algo que no olvidó, él solo le dijo un par de palabras y la abrazó, le dio cuanto la quería y que había sido la mejor amiga que pudo tener jamás… ella le sonrió y lo despidió sin decir más, total, Rey o no, ¿Qué descaro era ese de entrar a su habitación? No dejaba de ser su cuñado, ella la senadora y él el Rey. Sin embargo, al día siguiente lo comprendió todo, cuando su ausencia se hizo presente en la mañana y al buscarlo en su habitación, sólo lo encontraron dormido pacíficamente, pero para siempre…

- Perdóname Ale… - dijo mientras las lágrimas ardían en su rostro.

En su pecho sostenía el marco y una carta sin abrir. Siempre sintió una culpa interna por haber tenido ese tipo de sentimientos por el esposo de su hermana, una vergüenza amarga, pero inevitable. Era su secreto, un secreto que ambos compartían pero nunca discutían. El Rey había muerto, y no tiene descendientes, o al menos eso creían todos, todos menos ella, por que ella lo sabía. No fue hasta ese último mes que ella explicó al parlamento sobre la hija perdida del Rey Fausto, claro, fue casi una conmoción, y la acusaron de varias cosas. Mentiras, engaños, ultrajes… fue muchas de las cosas que se habían escuchado. Claro, se sospechaba algo de un descendiente, pero ya lo habían creído leyenda, pues la Reina murió joven. Intentó recordar más, se centró en su pasado…

_La primera vez que se vieron fue tan repentina… ella nunca pensó que la persona que entraría por esa puerta llegaría a tomar un lugar importante en su vida. _

_- Nina, Mamá, él es Fausto. - lo presentó con emoción. – Sé que pensarás que es precipitado que nos casemos, madre, pero… -_

_Sus palabras se desvanecieron al momento que Antonia se imaginaba cómo sería la nueva vida de su hermana. Él era alto y robusto, con cabello rojo como el fuego y los ojos color café. Su hermana era delgada y delicada, de tez blanca y cabello rubio cenizo, los ojos verde marinos que parecían nacidos del mar. Ella, por su parte, era castaña y con ojos azules, algo más alta que su hermana menor, aunque era de esperarse. No pudo evitar sentirse sanamente celosa de la suerte de su hermana, pero claro, eso no fue lo que la llevó a…_

_Después de tres meses fue la boda, y Antonia, tal como le dijeron su hermana y su madre, fue la dama de honor más hermosa de todas, vestida con un vestido azul añil precioso. Estaba feliz por ella. No fue hasta el final, el final de la boda, cuando todos acostumbran a despedir a los novios con vítores, aplausos y otro tipo de cosas, no fue hasta ahí, cuando él la miró. La miró con esos ojos cafés, pardos, y la cautivaron, sintió un calor interior, y creyó que él lo había sentido también. Y ese momento fue eterno, para ella. _

_Nunca lo dijo, nunca lo reveló, era su secreto y al parecer nadie sospechaba de su reciente _inclinación_ por el marido de su hermana. Pero él no la volvió a mirar de esa forma, y ella intentaba evitarlo cada vez. Se mudó a Molvania, y Antonia estaba más tranquila, era mejor tenerlo lejos. Luego de una visita, después de un largo año, vino la cruel petición, la difícil decisión. _

_- Nina, - la miró enternecida. - Eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, sé que tú entiendes. -_

_- Ale, claro que sí. – le dijo sonriéndole y tomando sus manos._

- _Tengo mucho miedo, estoy sumamente feliz pero… muy asustada a la vez. –_

_- Estarás bien, sé que sí, siempre buscas la forma. –_

_Su hermana la miró con ojos tristes, solitarios, había algo en ella distinto desde la última vez, ya no veía esa alegría infantil, ese espíritu vivaz. Estaba distinta… Alejandra suspiró._

_- Pero sola… - le dijo. - Superé todo, la muerte de papá, todo, es cierto, pero tú estabas ahí, a mi lado... -_

_- Ale, yo… -_

_- Por favor. – le suplicó. – Quiero a mi hermana conmigo, sé que mamá puede cuidarse sola, además, la tía Audra le hace compañía, pero tú… -_

_Era cierto, ya no tenía nada que hacerse en Nueva York. La tía Audra se llevaría a su madre de vuelta a Granada de todas maneras y ella no tendría nada que ver… estaría sola… Sin embargo podría ayudar a su pequeña hermana, que tanto parecía necesitarla. Le sonrió con ternura. _

_- Sí, iré contigo. – le dijo._

_- ¡Gracias! – la abrazó. – Gracias por ser mi hermana, Nina. –_

_Le devolvió el abrazo, y sonrió. Esa decisión cambió todo. En menos de una semana se vio empacar todas sus posesiones y partir a una tierra extraña. Todo sea por ella, por su pequeña hermana. Siempre fueron muy unidas, siempre las mejores amigas. ¿Fue solo eso lo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión? Consiguió un trabajo, su nuevo hermano político necesitaba de una ayudante y ¿Quién mejor que la familia? Mientras Alejandra paseaba por su nuevo palacio, recorriendo ansiosamente todos los rincones como la reciente niña que había dejado de ser. Si, Alejandra tenía dieciocho años cuando desposó a Fausto, un hombre de ya unos veinticinco. Antonia, quien disfrutaba de sus veintidós, joven y responsable, estaba a cargo de ella ahora._

_Nina aún sufría por su encaprichamiento con Fausto, aunque mantenía su relación muy profesional y distante. Luego de dos años, no pudo evitar intimar con él se volvieron grandes amigos. 'Mi mano derecha' la había llamado él, 'Mi mejor amiga' Antonia sonrió amargamente, era bello escuchar eso, pero a la vez muy doloroso. Claro que las muestras de afecto se limitaban a simples sonrisas o muy de vez en cuando un leve abrazo, después de todo, él era el Rey, y su hermana su mujer. Al tercer año, se sorprendió al recibir el cargo de Senadora, un cargo importante en la corte, le había dicho él, 'Sólo a ti te confiaría tal responsabilidad.' Ella sonrió…_

_Pasó un día…_

_Ella estaba aprovechando su tiempo libre, Alejandra le había comentado sobre lo divertido que era el tiro con arco, aunque a ella no le parecía nada ameno. Sus intentos eran inútiles, temía matar a alguien con alguna flecha y parecía que el blanco tenía vida propia. Resopló resignada y se dio media vuelta, se sobresaltó al encontrarse cara a cara con él, con sus ojos…_

_Él le sonrió cálidamente y soltó una risita. Ella se la devolvió con nerviosismo._

_- Te enseño. – le dijo y le dio media vuelta. _

_Ella se dejó manipular. Tomó con ambas las suyas, Una sujetando el arco. La otra la flecha. Ella se estremeció, estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración en su nuca. Colocó la flecha en posición._

_- Usa tus ojos para medir el ángulo. – musitó en su oído. Ella asintió débilmente. – El ritmo de tu corazón… es tu metrónomo… encuentra tu ritmo, y dispara. -_

_Lo hizo, curiosamente la flecha dio en el blanco. Libero toda tensión, suspiró. Soltó una risa simpática y se volvió a verlo, a sonreírle amigablemente, como se había acostumbrado, como se había ordenado, pero no se esperaba que él estuviera tan cerca aún. Se perdió en sus ojos… No reaccionaba, y él tampoco, parecían congelados. Impulso o no, él se acercó, y terminó por besarla. Al principio no asimiló lo que sucedía, pero luego terminó por recibir el beso y corresponderle complacida, agradecida. Duró poco, y Antonia esquivó su mirada apenas se separó, avergonzada. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos se volvieron a ver a la joven que se acercaba cabalgando alegremente._

_- ¡Amor! – cantaba mientras se acercaba. _

_Nina sonrió con sinceridad y amargura… _

_- Estuve cabalgando con el conde toda la tarde y no dejaba de pensar en ti. – decía mientras bajaba del animal._

_Fausto la tomó en sus brazos sin mencionar palabra alguna. Antonia decidió abandonar la escena._

_La relación profesional no cambió, él actuaba como si nada, volvía a ser su mejor amigo. Ella terminó por aceptar esa posición, y más aún cuando se supo la gran noticia, junto con otra… _

_- ¿Qué tan mal está doctor? ¿Está…? – preguntó por su hermana muy preocupada. El doctor suspiró. _

_- En teoría no es nada grave. – luego sonrió. – Pero tendrá que dejar de cabalgar por un buen tiempo. –_

_Antonia abrió los ojos, sorprendida y asustada. _

_- ¿Está muy enferma? –_

_- Esta embarazada, Milady. – sonrió el doctor._

_Antonia soltó una risa, liberando toda la tensión de hacía un rato. Suspiró aliviada._

_- Pero hay algo que me inquieta. – agregó seriamente. Antonia dejo de sonreír._

_- Qué pasa… -_

_- La Reina… sus defensas están bajas, algunos análisis me dicen que pudo haber sufrido de alguna enfermedad hace años ya… -_

_Antonia bajó la mirada._

_- Pues, mi hermana contrajo la fiebre escarlata cuando aún era niña… gracias a Dios vivió pero… -_

_- La debilitó, lo sé, puedo verlo. Es muy importante que repose. –_

_- Entiendo. – asintió. – Será mejor que le dé la buena noticia al Rey. – sonrió._

_Cinco meses pasaron, Alejandra seguía alegre, ya con veintitrés años, toda una joven mujer, futura madre. No dejaba de ser inquieta, y debido a eso su amoroso marido cumplía con todos sus caprichos, absolutamente todos…_

_- ¡No puedes llevarla hasta allá! – exclamó indignada Antonia._

_- Nina, ella quiere ver a su familia y sus amigos.- le dijo Fausto serio. - La consentiré en lo que sea, sobretodo ahora. –_

_- ¡No entiendes el peligro que corre! –_

_- Estará conmigo… -_

_- Siempre estás tan ocupado, ella está sola más de la mitad del tiempo. Si yo no estuviera aquí… -_

_Pero él hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, seguía llenando maletas, preparándose para el viaje de vuelta._

_- Fausto, por favor. – le suplicó._

_La miró, con esos ojos cálidos, llenos de cariño fraternal hacia ella. Suspiró. Posó sus manos en sus hombros. _

_- Tú tranquila, Antonia. Sabes que está en buenas manos. -_

_La abrazó. Ella dudó si responder, pero terminó haciéndolo. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas._

_- Iré con ustedes. – dijo al fin._

_- Te necesitan acá. – la apartó un poco brusco._

_- Ella me necesita allá. – respondió seria._

_Y entonces volvieron al lugar del primer encuentro, y visitaron a la familia, las tías, la futura abuela, y un grupo de amigas de antes, que no veían ya más de cinco años. No pudo evitar sentir alegría en ese encuentro, pero muy dentro de ella sentía que algo iba mal._

_La alegría duró solo un par de meses, Alejandra se encontraba mal. Había palidecido, había dejado de comer, sentía nauseas cada vez peores… Sospechaban una intoxicación, o tal vez una mala gripe que había desequilibrado todo. La llevaron a emergencias…_

_Debido a las complicaciones, fue atendida por un par de médicos, Fausto insistió en que sean los mejores. Fue duro enterarse que las complicaciones, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos, que casi no contaba con fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, había esperanza…_

_Después de algunas semanas Alejandra estaba mejor, más alegre, como antes, y eso fue un gran alivio para todos ellos. Pero no duró mucho, volvió el pesar cuando la madre de Antonia murió, y entonces su hermana cayó en depresión. _

_Había llegado la hora, y debido a razones que no entendieron, pero no se molestaron en discutir debido a la tensión, Alejandra fue llevada a una sala compartida, la otra mujer se encontraba en el octavo mes y también había tenido un par de complicaciones, pero todo iba bien, le habían dicho. Antonia entró con ella, Fausto esperaba fuera. Y todo se complicó aún más… sus signos vitales bajaban cada vez más…_

_- Fausto… -_

_Antonia había salido de la habitación con los ojos llorosos. Él estaba sentado con la mirada de frente, vacía, fría, no parecía emanar sentimiento alguno._

_- Es… una pequeña princesa… - logró decir soltando un sollozo._

_La miró solo por una fracción de segundo, luego volvió a contemplar el vacío._

_- Tenías razón… - musitó amargamente._

_- No, tú no sabías… - se acercó a él._

_- Fue un error venir aquí… un gran error. -_

_Se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarlo, pero fue como abrazar una estatua. Sin movimiento, rígido, sin calor, sin la menor intención de abrazarla de vuelta en consuelo._

_- Fausto la niña-.-_

_- Llévatela. – la cortó._

_Se separó de él de inmediato y lo miró dolida._

_- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó. Parecía mentira._

_- No puedo verla… la vería a ella. Y todo este remordimiento… -se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda._

_- Pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hija?! – le gritó histérica, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. - Piensa en Alejandra. Ella querría qu-.–_

_- Ella se ha ido. – la cortó fríamente, sin mirarla._

_Antonia sintió un nudo en a garganta. Luchó contra las lágrimas y los sollozos. Esas palabras tan frías, tan crueles para ella en ese momento… 'Si tan solo…'_

_- La vida sigue. –lo giró hacia ella, lo miró a los ojos y tomó una de sus manos. – Puedes continuar… y no estás solo, yo estoy aquí. –_

_De pronto su mirada se suavizó, y expresó su inmenso dolor, su pérdida… estrechó su mano._

_- Pero... tú eres ella también. –le dijo. - ¿Cómo vivir con su recuerdo?- hundió su rostro en las sombras. _

_Volvió a girarlo hacia sí, desesperada, ansiosa por una muestra de cariño, de consuelo que pudiera suavizar ese agudo dolor._

_- Sé que la amaste más que a nadie. Pero… tal vez yo podrí-.-_

_- No. – la cortó fríamente._

_Se sobresaltó y ahogó un sollozo. Retiró su mirada._

_- ¿N-no? -_

_Volvió a mirarlo, él la miró de frente, esta vez serio, la mirada fría había vuelto._

_- No puedes tomar su lugar, Nina. Nadie podrá reemplazarla… -_

_Sus palabras fueron duras, pero sinceras… y ella lo sabía. 'Y todo este tiempo… pensar que todo este tiempo…'_

_- Ahora entiendo. – le dijo, seria y firme. - De todas formas, la bebé… -_

_- Haz lo que quieras con ella, yo no puedo criarla. –_

_Eso fue todo, no puedo evitar echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. La mujer fuerte, se había ido._

_- ¿Qué te pasó, Fausto? – musitó entre lágrimas. – Ella jamás lo hubiera permitido. -_

_Pero él ya no estaba, era un fantasma… todo parecía inútil. Resignada, vio como partió, sin decirle nada más._

_Ella volvió a la sala, el cuerpo de su hermana había sido retirado, solo quedaba la camilla vacía, recientemente tibia. La mujer que compartía la habitación estaba dormida, no parecía notar su presencia. Una enfermera entró a la habitación trayendo consigo una de las cunas, miró a Antonia con lástima y le entregó a su pequeña sobrina. Ella la tomó entre sus brazos, no había abierto los ojos aún. Parecía dormida pero se movía mucho, tan inquieta como su madre, pensó, y una tristeza la invadió._

_- Es hermosa, tu hija… -_

_Se volvió hacia la mujer que había considerado dormida. La estaba mirando con ojos cansados, algo débil, debía ser por el trabajo de parto, pensó, aunque eso ella no lo podía decir con seguridad._

_- No es mía… pero sí, es hermosa. - le sonrió aún con lágrimas casi secas. – ¿Aún no le traen a la suya? -_

_- No la traerán… - _

_No tardó en comprender lo que había pasado. Sus ojos representaban la misma tristeza que ella sentía por la muerte de su hermana, pero ese dolor lo veía algo diferente, tal vez más fuerte, tal vez peor._

_- Como lo siento. – le dijo. _

_La pequeña se echó a llorar de repente. Antonia suspiró, la verdad no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, no como madre. ¿Podría ella criarla? Pero, ¿Y el padre? Ella vivía bajo el mismo techo, y eso lamentablemente ya no podía cambiar. Sus padres habían muerto, no podía volver sola a Nueva York ni a Granada, ya era una mujer mayor con su propia vida. Pero no podía dejar a la niña sola…_

_- ¿Puedo? –_

_La mujer se incorporó y alargó sus brazos hacia la niña, con deseos de cargarla. Antonia vaciló un poco, pero luego le sonrió, se acercó a ella y se la entregó. Ella la tomó en sus brazos y la meció suavemente, le cantó un poco y rió al hacerlo mientras la pequeña movía los brazos. Pronto dejó de llorar. Antonia sonrió._

_- ¿Cómo se llamaba su madre? – preguntó la mujer._

_- Alejandra. –_

_- Que hermoso nombre. – dijo mientras jugaba con la pequeña en sus brazos. – ¿Te harás cargo tú? –_

_- Quisiera poder… -_

_Pero era casi imposible. Pensó, criarla con el padre que la rechazó, ¿Qué le diría cuando crezca? No podría ser… Tal vez sería lo mejor…_

_-¿Le molesta si se la dejo un rato? – le preguntó. _

_- En absoluto, adoro los niños, en casa tengo tres niñas pequeñas. -_

'_Tal vez…' Era difícil pensar que en un día se haya perdido tanto, una hermana, un hijo… Vio lo feliz que se veía esa mujer con la hija de su hermana en brazos. De repente lo sintió, sintió un impulso, un deseo que no supo de donde vino, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Parecía lo mejor._

_- ¿Cómo se llama? -_

_- Rose. – respondió._

_- Bien, Rose. – le sonrió. – Sé que le parecerá una locura… y tal vez piense que soy una mala persona, pero le aseguro que no… - hizo una pausa, tomó aire. – Esta pequeña es huérfana, y se merece un hogar. Conmigo no lo tendrá. Pero viéndola a usted… -_

_El rostro de la mujer se iluminó. Por un momento Antonia dudó, pero, ¿Cómo negarle un hogar? Y con ella lo tendría, era una buena mujer, se notaba. La mujer asintió y agradeció. 'La cuidaré como a mi hija, se lo juro.' Le dijo entre lágrimas y sonrisas. _

_- Es como si me hubieran mandado a un ángel… - suspiró Antonia._

_- Creo que usted me está regalando un ángel. – dijo sonriente. – Y entiendo. Sé que debo hacer. – Antonia asintió._

_- Su nombre es Mirella. –_

_- ¿Mirella? –_

_- Así lo eligió su madre… -_

_Tomó en sus brazos a la bebé por última vez. Ésta dormía pacíficamente, era parecida a su madre, a Alejandra… _

_- Nos volveremos a ver. – le dijo suavemente._

¿Habría hecho bien en darle esa vida a su sobrina? Después de todo fue ella quien lo eligió, ¿Qué hubiera sido de criarla ella como su madre? Después de todo, pudo haber sido suya, pudo haber sido su hija.

- Si tan sólo tú hubieras estado ahí… - apretó su foto contra el pecho, las lágrimas saladas, ya secas y ásperas, dolían. – Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho qué hacer… tal vez…. – suspiró. – Si me dijeras qué hacer ahora… -

Por su lado, de vuelta donde Misty y Janis, las cosas estaban de maravilla. Habían cumplido su objetivo, aislarse por un día del mundo y de todo.

- Sabes, he esperado tanto tiempo para un día como este. No tener que hacer nada, ni estudiar, ni practicar un discurso o tener que estar en algún lugar… -

Habían pasado ya unas tres horas desde que estaban en el Spa, y seguían ahí. Ya se había llenado un poco, pero siempre tenían un cuarto para las dos, y así nadie las incomodaría. Ahora disfrutaban de una piscina temperada, era de roca y tenía una cascada, era algo muy natural, y muy relajante.

- Si, yo también. – dijo zambulléndose una vez más. - Aunque claro, no tanto como tú, me lo puedo imaginar. -

- Puede que pienses que tengo suerte pero en verdad… toda esa responsabilidad… mi libertad… -

- No estas presa, Mist. –

- Tú creerás. –

Janis rió.

- Exageras. -

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo? – le dijo ansiosa.

- ¿Qué es? –

Janis, curiosa como siempre, siempre atenta a cualquier noticia.

- Encontré una carta en mi diario. -

Su amiga arqueó las cejas, como si la noticia no llenara sus expectativas. Aún así sonrió. Misty pareció notar esto, pero luego la expresión de su amiga cambió cuando escuchó la segunda parte.

- Era de mi padre… -

La boca de Janis se abrió formando una 'o', sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó algo asustada. – Es decir, que él sí sabía que existías. -

- Sí, creo que fue malo sospechar que Antonia… - dijo sintiéndose algo culpable.

- Ella es buena, Mist. – le dijo Janis. – Yo creo que lo es… aunque es algo rara. -

- Algo me esconde. – murmuró entre dientes.

Janis se acercó a ella.

- Tal vez no sea lo que te imaginas. – le dijo divertida.

- ¿Y si lo es? –

Janis suspiró y la miró cansada. Decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? -

Misty le explicó en resumen lo que decía. Aunque ella recordaba las palabras casi como si se las hubiera memorizado. ¿Cuántas veces había leído la carta? ¿Unas diez? Pero era como escuchar su voz… Recordó haber abierto la misteriosa carta, dirigida a Mirella Labourd. ¿Por qué estaría dentro del diario de su madre? Recordó:

_Para mi querida hija,_

_Si llegas a leer esto, debe ser porque ya sabes de mí, y sabes lo que hice. Quiero que sepas que no hay día en que no me arrepienta de no haberte conocido, y espero me perdones. Comenzaré por contarte un pequeño secreto, y es que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. Pero no quiero irme sin aprovechar la oportunidad de comunicarme contigo, aún sea por papel y tinta. Estoy seguro que la familia que te crió tuvo mucha suerte de haberte tenido como hija, y de haber disfrutado de tu amor. Sé que las palabras son pasajeras, así que te contaré alg: Te espera una sorpresa, querida hija, una aventura que preparé para ti. Encontrarás un pequeño sobre dentro de este, es un tiquete de crucero. Lo reservé para ti hace tiempo ya, tranquila, no importa que tan tarde hayas abierto esto, aún es válido. Es una de las ventajas de este oficio. Tan solo tienes que activar la otra sorpresa, un par de tarjetas de crédito que hice a tu nombre. No quiero que pienses que quiero comprarte con cosas, como ya te dije, es parte de una pequeña aventura que te preparé. Todas las instrucciones están ahí, si aceptas, entonces esta no será la última carta que recibas de mi. Mi objetivo es que me llegues a conocer un poco con todo esto. Pasar un pequeño rato padre e hija, aunque suene imposible, pero recuerda algo, cosas imposibles pasan todos los días. Nos vemos en el Queen Enchantment._

_Te ama, tu padre._

- ¡Tarjeta de crédito! – exclamó Janis emocionada al terminar de escuchar la historia. – ¿Sabes todo lo que podrías comprar? -

- Janis, él hubiera querido que yo fuera responsable. – por primera vez, Misty parecía la adulta.

- Que buen cambio, amiguita. – dijo Janis al notar eso.

- Ya basta, deja de burlarte. –

- Bueno, y, ¿Qué harás? –

'Buena pregunta…' Misty se sonrió.

- Creo que sé que debo hacer… -

Janis vio la expresión en la cara de su amiga y sonrió. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Brock estaba paseando por la avenida, cuando se encontró a una figura conocida frente a él. Se acercó al chico que estaba comprando un café de lo más tranquilo. Una ira lo invadía.

- Hola. – le dijo.

Ash se volvió hacia quien lo había llamado, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

- Oh, hola. Tú eres… -

- Brock. – dijo él. – Soy amigo de Misty. –

- Sí, lo sé. – dijo de modo simpático.

Recogió su café y se dirigió a sentarse a una mesa. Fue seguido por Brock.

- ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? – le preguntó.

- No. – sonrió. – Hoy es domingo. Mañana vuelvo al trabajo. –

Tranquilamente tomó asiento y probó su café.

- ¿Entonces eso es todo? – preguntó algo molesto. - ¿Trabajo y nada más? –

Lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué era eso? Era casi como Misty le había dicho una vez, aunque claro, eso ya lo habían arreglado.

- O es que es… diversión mientras trabajas. –

- ¿Viniste a molestarme? – preguntó serio, su tono de voz se elevó.

- Hablemos claro, Ash. –

Brcok tomó asiento frente a él. Ash se cruzó de brazos.

- Te escucho. – le dijo, aún serio.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta. – se apoyó en sus codos sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar con ella? -

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Ash, casi atorándose con el último sorbo.

- No voy a permitir que te diviertas con ella de ese modo. Es como mi hermana, ¿Sabes? – le dijo algo amenazante. – Y si algo le llega a pasar por tu culpa… –

Ash resopló y dejó escapar una risa. Brock no pareció muy contento con su reacción.

- No me conoces. – le dijo.

- Exacto. –

- ¿Siempre juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas? –

- Me guío por los hechos. – respondió.

- ¿Cuales? – preguntó desafiante.

Silencio. Brock se recostó sobre la silla, la tensión bajó. Ash ahogó un suspiro, la mirada firme.

- No quiero que salga lastimada. –

- Nunca le haría daño. – le explico Ash, su expresión se había suavizado.

- Sólo por que sea tu trabajo protegerla no significa… -

Ash negó con la cabeza.

- Aun si no fuera mi trabajo, lo haría por ella. -

Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa e inició su retirada.

- ¿La amas? – preguntó Brock de lejos.

Se volvió a verlo pero no respondió. Brock se levantó y fue hacia él. Se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerle entender firme y claro.

- Responde a la pregunta. – insistió.

- Sí. - respondió muy claramente. – Sí la amo. -

Lo miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir una mentira, pero no tuvo éxito.

- Aún no confío en ti. – le dijo. - Te voy a estar vigilando. -

Ash sonrió divertido y volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza de cansancio. Simplemente se alejó, sin discutir más. Brock aún no estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Había algo…

- ¡Ya llegué! -

Misty había entrado cantando a su casa. Daisy la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no tardo en divertirse con ese extraño comportamiento que su hermana estaba tomando.

- Vaya, este es un cambio. – le dijo entre risas.

- ¡Tienen que ir algún día! Estoy tan rehabilitada, tan relajada… -

Subía las escaleras como flotando, agraciada y divertida. Hizo una 'mala' imitación de una princesa mientras lo hacía. Saludaba a ambos lados, hacía gestos. Daisy rió.

- Y ahora dormirás de nuevo. -

- ¡No es cierto! Recién son las tres de la tarde. – le dijo. – Solo descansaré un rato. -

- ¿Y Janis? –

- Con Brock. – respondió mientras seguía con su imitación.

- ¿Y Ash? –

- No lo sé... De todas maneras nos vamos a ver mañana. –

Daisy la miró curiosa.

- Vaya relación la suya. – comentó extrañada.

- ¡Daisy! Sólo tengo un día para mí toda la semana, lo veo seis días seguidos por cinco horas cada uno. –

- Ay, hermanita… ¿Te gusta esa vida? – preguntó, ahora preocupada. Misty suspiró.

- Tranquila, disfruto mi tiempo con él, aunque sabes, es difícil. – dejó de jugar.

- Si, ya me sé la historia, nadie puede saber. –

- Además en dos semanas él y yo… -

'Uh-oh… no debí mencionarlo así…'

- ¿Qué pasa en dos semanas? – preguntó Daisy seria.

Misty suspiró y bajó las escaleras para conversar cara a cara con su hermana mayor.

- Cierto, no te lo había dicho. – le dijo.

Daisy la miraba de brazos cruzados con las cejas arqueadas, esperando una respuesta, una explicación.

- Me iré con Ash por un par de días. – Daisy soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿A donde? Si se puede saber. –

- A una playa privada… -

La miró seria. Luego de un rato de silencio preguntó.

- ¿No es un poco arriesgado? -

- Bueno, es Ash... -

No le quedaba otra, total, su hermana ya tenía una vida. Suspiró.

- Si tú lo dices. - se encogió de hombros. – ¿Vas a almorzar aquí o saldrás? –

Misty se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de su hermana, comenzaba a sentirse más independiente cada vez y eso le gustaba.

- De hecho, creo que voy a llamar a Brock. – respondió, dibujando una sonrisa.

Daisy asintió y abandonó la escena. Al poco rato, antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación, se escuchó el timbre. Misty suspiró. No tenía muchas ganas de visita, la verdad es que tenía ganas de dormir. 'Creo que sí soy una dormilona… bueno' Con algo de flojera bajó de nuevo para poder abrir. Al hacerlo se encontró con su buen amigo.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó. - Estaba por llamarte. -

Brock no devolvió el saludo, de frente entró en la casa, muy serio. Miraba el piso, parecía pensativo. A Misty le extrañó mucho verlo así.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó consternada.

Brock suspiró.

- Bueno, digamos que me enteré de un par de cosas… - la miró a los ojos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –

Comenzaba a asustarse un poco. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Fueron a la sala para sentarse. Misty supuso que no querría escuchar eso en la puerta de su casa.

- No tiene que ver con mi trabajo, de hecho, tengo que irme ya en unas dos o tres semanas, como sabrás. – comenzó por decir.

- Si, lo sé. –

- Pero eso depende si yo… bueno, la verdad es... – vacilaba antes de hablar.

- Brock, habla ya. – le dijo Misty.

Brock asintió, volvió a suspirar y la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

- Estuve con este hombre, Edward Ketchum. – Misty se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre.

- El padre de Ash. – musitó.

- Es cierto. – afirmó Brock. – Él sabe que yo trabajo en Londres para una compañía de prestigio, y bueno, la verdad me llamó para hablar sobre 'mi futuro'. No tengo que contarte esto, es muy aburrido, en resumen, me ofreció un puesto, trabajar con él. –

- ¡Es maravilloso! Espera, ¿No estás feliz por eso? – preguntó confundida.

Después de todo era el embajador. ¿Quién no querría trabajar con él? Claro, era extraño, ¿Qué trabajo podría hacer Brock con él?

- Tengo que trabajar con tu _amiguito_. –

Puso énfasis en la última palabra. Misty entendió por qué y se sonrojó un poco. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Janis también te contó, ¿Verdad? –

- Sí, es verdad. – confirmó.

- ¡Maldición, Janis y su boca floja! –

Brock sonrió al verla así de molesta. Misty se sonrojó aún más, era algo vergonzoso que supiera, sobretodo siendo él su amigo, y ahora él trabajaría con Ash…

- También hablamos un poco sobre ti. – continuó.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. – No entiendo bien, Brock. ¿Qué harás? –

Brock aclaró su garganta y continuó. De repente sonrió.

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo quedarme más tiempo. – dijo algo más alegre. - Pero cuidando tu seguridad. –

- ¿Más guardaespaldas? – preguntó algo agraviada.

- No exactamente, seré como el jefe de tu amorcito. –

Misty lo miró algo curiosa, a poco comprendió el por qué de tanto énfasis en su relación con Ash.

- No te cae bien… - dijo casi para sí, pero él la escuchó.

- No lo torturaré, no te preocupes. –

Eso la tranquilizó un poco, aunque igual le incomodaba la idea de que fuera Brock quien 'ponga las normas' ya que él era algo estricto, por más que no lo pareciera. ¿Qué sucedería después? Por otro lado, era bueno tenerlo cerca, siempre contaba con su apoyo, su confianza y su cariño.

- Me alegra que te quedes. – le dijo al fin, sonriente.

- A mí también, pero todavía no termino. -

No parecía de todo alegre, Misty no comprendía. ¿No era eso lo que quería decir? ¿No estaba feliz con quedarse?

- Como verás, Mist, no puedo exactamente permitir ese tipo de relación entre tú y él. – le dijo seriamente. - Digo, si la situación fuera distinta… -

- ¿De eso se trata todo? – inquirió algo molesta e incómoda.

- No hablaré. – le aseguró. – No diré nada, pero si algo llegara a pasar te juro qu-.-

- Brock, tenme confianza. – lo cortó.

- Confío en ti. No en él. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡Por que está contigo a pesar de que sabe todo! – exclamó.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Tensión. '¿Qué pasa ahora?'

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué crees que sabe? –

- Creo que está… aprovechando el tiempo que te queda. – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

'¿El tiempo… que me queda?'

- Brock, dime de que hablas. – suplicó.

Brcok suspiró, volvió a verla, esta vez con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

- No te lo dijeron, ¿Verdad? – preguntó. – Seguramente no. -

- ¿Decirme qué? –

- Que están planeando una unión. –

- ¿Unión? –

Quedó algo extrañada, confundida, pero no tardó en entender todo de frente. Era muy claro, se lo habían insinuado, pero tal vez… no quería aceptarlo. 'Unión… claro, me lo tenía pensado.'

- Te refieres a… -

- A una boda, un matrimonio. –confirmó sus dudad. - Todos tus pretendientes irán a tu fiesta de presentación.-

'Fiesta de 'presentación', si claro. Mas bien para contraer nupcias.'

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –

- El señor Edward me lo comentó. Dice que el tal Lord Smith había mandado a llamar a un par de tus susodichos pretendientes. Al parecer un duque y el hijastro de un barón. No me dio muchos detalles. –

'No puede ser… es un complot…'

- Lord Smith no lo hubiera permitido… - dijo negando. – Brock, ¿Crees que mi tía…? –

Lo miró con una falsa esperanza, Brock asintió y la borró por completo.

- Lo sabía… - le dijo.

- ¿Entiendes ahora? –

- Pero, no podrán… - su voz se cortó repentinamente.

Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos por un segundo y ahogó un sollozo. No derramó lágrimas, luchó contra eso.

- No voy a ser Reina, están locos. – dijo con rabia. - ¡Y menos casarme! -

- La verdad es, Misty, que no tienes opción. –

Volteó a verlo bruscamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Brock? – preguntó asustada.

- Yo te explico. -

Se acercó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos. Misty temblaba de cólera. Su vida era un juego ahora, y desconocía a los diseñadores del mismo. ¿Quiénes eran los jugadores y cuáles la reglas? Por qué de pronto todo… ¿No tenía opción? En otras palabras no tenía salida. Suspiró y se relajó. Esperaba estar preparada para lo siguiente. Para lo que fuera. Intentaban reprimirla, pues no lo iban a lograr. Se habían equivocado al siquiera pensarlo…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_¿Cual es el plan de Misty? Solo si siguen leyendo lo sabrán n.n  
- Maureen_


	13. Y la luna

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! n.n !! Bueno les traigo el siguiente capii... para aquellas (y aquellos aunque no conosco muchos) a quienes les gusta lo meloso, sexy y romantico, bueno, ESTE CAPI SE LOS DEDICO. Ya basta de clases y de Antonia, ya les tocaba un capi 100% dedicado a mi parejita favorita de todos los animes... bueno, espero les guste tanto como a mí!!_

_Claire: Me alegro de que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi anterior n.n aunque era algo denso, sentí que debía explicar esa crónica. Espero verte de nuevo por aqui! _

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Treceava parte -_

- Estás distraída. -

Misty permanecía sentada en el asiento derecho, su codo apoyado en donde la ventana estaba baja. Su cabello revoloteaba con el viento que entraba, contemplaba con expresión algo aburrida todo lo que veía pasar. El chico a su lado le había hablado, pero ella estaba en la luna al parecer… Tocó su hombro un par de veces. Se volvió a él con los ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando constantemente, él le sonrió.

- Andas con esa mirada vacía… como perdida. – le dijo suavemente. - ¿Pasa algo? -

- Solo pensaba… en cosas. – respondió.

Y con esas volvió a su posición de antes, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando y concentrándose en esa brisa, que era deliciosa pero algo dañina para su vista.

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó en tono cansado.

- Unas cuantas millas. – respondió. - ¿Ansiosa por llegar? –

Misty le sonrió de lado.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no iba a la playa… bueno, al menos no así. – le dijo con una mirada tierna.

Ash alcanzó una de sus manos hacia la suya y la estrechó, la mirada concentrada en la vía. Después de un rato Misty vio que la aburrida y monótona vista de la carretera comenzaba a cambiar. Poco después vio que entraban por una calle cerrada, Ash habló con el guardia y este lo dejó pasar, eso no le pareció extraño. Intentó buscar la dicha 'casa' pero la carretera continuaba y a ambos lados del camino había altos y verdes arbustos. Un par de kilómetros luego de entrar logró divisar algo.

- Creo que ya la veo… es bastante grande. -

'Qué casa suya no lo era.' Le dijo la otra voz en un tono algo irónico. Y era cierto, después de todo dinero no le faltaba y disfrutaba de la buena vida, aunque al parecer no tenía muchas personas con quien disfrutar de todos sus bienes, se sintió alegre de que quisiera compartirlo con ella.

- Parece que mi padre no conoce la palabra 'discreto.' – sonrió Ash.

- El lugar lo es. – aseguró Misty.

- Si, es bastante tranquilo. – dijo Ash. – Y bastante alejado. Estarás segura aquí. –

- Mientras esté contigo. – agregó en un tono juguetón. Él le sonrió.

Ash estacionó el auto antes de que el suelo cambiara de asfalto a tierra, seguido luego por arena. Ambos bajaron, él ayudo con las dos pesadas maletas que se le había ocurrido traer a cuatro días de playa. ¿Qué tanto podía cambiarse de ropa esta mujer? Ella, vestida con una falda corta color verde brillante y un tank top rosa fuerte, traía lentes de sol de marco negro y grande, el cabello suelto. Llevaba únicamente su bolso 'Prada' negro, influencia de Lily, que se había vuelto indispensable.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era tan acogedora como la cabaña en la que estuvieron la otra vez. Pero pensar que esta vez la tendrían para ellos solos le emocionaba tremendamente. La sala era bastante amplia, contaba con una buena colección de muebles y en un segundo nivel más abajo, había una pequeña chimenea, aunque no de las rústicas, de hecho era bastante moderna, toda la casa lo era. Al lado había un bar, similar al de los que hay en los restaurantes pero un poco más pequeño. La variedad de copas perfectamente ordenadas reposaban ahí.

- ¿Es todo tu equipaje? – preguntó Ash, incorporándose y sosteniéndose la espalda. – Dime que sí. – Misty le sonrió agraciada.

- Sí, tú tranquilo. – se acercó a él. – ¿Te ayudo con el tuyo? –

Negó con la cabeza, algo jadeante por el reciente esfuerzo.

- Tengo lo necesario aquí, y todo en una _pequeña y portátil_ maleta. – enfatizó.

Misty rió ante el comentario. Terminó de acercarse para abrazarlo y besarlo. Él aceptó con gusto, cual premio luego de ese trabajito que se había preocupado en hacer. Al despegarse le sonrió tiernamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su mano entre los suyos.

- ¿Y mi habitación es…? – susurró.

- ¿Necesitas una habitación propia? – preguntó arqueando sus cejas.

Misty arqueó solo una y le lanzó una mirada de 'Ni lo sueñes' que captó en el segundo. Ash lanzó una risotada, aunque a ella no le parecía hacer ninguna gracia.

- Era broma. – dijo aún riendo. – Ven aquí. -

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la habitación que le había reservado. Era más espaciosa que la de la última vez, y también se veía más cómoda. La dirigió hasta el balcón que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Tenia una vista al mar perfecta, se podía sentir la brisa fría, el olor a sal y el ruido de las gaviotas revoloteando por encima. El sol quemaba y se podía sentir en la piel. Misty cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Es preciosa. – sonrió.

- Mucho mejor que la de la cabaña. – agregó Ash, también hipnotizado por la vista.

- Bueno, si, es verdad. – afirmó con una risita.

Se volvió a ver la cama, se veía bastante cómoda, mucho más que la suya, estaba acompañada por una bonita lámpara en la mesa de noche y contaba con un tocador a solo un metro de distancia con un bello espejo de marco. Lo que más le gustó fue que encima de ese tocador se encontraba un florero lleno de flores silvestres, al parecer, recién traías, con una tarjeta que dictaba su nombre en grande.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó acercándose a las flores.

Ash la siguió cada paso por detrás, hasta llegar a abrazarla por la cintura, descansando sus labios cerca de su sien.

- Las traje para ti. – le susurró en un ronroneo.

Misty sonrió, él lo pudo sentir en su rostro.

- Tengo una pregunta. – dijo volteándose, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren

- ¿Cual? – preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- ¿Cómo un hombre es hijo del embajador, se gradúa como abogado, trabaja para servicio secreto, sale con una chica y aún tiene tiempo para planear todo esto? –

- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? –

- Solo estoy siendo curiosa. –

Se acercó para darle un ligero beso. Él no se conformó con eso y la presionó detrás de la nuca, manteniendo su posición y plantándole un nuevo beso, que fue más apasionado e intenso.

- Soy creativo, puedes decir. – jadeó al separarse, después de un buen rato.

Misty lo miró algo apenada, odiaba que la tomara por sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba. Intentó evadir esos ojos que brillaban al verla, ansioso por más de sus labios, por más de ella. Contempló el cielo.

- El día está precioso. – comentó.

- ¿Quieres bajar? – Misty le sonrió de lado.

- Me leíste la mente. – le dijo emocionada.

Se adelantó a salir de la habitación, haciendo que él la persiguiera apresurado. Rió al verlo en plena persecución. Bajaron hasta la playa de la mano. Ash fue el primero en entrar al agua, Misty decidió asolearse por un rato, aunque se convirtió en más tiempo…

- ¿Vas a quedarte echada ahí todo el día? – se quejó Ash.

Acababa de salir del mar. Su cuerpo marcado estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de agua, sus músculos tensos seguramente por el frío. Misty yacía sobre su pareo color blanco, luciendo su figura en un bonito bikini strapless rojo. Lo miró desde ese ángulo con dificultad debido a la luz del sol. Se limitó a sonreírle y darse media vuelta para broncear su espalda. Ash se sacudió sobre ella salpicándola por todos lados.

- ¡Oye! – le gritó.

Se levantó de golpe para perseguirlo, él había conseguido su objetivo. Corría bastante rápido, asi qe tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para lograr alcanzarlo, e igual le resultó inútil. Ya luego de un rato paró cansada para encontrar su respiración. Posó una mano sobre su pecho intentando controlar su agitación. Ash se acercó a ella, no parecía cansado en absoluto, a pesar de que su respiración era un poco más pesada que de lo habitual.

- Vamos. – le dijo mientras la halaba por la cintura.

No hizo mayor esfuerzo en retenerlo, aunque de haberlo intentado hubiera fallado, ya que no le quedaba la más mínima fuerza en el cuerpo. Poco a poco la introdujo en el mar hasta que el agua llegó al nivel de sus muslos. Ella se detuvo ahí en seco.

- No creas que iré tan al fondo. – le dijo.

Cada paso que daba hacia delante hacía que sus músculos se retorcieran por el agua fría, intentaba concentrarse en su cálido toque que reposaba en su cintura, pero no era suficiente. No quería seguir adelante, además que a lo lejos veía a las olas golpearse entre sí, le causó un poco de temor.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –

- ¡Pues, si! – le confesó.

- No tienes nada que temer conmigo. – se acercó un poco más, seductoramente.

- Tú das más miedo que la marea. – dijo sarcástica.

Ash rió ante el comentario. Su manos acariciaron su espalda baja, ella aún no devolvía ninguna caricia. Le dolían las piernas, estaban entumecidas.

- Está helada… - se quejó al golpearla una ola cerca de la cadera.

- No es cierto, es que estuviste mucho tiempo al sol, eso es todo. –

- De todas maneras, muero de frío. –

Se apegó a ella. Se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo tibio, a pesar de que estaba un poco mojado. Le molestó un poco pero era reconfortante estar con él de esa manera. Lo abrazó al fin, reposando su frente sobre el hombro de él.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le susurró al oído.

- Sí, un poco. –

La llevó hasta un poco más al fondo. El agua había subido de nivel hasta casi llegar a su pecho. Ash la abrazaba por debajo del agua. Aprovechó un momento para robarle un beso que ella terminó por aceptar. Al desconcentrarse, una ola los sorprendió, tumbándolos. Misty terminó por ser arrastrada hasta casi la orilla, Ash se tambaleó pero logró mantenerse de pie. Fue en su ayuda.

El cabello de Misty estaba hecho un revoltijo, estaba embarrada de arena en ciertos lugares. Tosió un poco. Ash se acercó, intentando no reír.

- ¡Por eso odio venir al fondo! – exclamó histérica mientras intentaba poner su cabello en orden.

Ash no pudo contenerse por mucho y estalló en risas.

- ¿Crees que es gracioso? – preguntó molesta.

Con su puño tomó un gran montón de arena y se lo lanzó directo en la cara. El cabello de Ash terminó embarrado, un poco de arena mojada había manchado su mejilla izquierda. Misty repitió la acción, esta vez le cayó de frente.

- Vamos a jugar sucio, ¿Eh? – dijo mientras él mismo recogía arena entre sus manos.

Misty se levantó rápidamente, a correr de lo que le esperaba, o al menos intentarlo. Soltó una risa. Ash le había lanzado arena en la espalda y ella había dejado escapar un grito agudo. Siguió persiguiéndola, y al alcanzarla la tumbó de tal manera que ambos cayeron en la arena seca donde habían terminado corriendo, en resultado terminaron más sucios que antes. Ambos reían ahora descontroladamente. Ash estaba posado sobre el abdomen de Misty, quien yacía sobre la arena, sin pareo que la protegiera.

- No podemos… entrar así… a la casa. – dijo Misty, jadeando por la agitación.

Ash asintió ya casi sin energía. Reposó su cabeza en el abdomen de ella. Su cabeza subía y bajaba de forma graciosa, debido a la respiración de ella.

- Hay una ducha cerca de la puerta trasera, no necesitamos ensuciar nada. – le dijo.

Misty intentó incorporarse ya algo recuperada. Las risas volvieron. Era un desastre, su cabello, sus uñas, su bikini… pero había sido divertido. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin hablar mucho, estaban relajados. Él la tomaba de la mano, la cual estaba un poco áspera por la arena. No le importaba.

- De todas maneras ya estaba algo cansada… - dijo después.

- Y yo. – agregó él. – Creo que haré igual que tú y me calentaré un poco. –

Misty le indicó que se zafara para ella poder ponerse de pie, así lo hizo. Intentó sacudirse, pero no tuvo buenos resultados. Resopló indignada por su situación.

- Voy a quitarme esto. – dijo.

- ¡¿Qu-qué cosa?! – preguntó de inmediato.

Misty lo miró con curiosidad. Ash la miraba con asombro, y, Misty pudo deducir, un poco de ansiedad. Rió al entender lo que su compañero estaba pensando.

- ¡La arena, tonto! – le explicó.

Ash dejó escapar el aire que había contenido en esa fracción de segundo, soltando una leve risa nerviosa.

- Eso supuse. -

- No es cierto. – se burló Misty.

- No me culpes, tú eres la que normalmente se desnuda en frente de otros. –

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Misty algo molesta por la acusación.

Ash se le acercó sonriente. Misty había fruncido los labios en señal de enojo. La rodeó con sus brazos, aún llenos de arena.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto, ¿Lo sabías? -

- No tendrás tanta suerte. – lo miró amenazante. – Ahora vuelvo. -

Se dirigió al mar, pero él se le adelantó corriendo y, cual pez, corrió hacia el agua y se metió de un chapuzón. Misty por su parte, poco a poco se adentraba al mar, intentando que el agua limpiase cada parte de su cuerpo. Al terminar volvió a donde estaba su pareo, lo estiró de forma que pudiera echarse de nuevo y se sentó ahí. Ash volvió chorreando por todas partes, parecía refrescado, satisfecho. Misty le sonrió.

- ¿Te importa si compartimos? – preguntó refiriéndose al pareo.

- Busca tu propio lugar para sentarte. –

Ash la miró con ojos cansados, casi como implorándole piedad. Misty sonrió al verlo así.

- Era broma. – dijo haciéndole un espacio.

Se sentó sonriente. Intentó darle un beso, pero ella lo sorprendió salpicando el agua que le quedaba en las manos a sus ojos.

- ¡Ahh! – se quejó cerrándolos rápidamente.

- Me la debías. – dijo riendo. – Estamos a mano. –

Él también rió y besó su frente. Reposó en su hombro y él la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura. Se recostaron juntos.

- Oye Ash… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del _Queen Enchantment_? -

Volteó a mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Hablas del crucero? – le preguntó.

- Sí, del mismo. – le confirmó. – ¿Alguna vez viajaste ahí? –

Ash sonrió y suspiró, Misty pudo notar que recuerdos volvían a el en ese momento, le dio una sensación de nostalgia ajena.

- Un par de veces. – dijo. – Aunque es bastante difícil sacar una reservación, necesitas de gran prestigio y mucho dinero. Normalmente acostumbran a abordarlo personas quienes tienen esas dos facilidades, millonarios, y de vez en cuando algunas celebridades. – le explicó. - ¿Por qué preguntas? -

- Oh, yo sólo… había escuchado hablar de él… eso es todo. –

Pareció convencido, aunque seguramente sospechaba que detrás de esa afirmación ocultaba alguna otra razón. Misty fingió demencia ante eso, intentando parecer lo más convincente posible. Sonrió de repente y se volvió a verlo.

- ¿Celebridades? – preguntó ansiosa.

Ash dejó escapar una risa silenciosa. Se volvió a verla con ternura y la misma curiosidad de antes. Era tan especial, tan ella, tan distinta y tan para él. Le gustaba esa inocencia que conservaba, y sin embargo ya era toda una mujer. Pero detrás de ese porte se hallaba una pequeña indefensa, como una damisela en peligro, su damisela…

- ¿Qué planeas dentro de esa cabecita? – le preguntó dándole un golpecito en la frente.

- Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas? – intentó evadir el tema.

- Porque me extraña verte tan curiosa por eso… - le dijo sonriente. – Sabes, también van parejas de luna de miel a ese crucero, aunque son pocas claro, únicamente las que tienen posibilidades de… -

Sonrió ante la idea, por un momento se imaginó a ella, pero se detuvo antes de poder imaginarse quién sería quien la acompañase en ese tan esperado día. No quería hacerse ninguna idea, se puso algo nerviosa.

- No necesitaría de un crucero para una luna de miel… - dijo con la intención de desviar el tema.

¿Y por qué estaba conversando de eso con él? Sintió como la sangre subía rumbo a sus mejillas. Era algo incómodo pero a la vez divertido hablar de eso. Ash se había acercado un poco más.

- ¿Y que necesitarías? – le susurró al oído.

- Pues… me bastaría con estar con él, supongo… - dijo algo cohibida. - Aunque una playa estaría bien… -

- ¿Playa? – le sonrió. - ¿Qué tipo de playa? –

'Torpe.' Se dijo a sí misma. Había metido la pata. Estaba en una situación bastante comprometedora y no sabía si estaba lista para dar una respuesta definitiva. No le quedaba de otra ya.

- Cancún tal vez… Las Bahamas… o Belice… no sé, algún lugar exótico. – intentó decir sin titubear

Sus rodillas se habían debilitado un poco, dio gracias a Dios por no estar de pie.

- Esto no es lo suficientemente exótico, supongo. – rió cerca de su sien.

Misty cerró sus ojos y suspiró, intentando mantener su autocontrol. Él acariciaba la punta de su nariz por debajo de su oreja, llegando hasta su cuello. Eso la hacía estremecerse. Suspiró en su cuello y ella pudo sentir su aliento tibio invadirla, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Ash sonrió.

- Pero, claro, no es nuestra luna de miel. -

- No. – musitó ella débilmente.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y él ya había aproximado su rostro lo suficiente. Misty fue quien le plantó el primer beso, no pudiendo contener más sus ganas. El beso se intensificó poco a poco, se hizo más profundo, más ardiente. Un par de minutos y se alejaron, los besos bajando poco a poco hasta haber parado por completo.

- ¿Y si lo fuera? – le sonrió.

Misty abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no parecía poder decir nada inteligente en ese momento. Bajó la mirada algo abochornada. Ash volvió a darle un beso, esta vez tierno y suave.

- Ash… - susurró, sonrojada a más no poder.

A él pareció gustarle esa reacción, volvía a ser la joven tímida de la primera vez. Otra vez al mando de todo. Acarició su nuca despacio, ella volvió a estremecerse. Sabía lo que quería, andaba provocándola, cuando debería de ser él quien se muriera de ganas de estar con ella ahí y en ese mismo instante. Intentó contenerse y se alejó un poco. Él suspiró con algo decepcionado. Se limitó a darle un beso inocente en su frente otra vez y estrecharla entre sus brazos, ella sonrió y aceptó el gesto.

- Mira eso. – Ash señaló el cielo.

Empezaba a cambiar de tono, del azul celestino de antes se había tornado a un casi anaranjado. Ahora comenzaba a fusionarse con las sombras púrpuras que hacían las nubes.

- Ya casi se pone el sol… - musitó débilmente.

En pocos minutos, la bola rojo-anaranjada que era el sol, inició su descenso al horizonte. El cielo tomó un tono rosa encendido, era un espectáculo muy bello. Ninguno dijo nada. Poco antes de la puesta del sol, Misty se puso de pié y sacudió los restos de arena seca que se habían pegado a su cuerpo. Ya no estaba mojada, así que le resultó muy fácil. Ash también se levantó y rozó su brazo, pudo sentir su piel erizada.

- Comienza a sentirse el frío. – avisó él. – Será mejor que entremos. -

Misty asintió en silencio, con la vista clavada en el cielo. Al ir oscureciendo, el cielo cambiaba de rosa a un púrpura fuerte, hasta que el color se perdió por completo junto con la luz del sol.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa. Misty estaba cubierta con su pareo, intentando abrigarse de la brisa. No era verano aún, faltaban un par de meses aún, y esa primavera había hecho más frío de lo normal. Ash, muy caballero, se adelantó a abrirle la puerta. Misty le sonrió tiernamente en agradecimiento. Ya dentro, el ambiente estaba bastante oscuro. La habitación era ajena, no se sentía ese calor hogareño que había experimentado antes en otra ocasión.

- Iré a vestirme, ¿Te parece? – le dijo a él.

- Estás vestida. –

Misty se echó un vistazo a sí misma, retirando el pareo de su cuerpo. No tenía más que su falta puesta y el top del bikini, sin mencionar el pareo que la cubría casi nada.

- No el todo. – le dijo riendo. – Ahora vuelvo. –

Antes de que pudiera abandonar la escena, él la tomó por detrás, reteniéndola. Ella suspiró. Se dio media vuelta y se volvió a encontrar con sus ojos, esta vez tenían un brillo distinto, había cierta mixtura de sentimientos que irradiaban que la hicieron temblar. Veía el cariño, veía su ternura, y además veía el deseo. Sus mejillas ardían, él no podía verlo debido a la escasez de luz, pero seguramente si la tocaba en ese instante se daría cuenta. Posó su frente en su cabeza y lanzó un suspiro cálido. Rió un poco y luego aflojó la presión con la que la sostenía.

Misty se alejó lentamente. Él no dijo nada, solo le sonreía. Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, algo confundida. ¿Era esa su estrategia? Era inusual en él, normalmente acostumbraba a robarle besos, abrazos y caricias. Claro, ella se los permitía, la mayoría del tiempo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y presionó como para forzarlo a detenerse.

Ya en su habitación, eligió lo que se pondría luego, era un vestido corto negro. No entendía por qué había decidido ponérselo estando en la playa, pero tenía un deseo de verse sumamente atractiva esa noche. Fue a darse una ducha. Al primer chorro de agua tibia, se fueron todas las tensiones. Relajó su cuerpo, olvidando esas horas sentadas en carretera, la pelea de arena, la cual fue divertida, pero la había exhaustado. Una imagen de el apareció repentinamente en su cabeza, esperándola. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

'Ya falta poco…' había pensado. El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, era algo que nadie podía controlar. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Sonrió. Realmente Ash había hecho un esfuerzo por complacerla esos días. Claro, era el primero, pero iba bastante bien. Recordó el trato que habían hecho antes, sobre su declaración. Aún no eran oficialmente una pareja, al menos no en términos de novio-novia, y eso la confundía un poco. ¿Por qué no sentar cabeza? Pero al mismo tiempo, la comprometía a mucho que no sabía si poder cumplir con ello. Cerró la llave del agua.

Ya se había vestido y arreglado, había demorado un poco pero se lo imaginaba sentado en la sala, la chimenea encendida, dándole un poco de calor al ambiente. Al llegar vio todo oscuro, se le dificultó ir hasta la sala.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

Se acercó un poco más, vio que había acertado, la chimenea estaba encendida, pero se sorprendió al verla rodeada de varias velas también encendidas. La sala estaba algo despejada. ¿Qué tan rápido y ocurrente puede ser para pensar y hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Comenzó a escuchar un poco de música, el volumen fue subiendo hasta que reconoció una música jazz, de ritmo algo rápido, el saxofón resonaba por toda la sala.

- _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes.  
A fantabulous night to make romance neath the cover of october skies_ -

Rió al ver a una sombra bailar y acercarse a ella cantando, la miraba fijamente como una pantera mira a su presa. Tenía muy buena voz, en su opinión, algo grave pero suave, le pareció sexy. Misty soltó una risita al verlo moverse, la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. La música así daba un ambiente bastante seductor.

-_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush, and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_. – cantaba mientras se acercaba. - _Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_. – Misty cedió su mano sonriente él la aceptó.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a bailar al centro de la sala. La hizo girar un par de veces, ella no pudo evitar reír. Misty no tenía idea de cómo bailar eso, sin embargo, él la guiaba con tal seguridad que ella no dudó en ningún momento en que llevara su cuerpo a donde sea que a él le pareciera. Flotaba, se deslizaba, ambos volaban alrededor de la sala oscura.

- _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear. There and then I will make you my own. Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside, and I know how much you want me that you cant hide_. -

La haló hacia él de manera que ella cayó sin más remedio en sus brazos, siendo él su único apoyo y soporte. Ahogó un grito cuando el hizo eso. Este le sonrió. Sus labios estaban cerca de los de ella, pero permanecían sin tocarlos verdaderamente, se limitaba a leves roces. La respiración de Misty se agitó.

- _Oh, Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love. Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_. – cantaba, su voz más ronca cada vez.

Ella le sonrió y le siguió el juego. Siguieron bailando hasta que la música dejó de sonar, cambiando de melodía a una más lenta y romántica. Misty aplaudió un par de veces, aún sonriendo complacida.

- No sabía que cantabas. – le dijo divertida.

- Nunca dije que no podía. –

Se acercó a el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Tentándolo. Sabía que el intentaría no caer antes que ella, ella estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a hacer lo contrario. Sus manos se aferraron a sus curvas, reposando por último en sus caderas.

- Bueno, estuviste maravilloso. – le dijo suavemente.

Él sonrió, no intentó nada. Parecía que había descubierto su pequeña trampa, y no estaba dispuesto a caer.

- ¿Y que dices? – le preguntó.

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Sobre que bailemos. – Misty sonrió.

- Pero acabamos de bailar. –

- No bajo la luna… -

Su expresión cambio de pronto. Quedó anonadada, maravillada, esas palabras tan simples, ridículamente cursis, pero increíbles de escuchar. ¿Por qué sería tan romántico siempre en esas ocasiones? Era como si el hombre se hubiese estudiado el manual entero con libro de práctica incluido. Le sonrió al fin.

- En ese caso. – le dijo. - Me parece muy buena idea. -

Cedió su mano y ella la aceptó. La guió hasta afuera, y Misty creyó que volverían a la playa, error, subieron por una escalera caracol que Misty no había notado, llevaba a la terraza.

No era un lugar muy grande, de hecho se limitaba a unos seis metros cuadrados de área. No había nada, estaba completamente vacío con excepción de una silla larga algo vieja. Soltó su mano. La luna se veía enorme y muy bella, casi parecía poder alcanzarla. El cielo estaba estrellado, cosa que era difícil de contemplar en la ciudad.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza? – preguntó detrás de ella con voz ronca y suave.

Misty se volvió lentamente.

- Pero, no hay música, Ash. – le sonrió ingenua.

Él se la acercó y tomó su mano, llevándola al centro del lugar.

- Con el ruido de las olas basta, ¿No crees? – le susurró.

- Si, es cierto. –

Ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando seducirla con sus mañas. ¿Quién caería primero? Su voluntad se hizo débil, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. La abrazó fuerte.

- Y las estrellas mirando… -

Misty sonrió. Lo miró a los ojos, tomó su mano izquierda y posó la derecha en su hombro. Él rodeó su cintura, ajustándola un poco hacia él. Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de las olas, del viento, al ritmo de su corazón.

- Hablando de estrellas. – dijo mientras bailaban. – Sobre nosotros está brillando una de mis favoritas. – ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Cual de todas? – preguntó.

- ¿Ves esa? –

Se detuvieron un rato. Ash apuntó al cielo un pequeño grupo de estrellas, no se diferenciaba mucho y Misty tenía cierta dificultad para distinguirlas. Asumió que sería la más próxima hacia donde él apuntaba.

- Es algo difícil verla, se ve tan pequeña. – dijo mirando al cielo con ojos entreabiertos.

- No por ser pequeña es menos importante, ocupa un lugar en el cielo como todas las otras, junto con el sol y la luna también… y ocupa un lugar en mi corazón. Para mí, es una de las más hermosas. –

- ¿Y sabes como se llama? –

La miró con ternura y cariño, estrechó su mano firmemente.

- Le puse tu nombre. – le dijo.

Misty ahogó un suspiro. Sonrió débilmente sin poder creer realidad lo que estaba pasando. Tardó en asimilarlo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Ahora cada vez que mire al cielo puedo verte, sin importar que tan distantes estemos. Sea… lo que sea… - dijo suavemente.

Se fue acercando. Las piernas de Misty habían perdido estabilidad, no tardaría en caer en sus brazos, estaba perdida. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se lanzó hacia los mismos, ya son poder sostenerse sola. Hundió su rostro en su cuello. Ahogó un sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo preocupado.

Misty rió, se separó un poco para poder mirarlo. Negó con la cabeza.

- Todo esto… todo lo que tú me das… Ash, no deberías… -

Acarició una de sus mejillas, luego la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su mirada hacia él. Le sonrió, posó su frente en la suya y repartía besos por todos los rincones posibles de su rostro.

- Solo quiero verte feliz. – le susurró. - Verte lucir esa sonrisa tan linda que te queda tan bien y me acelera el corazón. -

Tomó una de las manos de Misty y la presionó contra su pecho. Su pulso era fuerte y constante. Misty la posó delicadamente en ese lugar.

- Tal vez no te lo digo mucho. – le dijo al oído. Ella lo abrazó fuerte. – Pero te amo, Misty. -

Ella sonrió. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de permanecer así pro siempre, junto a él. Tuvo que conformarse dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- Siento que me das demasiado a cambio de… de lo que yo te doy. – dijo algo apenada.

- El amor no tiene precio, tontita. – respondió con una risita.

Misty se sonrojó intensamente y devolvió la sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse una, dos, tres veces. Ash repartía unos cuantos por su cuello mientras acariciaba la zona detrás de su cintura. Misty se alejó suavemente de él, se dirigió hacia la escalera sin mirarlo. Al llegar le lanzó una mirada atrevida y seductora.

- ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó.

- Ven y descúbrelo por ti mismo. – lo retó ella.

Descendió lenta y pausadamente por las escaleras, él la perseguía a la misma velocidad, ella guiaba sus pasos ahora. Entró a la casa y fue apagando las velas una por una, mientras el se acercaba, o al menos intentaba mientras la sala caía en penumbras, sin otra iluminación más que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Cambió de rumbo hacia su habitación, él intentaba acorralarla.

Misty se dirigió hasta el fondo, el balcón, donde la luna se reflejaba un poco iluminando parte de la habitación. Esperó a que entrara. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Por fin escuchó pasos acercándose, pudo distinguir su figura en las sombras aproximándose, acechando. Se adelantó un poco para alcanzarlo, posó ambas manos en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la pared, ahí lo retuvo. Sonreía en negrura del ambiente, pudo sentir que él también lo había hecho. Empezó por besar la parte baja se su barbilla, pero el tomó el control con uno de sus besos. La enlazó una vez más con sus brazos, estrujándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla escapar.

No lo hizo, pero se separó lo suficiente como para alcanzar los botones superiores de su camisa, e ir desabrochándolos uno a uno. La soltó y terminó de quitársela. Pudo sentir otra vez esa mirada penetrándola, aquella que la ponía nerviosa en los momentos más inoportunos. Una mezcla de afecto y deseo, fundiéndose en sus pupilas. Volvió a abrazar su torso desnudo, explorando cada rincón de su espalda con la yema de los dedos, mientras él con el rostro hundido en su cabello deslizaba el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo. Su cuerpo se camuflaba en la oscuridad, a lo más lograba ver su silueta gracias a la luna. El vestido resbaló al suelo, y él aprovechó para acariciar un poco más de su suave y delicada piel. Su toque era bastante cálido, reconfortante luego en esa noche tan fría. Misty se había colgado de su cuello, sus piernas volvían a aflojarse, y él al notarlo se las arregló para cargarla, de forma que ella amarraba sus piernas en su cintura. En es posición la llevó hasta su lecho. Esa fue la segunda noche que compartieron juntos, prestaban caricias el uno al otro con pasión, capricho y amor. Esa vez, ella lo sabía.

Misty despertó con un brazo rodeando su cintura, pudo sentir un frío detrás de su nuca, o cual resultaba ser la punta de la nariz de su compañero. Intentó darse vuelta, y soltarse del enlace. Él gruñó con voz ronca, todavía dormido busco a tientas su cintura de nuevo y la jaló para sí, volviendo a estrecharla. Misty rió, había terminado sobre él, quien ahora la sujetaba con ambos brazos. Intentó moverlo para despertarlo pero no obtuvo buenos resultados. Decidió darle un beso, al principio no fue correspondido, luego sintió un poco se movimiento, y las manos cambiaron de posición hacia su espalda alta y nuca, mientras ella se aferraba a las sábanas al lado de su cabeza. Le dio gusto ver que entreabrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quien está durmiendo ahora? – le susurró tiernamente antes de besar se cuello una vez más.

Ash dejó escapar una risa de deleite.

- ¿Sigo en el cielo? – preguntó sonriente.

- No, lamento decirte que hemos llegado a tierra. –

Se apoyó en sus rodillas para levantarse de esa posición, pero el lo impidió, tomándola de nuevo por la cintura, devolviéndola a la posición inicial.

- Quédate aquí un rato. – le pidió con voz ronca. Eso la hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Tu oso de peluche? – preguntó burlona, riendo. Él sonrió.

- Tú podrías reemplazarlo todas las noches. – dijo haciéndole cosquilla.

- ¡Ash! – exclamó en reacción.

Logró zafarse con algo de esfuerzo, y eso que era una ventaja que él siguiera cansado. Se cubrió con las sábanas y buscó rastros de su ropa por el piso.

- Ya levántate. Está precioso allá afuera. – le dijo mientras recogía su vestido.

- Me gusta más esta vista. –

- Ya, no conseguirás nada piropeándome. Así que termina de vestirte y vamos a camina por la orilla. –

- ¿Sin desayunar primero? –

Misty lanzó un suspiro y sonrió.

- Prepararé algo. – le dijo.

Levantó ambas cejas en una expresión divertida. Rió ligeramente.

- Qué suerte. – le sonrió.

- ¿Es un sarcasmo? Por que sí sé cocinar… -

- No era un sarcasmo. – aseguró riendo. – Me gusta tenerte aquí. –

Misty le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Te espero. – dijo y abandonó la habitación.

Ash se recostó de vuelta y suspiró. Se encontró sonriendo sin motivo. Uno minutos después hizo lo mismo que Misty hacía un rato, buscó su ropa por los suelos. La recogió y luego buscó algo fresco que ponerse, el sol había vuelto a salir.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrarla en 'acción', se había puesto una camiseta azul añil y unos bermudas negros. Misty traía puesto un camisón lila tornasolado bastante corto, en el cual lucía su figura. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta, su flequillo caía de lado a su rostro. Parecía estar ocupada haciendo quién sabe qué en la cocina. Él se acercó sin hacer ruido para que no notara su presencia y sorprenderla. Ash pensó que se veía bastante linda cocinando. Accidentalmente se le cayó algo al suelo, suspiró y se dio media vuelta a recogerlo. A la hora de inclinarse, reveló más piel de lo intencionado, causando que Ash aprovechara la oportunidad para ojearla.

- Bonitas piernas. – comentó.

Misty se sobresaltó, se puso de pie y se dio vuelta inmediatamente, se sonrojó al máximo. Ash estaba parado viéndola de pies a cabeza sonriéndole con esa mirada viciosa de hacía horas.

- Gracias, ya me lo habías dicho. – respondió seria.

- Cuando quieras. – se acercó un par de pasos. – Ven aquí. – extendió su mano.

Vaciló un poco, indecisa de si darle la contra o seguirle el juego. La aceptó. Se acercaron lentamente, besó su mejilla, ella lo miró aún seria.

- No te lo voy a hacer tan fácil, Ash Ketchum. – advirtió con una media sonrisa. – Ahora, termina de desayunar que vamos a la orilla. - ordenó mientras se alejaba a terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que la casa era mía. –

Misty sonrió y rodeó sus ojos con ironía.

- Lo es, pero mientras yo la comparta contigo… -

- Está bien, me gusta eso, convivencia. –

Suspiró y encogió sus hombros, no quedaba nada que decirle. Se limitó a sonreír discretamente.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó mientras fue a retirar su plato para dejarlo en el lavabo. – ¿Estás listo? -

- Te sigo a donde vayas. – le dijo sonriente.

Misty tomó una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta afuera. Juntos bajaron hasta la orilla. Caminaron descalzos por esta, el agua alcanzaba sus pasos de vez en cuando, borrando sus huellas. La brisa salada rozaba la piel de ambos y revoloteaba sus cabellos.

- Es relajante estar aquí. – comentó Misty.

- Es cierto. –

- ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta del mar? –

- ¿Qué dices? –

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar el movimiento de las olas. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de cada vibración a su alrededor.

- No lo sé, siempre que lo miro, las olas, el ruido que hace la espuma, sobretodo cuando hay silencio y puedes imaginar como corre el agua… simplemente lo adoro. – dijo casi sin aliento. - ¿Tú que piensas? – Ash suspiró y estrechó su mano.

- Creo que, lo que más me gusta del mar, o el océano en sí, podría decir, es corriente.-

Misty se volvió a verlo con curiosidad.

- ¿La corriente? – preguntó con inocencia.

- Sabes como cuando te quedas quieto en medio del mar, cuando ya no alcanzas a tocar el piso, estás a merced de ella… es algo que no puedes evitar, y, aunque sabes que puede ser peligroso, te sientes tentado a seguirla… -

Todo lo decía tan seguro, con mucha firmeza en sus palabras. Pareciera que hablaba de algo más que sólo el mar, hablaba de él, de la corriente de su vida. Misty le sonrió.

- ¿Cuantas veces has seguido la corriente? – cuestionó.

- Sólo cuando estoy convencido de que no puedo dejar que ni los peores peligros detengan mi pasión. –

Desvió su mirada de la vista marina y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Misty sintió como su rostro empezaba a acalorarse, sus mejillas se encendían.

- ¿Un ejemplo? – preguntó a sabiendas de lo que se venía.

Se puso frente a ella y le sonrió con ternura.

- Tú. – le dijo. – Por más que no quieran que esto pase… - alcanzó una de sus manos.

- Tú… - sonrió Misty.

- Dejaría que la corriente me lleve al fin del mundo… -

Su pulso había vuelto a alborotarse, a acelerar su ritmo. Tomó aire untar de veces, ahogando suspiros. Desvió su mirada de la de él, empezaba a sentirse algo azorada.

- Mírame. – le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Misty no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que sentir el golpear violento de su corazón contra su pecho. Ash la tomó por la barbilla, levantó su rostro. Lo miró con ojos brillosos.

- Me pediste… me pediste que planeara algo para estos días. – le dijo sonriendo.

- Ash, ya me diste demasiado, no… -

- Ya sé, - dijo tranquilamente. – Dices que te doy demasiado, pero… la verdad es que no es del todo cierto… -

- No podría aceptar nada más… - insistió intentando eludirlo.

- Nada material. – le afirmó. – Pero no puedes negarte de aceptar algo que ya es tuyo, ¿No es cierto? –

Lo miró desconcertada. '¿Algo mío? ¿Qué cosas mías podría tener él en su poder?'

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? - preguntó curiosa y algo nerviosa. - ¿A-algo mío? –

Ash rió un poco, luego le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, se posó en una rodilla y levantó el rostro para mirarla. Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, sin habla, anonadada.

- Te perteneció desde el primer momento. – le dijo. – Sólo que tú no lo sabías. Ahora te pido que lo aceptes. – le sonrió y besó sus manos. Volvió a mirarla con toda confianza. – Acepta mi corazón, Misty Williams.-

Misty intentó ahogar un leve grito de exaltación. No pudo evitar reír nerviosamente, su sonrisa era de alegría, junto con algo de miedo y confusión. Intentó controlarse.

- ¿Tú corazón? -

- ¿Me harías el honor de aceptarlo? – le pidió. – A cambio… solo pido tu amor… -

La miraba con ansiedad, con un cariño que Misty no sabía como describir. La hacía sentir tanta calidez…

- Ash… -

Él le sonrió. Estaba ahí, esperando su respuesta. Se veía tan confiado de sus palabras, tan sincero. Misty no pudo entender como ella no podía expresar la misma certeza de sus sentimientos al igual que él. Pero lo sentía… lo sentía igual que él. Tomó aire…

- Sí. – le dijo y sonrió. Soltó una risa de nervios y súbita alegría. – Sí, Ash Ketchum. Te entrego mi corazón, a cambio del tuyo. -

Ash se puso de pie, su sonrisa se había acentuado al máximo. La tomó entre sus brazos y dio un par de giros, haciéndola reír aún más. Él también había comenzado a reír, de felicidad. Repartió besos sobre sus labios y sus mejillas mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- No necesito más. – le dijo al oído y besó su hombro descubierto.

Lo miró a los ojos, completamente vencida. Su sonrisa era tímida y sin embargo le inspiraba todo el cariño que le sentía.

- ¿Es en serio todo esto? ¿Todo lo que dices? – preguntó.

- Cada palabra… -

- Por Dios. – rió nerviosamente, bajando la mirada.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y trató de disimularlo, aunque una lágrima se le escapó y la enjugó rápidamente. Ash la miró risueño, buscó su rostro. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, es sólo… no es nada. – decía entre lágrimas y risas. – No es nada… sólo que, todo este tiempo he tenido tanto miedo de aceptar lo que siento… Tenía miedo… de enamorarme de ti. -

Hizo una pausa riendo otra vez con nerviosismo.

- Pero lo hiciste… - le sonrió. – Me enamoré de ti, Ash. Y la verdad es que, nunca me había sentido así, por nadie… y me asusta. -

Ash le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Me asusta pensar… que tal vez no pueda ser. -

- No me importa cuantas leyes hayan… - le dijo serio y firme.

- Quisiera poder… -

Se despegó de él un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacer como el agua. – le dijo. – Dejar que la corriente nos lleve hasta donde sea… como el destino… -

- Ya, no pienses en cosa ahora. -

- Lo intento… - se aferró a él con más fuerza, presionando ambos cuerpos.

'Lo más duro de todo esto… de aceptar todo esto…'

- Sea lo que sea, lo que me llevó hasta ti… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. -

Sonrió contra su pecho. Luego reveló su rostro y se lanzó a besarlo bruscamente, con ansias locas. Él reaccionó algo sorprendido pero gustoso. La tomó por la cintura y la estrujó hacia sí.

- Misty… - musitó suavemente al separarse.

- ¿Si? –

Volvió a robarle un beso.

- ¿Me amas? – le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Misty se desvaneció, fue reemplazada por la común evasión de sus ojos, y una expresión seria. Intentó pensar en qué decir… Ash se decepcionó un poco al verla así, un dolor agudo lo invadió.

- Olvídalo, - rió avergonzado. – Me dejo llevar… creo que… -

Lo calló, sorprendiéndolo con un beso aún más apasionado, más enardecido que el anterior. Se separó y trató de encontrar su respiración una vez más.

- Sé que no lo he dicho… pero te aseguro que te lo he demostrado, con cada parte de mi alma. – le sonrió.

Se acercó a abrazarlo una vez más, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras él, aún sin asimilar lo que pasaba, débilmente tanteaba sus manos para tomarla entre ellas.

- Te amo, Ash. - le susurró. – Desde hace tanto tiempo, pero como te dije estaba asustada de aceptar mi realidad… -

Volvió a reír débilmente, pero poco a poco terminó por convertirse en algo estruendoso. Ash la miró con cierta incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado.

- No sabía que eras tan sensible. – le sonrió Misty.

Las mejillas de Ash se prendieron tenuemente. Rió un poco también.

- No lo menciones, ni te burles. – le advirtió.

La risa de Misty cesó y se acercó a robarle otro pequeño y rápido beso de los labios.

- Está bien, mi amor. – dijo en un tono juguetón. – Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada. -

Ash le sonrió y la abrazó por detrás de la cintura. Juntos continuaron su caminata por la orilla.

Él día se había pasado bastante rápido, Misty lo disfrutó tanto como el anterior. Ya algo cansados, a eso de las ocho habían decidido volver para cenar algo y luego dormir. Ash insistió en que compartieran la habitación una vez más. Misty había aceptado, con la condición de que esa vez ambos estarían vestidos. Ash rió ante ese requisito, pero aceptó, todo sea por su cálida compañía.

A ciertas horas de la noche, Ash yacía profundamente dormido. Misty aprovechó para hacer la llamada que tanto planeaba…

- _American Airlines_, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – habló una voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Quisiera reservar un pasaje a Florida de primera clase, por favor. – dijo en tono bajo, temiendo ser escuchada. – Lo más antes posible. -

- Necesitaré el número de tarjeta de crédito y de identificación-

Misty dio la información requerida se volvió a ver a novio moverse intranquilamente de un lado a otro, acomodándose en otra posición. Pidió que no notara su ausencia…

- ¿A nombre de quién está la reservación? – preguntó el hombre.

- Misty Williams. –

'Ahora les demostraré con quién se metieron. Si es que creían que podían conmigo…' miró a su alrededor una vez más y suspiró. Tendría que abandonar eso, al menos por ahora. Miró a Ash algo entristecida. ¿Qué pasaría con él? Pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar… tenía que actuar rápido. Tenía que tomar de vuelta las riendas de su propia vida. Era hora de actuar...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_* Moondance - Michael Bubblé (recomiendo que se la bajen, a mi me fascina n.n)  
* Queen Enchantment, ya sé es algo fome xD no se me ocurrió un gran nombre. (De todas maneras recalco que no existe tal crucero)_

_¿Y qué tal? No me digan que esto no se merece un review xD!!  
- Maureen_


	14. El Escape

_Hola de nuevo!! Traigo el siguiente capi, 'El escape'. Espero les guste, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que los siguientes capis no seran tan melosamente pokeshippers como el anterior u.u lo se, decepción, pero tengo planeado un buen final. Ya esta casi por terminar n.n tengo los siguientes tres capis preparados, solo me falta corregir las faltas y llenar los huecos que he dejado. Espero continúen hasta el final ya que me esmero mucho por esta historia. No los aburro más y los dejo leer un beso!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Catorceava parte -  
(ya no suena tan bien u.u )_

Ash abrió un poco los ojos y encontró el lado derecho vacío y frío. ¿Qué tan temprano había podido levantarse? No era de costumbre. Se cambió de ropa y fue a buscarla en la sala, nada. ¿Sería la cocina? Pero estaba vacía. Nada. Empezó a preocuparse. Fuera en la playa tampoco había nada, el auto seguía estacionado cerca.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no compramos una alarma? -

Fue a la habitación que había escogido para ella, no quedaba nada de su equipaje. Todo era claro, se había marchado. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta. Todo estaba bien, todo iba bien, el fin de semana estaba saliendo de maravilla… ¿Cuál fue su motivo? Volvió a su habitación y tomó un poco de agua de la botella que reposaba en su mesa de noche, la abrió para tomar un trago. Vio entonces un pequeño papel con un doblez. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Era de ella.

Apenas decía unas palabras, agradeció por los dos maravillosos días, pero decía que tenía que ir por su cuenta un par de días. ¿Irse a donde? No lo decía en la nota. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. ¿Cuántos peligros correría sola?

'Ella podía arreglárselas sola antes de que llegaras tú, Romeo.' Pensó. 'Pero, ¿A dónde se fue?' Y pensar en lo que causaría su ausencia, ya podía verlo, su padre volvería y lo mataría literalmente, sus hermanas lo lincharían, su amiga la payasa, esa Janis, lo culparía por todo, sin mencionar a su novio, la Senadora, su tía… pensar en todo lo que podría esperarle.

- Debo ir a buscarla. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Tenía que actuar rápido.

- Es aquí, muchas gracias. – le dijo Misty al conductor mientras intentaba bajar su pesada maleta. – Espere un momento. – avisó al ver le tardaría en bajar la otra.

- ¿Desea que la ayude con el equipaje? – se ofreció el señor.

- Sería muy amable. –

Sin mucha dificultad, el hombre terminó de bajar su equipaje, lo hacía ver muy fácil.

- Así que se va de vacaciones. – decía mientras acomodaba todo en el suelo.

- Sí. – afirmó sonriente. – Unas buenas vacaciones. –

- Pero, ¿Irá sola señorita? –

No lo había pensado, tenía que inventar una mejor excusa si no quería que sospecharan de ella. Tal vez exageraba, pero, después de todo, Janis había tenido algo de razón. Sonrió, ocultando sus ojos tras sus lentes de sol. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y cubierto con un pañuelo.

- Oh, cómo cree… - rió nerviosamente. – Mi… prometido me está esperando en la sala de espera, de seguro. – mintió.

- La felicito, aunque no veo su anillo de compromiso. – dijo sin estar muy convencido.

- Oh, tuvieron que mandarlo a entallar, me quedó… algo chico. –

- Esos accidentes. – rió en señor. – Amor joven e inexperto. –

- Si… No es el primero que lo dice. –

Volvió a soltar otra risita nerviosa. Y pensar hablar de compromisos ahora. ¿Cómo estaría Ash? Se acercó a la entrada del lugar.

- Aquí está bien, muchas gracias de nuevo, señor, ha sido de la mejor ayuda. -

El hombre le sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, casi como una reverencia, eso la incomodó un poco. Suspiró e intentó concentrarse.

- Veamos. – dijo revisando el tiquete. – Salida A15… -

Deslizó su mirada por todos los carteles que veía por encima.

- A13… A14… ¡A15! -

Se acercó a un tipo de aduana, donde detrás de la cabina se encontraba una mujer uniformada, muy formal. La miró con seriedad. Misty pasó de largo, cuando escuchó un agudo 'bip' que la hizo sobresaltarse. Se volvió a la mujer.

- Disculpe, necesito ver su identificación. – inquirió esta.

- ¿Identificación? –

'Rayos… Tanto que me esforcé por ocultar mi rostro…'. Tomó de su cartera s pasaporte y un par de documentos, después de todo era necesario, de todas maneras ya en el barco sabrían quién era.

- Uh… seguro. – dijo cediendo sus cosas.

La mujer las tomó sin vacilar y revisó con cautela. La miró de reojo un par de veces, con algo de curiosidad. Misty sintió los nervios correr por su espina, intentó mantenerse serena.

- Aquí están los documentos del viaje. – dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete plano. – Estarán abordando más o menos en una hora. Que la pase bien. -

- Gracias… -

Se alejó con un suspiro, todo había ido bien hasta ahora, al parecer nadie la había reconocido con ese 'disfraz'. Se veía bastante natural, pasaba desapercibida. Guardó el paquete en su bolso negro y se dirigió a las tiendas, aún tenía tiempo antes de embarcar.

Se paseó por los pasillos viendo las cosas sin mucho interés, hundida en pensamientos secundarios, fuera del tema actual. Una chica pasó por su lado casi como flotando, su cabello castaño ondeó cerca del hombro de Misty, cosa que le llamó la atención. Por un momento pudo ver parte de su perfil, le pareció muy familiar, se acercó lentamente.

La chica ya había dado vuelta al pasillo, intentó seguirla con la mirada, había algo en ella… pero mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida y desconcentrada, chocó con alguien y se escuchó el ruido de múltiples cosas cayendo al suelo. Avergonzada, de inclinó a recoger todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó sonrojada.

- Descuida. –

Su voz masculina era profunda y por un momento sintió estremecerse un poco. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban con gracia. Lo observó con curiosidad, tenía el cabello corto y negro, era bastante alto, facciones toscas pero atractivo. Le sonreía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con esa sonrisa.

- ¿Uh? ¡Oh, no! – exclamó de repente, el chico rió. – Es sólo que… me recuerdas a alguien. – mintió de nuevo, se le había hecho costumbre ese día.

- ¿Ese alguien es tu novio? –

- No… - contestó ingenua.

- Entonces estoy de suerte. –

Se sonrojó un poco y soltó una risita nerviosa. No podía meterse en ese tipo de cosas ahora, después de todo, ahora estaba con Ash. De todas maneras, ella sabía que nunca había sido buena para coquetear con ese tipo de chicos. El permanecía con la mirada firme, esperando respuesta.

- De hecho, si tengo novio, sólo… que no eras a quien me recordabas… no quiero que me malinterpretes, lo siento. – dijo algo apenada.

El chico por otro lado rió, no parecía incómodo en lo absoluto. Seguramente, pensó Misty, siempre dice eso de boca para afuera. Se alegró al llegar a esa conclusión.

- Fue mi error. – sonrió él. – ¿Pero aún así puedo acompañarte? -

Lo miró con bastante curiosidad, mantuvo sus labios cerrados, evitando que note su sorpresa. Él, claro, no podía notar sus expresiones debido a esos lentes que usaba ella.

- Me llamo Hans. – se presentó el chico.

- Hola, Hans. – sonrió en respuesta, y volteó un cuarto a mirar los estantes de productos que seguían.

- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? – insistió Hans.

- No por el momento. – sonrió, le gustaba cuando ganaba control sobre una situación.

El chico la tomó por el hombro y la volvió con delicadeza, la miró examinándola, más curioso que ella con él. Se puso nerviosa.

- Te pareces a alguien… no logro recordar a quien. –

'Eso debe ser…'

- Uh, si. Es posible, aunque… puede que me confundas con alguien, no sería la primera vez. –

- Sería más fácil saberlo si me dieras tu nombre. –

Misty soltó una risita un poco forzada.

- Buen intento. -

Hans parecía decepcionado, a ella le pareció algo lindo como se la quedaba mirando, pero a la vez bastante gracioso.

- Eres agradable, la verdad me molesta parar sola, no acostumbro mucho hacerlo… no últimamente… - le conversó, pareció mas animado.

- Si, te entiendo. -

Misty arqueó ambas cejas. '¿Entender? No lo creo…'

- Mis padres… insisten en mi seguridad, por así decirlo, pero hoy, logré escapar. – dijo lo último con un aire infantil. – Tendré que volver pronto, antes que hagan un escándalo.-

- ¿Vas de vacaciones a algún lado? –

- De hecho, llegué aquí para eso. –

Misty asintió medio sonriente, no era la conversación más amena que había tenido, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien diferente a su entorno, estaba tan encasillada que había olvidado lo que era parar sola.

- Te gustará Florida, hay mucho que hacer. -

- Si, planeo divertirme aquí. La verdad es que debo ir a Massachussets en una semana y no sé qué podría ver allá. –

Misty se sorprendió. ¿Sería una coincidencia? Seguramente, se veía muy agradable y bastante normal, no parecía agente secreto ni nada raro.

- Pues, no hay muchas atracciones como acá pero… seguro encontrarás algo. -

El chico le sonrió gustoso. Misty le devolvió la sonrisa, algo entretenida.

- _Queen Enchantment_, primera llamada para abordar. Dirigirse a la sala 23. -

Dio media vuelta, buscando el número que se acababa de mencionar. Suspiró algo nerviosa y vaciló por donde ir. Hans la miró divertido.

- Es mi llamada. – le dijo. – Tengo que irme, fue un gusto. -

Sin más se alejó rápidamente llevando su bolso colgado de su brazo derecho.

- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? - gritó mientras ella se alejaba. – ¡No volveré a verte, al menos déjame algo para ubicarte!

Misty rió mientras corría. Estos chicos eran obstinados, a que si. Se volvió para verlo y levantó sus lentes, haciendo visibles sus ojos agua marinos.

- ¡Nos vemos, Hans! – le respondió divertida.

No tardó mucho en abordar, de hecho la cola no era muy larga. 'O es temporada baja… o Ash tenía mucha razón…'

- Su tiquete por favor. – le dijo una voz.

- Aquí tiene. –

El hombre revisó el tiquete y tuvo la misma reacción curiosa que la otra mujer. Misty se resignó a esquivar miradas y fingir demencia.

- Llevarán su equipaje a su habitación. – habló. - Disfrute su estancia, señorita. -

Sonrió en silencio retomando el tiquete perforado. Todo bien. Al llegar a bordo se sorprendió mucho. El lugar era enorme, parecía un gran club de verano flotante. Se paseó por todos los rincones posibles, sin entender mucho pero aún así maravillada por todos los lujos que se le presentaban con cada paso. No había demasiada gente, pero si mucha, cosa que no parecía antes. La mayoría eran personas mayores o ya de edad, algunos niños pequeños que correteaban, no logró divisar a nadie de su misma edad. Al poco rato se cansó y se detuvo a sentarse en una silla de playa cerca de una de las piscinas.

- ¿Donde estará mi habitación? Esto es enorme, ¡Tiene como veinte pisos! Dios, demoraré una eternidad. Veamos. -

Rebuscó entre el paquetito y saco de él un pequeño folleto publicitario del crucero. Cayó a sus pies un muy útil mapa que recogió y revisó detenidamente.

- Relación de pisos y habitaciones. – leyó. – A ver, el mío dice NivelD número 201. -

Demoró un poco buscando el ascensor, su habitación se ubicaba en uno de los pisos más altos, la idea la aterró un poco. Al llegar al pasillo correspondiente, encontró el número 201 con rapidez. Deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta, esa resultaba ser la llave. Sonó un 'clic' y entró.

Quedó encantada de cómo lucía su habitación. Era definitivamente, mucho más grande que su dormitorio, de hecho era casi el doble. La cama estaba centrada, era grande y se veía bastante cómoda. Contaba con una pequeña sala, de hecho contaba con un mini bar y un gran televisor. Por fuera había una terraza bastante chica, pero ubicada en un balcón donde se podía ver el mar a la perfección, eso le gustó. Al revisar el baño, le fascinó la idea de ver un gran jacuzzi en donde debería haber una tina, lo demás era bastante común pero con buenos acabados. Era bastante acogedora. Maravillada aún, se sentó sobre el lecho sin pensar, de pronto sintió algo crujir debajo de ella, había aplastado una carta.

- ¡¿Se fue?! – gritó Daisy desesperada. - ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! -

- Lo siento mucho… no entiendo cómo pasó. Era mi responsabilidad. –

Ash se mantenía cabizbajo, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

- Bueno, no podías estar en vela toda la noche. – suspiró Daisy, siendo comprensiva. - Además ni que durmieran en la misma habitación… - añadió con algo suspicaz. Ash asintió algo apenado al escuchar lo último, intentó ocultarlo y actuar natural. – No te culpes, esta chica siempre me hace lo mismo. -

Vaciló un poco, mordiéndose las uñas, volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿No dijo adonde se fue? – preguntó.

- Sólo dejó esto. – mostró la nota. - Llamé a otros agentes, la están buscando. Fui a todos los sitios que creí poder encontrarla pero… -

Sonrió algo aliviada y divertida.

- Ya, relájate. Seguro que mi hermanita sabe lo que hace, o simplemente no lo hubiera hecho… - dijo sonriéndole calidamente. – O eso espero… - suspiró.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ash. Él, completamente avergonzado, no entendía como podía estar tan tranquila. Se había esperado lo peor, se extrañó ante la presente situación. El teléfono timbró, Daisy levantó el auricular de prisa.

- ¿Diga? -

- Daisy… -

Su mirada enfureció, Ash retrocedió algo agobiado.

- ¡Misty Williams! ¿Se puede saber donde estás? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Nos tienes preocupados! – su corazón dio un vuelco, de repente.

- ¿Preocupados? – preguntó algo curiosa. - ¿Está Ash contigo? –

- ¿Quieres hablar con él? –

- No, yo… sólo quería saber si estaba bien. – suspiró.

- Pues yo no estaría tan segura, le has dado un buen susto. –

Ash la miraba intranquilo, sabía de quien se trataba pero ignoraba el tema de conversación, sólo que se trataba de él.

- Sólo te llamé para que sepas que estoy bien, Daisy. Saludos a todas, a Janis y a Brock también. -

- ¡Misty, no cuelgues!

Muy tarde, del otro lado se escuchaba un 'bip' repetitivo. Dejó el auricular sin esfuerzo.

- Supongo que está bien. -

Ash asintió algo decepcionado, pero más relajado. Al menos había llamado. Daisy soltó una risa irónicamente exagerada.

- ¡Esta niña es increíble! – exclamó histérica. – ¡Increíble! -

Ash permaneció inmóvil, pensando y pensando qué habría podido salir mal. Le mataba la idea de pensar que había sido él la razón de su escape, se sintió egoísta al pensar así de si mismo. ¿Desde cuando lo llenaba tal desconfianza?

'¿Por qué habrá huido?'

Cerca de la piscina centra, la más grande y desolada, por el momento, Misty estaba recostada en una de las poltronas revisando la carta una y otra vez. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y aún el sol quemaba su piel. Por suerte se había cambiado, ahora lucía un top de tiras color rojo y unos shorts de jean. Aún tenía los lentes de sol puestos, esta vez eran necesarios. Se escuchó el salpicar del agua y se sobresaltó al sentir las gotas frías caer sobre su piel.

Una chica salió a la superficie, la miró apenada. Era bastante bonita, de cabello rubio cenizo largo, piel bronceada y ojos verdes esmeralda. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

- ¡Mil disculpas! ¿Estás bien, chica? – preguntó nadando hacia donde estaba Misty.

Esta le sonrió sacudiéndose el agua de las piernas.

- Si, no te preocupes, no fue nada. -

La chica suspiró y sonrió. Se la quedó mirando un rato, evaluándola.

- ¿No te conozco de alguna parte? -

- No, no lo creo, lo siento. – se había acostumbrado a decir esa mentira tantas veces ya, que hasta ella misma se creía al escucharse.

La rubia se elevó con sus brazos para salir del agua y se sentó en la poltrona al lado de Misty.

- ¿Eres de Beverly Hills? – Misty negó con la cabeza.

- No… de hecho vengo del otro lado del país. -

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que me presente. - dijo sonriente. – Me llamo Jillian Rimes. – se presentó. - ¿Tú eres? -

'Parece agradable.' Pensó que no era lindo estar sola después de todo.

- Misty Williams. -

Jillian soltó una risita.

- Tienes razón, no te conocía en lo absoluto. – le sonrió. – ¿De vacaciones? -

- Sí. – afirmó. – Las necesitaba. –

- Lo sé, a pesar de que extraño estar en Beverly Hills tengo que admitir que esto de alejarte de la ciudad en realidad funciona. – comentó mientras se recostaba.

Observó los papeles que sujetaba con firmeza, entre ellos un mapa de barco.

- Veo que eres nueva en esto. – le dijo a Misty.

- La verdad es que sí. –

- ¿Primera vez en _Queen Enchantment_? –

Misty asintió con timidez. Jillian, por otro lado, pareció más emocionada que nunca.

- ¿En serio? ¡Tienes tanto que ver! Te va a fascinar, te lo aseguro. – se levantó frente a ella.

- ¿Tú frecuentas mucho por aquí? –

Se encogió de hombros y le mandó una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Mi padre es administrador y dueño de la compañía. – le explicó. – Puedo venir aquí cuando quiera, el tiempo que quiera y hacer todo lo que quiera. -

- ¡Vaya suerte! –

- Lo sé, en verdad es algo bueno. – le dijo. – ¿Y tú? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¿Tu madre trabaja en Hollywood? ¿Eres una heredera? No quiero que me tomes por interesada. – señaló. – Pero es evidente que para que estés aquí… -

No tardó en captar a lo que se refería, después de todo no era un crucero de gente 'regular'.

- Pues… mi padre trabaja para el gobierno. – le dijo sin mentir, mas no siendo específica.

La chica sonrió convencida y algo interesada.

- Debe de ser muy bueno en lo que hace. – le dijo algo sorprendida. – Supongo que también viajas mucho por eso. -

- Bueno… estoy comenzando… -

Le pareció extraño escuchar reír a Jillian de forma estruendosa. Su risa era contagiosa, terminó por reír ella también.

- ¡Eres tan graciosa! – exclamó. – Ven, no creo que conozcas a muchas personas aquí, déjame presentarte a algunas. -

Tomó su brazo y la llevó con ella.

- ¡¿Cómo que no saben cuándo volverá?! – inquirió histérica Antonia. - ¿Saben que en dos semanas es su presentación? ¿Qué le diré a la corte si no llega a tiempo? -

En la mansión Monserrat, las cosas no iban de acuerdo al plan. Ash había retomado su actitud firme y seria luego de la llamada de Misty. La noticia había causado cierta conmoción, y una reacción inesperada de ciertos individuos. Lord Smith estaba muy tranquilo, mientras Antonia se paseaba de aquí para allá gritando a cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino.

- Intentamos ubicarla, Milady, pero no hemos tenido éxito. – le dijo Ash.

Paró en seco y lo miró fríamente. Se acercó al joven.

- Se supone que debías vigilarla, ¿Para qué te pago? -

- ¡Milady! – interrumpió Lord Smith. – La muchacha se fue en plena madrugada, ni siquiera el joven Ketchum hubiera podido prevenirlo. Además, uno no planea un escape de la noche a la mañana. –

- Es cierto. – admitió con amargura.

Volvió a su ir y venir. Lord Smith hizo una seña al joven que los acompañaba y este desapareció por la puerta antes haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Todos nuestros planes… -

- Se refiere a _sus_ planes, Milady. – la cortó Arthur.

Antonia lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar el énfasis que hizo en esa palabra. Lord Smith la miró muy serio.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con el conde Schmacher y el duque Farres. -

- No te precipites, Antonia. – le dijo Arthur. – Dale tiempo, volverá antes de que lo creas. –

Ash salía de la habitación frotándose el cuello. Suspiró. Daisy lo examinó y preguntó con poco entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? -

- Creo que no muy bien… - suspiró con una sonrisa cansada. - Y mi padre… -

Posó una mano en su frene y frotó sus sienes. Gimió como si le doliera algo. Daisy lo miró algo divertida y sintiendo un poco de lástima.

- Mi hermana tiene razón, cargas demasiada presión. – le sonrió. – Ven, vayamos a algún lado para que te calmes. -

Hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Ash tardó en reaccionar, luego optó por hacerlo, aún no muy convencido. Seguía preocupado, y le pareció un tanto ridículo. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila? – preguntó alterado alcanzándole el paso. – Podría estar en cualquier parte, vagando… yo… -

- Es Misty, Ash. – le dijo serena. - Soy su hermana, y sé que es fuerte, aunque tú no la veas de ese modo. – señaló severa. - Ella puede cuidarse sola. –

Se sintió un poco cohibido ante esa mirada, cosa muy rara en él, pero no la desvió, odiaba sentirse vencido, siempre había sido una persona dominante y orgullosa. Un suspiro indeseado siseó por sus labios.

- Tú tranquilo, ya sabrás de ella. -

La chica de piel bronceada y cabello rubio llevaba a Misty de un brazo, muy emocionada.

- ¡Chicas! – exclamó Jillian mientras se acercaba a una mesa con otras dos chicas sentadas, bebiendo un par de limonadas. – Ella es Misty, - la presentó. – Es su primera vez en este crucero. Es muy graciosa e inteligente. – le sonrió a la aludida. – Ella es Gwen. – indicó a una cabello castaño claro, piel pálida y de ojos pardos atigrados, esta le sonrió amablemente. – Y ella es Sarina. – la otra chica era de piel morena, cabello ensortijado negro y ojos azul-grisáceos, hizo un gesto amigable.

Misty les respondió un débil 'Hola' a cada una de ellas, acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, cosa muy suya. Jillian tomó asiento y le indicó a Misty que ocupara la silla restante, ella hizo caso sin vacilar.

- La madre de Gwen es coreógrafa de Broadway y suplente de actriz, en ciertos casos. Sarina es modelo de una línea de bikinis brasileros. – explicaba Jillian.

- Jill, hablas como si fuera una modelo de Louis Vuitton o algo parecido. – dijo con modestia.

- Pronto podrías, Sarina, estoy segura. – soltó una risita.

Sarina se sintió halagada, eso se podía ver, pero se dignó a solo sonreír y rodear sus ojos, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de limonada.

- Estábamos pensando ir a club esta noche. – comentó Gwen dirigiéndose a Misty. – ¿Bailas? -

- Por supuesto. – respondió esta sonriente.

- ¡Genial! Ya estamos pares, no habrá problema. – exclamó Sarina.

- Pero no esperen que las prefiera frente a un extranjero. – Gwen les lanzó a todas una sonrisa pícara.

Jillian y Sarina ambas rieron de forma sarcástica. Misty las miró inocente y sin entender mucho de qué se trataba.

- Olvidé un detalle, - agregó Jill. – No le confíes ningún novio a Gwen. ¡Es una devoradora de hombres! -

Sarina estalló en carcajadas, atorándose de casualidad con un trago de limonada. Tosía a la vez que reía, Jillian se burló de eso, y Misty no pudo contener la gracia. Gwen se quejó algo indignada.

- ¡Vamos! Sólo lo dicen por esa noche… -

- La pasaste bien, ¿Verdad? – comentó Sarina de forma burlesca mientras intentaba respirar.

- Puedes apostar. – respondió en defensa con altivez.

Jillian y Sarina volvieron a reír, esta vez más calmadas. 'Se ven bastante divertidas' pensó Misty, y por primera vez en el día le gustó tener compañía.

- Me dio hambre. ¿Pasamos por la barra de helados? – sugirió la rubia.

- Oh, pero dejé mi billetera en mi habitación… - dijo Misty con preocupación.

- Ay, chica. ¡Qué divertida! – rió Jilian. – ¡Es gratis! –

- ¿Gratis? –

- Después de lo que cuesta una reservación aquí, es lo menos que mi padre podría ofrecer. – explicó sonriente. – ¡Vamos! -

- Ayer te comiste un litro entero, Jill. – criticó Gwen.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó ingenua. – Tengo metabolismo natural, no necesito dietas. –

- ¡Es injusto! Yo estoy en medio de un régimen estricto. – se quejó la morena.

- ¿Qué pesas? ¿Dos gramos? – se burló Jillian. - No sean aguafiestas y vamos. –

- Yo me apunto. – sonrió Misty, quien se aguantaba las ganas de reír en medio de la discusión.

Ambas se pararon. Jillian parecía complacida de que la chica nueva haya secundado su moción. Las otras dos las miraron aún indecisas.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo uno. – advirtió Sarina, levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Gwen? – insistió Jill. No parecía con ganas de cooperar, estaba cruzada de brazos.

- Muy bien, iré. – dijo en un tono no muy complacido.

Jillian la levantó de un jalón y la abrazó divertida. Gwen sonrió con el ceño todavía fruncido. Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron a divertirse.

En el mismo café donde solía frecuentar con Misty, estaban sentados Ash con Daisy. Ella disfrutaba de un capuchino de lo más tranquila, aunque él pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos, tal vez era angustia, así ella no lo admitiera. Ash por su lado, había dejado que su taza enfríe lentamente. Daisy parecía ocupada en sus propios pensamientos, pocas veces sus ojos se encontraban con los de Ash. El silencio no era ara nada incómodo, pero él se azaró cuando se rompió tan espontáneamente.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. – comenzó Daisy, se volvió a mirarlo. – Pero, ¿Qué tan serio van ustedes en su relación? -

Ash tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Había estado pensando en silencio por tantos minutos que esa pregunta lo dejó desconcertado, y qué decir algo alarmado. Podría ser tanto una simple pregunta como una seria acusación.

- ¿Hablaste con Brock? – preguntó claro y con voz firme y hosca.

- ¿Por qué tendría qué? – pareció confundida.

Suspiró, no se trataba de eso.

- No… olvídalo. – negó con la cabeza. Ella lo mirada con peculiaridad.

- Puede llegar a ser algo celoso con Misty, pero te aseguro que no intenta nada con ella… son como hermanos, casi, aunque a mi otra hermana le afecta un poco. –

Se sonrió al ver que él había suavizado sus facciones al escucharla. Devolvió la sonrisa sin muchas ganas, había vuelto a pensar en todo.

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer… - masculló, ella casi ni pudo oírlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- De todas maneras… ya estaba por venir… - su tono subió un poco.

Notó de pronto que tenía a una jovencita mirándolo con más interés que nunca, era obvio que había llamado su atención y sería difícil distraerla del tema ahora.

- Pensaba en voz alta, disculpa. – sonrió Ash. Intentó zafarse de esa. – Respondiendo tu pregunta anterior, - añadió en voz baja. - Antes de que ella se fuera… bueno, creo que finalmente formalizamos. -

Daisy lo miraba con las cejar arqueadas, se mantuvo así pocos segundos y luego llevó su taza a sus labios para otro sorbo de café.

- Me refiero a que, - agregó algo nervioso por la mirada de Daisy. – Ahora puedes decir que somos oficialmente una pareja. –

Colocó la taza sobre la mesa y asintió. Luego se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no era el tipo sonrisa que demostraba suma alegría, sino, tal vez, un contento algo receloso de que su hermana ya andaba por su cuenta.

- O bueno, así lo creí, - dijo Ash de nuevo. - Tal vez huyó por mi culpa. Tal vez… no estaba lista. –

- Entiendo. – sonrió Daisy más tranquila. – Te confío algo. Pero no le digas que te lo mencioné o me matará. –

Ash asintió despacio, ella lo miraba sonriente y con esos ojos brillosos llenos de pesar.

- Eres el primer chico con quien la veo… enamorada de verdad. – soltó una risita. - Misty ha tenido pocos novios. – dijo Daisy. – Ninguno en serio, todos duraban un par de meses a lo más… Tú eres un caso especial, debo decir. -

Ash ladeó su cabeza, mirando hacia un sitio ajeno que no fuera donde se encontraba Daisy. No supo por que lo hizo, pensó que era tan absurdamente fatuo que no toleraría el hecho de que aquella chica pudiera ver a través de él en ese momento.

- Te alegra saberlo, ¿Verdad? – le sonrió, afirmando sus dudas y haciéndolo rabiar por dentro. - Ya, admítelo. – Ash mordió su labio inferior y se volvió a verla, sonrió vencido.

- Si, es cierto. –

Ella pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Lo disfrutaba, y él lo sabía. Eso le molestó un poco, pero sabía que no podía ponerse a la par de ella, aunque tuvieran la casi la misma edad, ella dominaba esa situación por la única razón de que él no tenía el coraje para contradecirla teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Daisy. – ¿Qué tan especial es Misty? -

Ash levantó la mirada. Daisy se había recostado en su asiento y cruzado de brazos, forma indirecta de dar a entender que esperaba una muy buena respuesta de su parte. Tomó aire y trató de pensar una buena. Sabía qué decir, claro, pero no había planeado decírselo a su hermana. Mientras ella tamborileaba sus dedos con impaciencia, el abrió la boca para poder decir algo…

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás? – preguntó Gwen a Misty.

Las cuatro estaba sentabas en forma lineal en la barra de helados. Misty disfrutaba del suyo de chocolate y menta. Jugó un poco con él con su cuchara mientras respondía.

- No he calculado aún. – confesó. – ¿Ustedes? -

- Yo y Gwen nos quedamos solo por un par de semanas. – le dijo Sarina.

- Par de aburridas. – comentó Jill. – Por mí me quedaría el año entero aquí. –

- Tengo que trabajar, Jillian. – explicó sin mucho placer.

- Si, y mi madre vuelve de gira y quiero verla. – dijo Gwen.

Jillian suspiró con frustración. Misty pudo entender que las chicas no eran del todo diferentes a ella, y eso que en un principio creyó poder sentirse incómoda al parar con ellas.

- Supongo que también volveré en dos semanas… - agregó mientras hundía su cuchara en el postre helado, tomando una buena porción y llevándola a su boca. La rubia bronceada la miró algo decepcionada, más bien entristecida.

- Pues supongo que yo también. – Jill encogió sus hombros. – Es aburrido estarse sola por aquí. - suspiró. – Deberían visitarme en Beverly Hills después de ese tiempito. -

- Yo lo haré, vivo cerca de ti. ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Gwen entusiasmada.

- Si, aunque hace tiempo que no salimos por ahí. –

- Yo podría ir de vez en cuando, Oregon no está muy lejos de California. – dijo animada Sarina.

Las tres chicas miraron a Misty sonrientes, tal vez esperando que dijera algo y se una a sus próximos planes. Las miró con tristeza, sabiendo que so sería posible.

- Vivo al otro lado del país… - les dijo.

Sarina y Gwen le sonrieron cálidamente. Jill soltó otra de sus risitas y la miró de forma encantadora.

- Chica, en tus vacaciones te puedo reservar un pasaje a Hollywood y nos veríamos. -

Misty abrió los ojos como platos sin en verdad creer posible lo que escuchaba, le parecía cosa de juego. Se escapó una risa contenida. Jill asintió aún sonriendo.

- ¡Si, es en serio! – volvió a decir.

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprende mucho… - dijo en un suspiro y sonrió.

De nuevo esa risita. Era bastante simpática, pero muy monótona. A Misty no le molestó ya que sobreentendía que no era una risa burlona, sino que al ser chillona era algo exasperante, de todas formas, aquella chica era de lo más adorable.

- ¿No les dije que era simpática? - sonrió a las demás. – Tenemos que ir de compras, es la primera noche y tenemos que causar una muy buena impresión. – luego agregó más bajo. – Hay rumores de que hay un príncipe a bordo. -

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Gwen y Sarina al unísono.

- Lo juro, eso escuché. – dijo Jillian. – Pero no sé cómo es ni cómo se llama… -

Misty se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Le pareció algo gracioso, sabiendo que su situación se asemejaba algo, agradeció que no haya dicho nada de una '_princesa_'. Al volverse a las chicas, Gwen tenía una sonrisa sugestiva.

- Oh, no. Conozco esa cara de Gwen. – comentó Sarina.

- Irá de cacería… - rió Jill.

- ¡Ya cállense! – se quejó la mencionada.

Todas rieron menos Gwen, Misty incluida. Empezaba a sentirse parte de ese pequeño clan de jóvenes mujeres.

- ¿No te emociona? – preguntó a Misty.

- Claro… estoy muy emocionada. – dijo sin ser muy convincente.

- Bueno terminemos esto y vamos a comprar. ¡El tiempo es oro! – Jillian se levantó de su sitio.

- Oro no te falta, Jill. – dijo Gwen irónica.

- Eso no es excusa. – rió ella.

Las otras la imitaron, era claro quien iba ala cabeza del grupo.

- Andando, chicas. – dijo mientras echaba paso.

Sarina y Gwen la siguieron por detrás. Misty demoró un poco, de nuevo había sido distraída por algo. Ya lo había visto antes… una figura familiar. Volvió a ver ese perfil… ¿Quién podría ser? Escuchó que Jill la llamaba de lejos, decidió que lo descubriría en otro momento.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_El siguiente capi en una semana o dos. (Quiero terminar yaa xD ) Nos vemos!!  
- Maureen_


	15. Pistas, rumores y sorpresas

_Me adelnate un poquito a la fecha n.n y es que con toda esta cosa del APEC no voy a estar por aqui asi que mejor lo dejo para ants, y prometo el proximo para el último fin de semana de Noviembre, antes no creo poder. Bueno, Nadia n.n que lindo es verte de nuevo por aqui!! WindKing: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Disfruten del capi._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Quinceava parte -_

Cuatro amigas se encontraban divirtiéndose en nada menos que en la pista de hielo de un magnífico crucero. Misty había disfrutado muchos aquellos días de vacaciones que no iban ni por la mitad. Patinaba al lado de Jill, quien mantenía un equilibrio perfecto pero sin mucha gracia. Sarina por su parte, tomaba a Misty del brazo para evitar caer al suelo fría. Por delante iba Gwen patinando como una experta, de vez en cuando daba saltos y giros, todo un espectáculo.

- Lo hace muy bien. - comentó de Sarina.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – sonrió Jillian. – Siempre le pido que me enseñe sus trucos pero siempre fallo. – agregó con decepción.

- No deberías dejar de intentar, Jill. – la animó Misty.

- Sí… tienes razón. –

Sonrió y se impulsó a tomar más velocidad. Patinó sobre un pie a la perfección, luego intentó dar un pequeño brinco, que terminó por hacerla resbalar y caer al hielo. Rió descontroladamente aunque algo dolida por el impacto. Misty y Sarina se acercaron a ayudarla, ambas riendo.

- Es inútil, no sirvo para patinar. – dijo entre risas.

- Pero sí para bailar. – dijo Sarina mientras la alzaba.

- Puedes decir eso otra vez, chica. –

Todas se sonrieron y volvieron a su ritmo de antes, para evitar otro accidentes, había dicho Sarina aún sostenida por Misty.

- ¿No les encanta el frío? – dijo Gwen por detrás mientras se acercaba deslizándose.

- Me va a dar una hipotermia y mi agente va a asesinarme. – se quejó la morena.

- La hipotermia te mataría primero. – respondió Jill algo crédula.

- Gran consuelo. –

- ¡No sean exageradas y sigan patinando! – dijo Gwen. – Espero estén contentas con esa hamburguesa que se embutieron hace una hora. ¡Ahora paguen y patinen! –

Todas rieron. Gwen se adelantó una vez más, parecía disfrutar de todo eso.

- ¿Qué tal te parece tu cuarto día a bordo? – le preguntó Jillian a Misty.

- Es genial, Jill. – le respondió. – Y estar con ustedes lo hacen todo más divertido. –

- ¡Que dulce eres! – le sonrió.

Miró alrededor suyo, no había muchas personas. Seguramente preferían del sol en la piscina. Ella también, pero era divertido cambiar planes para variar. Cerca suyo la rozó un cuerpo, y ambas se tambalearon un poco. La chica se volvió a verla y le dijo un leve 'Lo siento' que apenas se escuchó. Tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica que había intentado ver ya hacía dos oportunidades, esa que le llamaba tanta la atención sin entender. Soltó sin pensar a Sarina quien exclamó un ' ¡Oye!' y al mismo tiempo intentaba no caer.

- ¿Misty? – preguntó Jillian preocupada.

Misty se apresuró y patinó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba a unos tres metros cuando por accidente resbaló y cayó de espaldas al hielo. Quedó un momento tendida en el suelo antes de reaccionar. Adolorida se inclinó hacia adelante.

Sus tres amigas se apresuraron a atenderla. Gwen le ofreció una mano, ella la tomó y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Posó una mano sobre su brazo, se había herido el codo.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó.

- ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien? – exclamó Jillian.

- Si… eso creo… - dijo soltando una risita.

Gwen la examinó.

- Tienes un pequeño raspón, no pasa nada, no te dejará cicatriz así que tranquila. - Misty soltó una risita.

- Estoy bien. -

La chica se había ido. Misty suspiró con decepción. No entendía que era eso que le atraía tanto, era como un imán. No había visto su rostro por completo. Era tan misteriosa. Y al mismo tiempo…

'Rayos… tengo que verla bien…'

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sarina con curiosidad.

- No… nada. – dijo Misty. – Chicas, ¿Les parece si las alcanzo luego? Voy a mi habitación por un rato… -

- Si, por supuesto, te buscamos luego. –

Misty asintió sonriente y se deslizó lento hasta una de las barandillas, donde luego, apoyada en esta, se encargó de salir ilesa del lugar. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la estructura del barco, ya no se perdía con tanta frecuencia como en los primeros dos días. Al entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta por detrás y se recostó, soltó un suspiro. Examinó el cuarto una vez más, estaba ordenado, como siempre lo dejaban luego de que ella salía. ¿Cómo hacían funcionar eso con tantas habitaciones? Le extrañó ver un pequeño cofre sobre su cama. Se acercó a ver. Parecía de plata, y para su tamaño era algo pesado. Con la otra mano levantó la tapa de frío metal, el interior era negro. Una melodía mecánica y algo oxidada brotó del objeto, era muy dulce. Era una caja de música. Había una nota dentro. El papel estaba algo amarillento dentro de la cajita polvorosa. Lo abrió con cuidado.

_Vals de Chopin, un hombre que escribía poemas con el piano. Tu madre me sorprendía de vez en cuando, creo que era su favorita, la mía también. Esta caja musical fue un regalo para ella e mi parte, ahora que no está, y yo tampoco estaré, te la confío a ti como un tesoro. ¿Disfrutas de todo esto? Podrías ir a pedirle a Madame Loisel algo para el mareo, si es que has tenido alguno. En este momento está atendiendo a algunos pasajeros. Nos veremos pronto._

_Tu padre._

'Loisel.' Repitió en su mente. Vio que dentro del cofre había una llave, no era antigua, para su gran sorpresa. No supo que hacer con ella así que la dejó ahí y cerró la cajita musical. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre el cubrecama de plumas tan suave y confortante y cerró los ojos.

Janis había escuchado todo lo sucedido por boca de Brock, quien por cierto había partido a Londres por un asunto de su jefe y no tenía fecha fija de retorno. Estaba tranquila caminando por unas tiendas cuando se encontró a un joven de smoking rodeando por el mismo lugar. Soltó una risita, pues no muchas personas se pasean vestidos de ese modo en el centro.

- ¿Se le perdió alguien, James Bond? – le preguntó cuando pasó por su lado.

Ash se volvió a verla sin mucha simpatía, era evidente que la broma no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Janis por su parte sonreía.

- Hola. – lo saludó de forma más amable.

Respondió el saludo sin muchas ganas, su expresión seria. No supo que decir, y creyó que no era hora de estarse con sus jueguitos de siempre. Giró para seguir su camino cuando él le preguntó.

- ¿Misty no se ha comunicado contigo? –

Lo miró con algo de compasión. Su rostro seguía con esa expresión monótona pero comprendía que estaba tan inquieto como lo estaba ella, o podría ser que más. Suspiró.

- No. – dijo decepcionada. - ¿Qué andará haciendo? Espero esté bien. –

El joven asintió. Janis lo seguía mirando con ojos lastimosos, un golpe demasiado bajo para él. Se ladeó para irse.

- Te preocupa, ¿Verdad? – ahora era ella quien le preguntaba.

- Sí. – musitó, pero ella logró escucharlo.

- ¿La extrañas? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

La expresión de él volvía a ser seria, pero ya no tan dura como siempre lo había visto ella. Solía decirle a Misty que Ash tenía la cara como de estatua, inexpresiva. Su amiga, claro, siempre la contradecía. Supo en ese instante que no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así antes. Ash retiró su mirada por un momento antes de responder en voz baja, casi inaudible.

- Cada segundo. -

Janis sonrió al escucharlo, le pareció bastante tierno e inusual. No era la impresión que tenía de él.

- ¿Sabes? Me caes bien. Sé que siempre te molesto con tu nombre. – rió un poco. – Pero en serio me agradas, lo poco que te conozco. Misty tiene suerte de haberte conocido. -

- Gracias, - le dijo algo extrañado, una casi sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Ella tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga. –

- Sí eso lo sé. – le sonrió. – No haría nada sin mí. – rió. – De hecho haría muchas cosas. –

- Pero siempre cuenta con tu apoyo. –

- Y el tuyo. – agregó de prisa.

Completó su sonrisa, esta vez era sincera. Janis se alegró de eso.

- No la dejes ir, Ash. – le dijo un poco más seria.

La miró fijamente, concentrado como analizando todo. Janis se dignada a sonreír únicamente. La timidez no era lo suyo, y seguramente tampoco de él. Bajó la mirada un par de segundos y asintió, parecía agradecido.

Caminaron juntos desde ese momento. Fueron hasta una heladería cerca de ahí, donde Janis pidió un batido y Ash se limitó a un vaso de agua a pesar de que ella le ofreció comprarle uno a él. En la mesa de al lado había un grupo de chicas algo menores, de unos diecisiete años. Todas estaban amontonadas sobre el centro de su mesa cuchicheando.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – observó Janis curiosa.

Ash se encogió de hombros, no tomándole mucha importancia. Janis se levantó y se dirigió al grupo de chicas. Vio como les conversaba de manera muy natural, las niñas la miraban con fascinación, debía ser su carisma. Al poco rato Janis volvió agitando lo que había resultado ser un periódico en su mano. Ash sonrió y ahogó una risa.

- Veamos que era lo que tanto hablaban. - decía mientras abría el pedazo de papel plegado.

Su sonrisa no duró lo suficiente, bastó con haber echando un vistazo y se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó divertido.

Se puso algo seria. Volvió a doblar el papel y se lo pasó sobre la mesa sin mucho entusiasmo. Ash lo tomó sin entender y leyó el titular.

Misty se acercó al punto de encuentro de siempre, al lado de la piscina más grande Todas lo disfrutaban mucho. Ahí estaba Gwen recostada sobre una poltrona, luciendo su bikini azul oscuro que hacía contraste perfecto con su piel pálida, estaba disfrutando del sol. Sarina estaba en el agua refrescándose, al ver a Misty la saludo con la mano.

- ¡Volviste! ¿Estás mejor? – le dijo desde lejos.

Misty sonrió mientras se acercaba a su otra amiga en tierra, quien acababa de darse cuenta que había regresado.

- Sí… lo estoy. ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estaba? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Gwen.

- Estuvimos aquí y nos dimos un chapuzón. – respondió ella.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Escuchen esto! – exclamó Jill mientras se acercaba emocionada.

Ambas le sonrieron de lejos, no era nada raro en Jill comportarse así. Corrió hacia ellas con un periódico en mano. Gwen le hizo un espacio al medio de las dos, y Sarina salía del agua chorreando, se sentó al lado opuesto a las tres.

En la portada había una fotografía no muy clara de lo que parecía dos personas. Misty sintió su interior retorcerse al ver de quienes se trataban. Era una casa de playa pomposa y bastante elegante. Cerca al extremo, estaba una foto ampliada pero algo borrosa.

- Oye, Misty… creo que se parece… - masculló Gwen, pero Misty estaba muy turbada como para oírla.

- 'Al parecer la joven heredera al trono molvano, Mirella Labourd, en lugar de cumplir con sus deberes reales anda divirtiéndose con un muchacho. Fuentes confiables aseguran que se trata de nada menos que del joven Ashton Ketchum, quien resulta ser el hijo del primer ministro británico, Sir Edward Ketchum. Y quien, a su vez, es el guardaespaldas de la joven futura Reina.' – citaba Jill.

Misty experimento un ardiente calor en sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro, y no era cosa del sol. Palpó una de sus mejillas con su mano aún fría para comprobarlo. Intentó controlar sus nervios. Jill seguía narrando emocionada el chisme.

- 'Se cree que ambos personajes comparten un amorío, ya que los encontraron muy cariñosos vacacionando en una de las playas privadas del mismo ministro, mientras se sabe que el susodicho está de viaje por Europa en estos momentos.' -

- Déjame ver esa foto. – Gwen arrancó el papel de sus manos.

Examinó la foto con cautela y le lanzó un par de miradas discretas a Misty, quien pudo sentir su mirada penetrar en ella, sin embargo hizo como si nada.

- No se ve bien… es algo difícil reconocer a esta chica. – aseguró.

- Debe ser el ángulo. – comentó Sarina.

- Misty, se parece un poco a ti… -

Misty soltó una risita nerviosa, las demás parecieron no notarlo, estaban muy ocupadas intentando leer el resto de la nota.

- 'No hay duda que el joven Ketchum se verá en problemas por ser poco profesional en su labor. Asimismo, se rumora que la princesa está embarazada…'

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Misty cortando la oración y arrancó el papel de las manos de Jill de forma violenta. - ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Por Dios! –

- ¡Si eras tú! – exclamó Gwen sorprendida. - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –

- ¡Tu eras el príncipe! Bueno, princesa. – habló Jill confundida. – Creo que estoy algo sorda. – agregó pensativa.

- ¿Embarazada? – dijo Misty con indignación, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de sus amigas. Lanzó un suspiro de indignación. – Chicas, ¿Estoy gorda o qué? –

Sus tres amigas se miraron y empezaron a reír. Misty también rió un poco aunque su mirada seguía fija en la fotografía. No muchos podrían reconocerla, eso la calmó, pero el parecido era notable.

- Debiste decírmelo… por eso te veías tan familiar. ¡Tu foto salió por todas partes el último mes! – exclamó Jillian.

- Lo siento… ¡No podía decirlo! No hubiera sido igual… - suspiró Misty algo decepcionada.

- ¡Claro que si! Bueno, tal vez te hubiéramos preguntado más cosas. – admitió Sarina.

- Pero entonces, es verdad que tu padre está… - intervino Gwen.

- Sí. – afirmó Misty con calma.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó sin entender.

Respiró hondo y les sonrió a sus tres nuevas amigas. Con detalle les explicó todo, el por qué había huido, las cartas, el dilema que tenía, todo. La miraban atentas y algo sorprendidas. Culminó con un suspiro.

- Vaya, es muy tierno de su parte. – comentó Gwen.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en persona. – le dijo Misty.

- Pero cumplió con lo que prometió, te embarcas a una aventura. – sonrió Sarina.

- ¡Si! Y estás con nosotras. – exclamó Jillian alegre.

Se sintió más animada con las tres a su lado. Les dijo también lo importante que era guardar ese secreto. Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Y es cierto? – preguntó Jill. – ¿Estás con ese…? -

- Sí, es mi novio. – afirmó algo defensiva.

- Pero… no estás embarazada. – dijo Gwen con sospecha.

- ¡No! –

- Los medios siempre exageran. – le dijo Sarina a Gwen.

- Mis hermanas me van a matar. – musitó Misty.

- ¿No que no estabas embarazada? – volvió a preguntar Jillian.

- Seguramente por eso perdiste el equilibrio patinando. – explicó Gwen.

- ¡No lo estoy! – volvió a insistir. – Lo hubiera sabido… creo… -

Pensó bien. No era posible, al menos eso creía, pero la habían llenado de dudas. Intentó recordar si en la semana había sentido algún cambio extraño en su cuerpo, o tal vez estaba demasiado concentrada en lo de su padre que no lo había notado.

- Debes hacerte una prueba. - dijo Gwen. – Yo tengo una nueva, si quieres. -

Tomó su bolso del suelo y rebuscó en él. Sacó un dispositivo largo de color blanco. Jill lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué rayos tienes una prueba de embarazo en tu bolso? – preguntó entre risas.

- Por si acaso… - respondió Gwen como si fuera obvio.

Las risas se intensificaron. Misty se mantuvo más seria que las otras dos.

- Chicas, no estoy embarazada. – volvió a decir.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó Gwen ofreciéndole la prueba de embarazo.

Al principio rió de forma sarcástica, como si se tratara de una broma pesada. Se volvió a mirar a sus amigas quienes la miraban serias, Gwen balanceaba la prueba entre sus dedos con las cejas arqueadas. Suspiró con resignación

- Dame eso. – dijo y arrancó la prueba de sus manos.

Rápidamente se dirigió a unos de los baños. 'No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.'

Ash arrugó el papel con los labios fruncidos y las cejas casi juntas. Janis lo miró algo agobiada.

- Maldición. – murmuró entre dientes con rabia.

Lanzó la bola de papel por los aires y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Frotó su frente y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Janis, quien no tenía culpa de nada, pero en ese momento su enojo era para quien se cruzara en su camino.

- Mi padre va a matarme por seguro. – dijo en un tono casi robótico.

- Yo estaría más preocupado por que sus hermanas me maten. – recalcó algo seria. – ¿Ella está…? -

Ash se mantuvo pensante por varios segundos, de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita, no eran exactamente de gracia o alegría.

- No lo sé… nosotros… - se cortó a sí mismo. - Es imposible. – le dijo. – Digo… no puede ser.-

- ¿Lo habrá visto ella? – se preguntó Janis. - Y si fuera verdad… -

Ash volvió a reír, sosteniendo su frente con una mano, se recostó en el asiento.

- No puede ser… – suspiró.

- Toma. – le dijo ofreciéndole el batido. – Bebe algo, estás muy tenso. –

Le extrañó la amabilidad de Janis. Con algo de desconfianza, aceptó la oferta. Dio un par de sorbos y un suspiro, logró sentirse algo mejor.

- No debemos creer en todo lo que se imprime. – dijo Janis optimista.

- Arruiné su vida. – musitó mirando al vacío.

Janis frunció el ceño. Se acercó a través de la mesa y le dio una cachetada a Ash. Su cara se volteó, no por el impacto del golpe, sino porque su cabeza estaba tan gacha y parecía colgar que fue fácil hacerlo.

- ¿No me escuchaste? – preguntó molesta.

La mirada de Ash era confusa y algo lastimosa, a Janis le compadeció. No parecía haber entendido ni una palabra del exterior, sino sus propios pensamientos y conflictos internos, que en ese momento deberían de ser muchos. La miró como al vacío. Janis suspiró aún frustrada y volvió a retomar asiento.

- Olvídalo. – dijo ya cansada. – Será mejor que salgamos antes que te reconozcan. –

Se levantó y Ash la copió sin vacilar. La siguió por detrás como perrito faldero. Aún no podía entender cómo habría podido pasar todo. ¿Sería ese el motivo de su huida? Eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

Gwen, Jillian y Sarina esperaban a Misty con poca paciencia. Cuando la vieron acercarse las tres se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue?- preguntó Gwen.

Misty suspiró, echándole un último vistazo al dispositivo.

- Negativo. – les dijo.

Las tres suspiraron liberando la tensión. Gwen le mandó una media sonrisa.

- Lástima… - le dijo como consolándola.

Ambas sonrieron. 'Lástima…' repitió en su cabeza. Pensó que no estaba lista para tener hijos, pero la sensación de un posible 'positivo' la llenaba de ansias que no pudo comprender. Volvió a suspirar.

- Se los dije. – sonrió satisfecha, había tenido razón.

- Bueno, volvamos a lo más importante Misty, no soy la única que compró esto como ves. – dijo Jill refiriéndose al diario.

- Lo sé, y ahora he sido calumniada. –

- Creo que deberías esconderte. – propuso Sarina.

- No. – dijo Misty. – Estoy cansada de esconderme de ese modo. –

- Pero… -

Sacó el par de lentes de su bolso y se los puso. No pudo usar el gorro ya que hacía demasiado calor como para cubrirse, en cambio se recogió el cabello en un moño alto. Al menos ahora no era tan similar a la fotografía.

- Bueno, eso es algo. – comentó Gwen.

- ¿Podría pedirte un favor? – preguntó Misty a Jillian.

La aludida asintió sonriente. Misty tomó asiento entre sus amigas, se mordió el labio inferior. Volvió a rebuscar en su bolso para sacar el tiquete. Se leía claramente en el nombre _Mirella Labourd_.

- Mi padre reservó esto a mi otro nombre. – le dijo mostrándoselo. – Seguro que… -

- Te entiendo. Hablaré con él y lo arreglaré. –

Se levantó y marcó varios números en su celular, se retiró haciendo una seña de 'ahora vuelvo' con una mano. Sarina se acercó más a Misty.

- ¿Cuando serás Reina? – le preguntó emocionada. – ¿Nos invitarás a tu coronación? -

A Misty le pareció muy simpática la idea de que sus amigas se emocionen por ese tipo de cosas. Claro, puede que ella también hubiera sentido lo mismo si no se tratara de algo suyo.

- Siento decepcionarlas… no seré Reina… - les dijo. – Es por eso que escapé aquí… -

- ¿Escapaste? – preguntó Gwen abrumada.

- No quería casarme. – balbuceó de forma casi inaudible.

- ¿Ibas a casarte? – volvió a preguntar Gwen, parecía disfrutar del interrogatorio.

- Querían obligarme… - suspiró Misty, cansada de tener que repetir la historia otra vez.

- ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas? – preguntó Sarina curiosa. – Dijiste que sólo te quedarías un par de semanas… Eso es tiempo limitado, no puedes huir por siempre, Misty. -

- Lo sé, pero quería esto. Y mi padre… creo que tengo que saber algo… -

Jillian se acercaba por lo lejos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esas que tanto subían de animo a sus demás amigas.

- Asunto arreglado, nadie te molestará, a menos que quiera que lo despidan. -

- Eres genial, Jill. – sonrió Misty agradecida.

Jillian le guiñó un ojo y recogió el periódico del piso. Lo examinó con una mueca de desprecio y luego lo dobló muchas veces.

- ¿Quién escribe esto de todos modos? Lo demandaré por difamación. – se quejó chillona.

- Jill… - rió Misty.

- De hecho, estás en todo tu derecho. – aclaró Sarina.

- Sí, pero no afirmó que estaba embarazada, sólo que se _rumoraba_… no puedes hacer una demanda por eso. –

- Yo sí que puedo. – aseguró Jill en tono desafiante.

Misty suspiró y sonrió. Era lindo ver como contaba con más apoyo del esperado. Se preocupó de nuevo por cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, sus hermanas y sobre todo Antonia. Ya podría explicarles luego.

- No es necesario chicas, ya tendré tiempo de aclarar las cosas con todos. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que alguien me reconozca. Esta foto no es lo suficientemente detallada, lo sé, pero aún así no significa que todos estén ciegos. -

- Bueno, pero por el personal ya no te preocupes, mi padre dice que te tratarán como cualquier clienta, no te harán escándalos ni nada. – le dijo Jill.

De repente le vino algo a la mente, algo que había planeado y había olvidado.

- De hecho, Jill, tengo que preguntarte algo. -

- Dímelo. –

- ¿Conoces a todo el personal? – preguntó Misty.

- ¡Pues, claro! – afirmó.

- ¿Desde cuanto tiempo? –

- Pues, literalmente desde que nací, he crecido en estos buques… - sonrió. Misty devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Será posible que ubiques a alguien por mí? -

Le mostró la nota amarillenta que había obtenido de la caja musical. Había encerrado en un círculo _Madame Loisel_.

- Creo que es una vieja amiga de mi padre… - le explicó. – Quisiera conversar con ella, seguramente podría contarme, tú sabes, algunas cosas sobre él… -

Jillian tomó la nota y pareció leer y releer el nombre muchas veces como para grabárselo en la memoria.

- Claro, tú confía en mí. – le dijo con los ojos clavados en la nota.

Ya en el auto de Janis, quien manejaba tranquila con un par de lentes de sol de marco blanco, estaba Ash apoyado con un codo sobre la ventana, distraído en su propio mundo.

- ¿Vas a hablar con sus hermanas? – preguntó Janis de lado.

Ash se volvió a mirarla. Había suspirado unas siete veces mínimo desde que había entrado al auto. 'Para que suspire así…' pensó Janis. 'En fin… no hay amor sin un poco de dolor.' Janis lo observaba de reojo.

- ¿Crees que deba? – preguntó él.

Janis soltó una risita débil. Viró rápidamente para darle una mirada a Ash, parecía algo decaído, son llegar a deprimido, pero definitivamente no se veía tan altivo como de costumbre.

- Tienes qué… - aseguró ella.

Ash gimió como queja y se dejó caer sobre el respaldar del asiento. Janis volvió a reír, esta vez con un poco más de ganas.

- Te asusta. – sonrió mirando al frente.

- Mucho… - afirmó Ash. Janis pudo sentir una sonrisa en su voz.

- ¿Quieres que hable con ellas primero? – sugirió.

El chico al lado suyo arqueó ambas cejas. Janis se encogió de hombros.

- Seguramente ya se corrió la noticia, tienes que asumir la realidad. -

Suspiró. Era cierto.

- ¿Crees que por eso haya huido? – preguntó a Janis, intentando aclarar esa duda que lo mataba por dentro.

- No sin decírmelo antes a mí. – dijo Janis sonriente. – No te preocupes, no fue por eso, puedo asegurártelo. -

Ash volvió a su posición inicial, viendo por la ventana del auto imágenes borrosas del rededor debido a la velocidad.

- No se veía embarazada. – dijo pensativo.

- Ash, dudo que lo esté. –

- Pero, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? – reiteró algo alarmado. Janis negó con la cabeza.

- No puedes. Es otra responsabilidad que tendrán que asumir juntos, bueno en caso de. – le dijo. – Seguro ya llamará y todo se arreglará. -

- Eso espero. – su amiga sonrió.

- Ya la extraño. – dijo para sí.

- Igual yo. –

Lo miró de lado y vio que sonrió sin tener más remedio, aunque no era una sonrisa de máxima felicidad, más bien como melancólica. Janis se detuvo frente a la casa que estaba buscando. Ash sintió que el pánico lo invadió.

- Llegamos. - suspiró. - ¿Estás listo? -

Se quitó los lentes y los guardó, de esa forma pudo ver mejor las reacciones de su pobre amigo, quien suspiró y le mandó una media sonrisa cansada.

- Pues listo o no… -

Intentó decir algo para animarlo, pero ni ella podía pensar en cosas inteligentes, la mayor parte de su mente ocupaba la situación en la que se encontraba su _real amiga._

- Madame Loisel, ¿Cierto? -

- Correcto. – afirmó Misty.

Jillian sonrió con satisfacción. Tomó el mapa de Misty y marcó con una 'X' uno de los puestos de comida del nivel 2.

- Trabaja aquí desde hace años, - explicaba. - Creo que es una que trabaja en la cocina. Bajita, algo gordita, su cabello ya perdió lustre… estará por sus vivos cincuenta… tal vez. -

- ¿O sea que está aquí? – preguntó emocionada. - ¿En el barco? –

- Si, casi podría jurarlo… -

- ¡Bien! –

Recogió el resto de sus cosas y se apresuró para marcharse. Jillian la tomó del brazo reteniéndola.

- ¡Espera! No nos terminaste de contar el segundo día de playa, ¿Qué mas pasó? – le dijo.

- ¿Cómo es que estás sólo con un chico y hace todas esas cosas por ti? – preguntó Gwen algo frustrada.

- Chicas, les juro que termino de contarles luego, necesito hacer esto. – pidió.

- Tiene razón.-

La soltó y ella les dio una sonrisa a las tres mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Las veo después! - se despidió corriendo.

Encontrar el lugar de la 'X' fue algo difícil, en el mapa se veía diferente que estando ahí. Intentó ser lo más precisa posible con su sentido de la ubicación. Divisó un pequeño puesto casi al medio de todo.

- Hola. – se dirigió a una muchacha que parecía estar atendiendo. - Quisiera ubicar a alguien… me dijeron que trabajaba aquí… -

- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? –

No parecía del todo servicial, pero tenía que hacer algo y puesto que a su alrededor no había muchas personas, necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible.

- Uh… quisiera hablar con Madame Loisel. – le explicó. - ¿Sabe donde la puedo encontrar? -

La chica se puso más seria de lo que estaba, esquivó la mirada de Misty. Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, haciendo quién sabe qué, sin prestarle la menor atención.

- Creo que… no será posible, cuanto lo siento. – le dijo sin mirarla.

- Por favor, es necesario. – intentó tener paciencia.

Una mujer adulta salió por detrás de la puerta que al parecer llevaba a un cuarto solo para 'personal autorizado'. Miró la escena algo extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo, Tiffany? – preguntó con voz débil.

Esta se volvió sobresaltada, su expresión se suavizó y le mando una cálida sonrisa a la mujer.

- No, nada abuela, vuelve a descansar, estás enferma. – dijo mientras seguía haciendo de lo suyo.

Le lanzó una mirada fría a Misty, como culpándola de algo. Pero la mujer no se retiró, más bien se acercó hasta llegar al borde de la barra. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a Misty, como intentando ver algo en ella imperceptible a esa distancia. Se cubrió los la boca con una mano y sus ojos se abrieron.

- Eres tú. – le sonrió a Misty. - Después de tantos años… él dijo que te vería alguna vez.-

Abrió una trampilla que permitía pasar a Misty del otro lado hacia dentro del puesto. Le indicó que pasara, y ella vaciló un poco antes de hacerlo.

- Eres tan parecida a él. – le dijo. – Y a tu madre… -

Tomó sus dos hombros con sus manos y la miraba de pies a cabeza con fascinación.

- ¿Usted es Madame Loisel? – preguntó Misty, reaccionando al fin.

- Efectivamente. – la mujer sonrió. – Pero tú puedes llamarme Agatha. –

Misty devolvió una sonrisa tímida y buscó la notita de antes. Se la mostró y la mujer la tomó entre sus dedos delicadamente antes de abrirla.

- Mi padre me habló de usted. – le explicó. – Bueno, por carta… -

Agatha asintió examinando aún la carta. Volvió a doblarla y le sonrió.

- También dejó algo para ti en mi poder. Prometí dártelo cuando te viera, esperaba encontrarme con una niña, tal vez una adolescente, pero ya estás hecha una mujer. - Misty se sonrojó un poco. - Ven conmigo. – le indicó.

La llevó hasta una humilde habitación que se encontraba dentro de ese pequeño lugar. Revisó uno de los cajones de una mesa de noche y sacó una postal polvorienta. Se la entregó a Misty. Era una foto de una playa muy hermosa, decía _Vieques, Puerto Rico_. Por detrás había algo escrito, no era mucho, era la letra de su padre.

- ¿Puerto Rico? -

- Es el siguiente destino. – le dijo Agatha.

Misty la miró intrigada. Leyó la nota, apenas eran unas tres líneas. Más abajo, casi al pie del cartón, salía una dirección que estaba encerrada en un círculo. Parecía hecho por ella, sonrió aún sin entender mucho.

- Se supone… -

- Fue su último viaje. – contó Agatha algo sentimental. – Luego de eso… volvió a Molvania y pocos días después murió. -

Echó otra mirada a la dirección. No conocía ese país ni esas calles, ¿Cómo encontraría la casa?

- Debe haber algo en ese lugar que quiere que veas. Yo te recomiendo que lo hagas. -

- Gracias, Agatha. – dijo mientras guardaba la postal.

- No dudes en pedirme nada si lo necesitas. – le sonrió. – Tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos de la infancia. Aún después de heredar el trono nos mantuvimos muy unidos. –

Pensó en preguntarle más cosas sobre él pero la invadió un bochorno que no pudo hacer más que asentir y sonreír ante lo que le decía.

- Bien, no te molesto más. Seguro tienes cosas que hacer. -

- Gracias por todo. – volvió a decir Misty,

- Siempre que quieras, cielo. -

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró, no supo por qué lo hizo, sino nació de ella como si nada. 'Esa maldita costumbre, no se me quita.' Se quejó en su cabeza. '¿Qué habrá en Puerto Rico? No me lo puedo imaginar. Me pregunto que otra cosa encontraré…'

Janis había entrado primero a la casa, Ash esperaba afuera. Se sintió inmensamente ridículo y cobarde por primera vez, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentimientos. Esperó unos cuantos minutos, o eso decía el reloj, para el fueron horas de horas. Al fin escuchó el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose, pero la imagen que apareció no ayudó mucho a su estado. Daisy se asomó con una expresión muy seria, poco amigable.

- Puedes pasar, no te voy a morder. – le dijo.

Ash dudó si eso sería posible, aunque le pareció muy infantil tener ese tipo de miedos. Janis apareció por detrás de Daisy con una sonrisa ya relajada.

- Tranquilo. – articuló en silencio.

Pudo entenderla, tragó saliva y entró por la puerta. Janis se puso a su lado y lo llevó hasta la sala donde se sentaron frente a las otras dos hermanas, igualmente serias. Ash le lanzó una mirada a Janis, como culpándola por anticipado de su posible asesinato. Esta le sonrió.

- ¿Ustedes tuvieron… alguna pelea antes de que se marchara? – preguntó Daisy acoplándose al grupo.

- No. – dijo Ash. – De hecho, fue todo lo contrario… todo iba… muy bien. –

- Conozco a Misty, seguramente ya lo tenía planeado. – intervino Janis a favor de Ash.

Las hermanas se miraron, como personificando a un jurado, decidiendo si lo que decía Janis era creíble o no.

- Sí, yo también lo creo. – suspiró Daisy. – Antonia no deja de preguntar donde anda. -

- ¿Crees que haya huido de eso? – preguntó Janis.

- Es lo que estábamos pensando. – dijo Violet. – Y Brock nos dijo que… -

Ambos, Janis y Ash se miraron. ¿Había dicho qué? Brock sabía más de lo que aparentaba, más soltaba todo de a pocos, ya habían sido testigos de eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Janis inquieta.

Violet la mandó una mirada, como esperando aprobación de poder dar la información requerida. Esta asintió lento.

- No creo que le guste mucho saberlo. – les dijo.

- Sea lo que sea, tengo que saberlo. – dijo Ash fuerte y claro.

Era la segunda vez que hablaba y no había mostrado una pizca de retraimiento. Las tres hermanas y Janis lo miraron algo sorprendidas. Janis sonrió de lado.

- Está bien. – le dijo Daisy. – Te has ganado mi aprobación y mi confianza. Y ya que Janis me afirma que el rumor de que Misty está… -

- Embarazada. – completó él, de nuevo con un tono de autoridad.

- Sí. – afirmó con disgusto. – Es falso, - continuó. – Bueno… y sé que, o al menos creo, que de cualquier forma, no la dejarías sola. –

Hubo silencio. Las otras dos hermanas suspiraron sin mirar a nadie más que al vacío. Daisy miró fijamente a Ash, su mirada ya no era tan dura como antes.

- Gracias. – dijo Ash luego de un rato.

Esta asintió sin decir palabras. La idea de Janis no había resultado de todo mala, después de todo. Volvía a recuperar su confianza.

- ¿Y bien, Daisy? – insistió Janis. - ¿Qué era?

Misty se encontró con sus amigas a la hora de la cena. Habían quedado en ir al restaurante del piso más alto, donde la vista, decía Jill, era la mejor de todo el barco, sobretodo a la hora de la puesta del sol, lo que planeaban ver. Fue a vestirse antes. Usó un vestido blanco a la rodilla y un sombrero de lona de Dolce & Gabbana con flores color cereza y rosa. Colocó sobre sus ojos los lentes de marco blanco y se acercó a la mesa de sus amigas.

- Muy discreta. – comentó Gwen. – Y _chic_. Me gusta. -

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó Jillian.

Misty se retiró los lentes por un segundo y les sonrió a sus amigas. Se sentó con ellas y rápidamente les contó sobre la postal.

- Y entonces, chicas… - comenzó con un aire de emoción. - ¡Nos vamos a Puerto Rico!-

Las tres lanzaron un gritito chillón de emoción. Algunos de los presentes voltearon a verlas, pero no les importó mucho.

- Las playas son preciosas, me han dicho. – dijo Sarina.

- Y los chicos… - comentó Gwen.

- Pero, ¿Cómo encontrarás la casa? – preguntó Jill angustiada. – Digo, tienes la dirección y la llave, pero debe de ser hace tiempo ya… seguramente está abandonada, polvorienta… -

- Hay algo que tengo que ver, eso me dijo. – explicó Misty.

Sus amigas sonrieron.

- Te vamos a acompañar. -

- Sí, además necesito un buen bronceado. – dijo Sarina.

Gwen la miró extrañada. Sarina ya era morena, y le pareció algo innecesario. Ella se había dado cuenta de eso y la miró sarcástica.

- Ni opines. – le advirtió.

Misty distinguió a lo lejos de nuevo aquella figura conocida, era la chica. Se paró sin decir nada e intentó correr con dificultad debido a sus tacones.

- ¿¡Misty!? – la llamó Jill.

No prestó atención, se enfocó en la chica quien estaba saliendo del restaurante y dirigiéndose al ascensor lista para bajar. Hizo un esfuerzo casi máximo de correr a atraparla, necesitaba sacarse esa inquietud. Sus amigas la seguían por detrás, pero ella no lo notó. Por fin, pudo atrapar uno de los brazos de la chica y la giró bruscamente hacia sí. Esta pareció algo asustada al principio. Logró verla cara a cara, y se quedó pasmada cuando lo hizo. La chica pareció estar sorprendida también, Ninguna se movía. Gwen, Jillian y Sarina la alcanzaron y las tres también quedaron inmóviles cuando las vieron a ambas juntas. La chica era idéntica a Misty.

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**__  
- Maureen_


	16. La otra yo

_De vuelta con el capítulo 16 terminado!! Espero les guste n.n !! El siguiente lo postearé puede que el lunes (es lo más probable) estoy en época de finales!! _

_Sasusaku95: Una nueva lectora!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y ya verás como sigue todo en este capi n.n !_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Dieciseisava parte -_

- ¡Son iguales! -

Tanto Misty como las otras se habían quedado pasmadas. La chica, por su lado, la miraba parpadeante a los ojos con una expresión casi nula. Misty tampoco se había tomado la molestia de observarla bien. Era de piel blanca y ojos verde marino, su cabello castaño oscuro lleno de ondas caía como cascada sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Te molesta si no presionas mi hombro? Me duele… - dijo de repente.

Misty abrió los ojos y la soltó rápidamente, había perdido la noción de dónde estaba y qué hacía.

- Claro… lo siento… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

Ya ambas libres se examinaron mutuamente de pies a cabeza. Misty parecía más interesada que la chica en ella.

- Es extraño. – musitó Misty.

- Bastante. – afirmó la chica.

- Si, lo es… - dijo Jill por otro lado.

Ambas la miraron y luego sonrieron. Volvieron a mirarse las caras con curiosidad. Ninguna de las tres espectadoras pudo deducir que estaban pensando en ese momento.

- ¡Ah! Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. – gritó Gwen.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Sarina a las otras dos.

Se acercaron a rodearla. La pobre no tenía salida y les lanzó una mirada temerosa como de claustrofóbica. Les sonrió.

- Me… están poniendo algo nerviosa… - decía mientras intentaba retroceder.

- Chicas, abran espacio. – dijo Jill separándolas del centro. – Necesita respirar. –

Misty rió, se introdujo dentro del círculo, volviéndose cara a cara con la chica.

- Ya te había visto antes. –le dijo la extraña a Misty.

- En el espejo. – bromeó Sarina. Gwen la codeó. Sarina se quejó. - ¿Qué? -

- ¿Quieres… hablar? – preguntó a la chica.

Esta asintió. Todas fueron al lugar favorito de Jillian, el puesto de helados. Fue sugerencia de la misma, naturalmente, ya que dijo que en esos momentos de tensión el dulce era la mejor cura. Las otras estando o no de acuerdo, no lo discutieron.

Se encontraban todas sentadas en la barra, cada una disfrutando de una copa pequeña. Misty no había probado el suyo de vainilla, mientras que la chica nueva lo disfrutaba con ganas.

- ¿También es tu primera vez aquí? – le preguntó Gwen.

- Sí. – afirmó la joven de cabello castaño. – Vine con mi abuela. Participó en una rifa y, bueno, ganamos este viaje en crucero. De no ser por eso no estaría aquí. –

Volvió a su helado para darle las últimas cucharadas.

- ¿De donde eres? – preguntó Jillian.

- De Nueva York. –

Al terminar alejó la copa de su sitio. Lanzó un suspiro satisfecho y las miró sonriente.

- Es agradable estar con ustedes, la verdad es que he vagado estos días sola. Mi abuela esta ocupada con su único y gran amor. -

- ¿Tu abuelo? –

- No, que va. El Bingo. – les dijo irónica.

Todas se rieron. Jillian pidió otra ronda de helados, con excepción de Misty y Sarina, ya que una de ellas no iba ni por la mitad, y la otra se quejaba de romper su dieta.

- ¿Y tu nombre es? – esta vez preguntó Sarina.

La chica por poco se atoraba con la nueva probada de helado. Tosió un poco. A Misty le hizo gracia que pareciera algo torpe, pero definitivamente agradable.

- ¡Cierto! Pensé que ya lo había dicho. – sonrió. – Me llamo Ariadna. – se presentó.

- Soy Gwen. –

- Sarina. – le sonrió.

- Yo me llamo Jillian, pero dime Jill a secas. – ella también lemandó una de sus dulces y empalagosas sonrisas.

- Yo soy Misty. -

- En realidad se llama Mirella. – le dijo Gwen a Ariadna.

- ¡Gwen! – se quejó Misty.

La expresión de Ariadna cambió súbitamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y pareció casi sobresaltarse.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres esa chica del periódico! – exclamó emocionada. – Lo sospeché cuando te vi en la tienda del puerto. -

'Lo sabía… era la misma chica.' Pensó Misty.

- Que raro… nadie más pareció notarlo. – dijo extrañada.

- Llámale intuición. – le sonrió.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa a pocas ganas, dudaba que nadie más hubiera podido reconocerla.

- Bien, pero es un secreto… ¿Podrás guardarlo? – le dijo Sarina a la nueva.

- De ahora en adelante eres parte del clan, tienes que cumplir las reglas. – explicó Jillian.

- Una de ellas es no ser soplona. – agregó Gwen.

Misty estuvo a punto de decirles 'calmense' pero le hizo gracia como sus amigas hacían de toda esa situación algo divertido, ya casi ni se sentía preocupada y comenzaba a disfrutar del viaje deliberadamente.

- Descuiden, no lo soy. – le sonrió a Misty. – Puedes confiar en mí. -

Aunque la conocía de hacía pocos minutos, de alguna forma extraña, supo que era verdad lo que decía. Le mandó una sonrisa completamente sincera.

- ¿Entonces estás aquí con tu abuela? – le preguntó amablemente.

Fue la primera intervención que había tenido durante la conversación. Ariadna asintió.

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Gwen curiosa. – ¿Disfrutando de sus propias vacaciones?

- De hecho, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo… -

Hubo silencio, el típico silencio incómodo que se da cuando hay una respuesta de ese tipo a la misma pregunta.

- Torpe. – le susurró Sarina a Gwen.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó apenada.

- No, ya lo he superado. – sonrió con algo de pena. - La verdad es que nunca llegué a conocerlos. –

Sarina y Gwen se miraron, luego miraron a Misty. Cuchichearon entre las dos, ninguna de las demás pudo escucharlas. Jillian la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si te pintaras el cabello de castaño serías igualita a ella. – le dijo a Misty.

- ¿Te molesta mi color? – preguntó esta algo ofendida.

- En absoluto, más bien te envidio. ¡Siempre quise ser pelirroja! -

Misty rió. Las otras dos dejaron de secretear y se unieron de nuevo a la conversación.

- Es cierto, la única diferencia física que tienen es el color de su cabello. – comentó Gwen.

- Y la forma. – añadió Sarina.

- Sí, más o menos. – reconoció Misty. Claro, no era nada que no hubiera deducido antes.

Tuvo de repente la loca idea, o así la llamó, de que ambas pudieran estar relacionadas. Claro, eso le parecía casi imposible, pero volviendo a la frase de su padre: 'Cosas imposibles pasan todos los días.' Consideró que podría haber una mínima posibilidad.

- La puesta de sol… - dijo Jillian mientras miraba el horizonte.

El cielo estaba de un color lila mezclado con anaranjado. Las nubes parecían color azul oscuro flotando repartidas en el cielo. Recordó la playa y ese día con Ash, se preguntó si lejos de ella, estaría preciando el mismo espectáculo.

- Sería tan romántico si alguna de ustedes fuera un chico. – dijo Gwen suspirando.

- Deja de soñar Gwen. – le dijo Sarina cortante. Las demás rieron.

- ¡No es posible que no conozca a ningún guapo extraño en mis vacaciones! – se lamentó.

Las risas aumentaron. Ya todas habían terminado su porción y dieron una caminata cerca del barandal de la proa del barco.

- ¿Qué dicen si nos arreglamos para una noche en el club? – sugirió Sarina. De esa forma todas podríamos conocer _extraños_. -

- Excepto Misty, tiene novio. – dijo Jillian.

- Yo me quedo con el suyo, puedo con dos a la vez. – rescató Gwen.

- De eso no hay duda. – la molestó Jill.

De nuevo las risas. Al fin podía disfrutar de todo sin molestarse de nada, ya no tenía la intriga de '_la chica misteriosa'_, ya que se estaba volviendo amiga de la misma. ¿Matrimonio indeseado? Evadido. ¿Embaraza? Falso. ¿Misión impuesta por su padre? Desconocida, aunque cada vez más cerca.

En la mansión Monserrat, Ash se había reunido con Antonia y otros dos agentes que trabajaban con él. Presente estaba el señor Arthur Smith, quien se encontraba al lado de la senadora.

- ¿_Queen Enchantment_ dices? – repitió Antonia.

- Así es, Milady. – afirmó Ash.

Sintió como le vino un mareo, intentó mantener la compostura, al menos hasta que estuviera sola. Recordó cuando Fausto le había pedido que lo acompañase a 'ese tan importante viaje' que tenía que hacer, el cual resultó ser el último de su corta vida. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos apretando su puño.

- Sí… ya veo… - dijo en voz baja.

- Podemos rastrear el barco si lo desea. – sugirió uno de los agentes.

Antonia hizo un gesto con la mano. Arthur la vio pálida y la llevó a su asiento. Apoyó su frente en sus manos por unos segundos y luego les devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa.

- Déjenlo así, ya volverá. – les dijo.

- Pero, Milady… - trató de insistir el tercer agente.

Antonia señaló un alto con la mano, indicándole que callara. Volvió a sonreír a la vez que bajaba se mano.

- Sólo avísenme cuando pise tierra. – indicó.

- Estaremos atentos. – aseguró Ash.

Ella asintió seria y les hizo una seña para que se retiren. Los tres hicieron una reverencia y salieron al paso de Ash. Al dejarla, Antonia soltó un suspiro. Arthur se acercó a ella.

- Antonia… ¿Entiendes lo que significa? – le dijo en tono preocupado.

La senadora asintió con la vista clavada en el vacío.

- Hay demasiadas coincidencias como para que resulte ser casualidad… - masculló.

Otro suspiro. Recordó cómo había rechazado esa oferta, aquella que pudo cambiar su vida, y que, sin embargo, refutó por orgullo. También recordó las tres cartas que aún yacían sin abrir dentro de su escritorio, cartas que él había escrito para ella. ¿Por qué no las había abierto hasta ahora?

- Seguramente él planeó todo para ella antes de morir. - dijo con voz algo cortada. – Al igual como intentó hacer conmigo… -

Contuvo un par de lágrimas, haciendo más presión en su puño, clavando sus uñas en su palma.

- Eso ya no es de importancia. – sollozó.

Arthur se acercó hasta tomar una de sus manos. Su calor la calmó. Lo miró con ojos brillosos.

- Arthur, yo… -

Se levantó de su asiento y cayó en sus brazos. Intentó no llorar, y no lo hizo. Pero la amargura seguía ahí, reprimida. Arthur la abrazó fuerte por un momento, luego se separó y la miró serio.

- Hay algo que debería anunciar. – le dijo.

Se separaron pro completo. Antonia había logrado pasar ese nudo en su garganta. Asintió, en orden de que continuara.

- El conde Schmacher ya llegó y espera que le de la fecha de su audiencia con la princesa. -

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo pensativa.

- Por el momento es imposible. - suspiró. – Haz que pase. -

Arthur se alejó hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Mientras, Antonia se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio, aparentando estar concentrada en asuntos importantes. La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez entraba tres hombres. Arthur, el conde y un acompañante. Hicieron una reverencia, que fue respondida por Antonia.

- Bienvenido, joven Schmacher. -

- Es honor venir de visita, Milady. – respondió con una perfecta sonrisa el chico.

- Mi querido amigo Nathan. – dijo refiriéndose al hombre al lado del joven.

- Antonia. – tomó su mano y la besó.

Lord Smith hizo un gesto despectivo. El hombre tenía una mirada brillosa, casi lívida, que no le gustó para nada. Los miró de reojo. Antonia parecía complacida, de una forma casi hipócrita, y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

- Tengo entendido que la joven no podrá acompañarnos en la cena de esta noche. – le dijo mientras dejaba su mano sobre el escritorio. Su voz había endurecido.

- Es una lástima. – suspiró Antonia. – Lamento mucho eso, espero no le afecte al conde. –

- En absoluto, Milady. – intervino el joven con una sonrisa. Antonia le sonrió.

- Vendrá pronto, tuvo que salir en… un viaje de emergencia, si. – mintió Antonia. Nathan la miró con desconfianza. – Lamentablemente mi sobrina se las arregló para tomarse más días libres de lo debido y ese fue el problema. – suspiró. – Solo nos queda esperar a que llegue, y tengo entendido que será dentro de poco. –

Nathan echó una mirada a su joven acompañante, quien parecía relajado y sin mucho interés, pero con mucho porte que lo disimulaba.

- ¿Me podría conceder unos segundos a solas con usted? - pidió a Antonia quien lo miraba parpadeante.

Nathan indicó con la cabeza a Lord Smith. Antonia no tardó en entender la proposición, aunque no se sintió muy a gusto.

- Lord Smith, por favor acompañe al joven conde a recorrer la casa. – lo miró. Supo por su mirada que no estaba de acuerdo. – Por favor. – añadió.

Aún con una expresión de reproche, Arthur fue a la puerta, donde fue alcanzado por el joven. Nathan tomó la silla frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella. Entrelazó sus dedos y los apoyó frente a él.

- Querida Antonia, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia para este tipo de retrasos, teníamos un trato. – le aclaró sonriente, pero sin la más mínima simpatía.

Antonia asintió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió algo asustada y expuesta.

- He hecho los arreglos necesarios. No tienes de que preocu-.-

- Tengo que recordarte que esto es lo _único_, tu única salida, para que salves a tu pobre país moribundo. –

Antonia apretó sus puños y se levantó de golpe. Tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos. Lo miró desde arriba condescendiente. Nathan soltó una risita.

- Déjate de jueguitos. – le dijo con voz ronca. – Siéntate. Vamos a hablar un par de cosas. -

No era tiempo de perder los papeles, Antonia volvió a tomar asiento, disgustada por la persona que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo se había metido en todo eso?

Edward Ketchum había llegado de su largo viaje. Se encontraba en la sala con su único hijo. Este se encontraba recostado en un sofá cruzado de brazos, la mirada fija y altiva. Su padre caminaba de un lado para otro, como si dudando en hacer algo.

- Te dejé toda la responsabilidad. ¡Toda! – decía molesto. – ¿Y qué haces? Te la llevas, la alejas de donde está segura, de donde es _tu_ punto de trabajo, ¡Y ahora se escapó! -

- No fue mi culpa. – aclaró apretando los dientes.

- Pero, claro que es tu culpa. – le dijo. - ¡Hiciste todo lo que no debiste! Y te lo advertí desde mucho antes… que no se repitiera lo anterior. –

- No se ha repetido. –

Su padre dejó de vagar por la sala y se acercó a Ash hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

- Si esa chica llega a salir lastimada como la última… si ocurriera algún otro accidente, ¡Nos arruinaría por completo! –

- ¿Te importa su seguridad? ¿O tu reputación? – preguntó enojado. – Yo siempre velé por que esté bien, ¿Crees que no me preocupa? Pues te equivocas. –

- Eso no nos va a sacar de esta. – resopló frustrado. - Si hubieras sido responsable desde el principio y te dejaras de jueguitos nada de esto hubiera pasado. – agregó furioso. – Sabes todo lo que está en juego. -

- Ya no me importa. –

Edward paró en seco. Ash se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Ya no puedo seguir con esto, padre. –

En el puño llevaba una identificación policial y una pequeña medalla plateada con el sello real. Se las cedió así no más. Edward las tomó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento. – le dijo a Edward. – No puedo.

- Sabes lo que significa. – habló seriamente.

Ash asintió con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Muy seguro de su decisión. Edward se serenó. Lanzó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

- Veo que elegiste tu camino. – le dijo más calmado.

- Así es. – afirmó Ash. - Era de esperarse. – soltó una risita. - Voy a seguir ayudando, pero bajo mi propio criterio. -

- ¿Y cómo crees que puedes hacer eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Con tu ayuda. – le sonrió cálidamente.

Era casi media noche, y las cinco amigas se habían ido a pasar la noche en un club. Misty estaba sentada en una mesa jugando con el mezclador de su bebida, pensativa pero sonriente. La verdad es que comenzaba a extrañar a los demás, a pesar de todo, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su padre. Jillian llegó saltando emocionada al ritmo de la música, Misty rió al verla.

- ¿Te diviertes? – le preguntó acompañándola en su mesa.

- ¡Claro! – le dijo.

Jillian hizo una mueca de desaprobación, Misty volvió a reír.

- Bueno, la verdad estaba pensando. – le explicó.

- Ay, chica, siempre andas pensando. ¡Vive la vida nada más! No la cuestiones. –

Diciendo eso se puso a bailar en su mismo sitio, muy animada.

- Antes lo hacía… - dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Era cierto. Antes e todo eso, ella se tomaba las cosas bastante a la ligera, y eso era punto de críticas de tanto Janis y Brock como de sus hermanas. Había cambiado para bien, en cierta forma, pero por otro lado pensó que todo eso le dejaba cargas innecesarias cada temporada, y se preguntó cuando terminaría todo.

- Escucha, estoy segura de que fue bastante duro para ti, pero tienes que superarlo ya. ¡Y mira esto! Estas en un crucero-hotel diez estrellas. – la animó Jillian con su típica sonrisa.

Misty sonrió de lado y siguió jugando con su bebida. Jil suspiró.

- Tal vez tu novio no pudo venir, pero aún la puedes pasar bien con nosotras. – volvió a sonreír.

- Son lo máximo, Jill, todas ustedes. – le dijo sonriendo.

- Y tú eres una de nosotras, así que también lo eres. -

Se acercó para darle un abrazo, fue reconfortante para ella. Había hecho buenas amigas, se alegró por eso.

- ¿Y en que pensabas exactamente? – preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando el tema. Misty suspiró.

- Creo que en todo lo que me falta descubrir sobre mí, eso me mantiene inquieta. -

La rubia asintió pensativa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego volvió a cerrarla como si se le hubiera olvidado. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a mirarla.

- Te has hecho la idea… - le dijo a Misty. – De que tal vez esa chica y tú puedan ser… -

Misty levantó la mirada lentamente, con una mirada atenta.

- ¿Hermanas? – dijo. Jillian asintió, bebiendo un poco de su Martini. – La verdad la idea si se me vino el tema a la cabeza, tuve mis dudas en un comienzo, pero…-

- ¿Pero? –

Removió un poco su Cosmopolitan antes de dar un sorbo.

- Pero eso es imposible. – dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

'Cosas imposibles pasan todos los días…' Recordó otra vez.

- Piénsalo. Ambas no conocieron a sus padres, viven con un tercero. Ni siquiera estás segura de que es su verdadera abuela, tal como pasó con tus hermanas. – le dijo. – Vive en Nueva York, el lugar donde naciste, tiene prácticamente tu edad, viene al mismo crucero, es sumamente parecida a ti… Hasta sus nombres tienen relación, ambos son hispanos.- Misty bajó la mirada.

- Lo sé, pero son coincidencias. -

Jillian pareció exasperarse. Intranquila por tratar de validad su hipótesis.

- Una vez alguien me dijo. – le contó a Misty. – No existen coincidencias, sino la ilusión de las mismas. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- No sabría decirlo. – dudó Misty.

Jill se encogió de hombros y volvió a su Martini. Al terminar, luego de un poco de silencio entre las dos, ya que el silencio no existía en ese lugar donde la música retumbaba hasta el las paredes, volvió a hablar.

- La buena noticia, – sonrió. – Es que en un par de días encallamos en Puerto Rico. Y entonces, además de poder disfrutar de ese paraíso exótico. – decía emocionada. – Podrás descubrir más sobre eso que te inquieta. –

Misty asintió sonriente. Era cierto, solo era cuestión de esperar, de tener paciencia. No le quedaban muchos días.

- Bueno, como había dicho, deja las cuestiones para dentro de dos días, ahora, ¡Vamos a bailar! – exclamó Jillian.

Tomó a Misty del brazo y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, donde se encontraban las otras bailando, disfrutando de la música electrónica que pasaban en ese momento.

Janis se detuvo un momento en el café de siempre. Había tenido un día largo, terminando el proyecto que tendría que entregar dentro de poco, cuando las clases comiencen de nuevo. Aún tenía unas tres semanas, pero ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser precavida. Pasando por entre las mesas, ya con su pedido listo, se encontró con una figura familiar, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro muy detenidamente. Sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal, Lord Ketchum? –

Ash miró para ambos lados en busca de la voz que lo había llamado. Al ver a su no tan nueva amiga se contentó.

- Hola, Janis. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Había algo raro en él, lo notó Janis. Curiosa, se acercó a él y lo acompañó.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras se sentaba. - ¿Siendo discreto mientras te ocupas de un _caso ultra-secreto_? –

Ash rió. Cerró el libro marcando la página donde estaba y le mostró la tapa con el título grabado.

- "Los gritos del silencio" – le dijo mostrándole el libro. – Es bastante bueno… -

Volvió a abrirlo y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Janis lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – preguntó.

Ash la miró sorprendido, como si esa pregunta fuera algo innecesario. Volvió a sonreírle.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? -

- Pues, no sé. Ayer estabas tan… decaído… y hoy te veo… recuperado. – decía mirándolo asombrada.

Ash le mandó una mirada que ella hubiera considerado 'seductora' si no supiera de antemano que ese chico del frente estaba con su amiga. Rió un poco.

- ¿Te has hecho algo? – preguntó de nuevo.

- No. – contestó divertido.

- Te ves, diferente… -

-Me siento mejor. – afirmó él con otra de sus sonrisas.

Por primera vez pudo entender lo que Misty decía sobre su forma de sonreír, en serio era encantadora. Pensó que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese Ash de ahora, el de hacía unos días era un pobre chico deprimido, ahora…

- ¿Y eso es por…? – inquirió.

- Me quité un peso de encima. Ahora… soy libre. – explicó.

Janis abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Qué habría pasado? Eso era un cambio radical. Le pareció interesante. Ash comprendió que su amiga no lograba entender ninguna de sus palabras. Dejó el libro de lado y se dispuso a explicarle.

Dos días después, las cinco chicas se paseaban por El Malecón en Puerto Rico, todas vestidas listas para un día de playa. Tenían hasta las 10:00 PM para volver al crucero.

- ¡Puerto Rico! – exclamó Jill mientras corría por delante.

Las demás la miraron divertidas.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero? – preguntó Jill desde lejos.

- Yo voto por la playa. – dijo Gwen. – ¿Vienes, Sarina? -

- Pero luego vamos al centro comercial. – Gwen asintió.

- Las alcanzamos luego chicas. –

Ambas se fueron. Misty tenía la postal guardada, la sacó para revisar una vez más la dirección. Jillian y Ariadna aún seguían a su lado.

- Yo te acompaño. – le sonrió Jillian. - Sé qué quieres. -

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Les molesta si me uno? – preguntó Ariadna con algo de timidez. Las otras dos le sonrieron.

- Para nada. – dijo Misty. – Sabes que estas con nosotras. –

Ariadna sonrió y así las tres fueron hasta _Vieques. _Tomaron un taxi que las llevó hasta su destino. Para su sorpresa, la vista era casi igual a lo que se mostraba en la fotografía. Era casi como una ilusión… Misty revisó el número de casa y la calle. Se trataba de una casa cerca de la playa. No fue tan difícil como se lo habían imaginado, y resultó ser una casa de lo más normal. Fueron hasta la puerta y Misty sacó la llave de su cadena y la usó para abrirla, algo insegura. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al momento de entrar.

Era una casa como cualquier otra. Amoblada, limpia, ordenada. Era extraño, puesto que ella pensaba que estaría deshabitada y tal vez polvorienta.

- Es muy raro… - dijo Ariadna mientras entraban las tres.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Misty mientras examinaba el lugar.

- Pareciera que alguien acaba de limpiar y se supone que nadie vive aquí, ¿Verdad? -

Era cierto, y algo sospechoso. Comenzó a sentir algo de miedo, miedo al haberse equivocado en algo. Sus dudas llegaron hasta pensar que, tal vez, la casa ya tenía nuevos inquilinos. Pero, ¿Cuándo había pensado ella que la casa era alguna herencia suya? No lo decía en ninguna parte…

- Quisiera saber qué hay aquí que tenga que ver conmigo o mi padre… - decía pensativa.

- Tal vez aquí viva algún familiar, o algo. – propuso Jill.

- No, lo hubiera mencionado. -

Se separaron revisando cada una lo que le llamaba más la atención. De pronto se escuchó un grito emocionado de Jillian. Las otras dos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Miren esto! – dijo mientras las llamaba con la mano.

Las dos se acercaron hacia ella. Se trataba de un viejo marco de fotos, el cual contenía la fotografía de dos hombres jóvenes. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro, tez trigueña y ojos verdes. El otro era alto, fornido y pelirrojo, algo pálido y de ojos marrones bien marcados. Misty lo reconoció, al parecer Jillian también lo había deducido.

- Es… tu padre. ¿Verdad? –

Misty asintió. Tomó el marcó y sacó la foto de su interior. La revisó por ambos lados. Ya era algo antigua, por lo que tuvo cuidado. Atrás de la foto se podía leer escritos con tinta los nombres _Fausto y Gustav_.

- ¿Quién es Gustav? – se preguntó en voz alta Misty.

- Yo. –

Las tres se sobresaltaron y soltaron un gritito al unísono. Un hombre ya mayor las miraba desde arriba de las escaleras con mucha curiosidad. No parecía molesto del todo, pero las miraba con peculiaridad. Misty, Ariadna y Jill quedaron inmóviles mientras él bajaba acercándose. Misty echó un vistazo rápido a la fotografía, se trataba del mismo hombre, solo que mayor.

- Estaba descansando cuando escuché un grito… - decía sonriente.

- Oh, lo siento por eso. – se disculpó Jillian apenada, aún algo asustada por el hombre.

Gustav sonrió cálidamente. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Al parecer el hombre seguía en pijama, su cabello aún seguía desordenado.

- Iba a preguntar quienes eran… pero creo que no es necesario ya. – aseguró.

Se acercó hasta ponerse en frente de Misty.

- Tú debes de ser Mirella. – le dijo asombrado. – Sí. Eres la viva imagen de tus padres. –

Misty intentó sonreír pero había perdido control motriz, su mente se ocupaba en lo que pasaba se mismo instante y no tenía como reaccionar.

- Dijo que vendrías. – continuó con una sonrisa. – Pero nunca mencionó a tu hermana gemela… - dijo examinando a Ariadna.

- No, ella… - logró decir. Miró a su amiga. Esta sonrió.

- Soy Ariadna. – se presentó. – Temo que… solo se trata de un parecido entre nosotras, no somos… gemelas. –

Pareció dudar mientras decía todo eso. Misty se preguntó si tanto Ariadna como ella se habían cuestionado lo mismo, al igual que Gwen y las demás lo sospechaban. Gustav asintió sonriendo.

- Bueno, voy a ser breve para no aburrirlas. - les dijo. – Mirella, tu padre y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad. -

- ¿Estudiaron aquí? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, que va. Fuimos a Oxford. – rió un poco. – Luego de volvernos amigo decidimos tomar unas vacaciones juntos y alquilamos esta casa entre los dos. Era perfecto, dos jóvenes solteros en una playa exótica. – rió un poco más. – Claro, solo duró un par de meses, luego tu padre volvió a Molvania. -

- ¿Por qué usted no volvió? – preguntó Jillian.

El hombre sonrió.

- Pues, a diferencia de Fausto, yo me enamoré aquí. – les mandó una sonrisa. - Cursi como suena. Conocí a mi esposa durante esas vacaciones. Supe de inmediato… que era ella. Y bueno, terminé por comprar esta pequeña casa. Fausto me apoyó bastante, después de todo yo no contaba con el mismo presupuesto que él. - rió. – Le debo parte de mi felicidad. -

Las tres jóvenes lo miraron atentas, un par de ellas esbozaba una sonrisa enternecida.

- Ya debes saber lo de las cartas. – le dijo. Misty asintió. – Fausto me contó todo su plan hace meses. Me apenó la noticia de su enfermedad… pero se fue feliz… eso puedo asegurarlo, aunque algo insatisfecho tal vez. Pero ahí es donde entras tú. -

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Misty algo asustada. - ¿Yo que puedo hacer por él? -

- Verás, - comenzó Gustav. – Las cosas no salieron tal como Fausto hubiera querido. Al saber que iba a morir y al ser consiente del poco tiempo que le quedaba, era inútil que él arreglase todo por su cuenta. – hizo una pausa. – Este viaje no era solo para que aprendas algo de él, sino que él pide tu ayuda. –

- Pero… no entiendo… - dijo Misty con voz cortada.

No se había esperado eso. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Había escapado de algo para engancharse en eso otro.

- Algo está mal en Molvania, - explicó. – Lo estuvo desde antes que Fausto muriera. Él no tenía la solución exacta, pero por eso escapó en ese viaje, para aclarar su mente. Quiso que su mejor amiga lo ayudase pero esta rechazó la oferta por alguna razón. -

- ¿Mejor amiga? –

- Antonia Monserrat. – dijo Gustav. – Su cuñada, si no me equivoco. Él la quiso mucho. –

'Antonia' pensó. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. 'Ese poema del diario… seguramente era de ella…' Su cabeza daba vueltas, y con ella sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer la voluntad de su padre? Su respiración se agito un poco, por poco olvidaba que sus amigas estaban ahí con ella, pero ninguna había dicho palabra alguna. Miro a ambos lados, estaban ahí.

- Bueno, supongo que optamos por la parte larga. – sonrió el hombre. - ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? -

* * *

**_Continuará  
_**_  
- Maureen_


	17. El Plan

_No tengo mucho que decir xD solo que disfruten el capi, el final se acerca (en unos 4 o 5 capis mas) una pena pero alivio ya que podre comenzar con otro que me tiene ansiosa n.n! muchas gracias todos los que siguen la historia conmigo._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Décimo séptima parte -_

Ya era casi tiempo de volver. Luego de Puerto Rico, el crucero encalló en Las Bahamas y Belice, había sido un viaje formidable para las cuatro. Claro, la 'aventura' de Misty había dado por terminar en Puerto Rico, donde el señor Gustav Cambiaggi le había explicado el porqué de su viaje. Ahora estaban las cinco en la habitación de Jillian, era la mejor habitación de todo el crucero, por supuesto. Habían planeado para esa noche una pijamada y estaban todas reunidas en el centro del cuarto con almohadas, cojines, etc. Relajadas, divirtiéndose, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaban juntas.

- Es una lástima que solo nos queden tres días. – dijo Gwen con tristeza.

Las demás la miraron con una sonrisa, solo Jillian la miró como si no entendiera.

- Digo, tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver, chicas. – se explicó.

- No tiene por qué ser así. – dijo Sarina.

- Es cierto, podemos seguir viéndonos. – intervino Jill.

Las otras estuvieron de acuerdo. Misty fue la única que no había participado de esa conversación, estaba sentada cerca al balcón, mirando por la ventana al mar de noche, las estrellas se reflejaban y desaparecían cada vez que rompía una ola. Estaba concentrada en su propio mundo. Suspiró.

- Chicas… - las demás voltearon a verla al escucharla. – Creo… que no volveré… -

Las otras cuatro exclamaron un '¿Qué?' que asustaron a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Gwen indignada.

- ¡No puedes lanzarlo todo por la borda! – exclamó Sarina.

- ¡Sí! Literal. – la acompañó Jill.

Misty bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Cual es el problema? – preguntó Jill preocupada. - ¿Es por lo de…? -

- Es que… - suspiró. – Ustedes escucharon todo en Puerto Rico y… he estado pensando… si podré cumplir con todo lo que se espera de mí. –

Las demás se miraron entre sí. Jillian se paró y fue a sentarse junto a Misty.

- Oye. – le dijo. – Sabes que puedes hacerlo, y además, sabes que será lo mejor terminar con todo ya. Solo así podrás volver a tener tu vida de antes. –

- Jill, mi vida nunca será la misma. – rió Misty con sarcasmo.

- Pero estarás libre de cargas. –

- Jillian tiene razón. – aseguró Sarina seria, también se había acercado.

Gwen y Ariadna también la rodearon. 'En parte tienen razón.'

- No es solo eso… tengo miedo de lo que me esté esperando allá. Sé que planean algo, puedo sentirlo. –

Gwen abrazó a Misty, esta le devolvió el abrazo. Sarina la copió y luego Ariadna. Terminaron por aplastarla y rieron al escuchar a Misty gritar debajo de ellas. Comenzaron a reír. Lo extraño fue que entre las risas no se encontraba Jillian, quien se encontraba mirando el vacío con una expresión pensativa. Gwen movió la mano frente a sus ojos, en busca de una reacción.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

Jillian de repente perfiló una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo todo? – le preguntó a Misty.

- Jill… ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó esta algo asustada.

- Quieres saberlo todo sin tener que involucrarte, ¿Verdad? – se acercó más, ansiosa por tener algo en mente.

Todas la miraron desconcertadas. No era algo muy usual. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Misty.

- Tal vez no sin presupuesto… - sonrió Jillian satisfecha. Luego le lanzó una mirada a Ariadna. - Ni sin ella… - agregó.

Las miradas apuntaron hacia Ariadna. Jillian se colocó a su lado con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¿Yo? – dijo asustada la joven de cabello oscuro.

- Chicas. – dijo Jill emocionada. - ¡Tengo un plan! –

- Ay no, esos planes tuyos… - se quejó Gwen.

- Mira Misty, - le dijo ignorando a Gwen. – Hay una forma de que vayas a averiguar todo lo que quieren hacer contigo, sin tú tener que ir ahí. –

La aludida la miró con las cejas arqueadas sin entender realmente. La sonrisa de Jillian fue reemplazada por un gesto cansado y suspiró. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo sonriente.

- La verdad no tiene mucha ciencia. – rió un poco. – Ariadna puede ir en tu reemplazo y ser nuestra espía por unos días. -

- ¿Hacer qué? – exclamó Ariadna exaltada.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – le dijo Jillian.

- Ella tiene razón, Jill. ¿Cómo haremos todo eso? – intervino Misty.

- ¡Si! Además seguro me descubren. – agregó Ariadna.

- No tiene por qué ser así. – aseguró Jill.

Volvieron a mirarse sin entender. Estaba claro que ninguna comprendía su 'brillante plan maestro'. Intentó explicarse lo mejor posible.

- Tenemos tres días, creo que nos las podemos arreglar para convertir a Ariadna en la nueva Mirella Labourd. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Sarina y Gwen se miraron y luego ambas sonrieron.

- Creo que funcionaría. - comentó Gwen.

- ¿Tú que dices? – le preguntó Sarina a Ariadna.

La pobre había comenzado a tronar sus dedos en señal de nervios incontrolados. Las miraba dudosa. Jillian, Gwen y Sarina esperaban su respuesta, ansiosas, Misty tan solo la miraba con un poco de curiosidad.

- Quiero ayudar… en serio quiero, pero no sé cómo… ¿Qué hago? – dijo algo cohibida.

- De eso me encargo yo. – le sonrió. – Solo falta tu aprobación, Mist. –

Ahora todas la miraban sonrientes, con excepción de Ariadna quien se veía alg preocupada y qué decir nerviosa. Pensó por un momento de qué serviría. Eso le daría tiempo para planear mejor el cómo controlar la situación, y de paso la ayudaría a saber como enfrentar lo que le esperaba.

'Pero no será fácil para ella…' pensó. 'Bueno, se las puede arreglar… supongo…'

- De acuerdo. – suspiró vencida. – Te escucho. -

- ¡Perfecto! – gritó Jillian emocionada.

Las otras dos la acompañaron en su emoción. Ariadna sonrió y Misty lo hizo luego, aunque fue una sonrisa un poco débil. Jillian hizo una seña para que todas se pongan en círculo, para que la puedan escuchar mejor. Lo hicieron.

- Bueno, chicas. – Jill soltó una risita, emocionada. – Este es el plan. -

Janis decidió que era un buen día para ir de compras. Había ofertas por donde uno mirara en muy buenas tiendas. Ya se había pasado por tres pisos del centro comercial y había comprado unas diez cosas.

- Bien, ¿Qué tal esto? – dijo a su compañero mientras tomaba un vestido verde jade y se lo mostraba.

Su amigo de cabello negro y ojos café no parecía tan contento como ella, cargando con las siete bolsas de compras y viendo que pronto habría más que cargar. La miró con cansancio.

- ¿Es necesario torturarme de este modo? – preguntó irónico. Janis rió.

- Mientras Misty no esté, y ya que no se lo puedo pedir a Brock, tú serás mi nuevo compañero de compras. – sonrió. – Y es oficial. –

Dejó el vestido jade y optó por sacar un saco negro largo de botones grandes.

- ¿Y este qué te parece? – preguntó otra vez. Ash gimió de cansancio.

- ¿Por qué me odias? –

- ¡Ya basta! – rió Janis y le dio un golpe a Ash con su bolso.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Ash y por casualidad dejo caer una de las muchas bolsas al piso.

Ambos rieron un poco. El teléfono celular de Janis sonó de repente con una melodía electrónica. Vio el número en la pantalla y frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo. Contestó.

- ¿Bueno? -

- ¡Janis! – la chica de ojos pardos parpadeó rápidamente y sonrió.

- ¡Misty! ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó emocionada, luego cambió de tono. – Pero, claro que lo sé. En un crucero de lujo. ¡Cómo fue que no me llevaste contigo! -

Estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta que a su compañero se le habían caído las demás bolsas y estaba ahora intentando recoger todo con los ojos clavados en el teléfono celular. Janis asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra que decía Misty. El pobre de Ash no lograba escuchar nada.

- Sí, bueno… creo que puedo hacer eso… - Janis continuaba hablando con el aparato pegado a su oreja.

Ash terminó por recoger todo y se acercó con la esperanza de poder hablar con su _querida amiga_.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Janis, aún sin notar al joven. - ¿El sábado? Está bien… ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos! – separó el auricular y presionó el botón.

- ¡No! – exclamó Ash.

Demasiado tarde, ya había colgado y el celular volvía a tener el protector de pantalla visible.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Ash frustrado.

Janis arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

- Terminamos de hablar. – habló como si fuera obvio. – Oh, ya veo. – sonrió. – Tú querías hablar con ella. -

Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y se sintió algo humillado por eso. Desvió el rostro y le mando una risita sarcástica. Luego endureció su mirada.

- Ya, Señor Orgulloso. – se burló Janis. – Sé por Misty que eres un cursi romántico cuando quieres así que no tienes nada que ocultar. -

Ahora era él quien arqueaba las cejas. La miró consternado.

- ¿Ella dijo cursi? – preguntó.

- No, esa fui yo. – le sonrió. – Ella no dejaba de babear mientras me lo contaba todo. –

- ¿Todo? – volvió a preguntar con seriedad. Janis rió.

- ¿Te sorprende? – preguntó sonriente.

- Supongo que debí esperármelo. – soltó un suspiro.

Janis hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua. Ash intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco.

- Me dijo algo que te va a gustar. – le dijo con picardía.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó desafiante, con ambas cejar arqueadas y fingiendo una risita. - ¿Qué cosa te dijo? –

- Buenas noticias. – Ash la miró con más atención. - ¡Llegará el sábado! – exclamó con emoción.

Jillian había finalizado. Todas la habían escuchado con mucho interés y, al parecer, habían captado todo correctamente. Ahora estaban las cuatro reunidas discutiendo sobre el tema. Jillian había tenido que irse por un momento, al parecer estaba planeando todo con su padre y sus _contactos_.

- Es pan comido. – dijo Sarina sonriente.

- Tú no comes pan. – le dijo Gwen.

- ¡Es un decir! – se quejó esta.

- ¿Se supone que debo decolorarme? Porque… me gusta mi tono. – decía Ariadna mientras examinaba las puntas de su cabello.

- ¿No conoces las pelucas? – preguntó Gwen.

- Lo importante. – dijo Jill mientras entraba por la puerta y se acercaba a las otras chicas. - Tienes que memorizar esta lista de nombres y fotos.–

Le dio un papel a Ariadna. Esta lo abrió y puso una mueca de flojera.

- ¡Son muchos! -

- Tarea. – le sonrió Jill.

- De acuerdo. – se volvió a Misty. – Me debes una grande. –

- Desde luego. – rió Misty.

Jillian sacó más papeles de un portafolio y parecía ordenarlos.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Ariadna, esperando lo peor.

- De hecho, recién empezamos. – le sonrió Jill.

- Oh, genial. – comentó sarcástica.

Era la tercera visita que le hacían a Antonia, y Misty aún no había vuelto. Empezaba a temer por ella, pero más por ella misma, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho Nathan antes. Y ahí estaban, de nuevo frente a ella.

- Mi querido conde Schmacher, me temo que aún no puedo presentarle a mi sobrina. De hecho, creo que tendrá que esperar hasta su presentación. -

Le dijo Antonia en un tono cariñoso. El joven la miraba sin mucho interés, de hecho, parecía que la noticia no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

- Lástima, tenía deseos de conocerla. – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

El hombre a su lado se mantenía serio y con una mirada fría que parecía llegar a los huesos de quien se atreva a contemplarlos por demasiado tiempo. Antonia trató de evitarlos, concentrándose en el menor.

- Seguramente ella también, pero por el momento es imposible, luego le explico. -

- Tan largo viaje para nada… - suspiró el chico.

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Antonia sorprendida.

- No… sólo decía. – volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

Nathan lo miró fulminante, como si su mirada normal no bastara para poner a uno nervioso.

- No falte a la ceremonia del sábado, la princesa lo estará esperando. – le dijo Antonia.

Ambos personajes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Lord Smith se acercó al escritorio de Antonia y tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Las cosas que tengo que decir para cubrir a esta niña. – decía ella mientras frotaba sus sienes.

- Ya tenemos todo listo, Milady. Su barco llegará en tres días exactamente. Estamos preparados. –

- Bien, no quiero que escape de nuevo. – dijo cortante. – No podemos correr ese riesgo. Y supongo que ese chico Ash-.-

- Ya está todo solucionado. – interrumpió Arthur.

Antonia enmudeció. Hubo silencio por un momento, un suspiro suyo lo rompió.

- Me alegro. – dijo y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio. – Un peso menos de encima. -

Vaciló un poco y luego se levantó de golpe con un gemido ahogado. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró fuera. Otro suspiro de nostalgia.

- ¿En que piensa, Antonia? - preguntó Arthur acercándosele. – ¿En cómo escapar una vez más de su pasado? -

- Arthur, silencio. – pidió serena, sin alzar la voz.

Él no se detuvo, continuó acercándose hasta estar casi detrás de ella.

- Solo pienso, - comenzó. – Usted debería… -

- Ya lo hemos discutido. – volvió a cortarlo.

Tomó uno de sus brazos y la giró con cuidado para tenerla cara a cara. Ella cedió fácilmente a sus movimientos.

- Se está haciendo daño. – le dijo.

- Estoy en mi derecho. –

- Antonia. – tomó una de sus manos. – No tiene por qué ser así. -

Ella ahogó un suspiro. Bajó la mirada, la cual comenzaba a humedecerse. La retrajo para evitar tal humillación.

- ¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – preguntó retirando su mano de la de Arthur.

- Puedes hacer muchas cosas. – le sonrió. – Soy conciente de eso. –

- Pero yo… - lo volvió a mirar.

Por un segundo vio aquel hombre que hacía tantos años la había ayudado en cada momento, aquel hombre que le había sido fiel en todos los sentidos y lo seguía siendo. Le dolió ver a aquel hombre aún frente suyo y sin embargo ya perdido.

- Debería pensarlo mejor. – acercó su rostro. – Recuerde… cómo era todo antes… -

No pudo mirarlo a los ojos, pero sintió como ambas manos acariciaron su rostro. Intentó no llorar. Arthur terminó de acercarse y le dio un ligero y rápido beso cerca de los labios. Ella desvió la mirada, sintiendo como empezaban a brotar las lágrimas.

- Váyase. – pidió con voz temblorosa.

Arthur la soltó e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse por la puerta. Al hacerlo, Antonio cubrió su rostro con sus manos y derramó todas las lágrimas contenidas durante ese corto tiempo. Volvió a su escritorio y sacó de él las tres cartas aún selladas. Había llegado el momento de abrirlas. Por fin…

Había amanecido. Jillian había salido al balcón para respirar aquella brisa que le gustaba por última vez hasta su siguiente viaje. Rápidamente volvió a la habitación.

- ¡Despierten todas! – gritó.

Se escucharon quejas y gemidos de parte de todas. Jillian solo reía.

- No tenías por qué gritar, Jill. – decía Misty con voz somnolienta.

- No puedo creer que estén durmiendo. ¿Saben que sólo nos quedan algunas horas antes de volver a pisar tierra? – dijo Jill con las manos en la cadera.

- E intento completar mi rutina de belleza con ellas. – se quejó Sarina.

Jillian resopló y en respuesta les quitó la frazada a todas.

- Ya, grupo de flojas, vengan a ver esto. – dijo más seria. – Me lo acaba de mandar mi padre. –

Gwen, curiosa como siempre, fue la primera en levantarse de las cuatro y vio la caja que estaba cerca de la puerta. Por la fuerza, llevó a Sarina consigo. Misty, quien no quería abandonar su lugar, fue arrastrada por Jillian por los pies, hasta que se resignó a caminar. Y Ariadna, no le quedó otra que caminar, puesto que no quería ser llevada de los pelos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Gwen mientras revisaba el paquete.

- Lo último en equipo de espionaje. – les dijo Jill emocionada. – Bueno, de hecho no es lo _último _pero sirve bastante. –

- Serviría más si explicaras. – aclaró Sarina de mal humor por haberla despertado.

Jillian abrió sin cuidado el sello de la caja y la abrió. Sacó lo que parecía un manual, y luego otras cajas más pequeñas. De una de ellas sacó un broche dorado de lo que parecía una flor, tenía una perla en el centro.

- Esto es una mini cámara-micrófono. – les dijo a sus amigas.

- Parece un broche. – dijo Gwen.

- La idea es que sea oculta. – explicó la morena.

- Sí, con eso podremos ver todo lo que Ariadna está viendo. Puedes dar la excusa de que era algo de la madre de Misty y quieres llevarlo a todas partes, no creo que te lo prohíban. –

- ¡Gran idea, Jill! – se sorprendió Misty.

Volvió a rebuscar en la caja y sacó de otra más pequeña un aparto de forma de un fríjol y de color crema.

- Y esto es un pequeño auricular que pondrás en tu oreja para poder escucharnos, casi no se ve. – explicó mostrando el dispositivo.

- Bien. –

- Y estos son los radios. – dijo mientras sacó un par de '_walkie talkies'_ negros.

No tuvo que explicar como funcionaban. Había cinco en total, los repartió entre todas.

- Tendremos todas uno. – les dijo. – Es para mantenernos siempre al tanto. No podemos dejar la cámara prendida las veinticuatro horas al día, así que tienen que aprender a usar esto. -

Todas asintieron, maravilladas, observando las cosas que había conseguido Jillian.

- ¿Hablaste con tu amiga, Misty? – preguntó esta.

- Todo arreglado. – sonrió. – Yo, es decir Ariadna, me quedaré en la casa de Janis por la siguiente semana. Ella irá a recogerme, o sea a ti, todos los días de la mansión después de mis clases. –

- Condenadas clases, ¡Se supone que estoy de vacaciones! – gimoteó Ariadna.

- Algo más, - agregó Misty. – Estuve pensando… seguramente me querrán tener mejor vigilada esta vez… claro, no podemos permitir que eso pase o puede que descubran toda la farsa. – explicó. – Así que tendrás que exigir privacidad. -

- ¿Crees que me hagan caso? –

- ¡Eres la princesa! –

- Bien, bien. Puedo amenazar con escaparme de nuevo sino. –

- ¿Ya arreglaste todo? – le preguntó Misty a Ariadna.

- Le dije a mi abuela que me tomaría otra semana de vacaciones con mis nuevas amigas. – se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa. – Estaba tan ocupada con su mano de póquer que no me prestó atención, creo. – Hubo risas. Misty continuó.

- Mis hermanas saben todo, así que no serán problema. Ya hablé con ellas, te irán a recoger del aeropuerto -

- Y por mientras tú te quedarás conmigo en Beverly Hills. – dijo Jill emocionada a Misty.

- ¡Yo también estaré con ustedes! – se unió Gwen.

- No creo poder visitarlas muy seguido, chicas. – se lamentó Sarina.

- Yo te puedo facilitar eso. – dijo Jillian.

- ¡Qué envidia! – se quejó Ariadna. – Ustedes estarán de fiesta mientras yo me quedo estudiando. –

- Oh, pero hay bastantes cosas buenas. – le dijo Misty.

- Seguro te llega a gustar la vida de princesa, Ari. – sonrió Jill.

- Bueno, será interesante. –

Luego de algunas horas, ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. El barco estaría por llegar al puerto en una media hora. Las cinco chicas estaban ya listas. Ariadna llevaba puesta la peluca color anaranjado rojizo que tendría que usar por los siguientes días. Estaban de nuevo en su punto de encuentro, posiblemente la última vez que estarían ahí las cinco. Habían pedido una ronda de limonadas y disfrutaban del sol por última vez.

- No lo olvides, apenas llegues donde Antonia, tienes que decirle la historia que practicamos. – le dijo Misty a Ariadna.

- Habla lo menos posible. – le sugirió Sarina.

- Lord Smith había planeado mi presentación para esas fechas, seguro te presentarán a un montón de viejos aburridos y anciana decrépitas. – rió Misty.

- ¡Misty! Me sorprende la forma en que hablas. – se burló Gwen. Misty le dio un codazo juguetón.

- Recuerda sonreír con gracia y hacer una reverencia. Lo bueno es que no te corresponde hablar si ellos no te hablan primero, así que puedes pasar por eso discretamente.-

Ariadna asentía a cada cosa que Misty decía. Sentía como los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

- Bueno, ya comienza todo… - dijo con un suspiro.

- Estás lista. – preguntó Jill sonriente. Ariadna soltó una risita.

- Lista y dispuesta. -

- ¡Un brindis por eso! – propuso Gwen.

Las cinco rieron y chocaron sus copas. Iniciaba la verdadera aventura.

Ash logró acomodar todas las compras de Janis en la maletera. Sorprendentemente, entraron a la perfección. Satisfecho por haber concluido con ese _arduo_ día de compras, estaba listo para volver a casa a descansar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo Janis mientras se acercaba de brazos cruzados.

- Al auto. – dijo en tono relajado. – Ya terminamos de hacer todas tus compras. -

- Si, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? –

La miró con rareza. ¿Él? ¿Para qué querría él ir de compras? Sobre todo en ese momento. Janis se cercó sonriente.

- No creerás que te dejaré ir así el sábado, sobre todo cuando Misty te verá por primera vez después de dos semanas. -

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no puedo ir… - le dijo.

- Ya no trabajas para ella, Ash. Eres un invitado más. -

Ash soltó un suspiro. Por fin la vería de nuevo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría... _distinta_?

- Sólo espero no me corran. – se encogió de hombros.

- Ella no lo permitiría. – le sonrió con candidez.

Devolvió la sonrisa. Janis había resultado ser buena compañía durante esos días.

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo al fin.

Janis corrió riendo hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

- Vamos, tienes que verte bien. -

- ¿Insinúas algo con eso? – preguntó.

- Pues, sabes que no eres mi tipo, Ashy. – rió llevándolo del brazo. – Pero, puedo hacer que dejes a Misty con la boca abierta y a tus pies. – sonrió malévolamente mientras el joven, algo aturdido, la seguía.

* * *

**_Continuará  
_**_  
- Maureen_


	18. Impostora

_¿Algo rápido no? ¿Qué puedo decir? Espero les guste!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Décimo octava parte -_

En el puerto hubo una escena un tanto incómoda. Ariadna pudo reconocer a las hermanas de Misty, ya que no dejaban de gritar su nombre llamándola. Las encontró y estas fueron bastante amables con ella, aunque, naturalmente, se veían algo decepcionadas de que no fuera su verdadera hermana. Al mismo tiempo, dos hombres de negro habían interrumpido lo que pudo haber sido en otro caso una muy tierna escena, cortando el paso entre Ariadna y las tres chicas. Insistieron e llevarla con Antonia, Daisy no pudo negarles nada. Ariadna se asustó.

Ya en una larga limosina rumbo a la mansión, sus nervios bajaron un poco, y por suerte aquellos dos hombres no parecían tenerle mucho interés, ni siquiera le hicieron preguntas. Suspiró. No tardaron tanto en llegar, o era que estuvo distraída la mitad del camino. Llegaron a una gran casa, muy hermosa, ella se quedo asombrada. Ya casi bajando recordó que no debía aparentarlo. Se colocó firme y ajustó el paso.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, princesa. – le dijo un hombre del portón con una reverencia.

Lo miró consternada por un momento y luego sonrió de forma algo nerviosa. Siguió su camino. Pudo sentir como las dos figuras masculinas la seguían por detrás a un par de metros de distancia. Llegó hasta la entraba. Tomó aire y suspiró.

- Bien… aquí voy. – se dijo.

Empujó la puerta con dificultad. Uno de los hombres se adelantó y la abrió para ella. Apenas y sonrió con gratitud, recordó que debía hablar lo menos posible para no echarlo todo a perder. Ya entrando, no había tanta gente como pensó que habría. Un hombre ya bastante mayor, a quien pudo reconocer como Lord Smith estaba de pie junto a una joven dama quien sostenía lo que parecía un cuaderno de apuntes. O muy lejos, una mujer de cabellera oscura, estaba ocupada con una llamada telefónica al parecer. Barrió el lugar con la mirada.

- Su alteza. – se acercó el hombre sonriente y se inclinó.

La dama joven, quien recordó se llamaba Carole, también hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa amigable. La mujer de lejos volteó súbitamente al escuchar eso. Sus ojos muy abiertos se clavaron en la falsa pelirroja que entraba al lugar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás! – exclamó mientras se acercaba apresurada.

Al alcanzarla la abrazó fuerte y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ariadna le devolvió el abrazo intentando ser convincente en su actuación.

- Me tenías tan preocupada. – le dijo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? Estabas completamente sola en un lugar tan extraño… -

- Yo… estoy bien… - dijo bajo.

Antonia sonrió y soltó una risita. Asintió.

- Pues, me da gusto. – dijo con un suspiro. – Me debes muchas explicaciones, jovencita. – agregó en una reprimenda.

- Lo siento… - logró decir luego de una traba. – No… no debí irme. –

La mujer pareció muy contenta al escuchar esas palabras. La tomó por los hombros.

- Prométeme que no volverá a pasar. -

Ariadna asintió débilmente.

- Bien. – sonrió satisfecha Antonia. – Bien. Estamos listos entonces. Contigo aquí… -

- ¿Tía? – preguntó con algo de timidez.

- Si, tesoro. –

De pronto había recordado todo lo que Misty le había dicho, sobre todo de cómo debía actuar, no sumisa sino con control, ella podía decidir. Recordó también lo de la 'privacidad', cosa muy importante o sería descubierta fácilmente. Tomó aire y alzó la mirada.

- Creo que antes que nada, necesito hablar con ustedes a solas. – dijo firmemente.

- Claro, cariño, en seguida. – le sonrió.

Hizo una seña de que Lord Smith las acompañara, y los tres fueron hasta la oficina de Antonia. Ella, como de costumbre, tomó asiento detrás del mueble. Ariadna quedó de pie frente a ella, Arthur a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme, linda? – preguntó con un tonito dulce.

Ariadna la miró extrañada. Repentinamente sospechó que algo tendría que estar mal. Le asustó la idea, pero se contuvo.

- Creí… que me harían más preguntas. – dijo al fin.

- Oh. – rió Antonia. – Sí, pero será después, estoy corta de tiempo ahora. Más bien, _estamos_ cortas de tiempo. ¿No crees? ¿Quieres decirme algo más? –

¿Cortas de tiempo? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué cosa tan importante a involucraría a ella? Intentó concentrarse.

- De hecho… quisiera pedir algo. - Antonia la miró atenta. – Necesito más privacidad. Tiempo para estar sola, por mi cuenta. – Antonia alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

- Claro, cielo, ya lo habíamos discutido an-.-

- Sin seguridad alguna. – interrumpió Ariadna.

Antonia bajó la mirada y suspiró. Funcionaba, podía conseguir muchas cosas con esa actitud. Jugó un poco con sus dedos apoyados en el escritorio.

- Mirella… yo no creo que eso sea… -

Pareció lanzarle una mirada de auxilio a Arthur, pero no fue respondida por ningún gesto.

- ¿Qué parece si lo conversamos luego? – sonrió de forma hipócrita. - Te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta, sé que te sentías presionada y… -

- Incómoda. – completó seca.

- Te entiendo. – le sonrió algo cansada. – Lo discutiremos después. Ahora tienes que prepararte para la noche. –

'¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de noche?'

- Cl-claro. Estaré lista. – tartamudeó.

Antonia parecía más que complacida con esa respuesta. Lord Smith, por otro lado, miró a Ariadna con cierta curiosidad, casi se sintió examinada y temió lo peor. Mantuvo la frente en alto para no levantar más sospechas, si es que las había.

- Nos vemos linda. – le dijo Antonia mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Quedaron solos Arthur y Antonia. Ella descansó en su cómoda silla y suspiró con alivio una vez más. Parecía relajada. Arthur estaba pensativo, se paseó por el salón un par de veces en círculos.

- ¿No la nota algo cambiada, Milady? – preguntó.

- No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que planear un acuerdo. – dijo Antonia mientras volvía a revisar papeles sobre el escritorio.

- Debería decirle que el joven Ash ya no la acompañaría. –

- Seguramente lo descubrirá por su cuenta. – sonrió Antonia.

Ariadna se tomó la libertad de pasearse por todos los rincones de la casa a su gusto. Estaba completamente maravillada con todo. ¡Era como en un cuento!

Misty le había hablado de una habitación. Se enfocó en encontrarla. Volvió al segundo piso por esas grandes escaleras. El nivel tenía varias puertas, fue con cuidado ya que no sabía cual era cual. Recordó la de Antonia y la evitó, algo más lejos, vio una puerta semi-abierta y entró por ella. No era la habitación que buscaba, más bien se asemejaba a una biblioteca aburrida. Suspiró. En una de las paredes vio colgados unos cuantos marcos de fotos. En algunas pudo reconocer a Antonia, estaba acompañada de otra mujer joven, ella era rubio y de ojos claros como los de Misty, y como los suyos.

- Me pregunto si será ella… -

Lo era, supo que si. Soltó otro suspiro. Cerca se encontraba un sillón, lo ocupó con gusto e intentó relajarse por primera vez luego de horas. En la mesa junto a ella, había un par de libros, los tomó y los revisó. Eran libros de historia. Aburrida, pasó las páginas y encontró un pergamino maltratado y doblado por el peso del libro. Lo desenrolló y leyó algunas líneas. Lo lanzó a través de la habitación frustrada. Se paró y fue hacia la ventana a ver el exterior. Vio un gran jardín, muy hermoso, y un hombre que lo estaba tratando. Este le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Suspiró y ahogó un sollozo.

- Maldición, no puedo con esto. – se dijo para sí. - ¿Para qué me ofrecí? A quien engaño, nunca podré ser prince-.-

Fue interrumpida por un par de labios que se presionaron con los suyos de forma casi violenta. Pasó en un parpadeo, un par de manos fuertes la habían tomado por detrás y la voltearon, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver su rostro. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Ese chico la sujetaba tan intensamente que sus esfuerzos por zafarse resultaban inútiles. Él, por su lado, parecía disfrutarlo. Cuando al fin la soltó, él le estaba sonriendo con picardía. Ariadna lo miró con sorpresa que luego se tornaría en furia.

- Te extrañé. – le decía el chico de ojos marrones mientras se acercaba.

Ariadna retrocedió un par de pasos. Ash le sonrió al ver su expresión asustada. No pudo escapar, la tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo con una risita y acercó su rostro una vez más. Esta vez la besó con más pasión. Ariadna logró empujarlo esta vez.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – gritó enfurecida.

-Loco por ti. – rió y volvió a acercarse.

¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué no se rendía? Sintió el roce de sus labios por tercera vez. Le pegó una cachetada.

- ¡No! No te me acerques. – advirtió con un dedo mientras retrocedía. - No acostumbro besar a… gente desconocida. -

Ash se frotó con una mano la marca roja que había dejado en su rostro y la miró serio y con peculiaridad. Resopló con cansancio.

- ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué? ¡Soy yo! – le dijo.

Ariadna lo miraba aún con cierto temor. No podía retroceder más o caería por la ventana. Se movió para recostarse sobre una pared. Él volvió a acercarse con lentitud.

- Soy yo. – repitió con una media sonrisa.

Tuvo que admitir que se le veía muy dulce, sobretodo con esa sonrisa que le iba tan bien. Era apuesto si, mucho, pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse con ella de esa forma. ¿Quién se había creído ese? Ya estaba cerca de nuevo, su presencia era cautivante. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Luego reaccionó de forma agresiva apenas sintió su mano tocando su cintura.

- ¡No! Dije que no. – lo largó.

Ash dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados. Resopló con frustración y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- No te entiendo. – dijo con amargura. – Pasamos días increíbles en la playa, te juré mi amor eterno, te entregué mi corazón en bandeja y t-.-

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Ariadna se cubrió la boca con una mano.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó molesto.

- ¡Eres tú! – gritó de repente.

Ash la miró sin entenderla. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ariadna tenía la vista fija en el vacío. Dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre el frió muro que tenía detrás.

- Oh, no… lo arruiné. – decía lamentándose.

- ¿Qué? No… yo… no quise que lo entendieras así, Mist. – intentó acercarse.

- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota?! – exclamó Ariadna de forma agresiva.

Ash retrocedió en sorpresa. Se la quedó mirando por un momento y luego se sonrió. Soltó una risita mientras movía la cabeza.

- Debí darme cuenta antes. – dijo con una sonrisa. - No eres ella. -

- ¡BINGO! – gritó al aire dejando escapar una risita histérica. – ¡Y ahora lo eché todo a perder! Genial, Ariadna, el primer día lo-.-

- ¿Ariadna? – preguntó interrumpiéndola.

Ella suspiró y lo miró con molestia, como indicándole que era demasiado lento de intelecto.

- ¿Dónde está Misty? – le preguntó a la extraña.

Ariadna se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

- Mira… te lo voy a poner fácil. Tu novia está en estos momentos asoleándose en Beverly Hills, mientras yo, - se señaló a si misma con un aire altivo. – La suplanto por unos cuantos días, sólo para averiguar que tanto traman la tía esa y el viejo que a acompaña. -

Ash sonrió y asintió. Para sorpresa de la falsa pelirroja, parecía comprender todo el asunto a la perfección. Se veía bastante contento, eso le pareció raro, y claro era que ella no sabía de las dudas del joven.

- Así que de eso se trata… - dijo aliviado.

- Sí… el problema es que tuve que aprender a ser ella en tres días, y para serte sincera… creo que mi memoria está fallando… -

Asintió sin en verdad prestarle atención, solo podía pensar en Misty, en que no era culpa suya que ella huyera, que seguramente se sentía igual que él. Sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes cuando volverá? – preguntó con esperanza.

- No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto… No duraré mucho en esto, puedes ver… -

La chica suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer por segunda vez sobre la pared. Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Ash la miró pensativo, con media sonrisa trazada en sus labios.

- Yo te puedo ayudar con esto, si quieres. – le propuso.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Dudó por un momento en responder. Él estaba parado frente a ella, a buena distancia para su tranquilidad, sonriendo de una forma condescendiente. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y serenó su rostro.

- ¿Después de lo que te dije? -

- Es para ayudar a Misty. – su sonrisa se amplió.

- Sí, es cierto. – devolvió la sonrisa. Luego volvió a ponerse seria y lo apuntó con un dedo, amenazante. – Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie. –

Ash rió e hizo un con su mano, como cerrando una cremallera de sus labios.

- Mis labios están sellados. – dijo.

- Me da gusto, pero aléjalos de los míos, Romeo, no eres exactamente mi tipo, que diga. – Ash rió. –

- Es raro, en un principio pude jurar que eras ella… pero… -

- Pero no lo soy. – le sonrió burlonamente.

- El parecido es increíble. – dijo examinándola. – Aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, supuse que había algo raro en tu mirada. –

- Eso es romántico. – comentó. – Supongo que no eres un simple guardaespaldas. –

- No lo soy. –

- Vaya, que modesto. –

-No, quiero decir… que no soy un guardaespaldas. – aclaró el joven.

Ariadna alzó las cejas y balbuceó algo incomprensible. Luego se detuvo y tomó aire para poder hablar bien.

- Pero… en el diario decía… -

- No debes creer en todo lo que se imprime. – dijo citando a Janis con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió, no en burla, había logrado robarle ese gesto. Retomó su mirada sexy de siempre y se acercó, pero esta vez para que lo escuche bien.

- La verdad, - comenzó. – Hagamos un trato, guardemos secreto por secreto. -

- Te escucho. – Ariadna abrió sus ojos, atenta.

- No tendría que estar aquí… el tema es que… me corrieron… - le sonrió.

- Pues, no quiero sonar antipática, pero eso no debería sorprenderte. – alzó una ceja, era claro que sabía de '_LA_ noticia'.

Ash no pudo evitar reír, ella tenía mucha razón. Frotó su nuca con una de sus manos.

- Sí, supongo que era de esperarse. Como sea, quería ver a Misty y… hablar con ella, de todo… -

Ariadna se encogió de hombros y lo miró con lástima.

- Lo lamento, pero tendrás que esperar. – dijo en un suspiro, con una sonrisa piadosa. Ash asintió. – Ella es… una excelente persona. -

- Y dime, es verdad que ella está… - hizo una pausa. – Tú sabes… -

Lo miró con curiosidad por un momento y luego reaccionó con un '¡Oh!' habiendo ya entendido.

- Lo cierto, - empezó a decir. – Es que nunca le pregunté. – sonrió apenada. – Como lo siento. -

- Descuida. – sonrió con decepción. - Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. – dijo. – Me llamó Ash Ketchum. –

- Ariadna Thatcher. – respondió cediendo su mano para un apretón amistoso.

- Un gusto. – le sonrió. – Pegas fuerte, para ser mujer. –

Esta lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Parecía que su intento de hacer un cumplido no había sido del todo exitoso. Ash rió.

- Bueno, me sorprendiste. – le dijo.

Ariadna también sonrió. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Y cómo planeas ayudarme? Si se puede saber… - preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Ash rió entre dientes y se acercó con un movimiento felino.

- Te lo diré todo si me informas tú primero. – dijo con voz ronca. Ella curvó sus cejas.

- Me gusta tu estilo. – le sonrió. – Pero necesitaré tu ayuda con más frecuencia. -

- Será nuestro pequeño secreto. – le dijo. – No me permiten verte, pero tengo mis medios. – Ariadna soltó un suspiro. Posó ambas manos sobre su cadera.

- De acuerdo, supongo que comienzo yo. – le dijo a Ash.

Antonia sentada en su escritorio, junto a ella se encontraba una nerviosa Carole, tenía las manos inquietas. La Senadora tomaba notas.

- Veamos… mis queridos invitados… ¿Todos aceptaron venir? -

- Sí, todas las respuestas fueron afirmativas, señora. – le dijo la joven mujer.

Antonia asintió mientras seguí apuntando, firmando, ordenando papeles.

- Perfecto. - le sonrió a Carole. – ¿Me harías el favor de hablar con la florista? Me prometió que estaría acá hace una hora, y sabes que no tolero las impuntualidades. -

- Sí, señora. –

Hizo una reverencia y desapareció tras la puerta rápidamente. Antonia suspiró en la tranquilidad de su soledad. Dejó a un lado su arduo 'trabajo' de todos los días.

- Espero que todo salga bien… seria desastroso sino. – dijo con preocupación.

Un trato era un trato, y su plan iba a la perfección. Sin embargo no estaba del todo tranquila, pues todo tiene un margen de error y eso ya se lo había demostrado su joven sobrina. Se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría brisa rozar sus mejillas. Suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Un pequeño acuerdo… un par de firmas… y tres días para quitarle de la mente a ese bueno para nada de Ash Ketchum. -

- ¿Nina? – dijo una voz masculina por detrás.

Una mano tocó su hombro y Antonia se sobresaltó y se le escapó gritito. Se trataba de Arthur una vez más.

- Que impertinencia la suya, Lord Smith. – le dijo molesta. - ¿Y qué es eso de llamarme Nina? -

- Así te solía llamar hace veinticinco años. – dijo él sin cambiar de expresión.

- En esos tiempos no era senadora. – aclaró mientras se alejaba de nuevo a su escritorio.

- Ni yo primer ministro. – respondió detrás de ella.

Antonia se sentó sobre su escritorio y fingía desinterés. Observaba sus uñas frívolamente mientras su viejo amigo se acercaba a ella hasta ponérsele de frente.

- Aún no es tarde, Nina. -

Se detuvo, ella lo miró con ojos tristes.

- No entiendes nada, me destruiría… - suspiró. – Y deja de llamarme así. – bajó para darle la espalda.

- Lo haré si me miras a los ojos y me dices que en verdad quieres todo esto. –

Sin mirarlo volvió a suspirar. Él le dio la vuelta suavemente, ella bajó el rostro evitando todo tipo de contacto visual.

- ¿Qué esperas? – insistió él.

- No estamos para estos pleitos de adolescentes. Quiero que te vayas. – dijo amarga y se zafó.

- Antonia entiende, es una niña. -

- ¿Lo es? – rió irónica. – Su madre a su edad ya cargaba con toda esa responsabilidad y más. –

- ¿Qué esto en realidad? ¿Acaso una venganza reprimida hacia tu hermana, por poseer todo lo que creíste tuyo? –

- Basta. –

- ¿Quieres desquitarte con su pobre hija huérfana ahora? –

- Quiero que te calles. –

Lo miraba desafiante, los puños apretados temblorosos.

- Él te dejó a cargo. – continuó. - A fin de cuentas, recibiste todo lo que querías, Nina. -

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – gritó histérica.

- No te quejabas cuando él te llamaba así. –

Volteó la mirada y sollozó. Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y se dio media vuelta.

- Arthur, basta. Te lo pido por favor. – su voz se había cortado.

- ¿Por qué no tomas todo lo que tienes ahora, lo que podrías tener? –

Se volvió a mirarlo con ojos llorosos, el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó desconsoladamente.

- ¿No has pensado que ella se ha hecho la misma pregunta? –

Bajó la mirada, sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, si lo era.

- No puedo ser yo. – dijo casi sin voz.

- Tienes miedo, eso es lo que pasa. – afirmó Arthur. – Te aterra tu pasado. –

- Tal vez. – admitió con voz dolida, pero orgullosa. – Estoy en mi derecho de sentirme como me plazca. –

Enjugó las lágrimas de su rostro y levantó la mirada con altivez como en un principio.

- Sabes que lo quieres, pero te asusta pensar… que puedas fallar. Él confía en ti. -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Está muerto. – Arthur tomó sus manos.

- Entierra tu pasado, Antonia. Déjalo ir, suelta todos esos rencores… ya no más. Yo no te puedo apoyar más si sigues con esto, y sabes que te juré mi lealtad. -

Besó una de sus manos, se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos por un momento y luego se alejó hasta marcharse por la puerta.

Janis no la estaba pasando bien. Misty le había pedido que la recogiera de donde Antonia por la siguiente semana. ¿Para qué? No le había dicho, pero ella estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amiga. Claro, eso si los guardias se dignaban a dejarla entrar.

- ¿Qué es esto? Soy la mejor amiga de la princesa. ¡Ya déjeme pasar! -

Se había bajado de su auto, el cual estaba estacionado junto a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. El guardia de la entrada, parado derecho y firme, la miraba serio y sin interés en lo que pudiera decir.

- Lo siento, señorita, tengo órdenes mayores. – dijo fríamente.

- Déjela. – una voz se escuchó.

Ash venía por el camino de la entrada hacia la puerta. Se apoyó desde el otro lado de las barras de metal y le sonrió a Janis.

- Ella viene a recogerla. – le dijo al guardia.

Sin estar muy contento, el hombre abrió la puerta con una mueca. Janis le sonrió de manera burlona y luego fue donde Ash, quien le ofreció un brazo.

- Pensé que ya no trabajarías aquí. – le dijo el guardia con altivez.

- No es asunto tuyo. – lo cortó Ash y se alejó con Janis.

Su amiga soltó una risita mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de él.

- Vaya. – le sonrió Janis sorprendida. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

- Sabes que tengo mis medios. –

- ¿Y la viste? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Bueno… -

Se detuvo y Janis lo golpeó en el hombro.

- ¡Qué lento eres! La traeré y hablarán antes de que lo arruines. – dijo molesta y se apresuró a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Janis, escucha! – la detuvo. – Tengo que decirte algo primero. –

- Que sea rápido. – se quejó.

En voz muy baja, intentó explicarle lo más rápido posible sobre la 'suplente'. Creyó era lo mejor, ya que Janis solía exasperarse en varias situaciones y esa podía resultar se una. Para su no sorpresa, reaccionó de la misma forma que esperó lo haría dentro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Mi-. – cubrió su boca con su mano, ahogando las palabras.

- Si te escuchan estamos muertos. – le susurró.

- De acuerdo, entiendo. – respondió en mismo tono. – Pero, ¿Quién es ella? –

- De ahí te la presento. Al entrar actúa lo más natural posible, aún así ella, tu sabes, diga alguna tontería. Cúbrela. –

- Luego me explicarás. – advirtió.

Entró a la casa. Abajo estaba vacía, con excepción de aquella mujer joven llamada Carole que le parecía tan amable. Preguntó por Misty y ella la guió hacia el segundo piso, donde se topó con Antonia.

- Hola, cielo. – le sonrió esta.

- Señora. – sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia sin muchas ganas.

- Vienes a buscar a la pequeña traviesa, sí, está en la biblioteca repasando el protocolo. Anda, si deseas. –

Asintió y se dispuso a buscar la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no preguntó antes? La encontró, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo-anaranjado recostada en un sillón sosteniendo un libro sin abrir.

- Misty… - dijo Janis intentando ver el rostro de la chica.

Esta se paró rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Oh, Janis! – sonrió sin ser muy convincente. – ¡Cuanto tiempo! –

'Es igual a ella…' pensó.

- Si, dos semanas son bastante. – le sonrió. – Bueno, ¿Lista para irnos? -

- ¿Irnos? – preguntó algo alarmada. - ¡Oh! Claro, claro… iré a tu casa estos días. –

Janis asintió y rió. La chica parecía algo nerviosa con su nuevo papel. Bajaron las escaleras, en el camino se encontraron con la querida tía.

- Mirella. – la llamó.

- ¿Sí? – respondió débil.

- Recuerda que tienes que llegar puntual, sabes que no debes hacer esperar a los invitados, y es la primera impresión lo que más cuenta. – sonrió.

- Entiendo. – dijo ella seriamente.

La mujer quedó satisfecha. Ambas siguieron su camino sin cruzar palabras. Ya fuera, Janis la examinó mejor. Ariadna se sintió incómoda con ese tipo de revisión.

- No eres tan mala imitando a Misty. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Su sangre se heló. Por un momento sintió ganas de correr y huir. ¿Estaba todo perdido? Tragó saliva y aclaró su voz.

- ¿De qué hablas, Janis? – le preguntó con la expresión ya serena.

- No te asustes, tuve que contarle o tendrías serios problemas. – dijo Ash por detrás suyo, cosa que la asustó un poco.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – le preguntó Janis.

- Porque a diferencia mía, tú la hubieras cuestionado en frente de todos. – explicó Ash jactancioso.

- Si, es posible. – admitió pensativa. – ¡Rayos! Sí que meto la pata a veces. –

Ash y Ariadna rieron. Ella suspiró, un tanto decepcionada y otro poco aliviada.

- ¿Alguien más? – preguntó a Ash.

- Tranquila, con nuestra ayuda serás perfecta, dudo que alguien más lo note. – le dijo este.

- Pero esta noche es crucial, tienes que comportarte como toda una princesa. – agregó Janis.

- Es más difícil de lo que parece, espero comprendan. – dijo en tono cansado. - ¿Qué hay esta noche? –

Ash y Janis se miraron. No lo sabía. No sería una buena noticia para ella, entonces.

- Pues, es tu presentación. – dijo Janis.

- ¡¿Quiere decir qu-?! – se alteró.

- Calma, todo saldrá bien. – intentó animarla Ash.

- ¿Cómo crees? Si lo eché a perder contigo que eras el menos suspicaz… -

- Ella tiene razón. – le dijo Janis a Ash. – Pero, oye, nos tendrás a nosotros apoyándote. –

- Pero no será de cerca. - suspiró. – Bueno, aún hay cosas que tengo que contar. Aunque será mejor que esperemos hasta llegar a tu casa. – le dijo a Janis.

- Vamos entonces, me muero por saber todo. – le sonrió esta.

Devolvió la sonrisa aún llena de inseguridad. Dos personas más se habían incluido en el plan. Pero, ¿Sería suficiente para vencer? Ya en el auto, Ariadna se dejó caer en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Ash la miró de soslayo, no era a quien esperaba. Suspiró, pensando en ella. Ya pronto la vería.

* * *

**_Continuará  
_**_  
- Maureen_


	19. Un encuentro interesante

_Capitulo 19!! Este me tomo un poco mas de tiempo terminarlo, ¡Mas del que creía! Ahora mismo estoy por la mitad del 20 buscando algo de inpiración xD la trama cada vez es mas compleja, bueno, espero disfruten este capitulo!! Es algo diferente n.n pero me gusta._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Décimo novena parte -_

Era hora de la acción. El sol se había puesto y el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto. Había acomodado el dispositivo de audio en su oído, y ahora estaba en contacto con las otras chicas. El micrófono escondido en su vestido y el broche-cámara haciendo juego. Llegaron a la puerta, ella y las tres hermanas de Misty. Janis y Ash no podían acompañarla aún. Vio a un gran número de personas. Tomó aire.

- Estoy entrando. - dijo en tono bajo, las chicas en Beverly Hills pudieron oírla perfectamente. – Por Dios, espero no tropezar o algo. -

- _Respira hondo, solo serán algunas horas_. – la calmó Jill.

- _Ari, mi reputación depende de ti ahora, no me hagas quedar mal. –_ pidió Misty.

- Lo intentaré… -

- _Shh. Ya te están mirando, deja de hablar sola_. –

Era cierto, al entrar dos pasos ya se había convertido en el centro de las miradas. Cerró la boca entreabierta y apretó los labios. Sonrió de la forma más natural que pudo a todos los que la rodeaban. Antonia al verla la recibió con un abrazo, e inmediatamente la llevó para presentarla a cada canciller, duque, condesa, ministro, u otra persona con algún título que se encontrara presente. En una oportunidad, Carole interrumpió y se llevó a la senadora consigo, dejándola sola e indefensa. Inmediatamente, Lord Smith fue a su rescate.

- ¿Emocionada, alteza? – le sonrió el hombre, ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Nerviosa… - dejó escapar un suspiro.

- No hay nada de que temer. Recuerde que la estaré apoyando. –

Le sonrió, sinceramente esta vez. Se adentraron a través de la cortina de la puerta que dividía la otra parte de la 'fiesta'. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba atestado de _únicamente _chicos.

- Wow… - dijo para si.

Mientras tanto, en Beverly Hills, las chicas disfrutaban de la acción por medio del televisor de Jillian, todas devorando palomitas concentradas en lo que pasaba al otro extremo del país.

- _¿Ven alguna chica? – _preguntó Sarina en voz alta.

_- Ariadna está de suerte. –_ rió Jill.

_- ¡No es justo!_ – se quejó Gwen.

Las demás la callaron. Ariadna era escoltada por Arthur a través de todos esos rostros masculinos, la mayoría muy atractivos. Tímida, intentó esquivar las miradas que se le clavaban al pasar entre esa multitud. Antonia la alcanzó de repente.

- ¿Lista para conocer a tus nobles pretendientes? – le sonrió.

- ¿P-pre-pretendientes? – tartamudeó Ariadna.

_- ¡Lo sabía! – _exclamó Misty. –_Sabía que esa presentación era un fraude. Brock me advirtió de eso. –_

_- Cállate, Mist. Esto se pone bueno. –_ dijo Sarina mientras tomaba otro puño de palomitas y se lo metía todo a la boca.

- No te sorprendas, - comenzó a decir Antonia. - Eres una chica linda, famosa ahora, heredera al trono… Es natural que haya chicos interesados en ti. -

Sonrió de manera hipócrita. Ariadna le siguió el jueguito, aunque se percató de esa actitud. Más de uno de los chicos la miraba con interés, tanto así que asustaba. Con Antonia a su lado, conoció al Duque Alberto, rubio de ojos verdes tez trigueña, muy atractivo. Luego vino otro de ojos azules, tez pálida y cabello negro, hijo del Senador ¿_Cual era su nombre de nuevo?, _y estuvo en ese plan unas diez, veinte, treinta veces, hasta que ya cansada y con un poco de suerte, logró escapar del muy importante Príncipe Keith, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos dorados. Ya había tenido suficiente, se alejó.

_- ¿Qué haces? Vuelve a la fiesta. – _escuchó decir a Jillian.

- Si vuelvo a escuchar la voz de alguno de ellos les juro que exploto. – dijo exhausta.

_- Ari, vamos, tenemos que averiguarlo todo. – _rogó Misty.

_- Sí, y además la vista estaba muy buena. – _comentó Gwen.

- Lo siento chicas, es todo por hoy. –

Sin discutir más, se quitó el broche y lo metió dentro de su vestido, junto con el micrófono y el auricular. Entró en lo que parecía una pequeña habitación oscura, pudo sentir que era algo vieja por el olor a polvo. No le importó y se sentó en lo primero que encontró. Se relajó, suspiró.

- Al fin… paz… - sonrió para sí.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Todo ese bullicio me altera los nervios. –

Se sobresaltó. Inhaló un poco de polvo y comenzó a toser. La voz detrás de ella rió. Viró y se encontró con una bambalina vieja que, al parecer, dividía ese pequeño cuarto en dos, y tenía compañía…

- Perdona si te asusté, no era mi intención. – se escuchó la voz masculina. – ¿Eres la princesita traviesa? -

- ¿Es así como me conocen? – preguntó intentando no ahogarse.

- No, solo quise hacer un pequeño chiste. – rió.

- Oh… - soltó una risita. – No te ofendas, no me hizo mucha gracia. –

- Lo sé, no tengo talento. –

Ambos rieron. Tuvo cuidado de no volver a respirar polvo, eso si no le había parecido divertido.

- ¿Y de quién escapabas? – preguntó el chico.

- De hecho de todos, no es muy bonito que te acosen de esa manera, sobre todo tantos al mismo tiempo. –

- ¿Ninguno te agradó? –

- Pues si, algunos… pero no puedo decir que están _realmente_ interesados en mí por mí.– suspiró. – Me refiero, ¿Cómo saber si no están por la fortuna, o el trono, el título o…-.-

- ¿Una cara bonita? – sugirió el chico. Ariadna se sonrojó.

- ¿Me viste al entrar? – preguntó tímidamente.

- No. – dijo el chico con gracia. – Pero puedo imaginar. – rió. – Entiendo tu razón, también me ocultaba por eso. –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ariadna con asombro.

El chico soltó una risita. Su voz era ronca y agradable, trató de imaginarlo, no podía verlo por dos razones, la primera estaba oscuro, y segundo, estaba al otro lado de esa bambalina que los separaba.

- Bueno, de hecho creo que más bien escapaba de mi deber. – dijo el chico.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Verás, me encomendaron algo… tengo que ayudar… - intentó explicarse.

- ¿A quién? –

El chico volvió a reír. Ariadna se sonrojó otra vez, era una suerte que él no pudiera verla.

- Haces muchas preguntas, preciosa. – sus mejillas ardieron aún más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy preciosa? – preguntó en un tono desafiante.

- Te lo dije, moldeo una figura tuya en mi mente con tan solo el sonido de tu voz. – respondió con picardía.

- Eso no se puede. – Ariadna rió.

- Y… ¿Cómo me imaginas tú? – preguntó con voz seductora.

Respiró hondo, de nuevo se atoró con el polvo, cosa que la provocó toser, haciendo que el chico suelte otra de sus risitas.

- ¿Quieres engancharme? – preguntó a la defensiva con voz algo ahogada por la reciente tos.

- Pensé que tal vez, ya que estamos los dos aquí, podríamos conversar acerca de tus travesuras. – rió.

- Muy simpático. – dijo con ironía. – ¿Y a qué viniste? ¿Eres otro de mis pretendientes? –

- Tal vez no tengas tanta suerte. –

Ariadna resopló. Ese chico resultaba ser bastante pretencioso, interesante y lindo, todo al mismo tiempo, y lo peor es que ni sabía como era.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

- Creí que no estabas interesada. – dijo el joven, adulado a parecer.

- ¡No lo estoy! – reclamó Ariadna. – Pero creo que… tengo derecho a saber... con quien tengo el _placer_ de hablar. – puso un énfasis irónico en es palabra.

- Pues tú no sabes mi nombre y yo no he visto tu rostro, creo que estamos a mano. –

- No, yo tampoco he visto tu rostro. –

- Tu sentido de la percepción me asombra. – dijo con sarcasmo. – Ya me conocerás. No soy igual que todos esos inútiles de afuera. Yo no vine para convertirme en Rey. –

- ¿Y para qué? Vuelvo a preguntar. –

Hubo silencio. Lo rompió la ronca risa de ese muchacho. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas una vez más, ¿Quién era ese?

- ¿Eres tú, o hace calor? – dijo el chico con voz seductora. – Saldré a tomar un poco de aire. Deberías hacer lo mismo, este polvo va a hacerte daño. –

- ¿Y dejar que me veas tan fácilmente? ¿Eso pretendes? – volvió a reír.

- Muy astuta, mi bella dama. – sonrió. – Usted primero, y yo esperaré uno minutos antes de salir. –

Dudó por un momento, luego se levantó. Sintió como la bambalina se tambaleó al no contar con su peso ya. Removió la cortina que los cubría y se asomó a la luz.

- Princesa. – escuchó decir al chico.

- ¿Si? –

- Es Schmacher. – dijo. – Mi nombre. – Ariadna sonrió.

- Nos vemos después. – le dijo con dulzura.

Lo imaginó sonriendo. Salió a la luz y respiró profundamente, era cierto lo del polvo, comenzaba a hacerle daño. Se alejó rápidamente de la escena para no dejar que ese chico la viera tan deprisa, quiso hacerse más misteriosa. Corrió hacia donde no había nadie más que esos viejos nobles aburridos.

Janis y Ash habían llegado a la puerta del local. Janis lucía un vestido rojo guinda largo y Ash un smoking negro con camisa blanca.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar? – preguntó Janis con un pie dentro.

- No me arriesgo a que me echen a patadas, además, ella no está aquí. – sonrió con tristeza.

- Cómo lo siento… - suspiró. Ash rió.

- Descuida. –

- Cuando llegue la mataré, eso lo juro. –

- Primero deja que hable conmigo. – Janis se acercó y lo abrazó de forma amistosa.

- ¿Nos recoges a las doce? – preguntó sonriente.

- Aquí estaré. –

Lo empujó juguetonamente y desapareció por la puerta. Logró ver a Ariadna conversando con una anciana que parecía algo aburrida. Fue por detrás y la picó en el hombro.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Ariadna. - Me asustaste. –

- Lo siento. ¿Qué pasa? Te veo tan risueña. –

- Oh, no es nada… - dijo sonriente.

- Y colorada. – agregó con una ceja alzada.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó tocando con el dorso de su mano ambas mejillas, sintió el calor ardiente en cada una. – ¿Sigo sonrojada? Suerte que no pudo verme. –

- ¿Quien? –

Cerró sus labios, no creyó apropiado contarle sobre lo que había pasado con ese chico desconocido hacía un rato. Janis la miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Olvídalo. – le sonrió. – Que bueno que estás aquí, comenzaba a desesperarme. –

- A tu servicio. – rió Janis. – Actuemos de forma natural. –

El resto de la fiesta no fue del todo interesante, y ya con Janis, no se preocupó de que el chico descubriera su identidad. Pasando las once, llegaron más chicas de su edad, hijas de ministros o hermanas de algunos de los invitados. Más caras con quienes confundirse. Intentó adivinar quien sería ese misterioso chico, pero no tuvo éxito. Poco después, comenzó a sentirse cómoda y disfrutó de la velada con Janis.

A las doce, tal como había prometido, Ash se estacionó frente a la puerta, listo para recogerlas. Dejó a ambas en casa de Janis, donde inmediatamente las chicas vistieron sus pijamas para estarse más cómodas.

- Tu casa es linda. – observó Ariadna ya dentro de la habitación de Janis.

- ¡Gracias! – le sonrió mientras le ofrecía un poco de helado que había subido de la cocina.

- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Misty? – preguntó.

- Pues más que tú, eso te lo aseguro. –

Ambas rieron. La risa cesó rápidamente y Ariadna se puso muy seria y pensativa.

- Me estaba preguntando… las dos somos tan parecidas y tan distintas al mismo tiempo... -

- Es cierto, hasta da miedo. – opinó Janis sonriendo.

- Creo… que debe ser por algo… -

Silencio. Janis también dejó de sonreír para ponerse un poco más seria.

- ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad… de que ella y yo…? -

La miró con curiosidad, mientras Ariadna parecía buscar respuestas en ella. Suspiró.

- Sé que lo sospechan, y la verdad no sé que pensar. – dijo muy bajo.

- Pues… hay formas de descubrirlo. – la animó Janis.

- No se si es porque nuestros pasados son tan parecidos o porque me gustaría la idea de comprender mi vida tal como ella lo está haciendo. – dijo con tristeza. Janis sonrió.

- Entiendo, creo que yo me sentiría igual. -

Ariadna le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Se escuchó el timbre y ambas cruzaron miradas.

- Que raro. – dijo Janis mientras se levantaba para atender. – Es bastante tarde… -

Bajó las escaleras de su casa rápidamente y miró por el ojillo de la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Ash detrás. Abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Pues, mi padre sigue en la fiesta y yo… olvidé mis llaves. – dijo algo avergonzado.

Janis rió un poco e hizo un ademán para que pasara.

- Puedes quedarte un par de horas si quieres, o puedo arreglar el sofá para que descanses aquí. Mi hermana mayor no volverá hasta pasado mañana así que no tendré problemas por mantenerte aquí. – ofreció ella.

- Gracias, pero creo que solo será por poco tiempo. – Janis sonrió.

- Sube, estábamos comiendo helado. –

Se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Janis, donde estaba Ariadna recostada viendo televisión y comiendo helado del mismo pote. Ash se sorprendió un poco al verla con su color de cabello natural, seguía pareciéndose a Misty, pero ahora podía ver a la verdadera Ariadna y encontrarse con una imagen distorsionada de su Misty como solía pasarle.

- ¡Hola! – saludó esta emocionada al verlo.

- ¿Nos acompañas? – dijo Janis mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Ash se sintió algo incómodo por el hecho de estar con dos chicas en una habitación, sabiendo que ambas eran amigas de su novia y además que ellas se vieran tan relajadas con su presencia lo hacía vacilar. No tenía nada que temer con ese par, después de todo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero no acostumbraba a que lo trataran como '_una más_'.

Se sentó en una silla que encontró cerca en vez de su cama, le pareció lo correcto. Un _bip_ agudo interrumpió al grupo mientras miraban una película. Ariadna miró el radio que parpadeaba una luz roja. La estaban llamando.

- Me pregunto qué me dirán después de haberles cortado la comunicación. – pensó en voz alta.

Apretó un botón de al lado y el aparato soltó otro BIP esta vez más fuerte.

_- ¡Ariadna! – _gritó una voz del otro lado.

- ¿Jill? – preguntó algo aturdida.

Ash y Janis la miraban atentos a cualquier movimiento. El aparato sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los tres escucharan la conversación.

_- No es posible que lo hicieras, estaba todo muy interesante. –_ se quejó Gwen.

_- Mentira, querías ver a los hombres esos._ – se burló Sarina.

_- ¡Chicas! – _se escuchó la voz de Misty.

_- ¿Me escuchas, Ari?_ – decía la voz de Jill.

- Sí. – confirmó esta. Janis intentó aguantarse la risa.

_- Bien, ¿Qué averiguaste? –_

- Pues era cierto lo que Misty sospechaba, estaban planeando un encuentro o algo parecido. De hecho, toda la fiesta estaba repleta de chicos, ya estaba harta. –

_- ¡Debí haber ido yo! – _se escuchó a Gwen de lejos.

- _Bueno, ¿Sabes si hay algún candidato definitivo para nuestra princesita? – _preguntó Jillian.

- Pues, no lo creo, no me presentaron a nadie en especial, de hecho creo que recorrí unos treinta rostros… tal vez querrían que yo elija uno, cosa que no pasó. –

_- Eso no está bien… tarde o temprano intentarán algo… -_

Se pudo oír una discusión del otro lado. Gritos de Gwen y las quejas de Sarina en contra de esta. Janis reventó en risa, mientras que Ash miraba con las cejas alzadas tratando de imaginarse qué rayos estaría pasando a ese otro extremo.

_- ¡Ariadna! –_ se escuchó una voz familiar para los tres.

- ¡Hola, Misty! – se apresuró a decir Janis.

_- ¿Janis? ¿Cómo es que…? –_

- Tranquila, aquí ya lo sabemos todo. Estamos ayudando a Ariadna, por cierto. –

_- ¿E-estamos? – _tartamudeó nerviosa.

- Claro, tu novio y yo. – dijo con una risita.

Hubo silencio por un momento, si se omitían los otros ruidos que se oían del lado de Misty, hechos por las otras tres revoltosas.

_- Ya veo... _- se escuchó bajo_. - ¿Está por ahí? -_

Janis y Ariadna miraron a Ash. Este hizo una seña con las manos, indicándoles que le dijeron que él 'no se encontraba ahí'. Le sonrieron. Quería saber qué decía, y al parecer sus amigas habían captado bien su mensaje.

- No, estamos las dos comiendo helado y viendo películas, tú sabes, así como cuando niñas hacíamos pijamadas. – le contó Janis.

_- Oh… Supongo que no lo podíamos tener engañado por mucho tiempo. – _dijo con decepción.

- ¿Hubieras querido hablar con él? – intervino Ariadna.

_- No… eso será después. –_

Esa respuesta fue decepcionante para Ash. Suspiró. Aún no podía creer comportarse así por una chica, eso era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer.

- Pregunta frecuentemente por ti. – dijo Ariadna.

Ambas chicas miraron a Ash quien les lanzó una mirada fulminante y rieron.

- Escucha, ¿Cuándo volverás? No soy muy buena actriz que diga… - gimoteó Ariadna.

_- Estamos viendo eso, tal vez en un par de días… tal vez tres. –_

- ¿¡Tres días más!? – exclamó histérica.

_- ¡Vamos, Ari, cúbreme! – _suplicó Misty.

- ¡Lo haré! Pero, ¿Qué pasará si me descubren? –

_- Tienes a Ash y a Janis, estoy segura de que con ellos estarás bien. –_

- Cuenta con eso, amiga. – dijo Janis.

Misty rió. Era un deleite poder escuchar su risa, así lo sintió Ash. Por un momento sonrió, imaginándola a su lado, esa risa de cerca.

_- Ya tengo que dejarlas… llamen cuando sepan algo, aquí estamos viendo información sobre Antonia por la laptop de Jillian, parece que puedes conseguir de todo en internet. –_

- ¿Para qué hacen eso? –

_- Ya sabes, todo lo que dijo Gustav… pero esos rumores me tienen inquieta y, bueno, Jill se ofreció a ayudarme. – _Ariadna sonrió.

- Jillian lo puede todo. Luego me cuentas. –

_- Nos vemos chicas. – _se despidió.

Ariadna estaba lista para cortar, cuando de pronto escuchó un 'Y…'

_- Si ven a Ash… -_ el joven alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. _– Que sepa que estoy bien y… que no tuvo nada que ver con él. -_

- ¿Segura que no quieres mandar un beso o algo? – preguntó Janis riendo.

No hubo respuesta, ya había colgado. La sonrisa de ambas se desvaneció de repente. Ash las miraba con una media sonrisa no muy satisfecha.

- Lo siento. – dijo Ariadna con lástima.

- Tranquilo, ella es así… a veces… - intentó animarlo Janis con una sonrisa.

- No estoy muy convencido. – suspiró Ash.

- La mataré cuando llegue. – murmuró entre dientes Janis.

Los otros dos rieron. Ariadna bostezó.

- Oigan, no quiero parecer pesada, pero en serio muero de sueño. – dijo ella.

- Está bien, duerme. Yo acompaño hasta que se vaya. –

- De hecho. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Mejor me voy yendo. -

Janis asintió. Se despidió de Ariadna y bajó con Janis hacia la puerta.

- Hasta mañana, Ashy. – se despidió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Gracias por todo, Janis. –

- No hay de qué. – le dijo. – Ya verás que todo está bien… debe haber algo… tal vez ella misma siente algo de culpa, o está avergonzada… -

Ash se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Janis lo miró sonriente.

- Ustedes dos son muy parecidos, aunque no lo crean. – soltó una risita. – Tercos e inmaduros. -

- Tal vez… - masculló Ash.

- Adiós, Ash. – se despidió.

Ash se alejó de la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Janis suspiró con lástima al observarlo.

Ambas durmieron de maravilla, y ya estaban listas para volver a la acción. La primera en levantarse fue Janis, despertar a Ariadna no fue tarea fácil.

- ¿Lista para tu segundo día? – le preguntó sonriente.

- ¿No quieres usar tú la peluca? – dijo cansada con ojos medio cerrados.

- Lo lamento, solo entran clones. – respondió con una risita mientras le arrojaba la peluca en el rostro somnoliento.

Ariadna lo tomó de mala gana y lo acomodó en su cabeza. La miró no muy contenta.

- Muy chistosa. – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Janis rió. El timbre sonó y bajó rápidamente para atender, aunque se había hecho una idea de quien era.

- ¡Vaya! No te esperaba por aquí. – le dijo a Ash con una sonrisa.

- Las escoltaré. Tengo que mantenerme cerca para informarme de todo. – respondió este mientras entraba en la casa.

- Creí que te habían despedido. –

- No, mi padre no toleraba la idea de despedir a su propio hijo. – dijo riendo. – Me cambiaron de cargo. -

Ariadna bajó las escaleras corriendo, tanto que por poco tropieza. Janis cubrió su boca para ahogar una risa Ash suspiró y sonrió.

- Estos tacones… - se quejó mientras se acercaba a los dos. - ¿Cómo estas? –

- Bien. Veo que tú igual. – dijo sonriente el chico.

Ariadna sonrió con algo de timidez. Ella y Janis subieron al auto de Ash, quien las llevó hasta la residencia Monserrat. Ash bajó con Ariadna y le indicó a Janis que lo esperara en el auto hasta que regresara. La escoltó hasta entrar por la puerta.

- Escucha, - le dijo. – Tienes visita hoy, uno de tus pretendientes. –

- No me digas. – contestó aburrida. – ¿Otro más? – Ash rió.

- Anoche pude entrar en la oficina de Antonia, descubrí algo muy interesante. –

Hizo una pausa al escuchar voces de arriba que se acercaban, bajando las escaleras. Pasos que se avecinaban. Ariadna suspiró, aguantando la curiosidad.

- Ya me dirás en otro momento. – le sonrió. – Vete antes de que esa mujer te mate. -

- ¿Antonia? Es menos temible de lo que parece... y vulnerable. – aseguró sin mucha preocupación.

- ¡Mirella! -

Ash se alejó de Ariadna apenas escuchó esa voz. Ella le sonrió con algo de burla y retuvo una risa. Antonia se acercaba con el rostro serio y la mirada fría fija en Ash. Este hizo una reverencia ante ella, ella lo ignoró.

- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? – preguntó a Ariadna y echó otra mirada asesina a Ash.

- Solo me escoltó, tía. – aclaró ella con una sonrisa.

Ash también sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Antonia lo barrió con la mirada hasta que vio que había abandonado el lugar por completo. Se volvió a Ariadna con una mirada más calida.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien. – le dijo casi con emoción.

Ariadna suspiró, sabía lo que le esperaba. 'Aquí vamos…'

Subieron escalones arriba, al lugar que tanto frecuentaban, el punto de las reuniones importantes, la oficina. Al entrar, vio que había dos hombres de pie. Uno de ellos era ya un hombre mayor, no más que Arthur. Sus ojos fríos y negros parecían penetrarla, sintió una punzada y trató de evitarlos. A su lado, un joven alto y tosco, tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y la miraba con unos ojos grises casi cristalinos de forma, podía decirse, algo seductora. Se sonrojó intensamente al verlo sonreírle y tomó aire, rezando por no decir tonterías.

- Ella es mi sobrina Mirella. – presentó Antonia. – Cielo, el conde vino desde muy lejos solo para verte. -

- Es un placer, Alteza. – se adelantó el joven e hizo una reverencia.

'Esa voz…' Ariadna se quedó pasmada. Intentó controlar su respiración, que empezaba a agitarse. '¿Conozco esa voz?'

- Uh. – se sobresaltó, luego actuó con naturalidad, o al menos lo intentó. – El placer es mío. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Él la miraba casi examinándola de pies a cabeza, sus labios formando una discreta sonrisa. Soltó una risita nerviosa, pero se puso seria rápidamente recordando que no debía '_reír_'.

- El conde insiste en llevarte a pasear hoy día. – comentó Antonia complacida.

Ariadna lo miró con desconfianza, de pies a cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar esa inseguridad por un momento. El chico frente a ella se acercó de forma seductora y alcanzó su mano hasta tocar la punta de los dedos de la suya.

- No se preocupe, no iremos muy lejos. – le sonrió el joven con calidez. – Su tía tiene un jardín hermoso y bastante amplio. Podemos dar una larga caminata. -

Sus ojos la miraban, eran intensos y profundos, de un color grisáceo casi cristalino. Se sintió algo mareada luego de salir de su trance en ellos. Respiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sería… un gusto. – dijo algo sonrosada.

La llevó de la mano para salir de la habitación, el mareo aún no se le pasaba, era como si recién hubiera despertado. Intentó verlo de reojo, lo atrapó haciendo lo mismo y se volteó inmediatamente muy avergonzada, sintió la sonrisa de él al darse cuenta de eso.

Ya en el jardín, la guió hasta la fuente del centro, era la más grande y también la más bonita. Alrededor había un sin fin de flores de todos los colores y tipos, era el entorno perfecto, desolado, tranquilo… romántico…

Se sonrojó aún más en considerar esa idea, se suponía que estaba ahí por algo, de encubierto, para poder averiguar todo lo que planeaban hacer con Misty, en cómo planeaban manipular su vida, y ahora estaba con este muchacho. ¿Sería a propósito para distraerla? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta? 'Ay no…'

- Estás muy callada. - le dijo con esa voz ronca.

- ¿Uh? – lo miró, estaba sonriéndole. – Bueno, yo… -

- ¿En qué pensabas? –

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – el chico se encogió de hombros.

- Es que te quedaste mirando el vacío… como enamorada. – agregó con un tonito seductor.

Ariadna se sonrojó intensamente, era ya imposible disimularlo. Intentó mantener la mirada altiva, giró su cabeza para el lado opuesto, su orgullo era primero. Viró la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo, el chico la observaba con esa sonrisa que la traía loca, ya hasta el punto de ser desesperante. ¿Por qué no podía mirar a otro lado?

- ¿Ofendí a la princesa? – preguntó con sorna.

- No, no tienes el honor. – respondió desafiante.

El chico soltó una carcajada. Ariadna se sorprendió ante su reacción, definitivamente no se la esperaba. Volvió a sonrojarse, creyendo que tal vez habría dicho algo estúpido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ariadna.

- Nada. – dijo aún riendo. – Sí que sabes darte tu lugar, ¿No? –

- ¿Te estás burlando? –

- Jamás me atrevería, Alteza. – añadió con voz seria pero una sonrisa.

Lo miró con aire de desconfianza, luego se suavizó. Suspiró.

- Eres más bonita de lo que te imaginé ayer. – le dijo en voz baja.

Ariadna sintió un escalofrío. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y lo miró asustada, el sonreía. Él, era él, el chico de la otra noche, con el que había estado hablando en plena oscuridad.

- De hecho, eres más bonita de lo que te recuerdo… - agregó acercándose más a ella.

'¿Recordarme? Pero yo nunca lo había visto… a menos que…'

- Y-yo… - tartamudeó inútilmente.

El chico rió mientras acercaba su rostro a una distancia corta pero 'aceptable'.

- Así que… ¿Tenías novio? – preguntó un poco serio, a la misma distancia. Ariadna se distraía de a momentos con sus labios perfectos. – Han corrido rumores de tus _travesuras_. - Ariadna le sonrió.

- Pues… - comenzó. – Creo que debes hacerte tu propia opinión. – hizo una pausa. – Y no tengo novio. –

La miró sonriente una vez más. La mataba cada vez que lo hacía, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Seguramente era a propósito. Sintió una punzada en el estómago de repente, acababa de decir que no tenía novio, cuando en realidad Misty sí, la verdadera princesa. ¿Cuánto le costaría esa mentira?

- Y princesa… -

- Dime Aria-.- se cortó inmediatamente y soltó una risita nerviosa. – Mirella. – corrigió más clara. – Dime Mirella… así… me llamo… -

Se sonrojó un poco, casi había metido la pata, esperó que no se diese cuenta. Él la miró algo curioso y luego sonrió. Esquivó su mirada tan penetrante, la ponía nerviosa.

- Hans. – le dijo el chico. – Ya te lo había dicho… aunque debo decir, eres algo olvidadiza. – rió. Ella lo imitó con otra risita nerviosa.

- Es… uno de mis defectos. – sonrió.

- Olvidar es bueno a veces. – le dijo. – Sobretodo en las peleas… o las malas épocas…-

Se hundió en sus ojos, en su mirada. Sonreía como tonta, o así lo sintió, y no podía evitarlo.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa. – le dijo. Ella se puso colorada.

- Gr-gracias. – musitó bajo.

- ¿Me parece, princesa, o la estoy intimidando? –

- No tendrás tanta suerte. – contestó airosa.

Hans volvió a reír, esta vez lo acompañó Ariadna. 'Dios, es tan lindo…'

- Y, - comenzó a decir Hans. - ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos para variar? -

- ¿Escapar? – preguntó algo alarmada. – Pero si yo… acabo de volver… - Hans sonrió.

- Vamos, anímate. – le dijo. – Vuelve a tus _travesuras_. –

- Eso me parece una insinuación muy… ¡Indecorosa! – se esforzó en decir seria.

Se miraron por un rato y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, Ariadna no pudo evitarlo aunque intentó controlarse.

- Y entonces, - se acercó de nuevo. - ¿Me acompañas? -

Dudó, pero ¿Cómo podría ella resistirse a algo como eso? ¿A él? Era un completo extraño y ya la tenía a sus pies. ¿Era eso posible o se habría encaprichado? 'En fin…'

- Está bien. – le sonrió. – Pero, ¿A dónde me llevarás? -

- No lo sé. – respondió tomándola de la mano. – Dejemos que la suerte lo decida. -

Antonia recorría de un lado para otro su oficina, una carta en mano abierta y algo arrugada, lágrimas recientemente seca, la mano en la frente.

- Dios, ayúdame por favor. – se sentó sobre su escritorio. – Fausto… Jamás me perdonaría… yo… -

Tocaron a la puerta. Se apareció Lord Smith junto con otro caballero, Nathan, quien con esa mirada de víbora examinaba la oficina por cada rincón despectivamente. Miró a Antonia y le mandó una sonrisa fría. Ella le indicó a Arthur que la dejara sola con él. Este, sin vacilar ya, salió.

- Así que, Milady. – decía Nathan rodeando el escritorio cual buitre. – ¿Toda va de acuerdo al plan? La veo algo… confusa… - soltó una risa cruel.

Antonia apretó el puño con la carta, aguantando las lágrimas que estaban por brotar nuevamente. Su expresión era amarga.

- Esto lo acordamos hace meses, Nathan. – le dijo Antonia a la defensiva. - ¿Dijiste confusa? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? - agregó con altivez.

- No me engañas. – apretó los labios. – Te conozco bien, querida amiga. Aparentas ser fuerte, decidida, valiente… pero en el fondo tu corazón te vence la dulce, tierna y frágil… Nina. –

Se alejó con esa risa condescendiente. Antonia mantuvo la mirada alta y firme en él.

- Así que, ¿Cuál es _tu_ plan? -

- ¿_Mi_ plan? –

- Por supuesto, Milady. – le sonrió. – Verás, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. – hizo una pausa. – Yo sé por los dos que algo tramas a mis espaldas. –

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tal acusación? – intentó ser convincente, pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué es eso que guardas en tu puño? Si me quieres explicar… - la retó.

- No te interesa. – dijo molesta.

Bajó del escritorio y se dirigió al otro extremo del salón. Nathan rió y se acercó lentamente.

- Solo quiero advertirte, que no me vengas con jueguitos. – le sonrió mientras se acercaba más. – Recuerda esto, esos dos deben casarse en un mínimo de cuatro días. Eso acordamos, y un pacto conmigo es un pacto de _sangre_. -

Antonia se retorció por dentro al escuchar el énfasis en la última palabra. Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse y no perder la postura que había actuado hasta ese momento. Lo miró con odio.

- No me das miedo. – dijo entre dientes con rabia. Nathan rió.

- Tal vez no ahora. –

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola. Antonia cayó de rodillas, el papel se había marchitado casi por completo entre sus dedos. Lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Dios mío. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se lamentó.

Hans recorría calle por calle con toda la normalidad del mundo. Al parecer no le importaba que ambos estuvieran vestidos de forma elegante. Él con un smoking azul marino y camisa blanca, y ella con una falda negra hasta la rodilla de corte a la cintura con una blusa blanca. Iban de la mano, cual pareja. Ariadna se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, sobretodo las veces que sentía que él jugaba entre sus dedos. Pararon en una pizzería, idea de Hans.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea, Hans? – preguntó inocentemente. – Nos vamos… a meter en problemas. -

- No le temo a los problemas. – sonrió. – Ahora, a las serpientes, eso sí. Y a veces a las mujeres. – terminó con una risita.

Ariadna lo acompañó riendo. Los atendieron bien, al parecer no era un conde muy famoso, así lo pensó Ariadna, ya que su presencia no llevaba a mucho _escándalo_. Ella, por otro lado, era constante punto de miradas. Intentó ser muy natural en su actuación.

Hans se adelantó a hacer la orden mientras Ariadna seguí distraída, pensando y pensando. La comida llegó muy rápido y la mesera le mandaba una que otra sonrisa encantadora a Ariadna. Le sonrió de vuelta amigablemente.

- Así que. – dijo Hans mientras tomaba un pedazo y se lo llevaba a la boca. - ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? -

Ariadna se lo quedó viendo con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Era increíble lo guapo que ese chico podía ser. 'Hasta comiendo se ve lindo…' Reaccionó cuando este alzó las cejas en espera de una respuesta.

- Estuvo bien. – sonrió. – Conocí lugares que nunca imaginé… gente a la que nunca creí conocer… - terminó con un suspiro. Hans le sonrió.

- Por lo que veo no viajas mucho. –

- No. – confirmó ella. – No mucho. – se encogió de hombros.

Miró la pizza y tomó un pedazo, pero no se animó a morderlo, lo dejó en su plato. Hans iba terminando el segundo.

- ¿Por qué la pizzería? – preguntó Ariadna. - ¿Algún significado? - Hans negó con la cabeza.

- Hace como tres años que no comía una. – le sonrió, dejándola deslumbrada una vez más. – Y creí que sería un buen lugar para hablar y conocerte mejor. –

- Entonces si quieres conocerme. – preguntó con una ceja en alto.

- ¿Dije acaso lo contrario? – Ariadna sonrió.

- No… no lo hiciste. – dijo anonadada.

Hans posó ambas manos entrelazadas en un puño sobre la mesa. Contempló a Ariadna por algunos segundos. De repente ella sintió ansiedad por probar su comida. Todo sea esquivar esos maravillosos ojos que desviaban los suyos.

- Cuéntame de ti. – dijo Ariadna, ahora más confiada. - ¿Por qué vinieron a Massachussets? ¿Antonia te llamó para algo en especial? -

Intentó no hacer un interrogatorio, pero ahora necesitaba sacar cierta información, después de todo, eso había ido a hacer. Hans la miró sonriente.

- Mi tío, - comenzó Hans. – Creo es amigo de tu tía. Recibió una llamada de ayuda y, bueno, vinimos al rescate. – concluyó y dio otro bocado hambriento.

- ¿Rescate? – preguntó sin entender. - ¿Rescatar a quién? –

Hans se encogió de hombros. '¿Qué tipo de rescate y a quién?'

- Háblame sobre tu tío. – insistió Ariadna. – Es algo… siniestro… ¿Verdad? -

- Lo parece, pero no lo es. Nathan fue como un padre para mí. – sonrió el chico. – Me crió luego de que mis padres murieron. Me instruyó bien para convertirme en un buen noble... a veces creo que debería ser él quien lleve el título, es un hombre muy justo. –

- Ya veo. – suspiró. - ¿Amigo de Antonia dices? – Hans asintió.

- No a muchos le haría tal favor. – explicó Hans.

- ¿Y de qué clase de favor hablamos? –

- Económico. – aclaró cortante.

Ariadna suspiró. Intento ordenar las ideas. Nathan había llamado a Antonia, quien necesitaba ayuda, un rescate, sobre un tema… ¿Económico? La idea no estaba muy clara.

- Supongo que es del tipo de favores que se hacen los buenos amigos. – suspiró ella.

- Eres algo curiosa. – le sonrió. – Otra de tus virtudes. – Ariadna lo miró sonrosada, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Janis se había ido a toda velocidad a la casa de Ash, esperando poder encontrarlo ahí. '¡Maldición! Una lejos y la otra perdida. ¿En qué pensaba Misty? Voy a matar a Ariadna.' Al llegar, bajó inmediatamente y para su sorpresa, y alivio, lo encontró saliendo.

- ¡Ash! – gritó mientras se acercaba. - ¿Sabes donde está Ariadna? -

- ¿Por qué? ¿No está contigo? – preguntó sin preocupación.

Janis lo miró enojada, y su reacción la puso de peor humor.

- ¡Se suponía que tú la escoltabas hoy! -

- Solo de ida… -

Ash parecía no entender la gravedad de la situación. Janis comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Mira, no sé que haya sido, pero Ariadna no está. Allá en la mansión la estuvieron buscando, al parecer desapareció. - explicó.

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¡Eso mismo digo! ¡Ahora ayúdame! – exclamó.

Idearon un 'plan', cada uno la buscaría por su lado y al caer el sol, volverían a casa de Janis para reunirse, ambos estarían comunicados por si la hallaban. A ambos les pareció buena idea. Janis se encargó de buscarla por el centro, las tiendas, la pizzería, el cine, etc. No tuvo resultados. Ash tuvo el encargo se sitios más alejados y peligrosos, después de todo era agente, esa excusa le puso Janis. Sin éxito y ya después de dos horas, eran casi las siete. Ash y Janis fueron al punto de encuentro, ambos cansados.

- ¿Nada de nada? - le preguntó Janis sin esperanzas. Ash negó con la cabeza. – ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacemos? -

- Ya está grandecita, ¿No crees? Creo que puede cuidarse sola. – trató de ser optimista. – Seguramente… vuelve por si sola. –

Janis lo miró con enojo.

- No dirías eso si se tratara de Misty. – le echó en cara. Ash suspiró.

- Puede ser. – confesó. – Tiendo a ser algo… posesivo con ella… -

- Eso no es bueno, le molesta. – Janis se acercó a la puerta con las llaves en mano.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? – preguntó de forma inocente.

- No, pero la conozco bien como para saber. –

Mientras abría la puerta con las llaves, Ash la calló con un 'shush' y parecía examinar el rededor.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- Escucha. – indicó.

Era el ruido de un vaivén. Parecía madera que rechinaba, llegaba a ser insoportable si te lo quedabas escuchando por mucho tiempo. Janis pareció extrañada.

- Parece que viene de… atrás de la casa. – le dijo a Ash con un poco de miedo.

Ambos se miraron y se aproximaron lentamente, cuidadosos. Ash iba por delante, Janis, miedosa, se sostenía de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. Ash logró divisar a una figura, al parecer columpiándose de forma divertida, las sogas que colgaban el columpio eran las que hacían el ruido tan exasperante. Se acercó un poco más. Ash suspiró.

- Te lo dije, ella estaba bien. – le dijo a Janis desde adelante.

- ¿Te refieres a…? –

No terminó. Furiosa, fue a paso fuerte donde estaba la falsa pelirroja, quien estaba sentada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, balanceándose con gracia. Ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia de los dos.

- ¿Donde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados. – dijo molesta.

Ariadna volteó la cabeza para verla. Le sonrió mientras detenía el columpio. Seguía con esa sonrisa que colmaba la paciencia de Janis.

- Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos es solo… - soltó un suspiro, la sonrisa seguía dibujada.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – preguntó Janis.

Ariadna soltó una risita infantil. Saltó del columpio y giró sobre si misma un par de veces, divertida.

- Es… maravilloso. - decía soñadora.

- ¿De quién estamos hablando? –

- Pues… de Hans, claro. – sonrió y se acercó donde Janis.

Esta arqueó las cejas y miró de reojo a Ash, quien estaba recostado en el árbol que sostenía el columpio sonriendo y, al parecer, conteniendo una risa. Janis suspiró y se tranquilizó.

- Así que Hans, ¿Eh? – preguntó. Ariadna se sonrojó.

- Es por lo que se, el prometido de Misty. – intervino Ash, no muy contento.

- ¿Prometido? – dijo Janis preocupada.

Ash asintió. Ariadna soltó un suspiro, el rubor aún cubría parte de su rostro.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa información? -

- He estado observando a ese conde Schmacher. – explicó. – Y su dizque "tío". – señaló. Ambas lo miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Janis. Ash suspiró.

- Mejor les cuento adentro, está haciendo frío. - dijo.

- Yo no siento frío. – informó Ariadna.

- Es porque estás acalorada. – indicó Janis con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ariadna se puso más roja que un tomate. - Al parecer ese chico en verdad te gusta. – le sonrió.

- ¡No es cierto! – se quejó.

Resopló y entró a la casa con paso furioso. Janis rió junto con Ash a su lado.

- Se comporta tal como Misty la primera vez que salió contigo. – le dijo Janis irónica.

Y diciendo eso fue detrás de Ariadna hasta desaparecer tras la puerta. Ash sonrió y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Luego de un momento siguió a Janis, era hora de compartir su muy importante hallazgo.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_¿Quién será el chico misterioso? ¿Qué intenta Nathan y qué pasa por la mente de Antonia? ¿Cual será el hallazgo de Ash? Todo y mucho más n.n en el siguiente capítulo: Crónicas  
- Maureen_


	20. Crónicas

_Capitulo 20: Crónicas. Espero les guste!!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Vigésima parte -_

- ¿Crees que me reconozcan? -

Misty tamborileaba los dedos en el filo de la ventanilla del jet privado de Jillian con ansiedad, mirando a través de esta con una expresión preocupada. Soltó un suspiro.

- Tal vez se sorprendan al verte. – le respondió Gwen con una sonrisa.

- Si las ven a las dos juntas sería un desastre. – advirtió Jillian.

- Esperemos no pase. – añadió la morena.

Les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvió a suspirar. Las nubes se veían por debajo como algodones, el cielo a esa altura estaba de un color turquesa muy hermoso. Un escalofrío corrió su espina y se abrazó a si misma apartando la mirada de la ventana.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Gwen, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

- Algo nerviosa. – confesó. – Pero estoy lista para enfrentarme a mi tía. He tenido suficiente tiempo y suficiente ayuda. Y mi padre… -

Gwen sonrió. Jillian y Sarina, que estaban al lado derecho, estaban concentradas en lo suyo, Jillian pintándose las uñas, cosa que parecía imposible en ese avión pero volaba tan suave que apenas se sentían las turbulencias; y Sarina estaba leyendo concentrada una revista. ¿Qué estaría viendo tan interesada? Volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventanilla. Las alturas normalmente le daban terror, pero esa no era su inquietud en ese momento.

- Solo espero que todo salga bien. – dijo Misty.

- Bueno, es cosa de ver que pasa cuando lleguemos. Sabrás manejarlo, te conozco. – respondió su amiga de cabello castaño.

Le sonrió amablemente y estrechó su mano en signo de apoyo. Soltaron una risita. Un sonido tintineante llamó la atención de las cuatro, era hora de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

- Aterrizando. – dijo Jillian emocionada.

Misty respiró hondo, su sonrisa incrementaba junto con los nervios que crecían dentro de ella en forma de mariposas. ¿Estaba realmente lista? Esperaba estarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Pronto vería a sus hermanas, a Janis y… a Ash… Todo volvería como antes…

'Hogar, dulce hogar.'

Ariadna dormía placidamente, esbozando una sonrisa. Janis la miró casi al borde de la exasperación. ¿Qué no se despertaba con nada? Hizo otro intento en moverla, pero solo obtenía gemidos y quejidos. Resopló. Sin pensar en algo más práctico, fue al baño y abrió el grifo para llenar un vaso con agua fría. De vuelta a la cama se lo arrojó en la cara. La pobre joven de rizos castaños se despertó abruptamente ahogando un grito. Le lanzó una mirada ingenua a Janis, quien parecía satisfecha.

- ¡Pero bueno! Por fin te despiertas… - le dijo reteniendo una risa.

- Gracias a ti… - apretó los dientes.

Se secó con las sábanas que aún la medio-cubrían. Janis le lanzó la peluca, la cual atrapó en el aire sin muchas ganas. Parecía más ociosa que los últimos dos días, desganadas. Janis creyó saber a qué se debía, y tenía que ver con la información que Ash les había brindado el día anterior. Información no muy _oportuna_.

- ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer hoy? -

- Sé lo que _no_ debo hacer… - decía sin ganas mientras se alistaba con ropa adecuada para presentarse en la mansión.

Janis suspiró con cansancio. Definitivamente no era algo bueno, le había afectado la noticia. Recordó cada palabra…

_Se habían sentado los tres en la sala. Janis llevó algo para que coman y beban, Ash aceptó con gusto, Ariadna se veía sin mucho apetito, abochornada aún, a lo más probó un par de sorbos de agua fría._

_- ¿Nos vas a contar ya? Todo eso me tiene intrigada. – dijo Janis. Ash le sonrió._

_- Eres tal cual Misty te describió. – rió con diversión. – Bueno, creo que Ariadna ya se ha debido de dar cuenta que el conde Schmacher la esta cortejando. –_

_Las miradas de ambos se clavaron en la joven de rizos oscuros, quien sonrojada trataba de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con alguno._

_- No sé de qué hablan… - musitó. Los dos soltaron una risa._

_- Bien, y ¿Qué tiene de importante eso? – cada palabra hacía a Janis aún más hambrienta de información._

_- Su objetivo es Misty. – explicó Ash. – No Ariadna. –_

_Fue la primera vez que ella lo miró a la cara, estaba, al parecer, avergonzada y algo entristecida. Sonrió con lástima como si hubiera cometido una torpeza y se lo hubieran echado en cara. _

_- Pero, existe la posibilidad de que a Hans le haya gustado la personalidad de Ariana, aún así pensando que era Misty, o mejor dicho, la princesa Mirella… - animó Janis, siempre tratando de ser optimista. _

_Ariadna le mandó una sonrisa algo más alegre que la anterior. Ash, por su lado, suspiró y arqueó las cejas._

_- No se trata de Ariadna o de Misty en realidad. – continuó con un aire más serio. – Es lo que busca por medio de ella. -_

_Ambas chicas lo miraban esperanzadas, inocentes, ninguna realmente captando el mensaje que Ash intentaba transmitir. _

_- Ese hombre que siempre lo sigue, - le dijo. – Lo he estado vigilando… lo he estudiado… - hizo una pausa y tomó aire. – No es el tipo de sujeto con el que uno quisiera meterse, créanme. – añadió con voz peligrosa. – Y al parecer… -_

_Otra pausa. Silencio. Janis y Ariadna esperaron pacientes a que siguiera contando lo que sabía pero al parecer él mismo se sentía incómodo hablándolo a voz abierta. Después de otro respiro siguió._

_- Es algo muy típico, en realidad. Bastante predecible. Lo que quiere este hombre es, de alguna forma u otra, conseguir el poder absoluto de Molvania. -_

_- ¿Qué? – exclamó Janis con voz seca. Ariadna se mantuvo en silencio. - ¿Cómo piensa lograrlo? –_

_- Pues, no es muy difícil de descifrar el plan. – se sonrió. – Casarán a Misty con el conde, quien es, por supuesto, sobrino de Nathan, quien es ya su única familia. –_

'_Económico…' recordó Ariadna. '¿Sería ese el motivo de la unión?'_

_- Es decir que él es… -_

_- ¿Huérfano? - inquirió Ash. – Al parecer. Hay algo muy raro con respecto a eso, y sospechoso a la vez. – bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos antes de continuar. – Sé por la información que conseguí que su madre murió de causas naturales. Sin embargo, su padre… -_

_Tomó aire antes de continuar. Parecía difícil aún para él. _

_- Sigue. – lo instó Janis. Él asintió._

_- No estoy seguro si me meteré en problemas por haberme inmiscuido en todo eso. – rió un poco. – Seguro lo vale… - aclaró su garganta. – Su padre murió también. Se dice que por causas naturales, una extraña combinación de cáncer de hígado y al riñón. Dieron la excusa de que el __conde __Varick__ Schmacher__, el padre de Hans, era un gran bebedor. Pero hubo algo que me dejó pensando. – otra pausa. Ariadna y Janis lo miraban atentas. – Me infiltré en los documentos médicos de ambas personas, y al parecer al padre le hicieron una autopsia. – tomó un sorbo de agua que yacía sobre la mesa. - Es muy extraño que los hombres sufran de várices, ya que es un problema comúnmente femenino. También le habían diagnosticado diabetes meses antes de su muerte, y pude ver que no era algo hereditario. –_

_- De nuevo investigando el árbol familiar. – comentó Ariadna. Ash sonrió y asintió._

_- Así es. Como sea, no es normal, y comencé a sospechar que, tal vez, su muerte no había sido del todo natural. –_

_Hubo silencio. Ariadna y Janis se echaron un par de miradas angustiadas, su expresión era casi la misma que cuando uno cuenta una historia de miedo._

_- Insinúas… - dijo Ariadna en voz débil. – Que alguien tuvo que matarlo… -_

_- Arsenicosis. – dijo Ash. – Una enfermedad por envenenamiento lento. Al hombre ya le habían diagnosticado hace meses los síntomas de las enfermedades que parecían haberlo llevado a su lecho de muerte. Es poco probable, sobre todo el problema de los vasos sanguíneos. Eso fue lo que me llevó a investigar más. –_

_- Y, ¿Quién pudo ser? – preguntó Janis alarmada. – Será posible… que su propio hijo… - cubrió su boca con una mano. _

_- No. – Ash sonrió. – Dudo que él haya planeado todo tan fríamente. No como su tío. –_

_- Entonces, ¿Fue ese otro hombre? –_

_Ash se encogió de hombres._

_- Eso es lo que me temo. Aún no tengo pruebas concretas, solo suposiciones, pero creo que bastante acertadas. -_

_- ¿Y cómo puedes acusarlo sin pruebas? Me refiero, Ash, ¿Estás seguro? Es algo grave… -_

_- Lo sé. – concordó. – Pero su historial también lo vuelve el principal sospechoso. Al parecer perteneció a una especie de mafia. Una enfermiza obsesión por el poder. –_

_-¿Por qué otros no descubrieron eso antes? – preguntó Ariadna inocente. Ash le sonrió. _

_- Hay mucha corrupción en todas partes, incluso dentro de la policía. Lo sé, lo he visto y vivido. Si sigues mi consejo, no confíes en nadie. –_

_- Confiamos en ti, ¿O no? – dijo Janis sarcástica. Ash rió._

_- Bajo su propio riesgo- contestó bromeando. – Me refiero a que las apariencias engañan. Y ese hombre…definitivamente es peligroso… -_

_Otro silencio largo los invadió por unos segundos que parecían eternidad. La primera en romper ese hielo fue Janis._

_- ¿Y por qué habría de matar a su hermano? -_

_- Cuñado. - Corrigió Ash. – Al morir la madre, Nathan ya no tenía más conexión con el condado más que su sobrino. Al morir el conde Varick, creo tuvo la esperanza de que el poder pase a él, y de cierta forma lo hizo. –_

_- Pero no se volvió conde. – intervino Ariadna._

_- Efectivamente. – afirmó Ash. – Hans heredó el título de su padre, y el tío no es más que un tutor, un protector. Pero como tal, tiene cierto poder. –_

_- Pero no el suficiente. – concluyó Janis. Ash sonrió. Parecía que al fin entendían todo._

_- ¿Dónde encaja Misty en todo esto? – preguntó Janis. Ash suspiró._

_- Si se casa con Hans, se volvería Reina de inmediato. Hans tendría un 50% de poder, y siendo Molvania un país un tanto machista, creo que podrá conseguir más que eso. Siendo él la marioneta de su tío, estoy seguro de que todos quedarían en algún momento a su merced, sobre todo si… -_

_Si voz pareció cortarse. Tragó saliva, parecía perturbado. Janis comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Ash, también sintió parte de su sangre helarse en su cuerpo._

_- ¿Los mataría? – preguntó casi para sí. Ariadna abrió los ojos, alarmada. – ¿En serio crees que llegaría a matarlos… y todo por poder? -_

_- Mató al padre… no veo por que no al hijo… y su esposa. –_

_- Pero… si no se casan entonces todo estaría arreglado – dijo Ariadna. Ash movió la cabeza de lado._

_- No es tan fácil. – dijo. – Antonia está involucrada. Lo sé, Arthur me lo dijo… -_

_- ¿El viejo? – preguntó Ariadna con desconfianza. – Creí que estaba del lado de Antonia. –_

_- Lo esta. – explicó Ash. – Pero también del nuestro. No confía en Nathan, fue por eso que me mandó a vigilarlo. Antonia no sospecharía nunca que volví al trabajo por eso.– sonrió. – Soy como su espía. –_

_- Tú y tus cosas de espía. ¡Odio que nunca sepamos de tus planes! – se quejó Janis. Ash soltó una carcajada. – ¿Cómo es que Antonia se involucró con ese hombre? –_

_- Pues, no tengo idea de cómo se conocieron, si a eso te refieres. – le dijo. – Pero sé que el matrimonio es un plan entre los dos. Y Antonia lo hace por alguna razón. –_

_- ¿La sabes? – _

_Ash les sonrió. Era evidente que lo hacía._

_- Dinero. – dijo Ariadna. _

_- ¿Qué dices Ari? – preguntó Janis._

_- Lo hace por dinero. Hans dijo algo así hoy, aunque no me dio una explicación concreta, pero me dijo que su tío le hacía un favor económico a Antonia. –_

_- Si bueno, se trata de dinero es cierto. – confirmó Ash. – Pero no exactamente va para su uso personal. –_

_- ¿Y entonces? – Janis seguía ansiosa por más._

_Ash suspiró y sonrió otra vez. Meneó la cabeza._

_- Es suficiente información para ese par de mentes. – dijo de forma divertida. - Ten cuidado con Hans, Ariadna. – le dijo en tono de advertencia. – Está en juego mucha sangre. -_

_Sin decir más se levantó y se despidió de las dos con un gesto de la mano. Abrió la puerta y salió. Ambas chicas no dijeron palabra alguna, quedaron en silencio hasta que Ariadna anunció lo cansada que estaba y que se daría una ducha rápida antes de meterse a la cama. Janis asintió sin prestarle mucha importancia, aún analizando cada palabra que Ash había dicho. 'Ese hombre es peligroso… '_

Por su puesto que después de ese relato, Janis le había prohibido terminantemente a Ariadna cualquier tipo de coqueteo con Hans, y esta, sin más remedio, tuvo que aceptar, un tanto decepcionada pero asustada al mismo tiempo por la realidad de los hechos. Esa mañana suspiraba cada tres segundos. Hasta parecía deprimida. Suspiró. Ni modo, no se podían arriesgar.

- Estoy lista. – dijo ya saliendo del baño, perfectamente arreglada. Janis sonrió compasivamente.

- Vamos. – indicó.

Ariadna asintió y la siguió.

Ash aprovechó en ir temprano a la mansión Monserrat. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar más pistas sobre Antonia. Sabía por parte de Arthur, que no era peligrosa ni pretendía nada malo, pero también era conciente de que no podía confiarse de todo lo que él diga, tendría que comprobarlo por si mismo. Se escabulló hasta entrar a la oficina de Antonia, no era un lugar muy acogedor. Se dirigió a su escritorio, estaba cerrado con llave. Sonrió. No eran problema ese tipo de obstáculos. Sacó una llave maestra de su bolsillo y abrió el cajón sin dificultad. El reloj marcaba las nueve menos veinte, Antonia solía llegar a las diez. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente. Rebuscó entre todos los papeles. Nada importante, o más bien nada interesante. Divisó un bulto arrugado en una esquina. Lo tomó. El papel estaba dañado, se trataba de un sobre con el sello roto. Escuchó pasos acercándose hacia a puerta. Rápidamente metió la carta en su bolsillo, cerró el cajón y buscó un lugar para esconderse. No encontró mejor lugar que debajo del mantel de la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina con algunas sillas y un juego de té encima. La tela era lo bastante larga como para que no pudieran verlo. Se abrió la puerta. Eran sonido de tacones, seguido por pisadas fuertes de un hombre mayor. La puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de él.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes que necesitas hablarme en privado de esta forma? – dijo en tono sarcástico. – Vaya, Antonia. Y yo que creí que valías la pena… -

Ash había escuchado antes esa voz, y le fue fácil reconocerla, era Nathan. Solo lograba ver por una pequeña línea el movimiento de los pies de ambos. Antonia se alejó de él y se apoyó en su escritorio.

- Estoy harta. – le dijo. - ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡Harta! – gritó con furia.

- ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? – el hombre se acercó violentamente. - ¿Sabes en lo que estás metida? Te lo advertí Antonia, nada de juegos. –

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a ponerle un fin a este estúpido juego tu-.-

Sus palabras se ahogaron junto con un grito. Ash pudo ver como el hombre estaba muy cerca de ella. No pudo ver qué le había hecho o que había sucedido, simplemente escuchar. Nathan presionaba una de sus manos sobre la boca de Antonia, y la otra subía tentativamente hacia su cuello, ejerciendo una mayor presión a la hora de tocar la piel. Soltó una risa peligrosa.

- No tienes_ idea_ en lo que te estás metiendo. – susurró en el mismo tono amenazante. – Soy tu esperanza, Antonia. Tu única salida a la _libertad _que tanto ansias, sin mencionar al bienestar de tu patético pueblucho. – sonrió fríamente. – Además, tenemos un trato. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que es lo que más le conviene a tu gente. Molvania perece mientras vacilas aquí. - deslizó su mano de la boca de Antonia y la dejó caer a un lado.

- Perecería contigo al mando. – gruñó ella con voz ahogada y furiosa.

Nathan soltó otra risa. Deshizo la presión en la garganta de Antonia, quien se frotó el cuello y respiró hondo.

- Muy inteligente. – volvió a sonreír con desgano. – Pero qué opción tienes. Ninguna, y eso lo sabes. O Hans se casa con la princesa o tu-.-

- Tomo el mando. – concluyó la oración cortante. – Me hago cargo de Molvania yo misma, cumpliendo con la última voluntad de mi Rey. - La expresión de Nathan fue sombría.

- ¿Y podrás con la presión? Veamos los titulares, '_Rey muere, cuñada toma su lugar_.' ¿No te parece sospechoso? Creo que ya encontré tu punto débil… - sonrió con malicia. - ¿A eso le temías, cierto? Esos rumores que te atraviesan como cuchillas, porque sabes en el fondo, que mucha culpa tuviste… -

Antonia reprimió un gemido. Soltó un suspiro, apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no lo maté. – luchaba para que una lágrima de dolor no escapase de sus ojos.

- Lo sé, no eres tan astuta. – desafió Nathan. – No tienes la misma suerte que yo. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lograrías convencer de eso al resto del pueblo? Tantas manifestaciones te dejaron inquieta, tanto así que tuviste que huir y venir aquí, con tu sobrina como la esperanza de tu salvación. Ella es justo lo que necesitas, la suplente de tu puesto, para así dejarte _libre_. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil? Ganarte el afecto de tu sobrina, su confianza y engancharla en un matrimonio no deseado, para conveniencia del pueblo, y claro está para bien tuyo. – rió entre dientes. – Eso es muy egoísta, mi querida Nina. Y yo que creía que ya no teníamos nada en común. –

- Cállate. – dijo Antonia. – Tú no sabes nada. Habla por ti mismo, yo… ya tomé una decisión. -

Nathan golpeó con ira y fuerza su puño contra el escritorio, haciéndolo retumbar. Antonia dio un salto y parpadeó.

- Tienes veinticuatro horas. - le dijo. – Un día para que recapacites. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Sabes de lo que soy capaz, me conoces bien. -

- Yo ya no te conozco. – dijo entre dientes con rabia.

- Pero yo a ti si. – se alejó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, Nina. –

Cerró la puerta de un golpe Antonia dio otro salto. Ash también se sobresaltó por debajo del mantel, era una suerte que Antonia estaba muy ocupada con su propio conflicto interno como para darse cuenta de su presencia. La escuchó suspirar. Se sintió satisfecho con la información adquirida, ahora sabía el plan de Antonia con Misty, y también la razón exacta por la cual de involucró con ese hombre. Al parecer eran _viejos amigos… _pero de igual forma esa información no le sirvió de mucho. El problema era salir sin ser visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría Antonia lamentándose en esa habitación? Al parecer iba a tomar algo de tiempo…

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir primero donde tus hermanas? - preguntó la rubia bronceada. Misty miraba por la ventana de forma nostálgica. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Tal vez, pero por alguna razón siento que… - se interrumpió con un suspiro. – Tengo que hablar algo con ella primero, creo que entenderá mejor. –

- ¿A donde estamos yendo? – preguntó Gwen.

- A encontrarnos con Ariadna y Janis. – respondió Misty mientras barría las calles con la mirada. – Necesitamos contarles del nuevo plan. –

- Cierto… La carta que dejó tu padre lo explicó todo… -

Misty asintió. Soltó un suspiro. Si en Beverly Hills habían perdido el tiempo tratando de averiguar información que, al parecer, ya la sabían, recordó lo mucho que había escuchado en Puerto Rico. Había cambiado por completo la perspectiva que tenía sobre todo lo que le esperaba. Mientras veía inexpresiva las imágenes que se deformaban debido a la velocidad que iban, recordó lo que Gustav había dicho… lo que había contado y lo que había advertido…

_- ¿No quieren sentarse? – decía el hombre mientras se acomodaba en un cercano sofá._

_Al parecer las tres amigas habían quedado pasmadas, sobretodo Misty, quien fue la última en reaccionar y optar por sentarse al frente de Gustav. _

_- ¿Qué pasa con Molvania? – Jillian fue la primera en romper el hielo._

_- Dinero. – rió entre dientes. – De so se trata todo este frío mundo. Del dinero. –_

_- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Misty débilmente._

_- Pues, al parecer no hay dinero de donde sacar para contentar al pueblo. Tiendas han empezado a quebrar, hay familias que se mudan a vivir techo fuera… pero eso comenzó hace exactamente dos años. –_

_- ¿Por qué no lo solucionaron? – preguntó Ariadna con curiosidad._

_- Lo hicieron. – respondió Gustav. – Fausto, con el consejo de Antonia, se aliaron con unos inversionistas. Ellos fueron una solución inmediata, pero claro, la deuda aumentaba. Ambos pudieron controlarlo por un año, tal vez un poco menos… siempre fueron buen equipo… - hizo una pausa y suspiró. _

_- ¿Cómo pagaron si no había dinero? – volvió a preguntar._

_- Pues… con propiedades. Tierras. Terrenos del Reino. Podrías decir que la mitad de los terrenos del castillo donde vivían tus padres está '_hipotecado_'. –_

_Misty miró al suelo, pensativa. 'Problemas en Molvania…'_

_- Brock me lo advirtió. – musitó entre dientes. Los demás apenas la escucharon. – Me lo dijo una noche, antes de que decidiera escapar. Me dijo que _tenía_ que convertirme en reina, que no tenía opción… me dijo que Antonia había acordado un matrimonio con un conde para conveniencia suya… -_

_- Ella no haría eso. – interrumpió Gustav con seriedad. – No desmiento el que sea por conveniencia, pero nunca para su propio beneficio… -_

_Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a humedecerse, reprimió un sollozo. Nadie más pareció notarlo. Sólo Jillian posó una mano suavemente sobre la parte tras de su hombro._

_- Entonces… ¿Tu matrimonio es la solución a los problemas económicos del país?- preguntó Ariadna algo confusa._

_- Seguramente ese es el plan. – dijo Gustav. – Aunque Fausto nunca mencionó nada parecido. –_

_- ¿Qué mencionó él? –_

_Gustav pareció vacilar. Quedó pensativo por un momento como intentando recordar algo. De pronto se paró e hizo una seña de 'esperen', volvió al rato con un sobre arrugado en una de sus manos. _

_- Es para ti. – le dijo a Misty mientras le ofrecía la carta. – Es la última. La escribió aquí mientras me contaba sobre… - se detuvo._

_Misty revisó la carta por delante y por el reverso. No había remitente ni nada, sin embargo Gustav le había dicho que era para ella. Su última carta. ¿Sería la clave?_

_- Ese año se salvó gracias al apoyo de los inversionistas. – continuó dejando el otro tema a un lado. - Pero de pronto todo comenzó a decaer de nuevo. El pueblo amaba a su Rey, pero perdió toda credibilidad cuando… - volvió a vacilar._

_- ¿Cuándo qué? – instó Ariadna, quien de pronto se veía muy interesada en el tema. - ¿Qué pasó luego? – Gustav echó a Misty una mirada de tristeza._

_- Cuando comenzó a buscarte. – dijo con pena._

_Misty ahogó otro suspiro mientras levantó la vista para verlo con los ojos brillosos. Sin querer, arrugó un poco la carta al apretar su puño._

_- Si es que ya te han contado el por qué te criaste con Rose, entenderás que luego de algunos meses Fausto se arrepintió de haberte dejado ir. – aclaró su garganta. – Viajó hasta Nueva York para buscarte, pensando que estarías con Antonia, pero ella te había dejado al cuidado de otra familia. Buscó como loco por todas partes tu nombre, 'Mirella', pero nunca se encontró… - hizo otra pausa. - Se obsesionó tanto con tu búsqueda. Intentó convencer a Antonia de que podían ubicarte pero ella insistía en que era demasiado tarde. - Misty tomó aire._

_- No me encontraron… - dijo. – Por que no me bautizaron con ese nombre… - explicaba mientras su voz temblaba. _

_- Eso claro, fue hace mucho. Pero esos últimos dos años volvió a intentarlo, te buscó sin descanso, y gastó miles… - suspiró. – Algunos decían que había enloquecido, que ya estaba demente por la pérdida de su esposa, tanto así que había inventado a una hija que nunca existió… - sonrió. – Bueno, nadie sabía que existías. – Misty asintió. – Prestaba poca atención a sus deberes, por suerte Antonia siempre estaba ahí, responsabilizándose por él. –_

'_Otra vez Antonia…' Misty estaba confundida. ¿Era Antonia la mala de la historia? ¿O se había apresurado a sacar sus propias conclusiones? Pero entonces, si tanto la apoyaba, ¿Por qué esclavizarla con tal cosa como un matrimonio forzado? Siguió escuchando con atención._

_- Dijiste que mi padre escapó… - intervino Misty. Gustav sonrió._

_- No fue hasta que se enteró del complot. – le dijo él. _

_- ¿Complot? – Jillian pareció alarmada. Gustav asintió._

_- Esos inversionistas… eran al parecer un tipo de mafia… Antonia, claro, no lo sabía, y nunca lo supo, Fausto se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Él sabía que llegarían a matarla si ella se enterara por algún motivo. –_

_- ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Qué querían? –_

_- Dinero. – respondió Gustav con claridad. – Aunque claro, no era algo que les faltara. – añadió pensativo. – Analizándolo bien… Molvania estaba al borde de la ruina… pero todas esas tierras… ellos esperaban comprar el reino entero… - concluyó._

_- ¿Y qué ganarían con eso? – preguntó Ariadna. _

_- Poder. – respondió Misty como hipnotizada. Gustav asintió levemente._

_Las cosas comenzaban a aclararse, aunque claro, su problema seguía ahí, la esperaba un completo desconocido al final del altar. ¿Era esa la única solución? 'Haría cualquier cosa… pero eso es demasiado…'_

_- Quisiera saber… - comenzó a decir Misty. - ¿Qué hicieron para que mi padre decidiera huir? -_

_- Usted dijo complot. – agregó Jillian. - ¿De qué clase? –_

_- De muerte. – dijo Gustav en un susurro. – Verán, comenzaron por apropiarse de terrenos del reino, todo es escondido bajo un contrato de 'ayuda'. ¿Cómo lo supo, se preguntan? Hubo un hombre… buscó la forma de entrar en el castillo. Por lo que recuerdo mantuvo una relación amorosa con Antonia por algunos meses, pero fue suficiente tiempo como para ganarse la confianza de ella y usarla como medio entre el Rey y él. Y claro, para deshacerse de él. –_

_- Pero, ¿Antonia no sabía nada de nada? – insinuó Ariadna con desconfianza._

_- Con esa gente no se juega. Son muy cuidadosos para no revelarse tan fácil, y en el caso de que lo hagan, el precio es caro. –_

_- ¿Ellos sabían que mi padre lo sabía?-_

_- Es una teoría. – les dijo. – O pudieron haberlo hecho para quedarse con el trono, y así, siendo dueños de la mitad de las tierras, obtener el dominio del Reino. –_

_- ¿Y cómo lo iban a lograr si se puede saber? – preguntó Jillian. – Se supone que es el Rey y sus descendientes los únicos que puede gobernar, ¿No es así? –_

_Gustav esbozó una sonrisa. Tal vez le hacía gracia que lo bombardearan de tantas preguntas. Misty intentaba permanecer callada para así estar atenta a los detalles, no se desconcentraba formulando preguntas, ya que sus amigas parecían dominar mejor eso._

_- No muchas personas saben de la última voluntad del Rey Fausto. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Esa fue una de las cosas que vino a decirme. No lo escribió en su testamento por miedo a esos hombres. Hizo dos cartas. Una de ellas es la que tiene Misty en su mano, y la otra la dejó con Antonia antes de morir. -_

_Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, ninguna se imaginaba qué podría ser. Gustav volvió a aclararse la garganta._

_- Fausto no tenía herederos. Así que encargó a Antonia como cabeza de gobierno. -les dijo. _

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Misty confundida. - ¿Y entonces por qué…? – Gustav hizo un gesto para que lo dejara continuar. _

_- Ya pueden imaginarse lo que ese hombre buscaba a través de esa relación. Sin embargo todo terminó antes de que el plan culminara. –_

_- ¿Cuál plan? –_

_- Pues, matar a Fausto. –_

_El rostro de Misty empalideció. Ella que por algún tiempo había llegado a dudar de Antonia, de pensar que estaría involucrada en la muerte de su padre…_

_- Entonces… si fue asesinado… - dijo en el mismo tono monótono._

_- Sí. – afirmó Gustav fríamente. – Muerte por envenenamiento lento. Al parecer cada día en su comida aparecía un ingrediente muy sabroso pero a la vez letal. Un hongo que provoca una intoxicación lenta y que lo vuelve loco a uno con el tiempo. Amanita Muscaria. Aquel que lo ingiera se carcome lentamente desde dentro para fuera. –_

_- Suena horrible… - comentó Jillian. _

_- Fausto detectó al poco tiempo que había algo extraño en la comida, y sabía que le hacía delirar. Así pues, mandó a investigar en secreto a la cocina. Ahí lo descubrió. –_

_- ¿Por qué no dijo nada a la policía o algo? – Gustav negó con la cabeza._

_- No saben cómo es ese tipo de gente, tiene contactos por todas partes. ¿Para qué avisar y arriesgarse a que se desate una masacre? Supongo que Fausto lo vio igual que yo. Quiso poner a su gente a salvo, incluidos los traidores. Por eso se fue sin avisar y vino aquí. Le habían calculado cuanto tiempo tenía de vida y él arregló el resto. Aún así, era poco tiempo para idear su plan. – se dirigió a Misty, la miró directo a los ojos. – Dices que Antonia te buscó. –_

_Misty lo contempló por un momento y se mordió e labio inferior. Asintió débilmente. Gustav suspiró con resignación._

_- Te encontró. – le dijo. - ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? -_

_No hubo respuesta, la pelirroja tan solo meneó la cabeza._

_- Ignoro el motivo por el cual fue a buscarte. Aunque… - otra pausa._

_Parecía que tanto él al igual que ellas estaba descubriendo datos interesantes, que tal vez antes no se había dado el tiempo de analizar por alguna razón. Echó un vistazo a Misty._

_- Antonia fue inculpada por la muerte del Rey. - les dijo. - ¿Ustedes sabían eso? -_

_- Había escuchado… que eran rumores. - masculló Misty._

_- Lo son. Ella nunca pudo haberle hecho daño… ella… -_

_- Lo amaba. – finalizó Misty. – Lo supuse… - Gustav asintió._

_- El parlamento sabía que ella sucedería al Rey en caso de su muerte. Fue suficiente para que iniciaran las sospechas. Injustas, debo decir. Supongo que, tuvo miedo… -_

_- Ella… me dijo que yo tenía tiempo para elegir… - suspiró Misty. - Me dijo que, en esos cuatro meses en los que me preparaba podría decidir lo que yo quería hacer. –_

_- Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que tú misma te convencieras de tomar el título. – sonrió con lástima. - ¿Salió algo mal? –_

_- Se enamoró de su guardaespaldas. – soltó Jillian. Ariadna la codeó. - ¿Qué? – se quejó._

_Gustav reprimió una risa mientras Misty se sonrojaba. _

_- Bueno, puede que eso haya interferido con _tus_ planes, y buscó otra forma para que la salves de eso. –_

_- ¿Salvarla de quién? –_

_- De _ellos_. – le dijo haciendo énfasis. – Puede que ella no lo sepa tan claro como Fausto pero seguramente sospecha que algo pasa. Antonia nunca fue la persona más fuerte. Tienes que ayudar a tu padre a que todo se resuelva. –_

_- Pero yo… aún no sé lo que me espera de vuelta. – titubeó Misty._

_- Tienes que volver. – habló seriamente. - Ahora te lo digo yo, no es una opción. -_

_Suspiró y asintió. Ariadna y Jillian permanecieron en silencio. Estiró la carta arrugada entre sus manos y la observó. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pero se sentía insegura de lo que pudiera lograr._

- Es aquí. – le indicó a Jillian para que detenga el auto. – Vuelvo en seguida. – bajó mientras aún avanzaba.

Fue corriendo a la puerta de entrada y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba. Antes de tocar respiró hondo. Golpeó un par de veces. Nada. Intentó una vez más. No hubo respuesta. Suspiró. 'Seguramente no está en casa.', pensó decepcionada. Lista para regresar, al momento que se volteó divisó a una chica de cabello oscuro caminando naturalmente por la acera. Sonrió mientras se apresuró a alcanzarla.

- ¡Janis! – le gritó.

La chica miró a ambos lados, intentando seguir la voz que la llamaba. Misty la alcanzó por detrás y la abrazó. Janis pareció sorprendida. Al ver de quien se trataba lanzó un grito de emoción y le devolvió el abrazo. Las demás, quienes contemplaban la escena, se acercaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te escuchamos decir que vendrías en unos días más. -

- Me adelanté. No necesito más tiempo, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber. – le sonrió.

Janis no devolvió la sonrisa, por otro lado, su rostro se puso repentinamente serio. Suspiró.

- Te has perdido de algunas cosas por aquí. – le dijo sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó confundida.

- Como tu prometido. – respondió Janis.

Misty quedó helada mientras las otras las alcanzaban. Sabía que tenía pretendientes, no un _prometido._

- Antonia te quiere casar con un conde por algún motivo que no sabemos. – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces si te vas a casar? – preguntó Jillian confundida.

- ¡Claro que no! – aseguró molesta. - ¿Quién es ese que dices? – preguntó a Janis.

- Mira, Ash nos contó todo sobre ese chico, y creemos que puede ser… peligroso. Bueno, en cierta forma. –

- Define _peligroso_. – le dijo la pelirroja. Janis suspiró.

- Creemos que hay un… ¡Plan de muerte! – se encogió de hombros. – O al menos eso teme Ash.-

- ¿Complot dijiste? – preguntó Jillian con curiosidad. Janis asintió.

Las tres chicas se miraron como si entendieran algo, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco. Misty estaba demasiado ofuscada como para pensar en lo mismo. Janis suspiró y se encargó de hacerles un pequeño resumen de lo que Ash les había dicho la noche anterior. Gwen, Sarina y Jill asentían muy atentas a cada palabra, mientras Misty, con la mirada vacía en dirección a Janis, escuchaba sin entender del todo bien.

- O sea que, ¿Quieres decir que ese chico es criminal o algo? – cuestionó Sarina.

- Mas bien su tío. – aclaró Janis. – Y eso que no tenemos pruebas, pero Ash insiste en qu-.-

- Espera. – dijo Jillian a Janis, cortándola. - ¿Dónde está Ariadna? ¿Está con él? -

- Pues, sí. – dijo como si fuera obvio. – La dejé hace un par de horas en la mansión. –

- ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! – exclamó Gwen.

- ¿Sacar el plan a la luz? – preguntó Sarina asustada. - ¿Crees que sea buena idea? –

- ¿Me explican? No sé de qué me perdí. – se quejó Misty.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? – le dijo Jill. – Ese hombre del que Gustav nos habló… -

Se detuvo. Misty la miró por un momento como reflexionando. Luego aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar el auto.

- Vamos ya. – les dijo. – Si es lo que me temo… Ariadna podría estar en peligro. -

Las demás la siguieron sin decir nada más. Jillian tomó el asiento del conductor y sin siquiera esperar a que se cerraran las puertas por completo aceleró.

Ariadna subió las escaleras a paso tranquilo, se sentía confundida por lo que sentía. ¿Qué era? Le parecía imposible haber llegado a sentir algo tan rápido por algún chico, no era algo que le pasaba a menudo. Sin embargo, hablar con él era como hablar con un amigo, conde o no, él era un chico, un hombre como cualquier otro. No, no como cualquier otro, su esencia era distinta, misteriosa, interesante, irresistible. La tenía a sus pies.

Dio un paso al último escalón y se dejó descansar encima de la fría baranda. Antonia se acercó con una sonrisa débil. Se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció un sobre color perla con un sello plata.

- Es para ti. – le dijo. – Te la manda el conde. -

Ariadna abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Por qué le mandaría una carta? Sintió una angustia dentro de su pecho.

- No… ¿No vendrá? – preguntó con decepción. Antonia la miró con interés.

- Seguro que lo hará. – volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa nostálgica. – Tan solo me pidió que te entregue esto. No me dijo nada más. Vino temprano a dejarla y me informó que volvería. Supongo que, al igual que nosotras, él también tiene otros asuntos de qué preocuparse. –

'Otros asuntos…' No pudo evitar pensar en Ash y en lo que este le había dicho. ¿Qué asuntos? Un escalofrío corrió por su espina. Tomó la carta y la observó detenidamente.

- Cielo… - la interrumpió Antonia. Ariadna levantó la vista. La sonrisa de Antonia era la misma, compasiva, nostálgica y débil. – Yo… quería hablarte. -

- Claro… - la respuesta también fue débil. Antonia tomó aire.

- Cariño yo, quería preguntarte sobre el conde… y tú deber… -

Tragó saliva. Esto iba más allá del plan. Era una pregunta para Misty. ¡Ella no era Misty! Y no podría responder a ese tipo de preguntas como tal, las respondería como Ariadna, y eso lo arruinaría todo.

- Pido… por favor que no me hagas preguntas ahora, tía. – Antonia pareció sorprendida.

- Pero… Mirella, es algo qu-.-

- Vaya, ¿No es este un lindo cuadro? – se acercó un hombre alto desde las sombras. – Un tierno lazo fraternal, Milady. –

- Nathan. – dijo Antonia fríamente. El hombre hizo una reverencia.

- Alteza. – se dirigió a Ariadna, quien correspondió la reverencia. – Lamento interrumpir, - se irguió de nuevo. – Milady, ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas? – le lanzó una mirada a Antonia. Esta lo miraba despectivamente.

Ariadna la miró, pudo sentir la tensión entre esas dos personas. Era una tensión casi eléctrica, como si alguien pudiera electrocutarse en cualquier momento si se metiera en medio. Una tensión peligrosa.

- Alteza, tengo entendido que mi sobrino le preparó una pequeña sorpresa. Sugeriría que no lo haga esperar. - le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa medio insidiosa.

- ¿Sorpresa? – echó un vistazo rápido al sobre que sostenía.

Miró a Antonia y esta asintió con un suspiro. Aún así, sentía que si se iba, algo pasaría. Era como dejar solo al gato junto a la pecera, o a un lobo cuidando una oveja. Algo. Pero no podía simplemente quedarse ahí. Se dio media vuelta y bajó al mismo ritmo acelerado.

- ¿Intentabas algo, Nina? - preguntó el hombre con malicia.

- No intento nada, simplemente lo hago. – respondió apretando los dientes.

- Pues por tu bien, espero que eso no sea cierto. – se acercó de forma amenazante.

- Basta ya. ¿Quién te crees que eres? De haber sabido que esto se tornaría así… -

Nathan rió fríamente. Corrió un par de sus dedos por el mentón de Antonia, y luego acarició parte de su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

- Tú confías en mí, ¿Verdad? – le sonrió.

- Lo hacía. – respondió bajo.

- Ese fue tu más grande error. – soltó una risa. – Más grande que el haber buscado consuelo en nuestra relación, tú jamás debiste confiar en mí. –

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca terrorífica. La risa era cruel y burlesca. Antonia empalideció.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – dijo Antonia. – No eres como Vivian, ella era una santa. Si ayudaba era solo por cuestión de corazón. -

- A diferencia de mi inútil hermanita, Nina, yo cobro por mis servicios, y estos incluyen intereses. –

- Fue un error llamarte en primer lugar. – su voz se entrecortó.

- Ya te lo dije, cometiste un error desde el primer momento que confiaste en mí. -

Antonia asintió y reprimió un suspiro, a la vez que un par de lágrimas que luchaban por hacer carrera en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nathan? – preguntó ella. - ¿Dinero? ¿Mi casa? No pidas la libertad de mi sobrina, no estoy dispuesta a dártela. Ya no. -

- ¿Y se podría saber por qué antes sí? –

- Pensaba en mi pueblo primero… - confesó Antonia. – Pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi sobrina… después de todo ella pudo haber sido mía… - volteó la mirada.

Nathan rió entre dientes.

- Casi lo olvidaba, la tragedia de la pobre Antonia: Enamorada del marido de su hermana, de un hombre prohibido. Un pecado lamentable ¿Verdad? Una pena… Y dime, ¿Sentiste algún alivio cuando ella murió? ¿Alguna esperanza? -

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó de rabia. – Nunca me lo hubiera permitido. –

- En el fondo sabes que la llama seguía ardiendo, y aún él muerto, sigue con vida. –

- Jamás le hubiera deseado tal destino a mi propia hermana. –

- A diferencia mía… - sonrió otra vez.

Antonia se congeló. Retrocedió lentamente, paso por paso. Respiró hondo y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes. Se recostó en la pared.

- Nathan… de qué me hablas ahora. - dijo asustada.

- Ya te asustaste, Te dije que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. – sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente. – La muerte de mi pequeña Vivian… Algo lamentable, pero necesario… -

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver? –

- No, no con su muerte. – sonrió.

- ¿Pero…? –

- Digamos que su esposo también me estorbaba. Fin del asunto. –

Se puso pálida y negó con la cabeza.

- No… - su voz se entrecortó. – No, tú no pudiste… -

- Increíble los efectos que un poco de arsénico causa en el cuerpo humano. Sobretodo si son esporádicamente ingeridos con alcohol. –

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – su voz parecía un silbido.

- Yo quería algo y el estaba en mi camino. – la acorraló contra la pared. – Y ahora tú estás interponiéndote en el mío. –

- ¿Y eso qué significa? –

- ¿Qué crees? – dijo toscamente. – Si antes temías por el bienestar de tu pueblo, ahora deberías temer por el tuyo. –

Se alejó hasta las escaleras dejando a una asustada Antonia apoyada en la pared.

- Nathan. – lo llamó. Este volteó. - ¿Qué quieres conseguir? - Él sonrió.

- Algo que sin tu ayuda tendría que tomar por la fuerza. – se volteó y bajó un par de escalones. Se detuvo. – Y Antonia. – le dijo. – Yo sugeriría que esta conversación quede entre nosotros. –

Ariadna abrió la carta en el camino. Estaba escrita con pluma, al parecer. Algo bastante tradicional.

_Mi bella dama,_

_Disculpe mi retraso. Le pido me espere en la pérgola del jardín, junto a la fuente de agua. Y si mi ausencia le causa angustia juro pagar por cada suspiro que escape de sus labios. Su siempre fiel servidor._

_Hans Schmacher_

'Bastante poético.' Había pensado Ariadna. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse satisfecha mientras leía esa breve nota. Paseó una media hora por el jardín, entró a la pérgola, era como un túnel de flores, apenas el sol entraba por entre las hojas. No era muy largo, y al final llevaba al otro lado del jardín, donde se encontraban las fuentes. Se sentó en la del centro, la más grande. Algunas gotas de agua le salpicaban en la cabeza y los hombros. El día estaba hermoso. El cielo despejado con nubes blancas como algodón, el sol quemaba ligeramente su piel dándole un calor confortante, mientras el aire fresco despeinaba su cabello con una que otra ráfaga de viento. Se relajó.

- ¿Qué luz es esa que se asoma por la ventana? ¡Ah! ¡Es el Este y Julieta es el Sol! -

Una voz masculina la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ambas direcciones, buscando, pero no había nadie.

- Amanece tú, hermoso Sol… y mata a la envidiosa Luna que siempre está enferma y por eso vive pálida de dolor, pues que tú, siendo su mucama, eres más hermosa que ella… - volvió a recitar la voz. Ariadna sonrió.

- ¿Hans? – llamó bajo.

- ¡Es ella, sí! Es ella… ¡Ay! ¡Es mi amor! Si supiera que estoy aquí… Habla y no dice nada… pero qué importa: veo que hablan sus ojos y son a ellos a los que les voy a responder… Dos estrellas del cielo entre las más hermosas han rogado a sus ojos que, en su ausencia, brillen en las esferas hasta su regreso… -

Ariadna rió entre dientes. Escuchó un ruido de arbustos, venía de la derecha, por entre los rosales. Pudo ver una figura saliendo por entre las flores con algo de dificultad. Sonrió. El chico la miró con esa mirada seductora y a la vez tierna mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Ah, si habitaran su rostro las estrellas! El brillo de sus mejillas podría sonrojar a las estrellas, como si fuese la luz del día que nos ilumina como si fuera una lámpara. Entonces, sus ojos en el cielo alumbrarían tanto los caminos del aire que hasta los pájaros se pondrían a cantar engañados creyendo que ya no es de noche.  
Miren, cómo sostiene su mano la mejilla. ¡Ah, si yo fuera guante con esa mano podría acariciar su rostro! – Ariadna soltó otra risita.

- ¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! – respondió sonriente.

Hans se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló para tomar su mano y besarla galantemente.

- ¿Desde qué hora estabas oculto ahí? -

- Después de haber dejado la carta. – dijo con una risita.

Ariadna arqueó las cejas y rió también.

- Me gusta verte reír. – le dijo. Ariadna se detuvo y lo miró con dulzura.

- Así que recitas a Shakespeare. –

- Sólo cuando mi musa me inspira. – se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Ariadna sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, cada uno se hundió en la del otro. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco. Los labios de Hans estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos, y sus ojos los apuntaban con apetito.

- ¿Puedo besarte? - preguntó en un susurro.

- Tal vez no sea buena idea… - respondió sin aliento. Hans negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Tal vez… - se acercó más hasta que sus labios se fundieron.

Fue muy cuidadoso, un beso bastante tierno. Delicadamente él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mientras ella posaba una mano en su pecho. Al separarse, Hans apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrió con ojos cerrados. Ariadna se sentía algo mareada, su peso se había vuelto muerto y se dejó caer en los brazos de Hans.

- Di algo… - le pidió él. Su voz la sacó de su trance.

Lo miró a los ojos, eran hermosos. Más brillantes que nunca y tan tiernos como no había notado antes. Su sonrisa era sincera y clara, el tan solo verla la iluminaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada.

- Hans… - comenzó con voz débil.

- Traje algo para ti. – dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

De él sacó un pequeño estuche aterciopelado color azul oscuro. Lo abrió. Se trataba de una cadena dorada con un dije de lo que parecían diamantes. Se lo mostró y lo retiró con cuidado del estuche.

- Déjame ponértelo. – le sonrió.

- Hans… no puedo aceptar eso… - Hans rió entre dientes.

Retiró su cabello por detrás de su cuello y lo abrochó. Era precioso. Ariadna tomó el pequeño dije brillante entre sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente. – Apenas nos conocemos… No tienes que darme nada… -

- Es una… pequeña muestra de aprecio… - dijo y besó su frente.

- Hans… quiero preguntarte algo. -

- Claro. – dijo con el ceño algo fruncido. La sonrisa seguía ahí. – Lo que sea. – tomó una de sus manos.

- ¿Para qué viniste? – soltó la pregunta sin vacilar. - ¿Qué viniste a hacer? –

Hans desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro. Suspiró y alejó su mano de la de Ariadna.

- Tiene que haber una razón. Sé que sabes bien lo que están haciendo. - decía Ariadna, su voz había ganado fuerza pero le hablaba con dulzura.

- Mirella, yo… - suspiró. – Sólo cumplo con mi deber. –

- Entonces, ¿No hay nada más? Es sólo… deber… - las palabras escapaban de su boca como suspiros. Su respiración estaba algo agitada.

- No. – dijo él. – No… llegué aquí pensando que me estaría esclavizando… pero luego te conocí y de una forma extraña… creo que no sería tan mala la idea de que nos casemos el sábado. – le sonrió.

Ariadna se paró de golpe. Sus ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta, sorprendida y asustada.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿E-e-el sáb-bado? – tartamudeó. – ¿Tres días? -

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Hans mientras se paraba y tomaba sus manos. – Creí… que ya lo sabías. –

- Sabía que pretendían que me case contigo pero no que… ¿Me casaré en tres días? Dios mío… en qué me metí… - rió nerviosamente.

- Mirella. – estrechó sus manos fuertemente. – Si tú no quieres… yo… yo puedo entender. – sonrió con tristeza. – Tampoco estoy del todo listo para ese tipo de compromiso. Solo pensé… que no sería tan malo después de todo, – acercó su rostro con una sonrisa irresistible. Ariadna se sonrojó. – Se trata de ti. – dijo. – Jamás conocí a alguien como tú. Tan sincera… tan natural… No tienes miedo de darte tu lugar, y no me manipulas a tu conveniencia como la mayoría de chicas… - rió. – Eres… tan especial para mí. - concluyó.

Ariadna sonrió de forma nerviosa. En serio le gustaba mucho ese chico, pero no podía borrar de su mente las palabras de Ash. ¿Sería todo ese cortejo un truco? Sus piernas temblaban debajo suyo. ¡Casarse en lugar de Misty! Eso era más allá del plan. Por otro lado no deseaba terminar con esa relación que, al parecer, a ella le hacía tan bien.

- Hans yo… - titubeó. Su voz se cortó.

Hans posó su mano en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola. Sonreía de esa misma forma irresistible que la dejaba perpleja, deslumbrada. Terminó por abrazarla. Rió entre dientes al sentirla temblar bajo su toque.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - preguntó de forma tentadora.

- No me asustas tú exactamente… - respondió.

- ¿Qué te asusta, entonces? – la miró a los ojos. Ariadna soltó una risita. Lo miró.

- El… sentir algo que no debería… eso me asusta. – Hans frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no deberías sentir algo por mí? –

La voz de Ariadna se cortó. No puedo responder. Gimió en su impotencia. Hans esperaba su respuesta.

Antonia observaba a ambos desde la ventana del segundo piso. Arthur estaba a su lado.

- Quiero ayudarla, Arthur… - suspiró.

- Pudo haber hecho eso mucho antes, Milady. –

- Lo sé pero estaba demasiado desesperada… - soltó otro suspiro. - Míralos. – le dijo. – Y ahora tengo que volver a romperle el corazón tan solo para salvarla. - suspiró. – Nunca me voy a perdonar el haberle hecho sufrir tanto… -

- Nina, estás haciendo lo correcto. – la consoló Arthur. – Ahora que has entendido al fin… que sabes cual es tu deber… -

- Debí haber leído esa carta mucho antes. – se lamentó. – Tenía tanto miedo de escuchar sus últimas palabras… de leerlas… -

Arthur tomó sus manos. Los ojos de Antonia se habían humedecido otra vez, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ahogaba sollozos en su garganta.

- Tengo miedo, Arthur. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Él la recibió con calidez. – No estoy segura de lo que Nathan sea capaz de hacer. -

- Yo también tengo miedo. – confesó Lord Smith.

Antonia se separó de él y lo miró sorprendida. Su voz era ronca, sus ojos tristes.

- ¿Qué te asusta a ti? – preguntó.

- Perderte para siempre. – sonrió. – Sé que no te dejaría con vida su estropearas sus planes por segunda vez. –

- ¿Segunda vez? – dijo confundida. – Arthur… qué sabes… -

Lord Smith suspiró. La soltó por completo y se alejó. Antonia lo alcanzó.

- ¿Temes que muera? - le preguntó con voz dolida. Arthur asintió sin mirarla. - ¿Por qué habría de matarme Nathan? ¿Cuál fue la primera vez? -

Arthur se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Te hizo suya para acercarse al trono una vez. Ahora está utilizando otros recursos, que consiguió gracias a ti, debo añadir. Sé que no fue tu intención hacer esto tan grave… pero ahora no solo Molvania está en juego. -

- Eso no será posible. ¡Cancelaré la boda! Tomaré el control, tal como Fausto lo quiso, a pesar de lo rumores… Haré lo que me sea posible por levantar Molvania por mi cuenta, no necesito el dinero del conde. – decía desesperada.

- Poco a poco. – le dijo. – Estás en una cuerda floja, Nina. Un paso a la vez… o puedes caer al vacío. –

Ella asintió. Arthur besó su frente y se alejó por la puerta.

- Sigo esperando tu respuesta. – insistió Hans. - ¿Soy fruta prohibida o algo? Dime, Mirella. -

Los ojos de Ariadna se habían humedecido sin que se de cuenta. Su respiración estaba agitada. Esquivaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el chico que estaba frente a ella.

- Hans… Esto simplemente no es real. No podemos forzar-.-

No pudo continuar ya que los labios de él se habían presionado con fuerza contra los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso. Intentó detenerlo pero se rindió hasta llegar a abrazarlo. Tardó pocos segundos. Hans se separó jadeante y pegó su frente con la de ella. Rió casi sin aire.

- ¿No lo sientes? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados, sus frentes juntas. – Mirella, sé que no parece posible pero estos dos días es como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida. – rió otra vez. – Es como si… ocuparas mi mente por completo. -

- Hans… en serio… -

- Sé que sientes algo por mí. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Simplemente lo sé. –

Ariadna suspiró. Estaba atrapada. Asintió sin fuerzas, vencida. Hans estrechó sus manos al verla hacer eso.

- Es cierto, ¿Verdad? Sientes algo por mí… dilo ya. –

- Sí, es cierto. –le dijo en un susurro. – Pero hay algo que tú no entiendes. – le dijo con seriedad.

- No importa lo que sea. – sonreía.

- Es algo serio… - su voz tembló.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, los labios semi-abiertos, tratando de tomar aire para regular el ritmo de su respiración. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Respiró hondo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a dentro de la mansión hasta la biblioteca, estaba vacía. Por alguna razón se sentía más cómoda en ese cuarto desolado.

- Hans, yo no soy quien tu crees en realidad. – comenzó a decir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le sonrió con candidez. - No me importa, Mirella, sé que te conozco bien… -

- No entiendes. – su voz se cortó. Ahogó un sollozo. – Y no vuelvas a llamarme así. –

- ¿Llamarte cómo? –

- Con ese nombre… - dijo sin aliento.

Hans la miró desconcertado. Apretó una de sus manos entre las de él. Los ojos de Ariadna ya estaban brillosos, una lágrima había nacido en uno de ellos. Liberó una mano y acarició su rostro, Ariadna miró en otra dirección.

- No comprendo… - se acercó.

Ariadna meneo la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa a la misma vez que esa lágrima caía. Suspiró. Lo miró a los ojos, y ahí estaba él, esperando una explicación, pero sin ninguna demanda. Tranquilo. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

* * *

_**Continuará  
**  
Este es uno de los capítulos más extensos... que digo, ES EL MAS LARGO!! Pero habían historias que necesitaban ser contadas n.n en fin, ojala les haya gustado y no aburrido. ¿Qué pasará? Solo si siguen leyendo lo sabran n.n un beso y nos vemos!_  
_- Maureen_


	21. Confesiones

_Bueno... a los muchos que esperaban el reencuentro n.n aquí esta, ya veo que algunos estaban algo impacientes por esto, curioso que sea este mismo capitulo jaja n.n bueno, ojala hayan pasado feliz navidad! Dudo postear el siguiente antes de año nuevo, asi que ojala disfruten este, y prometo un luego un capitulo entero dedicado al aaml PROMESA de fin de año! Gracias por los que siguen aqui n.n me animan mucho, bueno:_

_Confesiones!_

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Vigésimo primera parte -_

La puerta se abrió violentamente, por ella entraron cinco chicas apresuradas quienes se congelaron al ver a los otros dos que ya ocupaban la habitación. Ariadna por otro lado sonrió esperanzada.

- ¿Chicas? – dijo mientras cubría su boca y soltaba una risa de nervios y emoción.

- Fuimos poco oportunas. – comentó Gwen alarmada, dirigiéndose a las otras.

Las demás sonrieron, algunas confundidas, otras nerviosas. ¿Qué lío era ese ahora? Hans miró a cada una de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en Misty y sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Tú? – Misty entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocer al chico al lado de su amiga. – ¿No eres el chico del puerto? -

Hans miró a Misty y luego a Ariadna, repitió lo mismo unas tres veces. Se veía sumamente confundido.

- ¿Gemelas? – preguntó desconcertado.

- ¿Lo ves? Si parecen gemelas. – intervino Jillian.

- Eras… Hans, ¿Verdad? – el chico asintió.

- ¿Se conocían? – preguntó Janis.

- Sólo nos vimos una vez antes de que yo abordara el crucero. –

El joven de ojos grises se dirigió a Ariadna.

- ¿No eras tú la chica el puerto? - preguntó.

Ariadna se encogió de hombros. Con cuidado se retiró el cabello falso, dejando caer sus rizos negros sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada.

- Tenía que seguirte el juego… si llegabas a sospechar… - añadió con tristeza.

Hans se veía sumamente confundido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y examinaba a Ariadna como un 'bicho raro'. Ella intentaba evitar esa mirada suya que posiblemente ahora le guardaba rencor.

- Yo te explico. – Misty se acercó hasta estar al lado de Ariadna. - Yo soy Mirella Labourd. – le dijo a Hans. – Ella es Ariadna. Me ayudaba a descubrir cuales eran los planes de mi tía conmigo mientras yo investigaba desde lejos y me preparaba para mi _gran entrada_. – rió un poco. – Y la verdad es que el plan no pudo funcionar mejor. – concluyó satisfecha.

Le mandó a Ariadna una sonrisa de agradecimiento y esta se la devolvió. Hans arqueó ambas cejas. Ariadna estaba sonrojada y algo apenada. Sin embargo no parecía enfadado, simplemente sorprendido. Soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Ariadna? – preguntó con una sonrisa. La chica de cabello oscuro asintió tímidamente. – Es un nombre precioso. -

- Gracias… - respondió ésta algo sorprendida por la reacción.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó acercándose una vez más a la joven.

Ariadna abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no lograron salir. No pudo controlar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro de forma desprevenida. Ese ambiente se rompió cuando una sexta persona irrumpió en la habitación con la misma urgencia con la que lo habían hecho las otras cinco chicas. Era Ash.

- ¡Ariadna! – exclamó. – Tengo que advertirte-.- se cortó al ver a la segunda chica al lado de quien buscaba. Su detuvo en la puerta.

Misty estaba igual de ofuscada que él. Respiró hondo pero tampoco logró decir nada, solo suspirar. Los demás presentes miraban a ambos lados de la habitación confundidos o bien sorprendidos. Toda se había complicado. Ash miraba a Misty fijamente, ella lo miraba por ratos, antes de desviar sus ojos de su penetrante mirada.

- ¿Podrá ser? – dijo Jillian dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Jillian? – Ash la miró extrañado.

- Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Misty, algo alarmada.

Jillian se dio media vuelta con una _casi_ sonrisa formada en su rostro.

- Pues, mi padre lo contrató hace unos tres años cuando tuvo que hacer un largo viaje… casi… se podría decir que salíamos. – dijo débilmente, creyendo que tal vez era demasiado sincera para su conveniencia. – Bueno… - Se mordió un labio y guardó silencio.

Misty alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ash, quien la evitó, luego volteó la cabeza e intentó no volver a mirarlo por el resto del tiempo que seguían ahí. Ash puso serio el rostro, aclaró su garganta.

- No confíes en él. – advirtió a Ariadna con voz grave. – Deberías alejarte. -

Echó una mirada amenazante a Hans mientras se colocaba al frente de él. Eran casi de la misma estatura, Ash le ganaba por poco. El chico pareció gravemente ofendido.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? – lo retó el chico de ojos grises.

- ¿Por qué tendría que alejarme? – preguntó Ariadna molesta. – Sé que tienes tus sospechas Ash, pero Hans no ha sido sino bueno conmigo. -

- Te recomiendo que hagas lo que dice. – dijo otra voz masculina que entraba por la puerta. Misty y Janis se sorprendieron al verlo, era Brock. – Los estuvimos vigilando e investigando a ambos. – se acercó a Hans. -Tú y tu tío irán a la cárcel muy pronto. –

Hans soltó una risa sarcástica. Ariadna estaba a su lado, ignorando la 'sugerencia' de Ash.

- ¿Se pueden explicar? – dijo Gwen. – Ya me marearon. –

- ¿Podría saber qué crimen tan imperdonable cometí? – preguntó con ironía.

- Hartknoch es uno de los cinco líderes de las _Águilas Negras_, una organización criminal. – explicó Ash. – Hemos tenido la suerte de atrapar a dos de ellos. Para nosotros, tu tío es el pez gordo. –

- Nathan es un abogado. – se defendió Hans. – Un hombre honrado. –

- Los mafiosos se consideran a sí mismos _hombres de honor _si es que no conocías el dato. –

- ¡Alto! – exclamó Misty colocándose al medio de los tres. – Tenemos que explicarnos bien. – les dijo a Ash y Brock. – Necesitamos un tiempo a solas con él. –

- No dejaré que te quedes, no es bueno para ti. – sostuvo Ash.

- No me dirás que hacer. – lo desafió Misty. – Si voy a hacerme cargo del asunto necesito saber todos los pormenores. – le dirigió una mirada a Janis. – Asegurarte de que nadie vea a Ariadna. -

Las cinco chicas abandonaron la habitación en silencio, Janis cerró la puerta. Misty suspiró y le indicó a Hans a que se sentara. Este vaciló antes de seguir lo que fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

- Lamento que esto haya tenido que ser así. – suspiró ella. – Algunas personas son poco delicadas. – les lanzó una mirada de reproche a ambos chicos.

- No se puede ser delicado cuando tratas con gente como él. – protestó Ash de mala gana. – Y no me entrenaron para amistar con convictos. –

- Tampoco te entrenaron para salir con tus protegidas y no veo que lo cumplas. – le dijo furiosa.

- ¿Qué ahora estás celosa? – respondió condescendiente. - Si me dejaras explic-.-

- ¡No quiero saber nada ya! – lo interrumpió.

- ¡Cállense los dos! – gritó Brock. Se hizo silencio. – Ya tendrán tiempo de discutir a solas. Ahora tenemos que hablar de esto muy seriamente. –

Ambos se miraban a los ojos fijamente con fiereza. Misty se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde estaba Hans. Este se encontraba serio y miraba a los otros dos con desconfianza. Brock lanzó unos papeles sobre la mesa. En ellos salían fotos de un hombre al cual pocas veces se le reconocía el rostro, ya que se las arreglaba para cubrirse. Huellas digitales, archivos de vida, registros, facturas de deudas, etc.

- Nathan Hartknoch. – dijo Brock. - Abogado corrupto, _delincuente_,_asesino_, secuestrador, ladrón y _estafador. – rodeaba a Hans como buitre a su presa. - Voy a tomar en cuenta tu coartada. ¿Fuiste o no cómplice de alguna de estas cosas? -_

Hans se acercó a la mesa y con cuidado revisó los documentos con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Misty suspiró.

- No tienes que preguntar. No hay duda de que estuvo involucrado. – intervino Ash.

- ¿Podrías por favor callarte? – le dijo Misty. – ¿Por qué quieres inculparlo? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que es culpable? – preguntó indignada. Ash se acercó.

- No voy a permitir que se me escape nada esta vez. No voy a ponerte en juego. Vas a estar a salvo así tenga que encerrar a medio país. – susurró en un tono dominante.

Misty ahogó un gemido. Mantuvo la mirada firme en él. Brock no se entrometió esa vez, parecía revisar los documentos juntos con Hans.

- Hablas de nosotros como si hubiera mucho que salvar… - dijo Misty con voz cortada.

- No. – intentó tomar sus manos pero ella las retiró. – No, no entiendes nada yo… - ella negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nada que entender. – agregó secamente y se unió a Brock y Hans.

Hans estaba arrodillado junto a la mesa de centro, examinando los documentos. No parecía nervioso, Misty no supo si eso era buena o mala señal.

- No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. – dijo Hans. – Simplemente me niego a creer… - le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Misty. – Es mi única familia… él me crió cuando mis padres murieron. -

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo murieron? – intervino Ash con frialdad.

- No es momento para eso. – advirtió Brock. – Calma. Todo tiene un tiempo. –

- ¿Qué insinúan con eso? - preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Misty entendió a qué se referían y sintió algo de lástima por el chico, después de todo su padre había muerto de una forma similar.

- Yo sé cómo te sientes. – le dijo Misty de forma comprensiva. – Mis padres también murieron. Dos veces, para ser precisa. – Hans la miró extrañado. Misty soltó una risita. – Si, entiendo. Verás, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, murieron antes de tener oportunidad. Y los que me adoptaron tuvieron un accidente cuando era pequeña, mis hermanas mayores terminaron de criarme. Las cuatros estábamos solas. – se encogió de hombros. – Mala suerte la mía… -

- Lo siento. – dijo Hans ya más tranquilo.

- Te lo digo porque sé que quieres defender a tu tío, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo… - suspiró. – Creí que solo eran suposiciones pero viendo que hay pruebas… no queda mucho que salvar. Como lo siento. –

Hans también suspiró. Se veía perturbado y pensativo. Brock se acercó mientras que Ash recostado en la pared más alejada y cruzado de brazos observaba todo.

- Voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Estuviste involucrado? -

- No. – respondió débilmente.

- En la corte estarás bajo juramento, así que recomiendo que lo que sea que digas aquí sea cierto. – advirtió Brock.

- No tenía idea de ninguna de estas cosas. – dijo más firme. – Sabía que pertenecía a un grupo de inversionistas, no sabía que en realidad eran una mafia. –

- Una muy peligrosa. – explicó Brock. – Responsable de atentados y asesinatos. No te culpo por no saberlo, la verdad es que es sumamente difícil rastrear a este tipo de gente, están por todas partes. Ahora mismo estamos en riesgo de que nos maten si se enteran de que sabemos lo que ellos saben. –

- Es como un trabalenguas. – Hans intentó ser gracioso. – Quieres decir con eso… que debo callar, ¿Verdad? – Brock asintió.

- Ni una palabra. –

- No es sólo por nosotros, Hans. – dijo Misty. – También es por ti. Ellos solo quieren protegernos. – dijo refiriéndose a Brock y Ash.

- ¿En qué sentido? Eso… sigo sin entender… -

Misty miró a Brock quien parecía bastante relajado. Asintió al verla. Misty tomó aire para poder decir lo que venía.

- Hans. – se sentó a su lado. – Nathan asesinó a tu padre… -

El chico empalideció, quedó pasmado al parecer, mirando al vacío. Al tocar su mano, Misty sintió que estaban frías. Escuchó una frágil risa de nervios. Negaba con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Pero eso… no puede ser… - decía titubeante. Misty suspiró.

- También… al mío… - agregó Misty con la mirada en el suelo.

Hans levantó la vista y la miró con ojos tristes.

- Como lo siento. – volvió a decir. – En serio, si tan sólo yo hubiera sabido… -

- De haberlo deducido no estarías con vida. – dijo Ash.

Era la primera vez que se escuchaba su voz de hacía rato. Se acercó a los otros tres.

- Quiso llegar a ser el conde. No lo consiguió matando a tu padre. – decía mientras se colocaba detrás de Misty. Esta ni se dignó a mirarlo. – Intentó tener poder sobre Molvania pero otra vez su plan resultó fallido. Esta vez tiene la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. -

- Y eso es una metáfora claro. – explicó Brock. – Si tiene éxito, conseguirá el título y el poder. Lo gracioso es que también tiene una parte literal… - Misty y Hans lo miraron con curiosidad. Brock suspiró. – Los matará a ambos para conseguir lo que se propone.–

Misty tan sólo alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos. Hans miró al suelo, era mucha información para asimilarla toda el mismo día y a la misma hora, sobretodo el asimilarla de buena forma. Hubo silencio. Después de algunos minutos, se escuchó un sollozo ahogado de parte de Misty, que al poco rato se había cubierto el rostro con las manos. Hans la miró con compasión.

- Debes preguntarle sobre el plan de Nathan. Antonia tiene su versión, pero seguro que el tío le llenó de otras ideas a este. – le dijo Brock a Ash en un tono casi inaudible.

- Hazlo tú. – le dijo este. – Voy a llevarme a Misty de aquí. –

Brock vaciló pero asintió. Fue hacia Misty y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la aceptó decaída. Ya de pie y con ojos brillosos Brock le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió. Ash la observó desde la puerta. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla… pero en ese momento no podría hacerlo, después de lo que se habían dicho. Sentía tanta impotencia por no poder siquiera tocarla o decirle algo sin el riesgo de que lo menosprecie. Se acercó hasta él y sus miradas se cruzaron. No había ira en ella, solo tristeza, y una necesidad de alguien a su lado. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el pase.

Ya fuera del cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de él. Misty se abrazaba a sí misma mirando hacia el suelo. Ash se quitó el saco negro que llevaba y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Aprovechó para estrechar la parte superior de sus brazos con sus manos. Acercó su rostro a su oído por detrás, apoyó parte de su frente. No lo evadió.

- Tenemos que salir desapercibidos. – le susurró. – Te llevaré a casa. ¿Está bien? -

Misty asintió débilmente. Ash logró darle un rápido beso en la frente.

Consiguieron salir sin ser vistos, ese día no había demasiada gente dentro de la casa. En el auto, Misty observaba fuera de la ventanilla, suspiraba constantemente pero el llanto había cesado. A pocos segundos de llegar a su casa, Misty estaba recostada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, pero aún se le podía oír gemir de angustia de rato en rato. El auto se detuvo. Ash bajó y dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir.

- ¿Misty? Despierta… - tocó su rostro con una mano. No hubo respuesta verbal, giró el rostro para el sentido contrario sin abrir los ojos. – Mi amor… - susurró. – Vamos, por favor, no seas así. -

Tomó una de sus manos, pero al soltarla cayó como peso muerto. Se alarmó. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de prisa y la sacudió con cuidad llamando su nombre.

- No… me siento… bien… - gimió.

- Ya, déjame llevarte. – dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos y rodeaba su brazo sobre su cuello para no permitir que cayera.

Con algo de dificultad llegó a la puerta y fue atendido por Daisy. Ella junto las otras dos hermanas la subieron hasta su habitación, donde la recostaron en su lecho para que pudiera descansar. Ash estaba sentado en la sala, muy preocupado y también frustrado. Después de media hora, Daisy bajó con él y le ofreció una taza de café caliente, él la aceptó muy agradecido.

- Tiene algo de fiebre. – le contó Daisy. – Creo que estuvo apunto de desmayarse antes de que la bajaras hasta aquí… - le sonrió con calidez.

- ¿Le pasa seguido? – preguntó mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios para darle un sorbo al contenido.

- Solo cuando se le acumulan muchas emociones fuertes. – explicó. – Tiene sentido, estaba emocionada por volver aquí, tal vez se sintió ansiosa cuando te volvió a ver… y cuando vio a sus otras amigas de nuevo… asustada por lo que tú y Brock le dijeron… -

- Enojada conmigo por lo que dijeron… -

Daisy lo miró con una ceja arqueada, luego suspiró y sonrió.

- Bueno, definitivamente tú y mi hermanita tienen de qué conversar. ¿Puedo saber de que se trata? – preguntó mientras ella misma alcanzaba de café.

- Hace como tres años, tuve mi primera misión: la hija del presidente de una compañía multimillonaria. – explicó. – Era una chica bastante activa. Quería ir de fiesta en fiesta, tener más libertad… salir por ella misma y tenerme a un kilómetro de distancia. – sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Era algo difícil de manejar. –

- Y debo suponer que pasó algo con esta chica… - denunció Daisy.

- Sí y no. – dijo Ash. Daisy arqueó una ceja. – Nos volvimos buenos amigos, y sí, comenzamos a salir. Pero juro que no era nada más allá de eso… -

- ¿También te corrieron de ese caso? – demandó la rubia.

Ash suspiró. ¿Qué acaso esa chica se sabía todas las preguntas menos oportunas?

- Sí… - afirmó. Daisy asintió sin mucha gracia y tomó otro sorbo. – Pero no fue por el motivo que te imaginas… hubo un accidente. – hizo una pausa. – Jillian se escapó de mi cuidado. La dejé sola por un momento y de ahí, ya no estaba. Había tomado mi auto y usado para escapar con un chico. Decía que se sentía sobreprotegida. – suspiró. – En fin, hubo un choque… el chico sufrió una lesión grave pero se recuperó. Jillian perdió la conciencia, y estuvo en coma por unos tres meses. -

Daisy bajó la taza y lo miró más atenta. Su expresión era seria, neutral.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó.

- Mi padre me culpó de todo, y bueno, me reasignaron a una nueva posición. Claro, con ayuda de mi padre conseguí el puesto de ahora, del que acabo de renunciar. – soltó una risa y apoyó su cabeza en una mano.

- Y cuando la chica se recuperó… -

- No la volví a ver nunca más. Yo vivo en Londres, la mayoría del tiempo al menos. Hoy nos encontramos por casualidad, y temo que Misty entendió mal todo… -

- Seguramente piensa que es común en ti que coquetees con las chicas que te dejen a cargo. – decía mientras removía su café con una cucharita. – Yo puedo explicarle todo… sería difícil que lo entienda de ti. – le sonrió. Ash asintió.

- Ya debo irme. – dijo y se levantó. – Muchas gracias por todo. –

- Gracias por traerla. – le dijo Daisy. – ¿Sabes? Misty pretende ser muy fuerte… pero en el fondo necesita a alguien que la cuide y la proteja… alguien como tú… -

Ash suspiró. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Daisy, quien seguía sonriendo de forma cálida. Era bueno sentir ese ambiente, tan acogedor… relajante, al menos por un momento antes de volver a la realidad que lo abrumaba. A lo que se tenía que enfrentar.

- Avísenme si necesitan algo. – y diciendo eso se fue.

Cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido. Daisy suspiró y subió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hermana menor. Misty tenía los ojos entreabiertos, seguía cansada. Sonrió al ver entrar a su hermana. Daisy la abrazó.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó cariñosamente.

- Algo. – sonrió débil. – Tengo la mente algo nublada… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –

- Te trajo Ash. –

La sonrisa de Misty se desvaneció, mostrando una seria faceta. Posó una mano en su frente y soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Se dejó caer en las almohadas que habían empilado.

- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó Misty sin muchas ganas.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti. – le dijo Daisy.

- Bien. – respondió entre dientes. – Me alegro. – Daisy suspiró.

- Deberías hablar con él. – concluyó.

- No tengo deseos de verle por el momento. – dijo molesta. – Y él debería enfocarse en su trabajo. –

- Y tú en tus deberes. –

- Por favor, Daisy, no comencemos con eso. – resopló Misty.

Daisy suspiró. Misty cerró sus ojos, dejándose descansar un poco por al menos segundos.

- Sabes que el próximo ciclo comienza en un mes. -

- Lo se… - respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Ya has decidido qué vas a hacer? –

Misty abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana. Soltó un suspiro.

- Estoy considerando dejar la carrera… sabes lo mucho que me gustan las artes… creo que tendría buenas oportunidades en Europa… tal vez en París. -

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno, Ash me habló sobre un par de escuelas… - hizo una pausa. Suspiró. – Dijo que él podría acompañarme… supongo que eso ya no podrá ser. – dijo con un poco de tristeza.

- ¿Y eso es por que…? – instó Daisy. Misty soltó otro suspiro.

- Es que… tuvimos una pelea… - bajó la mirada.

- ¿Y no es algo que puedan conversar? –

Misty le lanzó una mirada de sospecha. ¿Desde cuando se interesaba tanto en que se reconciliara con Ash? Sin duda era raro.

- Tú sabes algo, ¿Cierto? – Daisy rodeó los ojos. - ¿Qué te dijo? – demandó Misty.

- Pienso que eres demasiado obstinada. – la criticó su hermana. - Deberías dejar que te lo explique. -

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿De Jillian? ¿De cómo juega conmigo? – decía molesta.

- Tomas conclusiones apresuradas. Yo también tuve mis dudas pero… aprende a escuchar. – le sonrió. – Escúchalo. -

Misty resopló y se dejó caer de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué tenía que escuchar? – Daisy suspiró.

- Yo te diré. –

En una habitación a media luz, se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro. Tenía un puro encendido en la mano izquierda, y el celular en la otra. Tomó una bocanada de humo y la exhaló antes de colocar el auricular junto a su oreja.

- ¿Recibiste la utilería? – preguntó una voz mecánica del otro lado.

- Acabo de abrirla. – dijo el hombre y dio una palmada al paquete que estaba al lado suyo. - Una elección… interesante. –

- La mujer… ¿Ya firmó el acta? –

- Dame tres días, la senadora está cayendo poco a poco en la trampa. –

- Bien, todo de acuerdo al plan. – rió la voz. – No olvides de que pongan las propiedades a nombre del muchacho. Solo así podrás encargarte luego. –

- Será más rápido de lo que creí. Con esto… - sacó un frasco de la caja y lo observó maliciosamente. – Una cena formal y todo estará listo. Siento lástima por el chef que cocine esa noche. Envenenamiento por comida… un crimen grave, ¿No lo crees? – soltó una risa malévola. La otra voz también rió entre dientes. – No será mucho hasta que tenga en mis manos el poder de la nación. Ya conocerán mi nombre… -

- ¿Qué hay de la senadora? –

Nathan se sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia entre la oscuridad.

- La princesa y el conde no serán los únicos que cenarán esa noche… - rió entre dientes. - Es una lástima que yo tenga negocios que atender. No quería perderme ese brindis. -

Dejó el pequeño frasco dentro del paquete y lo cerró con cuidado. Sonrió.

- Falta poco… muy poco… -

Dentro de la mansión Monserrat, en el salón de seguridad, dos jóvenes intentaban concentrarse en su trabajo. Había sido un día difícil para todos, y sólo les quedaban veinticuatro horas para tener éxito o abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Brock soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Se recostó contra el respaldar de su silla y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Ash lo miró de reojo.

- Tómate un descanso. – le dijo sin mirarlo. – Yo te cubro la siguiente hora. -

- Hemos estado tres horas sentados sin descubrir nada nuevo. – se quejó el moreno.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil este trabajo. – Ash seguía tecleando, buscando e indagando. – Tengo tres años haciendo lo mismo… Hay que estar atentos a cualquier detalle. El más mínimo podría ser crucial. –

Brock asintió. Acercó su silla a la de Ash, donde ambos pudieran observar bien las imágenes que captaban las cámaras de video en toda la mansión. De repente parpadeó una luz roja en la máquina he hizo un ruido mecánico. Una ventana se abrió en la pantalla mostrando imágenes de Nathan ingresando a una habitación.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Brock. - ¿Dónde está? -

- En la embajada Alemana, es invitado de honor. – decía muy tranquilo. – Hace dos días coloqué un rastreador en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando supe lo de la embajada hablé con mi padre para que me de acceso a todas las entradas, cámaras y micrófonos de seguridad. Coloqué censores de proximidad de las habitaciones, estas reaccionan con la energía eléctrica del rastreador, informándome en qué parte se encuentra nuestro amigo. No fue tan difícil. –

Brock parecía sorprendido. Se concentró en el video. Las imágenes eran oscuras, pero se reconocía al personaje muy bien. Se encontraba levantando el auricular de un teléfono. Ash, inmediatamente, se colocó unos audífonos inalámbricos y controló el volumen. Tardó en captar bien la transmisión, pero lo logró a fin. Había una voz ronca del otro lado.

- … cuantas unidades enviaste? – era la voz de Nathan.

- Una, no necesitas más. –

- Recuerdo haber pedido _dos_. – dijo molesto.

- Este chico es nuevo, material fresco. Su nombre código es _Zeta. _Llegará mañana temprano, y estará en tu oficina a las 8:00 AM. – concluyó la voz. Nathan vaciló en el teléfono.

- Asegúrate de que sea puntual. –

Alejó el auricular de forma violenta y colgó haciendo ruido. Ash no pudo escuchar nada más, solo ver las imágenes. Había conseguido grabar esa parte de la conversación.

- Tendremos visita mañana. – dijo a Brock.

- Lo sé, escuché. –

- Es peligroso. – suspiró. – Hay que encargarnos. –

- ¿Qué planeas? – inquirió.

Ash mantuvo el silencio por un momento antes de responder.

- Tomaré el lugar de _Zeta_. –

Brock lo miró con curiosidad, y un poco de reproche. Arqueó ambas cejas y se hizo para atrás.

- Si te descubren… puedes morir. -

- Si no lo hago, alguien más morirá. – suspiró. – Habla con Arthur. Dile que avise a las aerolíneas que estén atentas. La llamada viene de Europa pero el hombre no estoy seguro… dale todos los datos. –

- Está bien. – se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta. – De paso preguntaré por Antonia, quiero saber en qué quedó todo ese asunto. –

- Buena idea. – dijo medio volteando el rostro. Brock suspiró.

Se preparó para salir, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una jovencita quien estaba apunto de tocar. Quedó sorprendido al verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a la pelirroja. Misty se encogió de hombros.

- Yo… si no te molesta… quería hablar con él. – dijo indicándole a Ash, quien al reconocer la voz había sentido una punzada de ansias.

- Son casi las ocho… es tarde para que estés por aquí. – protestó Brock.

- Es la casa de mi tía, Brock. – dijo mientras entraba. – reo que soy bienvenida a toda hora. –

- Pero esta área está restringida. – intervino Ash, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

Misty lo miró de forma altiva, él tampoco cedía a su fuerte mirada. Brcok suspiró y se alejó de la escena con un 'los veo más tarde' y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Ash y Misty quedaron mirándose las caras fijamente por varios minutos, en silencio. Misty había colocado sus puños a ambos lados de su cadera, y Ash estaba cruzado de brazos. Misty fue la primera en desviar la mirada, luego de un rato. Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- Siéntate, Ash. -

- ¿Vienes a darme órdenes? – reclamó de forma sarcástica. Misty le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- _Por favor_. – dijo ella.

Ash vaciló, pero lo hizo. Misty tomó la silla de Brock y se sentó frente a él, jugueteaba con sus manos con la mirada baja. Ash estaba recostado de forma desinteresada.

- ¿A qué vienes ahora? – demandó.

Misty suspiró. No era de las que toleraba ese tipo de tratos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se contuvo de responder agresivamente.

- Deja de ser hostil. – se relajó. – Hablé con Jillian… - hizo una pausa al ver que la expresión del chico cambiaba. – Y con Daisy… ella me contó lo que le dijiste… Y Ariadna y Janis… - suspiró.

Ash se acercó un poco más a ella. Misty aún no lo miraba a los ojos.

- Si me hubieras dejado explicarte antes… - intervino él.

- Fui… muy inmadura… y lo siento. – lo interrumpió. Acercó su mano hasta la de él y la estrechó un poco, él la apretó fuertemente. – Tan solo… creí que ese momento sería diferente… y necesitaba hablar contigo de tantas cosas, contarte todo… - le dedicó una frágil sonrisa mientras él acariciaba su mano.

- Yo también fui muy torpe… no tuve motivos para hablarte así. – le dijo. – Y estaba algo molesto, creo… porque te fuiste sin avisar… y por otras cosas más. – suspiró y besó su mano. - ¿Me perdonas? –

Misty le sonrió y soltó una risita. Estrechó su mano con más firmeza y se acercó para abrazarlo. Terminó sentada en sus piernas, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él, inhalando ese fuerte perfume masculino que llevaba que se sentía tan bien. Él la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y besó su frente.

- Siento no haberte dicho que me iba… creí que no lo entenderías, que tratarías de retenerme a la fuerza. - le dijo suavemente.

- Posiblemente hubiera sugerido irme contigo. – sonrió. – Y es verdad, suelo ser algo sobre protector. –

- Necesitaba ese tiempo conmigo misma… encontrarme… - suspiró. – Y en serio me sirvió de mucho… - sonrió de nuevo y besó su mejilla.

- ¿Qué cosas interesantes pasaron a bordo? – preguntó mientras jugaba con su rojo cabello.

- ¿Además de conocer Ariadna y encontrar cartas de mi padre? – rió. – Nada muy interesante. – lo miró con ternura. - ¿Por qué? – Ash suspiro y sonrió.

- Me prometí a mi mismo que lo primero que haría al verte de nuevo sería raptarte y tenerte solo para mí las siguientes horas. – Misty se estremeció al escucharlo decir eso con tanto deseo en su voz. – Luego apareció esa nota… d-del bebé. – logró titubear. Misty sonrió, luego soltó una risa divertida.

- Ese rumor es falso… Ariadna me contó que Antonia ya habló con la prensa y presentaron una disculpa pública, ya que si no lo hacían lo juzgarían por difamación.-

- Ya veo… - suspiró. – Bueno es… una pena. – le sonrió.

Misty arqueó ambas cejas sorprendida. Ash rió.

- Me refiero… me pareció… - hizo una pausa. – No me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo, quiero decir… -

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, antes de que el rostro de Misty terminara por acercarse rápidamente al suyo plantándole un tierno beso que lo hizo callar. Ella rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos y él su cintura, para estarse más de cerca. Lo besó como nunca antes, con tantas ganas reprimidas, que suspiraba en cuando se separaba para volver a atacar sus labios con apetito y halaba su cuello para sí, dejándolo sin escape. Luego de un rato, Ash tomó la mano que ella tenía puesta en su rostro y la apartó con delicadeza. La miró con ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Cómo extrañaba eso… - le susurró. Misty le devolvió la sonrisa. – Te extrañé mucho… - le dijo al oído.

- Te quiero. – dijo con dulzura y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él.

- Créeme que, a pesar de mi mal humor a veces… y todos mi errores… también te quiero. –

- Si te creo. – soltó una risita. – He tomado una decisión. –

Ash la separó de sí para verla directamente a los ojos con mucha atención. Misty vaciló antes de hablar.

- Voy a dejar la universidad… - a Ash pareció no gustarle la noticia.

- Pero estás en el punto crítico de tu carrera… -

- Quiero ir a Europa… viajar y conocer… adentrarme en las artes… - dijo sonriendo.

- Creí que habíamos hablado de eso… Que iría contigo apenas terminaras… -

- No quiero esperar tanto… y no quiero estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo. – concluyó seria.

Ash suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Se frotó el cuello, sin saber cómo responder o qué decir.

- No sacrifiques tu futuro por mí. – dijo Ash aún sin mirarla de frente. – Es tu vida, Mist. -

- Tú también eres mi vida. – le dijo. Él volteó a mirarla. – Y quiero que seas parte de mi futuro. Solo de esa forma... voy a ser feliz. – le sonrió con cariño.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y alcanzó a darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Se detuvo un momento y apoyó sus labios contra el rabillo del ojo de ella.

- Te amo. – dijo él contra su piel. – Siempre lo haré… pase lo que pase… - besó su mejilla.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente. Fueron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido del teléfono. Misty suspiró con frustración. Ash soltó una risita y levantó el auricular.

- Diga. – dijo él.

- Ash, ya conseguí al sujeto. – dijo la voz de Brock del otro lado. – No fueron muy listos esta vez, al parecer utilizaron el pasaporte de una de sus víctimas, Alex Pelosi. Ese hombre murió hace dos años. Pedí que no lo detuvieran en ese momento, avisé que nosotros nos encargaríamos. –

- Ya veo, muy buen trabajo. – felicitó Ash. Misty lo miraba con curiosidad, con ojos parpadeantes. – Perfil del sujeto. – pidió.

- Metro ochenta, cabello rubio, tez pálida… Podría decirse que de unos veintisiete años. El hombre tiene toda la pinta de un nazi. –

- ¿Equipaje? –

- Todo bien, me enviaron una copia de la fotografía de los rayos x y la lista de medicamentos que llevaba, dijo que eran para un paciente que debía atender. –

- Así que es un supuesto doctor. – comentó Ash algo pensativo.

- No supuesto, lo _es_. – aclaró Brock. – Tiene el título y todo el permiso legal de llevar farmacéuticos a donde se le antoje. -

- Vaya… eso será difícil. –

- ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –

- Definitivamente. – afirmó.

Miró a Misty, quien estaba recostada en el asiento de en frente jugando con sus dedos, algo aburrida. Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en la llamada.

- Bien, - Brock hizo una pausa. – reúne a los demás, en este momento debe estar subiendo al taxi que lo llevará a… -

- Entiendo. – asintió Ash. – Voy preparándome… - al escuchar eso, Misty alzó la mirada. – Asegúrate de que Patrick conduzca bien el auto… y que ese tal _Zeta_ no se entere de nada. -

- Copiado. Debo irme. – dijo Brock.

- Te veo luego. – Ash colgó el auricular despacio.

Ash suspiró y miró a Misty, quien tenía los ojos fijos en él, con un aire de sospecha y algo de preocupación.

- Amor… - le dijo Ash mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a ella. – Tengo que salir por algunas horas… - besó su frente. Ella no pareció convencida.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó. - ¿Algo… importante? –

- Nada que te convenga saber. – le sonrió con diversión. – Ya, no me tardo. – besó sus labios despacio.

- ¿A dónde irás? – inquirió con más desconfianza aún.

- Misty… - pidió Ash.

- Siempre me haces lo mismo… - se quejó. – Nunca estoy tranquila… te arriesgas por mí… y ahora no sé que tramas con Brock… pero ha de ser nada bueno… - refunfuñó. Ash suspiró.

- Escúchame, - se sentó a su lado y la tomó de los brazos. – Solo quiero terminar con este asunto ya, dejarte a ti y a tu tía a salvo… y toda esta gente que te rodea ahora… - respiró hondo. – Quiero que todo esté bien… para de una vez vivir tranquilo contigo… poder disfrutarte como debo. – le sonrió con picardía.

Misty alzó ambas cejas, aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo al parecer. Soltó un suspiro. No le quedaba de otra más que dejarlo ir. Amarga decisión, y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Todo lo que él arriesgaba por ella…

- Se me hace tarde. – dijo y se paró. – No me esperes aquí, ya está muy oscuro. Ve a casa. – besó su mejilla.

Misty asintió sin decir nada. Ash salió rápidamente, tomó su casaca de cuero negro del asiento y se marchó.

- Bueno, - Misty dijo para sí. – mejor llamo a Janis… -

Suspiró y sonrió para sí. Se levantó, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta. Su conciencia estaba en paz…

Mas tarde esa noche, Antonia estaba en la penumbra de su habitación, rebuscando en uno que otro cajón algún documento olvidado que se había traído desde la oficina hacía ya varios días. Lo tenía escondido ahí con la esperanza de que Arthur no sospechara de su plan desde el principio, pero claro, había fallado. Retiró del mueble un par de hojas color blanco, impreso con letras negras. Había tres firmas al final de este, una suya, una de Nathan, y una de Hans. Faltaba una, la de Misty, solo eso para poder realizar en acuerdo. Se acercó a una mesa del centro de su habitación, con algo de cuidado, encendió una vela que meramente alumbraba. Tomó una de las dos hojas, ambas eran exactamente iguales, copias, y la prendió con el fuego. Vio satisfecha como poco a poco ardía en cenizas. Al culminar con el primero, echó un último vistazo a la segunda. Suspiró. Acercó el papel lentamente a la llama… cuando alguien la tomó por la garganta. Intentó gritar, pero una mano ya presionaba contra su boca, ahogando su voz. Una fría risa se escuchó pro detrás de ella, era difícil ver de quien se trataba con tan poca luz…

- Esa no es una buena idea, Nina. – dijo la cruel voz.

Las pupilas de Antonia se dilataron de terror al comprender de quién se trataba, y de lo que posiblemente venía a hacer. Una mano cubría su boca, y la otra sujetaba con fuerza la mano en la que llevaba el documento. Su respiración se agitó, intentaba hablar pero era inútil.

- Shhhh – dijo Nathan. – Tranquila. Si cooperas nada te pasará… por ahora. – terminó con una risa gélida. – Es bueno ser precavido y tener dos copias… un documento como este sería una pena perder… - retiró de su mano la hoja de papel, que estaba algo arrugada por la presión del puño de Antonia. – Si no me ayudas por las buenas… pues, tendré que hacerlo a mi modo. -

Con un movimiento rápido, soltó el brazo de Antonia y le dio vuelta, su boca aún cubierta con su mano izquierda. Al levantar la otra, el miedo de Antonia creció inmensurablemente. Sostenía con cuidado una jeringa. Intentó forcejear pero el peso de Nathan se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos, su respiración era pesada mientras sentía como el objeto punzante se acercaba a su hombro…

- Deténgase en la siguiente esquina. – indicó un hombre de aspecto cadavérico.

Llevaba un sombrero negro que cubría su rostro en sombras y vestía de un smoking negro con delgadas líneas color perla en sentido vertical. Su sonrisa era maliciosa al dirigirse al hombre del taxi, quien también ocultaba su rostro tras las sombras y evitaba el reflejo de cualquiera de sus espejos. El conductor sonrió sin responder y viró a la derecha, cambiando por completo de dirección al pedido.

- Lo llevaré por un atajo, señor. – dijo este. – Sabe, es peligroso andarse por estos lados solo. Sobretodo un hombre como usted. -

El aludido pareció halagado, pero no respondió, tan solo rió entre dientes. Se adentraron hasta una calle medio iluminada, desolada… El delgado hombre de piel pálida se recostó. Con cuidado y silenciosamente, retiró un par de cuchillas que escondía dentro de su elegante saco. Un débil sonido metálico llegó a los oídos del conductor, quien estaba bastante alerta y la adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas. Actuó rápido y aceleró, haciendo que el pasajero de atrás perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al asiento. Condujo como si lo llevara el diablo, lo suficientemente rápido y violento como para evitar algún ataque exitoso de parte de su enemigo. Frenó con brusquedad y escuchó un sonido sordo de atrás suyo. Abandonó el vehículo sagazmente y sacó un par de pistolas que apuntaron hacia el sujeto. Este estaba intentando incorporarse de su anterior caída, esa frenada había hecho que se golpee contra uno de los vidrios.

- Buen trabajo, Patrick. – dijo un hombre que salía de la oscuridad. – Quítate el abrigo. – le ordenó al hombre quien con respiración agitada, seguía ocultando su rostro.

No hubo movimientos. Más hombres se acercaron, armados y atentos a cualquier posible intento de "defensa" o escape. Ash dio un paso adelante y apuntó con el revólver directamente a la sien del hombre.

- Estamos cortos de tiempo. – le advirtió. – Y yo no soy un hombre de paciencia. -

- Máteme. – dijo con voz gélida. – No pienso darles nada. –

- Eso es una pena. –

Ash tiró del gatillo y disparó… hacia su hombro. Un grito de dolor hizo eco por las calles vacías, el hombre apretó la herida con una de sus manos libres, ese dolor ardiente no paraba. Ash volvió a dirigir el arma hacia su frente. Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, el hombre en un veloz movimiento, con uno de sus cuchillos cortó la palma de Ash, quien a su vez reaccionó retirando con la otra mano el otro revolver y disparando a la mano atacante. El cuchillo cayó al suelo de cemento con un sonido tintineante.

- No estoy de humor. – le dijo Ash al hombre en un tono amenazante. – Deténganlo. – ordenó a los demás.

Un grupo de seis hombres se introdujeron en el auto y con algo de dificultad, lograron aprisionar al hombre. Lo despojaron de su saco, el cual resultaba tener todo una colección de dagas de plata lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar carne humana cual mantequilla. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada del rojo carmesí de la sangre que había derramado. Esposaron sus manos detrás de su espalda y revisaron el resto de sus ropas en busca de alguna otra arma blanca. El sujeto resoplaba de furia. Ash se acercó lentamente y retiró el sombrero de su rostro. La luz pareció reflejarse en su palidez, sus ojos eran cristalinos e irradiaban una ira asesina. Su cabello rubio desteñido parecía de un castaño con esa pobre luz. Brock se puso al lado de Ash con brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó. – Sugiero que lo amordacen. – dijo y un hombre detrás suyo rasgó un trozo de tela del smoking manchado de sangre, lo anudó y se lo colocó cual bozal. – Mucho mejor. No queremos que piensen que algo malo pasa aquí, ¿Verdad? –

El hombre conocido como _Zeta _los miraba con odio. Ash sonrió fríamente.

- No va a ser tan fácil con este. – comentó. – Es duro… se rehúsa a darnos información… - soltó un suspiro pesado. Guardó su arma en su bolsillo izquierdo. – Es una lástima… En ocasiones normales estoy totalmente en contra de que se use la tortura para sacar datos pero… en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.–

Hizo una seña con la mano y los cuatro hombres que aprisionaban a _Zeta_ lo llevaron hacia dentro del callejón. Brock miró a ambos lados, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. Nada. No había nadie. Era un escenario de miedo, realmente. Todo podría pasar ahí, y absolutamente nadie lo sabría…

* * *

_**Continuará  
**  
Mmm... si bueno Ash se comporta medio duro... n.n y Misty no sabe lo que le espera... ¡Sigan leyendo! _  
_- Maureen_


	22. Sin Retorno

_Hola de nuevo!! Hacia bastante tiempo que no me pasaba, eh?? Con Navidad, Año Nuevo y todo... Pero bien, aqui traigo el Capi 22, y el Capi 23 que ahorita lo subo también. Gracias por más de 2500 hits n.n!!_ _Y espero les guste..._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Vigésimo segunda parte -_

**"_Entonces estuviste a punto de morir ante mis propios ojos. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue "_Ella no_" "._**

_Estaba oscuro… La habitación estaba hundida en la penumbra. Nada ni nadie. A lo lejos divisó una chispa… fuego… fuego de una vela. Alumbraba vagamente la tenebrosa habitación. Se acercó. Luego de poco, se vio rodeada por miles de pequeña llamas… las tenía rodeándola… por todos lados. Con un suspiro comprendió: Era un salón de espejos._

_No había muebles en ese cuarto. No, ninguno… con excepción de una mesa de madrea, donde se encontraba la vela. Se acercó y pudo sentir el leve calor que esta desprendía. La reconfortó, pero el ambiente era bastante frío… helado casi. Un poco más cerca… había una carta sobre la mesa. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó el nombre del remitente: Mirella Labourd. ¿Decía acaso de parte de quién? Revisó el revés, nada. Suspiró. Tomó la vela y se alejó, era hora de encontrar la salida. ¿Pero cómo? Estaba rodeada de espejos, veía su reflejo en todas partes, la luz en todas partes… ¿Cómo escapar? Dio un par de vueltas palpando con la mano las paredes, que eran los espejos… no había ranura alguna que indicara la salida. _

'_Que raro…' pensó._

_Una brisa de viento helado recorrió la habitación en círculos, apagando la única fuente de luz que poseía. Tinieblas. Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos ajenos a los suyos. Pasos fuertes… poco amigos. Su respiración se agitó e hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar. Daba vueltas en busca de alguien, pero no veía nada, apenas algún reflejo de luz en algún de los espejos, pero no alcanzaba a vislumbrar nada más. Penumbras… sombras… Una risa torcida retumbó en las paredes. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror y hacer un llamado inútil de auxilio. _

'_Dios mío… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?'_

_Luego lo sintió. El aire había dejado de ser frío por detrás de su espalda. Había alguien, alguien respirando. Sintió el tacto de piel recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, y apretar este con fuerza. Gimió asustada, inmovilizada por el pavor que sentía. Violentamente, esa mano la volvió hacia la figura que estaba oculta en las sombras, haciendo que de sus labios escape otro grito de terror que pronto fue ahogado cuando dos manos brutalmente aprisionaron su cuello y la levantaron contra una de las paredes de espejos… y…_

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! -

Misty se levantó de golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando de agonía. Luego de ver donde se encontraba, intentó atrapar su respiración, controlarla. Llevó una mano a su cuello y se lo froto inconscientemente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron, el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

- ¿Misty? – preguntó una voz femenina.

Misty parecía no escuchar, seguía frotándose el cuello con la mirada perdida, como hipnotizada.

- ¡Misty! – gritó Janis, era la segunda vez que llamaba su nombre.

La aludida dio un salto y miró en dirección a su amiga quien la observaba con preocupación. Su respiración era parecida a sollozos, una respiración agitada, como de un susto.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeó la pelirroja. Su voz medio cortada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó otra chica de rizos negros, que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Misty asintió débilmente, mirando a ambas. Suspiró.

- Creí… soñé algo horrible. – dijo al fin. – Supongo que estoy algo tensa. -

- Debes estarlo, después de todo es posible que te cases pasado mañana. – dijo Ariadna encogida de hombros. Misty respiró profundamente y luego suspiró.

- ¿Qué fue tu sueño? Sonaste horrible... – dijo Janis mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Ya lo he soñado antes… nunca se lo dije a nadie… tengo ese sueño desde la segunda semana que abordé el crucero. – les explicó.

- Pero… en varias ocasiones dormimos en la habitación de Jill y nunca te escuché gritar de esa forma. – comentó Ariadna. Misty negó con la cabeza.

- Es que siempre va avanzando… cada vez pasa algo nuevo, algo diferente. La última vez que lo soñé, solo tomé una carta de una mesa plenamente vacía… esta vez… - su voz se cortó.

¿Significaba algo acaso ese sueño? Definitivamente era algo rarísimo… Ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Nos cuentas cómo fue? – inquirió Janis. Misty le echó una mirada examinadora antes de asentir.

- Comienza en un cuarto muy oscuro… no veo nada… esas fueron las primeras veces que soñé… luego aparece una luz que sigo, como luciérnaga… es inevitable hacerlo… me atrae como imán… - hizo una pausa. – Luego me entero que se trata de una vela, y me guía hacia un cuarto de espejos. Dentro del cuarto hay una mesa con una carta dirigida hacia mí. – concluyó con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Y eso fue lo que te hizo gritar? – preguntó Ariadna con desconcierto. - ¿Qué decía esa carta? –

- No lo sé. Nunca la abro… bueno, hasta ahora. – soltó una risa seca.

- Pero algo debió pasar… - insistió Janis.

- Aparece una persona… creo que es un hombre… -

- ¿Quien? – preguntó Ariadna. Misty negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé… - suspiró. – Pero es la primera vez que intenta… matarme en sueños. –

Janis arqueó una ceja y miró a Ariadna, quien se encogió de hombros por segunda vez. Misty soltó una risa cansada. Se había llevado un buen susto, y todo por un tonto sueño… ¿Tonto? Tal vez… ¿Qué podría significar?

- Mi abuela siempre dice que cuando sueñas algo muchas veces… significa que va a suceder. – observó Ariadna algo pensativa.

- Pero no conozco ningún salón de espejos… a menos que haya una feria cerca, cosa que dudo. Y además… no lo sueño muchas veces… es como si con cada sueño completara una parte más de la historia. Tengo miedo de saber cual sea el final. –

- Claro… - dijo Janis sin mucha convicción. – Personalmente creo que no debemos preocuparnos por tal cosa como una sueño o alucinación, por otro lado, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste decir a Ash antes de que saliera? –

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y se mostró un tanto disgustada.

- Tan sólo que tenía prisa por ir a _no sé donde_… seguramente otra de sus cosas de espía que me tienen harta… -

- Lo hace tan sólo para que estés bien. – comentó Ariadna.

- Pues, me sentiría mejor si estuviese conmigo. – se mordió el labio inferior. – Ayer me quedé un poco corte del tiempo que estuve con él… -

- Tuvo que ser algo realmente urgente… de otro modo estoy segura que se hubiera quedado contigo. No sabes lo ansioso que estaba por verte. – dijo Janis.

- Es cierto, a poco y me come a besos cuando pensó que yo era tú. – se quejó Ariadna.

Misty sonrió y dejó escapar una risita.

- Solo espero que no esté metido en nada muy peligroso… -

Un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, el olor se asemejaba al de las alcantarillas, y de rato en rato se oía el chirrido de algún pequeño animal. Los pies chapoteaban en el agua a la vez que caminaban, la única lumbre que había era un viejo foco de luz amarillenta. Un sótano… ese era el lugar… debajo de las calles, de la ciudad…

Un hombre vestido de un traje negro con delgadas líneas perla de forma vertical se observaba en el espejo. La ropa le asentaba a la perfección, ni muy ajustada ni muy suelta. El reflejo era pobre debido a la luz, y su rostro yacía en las sombras.

- Creo que te hace falta ponerte esto. – señaló otro de piel morena, quien le ofrecía con una mano un sombrero negro de terciopelo.

- Gracias, Brock. – respondió. – ¿Tuvieron suerte? –

El aludido vaciló antes de responder cualquier cosa, soltó un suspiro.

- Es más resistente a las descargas de lo que creíamos… pero cedió al llegar a los ciento cincuenta voltios… - sonrió amargamente. – Conseguimos un par de nombres y una dirección, también mencionó algo sobre **Aconitina… -**

Ash se congeló por un instante. Luego se volvió hacia Brock con ojos como platos, se veía algo pálido a pesar de la poca iluminación.

- Acónito… - murmuró, su voz monótona. Brock asintió.

- No estamos seguros, pero viendo los antecedentes… es posible que opten por usar ese veneno… - suspiró. – Ash, esto es grave… no existe antídoto y el tratamiento es muy doloroso en caso de que exista esperanza… -

Ash inhaló profundamente y entrecerró los ojos. Asintió con seriedad.

- Falta poco para el amanecer. – le dijo a Brock de espaldas. – Debo ir a ese lugar… - se volvió hacia él. – Necesito que me cubran… voy a necesitar refuerzos en caso de que… - su voz se cortó. – No importa. – dijo entre dientes. – Pero no dejes que Misty salga de donde sea que esté, no puede exponerse… no sabes cuantos son. -

Dio al moreno una radio y apretó su mano con fuerza, después de eso se dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras de caracol.

- Hay algo más… - añadió Brock.

Ash se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente, el claro de la luz que provenía de afuera alumbraba su rostro, estaba sumamente pálido… demacrado. Brock se acercó dos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo. Suspiró con pesadez.

- Antonia fue secuestrada… Arthur llamó hace una hora, encontraron una nota. -

- Nathan… - dijo entre dientes con rabia.

- Eso parece. – gruñó Brock. – Yo me hago cargo de eso, pero si es que la encuentras… - Ash comprendió y asintió.

- No permitiré que dañen más a su familia. – aseguró. – Cuídala. – rogó.

Sin decir más, subió apresuradamente las escaleras. El tiempo se agotaba…

Janis conducía su convertible rojo a ochenta por hora. Usaba lentes oscuros, una playera y un par de jeans ajustados. Misty y Ariadna ocupaban los asientos de atrás y compartían una alegre charla, ambas también vestidas con un estilo informal.

- ¿En serio crees que a tu tía no le va a dar un ataque cuando le cuentes todo? – preguntó Janis algo preocupada.

- Tal vez se enoje y me de un sermón… pero dudo que Arthur le permita infartarse. – sonrió. – Después de todo tengo buenas excusas… -

- Bueno, algo… - rió Ariadna.

El reloj marcaba más de las diez. Era algo temprano para visitar la mansión, pero Misty había sugerido una hora donde no haya mucha gente presente, para evitar las conmociones.

El auto rojo sobreparó en la entrada, pero para sorpresa de las tres, la cabina del vigilante que siempre las recibía estaba vacía. Janis decidió bajar para intentar ubicar a ese guardia con el que antes había tenido tantos problemas. Se acercó a la cabina…

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – golpeó al vidrio con los nudillos un par de veces.

Los televisores que mostraban lo que captaban las cámaras de seguridad seguían encendidos, las imágenes rotaban constantemente. Un radio estaba al lado izquierdo del escritorio y también un vaso de agua… alguien había tenido que estar presente en los últimos minutos. Janis soltó un suspiro. La reja estaba abierta, se abrió paso lentamente y vagó por ahí sin saber que buscaba.

Alguna señal de vida… algo…

- ¡Janis! -

Un grito de terror nubló su mente, sintió sus músculos contraerse y se dio una rápida media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con una sombra negra que pronto la dejó inconsciente.

_El tiempo parece bajar el ritmo cuando te sientes agobiada… como si espesara… como si cada segundo fuera eterno…_

Antonia abrió los ojos, tenía la vista algo turbia luego de esa larga siesta que se había tomado… Una siesta, gracias a la cantidad de morfina que había en su organismo, sus extremidades habían dejado de funcionar por horas… Apretó el puño izquierdo y suspiró de alivio al poder sentir sus uñas clavarse en su palma. La sensibilidad volvía. Parpadeó rápidamente para quitar lo borroso de su visión, no podía usar las manos, estaban amarradas a su espalda. Miró alrededor, un cuarto poco iluminado, polvoriento. Estaba en una silla, cómoda en realidad, pero atada. Se preguntó por qué motivo no la habían amordazado también, pero al intentar hablar descubrió que no salía más que un silbido de sus labios, no tenía voz, su garganta estaba seca. No había pensado en esa sed ardiente antes, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había pasado sin comer ni beber nada? Tragó saliva y sintió una quemazón bajar hasta su traquea. Tosió un par de veces…

La puerta de acero se abrió se forma violenta y al chocar con la pared de al lado hizo un ruido metálico. Tres figuras sombrías se acercaron a ella, sus rostros imposibles de reconocer. Su respiración se agitó al escuchar al del medio, el _líder_.

- Buenos días, Nina. – dijo el sujeto. – O debería decir, buenas noches. ¿Dormiste cómoda? -

No podía expresar la ira que sentía en ese momento, y maldijo el no poder decir nada a esa _escoria_ de hombre que tenía en frente. Nathan sonrió, ella no lo vio, pero pudo sentirlo.

- Se ve algo demacrada… - dijo otro, su voz era sedosa, de un hombre joven.

- Es la falta de sol y alimento. – aclaró el tercero, su voz ronca y pastosa, como un anciano, pero no tenía la pinta de uno. – Tal vez deberíamos… -

- Ya nos encargaremos de eso después. – interrumpió Nathan. – Este no es un hotel de lujo. – se acercó dos pasos a la mujer. – Mi querida, Nina. Sabes que siento tomar este tipo de medidas… -

Antonio gruñó en sus adentros, no pudo decir más que ese gemido de enojo, el aire que le quedaba no daba para más. Nathan volvió a sonreír de forma sombría.

- Procura relajarte… no puedes hacer decisiones importantes con la mente distraída. – rió entre dientes. – Comenzaremos por las buenas. – mientras decía lo último, el tercer hombre, el más bajito, le entregó una hoja de papel. – Necesito tu firma en _este_ lugar. – dijo indicando una línea punteada. – El sello no será problema, será fácil conseguirlo… Pero tu firma es indispensable. -

- No te daré nada. – su voz sonó débil, rasposa. Fue un silbido casi inaudible. Nathan torció su gesto.

- Sigues testaruda. – le dijo. – Más vale que cooperes, Nina. No me obligues a hacerte un daño irreversible, sería una pena. –

- Nada. – repitió, los ojos rabiosos.

Nathan se alejó un par de pasos con la mirada altiva, aún era difícil descifrar su rostro entre las sombras pero ella podía imaginárselo, su decepción, su indignación…

- Trae a las otras. – ordenó este.

De nuevo, el bajito hizo un movimiento, mientras que el hombre de voz sedosa era nada más que un observador. Tres chicas… todas con los ojos cubiertos y las manos atadas. Se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de las tres, y unos cuantos gemidos de dolor o miedo. Antonia fijó su mirada aún cansada en la del medio, una pelirroja paliducha, la única que mantenía el rostro de frente, inexpresivo y en silencio absoluto.

- ¿Qué…? – la voz de Antonia volvió a perder fuerza, y su garganta ardía al intentar pronunciar cualquier sílaba. - ¿Qué has hecho? – logró modular.

- Simplemente te doy una motivación mayor. – dijo la voz desalmada. – No lo harás por tu país, no lo harás por tu corazón… pero sí lo harás por ellas tres, sobretodo por _ella_. – dijo y acarició con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Misty, quien se retorció ante su contacto. – Decide ahora. – ordenó a Antonia.

- O qué… -

- O mueren. - concluyó de forma muy fácil.

Las otras dos chicas intentaron zafarse, una de ellas lloriqueó pero sin hacer mucho ruido, su voz se asemejaba a la de Antonia, solo Misty estaba inmóvil, pero le pareció poder escuchar sus latidos acelerados.

- No puedes… - volvió a intentar decir, pero su voz se perdía con facilidad.

El hombre de su derecha apretó los puños, su rostro seguía bajo las sombras. Con un mero rayo de luz pudo ver un intenso brillo en sus ojos. Se estremeció en lo que eso podía significar: ansia de sangre, de muerte. Esos hombres no parecían tener alma, ¿Cómo hacer daño a tres jóvenes? Tres niñas… Su sobrina…

Respiró de forma agitada y sintió como su palpitar golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. El aire que entraba y salía le hacía mas daño aún.

- Mira, no será la primera vez que haya tres chicas desaparecidas, créeme… Y no se derramará ni una gota de sangre. – el hombre bajito sonrió. – Morirán antes de que se den cuenta… aunque con dolor… - hizo una pausa breve. - Verás, las adormeceríamos con morfina, pero eso contrarrestaría el efecto del veneno en su sangre. - se explicó sin remordimiento, como si fuera algo sumamente natural.

'_Veneno…_'

Las cosas empezaban a aclararse poco a poco. Intentó moderar su respiración para poder hablar con claridad, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

- Puede que tu decisión alargue su plazo de vida. – repuso Nathan. – Si firmas esto – mostró de nuevo el papel. – y das el permiso de que la _princesa_ y el conde se unan en _sagrado matrimonio_. – dijo todo como si fuera un mal chiste. – En dos días… lo que te de un plazo de un día entero para pensar y tomar tu decisión. – soltó una risita seca mientras Antonia gemía, intentando decir algo en forma defensiva. – Lo sé, lo sé… los arreglos, las invitaciones… pero bueno, no será una boda grande… algo más _familiar_. – sonrió al terminar la frase.

Tronó los dedos y el tercer hombre se llevó a las tres chicas junto con los dos "guardias" que habían entrado junto con ellas, los que las mantenían apresadas sin contar de la venda y las manos atadas.

El calor subía al rostro de Antonia de forma rápida, sintió un ardor en los ojos y comprendió que eran lágrimas nacientes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que esos tres la vean llorar. _Llorar_. Eso era lo último que le quedaba.

- Veinticuatro horas. – dijo Nathan. – Vámonos. – indicó a los otros dos.

El más viejo lo siguió por detrás cual perro faldero a su amo, mientras que el otro, el de la voz sedosa y joven, se quedó por un momento observándola. Lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y turbios por las lágrimas. Después de una fracción de segunda, se dio media vuelta y rápidamente abandonó el cuarto.

'_¿Qué voy a hacer…?_'

- ¿Estás esperando a alguien? -

Un chico de ojos grises y cabello oscuro se acercó al moreno que estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, en el escalón de la entrada de una casa conocida…

Brock alzó la mirada sin muchas fuerzas, Hans pudo ver su expresión y sintió un frío correr por su espina.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al acercarse. – Necesitaba ver a Ariadna… quería conversar con ella sobre algunas cosas… - dijo tímidamente.

Los ojos de Brock se volvieron tristes.

- No está en casa. – le informó.

- Entonces, debería volver luego… - su voz tembló algo. Supo que no se trataba de ese tipo de ausencia. _Algo_ había _pasado_. Brock negó con la cabeza.

- Es posible que tampoco vuelvan. – le dijo.

Suspiró y se levantó de su posición, Hans seguía paralizado frente a él.

- No hay mucho que pueda hacer sentado aquí. – suspiró. – Tengo que buscar a Arthur y Edward… -

- ¿Qué querías decir con que no volverán? – inquirió Hans.

- Tu tío… - no terminó la frase.

Brock apretó los labios e ignoró al muchacho que tenía cerca. Este lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza suficiente para retenerlo un rato.

- Explícate. – urgió. – ¿Nathan? Él no sería capaz de… -

- El que no quieras asumir la realidad es una cosa, pero yo no puedo _cambiarla_. – le dijo molesto. – Y necesito arreglar este asunto a como de lugar. No eres el único que tiene las de perder… -

- A qué te refieres. –

- Tiene a Misty, a Ariadna y Janis… - explicó sin ánimos. – Y también a la senadora. Y todo para que puedas casarte y apoderarte del título, sólo para después arrebatártelo de tus frías manos sin vida. – dijo lo último de una forma despectiva.

Hans seguía _congelado_. Brock despejó esa furia que ahora invadía sus ojos y la cambió por una mirada de tristeza, una vez más. Suspiró. La mano de Hans cayó a un lado, dejando libre el camino de Brock.

- ¿No puedo… hacer nada para ayudarte? – preguntó vacilante.

- Pues, si te matan antes, le harías un favor a Nathan… pero afectaría a Ariadna por seguro… - frunció el ceño. – Creo que será mejor que te quedes seguro con Edward y las hermanas de Misty… Hablaré con él para que se asegure de mantenerlos ilesos a ustedes… - estaba pensativo. – Será mejor que me acompañes. –

Se dio media vuelta en dirección a su auto. Hans le echó una mirada dubitativa, pero luego de pocos segundos se siguió.

Frío… Humedad… Soledad… Pero no silencio, no. En cierta forma creía poder escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el asfalto, la sentía sobre ella. Estaban bajo tierra, un escondite subterráneo. No era difícil de deducir, pero claro con toda esa tensión que se cargaba era difícil de poner prioridad al lugar. Había visto a su sobrina… de una manera que nunca se imaginó. Una vez la tuvo en brazos… y ahora… Suspiró. De nada servía ir contra la corriente, Nathan ganaría de todas maneras. ¿Es que no había esperanza?

Oyó un rechinido… la puerta se abría lentamente, con cuidado. De no ser por el eco de la habitación hubiera sido casi silencioso. Levantó la vista, pero no logró ver nada, la oscuridad la cegaba por completo. Ni siquiera sombras… Su corazón se aceleró, ¿Es que acaso Nathan había decidido acortar el plazo? No podía ser. Intentó tomar aire, el dolor de su garganta ya había mejorado, estando conciente. Luego pudo verlo, con bastante dificultad, oírlo… se acercaba. Su respiración se agitó de forma casi incontrolada. Apretó los puños detrás de su espalda… Una mano suave se posó en su hombro. Saltó de susto y emitió un ligero gemido.

- Shhh. – la calló. – No te asustes… -

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ella ya había escuchado esa voz, era la misma de hacía unas pocas horas. Esa voz sedosa del hombre más joven, uno de los acompañantes de Nathan. ¿Era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser?

- No te voy a hacer daño, tranquila. – la calmó. – No hay videocámaras o micrófonos en esta habitación, estás segura… -

Le resultaba extrañamente familiar esa voz, pese a que nunca antes había conocido a ese hombre, con excepción de la última vez, en plena oscuridad. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, las manos del sujeto comenzaron a desatar la cuerda de sus muñecas.

- ¿Quién…? – hizo el intento de preguntar, su voz sonaba igual de rasposa, pero agradeció que fuera silenciosa para la ocasión.

- Intentemos no hablar. – dijo él. – No es el momento más oportuno… Hay que apurarnos. -

- Las niñas… - logró decir antes de perder la voz.

- Lo sé… no les pasará nada, lo juro. – su voz pareció cortarse al final de la oración.

Pero, ¿Quién era ese extraño? Estaba de parte suya, pudo percibirlo… Asintió en la oscuridad y guardó silencio. Una vez desatadas sus manos, se frotó las muñecas, marcadas por la tensión de la cuerda. Con ayuda del hombre, se puso de pie.

- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. -

- Si me voy… ellas… - no pudo continuar.

Tosió un par de veces. Se frotó la hendidura de la garganta con las yemas de los dedos. Él sabía a lo que se refería, y ella lo supo cuando este suspiró.

- No las tocará, te lo prometo. Pero para eso tenemos que hacer esto rápido. Ahora están igual que tú, encerradas en una celda, sin vigilancia. Mientras más rápido amanezca en mayor peligro estarán, démonos prisa. -

Asintió, aunque insegura de que pueda verla o no. No era tiempo para cuestionarse, sino para actuar.

A Misty le resultaba incómodo estar tendida en ese _lecho_ de piedra. No podía moverse ni un poco sin sentir su piel molida por aquellos bultos duros debajo de su espalda. No conforma con eso tenía ambas manos enlazadas, y con los codos no podía empinarse. Aún a través de la venda podía percibir la oscuridad. Y qué decir de la humedad del lugar… Por momentos escuchaba a Ariadna gemir de susto, algún animal se le habría pasado por los tobillos, también podían escuchar eso… Había silencio…

- ¿Qué crees que nos hagan, Mist? – preguntó Janis, su voz bastante serena.

Misty suspiró.

- Pues, a ustedes nada, espero… si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo… - respondió.

- No podemos dejarte sola… - difirió Janis.

- Ustedes estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado… él me quiere a _mí_. –

- Aún así. –

- No vamos a dejarte. – intervino Ariadna por primera vez, su voz algo temblorosa.

- Y yo no voy a dejar que se queden… si es que encuentro la forma. – aseguró la pelirroja.

Suspiró. No tenía miedo, y lo peor no sabía por qué. Estaba enojada consigo misma, por no haber previsto antes nada… Y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, y además sabía que con cualquier elección tendría que morir. ¿Sería por eso que estaba tan tranquila? ¿Ya había aceptado eso? Pero no ellas… y no los demás…

¿Es que no había forma de salir de esta?

Forcejeó la cuerda de sus muñecas por enésima vez en todo el día, o la noche. No parecía dar resultado alguno, solo raspaba sus muñecas. Luego se le ocurrió intentar roer la cuerda, y eso pareció funcionar mejor. Unos quince minutos después, la cuerda pareció ceder, aunque aún no podía retirar sus manos. Siguió intentando.

- Bien… - dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Janis con curiosidad.

- Espera un segundo. –

Terminó por desatar la cuerda, y fue un alivio cuando se pudo quitar la venda de los ojos. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Por fin pudo erguirse y se estiró un poco, se sentía mucho mejor, pero sintió sus manos y muñecas maltratadas… era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Se puso de pie y tanteó en la oscuridad hasta llegar a sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – inquirió Ariadna.

- No fue muy fácil. – dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño. – No creo que podamos escapar del todo, pero si correr o algo… un buen escándalo nos podría dar algo más de tiempo. –

- O menos. – comentó Janis con voz sombría.

- Hay que ser positivas… después de todo me necesitan viva, y si mueren yo hablaré. No les conviene… -

- Bueno, si tiene sentido. – dijo Ariadna algo insegura.

Después de pocos segundos también pudo frotarse las muñecas y quitarse la venda. Con Janis tardó un poco más, parecía que se habían esmerado con ella, como si fuera la mas fuerte de las tres. En realidad, sí lo era.

- Eso se siente bien. – dijo mientras estiraba los brazos y se tronaba los dedos. – Pero, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No sabemos si hay alguien fuera esperando… -

- Tal vez son tan confiados que nos dejaron solas… - dijo Ariadna algo pensativa. – Después de todo, ¿Quién iba a creer que tres chicas asustadas podríamos liberarnos?-

- Eso no reduce el riesgo. –

- Pero tenemos que intentarlo al menos. – propuso Misty. – Si nos descubren no harán más que atarnos de nuevo, tal vez más fuerte… -

Janis suspiró resignada. Misty y Ariadna se tomaron de una mano, en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con la idea, y también esperando lo mejor…

- Muy bien, le entro. – dijo al fin. - ¿Cuál es tu plan? -

Misty sonrió en la oscuridad. ¿Plan? Pues, no tenía idea de qué… Suspiró y Ariadna apretó su mano un poco más…

3:00 AM… Pudo ver los números rojos que parpadeaban en el reloj del auto. Su acompañante, el conductor, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían abandonado aquella horrible _mazmorra_. Como había más luz, pudo ver mejor su rostro. Le resultaba sumamente conocido… Tomó aire cuando el auto cruzó una esquina y tomó un carril donde avanzaban otro par de autos. Suspiró, ya no estaban solos, estaban en la ciudad. ¿Qué tan lejos se la habían llevado? Había conducido una hora mínimo…

- ¿Se siente mejor? – le preguntó.

Antonia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz. Ya no era la misma voz sedosa y misteriosa de antes, sonaba más clara y muy conocida.

- Si. – afirmó esta. – Algo desorientada pero… estoy bien. Me preocupan las chicas… -

El hombre de al lado asintió sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

- Volveremos por ellas pronto. – le aseguró. – Sin usted allá no podrán tocarlas, necesitan algo para chantajearla. -

- Pensé que eras… -

- ¿No me reconoce aún? – sonrió, ella pudo verlo con el reflejo de la luz ya en la ciudad. – En cierto modo fue conveniente que me despidiera… este nuevo caso me permitió ser más… _exigente_ conmigo mismo. –

'_Despedir…' _Por un segundo no lo vio, pero al volverse él y sonreírle, pudo ver su rostro con mayor claridad. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salían las palabras.

- ¿El hijo de Edward? – titubeó. – Y-yo… Si, es cierto te despedí. Pero trabajabas en la oficina con…-

- Con Arthur. – completó. – En parte… no era exactamente papeleo. – rió entre dientes. – Él necesitaba un espía… yo era buen candidato. – explicó.

- ¿Y él lo sabía todo? – preguntó como para sí misma. – Eso explica… -

No terminó la frase. La invadió la culpa y se formó un nudo en su garganta. Era por eso que siempre estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que dudaba si dejarla sola sobretodo con Nathan presente. Era por eso que intentaba convencerla desde un principio… si tan solo ella hubiera escuchado, no habría llamado a ese hombre que ahora intentaba matarla… estaría a salvo, y Misty también. Todo estaría bien, de no ser por ella…

- ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó Ash de forma amable. – La veo pálida, Milady. -

- No, yo… solo quiero que todo termine de una vez. – lo miró con gesto suplicante.

- Ahora vamos de camino a mi casa, Arthur y Edward están ahí, junto con los otros agentes de servicio secreto… Actuaremos de forma inmediata, ahora que conocemos su escondite y la tenemos a usted. –

- Pero tienen rehenes… mi sobrina está… -

- No se tiene que preocupar por Misty, ella es la última a la que le harían daño, me preocupan más su par de amigas, si me pregunta. – apretó con fuerza el volante. – Le cortarían la garganta sin asco a cualquiera de las dos solo para causar espectáculo. –

- Ya veo. – respondió, se retorció ante la idea. – ¿Llegaremos pronto? –

- Ya casi. – le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

Al llegar, Ash se apresuró a ayudar a Antonia a bajar del auto y llevarla hasta la entrada. Uno de los ayudantes de la casa se encargó del vehículo. Ya dentro, los esperaban un gran grupo de agentes, en medio de todos ellos el padre de Ash y Arthur, pero habían dos personas que no se esperaba ver.

- Brock. – lo llamó Ash, algo sorprendido.

El interpelado dio un giro y le sonrió como saludo, no parecía alegre en lo más mínimo. Antonia corrió hacia los brazos de Arthur, quien la recibió aliviado, al parecer, acogiéndola en un abrazo. El otro chico, Hans, tenía los ojos como platos, y parecía algo aturdido. No dijo palabra alguna. Edward se mantuvo serio, la barbilla en alto.

- Tengo que felicitarte, hijo. – le dijo a Ash. – No sabía nada de este plan tuyo. Me preocupé por un instante pero al verte aquí… -

- Gracias. – respondió sin ánimos.

- Aún faltan Janis, Ariadna y Misty. – intervino Brock. - ¿Alguna idea? –

- Pues una no muy buena. – Ash frunció el ceño. – Esperaba que ustedes tuvieran algo en mente para complementar mi plan. –

- Si, en efecto. – aseguró Edward. – Lo estuvimos discutiendo con Arthur. Verás, creíamos que no volverías y necesitábamos algo... – Ash alzó las cejas.

- Gracias por tu confianza, una vez más. – dijo fríamente. Edward resopló.

- No es momento de eso, hay que ponernos a actuar. –

- Tengo entendido que Ash conoce bien el paradero de esto señores. – dijo Arthur con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Opino que ha tenido un gran control… y una buena estrategia. No puedo pedir por más. –

Ash hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y le sonrió levemente. Resultaba que Arthur Smith si lo consideraba apto para lo que se proponían a continuación.

- Dígame qué hacer, no voy a fallar. – le aseguró Ash.

- Yo voy con él. – Brock dio un paso adelante. – _Necesito_ ir. – Arthur asintió.

- Necesitan también una armada que les cubra las espaldas, es una suerte que contemos con todos estos agentes, eso se lo debo a tu padre. – miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. – En pocos minutos llegarán algunos miembros de la policía Molvana… Verás, necesitamos hacerle un juicio. – suspiró. – Pero eso no los incluye a ustedes, mientras más rápido se acabe esto mejor… así podrán volver a sus vidas. –

'_Y no hay nada que me gustaría más.'_ Pensó Ash.

- Así, bien. – sonrió Arthur. – Presten atención. -

5:13 AM…

- ¿Misty? – la llamó Ariadna mientras observaba su reflejo en aquella puerta de acero que parecía impenetrable.

La aludida seguía sentada en ese lecho de roca fría y húmeda, había permanecido ahí una media hora, pensando.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Tengo un aspecto de lo más horrible. – se lamentó Ariadna. Janis soltó una carcajada forzada.

- Estamos presas de unos mafiosos y tú te preocupas por tu aspecto matutino. – puso los ojos en blanco. – La verdad es que yo también luzco horrorosa… No me sorprende, sin sol ni agua… -

- Muero de sed… - se encogió de hombros aún con los ojos fijos en el espejo.

Misty seguía cavilando sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer, todas las posibilidades requerían una estrategia distinta. Ya le dolía la cabeza.

- Ya amaneció… - observó la pelirroja.

- Si, es cierto. Y no ayuda nada a la habitación. – dijo Janis.

- Significa que no tardarán mucho en cruzar esa puerta. –

Janis suspiró Y Ariadna se estremeció.

- Tienes razón. – jadeó Ariadna. - ¿Qué hacemos? -

- Lo que discutimos hace un rato. Ya saben que no podrán tocarnos… No pasará nada. –

- Misty, ni tú estás segura de eso. – dijo Janis.

- Intento estarlo. – respondió bajo.

Silencio. Ninguna de las tres habló por los siguientes cinco minutos. Nada. No podían estar seguras tampoco de lo que pasaba en ese momento. ¿Estarían afuera esperándolas? O, ¿Estarían en camino a recogerlas? No había ruido sobre ellas, ninguna seña de pasos o ruedas… o algún vehículo: Nada. Más silencio. Puede que haya sido engañoso…

Un crujido metálico provino de la puerta. Ariadna se echó para tras lo más rápido que pudo y se prendió del brazo de Janis. Misty se dirigió hasta ellas, se puso en frente de las dos. Otro crujido. Parecía que el metal se dilataba… pero era imposible con tan poco calor. Estaban intentando abrirla… o algo parecido…

- ¿Alguna sabe defensa personal? – preguntó Ariadna por lo bajo.

- Bueno… pégale en todas las partes posibles. – respondió Janis. – Un puño en la nariz…. En la boca del estómago, o sino… -

- Shhh. – las calló Misty.

El crujido siguió, el eco retumbando en las paredes de piedra. Hasta que por fin se detuvo, y no se escuchó más que un agudo '_click_'… Con ayuda del aire, u otra fuerza, la gruesa puerta se acero se abrió poco a poco, hasta dejar visible una ranura del exterior. Pero nadie entró…

- Quédense aquí… - susurró Misty y se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta.

- Misty, puede que sea un truco… - jadeó Ariadna.

No se detuvo. Paso por paso hasta alcanzar la puerta… Miró por la ranura, pero aún estaba algo oscuro como para poder ver bien. Abrió con cuidado un poco más, y sacó fuera medio cuerpo. Nada, ni tampoco nadie. Pero, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Está despejado… - siseó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Janis mientras se acercaba ella también.

- Lo juro, miren. – dijo Misty, su voz sorprendida.

- Pero alguien tuvo que… digo, no pudieron ser estas ratas, ¿O si? Alguien tuvo que abrirla, forcejearla… yo lo _oí_. – Ariadna no creía a sus ojos. – ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?-

- No, yo también escuché eso. – dijo Janis tranquila.

- Será mejor que salgamos… - Misty se adelantó dos paso hasta salir de la habitación por completo.

Una fría brisa removió sus cabellos húmedos. Era un pasadizo, como un túnel, de piedra al igual que la habitación. Un poco a lo lejos divisó un fluorescente, no iluminaba mucho pero ayudaba a ver mejor a través de la penumbra.

- Misty, todo esto me está dando miedo. – dijo Ariadna. – Estoy comenzando a creer que tiene que ver con tu sueño. -

- No seas tonta, Ari. – se burló Janis.

- Solo fue un sueño… además no hay espejos ni velas… - dio dos pasos más. – Chicas, manténganse cerca de mí, ¿Si? -

Se tomaron de las manos, formando una cadena. Sus pisadas hacían ruido al chapotear con el agua, por lo que intentaban caminar de puntillas. Caminaron unos diez metros de túnel, y no había cambio. ¿Era que se estaban perdiendo o qué? En el camino se encontraron con más puertas de acero, pero no les apeteció en ningún momento echar un vistazo. Por fin llegaron a un punto donde el camino se bifurcaba en tres, de frente, izquierda y derecha.

- ¿Y ahora? – resopló Ariadna.

- No podemos separarnos. –

- No, de ninguna manera. Tenemos que seguir juntas. – sostuvo Misty. – Decidamos de una vez. –

- Bueno, de frente no hemos encontrado mucho. –

En cierto modo era verdad. Pero si se equivocaban…

- ¿Derecha? -

- B-bu-eno. – tartamudeó Ariadna. Janis asintió.

A medio camino, pareció que fue una mala idea haber elegido "_derecha_". Estaba más oscuro que antes, absolutamente negro…

- Veo una luz. – dijo Janis. – Por ahí. – apuntó con un dedo, pero era imposible ver la dirección.

- Creo que ya la vi. –

- Yo no veo nada aún. – se quejó Misty. - ¿Dónde dicen? –

Pero luego si la vio, un pequeño resplandor. No alumbraba ni una décima parte pero era como una "_guía_". Se detuvo en seco. Eso ya se parecía bastante a su sueño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Janis.

- No se… si sea buena idea continuar. – jadeó Misty.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Ariadna.

- Sí… creo que sí. – dudó.

- Sigamos entonces. –

Tragó salivo y asintió. Esta vez sentía la presión de las palmas de Janis en su espalda, como empujándola a seguir. ¿Tanto temor le había causado esa pesadilla? Un metro… dos metros… la luz sequía pequeña. Eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su confianza. Empezó a creer que tal vez fue mala idea escapar en primer lugar…

- Mira, ya se ve todo mejor. – dijo Ariadna con voz de alivio.

El túnel se había abierto, al parecer. Ya casi formaba una habitación, se podría decir. La luz provenía de un foco ahorrador, estaba casi apagado y por eso se veía tan pequeña la luz. Suspiró aliviada. Tantos nervios para nada.

- Parece que elegimos mal… - se lamentó Janis. – ¿Intentamos con la izquierda? -

- Podemos ir más rápido ahora que sabemos adonde nos lleva. – propuso Ariadna.

Parecía estar más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. Misty suspiró. Dio media vuelta y se adentró a la oscuridad de nuevo. Esta vez, no se tomaron de las manos…

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de darse cuenta de algo: Se había perdido. Las había perdido.

- ¿Chicas? – susurró, llamándolas. - ¡Chicas! -

Su voz se volvió algo aguda, los nervios la invadieron, el pánico…

- Por favor, sin bromas… - rogó.

Pero era imposible, sabía que ninguna le haría ese tipo de jugada. Aún ciega por la oscuridad, se echó a correr para la dirección opuesta. Apenas ahogó un grito cuando un par de brazos en la oscuridad la sujetaron con fuerza.

- Te atrapé. – escuchó que dijo la voz.

- No. – jadeó.

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Ambas manos actuaron con tal fuerza y rapidez que un instante se vio vendada y amordazada. Presa otra vez. No era difícil adivinar que las otras habían sufrido lo mismo. Aquellas manos apretaban con fuerza sus antebrazos, evitando cualquier forma de escape.

- Aquí están. Las pequeñas traviesas. -

Reconoció esa voz, pese a que no la había gozado muchas veces… era Nathan. Estaba ahí. Se sintió algo humillada, pero esta vez, más asustada. Sintió un escalofrío y gimió de desesperación. El hombre que la sujetaba la calló con un "_Shh_" que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

- Buen trabajo, muchacho. - parecía dirigirse a Misty, aunque claro, eso no era posible. – Y pensar que dudé de tus habilidades en algún momento… -

- Cumplo con lo que me mandan, señor. –

Sintió su tibio aliento en su cuello. Quienquiera que sea, se estaba acercando demasiado. Se sintió algo incómoda…

- ¿Dónde está la senadora? – inquirió Nathan. – No me digan que también intentó escapar… -

- No solo eso… parece que lo logró. – esta vez respondió otro hombre.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – exclamó con furia. – Esto es evidente traición, nunca e-.-

- Si me permite interrumpir, señor. – cortó el hombre, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Misty. La sensación de su respiración en su cuello la hizo estremecer, estaba más que cerca. Sintió como las manos de su captor se deslizaban hasta sus muñecas. – Me tomé la sutileza de investigar y, me temo que encontré al culpable, al _traidor._ – su voz se tornó gélida. – No causará más problemas… puede que lo encuentren en uno de los pasillos… -

Se escucharon algunos murmullos. Habría unas cinco personas en ese lugar, sin contarlas a ellas. Pudo ver a través de la venda la luz, ya era de día. Unos pasos se acercaron a ella.

- Si no fuera por su buen trabajo y tan buena recomendación, _Zeta_, creo que me vería obligado a cortarle la garganta. – dijo Nathan con frialdad.

- Con todo el respeto, de donde vengo no acostumbramos a perdonar vidas sin valor.-

- Me gusta como piensan de donde vienes. – sonrió. – Pero mientras estés bajo mis órdenes… -

Se alejó. Misty suspiró aliviada, temía de él, ahora más que nada.

- ¿Qué hacemos con la mujer? – preguntó uno de los hombres. - ¿Qué tan lejos ha podido ir? -

- No muy lejos, sin ayuda. Pero ahora no tenemos a nuestro _traidor_ a que testifique, gracias a este muchacho… Antonia no dejará sola a la chica, volverá. – aseguró con toda confianza. - ¿Debo _sugerir_ que las lleven de vuelta a la celda? –

Un golpe grave, como su una de las puertas de metal se tumbara contra el suelo de piedra. Un eco… Los cinco hombres presentes, todos se pusieron alerta. Quien sujetaba a Ariadna, la dejó caer al suelo para desocupar sus manos y preparar su arma. El que tenía a Janis apretó con fuerza sus muñecas, y el sujeto detrás de Misty le tomó una mano y con la otra saco una pistola…

Tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir como del apretón de mano, el brazo del hombre se ciñó al contorno de Misty con una fuerza protectora.

- Tranquila. – le susurró.

No había pasado ni un segundo y la poca iluminación de la habitación se había desvanecido, dejando el cuarto a oscuras como el resto del lugar.

'Tranquila' le había dicho. ¿Pero cómo estarlo? De alguna manera sintió que debía temer menos de él que de cualquier otra persona presente… el único foco de luz amarillenta parpadeó débilmente.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? – exigió saber Nathan. Tenía una mano adentro de un bolsillo, pero no sacó nada, al menos por el momento. – Lo advierto… -

Un disparo. Y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que se iniciase un tiroteo. Todo fue muy rápido. El hombre que la sujetaba la tumbó al suelo y la cubrió, pero temió por sus otras dos amigas. Escuchó un grito agudo, el de Ariadna. La tranquilizó saber que podía gritar, al menos estaba con vida… Un gemido de dolor y el sonido metálico del arma rebotando en el suelo. Sintió los disparos sobre su cabeza, y no solo eso, se habían unido golpes y patadas al tiroteo, alguien estaba peleando a mano limpia.

- Vamos. – le ordenó el hombre.

La levantó sin el menor cuidado, como un costal, pero fue rápido y eficaz. La arrinconó contra una esquina, alejado de todo ese caos. La tomó de las muñecas y deshizo el nudo que la ataba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo primero que hizo al sentir sus manos libres fue arrancarse ese trapo sucio de los ojos que le habían puesto de venda, y con un rayo de luz que se escabulló por entre las rendijas de aquel lugar, pudo ver su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó en un jadeo.

Quedó paralizada al verlo, los ojos como platos y su respiración se aceleró de forma exagerada. El hombre frente a ella puso el pulgar sobre sus labios haciéndola callar. La miró con tristeza y ansiedad.

- Vine por ti. – le respondió en un susurro, casi un arrullo. - Tú quédate aquí. – ordenó.

- ¡P-pero las demás…! –

Más gente entró en el lugar. Más participantes, más golpes, más heridas… y armas en mano. Misty temió lo peor. El chico volteó bruscamente e hizo un ademán de ir corriendo a la escena. Misty lo detuvo por la muñeca.

- No vayas. – le susurró. – Ash, puedes… -

Pero no respondió. Estrechó sus manos con fuerza y luego la soltó para irse.

Misty intentó buscarlo en la oscuridad pero era inútil, ese rayo que antes le había ayudado a identificarlo era apenas un recurso para la media-visión, y no alcanzaba la distancia necesaria.

Alguien se acercó, y le alivió saber que se trataba de Janis, Ariadna y otro chico, quien estaba vestido igual que Ash pero se notaba no era del bando de Nathan. La chica de rizos oscuros se aferró a su cintura asustada, mientras Janis solo intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Tenerlas cerca la reconfortó, pero no lo suficiente…

Volvieron los disparos, y la voz que jadeó de dolor era lo suficientemente conocida para que la reciente paz se difuminara en el aire.

Un grito grave de dolor…

Y en ese momento, al ver caer el cuerpo de aquel chico al frío suelo de piedra, sintió su corazón detenerse. No alcanzó a gritar, pero si a pensar "_Por favor, no."_

* * *

_**Continuará**_

_Bien... se que la acción no es mi fuerte, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo n.n! Ojala les haya gustado y... ¿Qué pasará? En pocos segundos lo sabrán...  
- Maureen_


	23. Planes

_Como prometí, aquí el capítulo 23 n.n Espero les guste!_

**

* * *

**

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Vigésimo tercera parte -_

"_**Los príncipes azules siempre acaban destiñendo…"**_

El repetitivo sonido del tacón contra el suelo de sus nuevos zapatos de _Prada _empezaba a irritarla. ¿Cuento tiempo llevaba esperando? Ah, si, tres horas. Al menos el sofá era cómodo, aunque, luego de haber descansado en el suelo de piedra de aquella mazmorra qué no lo era. Se dejó caer en el respaldar y descansó la cabeza, relajando el cuello. Miró de reojo el cabestrillo de su brazo derecho. Intentó moverlo pero sintió un agudo punzón de dolor. No se había roto ningún hueso, más si se había torcido de forma grave. También tenía algunas magulladuras en sus muñecas y antebrazos, y uno que otro por sus piernas. ¡Y ninguno lo había sentido! Ariadna era la que había salido más ilesa, apenas un par de cardenales. Y Janis, bueno, se había torcido un tobillo al salir corriendo a los brazos de Brock en cuanto lo vio en plena escena de pelea, pero estaba bastante bien.

Todo había salido bien al final de todo, los buenos ganaron, como en las películas… '_De princesas_.' Casi agregó en su mente, pero prefirió omitir ese pensamiento que le pareció tan _infantil._ Pues parecía que en el bando de Nathan se habían infiltrado dos agentes: un tal Patrick, y su querido _Ash_. Se sintió más irritada aún. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? Arriesgarse de esa forma… ¡Tan irresponsable! Bufó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el cuero negro de su asiento. Fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de protegerlas durante el tiroteo, que al parecer, fue algo inesperado hasta para ellos.

- Que gran tonto. – gruñó entre dientes.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una pieza, esperando a que le dieran noticias sobre ese salvador suyo que había resultado herido. Estaba preocupada, casi histérica cuando lo vio caer. "_En cámara lenta_." Le había dicho a Janis. "_Lo vi caer como en cámara lenta_…" Y eso había sido pero. Suerte que Patrick estaba cerca para detenerla cuando se propuso saltar encima de su cuerpo, o le habrían disparado también. Y no una herida superficial como la de Ash, sino disparado en serio.

- Tómate esto. – le ofreció Jillian un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillento. – Necesitas algo caliente, te hará sentir mejor. -

Era imposible resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa. No se había percatado de que se había acercado hasta que le puso el vaso frente a los ojos. Atrás de ella venían Gwen y Sarina, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde está Ari? – preguntó con esa voz melódica tan suya.

- Durmiendo. – respondió Misty y dio un sorbo rápido a su infusión. – La pobre estaba molida… -

- Si, puedo imaginarlo… - suspiró. - Qué horrible fue todo, pero – se sentó a su lado. – Ya todo está bien. – le pasó un brazo encima de los hombros y le sonrió de tal forma que tuvo que corresponderle.

- Si, supongo… -

- Oh, es cierto. – su rostro ensombreció un poco. – Sigues preocupada por tu VIP. –

El comentario la hizo reír, tan solo un poco.

- No es un VIP, Jill. – le sonrió. – Pero si, aún estoy inquieta… quiero verle. -

- Fue muy romántico el que haya ido a salvarte. – comentó Gwen.

- ¿Qué pasó con los otros sujetos? – inquirió Sarina con curiosidad. – Quiero decir, - puso los ojos en blanco. – los _malos_. –

- Pues, Edward rompió en el lugar justo antes de que acabe todo y trajo consigo a toda una guardia. Ellos fueron los que se encargaron del resto. Ash, Brock, Patrick y esos otros dos agentes ya habían hecho bastante. –

- ¿Los arrestaron? –

- Pues, obvio. – dijo Gwen con sarcasmo, luego se dirigió a Misty con chispas en los ojos. – Y cuéntanos de ese conde Hans. –

'¡Hans!'

Casi se había olvidado por completo de él. Pero claro que estaba bien, es más, estaba con Ariadna es ese mismo momento. Claro, él y toda su escolta, ya que ya no contaba con Nathan para nada. Suspiró. Era una pena que se haya quedado solo… al menos ella tenía a sus _hermanas_. Al menos había encontrado a Ari, de ahora en adelante ella lo haría feliz…

- Recuperó el mando que le correspondía por linaje, la herencia de su padre, y justicia. – sonrió. – Y además libertad… -

- ¿En serio está con Ariadna? Digo, ¿Juntos, juntos? – preguntó Gwen. Misty asintió. – ¿Tendrá algún amigo? –

Las demás rieron. A lo lejos Misty pudo ver a Brock y Janis acercarse, estaban tomados de la mano. Ella se veía bastante contenta a pesar de estar cojeando, no parecía sentir dolor alguno en su tobillo, no cuando él estaba ahí.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – les preguntó.

- Todo bastante bien… - dijo Misty.

- Si, ya veo que estas ansiosa. – dijo de forma irónica. – Ya deja de tronarte los dedos, sabes que me molesta. Además, te harás daño estando tu brazo como está. –

Miró para abajo a ver sus manos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía con ellas. Era un mal hábito suyo el tronarse los dedos, lo hacía cuando no podía controlar los nervios o la ansiedad. Rápidamente retiró su brazo bueno y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

- Buena chica. – sonrió Janis. – Ahora, déjame algo de espacio, si no te molesta, me gustaría sentarme. -

Se arrimó lo suficiente como para que las tres entraran cómodas en aquel sillón.

- ¿Todavía nada? – le preguntó Brock a Misty. Esta negó con la cabeza con los ojos sombríos. – Tranquila, – la consoló. – no es nada grave, solo a perdido sangre y seguro está descansando. Y esa herida del hombro fue tan solo superficial. -

- Pero si está tan bien, ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? – gimió indignada. Brock sonrió.

- Sabes, me haces recordar la vez en que querías un gato de mascota y no te dejaron comprarlo. Tenías la misma cara y el mismo tono de voz. Aunque claro, ahí estabas más pequeña. –

- ¿Cómo puedes comparar esta situación con un _gato_? – preguntó irritada.

- Solo digo, que ahora estas como una niña a quien no le dan lo que quieren. – sonrió Brock.

- Pues así me siento. - Misty cruzó su brazo bueno y se abrazó a sí misma. – _Quiero_ verlo. –

Brock iba a responderle, pero inadvertidamente, aquella puerta que se había estado esperando fuese accesible, se abrió, y de ella salió ese hombre sonriente que la había atendido mucho antes. Junto con él estaba Edward, el padre de Ash. Se veía bastante relajado. Misty se preguntó si eso sería bueno o malo…

- ¿Cómo va el brazo? – le preguntó el doctor muy amable.

- Mejorando. – le sonrió sin muchas ganas pero de forma convincente.

- Me alegro. ¿Y usted, señorita? – se dirigía a Janis.

- Bastante bien, ya hasta puedo caminar. – se jactó.

- Bien, pero no haga mucho esfuerzo o eso podría empeorar. – le advirtió. – ¿Me equivoco o era usted la chiquilla que quería pasar? – volvía a Misty.

Le molesto que la llamara '_chiquilla_', sobre todo porque Brock soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario y, con la conversación anterior, sintió que tal vez sí se había comportado de forma infantil. Hubo otro par de risitas de Janis y Sarina, y las otras dos también parecían animadas. Brock había tenido razón, y eso la enojó tanto…

- Si, si _quiero_. – le dijo al doctor.

- Sígame. – le indicó.

No miró a Brock por temor a matarlo en ese momento tan humillante para ella, pero lo dejó pasar, otras cosas eran más importantes.

Siguió al doctor hasta la puerta que él sostuvo para ella, como un caballero. Le agradeció el gesto y entró. Recorrió todo un pasillo, lleno de puertas. Tantas que creyó que, si ella hubiera entrado por si misma a buscarlo, nunca hubiera encontrado el cuarto correcto. Llegaron al número 307. Una vez más, fue el doctor quien le dio el pase, pero esta vez omitió el '_gracias_' y se concentró en ubicar a Ash. Y ahí estaba, con sus ojos cerrados, descansando pacíficamente en aquella camilla que se veía poco cómoda, hubiera preferido que lo recostaran en aquel sofá de la sala de espera. Se acercó sin importarle hacer ruido y despertarle, lo único que quería era estar cerca de él lo más pronto posible. Ya estándolo, tomó una mano que colgaba del lado izquierdo y la estrechó con cuidado. Retiró algunos cabellos de su frente y la acarició. El chico gimió y lentamente entreabrió sus ojos color chocolate. Misty le sonrió, esta vez con más ganas que nunca.

- Hola. – le dijo. - ¿Cómo dormiste? -

Al principio no respondió, solo gemidos y uno que otro gruñido, puede que por el dolor. Intentó erguirse y una enfermera que estaba cerca lo ayudó, colocando algunas almohadas detrás de su espalda. Misty también puso de su parte, no podía dejar que aquella enfermera sea la única que lo ayudaba, sobretodo porque era bastante joven y se sintió incómoda con su presencia, y con la idea de que este a solas con él. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el torso de Ash estaba prácticamente desnudo, con excepción de aquel vendaje que cubría su costilla derecha, donde tenía un corte de cuchillo. Misty no supo cuándo fue que le paso eso.

- ¿Necesita algo más? – la voz de la mujer era aguda y melosa. Le sonrió a Ash de una forma que a Misty lo le gustó nada. Este negó con la cabeza algo débil. – Hágamelo saber. -

'_Tonta, es una enfermera, es su trabajo…' _volvía la voz. '_Además, está demasiado adormilado como para fijarse en ella, y antes, demasiado adolorido.'_ Ese pensamiento la tranquilizó, pero aún sintió esa punzada de celos que últimamente la llenaba cada vez que consideraba la posibilidad de que él…

- Una cosa. – pidió. La enfermera pareció volar hasta la camilla. – ¿Podría darnos un tiempo a solas? –

Fue un deleite escuchar esas palabras, sonrió de satisfacción cuando la mujer parecía no muy convencida. Le echó una mirada de desconfianza a Misty y luego sonrió a Ash.

- Pero claro. – dijo con esa voz aguda pegajosa como dulce.

Ella y el doctor atravesaron la puerta y salieron de la habitación. Quedaban los dos…

- Misty… - su voz era ronca y cansada pero aún así era dulce como miel. Se recostó en las almohadas con su sonrisa torcida tan perfecta, que por un segundo se olvido que tenía que respirar. Estrechó su mano buena con fuerza y ella le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.

- Ahora, muy bien. – su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Al fin todo terminó. –

- Si, seguro. – dijo molesta. - ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? ¿Ves cómo terminas por hacer este tipo de trabajos? – Ash soltó una risita.

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo por intentar salvarte? –

- Pues… ¡Si! –

Eso fue suficiente para que riera a carcajadas, aunque con cierto esfuerzo de evitar el dolor de su costilla y todo el malestar.

- No es gracioso. – dijo ella. – Te vi _morir._ -

Dejó de reír y sonrió tiernamente. Alcanzó su mejilla con una mano, y ella la besó.

- Estoy aquí, Mist. – le dijo.

- Pero no bien. – se quejó ella.

- Estoy más que bien. – difirió. – He tenido dolores peores… ahora no recuerdo ninguno pero… estoy contigo. Y tú estas bien, y eso es lo que más me importa. –

- Ash, pero… ¿Por qué? –

- Si no actuaba, Nathan iba a usar otros medios… no podía permitirlo. –

- ¿Y no pudiste avisarle a Edward y arreglar todo como pudo ser desde un principio? Ninguno de la guardia de tu padre pareció tener la más leve herida… -

Ash suspiró, y por un momento pareció pensar en una respuesta apropiada, como si en verdad no tuviera alguna tangible.

- Supongo que también tiene que ver conmigo… - hizo una pausa. – Quise salvarte yo mismo. -

- Pues no te ayudó de mucho hacerte el héroe. – se quejó. Él sonrió.

- Ni creas, me gusta verte así, preocupada por mí. –

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que ahora es eso? ¡Disfrutas de mi estado! – ahora sí estaba enojada. Ash rió.

- Lo siento, amor. No me vas a decir que no se siente bien cuando eso pasa. – la retó, pero dulcemente.

Misty puso cara de pocos amigos y desvió la mirada para ver cualquier cosa menos su rostro. Ash volvió a alcanzar su mejilla.

- Ya, amor. – le dijo. – Te amo, por eso lo hice. Por que te quiero a ti y solo a ti, y estando así y ver como reaccionas me demuestra que me quieres igual… o casi. – se sonrió. Misty lo miró.

- No tenías por qué probarlo con tus métodos. – le dijo. –_ Sabes_ que me siento igual… -

- Aún así, me gusta verlo. –

Misty puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó un poco más y recorrió el vendaje de su pecho con la yema de los dedos de forma cuidadosa. Él estrechó su mano contra su pecho semidesnudo.

- ¿Te dolerá mucho si te beso? – le preguntó Misty, de forma tentadora.

- Todo lo contrario. – sonrió Ash.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó con cuidado para rozar sus labios con los de él. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, ella alcanzó su cuello con su brazo bueno y se pegó más a él, mientras él con cuidado la apoyaba en su pecho. La reclinó lo suficiente como para que este medio recostada sobre él, aunque el cabestrillo de su brazo era un problema.

- Hay algo que me tiene inquieta... - dijo con la mirada baja, el ceño fruncido. - ¿En serio matasta a ese hombre? -

- ¿Te hubiera molestado de ser así? - Ash arqueó una ceja. - El hombre pudo haberte matado a _ti_. -

- Entonces, ¿No lo hiciste? - él sonrió.

- Sólo lo noqueé y lo escondí en uno de los cuartos. Pero de haberlo dicho lo hubieran buscado y posiblemente hubiera hablado y arruinado todo mi plan. -

- Oh, - suspiró. - es que no quiero que hayan manchas en tu historial... no de ese tipo. - le sonrió con dulzura.

- Soy inofensivo. - aseguró él con una sonrisa tentadora. - A menos que se trate de tí, claro está. -

Misty sonrió y se recostó una vez más sobre, con cuidado, tanteando con sus labios su rostro hasta que se fundieron con los de él. La cosa fue más rápida en ese caso. Caricias empezaron a sentirse por su espalda, en sus hombros desnudos, y ella corría las yemas de los demos por su torso más ávidamente. Al separarse, se sintió casi jadear.

- Sabes, de no ser por las heridas, creo que hubiera aprovechado este momento de una mejor manera. – le susurró Misty en el cuello.

- Señorita Williams, esa no es la manera en la que debe hablar una princesa. – se burló Ash.

- Ja, ja, ja. Que chiste. – respondió de forma sarcástica. - Y tengo una noticia para ti: no seré princesa. –

- No es algo que puedas elegir, uno nace con la realeza en sus venas, no simplemente la elige. –

- Bueno, entonces, digamos que _políticamente_, por así decirlo, soy una simple civil. – le sonrió.

- Que suerte, - Ash le devolvió. – porque yo también. -

Misty soltó una risita y se acercó una vez más a sus labios para besarlo.

Ya era casi de noche, había sido un día bastante agitado. Entra y sale del hospital, el ir a su casa a explicarles a sus hermanas lo sucedido, que por cierto no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba hasta que la vieron con el cabestrillo y preguntaron _donde y cómo se había caído_, de ahí visitar la casa de Antonia para hablar con ella. Se encontraba bastante bien, ahora que Nathan ya no la atormentaba se veía más tranquila, casi igual que cuando la conoció por primera vez. Arthur estaba a su lado, parecía que se iba a quedar más tiempo del que se había estimado, aunque claro, eso era explicable cuando tenías que estar cerca de _esa_ persona…

Pero a pesar de todo el cuento de hadas no había finalizado, aún quedaba un asunto y era qué hacer con la princesa…

- Cielo, - dijo mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre su escritorio. – soy conciente de que has tomado una decisión, y estoy más que dispuesta a respetarla. - dijo con dulzura.

- Muchas gracias, tía. –

- Sin embargo, - ahí venía la condición. – tengo que pedirte un último pero muy importante favor. –

Misty parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza levemente. Antonia sonrió de manera natural.

- Se trata de este pequeño baile que he organizado… -

'Oh, no… ¿Baile?'

- Es como, una despedida. – explicó Antonia. - Bueno y, quiero que anuncies que dejas de lado la corona. Yo me encargo de lo demás. – suspiró. – Verás, he decidido que, es tiempo de que Molvania se modernice y cambie a ser una República. -

- ¡Vaya! – la sorpresa de Misty no era fingida. – Pero, ¿Se puede hacer eso? –

- No va a ser fácil, eso ya lo sé. Tendré que juntar un congreso y ver quien secunda mi moción… pero fue la última voluntad de tu padre, y me dejó a cargo de eso así que… lo haré, como sea. – le sonrió. Misty le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pues, espero que todo salga bien. –

- Pero, - ahí venía otra vez. – tendrás que estar presente en el congreso. Siendo la princesa y única candidata a Reina… -

- Pero tía, tú podrías… tomar la corona. - la interrumpió.

- No, cielo. No puedo hacerlo por un simple tema de ética. – le sonrió. – Además, no creo que esté preparada… -

- Yo creo que sí, nadie quiere tanto a su país como tú. –

- Gracias, cielo. – su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Pero, no puedo. No discutamos más. – juntó sus manos sobre la mesa. – Necesito que viajes a Molvania conmigo, tan solo un par de semanas. –

- Pero… - intentó inventar alguna excusa pero no tenía ninguna.

- Es _necesario_. – enfatizó esa palabra de tal forma que Misty no tuvo lugar a discutir. – Solo estarás presente en el congreso, hablarás un poco y de ahí, cuando se tome la decisión, que esperó será iniciar una república, serás libre de todo esto para siempre. –

'Ahora, eso suena bien.' Le dijo la vocecita.

- Entonces, tengo que presentarme en el baile. Hablar un poco con unos cuantos políticos… viajar a Europa y secundar la moción… - decía pensativa.

La verdad era que el plan no le parecía tan malo en lo absoluto, no cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- Voy a necesitar escolta, ¿Cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Disculpa, cielo? – dijo Antonia.

- Bueno, ya sabes… con todo lo que ha pasado… Creo que necesito que alguien cuide de mí de cerca. –

Antonia arqueó ambas cejas. Misty pudo ver como Lord Smith intentaba contener una risa, era seguro que el sabía lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

- Eso puede arreglarse, cariño. – le dijo Antonia, aún incrédula.

- Si pero me tomará días elegir a quien… porque, ya sabes, no puedo sentirme segura con un desconocido. – le dijo.

- Oh… ya veo… ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? – preguntó.

- Pues… de hecho si. – vaciló. – Sabes… este chico Ketchum en serio me hace sentir cómoda. –

Los ojos de Antonia se abrieron como platos. No se veía enojada, pero si algo sorprendida.

- Aún quieres estarte con él. – preguntó.

- Pues, sí, tía. – respondió con más seriedad. – Es lo que deseo. –

Antonia suspiro. Hizo una mueca, como que le disgustaba la idea un poco, pero no dijo nada.

- Si es lo que te hará feliz esas dos semanas… -

- ¡Gracias! – Misty se lanzó a abrazarla por encima del escritorio. - ¡Gracias, tía Antonia! –

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Al fin tenían una relación prácticamente normal de tía a sobrina, de familia, como debía de ser desde un principio…

- ¿Baile? – dijo Janis algo sorprendida. – Últimamente están de moda las fiestas en el Reino o qué. -

- Ya no te burles, ¿Vendrás? – pidió Misty.

- ¡Pues, claro! – exclamó Janis. – ¡Esas fiestas son de lo mejor! Oh, cierto. Tú te perdiste la otra. – Misty soltó una risa.

- Bien, Jill y las demás también vendrán. –

- ¿Ira Ariadna con ese chico Hans? – preguntó curiosa.

- Seguro que sí. – confirmó Misty. – No la veo mucho así que supongo estarán como un par de chicles. –

- Ugh. – Janis hizo una mueca de asco, luego sonrió. - ¿Significa que puedo llevar a Brock conmigo? –

- Por supuesto. – le sonrió su amiga. – Jill también irá con Patrick. –

- ¿Patrick? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Estamos hablando de ese agente que es amigo de Ash? –

- El mismo. Verás, ¿Recuerdas lo de Ash y Jill? Bueno, resulta que el chico por el cual se escapaba Jillian era Patrick. Después del accidente, Ash intentó ayudarlo ya que él estaba muy preocupado por Jill, y terminaron siendo amigos. Y bueno, luego se volvió agente… -

- Que cosa más de locos. – se quejó Janis. – Todo esto me marea. ¿Podemos vivir sin agentes ya? –

Misty se echó a reír. Era agradable poder volver estar con su amiga, tranquilas, sin paparazzis, guardias, o cualquier otra cosa. Ya todo volvía a ser casi normal. Y ese casi le gustaba, porque al fin de cuentas, nada volvería a ser como antes.

- Oh, y hablando de bailes. ¿Me prestas el vestido que usamos en la fiesta de fin de curso? – preguntó con cara de cordero.

- Si, yo no voy a usar ese. – le dijo. – Creo que me voy por uno rojo… tal vez. –

- Con que sí, quieres vestir para matar. – la molestó Janis, e hizo un movimiento de manos como rasguñando. Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y qué? Tú lo haces siempre… y Gwen me lo va a prestar. –

- ¿De Gwen? – soltó una carcajada. - Totalmente vestida para matar. – volvió a burlarse.

Misty tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

- ¡Para ya! -

- ¡Está bien! – reía mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos. - Oye, ¿Y cómo sigue Ash? – cambió el tema.

- Va mejorando. – respondió más calmada. – Su hombro está casi sano y la cortada de su pecho ya cicatrizó. –

- Me alegra oírlo. – dijo sincera. – Yo desearía poder quitarme este horrible yeso, aunque seguro tu vestido lo cubre. –

- El doctor te advirtió de que no forzaras tanto ese tobillo. –

- Qué va. – Janis se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cuándo dices que es el baile? –

- Una semana. –

- Tal vez tenga suerte y mejore… Si me vendan sería mejor, odiaría ir con esto. – dijo sin muchas ganas.

Misty acomodó la pierna de su amiga en el sofá más grande, en donde estaba recostada.

- ¡Oh! Y no te conté lo otro… - le dijo Misty a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? – Janis arqueó una ceja.

- Me voy de viaje. – sonrió Misty.

- ¿De viaje? ¿Dónde? – se irguió para mirarla de frente.

- A Molvania. – respondió. – Pero espera, hablé con mi tía y le pregunté si podía tener _escolta_… -

- Oh, no. – dijo Janis. - ¿En serio? ¿Irás con él a Molvania? –

Misty suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

- Iremos por Europa, él y yo. – le dijo sonriente. – Hablé con él del tema ayer y decidimos eso… me saltearé este ciclo de universidad que se viene, ya todo está arreglado. Iremos a Francia, Inglaterra, Grecia, Italia… y por supuesto a Molvania. -

- Es decir que irás a conocer donde estuvieron tus padres. – comentó ya sonriendo. – Eso es lindo… y el tour que te darás por Europa… te envidio. – dijo y le lanzó otro de los cojines.

- También conoceré donde vive Ash. – dijo. – Aunque la verdad me muero de curiosidad por ver el palacio de mis padres. –

- Tu palacio… - dijo Janis como meditando. – Mas vale que lleves una cámara de fotos, amiga. –

- Sin duda, pero eso será todavía después. Mi tía dice que un mes después del baile empezaremos a planear todo. – le explicaba Misty. - Ella regresará a Molvania con Arthur y nosotros iremos directo a Londres, luego a todo lo demás. Ash eligió ese itinerario para que yo pueda estudiar artes en el transcurso del viaje… sabe que me gustan. –

- Eso es bueno, así verás que quieres en realidad. – Misty le sonrió. – Casi parece mentira que fue hace una semana que casi morimos todos. – Janis frunció el ceño.

- Oh, vamos, no exageres. – rió Misty.

Su amiga se cruzó de brazos, la miró con incertidumbre y levantó una ceja. Misty suspiró.

- Bueno… casi. – se mordió un labio.

- Igual no quiero recordarlo. – sonrió. – Oye, ¿Y crees que podamos ir de compras así? –

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Puedo buscar una silla de ruedas, si eso te hace feliz. – le dijo.

- ¡Perfecto! – celebró Janis y aplaudió emocionada. – Dame mi móvil para llamar a Ari y las otras. –

Misty se levantó, sacó de su bolso su celular y se lo lanzó. Janis lo atrapó en el aire y al instante empezó a apretar los botones para hacer la primera llamada, mientras que Misty sonreía e iba al ático a buscar la silla.

* * *

_**Continuará  
**  
__En menos de una semana, el capi 24: El Baile final.  
- Maureen_


	24. El baile final

_Finalmente: El Capitulo 24... En serio que no pensé que esta historia duraría tanto, pero aquí la tienen. Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora, lo que comenzó por ser solo un fic romántico se me fue de las manos hasta terminar en un problema con la mafia xD En fin. Gracias de nuevo, y disfruten del final..._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Vigésimo cuarta parte -  
(Y última...)_

"_**-Oh, vamos. Ningún príncipe me miraría más de dos veces.  
-Yo te miraría hasta tres, pero no soy un príncipe."**_

- ¿Nerviosa? -

- Ni tanto… - respondió Misty.

Aunque claro, eso no era del todo verdad. Tenía el codo del brazo ya curado apoyado en la ventanilla del auto y tamborileaba los dedos en la misma, una señal de impaciencia. Suspiró. Ya estaban cerca…

- Esto es muy emocionante. – dijo Ariadna alegre. El chico a su lado le pasó el brazo por la espalda, acercándola a él. – Y esta limusina es enorme… -

- Ay, no fue nada en serio. – Jillian sonrió. – Todo sea por que esta noche sea especial. – agregó mirando a Misty, quien estaba en medio de Gwen y Sarina.

- Empiezo a pensar que no es tan mala idea ir de solteras. – comentó Gwen. – Digo, seguro habrán varios chicos guapos… -

- Pues, en la primera fiesta, estaba infestada. – dijo Ariadna con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bien, espero que esta también. – aseguró con una sonrisa coqueta.

Jillian puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza con reproche a su amiga. Patrick tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Jill sonrió. A Misty se le hizo algo incómoda esa escena, sobre todo porque estaba justo al frente, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Ariadna y Hans estaban muy acaramelados un poco más a la izquierda ni que Janis descansara en las piernas de Brock más a la derecha. Suspiró algo resignada, se suponía que ella debería estar igual…

- Es una pena que Ash no haya podido asistir. – comentó Janis, dirigiéndose a Misty. – Aunque de haberte visto tan linda, seguro que te raptaba. – Misty suspiró. Vio que ella sonreía y se preguntó por qué sería, ella no estaba del todo del humor.

- Si, una verdadera lástima. – musitó sin ganas.

Fue decepcionante cuando recibió esa llamada de Edward, informándole que Ash había tenido que dejar el país para atender otro caso importante que se había presentado. Le pareció muy raro, ya que él había tenido que irse pero Patrick, otro agente, estaba presente y tomado de la mano con Jill en frente de sus ojos. También fue frustrante ya que, el vestido que traía puesto, era de lo más impactante. Un rojo escarlata ceñido de arriba hasta la cadera baja, donde lo demás caía delicadamente. Un escote corazón que la hacía ver un tanto provocativa pero de forma moderada. Y el cabello suelto, que dejaba que sus ondas pelirrojas cayeran como cascada de una manera natural pero elegante. Estaba perfecta, o al menos así se sintió por una fracción de segundo…

- Su padre siempre lo reserva para los casos más importantes. – comentó Patrick. Le sorprendió escuchar su voz, ya que lo consideraba casi mudo esa velada. – Ash no lo había planeado, me dijo que quería estar contigo esta noche. –

- Seguro el caso no tarda mucho, Ash es bueno. – la animó Jill.

Misty hizo una mueca que suponía ser una sonrisa, pero no convenció a nadie. Aparte que los nervios la iban carcomiendo por dentro: mariposas. Eran imposibles de detener esa noche, había estado así unas tres horas mínimo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

- Me parece que ya llegamos. – dijo Brock.

- ¡Es cierto! Miren… - decía Sarina.

No tuvo otra opción que abrir los ojos y echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se arrepintió de lo que vio.

La mansión Monserrat estaba decorada desde la puerta principal. El jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo estaba alumbrado por todas partes, luces blancas en los árboles y en los cercos, hasta en las fuentes de agua que se veían divinas. El camino hacia la entrada de la casa estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja, y faroles a lo largo del sendero. A Misty le pareció estarse en Hollywood, solo que sin paparazzis y todo el montón de gente. Pero parecía que la casa iba a reventar…

Misty caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, para apoyarse en la manija por un segundo. ¡Qué incómodos habían llegado a ser esos tacones! Además que no quería tropezar. Por dentro la casa también estaba maravillosamente decorada. Era como un baile real, esos que se ven sólo en las películas antiguas. Se sintió más emocionada que ansiosa en ese momento.

- ¡Alteza! – dijo una voz femenina que Misty extrañaba.

- Carole. – sonrió. – No me llames así… -

- Oh, lo siento. – se disculpó la mujer. – Vengan por aquí, por favor. –

Los llevó hasta aquel pasadizo lleno de cuadros en la pared, solo que esta vez estaban descubiertos. Eran retratos, retratos familiares. Pudo identificar a Antonia en algunos cuantos, y a una pequeña rubia… su madre. Se pasmó un segundo para contemplar mejor esa pintura, la recordaría para siempre.

El pasadizo era más largo de lo ella había pensado, aunque era la primera vez que se le permitía pasar en todo su tiempo de estancia en la mansión. Dirigía a un gran salón, las mesas finamente decoradas con un mantel crema y velas al centro bordeaban la habitación, y el centro quedaba libre para cualquiera que desease bailar, cosa que ya estaban haciendo. Sonrió al ver una pequeña orquesta que en ese momento estaban tocando un vals lento. Se oía precioso… Todo parecía venir de un sueño. Por primera vez, se sintió una verdadera princesa.

- ¡Misty, cariño! – la llamó Antonia y se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo. – Por fin llegaste. -

- Hola, tía. – la saludó algo extrañada. ¿La había llamado _Misty_? – Qué bien se ve todo. -

- ¿Verdad que si? Agradece a Carole, ella se encargó de todo, es un sol. – la observó de pies a cabeza. – Te ves más que bien esta noche. –

- Gracias. – Misty se sonrojó. Antonia le sonrió.

- ¿Estás preparada para hacerlo? – le preguntó, había un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Misty sabía a lo que se refería, tenía que hablar de una vez. Tragó saliva e intentó que el golpeteo de su corazón bajara su intensidad.

- Eso creo. – dijo al fin.

- Todo va a estar bien. – la animó.

'Si, como si no hubiera escuchado esas palabras antes…'

- Lo sé… - dijo sin aliento.

Oh, no. Los nervios empezaban a dominarla.

- Ven conmigo. – la guió.

Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier instante. Tomó aire de forma exagerada, pero no ayudo. Se sintió mareada…

Antonia la llevó hasta donde se encontraba la orquesta. Vio que había un micrófono preparado especialmente para un discurso. Todo muy bien planeado… La ayudó a subir los tres escalones con cuidado de que no se pise el vestido y caiga, Misty también lo evitó. Levantó la mirada, sintió ese calor en su rostro y vio que se intensificaba cuando la multitud se puso de pie, dispuesta a escucharla lo más cerca posible. Tomó aire una vez más… se acercó el micrófono que hizo un sonido agudo y molesto cuando se dispuso a hablar. Le dio un par de golpecitos una vez había pasado.

- ¿Hola? – se sintió algo torpe haciendo eso. Aclaró su garganta. – Hola, - dijo con más firmeza. – Soy… Misty Williams, aunque aquí me conocen más por el nombre de Mirella Labourd, la hija del Rey Fausto y la Reina Alejandra… - sintió que le faltaba el aire e hizo una pausa para poder suspirar. Antonia a lo lejos asintió, animándola a seguir. – Bien, tengo que hacer una declaración… - suspiró. – Hace algunos meses, me enteré de que era la hija perdida de un Rey recientemente fallecido, y que el destino de su nación dependía de mí… o al menos eso creí. Creí que era mi obligación, me sentí muy ligada a ese compromiso de sangre y por una temporada estuve dispuesta a hacerlo, quise tomar la responsabilidad… pero luego entendí, que no podía hacerlo. – su voz desfalleció al mismo tiempo que la gente que la atendía empezó a murmurar cosas inaudibles. Miró a Antonia en busca de soporte, ella le sonrió. Inhaló otra bocanada de aire. – Entendí más que nada que no tenía por qué hacerlo. – dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte, para captar de nuevo la atención. – Se preguntarán por qué. Pues me puse a pensar que tantas personas no deberían depender de una sola… No deberían depender de mí, sino de ellos mismos. No digo que no aprecie el trabajo que mi padre hizo, yo creo que fue un buen gobernante para que su pueblo lo quiera tanto… Pero, ¿En verdad necesitan que sea yo? – hizo una pausa, como esperando alguna respuesta. Luego continuó. - ¿Quién soy yo? No soy más que ustedes ni menos… y además, soy una extraña… ¿Dejarían ustedes algo preciado en manos de un desconocido? No digo que no hubiera hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien, tan sólo… Digo que, si necesitan a alguien que cuide de ustedes, pues, busquen primero entre ustedes mismo. – sonrió, ahora con más confianza. – Mi tía, por ejemplo. – indicó a Antonia con una mano. Vio como ella se paralizó con los ojos muy abiertos, era claro que no se esperaba eso. – Todo lo que ha hecho por hacer que ustedes estén felices… Hasta vino aquí a buscarme e hizo lo imposible para que aceptara el título, hasta que entendió mi posición. Fue ella quien se encargó de todo cuando mi padre murió, y si creen que no ha hecho un buen trabajo, es porque no saben apreciar la determinación que tiene. – divisó entre la multitud a sus amigas, que le sonreían. – Yo creo que ella sería una gran reina… y siendo sincera, me falta mucho para llegar a sentir tal amor por un país. – volvió la mirada al gentío. – Así entonces, no voy a ser reina de Molvania. Pero eso no signifique que desprecie el honor o nada, simplemente pónganse en mi lugar… yo tenía una vida antes, y no quiero cambiarla. ¿Lo harían ustedes? – suspiró. Nadie comentó nada. – Quiero que se me despoje del título de princesa. No voy a tomar el nombre de Mirella Labourd. Desde este momento, sólo quiero ser Misty Williams… - sonrió y soltó un último suspiro. – Gracias. – dijo sin estar muy convencida.

No le sorprendió mucho que, cuando hubo terminado, la gente comenzara a aplaudir, pero si que luego varios se le acercaran a asegurarle que estaban de acuerdo con su decisión. Eso la puso menos tensa. Antonia se acercó para abrazarla y felicitarla, al igual que sus hermanas, amigas y Brock. '_Ya lo peor ha pasado'_, había dicho Janis, '_Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión._' Y no se equivocó del todo, ya que unos veinte minutos después, la orquesta volvió a tocar, esta vez una canción más alegre y movida, aunque no fuera de lo tradicional. _'¿Esperabas que toquen salsa? No creo que a estos vejetes les guste mucho ese tipo de música._' Se había burlado Gwen. Ese comentario la hizo reír de verdad, comenzaba a sentirse en una fiesta.

Alcanzaron una mesa donde entraron todos. Gwen fue invitada a bailar por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, bastante bien parecido, hijo de un poderoso dueño de una hacienda en Molvania. Se veía sumamente satisfecha. Ariadna y Sarina habían corrido a la pista de baile juntas, ya que Hans estaba atacando el buffet. Jillian y Patrick estaban sentados juntos al lado de la otra parejita, Janis y Brock, aunque eso se debía a que Brock no permitía que Janis se mueva demasiado a causa de su fractura.

Misty suspiró, se sintió algo solitaria pero aún así se sintió contenta. Tomó la copa de agua en frente suyo y vació su contenido. A lo lejos vio a Hans acercarse con un platp lleno y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Vaya, la comida aquí es buenísima. – decía mientras se sentaba a su lado. – No puedo creer que la otra vez no la haya probado. -

- ¿Por qué fue eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Estaba muy ocupado escondiéndome de ti. – dijo con una media sonrisa que le hacía ver bastante guapo.

Misty arqueó ambas cejas pero luego soltó una carcajada. Luego de verlo por un momento, con su smoking gris que combinaba armoniosamente con esos ojos cristalinos, recordó lo increíblemente atractivo que le había parecido esa vez en el puerto, aunque claro, era sólo una atracción física fuera de otra cosa.

- ¿Tan horrible me creías? -

- No tanto. – bromeó él. – Pero, ya sabes, me aterraba toda esa idea del matrimonio forzado. Tengo veinticuatro años, creo que puedo darme el lujo de esperar un par de años más… - desvió la vista hasta la pista de baile, donde se enfocó en Ariadna que bailaba muy a gusto con Sarina. Parecían divertidas. Misty sonrió.

- Es encantadora. – dijo refiriéndose a Ariadna. – Y se ven bien juntos. – agregó.

Se quedó pensativa por un instante. Hans seguía con los ojos clavados en aquella chica de vestido color esmeralda y rizos negros, ni siquiera respondió al comentario de Misty.

- Es raro… pensar que si no la hubiera conocido en el crucero, no hubiéramos cambiado y te hubiera conocido a ti desde un principio. – comentó Misty.

- Si, muy curioso. – la miró y le sonrió. – Además, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común. Digo, ambos somos nobles. Nuestras madres murieron por causas naturales… nuestros padres fueron asesinados. Tenemos un pariente cercano que planeó todo este encuentro para casarnos a la fuerza… -

- Hubiera sido una relación aburrida, ¿Eh? – rió Misty.

- No creo que hubiéramos llegado a tanto, digo, eres hermosa pero no siento nada más. – confesó. – Espero no te ofenda ese comentario. – agregó rápidamente en tono de disculpa.

- En absoluto. – sonrió Misty. – Yo opino lo mismo. Además estoy muy contenta de que estés con Ariadna, en serio creo que te necesita. –

- Tal vez yo la necesito más de lo que ella a mí… - dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensativo. De pronto sonrió. – Lo más raro es que ustedes dos podrían ser gemelas. –

- Lo sé, también lo creí. Pero hicimos una pequeña prueba que nos mostró que no. La verdad hubiera sido una telenovela de ser así… - dijo Misty. Hans rió. - ¿Has pensado en llevarla a Alemania alguna vez? –

- De hecho sí. Aunque le he dicho que primero la voy a devolver donde su abuela. Creo que quiere verla, aunque lo niega frecuentemente. – se encogió de hombros. – Y me gustaría conocer Nueva York, ya estando aquí. –

- Me parece una idea estupenda. – comentó Misty y tomó una segunda copa que no le pertenecía. Vaya que tenía sed.

La música de pronto cambió, y comenzó un nuevo vals. Esta vez Misty sintió ganas de correr a la pista. Al ver el centro del salón, era como un sueño, tantas parejas bailaban… parecían flotar. Parecía que todos sabían bailar ahí, no parecía haber errores y la música era suave y armoniosa, la atraía como un imán. Suspiró algo frustrada.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – escuchó preguntar a Hans.

- Oh, de hecho sí pero… no tengo con quien. – agregó algo desanimada.

- ¿Acaso soy una estatua? – pareció algo ofendido. Misty reaccionó de inmediato.

- No me refería a eso. – intentó disculparse. – Es que creí que irías a buscar a Ariadna. – se excusó. Hans sonrió.

- Muy tarde, creo que alguien ya se me adelantó. –

Misty buscó a Ariadna con la mirada, estaba con un chico de piel bronceada y tuxedo negro. Sonreía pero no se veía tan risueña como cuando estaba con Sarina, quien bailaba con un rubio alto y se veía más que contenta.

- ¿No le molestará? – preguntó Misty.

- No creo, además estás sola esta noche y no me permitiría que lo pases mal. Si quieres bailar, pues bailaremos. – le dijo sonriente. - Además, creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de bailar con mi ex -prometida. – extendió su mano. – No seremos marido y mujer, pero bien podemos ser buenos amigos. ¿Cierto? – Misty sonrió y tomó su mano.

- Más que cierto. – le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Fueron a la pista de baile tan rápido como pudieron, ambos sonriendo. Ariadna al verlos, les sonrió, cosa que relajó a Misty y le quitó la idea de estar traicionando a su amiga. Hans bailaba estupendamente, la guiaba tan bien que hasta ella misma se sorprendía de no cometer errores. El baile nunca había sido su fuerte, mas parecía todo lo contrario. La música era hermosa… lenta pero la disfrutaba, y disfrutaba cada giro y cada paso. Bailaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hans empezó por parecer distraído. Él sonrió, viendo hacia el vacío.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó confusa. Bajó la mirada para verla.

- Pues, que parece que voy a tener que dejarte. – le dijo de forma muy dulce.

Misty pestañeó rápidamente, los ojos abiertos. ¿A qué se refería? Él soltó sus manos con cuidado y estas cayeron a ambos lados de sus caderas despacio. Le sonreía mientras se alejaba de ella. No entendía. ¿A qué se debía…?

- ¿Me permite? -

Esa voz le causó un escalofrío. Sintió unos dedos masculinos que recorrían su antebrazo iniciando desde su codo hasta terminar es su mano y darle la vuelta para encararlo. Al principió quedó atónita al ver esos ojos que chispeaban y que la miraban de esa forma tan suya, como hipnotizándola, como haciéndole saber que ella era de _él_. Esa media sonrisa tan provocativa. Misty tenía la boca media abierta por la sorpresa, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso la cerró rápidamente. Ash sonrió más aún y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, acercándola más.

- Me ha hecho esperar mucho, princesa. – dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. – Creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de bailar con usted por última vez. -

Su voz aterciopelada le ponía los pelos de punta. Sintió un cosquilleo bajar pos su espalda y, sin quererlo en verdad, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspiras. Él parecía disfrutarlo, como de costumbre. Sus piernas eran mantequilla, pero eso no importaba realmente, por que él la sostenía, la apretaba contra su cuerpo y no la dejaría ir.

Pero había dicho algo que la había inquietado, y fue que dijo '…por última vez.' ¿Era que en serio tenía que irse? ¿Había sido todo aquello lo que ella temía, una aventura? Y ahora había llegado a su fin… No podía ser un baile de despedida. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedó ahí. No podía dejarlo ir… no ahora que era _libre._

- Fue un bonito discurso el que diste hace un rato. – le dijo bajo.

- ¿Estabas presente? – preguntó ella.

- Claro, ¿Creías que me iba a perder de todo esto? –

- Pero Edward dijo qu-.-

- Mi padre se precipita a hablar algunas veces. – la interrumpió. – Sí, se suponía que viajaría, pero yo había previsto eso y cambié de puesto con alguien más. Él no lo sabía, por supuesto, sabía que haría lo imposible por que fuera yo quien vaya y no otro… - sonrió. – Espero lo perdones, él espera que yo me enfoque únicamente en mi trabajo y no en ti. –

Por un momento se sintió molesta, hasta sintió como se le arrugaba la frente. Recordó lo que Patrick le había dicho sobre el padre de Ash y trató de comprenderlo mejor. También puso el ejemplo de Daisy y como la presionaba constantemente para que de lo mejor de sí. Parecía que los mayores se encargaban de explotar a los menores… Se relajó e hizo un esfuerzo por parecer alegre.

- Pues ya estás aquí, así que sí lo perdono. – respondió Misty suavemente, pero sin sonreír. Aún estaba demasiado sorprendida. – ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? –

- Pensé en hacerlo, - dijo mientras le daba una vuelta. - pero tuve que explicarle la situación primero a él y eso me tomó bastante tiempo. –

- Oh… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

- No es fácil de convencer. Es mi padre y se lo debo todo pero tiene que entender que ya tengo una vida propia de la que ocuparme y en quién pensar primero. – acarició su mentón cuidadosamente con una mano.

Misty bajó la mirada al suelo y vio como habían estado bailando en todo el transcurso de la conversación, no se había percatado de que bailaba, con él era como flotar… le dio otro giro y la seda de debajo de su vestido dio un vuelo sutil.

- Te ves más que hermosa con ese vestido. – le dijo Ash a la vez que corría sus ávidos ojos por cada rincón de su vestido. Misty se sonrojó intensamente.

- Gracias. – respondió tímidamente.

La acercó de nuevo a él y esta vez recorrió sus dedos por su espalda descubierta. Ella sintió cosquillas e intentó que él no se diera cuenta, pero siempre salía perdiendo cuando se trataba de él y sus bajos trucos por seducirla. Era tan voluble… Sus ojos marrón intenso tenían un brillo que ella reconocía y no dejaban de inspeccionarla de arriba hasta abajo. Por un instante sintió como si la estuviera viendo desnuda, y se avergonzó un poco. Esa manera de mirar…

Buscó a su alrededor, algo para desconcentrarse y evitar que el calor se expandiera por el resto de su cuerpo. Divisó entre toda esa gente a Patrick y Jillian, que bailaban juntos, muy a gusto, al igual que Ariadna y Hans, aunque no tan _juntos_. Vio como Janis sonreía de satisfacción al verla en los brazos de aquel chico de ojos chocolate y cabello negro, se preguntó si ella sabía desde un principio que él asistiría.

- Así que, - comenzó a decir él. – no más Mirella Labourd. -

- Ni en sueños. – rió Misty con sarcasmo.

- Pues suena bien, es difícil estar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. – sonrió Ash en su intento por hacer un chiste. – Además, me gusta más Misty, esa princesa Mirella me caía pesada a veces. – bromeó. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- Hablas como si fuera una bipolar. – dijo molesta. Él rió.

- No exactamente, pero esa doble vida me tenía algo mareado, amor. –

- Si, bueno. – ella suspiró. – Ya no soy una princesa. –

- Sólo técnicamente. Siempre vas a ser una princesa para mí, y más importante aún, la reina de mi corazón. – besó su frente.

- Ese título me gusta más. – le dijo ella. – Pero más que nada, me alegro de poder ser libre de nuevo. –

- ¿Lo suficientemente libre como para salir con un agente despachado? – preguntó con esa curva tan perfecta en sus labios.

- Puedes apostar. – le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

La música cambió de pronto. El sonido grave de un bajo… un inquieto piano y el saxofón.

"_Call me irresponsible,  
Call me unreliable,  
Throw in undependable, too._

Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you…"

Algunos dejaron la pista y otras parejas más jóvenes se apresuraron a salir a bailar. Misty ya había escuchado esa canción antes…

"_So, call me unpredictable__.  
Tell me I'm impractical,  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue._

_Call me irresponsible__,  
Yes, I'm unreliable,  
But it's undeniably true,  
That I'm irresponsibly mad for you."_

- Les pedí que la tocaran. Es una de mis favoritas, además que me siento algo identificado. - Ash le susurró al oído.

- ¿A si? – preguntó ingenua. Él sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas veces me han llamado irresponsable por ponerte en el primer lugar de mi lista? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

- Por tu tono, adivino que muchas… - dijo ella con algo de ironía.

- Sí, y no me importa la verdad, por que todo me llevó a esto. –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Poder estar contigo sin condición alguna y plena libertad. – rozó la frente de Misty con sus labios. – Ahora más que nada me puedo permitir estar locamente enamorado de ti. –

"_Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Girl, I'm not too clever, I  
I just adore you…"_

Misty cerró los ojos mientras sentía como flotaba en aquel salón. Ash tomó una de sus manos y la posó en su hombro, tomó la otra y empezó a bailar de diferente forma. Ella lo miró a los ojos maravillada, ni se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba sonriendo. Él también sonreía. A diferencia de Hans, Ash era un bailarín más hábil. Cada giro y vuelta tenía otro sentido y se las arreglaba para manejarla a su antojo y no guiarla, y ella sumisa aceptaba cualquier cosa de parte de él.

"_Call me unpredictable  
Tell me that I'm so impractical  
Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue__… for… _you_."_

Go ahead call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
I'm irresponsibly mad

- ¿Eso significa que te quedarás? –

La esperanza volvió a ella. No era una despedida, era un comienzo. Ash bailaría por última vez con la chica quien pudo ser Mirella Labourd, la princesa de Molvania, pero por primera vez con Misty Williams. Con el rostro serio, apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Todo lo que tú quieras. – respondió con tal determinación que se erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Él sonrió. – Aunque ya no te podrás escapar de mí. – su voz parecía un ronroneo. La haló hacia sí con fuerza, ella se sobresaltó. Se colgó de su cuello para no caer y este aprovechó para plantarle un beso en los labios. – Vas a ser sólo mía desde ahora. –

De haber venido de otra persona, Misty hubiera salido huyendo como una niña asustada. Sus ojos ardían en ella con deseo y necesidad. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo y el corazón le latía fuerte. Pero no huyó, sino que hundió su cara en su cuello y lo abrazó como para no dejarlo ir o para que nadie la arrancara de ahí. Ese momento era suyo, de ellos. Su final feliz…

- Por siempre. – susurró contra su piel.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_No tengo nada más que decir, solo que estoy bastante satisfecha con esta primera historia. n.n Gracias a todos los lectores que me acompañaron hasta el final, y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Si se quedaron con ganas de más, no se preocupen, que ya posteo el Epilogo. (Si, hay epilogo n.n) Y los invito a pasarse a mi perfil para más historias. Mil gracias!_

_PD: Antes de que lo olvide de nuevo: La frase del capítulo 22 es de Edward, de Twilight. La del 23 es de Hitch y la de este capítulo es de La Otra Cenicienta. __  
- Maureen_


	25. Epílogo

_Aquí el Epílogo n.n ..._

* * *

**To be a Princess… for Dummies  
**By Maureen

-_ Epílogo -_

- Quisiera saber cuando vas a volver. ¡Te extrañamos! - decía la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

- En menos de lo que crees, Janis. – rió Misty. – Seguramente en un par de semanas, ya sabes que Ash ha tenido que viajar a Londres y estas vacaciones se alargaron… -

- No, vacaciones no. Él no debería estar tan lejos de ti. – reclamó.

- Janis, él solo… tuvo una pequeña emergencia. – le explicó. - Además, nos la hemos pasado muy bien antes de… -

- Si, si, seguro. No me lo tienes que contar _todo_. Ustedes dos se divierten _mucho_ desde ya casi tres años… Sobretodo en ese _tour cultural_ en Europa al que te llevó. – denunció. – Seguramente aprendiste mucho, Mist, pero no estoy segura si fueron _artes_ exactamente… - dijo Janis con ironía, haciéndole ver el doble sentido de su acusación.

Misty se mordió un labio. No podía discutir con su amiga sobre _eso_ por teléfono. Tuvo que contener su respuesta.

- Si, bueno. _En_ _general_, nos la hemos pasado bien. – enfatizó Misty.

- Me lo imagino. – se burló su amiga. – Y ahora que por fin has terminado la universidad Daisy no puede detenerte con excusas. –

- Eso también ayudó. – sonrió Misty. – _Definitivament_e. –

- ¿Algún nuevo paso? –

Suspiró. Sabía que Janis se refería a que si habían avanzado algo en su relación, además de su actual estado de convivencia como una pareja ya estable.

- Nada nuevo. – confesó Misty.

- Mmm. – pensó Janis. – Tal vez esté esperando a sorprenderte en tu cumpleaños. – le dijo. – Es en un mes, ¿Cierto? –

- Sí. –

Había olvidado lo pronto que se avecinaba su cumpleaños número veintitrés. Ya era una adulta por completo. Una mujer preparada para todo…

- Ten paciencia entonces. – la animó Janis. – Ash siempre ha sido de los que se le dan bien las sorpresas. -

- Es verdad. – suspiró Misty.

- Entonces relájate esas últimas semanas y vuelve pronto, porque Ash no es el único que tiene una sorpresa de cumpleaños para ti. – casi pudo sentir que Janis sonreía, aún sin verla realmente. Misty sonrió.

- ¿Debo asustarme? –

- No demasiado. – rió Janis. – Debo irme, no todas estamos de vacaciones en Molvania. –

- Hablamos luego, Janis. – le dijo a su amiga.

- ¡Adiós! –

Colgó el auricular y suspiró. Echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba, la habitación de sus padres. Había pedido que dejen todo tal cual, no deseaba cambiar nada de nada, y eso Antonia también se lo agradeció. Para ella significaba tanto…

Ella estaba más que bien. El congreso salió a la perfección y ahora llevaba una República ya hacía tres años, donde ella era la gobernadora y Arthur la ayudaba. La ayudaba _mucho_.

Todo había resultado muy bien en Molvania, los problemas ya eran cosa del pasado. Luego de encariñarse tanto con su tía, Misty no pudo negarle a Antonia la petición de que fuera a visitarla dos veces por año al castillo de los Labourd. Además, la idea de vacacionar en un castillo que, por parte era suyo, se le hacía muy apetecible.

¡Y ahí estaban! De vacaciones… Aunque lamentablemente, para Edward esa palabra valía poco. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, Ash tuvo que volar hasta Londres, dejándola sola ya casi dos días enteros.

Suspiró otra vez, ya cansada. Eran casi las once… Encendió el televisor de la habitación y se recostó a los pies de la cama, mirando sin mucho interés. Después de pocos minutos de aburrió y fue al baño para refrescarse, había sido un día muy largo y cansado… Tomó una ducha rápida. Eso la recompensó. Las noches en Molvania eran calurosas… Descolgó un pequeño camisón de baño color negro de satén y se lo colocó encima. Después de secar por unos minutos su cabello húmedo, se decidió volver a la cama e intentar dormir.

Abrió la puerta del baño y caminó descalza hasta el borde de la cama sin mirar atrás…

- Rayos. – una voz masculina la sobresaltó. - Como me hubiera gustado poder entrar a ese baño antes de que cubrieras con trapos innecesarios. -

Misty dio una vuelta brusca, escuchar su voz era algo inesperado… Al verlo así, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, vestido con esa camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello y esos pantalones negros… Le sonreía, y le encantaba. Misty sonrió.

- Tienes mi permiso de interrumpirme siempre que quieras. – le dijo ella.

Ash rió entre dientes y se acercó rápidamente para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso pasional y hambriento. Como lo había extrañado… Se aferró a él con fuerza. Al terminar, ambos necesitaron de más de un segundo para retomar su ritmo normal de respiración. Misty rió.

- Creí que demorarías hasta mañana… o tal vez más. -

- Hice todo lo más rápido que pude. – le dijo él. – Me sentí muy mal dejándote sola cuando se suponía que estaríamos juntos. –

- No te preocupes. – acarició por detrás de su cuello con una de sus manos. - Seguro que Edward te necesitaba por algo. –

- No nos volverá a molestar más. – prometió. – He hablado con él… -

- Me da gusto. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Y volviendo al tema… - su voz cambió a un tono más serio. - ¿Trapos, dijiste? – colocó ambas manos a la altura de la cadera. Ash rió.

- Bueno… soy de la idea de que no necesitas cubrirte ni un poquito. –

- Con que sí. – alzó una ceja. – Está bien. Pero este camisón me gusta y te prohíbo que lo desmerezcas de esa forma. –

- Trato hecho. – abrazó su cintura y la atrajo a sí. – Pero podemos deshacernos de él esta noche… - sonrió y se acercó a besar su cuello. Ella bufó.

- No te cansas, ¿Verdad? –

- De ti nunca. – dijo contra su piel.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo besó suavemente. Comenzó despacio, como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo, o al menos la mayoría de veces. Los besos se fueron intensificando poco a poco, cada vez más ardientes, se eran irresistibles el uno al otro. Ash la tomó en brazos con tanta facilidad que parecía que Misty no pesara más de diez kilos. La llevó hasta el lecho, donde la recostó, aún besándola. Se acercó hasta posarse con cuidado sobre ella. Misty rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Lo _necesitaba._ Ash tomó ambas muñecas suyas y las besó. Se detuvo un momento…

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Misty algo confundida. Ash sonrió.

- Si… de hecho tienes razón. – le dijo pensativo y se recostó al lado de su compañera.

Misty se apoyó en un codo para levantarse un poco y mirarlo con curiosidad. Él seguía con esa sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro.

- Me parece que debemos hablar, ¿No crees? – le dijo. Misty parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Se había interrumpido para únicamente _hablar_?

- Hablar… - repitió Misty sin entender. - ¿Sobre qué? –

- Nosotros. – respondió con naturalidad. – El pasado, el presente… el futuro. – agregó en un susurro.

- Oh… - Misty se sentó con los tobillos cruzados y se abrazó las piernas. – Ya veo. -

Ash se posó a su lado y acarició una de sus pantorrillas con delicadeza.

- Estuve pensando en ti estos últimos días… - comenzó a decir. – Puse atención a todo. Cuanto te extrañaba, cuantas veces decía tu nombre durante el día, cuando me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo… _todo_. – se alzó para besar su mejilla. – Y me puse a pensar también cuántas veces me había sentido igual. La impotencia que siento cada vez que no te tengo cerca, de no poder saber de ti… -

- Ash… - tomó una de sus manos.

- Y sobretodo, - continuó él. – recordé lo feliz que he sido desde el primer momento que pasé contigo, y lo increíblemente afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado. –

Misty sonrió. Era maravilloso poder escucharlo decir aquello. Ash siempre le recordaba cuanto la amaba y cuan perfecta era para él, pero la manera con que decía eso último… Por poco hacía que se le escarapelara el cuerpo.

- Tienes mi corazón. – runruneó ella. – Eso lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – Ash sonrió y la besó.

- No hay cosa que yo atesore más. – le susurró.

Misty apoyó su frente en la de él y soltó una risita. Ash la abrazó y la haló para sí, cayendo así los dos. Se quedaron así, ambos abrazados sin decir nada. A veces eso se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa…

- No me has contado sobre tu viaje. – dijo Misty. - ¿Que tal estuvo? -

- Aburrido. – suspiró Ash. Misty rió.

- ¿Cual era la emergencia? – preguntó.

Sentía bastante curiosidad sobre aquel tema. ¿Qué otro trabajo tendría Edward para Ash si este ya se había retirado de ser agente? Ash se demoró en responder. Sus labios se curvearon un poco y luego soltó una risotada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Misty intrigada. Ash negó con la cabeza mientras sus risas cesaban.

- Nada. – le aseguró. – No era ninguna emergencia. Al menos no de ese tipo. –

- ¿Entonces? – Misty frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué cosa era tan importante como para que te obligue a dejarme? –

- Estaba algo alterado. – explicó con calma. – Ha encontrado a alguien... –

Misty alzó las cejas. Aún no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

- Se llama Annete y es una recepcionista. – le dijo Ash. – Una mujer de treinta, viuda y con una hija de seis años. -

La mandíbula de Misty pareció quedar descolgada. Intentó decir algo pero solo balbuceó. ¿Que Edward _QUE_?

- ¿Está… saliendo con esa mujer? -

- Más que saliendo diría yo, y creo que la cosa va en serio. – dijo Ash tranquilo. – Me alegro de verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía feliz. –

- Vaya… - Misty seguía como anonadada. – Una recepcionista. –

- Si, a mí también me sorprendió. Pero el amor llega de muchas maneras y no todas usuales. – se acercó para besarla.

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Misty con ironía. Ash rió entre dientes.

- No somos el mejor ejemplo, ¿Eh? -

- Diría que no. – lo besó. – Pero no me molesta para nada. –

- Que suerte, tampoco a mí. – sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Siguieron con los besos por unos minutos, hasta que Misty, al recordar algo, lo apartó rápidamente. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Un momento. – dijo ella. - ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Solo Antonia tiene la copia de la llave y ella nunca te permite pasarte después de las diez. -

- ¿Estás molesta? – parecía confundido.

- No. – resopló. – Pero, ¿_Cómo_? – Ash sonrió con suficiencia.

- Hice un trato con Arthur, ya ves. – le explicó. – Tranquila, Antonia debe entender que ya no tienes quince años. –

- Si, bueno, veintidós tampoco es mucho… - comentó ella. – De todas maneras, no me refiero a eso pero… -

- Hasta los castillos tienen una llave maestra, Mist. – rió entre dientes. – Y siendo agente… -

- Ex agente. – corrigió Misty. – ¿O acaso tienes a alguien más para proteger? –

- No, solo a ti. – le afirmó. - ¿Eso te parece bien? -

- Bien. – ella sonrió. Se irguió hasta poder sentarse y se acomodó el camisón que, gracias a su compañero, estaba medio desatado. – Solo espero que no se infarte cuando te encuentre aquí en la mañana. –

- Oh, vamos. – se quejó. – Puedo decirle que me levanté muy temprano y pasé a verte… -

- Si, seguro. Y ella se lo tragará. – se burló Misty.

- Puedes hacerte la dormida. –

- Si, y me encontrará durmiendo _desnuda._ – alzó una ceja. – Gran idea. –

- ¿Y por qué tendrías que estar desnuda? – preguntó él con una risita.

Misty encogió los hombros y lo miró con las cejas altas y los labios fruncidos. Ash puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

- Si, bueno. – sonrió Ash. – Lo admito. - Misty suspiró. – De todas formas, ya veremos que le decimos en la mañana. – acarició su cuello con la yema de sus dedos, que fueron deslizándose poco a poco hasta descubrir un hombro desnudo. Se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. - ¿Podemos? -

¿Cómo rechazar aquella petición cuando ella lo deseaba tanto? Se sintió vencida, y lo odiaba. Detestaba verse tan sumisa siempre que se trataba de él. Sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo. Sabía exactamente cómo amarla…

Sin responder, acercó ambas manos al cuello de su camisa y terminó por desatar los botones despacio. Ash sonrió mientras esperaba a que terminara. Una vez terminado el trabajo, Ash se apresuró a besarla en los labios y la recostó con cuidado a la vez que Misty entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban era perfecta. La noche era perfecta. La vida era _perfecta_.

*****

Cuatro días habían pasado. Días maravillosos. Era bastante bueno poderse relajar una temporada, sobretodo luego de haber terminado la universidad. Definitivamente ese era un motivo de celebración. _Mucha_ celebración. Y al parecer se le había escapado de las manos…

Misty caminaba de un lado a otro, ida y vuelta. Nunca pensó que se volvería a sentir así de intranquila, al menos no tan pronto…

Trató de zafarse de la cabeza eso que la tenía media mareada y hacía que su corazón latiera a triple ritmo, fue directo a la mesa de cama de su madre y tomó el diario que ella le había dejado. Se dispuso repasar las últimas páginas, las que ella se había encargado de llenar con su propia historia.

Era bastante buena escribiendo, y la relajaba cada vez. Pasó página por página… París, Florencia y Sicilia, Delfos y Atenas, Londres y, por supuesto, Molvania… Esas fueron las vacaciones que había tomado con Ash luego de abdicar al trono. Hacía tanto tiempo… y tantas cosas habían pasado ese mes de viaje que tuvo que ser poco detallista para escribirlos en papel. Sobretodo lo último: el congreso de Antonia, que había ido a la perfección. Molvania por fin se había convertido en una República, y, para sorpresa de varios, Antonia había terminado por ser gobernadora. Claro, se encontraba más que feliz con Arthur a su lado en aquel bello palacio.

Sonrió. Sabía lo bien que se sentía cuando las cosas salían como uno lo esperaba. Eso la hizo recordar qué cosa ella estaba esperando… si es que acaso…

- ¿Amor? – Ash llamó y tocó la puerta un par de veces. - ¿Sigues ahí? Has estado encerrada como una hora entera… -

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón dio un vuelco.

'Maldición, cambia de color ya…'

- Dame un minuto… - dijo sin ánimos. Estaba demasiado concentrada en aquel dispositivo de color blanco que llevaba en mano. – Vamos… - susurró para sí.

Escuchó como Ash se reclinó en la puerta que daba a la alcoba de sus padres. Eso la puso más nerviosa. No había cosa que ella deseara más en ese momento que _privacidad. _Necesitaba pensar.

Agitó la prueba una vez más, esperando un cambio de color. Parecía que aquella cosa demoraba tan solo para molestarla.

'Una línea… dos líneas… ¡Vamos!'

Dejó de taconear en el suelo cuando comenzó a ver un pequeño tono rosado variar a morado… dos líneas. Era positivo.

Por un segundo sintió que se ahogaba…

- Oh, por Dios. – se oyó decir en voz alta sin haberlo previsto.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Ash preocupado. – Déjame pasar, Misty. –

No respondió. Agitó la prueba un par de veces más, tal vez era un error. Pero no cambió…

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - dijo aún más fuerte. – Imposible… - susurró.

Pero no era imposible, y ella lo sabía a la perfección. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? Era demasiado joven… Recordó que, hacía ya unos tres años, en el crucero, a la vez de hacer la misma prueba, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que diera ese mismo resultado, pero lo interpretó como un instinto de maternidad tan natural en muchas mujeres… Aún así, tenía sólo veintidós años, y ya estaba embarazada…

- Voy a entrar. – escuchó gruñir a Ash cuando este empezó a forcejear la puerta.

Observó como se movía de forma casi violenta, pero no hizo mucho por evitarlo. La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y Misty se preocupó aún más de que esta se haya estropeado. Ash se apresuró a ella a paso fuerte y el ceño fruncido, mientras que la prueba colgaba de su mano sin fuerzas. Tenía la mirada media perdida y se tumbó a la cama sin prestarle atención a su novio.

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – denunció ya irritado.

- Mmmm… - parecía más un gemido de dolor que una respuesta. Ash se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Tienes algo? ¿Estás enferma? – su tono había cambiado a ser de preocupación. Misty puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó.

- No estoy _enferma_. – dijo algo irónica.

- No entiendo entonces… - parecía confundido.

Alcanzó su mano libre y la estrechó. Buscó la otra, pero cuando intentó sostenerla, ya había algo que ella tenía aferrado con fuerza.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ash.

Misty se levantó hasta quedar sentada. Soltó la mano de Ash y sostuvo el dispositivo con ambas manos, jugueteando con él cabizbaja, sin responder. Ash miró más de cerca aquella cosa, y al darse cuenta de lo que era tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber de que se trataba…

- Eso es… - apuntó la prueba con un dedo.

- Tenemos que hablar de algo… - dijo Misty con seriedad, aunque su voz era monótona.

- Si, seguro. – Ash estrechó el brazo de su compañera. – De lo que sea. – intentó que no se notara el temblor de su voz, la idea de ella pueda estar…

Misty cerró sus ojos y tomó aire. Sin saber por qué, una sonrisa curvó sus labios y soltó una risita, aunque más era de nervios y miedo… Posó una de sus manos en su vientre.

- Estoy embarazada. – lo soltó con tanta naturalidad que le sorprendió.

Ash sintió su sangre helarse. Se lo temía, pero era peor escucharlo, la idea le aterraba… Embarazada. Sintió una punzada fría de culpabilidad, si tan sólo él hubiera tomado más precauciones… Se aclaró la garganta.

- Ya veo. – dijo con firmeza. - ¿Cómo te sientes tú? -

Misty lo miró con incredulidad, se esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Dejó la prueba a un lado y suspiró. Rió de nervios.

- Pues… no lo sé bien… - dijo Misty con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonriendo. – Es extraño… Debí darme cuenta antes, pero solo tenía un par de semanas de retraso y no era nada que no me hubiera pasado antes… - el aire se escapó de sus labios en otra carcajada. – ¡Por Dios, no puedo creerlo! - se volvió a tumbar a la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Ash se mordió el labio inferior. Era difícil estar en esa situación. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que él podría encargarse de tal cosa como un bebé? Una vez se hizo la idea… cuando salió ese falso rumor, ¿Cómo había estado tan controlado entonces? Ya era muy tarde para lamentarse. Además, ¿Por qué lamentarse? ¿No era un hijo felicidad? Él y Misty ya estaban bastante conectados durante los tres años que ya llevaban juntos. ¿Qué de malo tenía un niño en su relación? Ese pensamiento le llevó a sonreír. Con cuidado, se posó sobre Misty y alcanzó sus labios con un beso ligero. Ella quitó ambas manos de sus ojos y lo miró confundida. Él le sonrió.

- Estoy contigo en esto, ¿Sabes? – le susurró y volvió a besarla. – Los dos juntos, no va a pasar nada malo. -

- Yo creí que tú te enfadarías… - ella frunció el ceño. – Además de mis hermanas… -

- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme contigo? Si debiera enfadarme con alguien sería conmigo mismo, es por mi culp-.-

- ¡No es cierto! – interrumpió Misty. Luego aclaró su garganta al darse cuenta de que había gritado. – Digo, - se ruborizó. – para hacerlo se necesitan _dos_, ¿Verdad? – Ash rió.

- Si, es verdad. – acercó sus labios una vez más. Ese beso fue más largo y hambriento. – Pero aún así, me siento mal por haberte dado algo que tú no deseas… -

- ¿Quién dice que no lo deseo? – Misty lo separó de ella algo agresiva.

Ash abrió los ojos confundido. ¿No estaba molesta con él por dejarle esa carga? No podría volver a la universidad en ese estado, sus hermanas seguro la recriminarían… ¿No la había herido con eso acaso?

- ¿Quieres conservarlo? – le preguntó Ash. - ¿En serio? -

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se veía ofendida. – Es _tuyo_… ¿Qué esperabas? – su voz casi se cortó.

Vio como sus ojos brillaban, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Rayos, debió omitir ese tonto comentario. Le sonrió y acarició su mentón.

- Nada, mi amor. Sólo preguntaba… Es que yo creí… -

- ¿Qué cosa? – demandó ella. Ash suspiró.

- Creí que te molestaría tener que cargar con un hijo tan pronto… - Misty se mordió el labio inferior.

- Bueno, es algo que no me esperaba. Pero no significa que no pueda o no esté dispuesta a hacerlo. – sonrió débilmente. – Además, no sería una carga. Es mi _hijo_, Ash. –

- _Nuestro_. – él también sonrió. – O nuestra… Podría tratarse de una nueva princesita. –

Dijo eso de forma tan dulce que se sorprendió a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía esa criatura hacerlo sentir de esa forma sin haber nacido aún? Apoyó con cuidado su oreja en el vientre de Misty. Ella acarició sus cabellos con sus manos libres.

-¿Vas a decírselo a Antonia? –

- Tengo que. – suspiró con cansancio. – Al igual que a mis hermanitas. –

- Ellas no pueden juzgarte, tú tienes tu propia vida ahora. – la animó, sabía que ese tema le preocupaba más que nada.

- Te equivocas. – sonrió ella.

- ¿Qué? – levantó la cabeza para verla. – No entiendo. -

- No es propia, también te pertenece a ti. – le dijo y esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó para besarlo. Ash sonrió.

- No me voy a quejar. – bromeó.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado, ahora eran dos personas amadas las que tenía que proteger. Misty se acomodó el cabello que se había despeinado a la hora de lanzarse a la cama y también la blusa celeste que traía puesta. Se colocó ambas manos en el vientre y lo frotó con cariño, sonriendo. Era algo enternecedor. Ash se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Tenemos que llevarte al médico para ver cuando nacerá. – le dijo con esa media sonrisa que la derretía. Lo miró con dulzura.

- Sí. Mi pequeño príncipe… - sonrió a la vez que bajó la vista a ver su vientre aún plano. – O princesita… -

Ash no miró lo que acariciaban las manos de su compañera, la miraba con una intensidad que parecía arder. Ni si quiera sonreía ya, solo la miraba… profundamente, hasta que quedó prendido de ella. Cuando Misty se dio cuenta, quedó prendida en su mirada de fuego.

- Te amo. – le dijo él. Misty se sintió desfallecer, a poco y caía al piso, sumisa, otra vez.

- Yo también te amo. – respondió sin aliento. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando él la miraba de esa forma.

No hubo tiempo de más palabras. Él la aprisionó en sus brazos y la tumbó en el lecho tan rápido que hasta se olvidó de respirar. Casi le pareció un sacrilegio estar utilizando la cama de su madre para estar con él de esa forma, pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás…

*****

Misty se despertó una mañana fría y soleada, y se encontró con nada menos que Ash sentado a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos una vez más… Había tomado por costumbre hacer eso. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, claro, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Ella en la de sus padres y Ash en otra que había por ahí – y habían varias. Pero se levantaba muy temprano para acompañarla hasta que ella se despertara.

- ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí? – preguntó adormilada.

- Un par de horas. – le sonrió él.

- ¿No te aburres? –

- Me gusta estar contigo. – aseguró.

Misty se levantó a darle un beso rápido en los labios. Siempre le preocupaba su aliento en las mañanas y evitaba cualquier cosa que durara más de medio segundo. Salió de la cama rápidamente y corrió al baño. En unos diez minutos, salió ya aseada y peinada, llevando ese camisón de seda color rosa que usaba para dormir. Se apresuró a llegar a los brazos de Ash, quien la acunó en sus piernas.

- ¿Ya hiciste todas tus llamadas? – le preguntó él.

- Sí. – afirmó ella. – Pero aún no le he contado a nadie la gran noticia. –

- Bueno, así te ahorras un infarto o dos. –

Lo golpeó de forma juguetona en el hombro y él soltó una risita.

- ¿A qué hora salimos hoy? -

- Tenemos que estar en dos horas en el aeropuerto. El avión sale a las dos pero es mejor estar una o dos horas antes para evitar cualquier problema. – le explicó Ash. – Tampoco quiero que te agites mucho. – Misty bufó.

- Ya te he dicho que me siento con igual energía que siempre. – se quejó. - El doctor dijo que empezaría a sentir todos los cambios desde el segundo mes. -

- De todas formas, no quiero que nada pase. – Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te preocupas de más. – le dijo. – En fin, será mejor que empaque mis cosas. – se levantó de su regazo. - Quiero tener tiempo para despedirme de Arthur y Antonia. –

- Están cabalgando. –

- ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó extrañada.

- Parece que Arthur quería hablar de algo con Antonia. – forjó una sonrisa. – Algo _importante_. –

Misty sonrió. Sabía de qué se trataba, Arthur había insinuado un par de veces qué sería si le propusiera matrimonio a Antonia. Se le hizo muy romántica la idea, a pesar de su edad. Pero nunca era demasiado tarde para encontrar el verdadero amor.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – celebró Misty. – Eso la hará feliz más que nada ahora. -

- Si, parece que lo del bebé le afectó un poco… -

- No es cierto, Ash. Se sorprendió eso es todo, como cualquiera lo haría. – le dijo. – Ella no nos juzga ni a ti ni a mí por esto. -

- Si tú lo dices. – Ash se encogió de hombros.

- Es verdad. – insistió Misty. – Ya, tú también deberías preparar tus cosas. –

- Ya lo hice. – Misty arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? –

- Anoche te quedaste dormida muy temprano. – le sonrió él. – Tenía que hacer algo que no te incluyera a ti así que aproveché en hacer las maletas. –

- ¿Y no hiciste las mías? – puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera.

- No puedo entrar a tu habitación pasadas las diez de la noche y lo sabes. – le dijo con cansancio. – Pequeña regla que tu tía impuso. –

- Si, si, está bien. – se cruzó de brazos. – Lo hago yo. -

'Estúpida regla.'

Ash rió al verla como a paso molesto se acercó a su armario y lo vació de mala gana. Fue donde ella y la tomó por la cintura. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo te ayudo. – le dijo.

- No, yo puedo sola. – gruñó.

La verdad era que si quería que la ayude, tenía que llenar unas tres maletas con toda la ropa que tenía. Pero odiaba sentirse necesitada de él, sobretodo esas últimas semanas.

- Ya, Misty. – suspiró Ash. – Déjame hacerlo. -

- Sólo porque esté embarazada no significa que no pueda hacer nada sin tu ayuda. –

- ¿Ya comenzamos con los cambios de humor? – bromeó sin muchos ánimos.

- Sí, y vas a tener que soportarlos por ocho meses más. –

Ash suspiró y la soltó. No quería otro pleito innecesario, esa última semana habían discutido tantas veces por cosas sin sentido… Se alejó sin decir más.

- ¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo sola, entonces? – se quejó como una niña caprichosa.

Ash se tomó la cabeza entre los brazos. ¡Era imposible! Cualquiera llegaba a irritarse. ¿Era así siempre? Tomó aire para no gritar, no quería que rompiera a llorar otra vez.

- Creí que querías hacerlo tú, amor. – intentó ser dulce, pero no pudo, fue algo fingido.

Misty tomó aire y suspiró con tristeza, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con las lágrimas que aún no caían. '_Por Dios, no de nuevo…_' pidió Ash. Lo mataba verla llorar, era algo que lo desarmaba por completo.

- ¿De veras no te importa que lo haga _sola_? – su voz temblaba.

No podía soportarlo. Se apresuró a alcanzarla al momento que se agachó y sollozó. La abrazó fuerte y besó su nuca.

- Tranquila, mi amor. No quise que pensaras eso, ¡Pero es que no sé que quieres! – decía desesperado.

- Pues, ¡Estar contigo! – lloriqueó. – No quiero que me dejes sola… -

- No, nunca. – le dijo él. – Me quedaré contigo todo el día si es lo que quieres. –

Ella se dio vuelta para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el pecho. No dejaba de sollozar y Ash empezó a preocuparse.

- Ya, mi vida, no llores más… - intentó calmarla. – Dime lo que quieras y lo tendrás. -

- ¡No sé lo que quiero, Ash! – sollozó. – Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… -

- No, no es eso. – Ash sonrió. – Es que todo esto es muy nuevo para los dos. Perdóname si te hice sentir mal, amor. –

Misty se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, los sollozos continuaban, pero iban callando poco a poco hasta que solo eran suspiros. Lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad. A él le sorprendió esa reacción de ella, pero le devolvió cada beso con la misma intensidad. Se detuvo antes de que llegar a un punto sin retorno.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? – le sugirió Ash, su respiración agitada. – Descansa y yo arreglo todo este desorden. -

Las prendas de ropa estaban tiradas por todos lados, debido a que Misty había desarmado el armario al mismo modo que un huracán. Rió un poco.

- La verdad, es que tengo muchísima hambre. – dijo algo avergonzada. Ash le sonrió.

- Entonces te acompaño a que comas algo y luego nos encargamos de esto. – le susurró. – Si es que quieres, claro. – agregó rápidamente para evitar cualquier otro conflicto. - Ya luego nos despediremos de Antonia, luego de que la felicites por su compromiso. –

Misty sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

- Si, eso está bien. – respondió suave.

Ash la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó de la mano hasta el comedor. Empezaban a acostumbrarse a esa etapa de sus vidas, y eso que solo había pasado un mes. No iba a ser fácil, pero la amaba, y eso bastaba.

*****

- Pero, ¡Mira nada más! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -

- ¡Janis! – exclamó Misty con alegría y corrió a los brazos de su amiga.

Esta la abrazó de bienvenida. Hacía como un mes que no se veían. El vuelo le había parecido más corto que de costumbre, seguramente porque se había quedado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego de hacer una parada en la casa de sus hermanas y pasar la noche ahí – ellas habían insistido – fue a visitar a su gran amiga. Por su cuenta, claro está. Ash tuvo que contenerse cuando ella le había dicho que quería hacer esa visita sola. Tenía cosas de que conversar.

- Ugh. – Janis frunció el ceño. La separó con cuidado y miró el abdomen de su amiga con curiosidad. – Misty, creo que exageraste un poco con la comida allá en tus vacaciones. - Misty sonrió.

- No, no es exactamente eso. – le dijo.

Manis la miró sin entender. Sin decir nada la hizo pasar adentro de la casa y acomodarse en la sala. Demoró unos minutos para ir a la cocina y preparar un par de bebidas.

- Y bien, ¿Deseas algo fuerte por tu llegada? O prefieres algo suave como champagne… - preguntó desde la cocina.

- No voy a beber, Janis. – dijo Misty, quien seguía sonriendo.

- Espera. – Janis se asomó por la puerta. - ¿No bebes? Algo va mal… - dijo preocupada.

- No, nada de eso. – rió Misty. – Todo va más que bien. Es sólo… - posó ambas manos sobre su vientre. – Que algo nos tomó por sorpresa. –

Janis abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno. Balbuceó algo inteligible y luego sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó rápidamente para sentarse frente a su amiga.

- ¿Q-q-qué me estás tratando de decir? – titubeó. Parecía alterada. Misty suspiró.

- Nada malo, bueno… Resulta que, estoy en cinta. – se mordió el labio inferior.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, que parecieron mucho más largos. Misty fue la primera en romperlo, ya que comenzó a reír de forma algo nerviosa. Manis alzó ambas cejas, mostrando su sorpresa y la acompañó con risas cortas y secas.

- Esto… ¡Vaya! – suspiró. – Es… - aclaró su garganta. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Bastante bien. – sonrió. – Y rara… - agregó con algo de miedo en su voz. – No voy más de un mes pero es sumamente extraño… aún no lo siento _moverse_ pero… -

- Claro, pero… - su amiga frunció el ceño. – Yo me refería a cómo estás tú con Ash. ¿Han hablado de esto? ¿Sobre qué harán y todo? –

- Pues, voy a tenerlo, claro. – respondió Misty. – Y él y yo… bueno… -

- Oh… - dijo Janis como para sí. – Aún no te ha dicho nada, ¿Cierto? –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

Janis se volvió a ella, parecía haberse distraído por un momento. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego reaccionó con un "¡Oh!". Aclaró su garganta.

- Bueno, - cruzó las piernas. – ya van más de tres años que ustedes salen, y casi dos años que conviven juntos… Yo creería que, ya tú habiendo terminado tus estudios, ustedes irían… _más lejos_. – Misty no parecía entenderla. Janis puso los ojos en blanco. – Me refiero, - dijo más claro. – a dar un paso más _grande_. –

- ¡Oh! – Misty alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos. –_ Eso_… -

- Uh huh… -

- No lo hemos conversado… - dijo Misty con la mirada en el vacío. – De hecho nunca tocamos el tema. – Janis suspiró.

- Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿No crees? Sobretodo con este niño que se viene. –

- Tal vez, pero no quiero apresurarlo a nada… - musitó.

- Claro. – dio una palmada. – No te preocupes por nada, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. –

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde estaba Misty con la vista algo perdida. Estaba algo preocupada, tenía que admitirlo. Le parecía apresurado… pero era inevitable sentirse _mal._ Misty realmente se veía contenta.

- De todas formas. – le sonrió su amiga. – Te felicito por todo. Seguro será un bebé precioso. -

Misty la miró con la boca semi-abierta, parecía algo ida. No tardó mucho en responder y sonreírle de vuelta a Janis.

- Ven. - le dijo esta ofreciéndole una mano. – Vamos de compras. -

- ¿Compras? ¿Por qué? –

- Duh. – se burló Janis. – Falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y además vas a necesitar ropa para cuando te pongas más _grande_. –

Misty la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y juntando un poco las cejas. Janis se echó a reír.

- Es broma. Estarás perfecta igual que siempre. – intentó bajar la tensión. - ¡Ahora vamos! -

*****

- Janis, - le dijo a su amiga, quien conducía. – no solo porque te dejé comprarme toda esa ropa, significa que jugarás siempre conmigo a la _barbie_. -

Janis torció una sonrisa con los labios apretados. De no haber sido por los lentes de sol que usaba hubiera notado su expresión sarcástica. Misty ya llevaba casi ocho semanas, y no se notaban mucho los cuantos kilos que había ganado. Esa era la ventaja del vestido verde de gasa que llevaba puesto. Llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, era fresco y el corte debajo del busto definitivamente disimulaba su leve bulto del vientre.

- De todas maneras, ¿Por qué estamos tan formales? – cuestionó con molestia. – Tan solo seremos Brock, Ash, tú y yo viendo tontas películas… -

- Sí, Uh huh… - fue lo único que dijo la morena. Se mordió un labio para que la pelirroja no notara su gracia.

- … y seguramente pedirán una pizza si es que ninguno se digna a cocinar. ¡Me siento una completa idiota usando _esto_! –

- Te ves linda y punto. – concluyó Janis.

- Bueno, pero es _innecesario_. – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Ya veremos… -

Msty resopló y se dejó caer en el asiento. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Janis viró el auto para dirigirse a otro lugar en vez de donde se suponía que iban… No fue hasta que detuvo el auto y con una sonrisa de suficiencia anunció el "¡Ya llegamos!". Se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga a bajar del auto. Esta levantó la vista y vio la mansión que tenían en frente. Abrió la boca…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –demandó.

- Oh, solo pasamos a saludar. – sonrió Janis. Misty frunció el ceño.

- No vas a pensar que me voy a creer eso, ¿O si? – dijo ella. – Ya, en serio. –

- Vamos, solo un segundo… - suspiró su amiga. Misty alzó las cejas y soltó una risa sarcástica.

- ¡Planearon todo esto! – exclamó molesta. – Estoy segura, eso lo explica. –

- Bien, o bajas o llamo a alguno de los de seguridad. Dudo que te pueda cargar ya… -

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Misty. – Ya bajo… -

Sin muchas ganas, lo hizo. Janis parecía más que complacida. Tocaron la gran puerta de la entrada. Ya comenzaba a anochecer, y el jardín poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse. Era casi igual a aquella noche del baile, pero no había tanta gente… La verdad es que no había _nadie._ Se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Carole! – exclamó Misty y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Bienvenidas las dos. – saludó la mujer muy amable. – Es un gusto verla de nuevo, Alte-.-

- No, no. _Misty_. – corrigió. – Pero si estás aquí… entonces es cierto… -

- ¡Duh! ¿En donde crees que estamos? Es obvio que si venimos a su casa ella tiene que estar presente. – dijo Janis con ironía.

- Eres una tramposa… -

Una vez adentro, pudo ver que la gran sala de la entrada, estaba ocupada por varias personas que hablaban plácidamente. Un par de mozos se paseaban con bandejas llenas de aperitivos o bebidas. Lily y Violet estaban acompañadas de sus novios - sin mencionar a Daisy quien estaba saliendo ya hacía un año con un tal _Tracey_ - Jill y Patrick, Ariadna - Hans estaba de viaje, como era costumbre - Sarina, Gwen, Brock, Ash, Arthur y Antonia. Todos estaban ahí. La última se apresuró a darle una cálida bienvenida a su sobrina.

- Ya estaba preocupándome si vendrías o no. – le dijo con dulzura. Misty sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla. – ¡Oh! – exclamó Antonia cuando sintió la curvatura de su abdomen. – Veo que va creciendo… -

- Si, es algo rápido. – rió Misty. – Pero, tía… Creí que estarías en Suiza o algo así… -

- Hubo una cancelación de último minuto y no podía permitirme no estar presente cuando Ash me llamó. –

- Oh, ya veo que hubieron varios en el complot. – le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su amiga. Janis puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que no celebráramos tu cumpleaños? Veintitrés años no se cumplen todos los días. -

Misty encogió los hombros y suspiró. De veras que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ninguna ocasión. Y ella creía que ya casi tres años después lo habría superado.

- De acuerdo. – dijo rendida. – Será mejor que entre a saludar a todos. -

La noche no fue tan mala después de todo. Todos se alegraron de verla, claro, pero fue muy agradable para ella pasar un rato con las personas que más quería. Ella había insistido en que no quería que le regalasen nada pero las chicas se rehusaron a cumplir su petición. Y así entonces obtuvo una semana de crucero con todos los gastos pagos, un cupón para un día en el Spa de la abuela de Janis, un perfume de diseñador – cortesía de Sarina – dos boletos para un show en Broadway y un collar de perlas rosadas de su madre – de parte de Antonia. Se sintió algo incómoda recibiendo tales cosas, pensó que eran demasiado. Ella no necesitaba tanto… Ariadna fue algo menos _extravagante_ y le obsequió una linda pulsera de plata. Misty se sintió más aliviada. Se sintió bastante agasajada y contenta luego del momento de los obsequios, y hasta se permitió brindar con un sorbo de champagne. Ash no la dejaría probar más… Misty salió por un momento a la terraza que daba al jardín trasero. Quería sentir el aire fresco de la noche.

- ¿Te la pasas bien? -

Misty estaba apoyada en un barandal con una copa de agua en la mano. Giró sutilmente y le sonrió al hombre de ojos cafés.

- Bastante. – respondió suavemente. – De veras que no debieron… -

- Querían pasarla contigo para variar. – se puso a su lado. – Las dos últimas veces estabas conmigo en alguna parte de Europa. –

- Si, es cierto. Para ser sincera si extrañaba un poco todo esto. – suspiró. – Pero no necesito de mucho para ser feliz, ya lo sabes. –

- Si. – acarició su mejilla con una mano. – Pero te mereces mucho más. –

Misty sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Él la abrazó con cuidado y la atrajo más hacia sí. Descansó su frente en el hombro de él. Desde adentro se podía escuchar todo el bullicio de la "_fiesta_". Soltó una risa. Se sentía bien tener un tiempo a solas con él.

- Estuve conversando de algo con Janis. – dijo él de repente.

Ella levantó la vista y vio en sus ojos un poco de nerviosismo. Lo miró algo incrédula.

- Si, eso parece. – respondió. – Los vi cuchicheando… - Ash rió un poco.

- Tan solo hablamos un par de cosas… -

- Escucho. – Misty levantó ambas cejas. ¿Qué tanto ocultaba?

- Si, claro… - Ash suspiró y se relamió los labios.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y se volvió para el jardín, apoyado en aquel barandal.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Ash. – no hace mucho le pregunté a Antonia si había algún motivo por el cual tú y yo no debamos estar juntos. -

'¿Qué? ¿Qué está queriendo decir…?'

- ¿Qué dijo ella? – preguntó intentando no sonar alarmada.

- Me hizo la misma pregunta a mí. – Ash sonrió. – Y le respondí que, a mi criterio, no había ninguna razón para alejarme de tu lado. –

- Oh… -

- Y entonces ella me preguntó, - continuó. - ¿Qué crees que respondería ella? –

- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? – su voz se iba perdiendo.

- Yo, - se volvió a ella. – quería saber qué opinabas tú. – Misty pareció ofendida.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Crees que estaría así de no quererte tanto? – su voz tembló.

Ash alcanzó sus manos rápidamente y las apretó. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, pero no sabía si en esos momentos ella se lo permitiría.

- Misty, sólo quiero saber qué piensas… -

- ¿Te vas a alejar de mí? – sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a remojar sus ojos.

- ¡Claro que no! – le aseguró él. - A menos que quieras… -

- ¡No! – le gritó.

Ash suspiró. Misty luchaba por contener las lágrimas y regular su respiración. Ash cerró los ojos con fuerza y bufó.

- Soy muy malo para esto. – se quejó. – _Pésimo_. -

- ¿Qué dices? – no lograba entender nada.

Ash vaciló por un momento y luego la abrazó. La besó con cuidado una vez más.

- Ven conmigo. – le susurró.

Misty asintió. No sabía qué esperar pero al parecer no iba a ser nada malo. Ash era tan complicado a veces… La llevó de la mano por el jardín, hasta llegar a aquella pérgola llena de luces y rosas en medio del jardín, rodeada de fuentes de agua. Empezó a sentirse mejor, de alguna forma. Tal vez se debía al ambiente. Sin soltarla aún, la llevó a una banca que estaba dentro y se sentó junto con ella. Suspiró.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con torpeza. Misty hizo una mueca.

- Esa es una pregunta innecesaria, Ash. –

- Lo sé, lo sé. – aclaró su garganta. – Supongo que estoy algo… _intranquilo_. –

Misty tomó su otra mano y las junto con las de ella.

- No lo estés… - le dijo. – Estamos juntos. -

- Sí… - Ash asintió. Suspiró otra vez de forma pesada. – Soy realmente malo… - Misty sonrió.

- ¿Me puedes decir ya qué pasa? – preguntó dulcemente.

Ash sonrió, pero no con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba normalmente. Era una sonrisa llena de duda…

- Quiero decirte muchas cosas en este momento. – comenzó. – Tantas… Supongo que me limitaré a lo principal… - de nuevo aclaró su garganta. – Misty, supe desde un principio que tú serías especial para mí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y… me atrevo a decir que la mujer de mi vida. – hizo una pausa. – Estos últimos años… han sido más que perfectos. Eres lo que le faltaba a mi vida. Y no podría vivir ni un minuto sin ti. -

- Ash… - Misty soltó una risita. – No tenías que traerme hasta aquí para hacerme saber esto. – hundió la nariz en su cuello. – Te amo. –

- Misty… - suavemente se retiró de su caricia y la miró a los ojos. – Eres mi vida. – lo último lo dijo con mucha más seguridad. Volvía a ser aquel Ash… - Quiero estar a tu lado. Hoy y siempre. Por todos los años de mi vida… -

Misty contuvo la respiración. Era ella la que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa en ese momento. ¿Era en serio? Esas palabras significaban mucho más que su simple contexto… Sintió como su pulso se aceleró al triple de su ritmo normal y como los ojos se le pusieron redondos cuando él se puso de una rodilla frente a ella, con su mano entre las de él.

- ¿Misty? - dijo él con una sonrisa. Parecía que había ganado toda su confianza.

- ¿Uh? – no tenía palabras. Se sintió como una tonta en ese momento. A Ash pareció hacerle gracia.

Claro, ahora él estaba preparado para todo… ¿Y ella?

Vio como el hombre frente a ella liberaba una mano para meterla en su bolsillo, y de él sacar un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul.

- Te amo. – le dijo él. Ella asintió sin saber siquiera qué decir.

Soltó su otra mano para abrir aquel estuche. En el interior se encontraba un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante justo en el centro. Misty soltó todo el aire de una sola vez y rió nerviosamente. No se había percatado de que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas…

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – fue la pregunta de él.

Ahí estaba. Sonriéndole. Se veía tan seguro de si mismo… más que ninguna otra vez. Completamente convencido de su decisión. Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos. Reía, pero no sabía por qué. Si de nervios… de alegría… de miedo… Pero no lo dudó.

- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo casi sin voz. – Sí, sí, sí. -

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin previo aviso. Era una suerte que él evitara que ambos cayeran al suelo. No podía dejar de reír, víctima de la euforia. Pero estaba bien…

- ¿Janis lo sabía? – preguntó.

- Sí. – confirmó Ash. – Sin la ayuda de ella no hubiera tenido el valor de pedírtelo hoy. –

- Tendré que agradecérselo, entonces. – bromeó Misty.

- Seguro. No esperará menos… - Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

- Con razón dijo lo de mi cumpleaños… - dijo Misty pensativa.

- ¿Qué? –

- Nada. – rió Misty. – Entonces, ¿Es este mi regalo de cumpleaños? O vamos a celebrarlo de la manera _tradicional_… -

Ash arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Se le escapó una risa.

- Creo que tendríamos que esperar a estar solos y en otro lugar que no sea la casa de tu _tía_. – enfatizó la última palabra. – Pero me parece una buena idea para más tarde. -

Misty se acercó para besarlo otra vez. Más desaforadamente. Y él no tuvo problema con eso. Era bueno que aquella pérgola estuviera lejos de cualquier punto visual dentro de la casa. Janis la mataría de saber que estaba recostada con ese vestido en aquel piso con Ash.

- ¡Ouch! – gritó Misty de la nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ash se levantó, preocupado.

- No, es solo… Oh… - respiró hondo. Se puso una mano en el vientre. – Creo que pateó… -

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¡Si! – Misty rió. – Creo… Se movió. –

Ash la ayudó a levantarse. Misty estaba maravillada. Acunaba su vientre de una forma muy maternal, esperando alguna otra señal de movimiento. Ash se acercó y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Misty suspiró.

- Supongo que ya está cómodo. – dijo algo decepcionada.

- ¿Quieres ir a recostarte en algún sofá? –

- Estoy bien. – sonrió. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. _Distinto_. – Voy a contárselo a las demás. –

Le sonrió de vuelta. Ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó más que contenta. El diamante brillando en su dedo anular… Y eso no era el perfecto final feliz que ella siempre esperó. No, era el perfecto _comienzo_…

**"-Pero, ¿Todas las niñas somos princesas?**  
**-Si... ese es el derecho de toda mujer."**

**

* * *

**

_"-Pero, ¿Todas las niñas somos princesas?  
-Si... ese es el derecho de toda mujer."  
- Película: La Princesita_

_Bien, como despedida, espero que les haya gustado el Epílogo. Fue lo que más me costó hacer xD aunque no lo paresca. Bueno, mil gracias de nuevo a los que me acompañaron hasta el final. Y me gustaría que me den su opinión ya que esta historia esta **COMPLETA**. Un beso y nos vemos en otro fic....  
- Maureen_


End file.
